la leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos
by tay x 1555
Summary: spyro y cynder son transportados a la tierra por efecto despues de restaurar la tierra ahora deben encontrar la manera de regresar a casa pero se encontraran amigos y ala vez el mal que inicio la gran guerra ansestral
1. prologo ¿que es gaia?

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Prologo**

En el puerto de nueva york a las 10:00 pm de la noche

-Hans tenemos que buscar una noticia para que me lleve al estrellato dijo cristina

-Vamos crees que una noticia llegara de la nada así como así dijo Hans mientras lleva una cámara de mano

Ellos oyeron una enorme explosión cerca del puerto de almacén vieron un incendio provocado por la explosión y ala ves una criatura de fuego luchando lo para recia ser dos dragones

…

Mientras en el fulgor de la batalla

Spyro y cynder estaban luchando contra un monstruo artificial su aspecto era una forma humanoide con cabeza de cocodrilo con dientes de sable con alas de murciélago, con piernas de águila y cola de cocodrilo y ala ves cubierto de llamas

-Es imparable dijo cynder a spyro

-Maldición podría usar el hielo para derrotarle pero ahora no lo tengo solo tengo el fuego y cynder solo tiene oscuridad y además queda el hecho no podemos utilizar la convexidad dijo spyro

-Chicos recuperen el portafolio rápido no sabemos cuánto tiempo lo contendremos dijo cynder

-De acuerdo dijo Fernando

-Lo veo esta hay dijo Andrea

El portafolio encontraba tirado cerca de un contenedor Fernando, Andrea y Andrew fueron pero vieron que el portafolio estaba abierto

-Donde esta desapareció el mapa dragón dijo Fernando

-Buscaban esto dijo una voz misteriosa

Ellos se fijaron a esa voz misteriosa y lo que vieron fue una mujer aproximada de 18 años contraje gótico con piel blanca pero pálida llevando a una máscara que cubría su cara con pelo blanco y que a la vez que volaba con alas como la de un dragón que era de color negro y en una de sus mano izquierda sostenía el mapa

-Quien eres dijo Fernando con enojo

-Mi nombre es ivette y yo soy los que va ejecutar ahora mismo dijo mientras su mano derecha se creaba una enorme bola fuego

-Como terminamos en este asunto mientras decía Andrew

…

Hace unos días atrás

En la tierras del dragón en la isla blanca una isla que flotante el cronista llamado ignitus es un dragón de color azul que seguía buscando spyro y cynder sin ningún éxito a encontrarlos atreves de una esfera que permitía ver

-donde podrían estar dijo ignitius mientras unos de los libros de la estantería mas vieja de la biblioteca comenzó a brillar

Ingnitus se percato de la presencia hizo que el libro flotara directo a él cundo se acerco el libro pudo fijarse que el libro era café oscuro que decía la antigua gaia

Cuando lo abrió vio que le marcaba 2 puntos localizados en un bosque llamado Yellowstone

Cuando ingnitus se puso feliz haber localizado spyro y cynder

-Donde esta ese bosque y lo más importante que ese lugar llamado gaia

 **Nota 1:**

 **Hola están inspiradas en la leyenda de spyro más algunos mitos y leyendas famosas lugares de todo el mundo**

 **nota2: uno de los personajes va hacer referencia del anime**

 **ultima nota : voy agregar a veces un personaje de spyro del ps1**


	2. encuentro inesperado

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Episodio 1 encuentro y un destino inesperado**

Mientras el sol se ponía en el bosque dos dragones dormían sus nombres eran spyro y cynder

El dragón spyro sus rasgos son de membrana de color rojo, su pecho y la punta de la cola es de color amarillo dorado al igual que sus dos cuernos, su piel es de color purpura y sus ojos era de color amatista.

La dragona cynder sus rasgos son de membrana y su pecho de color rojizo profundo, su piel es de color negra, en la punta de la cola una cuchilla metálica, tiene varios cuernos, en las alas tiene una cuchillas, el color de sus ojos esmeralda.

Mientras spyro despertaba empezaba recordar todo lo que había pasado la batalla final y como cynder le había confesado que lo amaba entonces salió de sus pensamientos cuando cynder comenzaba despertar, spyro nervioso porque la amaba no podido decirle sus sentimientos pero estaba dispuesto decírselo

-Buenos días spyro dijo cynder mientras bostezaba

-Gracias cynder dijo spyro algo nervioso

-Que pasa spyro dijo cynder algo preocupada

Spyro la vio se puso firme y dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía por ella y comenzó hablar

-Cynder recuerdas lo que dijiste en el centro del planeta dijo spyro

-Si lo recuerdo dijo cynder algo tímida a la pregunta

-Lo que quiero decir que te amo dijo spyro algo nervioso mientras que cynder a la vez sorprendida por la respuesta a la vez le salían lágrimas a escuchar esa respuesta

-Gracias spyro por asarme feliz, dijo cynder mientras sonreía

Entonces cynder se acerco a spyro y lo abraso para darle un beso que duro algunos minutos después se acostaron juntos mientras cynder le ronroneaba a spyro a la vez contento al estar con la dragona que amaba

Mientras en otro lado del bosque se estaba levantando un campamento

-Andrea ve por agua, Fernando y Andrew pongan las casa de campaña mientras yo busco leña para la fogata dijo Alfredo

Alfredo es un hombre de 35 años de edad con piel blanca normal, su cabello de color café oscuro

Andrew es un joven de 17 años con piel clara con pelo amarillo

Andera es una chica de 16 años de color de la piel clara con cabello café claro

Fernando es un c hico de 16 años de color de piel clara con cabello café oscuro

-No es justo hagamos el trabajo pesado se supone que vamos a descansar dijo Andrew enfadado

-no te quejes de eso se trata de acampar es mejor que tu idea e ir una conversión de comics

-que como dices algo así ir una convención podría socializar con gente diferente y además podría prepararnos para enfrentarnos cualquier alienígena dijo Andrew algo molesto por el comentario

-enserio crees aun en vida alienígena eres un niño de 5 años dijo Andrea interviniendo después de regresar de conseguir agua

-hola Andrea conseguiste el agua dijo Fernando

-sí pero fue fácil además veo que acaban de completar una pero a no han puesto las 2 mientras platicaban dijo Andrea molesta

-bueno tienes razón hay que continuar se va hacer de noche dijo Fernando

-nos podrías ayudarnos dijo Andrew

-Haaaa (bostezo) Andrea

-Bien vamos solo porque el que se cree el muy hombre no puede poner las casas de campaña dijo Andrea en forma de burla para Andrew mientras ellos se reían de el

-Ha ha que gracioso dijo Andrew

…

Spyro y cynder después descansar fueron caminando buscando algo para orientarse donde estaba

-Spyro crees que encontremos un lugar donde descansar ya pronto se pondrá de noche dijo cynder

-Tienes razón además a que regresar a warfang para contarles lo demás y sparx lo que sucedió y dar la mal noticia del fallecimiento de ignitus dijo spyro serio y ala ves triste

-No te culpes lo que paso el hubiera estado orgulloso de nosotros y como nosotros logramos derrotar al poderoso malefor dijo cynder mientras se acercaba mucho para animarlo

-Tienes razón dijo spyro mientras su estomago gruñía

-Veo que además tienes algo de hambre dijo cynder riéndose un poco pero a la vez su estomago así un gruñidito

-Veo que no soy el único que tiene hambre dijo spyro mientras se reía

-No seas ten infantil dijo cynder mientras así un disgusto fingido

Mientras caminaron un rato llegaron a una cascada llena de vida con la noche puesta con la luna

-Spyro es un hermoso lugar para descansar no lo crees dijo cynder mientras le ronroneaba a spyro

-Tienes razón solo hay que hacer un refugio y conseguir la comida mientras dijo spyro mientras abrazaba a cynder

Entonces inspeccionaron el lugar Cynder noto que detrás de la cascada había una cueva enorme donde refugiarse y ala ves 5 huevos (tamaño de huevo de avestruz)

\- spyro mira lo que encontré dijo cynder muy animada al encontrar un refugio

Entonces spyro fue con cynder al asombrarse lo que había encontrado

-Que te parece que encontré un buen lugar para comer y dormir dijo cynder a la vez que presumía lo que había descubierto

-Eres increíble cynder ahora voy por leña para hacer una fogata y que cocine esos huevos que te parece dijo spyro feliz ocasionado que cynder se sonrojara

-Bien claro por qué no dijo cynder

Cuando spyro se fue por leña cynder rio de alegría que estaba mejor momento de su vida al fin sabia que el dragón que amaba si siente lo mismo por ella y a la vez va hacerle la cena era un sueño hecho realidad

Después de eso una hora spyro y cynder ya había devorado tres huevos estaban listos para dormir pero entonces platicaron un rato

-Cynder soy el dragon mas feliz por estar contigo dijo spyro

-Espera cundo lleguemos a tener hijos dijo cynder para hacer que spyro este algo nervioso

-Enserio es muy temprano para pensar muy en el futuro no crees dijo spyro al estar sonrojándose

-Vamos no quieres tener una dragoncita que sea morada como su padre y que tenga nuestras habilidades dijo cynder en forma de coqueteo mientras se acercaba cuando se acerco le empezó ronronearle alegremente

-Bueno sería increíble tener una hija tuya y mía digo spyro feliz mientras cynder le abrazaba fuerte

-Bueno me hace mucho más feliz que nunca dijo cynder apasionada

Mientras spyro y cynder estaban listos para besarse oyeron el chillido de un ave colosal acercándose entonces volvieron e se pusieron en posición de alerta y lo que vieron entrar era una águila gigante tal tamaño de un avión de caza su plumaje de color dorado en la cabeza era blanca y tenía una enorme cicatriz en la cara ocasionada por el ataque de un oso y ala ves molesta al notar que 3 de sus huevos habían sido devorados por ellos y a la vez que esta lista para atacar entonces ataco pero spyro y cynder lo esquivaron pero de repente el ave los golpea con el ala ambos asiendo que chocaran contra la pared de la cueva ocasionando que se lastimaran las alas de ambos dragones entonces spyro trataba de sacar un rugido de tierra para lastimar la ave y poder escapar pero no pudo sacar el rugido de tierra

-Spyro que pasa dijo cynder preocupada al ver spyro intentado de sacar rugido de tierra

-No lo sé pero es posible cuando usamos nuestro poder combinado de la convexidad para unir el planeta debió haberme hecho perder los demás elementos temporalmente dijo spyro muy alterado y ala ves preocupado la situación en que estaban

-tranquilo yo voy a paralizar a esa ave con el rugido de miedo dijo cynder para que spyro no se preocupara mucho la situación pero su rugido de miedo ya no podía hacerlo

-Que pasa no puedo usar mi rugido del miedo dijo cynder a la vez muy preocupada

-Es posible que lo hayas perdido igual que yo dijo spyro preocupado por la situación

-Tengo un plan sígueme dijo spyro

Mientras que spyro y cynder corrieron para eludir ala ave para poder salir de la cueva y dirigirse al bosque

…

En ese mismo momento Andrea y Fernando estaban en la fogata conversando mientras que Andrew y Alfredo dormían en el campamento

-Andrea desde que salimos de casa de tu tío para poder acampar gracias a tu tío pero veo que estas más animada con esto dijo Fernando para iniciar la conversación

-Bueno recuerdas que cuando éramos niños siempre nos protegías siempre al frente dijo Andrea

-Si y que tiene que ver con eso dijo Alfredo algo curioso por el comentario

-Es que quiero ser capaz de ayudar a los demás y no ser una carga digo Andrea en un tono triste por su pasado

-Andrea lo que paso hace 6 años atrás no es tu culpa vamos a disfrutar el campamento digo Fernando para tratar de animarla que fue ala ves un éxito al lograrlo asiéndola reír

Andrea estaba dispuesta confesarle su amor a Fernando cuando lo iba a ser pero se detuvo al oir un grito de auxilio desde lejos

-Quien está pidiendo auxilio dijo Fernando al notar que aun seguían dormido andrew y Alfredo que aun seguían dormido

-Hay que ver alguien necesita nuestra ayuda pronto dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón adelante dijo Andrea animada entonces fueron al bosque ayudar pero lo que encontraría cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

…

Spyro y cynder corrían atravesando el bosque llegando un claro y ala ves oían los truenos que ocasionaba la misma ave que los perseguía no los podía atacar gracias a los arboles que los protegían al llegar al prado no podían protegerse a hora la ave ataco iba directo a cynder pero spyro se intervino para proteger a cynder

-Spyrooo grito cynder llorando y preocupando al ver spyro lastimado por el ataque de la ave

-estoy bien no te preocupes cynder dijo spyro boca sacando sangre y mal herido tratando de parase

-auxilio por favor alguien que nos ayuda dijo cynder preocupada ala ves que lo abrazaba para poder protegerlo del ataque final de la ave

el ave iba dar a su ataque final cynder cerró los ojos al igual que spyro acando algunas lágrimas pero de repente sintieron como sus cuerpos eran empujados para esquivaran el ataque del ave cuando abrieron los ojos pero no lo podían creer lo que veían unas extrañas criaturas humanoides nunca vistas

-Quiénes son y que son dijo spyro ala ves curioso

-mi nombre es Fernando y ella es Andrea además somos humanos

-gracias dijo cynder llorando ala vez

-ese monstruo esta regresando dijo Andrea preocupada por la situación en que estaban

Spyro se le ocurrió una idea que es riesgosa pero podrían salvarse o destruirlos

-Cynder vamos a usar lo convexidad dijo spyro muy confiado

-Spyro es peligroso sino tenemos los elementos para poder usarlo podría destruirnos dijo cynder preocupada

-Lo sé pero es la única opción que queda dijo spyro asiendo

-Tienes razón, ustedes deben irse dijo cynder

-No nos quedamos ayudar dijo Fernando

-Por favor entienda es peligroso podrían salir lastimados además estaremos bien dijo cynder asiendo que Fernando y Andrea se empezaran alejar del peligro

-Estas lista dijo spyro con una risa

-Si estoy lista dijo cynder con una risa ante el peligro

Sacaron un brillo morado ambos dragones que luego lanzaron ambos un rugido de convexidad morado contra el ave que ala ves el ave hacia un rugido eléctrica a la vez que chocaban ambos rugidos que ala ves no querían ceder si alguno cedía el oponente conocerá su muerte en esos momentos Fernando y Andrea observaban la pelea pero Andrea se dio cuenta que el rugido del rayo estaba ocasionando que se empezaran a resbalar los dragones entonces fueron hacia a ellos para evitar que se resbalaran ocasionado que perdieran

Fernando sostenía a spyro y Andrea sostenía a cynder sin que cedieran cuenta que se estaban exponiendo ala convexidad gracia a su ayuda spyro y cynder lograron estar estables con su convexidad lograron darle pero aun así el ave intentaba resistir pero empezó a quemar ocasionándola que lo derribaran muerta y chocando contra el suelo

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda dijo cynder llorando su alegría a la vez débil que sacaba poco de sangre en la nariz ay en la boca al igual que spyro

-De nada dijo Fernando feliz junto Andrea que habían ayudado

Pero de repente se quedaron inconscientes Fernando y Andrea ocasionando que spyro y cynder se preocuparan por ellos lo que vieron los sorprendió como una energía morada los cubría y los convertía en dos dragones más

-Spyro que fue lo que paso dijo cynder preocupada por ellos

-Creo que la energía de convexidad tiene que ver con esto dijo spyro

-Que asemos ahora dijo cynder

-Vamos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro y luego dormiremos pensaremos en la mañana que hacer dijo spyro mientras los llevaban hacia la cascada después de eso haciendo que ambos durmieron juntos y lo que pasara mañana seria a un día interesante

 **Nota: hice referencia al ave del trueno delos mitos nativos norteamericanos**

 **La convexidad es una energía poderosa que tienen spyro y cynder**


	3. fernando vs andrea

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Episodio 2 entrenamiento para ser un dragón y Fernando vs Andrea**

En la mañana el campamento Andrew había despertado para hacerle una broma a Andrea como le a echo durante su infancia de siempre se da cuenta de que no estaba Andrea luego busco a Fernando pero no estaba y se empezó preocuparse y despertó Alfredo le dijo que no estaban y se pusieron a buscarlos en el bosque

Mientras en bosque cerca de la cascada estaban despertando Fernando y Andrea vieron a los dos dragones sentados alegres al ver que estaban bien

-buenos días dormilones dijo spyro en un tono alegre

-buenos días también dijo Andrea

Luego de eso trataron de pararse tanto Andrea y Fernando cayeron al suelo rápidamente

-hay eso dolió por que nos cuesta pararnos dijo Fernando al sobarse la cabeza

-bueno esta junto al rio pueden verse y lo sabrán dijo cynder señalando al rio a su lado

Cuando vieron con el reflejo del rio se sorprendían lo que veían que se habían convertido en dragones

Fernando noto que su piel era de color rojo carmesin que tenia marcas doradas al igual que sus 2 cuernos como el de spyro y la membrana del ala era de color blanco a igual que su pecho en la punta de su cola su cuchilla tenía el aspecto de un sol de color dorado ala ves sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro

Andrea noto que su piel era de color azul claro que tenia marcas plateadas al igual que sus cuernos como los de cynder y la membrana del ala era de color blanco a igual que su pecho en la punta de su cola tenía el aspecto de un cuchilla de color plateado ala ves sus ojos eran de color verde claro

Cuando más se fijaban se daban cuenta que eran omnívoros al darse cuenta que tenia colmillos y ala ves tenían muelas

-Increíble somos dragones que piensas Andrea dijo Fernando muy animado a su cuerpo

-Tienes razón dijo Andrea alegre

-Pero estoy confundida como nos convertimos en dragones dijo Andrea

-Les podemos explicar lo que paso dijo spyro con buen ánimo para contarles

-Bueno como verán cuando se expusieron a la energía de la convexidad los convirtió en dragones les cuento los efectos son permanentes eso es lo que me dijo ignitus hace un tiempo los que tienen energía convexidad pueden usarlo para curar heridas ocasionadas por la convexidad

-Esos es increíble lo que estas diciendo dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo Andrea y Fernando

-Podemos ser amigos dijeron tanto cynder y spyro

-Desacuerdo dijeron alegremente y sonriendo tanto Fernando y Andrea

-Mi nombre es spyro y ella es cynder dijeron con alegría

\- bueno vamos a comer hay dos huevos que quedaron dentro de la cueva dijo cynder muy contenta

-Desacuerdo dijo Fernando muy feliz entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones se metieron a la cueva para cenar a la vez muy alegres

…

Cuando Alfredo y Andrew llegaron al claro notaron el cadáver del ave gigante muerta siendo devorada por una manada de lobos entonces Alfredo usa su pistola para asustar a los lobos se vallan cuando logro su objetivo se acerco al ave y la observo entonces Andrew pregunto

-¿Qué cosas es esto? dijo Andrew pero le contesto Alfredo su pregunta

-Un ave del trueno contesto Alfredo sorprendido lo que veía

-Un ave que que dijo Andrew confundido

-El ave del trueno es una bestia mística de los indígenas que cuenta que esta ave crea los truenos y rayos que se alimenta de osos, orcas, venados, humanos pero al aparecer fu asesinada con un fuego extraño asiéndola caer al juzgar por su descomposición fue durante la noche además hay unas huellas que van directo a una cascada cerca de aquí y alabes me dice que mi sobrina y Fernando están hay dijo Alfredo por el análisis como si fuera como una escena de crimen mientras Andrew se lleva una pluma de esa ave

-Por qué dices que está en la cascada dijo Andrew por curiosidad

-Solo es una corazonada dijo Alfredo sonriendo entonces fueron directo a la cascada

…-que rico estuvieron estos huevos dijo Andrea satisfecha contenta

-Me da mucho gusto dijo cynder alegría con su nueva amiga

-Bueno estoy satisfecho vamos a beber agua del rio dijo Fernando

-De acuerdo dijeron spyro, cynder, Andrea mientras los acompañaban saliendo de la cueva

Mientras en unos arbustos cercanos Andrew y Alfredo estaban saliendo del bosque y vieron la cascada enorme pero notaron que salían de la cascada 4 criaturas que parecían ser dragones Alfredo hiso que Andrew y él se pusieran atrás de los arbustos

-Que asemos ahora dijo Alfredo preocupado

-Bueno voy dispararle al dragón rojo para dar advertencia y que se alejen para ver si están adentro de la cueva de acuerdo dijo Alfredo mientras apuntaba el dragon rojo bebiendo agua

A la vez cuando Fernando bebía junto con spyro y cynder bebían en el rio sin percatarse de la presencia de Alfredo y Andrew

Pero Andrea iba tomar el agua pero oyó con sus sentidos mejorados desde lejos como un gatillo de un rifle de flanco tirador que se recargaba entonces uso su vista se fijo en los arbusto vio a su tío punto de disparar a Fernando mientras bebía entonces corrió en sus cuatro con una velocidad directo a su tío antes que disparara pero empuja a su tío atrás pero alavés ocasiona que dispara a Andrea que se oye un ruido de disparo que los demás dragones dejan de beber

-Andrea no dijo Fernando preocupado fue corriendo hacia ella acompañado de spyro y cynder

Alfredo espantado sostenido con unas garras de una dragona que el notaba con su aspecto él pensaba que era su fin pero una voz reconocible le sacudió su mundo

-Tío por favor no lastimes Fernando por estar juntos dijo Andrea en forma de precaución por Alfredo

-No puede ser eres mi sobrina pregunto Alfredo por temor que no fuera su sobrina

-Claro que soy tu pequeña sobrina pero ahora soy tu pequeña dragoncita dijo Andrea con una mirada de alegría sonriendo con su felicidad por su nuevo aspecto

Entonces la dragona le quita sus garras sobre el gracias a eso se levanto dejo su rifle flaco tirador y abrazo fuerte a Andrea por preocupación a si ella asiendo que el mismo Andrew que abriera la boca abierta lo que esta afrente de sus ojos

-Por favor no me espantes así estaba tan preocupado dijo Alfredo sacando unas pocas lagrimas al saber que esta a salvo

-Ya no te tienes que preocuparte ya no soy la chica tímida y débil ahora soy fuerte y valiente como tu dijo Andrea sacando lagrimas a la vez feliz pero por desgracia ella empezó abrasar con mucho más fuerza

-Andrea estas bien dijo Fernando que estaba preocupado a la vez llegaban spyro y cynder

-Si estoy bien parece que las balas convencionales no me penetra gracias por preocuparte Fernando dijo Andrea pero feliz

-Yo creo que deberías dejar de abrazarlo parece que se está ahogando dijo spyro algo preocupado al notar al humano como se ponía azul

-Lo siento estas bien dijo Andrea mientras lo soltaba como le veía tratando de respirar

-Tío discúlpame no me acostumbro a mi nueva fuerza dijo Andrea pidiendo una disculpa sincera

-Estoy bien no te preocupes dijo Alfredo tosiendo por el abrazo que le dieron

-Quien es el pregunto cynder al verlo por curiosidad

-El es Alfredo y es el tío de Andrea dijo Fernando

-Y el otro que tiene boca abierta dijo spyro señalando pero contesto ahora andrea

-Es solo pequeño bebe Andrew dijo Andrea en forma de broma pesada para Andrew sintiera cuando le hacia una broma a ella

-Andrew se enojo por el comentario y contesto

-No soy un bebe niña lagartija sub desarrollada dijo Andrew enforna de insulto que hiso que Andrea se enojara

-No me provoques ahora porque pudo torturarte con esta forma pequeñito dijo Andrea en forma broma mientras que los otros reían

-Bueno por favor calmasen de acuerdo dijo Alfredo viendo la situación no iba terminar

-Está bien dijeron Andrea y Andrew al mismo tiempo

-bueno ya que se calmo la situación me podrías presentar a tus amigos al parecer dijo Alfredo hacia Fernando

-El es spyro y ella es cynder dijo Fernando

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos dijo Alfredo en modo de saludo

-Me da mucho gusto en conocerlos también dijo spyro contento que se resolviera de una buena forma

Después de eso estuvieron platicando hasta medio día sobre la vida de spyro y cynder hasta la noche de ayer ocasionando sorprendieran tanto Andrea como Fernando pero para Alfredo los respetaba lo que había sucedido incluso el ánimo a cynder cuanto estuvo deprimida por lo que tuvo que pasar su infancia pero Alfredo le conto que eso es el pasado lo que importa es el futuro ocasionando que cynder estuviera feliz de nuevo .

-Tengo una fantástica idea dijo Andrea muy emocionada

-Podríamos pasar el campamento a la cascada para estar con spyro y cynder junto Fernando y Andrew si es posible le dijo Andrea a Alfredo con cara de perrito

-Está bien lo hare para mi pequeña dragoncita dijo Alfredo con buena gana

-Antes que se fueran Andrea y Fernando fueron detenidos por spyro

\- Esperen por favor queremos platicar algo importante mientras estábamos comiendo dijo spyro

-spyro trata proponer que seria que los entrenáramos para que sean dragones autentica si quieren serlo dijo cynder muy animada

-Creo que ellos tienen razón dijo Fernando feliz

-Me gustaría mucho saber lo que somos capaces ahora dijo Andrea muy emocionada ala situación

-Bueno entonces yo entrenare a Fernando y cynder entrenara Andrea de acuerdo dijo spyro

-De acuerdo hagámoslo dijeron lo mismo más animados

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos si no se preocuparan por nosotros dijo cynder

Entonces se fueron para traer el campamento a la cascada los 4 jóvenes dragones juntos ala vés que Andrea y Fernando están emocionados por entrenar junto spyro y cynder con sus mejores amigos ahora

…

Mientras en el pentágono a las 2:00 pm

Hay una reunión con el presidente para discutir sobre los planes para hacerle al frente contra la organización dark skull

-La situación es cada vez peor perdemos zonas cada vez con más frecuencia hay que hacer algo dijo el presidente molesto la situación

-Lo entiendo señor presidente pero tiene que estar calmado para escuchar señor dijo el secretario de defensa

-Bueno como sabrán la organización dark skull está formada por su líder Edgard moriarti un hombre conquistador y calculador pero a un así solo hemos solo identificar a un solo miembro ha eso es el siguiente punto dijo wiston harter mientras le mostraba unas diapositivas que mostraba en el cuarto

-El científico en jefe de la organización Dr. Sebastián kromwell culpable de experimentos ilegales del alteración genética además nuestra inteligencia nos muestra que el planea hacer un trato en el puerto A-5 de nueva york para conseguir una especie de arma desconocida que está adentro del maletín dijo harter pero en ese momento interviene el presidente

-Cuando su sedera el trato dijo el presidente

\- en una semana por lo menos por eso enviare a mi equipo a recuperar el maletín dijo harter pero fue interrumpido por comandante peigan Boswik

-No estoy de acuerdo que el valla su equipo pues tiene un asunto sobre la misión de detener al rey de la montaña cerca del Tíbet dijo peigan boswik de mala gana

-es mentira lo sabes boswik dijo harter furioso pero es interrumpido por el secretario de defensa

-tiene razón boswik además está en el informe dijo el secretario de defensa

-pero señor esto es un mal entendido dijo harter tratando defenderse pero no funciono

-basta ya el asunto se acabo tu al Tíbet y boswik al puerto de acuerdo dijo el presidente

-fin del asunto dijo el presidente para terminar la reunión

Después de esa reunión harter empezaba a sospechar que peigan boswik era un espía que trabajaba dark skull entonces harter ase una llamada a un ex militar si le hacia el favor de recuperar el maletín de nueva york

…

Durante ese lapso del tiempo de una semana duro el entrenamiento para los nuevos 2 jóvenes dragones paso rápido en el primer día Fernando y Andrea preguntaron a spyro y cynder como era su mundo y a la vez cuanta edad tenia le contestaron diciéndole que al igual que cynder tenían la misma edad 16 años sorprendidos que tenía la misma edad entonces spyro junto cynder les cuenta que solo somos niños cuando somos adultos a los 35 años incluso podemos vivir 500 años ellos se sorprendieron que aun les faltaba para crecer y que ala ves podrían vivir tanto tiempo.

En los días restantes fue entrenamiento primero que aprendieron fe despertar el elemento que dominaban el primer despertarlo fue Fernando su elemento era el fuego estaba contento y spyro orgulloso de su esfuerzo en esos momentos Andrea despertó su elemento que era la oscuridad entonces cynder estuvo contenta luego de eso les enseñaron a volar al principio el que dominaba bien el vuelo era Andrea que tenía un talento natural único el que le costaba trabajo era Fernando podía volar el problema es que chocaba al tratar de aterrizar tardo dos días en perfeccionarlo después practicaron como pelear cuerpo acuerpo y a la vez el uso del dominio del elemento luego de eso en el descanso los 4 dragones jugaban junto Andrew a la vez Alfredo notaba que un dragón joven cual es el tamaño de un dragón joven sobre sus 4 patas era tan solo más bajo que el humano por lo tanto su cuerpo debía tener aproximadamente unos tres metros y medio de largo incluyendo la cola, si se paraba sobres sus patas traseras, tenía casi el doble del tamaño y el hecho que se piel tenía una resistencia como el de un tanque militar los hacían inmune a las balas convencionales . Durante el quinto día iba cambiar la vida de Fernando y Andrea.

-Lo logre dijo Andrea con alegría por haber logrado hacer el torrente flamas oscura contra la piedra para que se destruyera

-Eres increíble Andrea dijo cynder a la vez que le daba un abrazo de felicitación a la vez se reían ambas

-Bien creo que es hora de festejar tu logro no lo crees dijo cynder

-Si dijo Andrea algo desanimada ocasionando que cynder se preocupara

-Por que estas desanimada Andrea dijo cynder

-Es que ya soy una dragona poderosa al fin y siempre he querido decirle a Fernando todo este tiempo que siempre lo he amado dijo Andrea deprimida

-Vamos no te pongas así dijo cynder tratando animarle entonces se le vino a la mente una idea que le hiso sonreír que haría muy feliz Andrea

-Sabes cómo puedes impresionar Fernando y a la vez que lo amas dijo cynder con una risa maliciosa

-Dime por favor dijo Andrea curiosa por el comentario de cynder

-Ven aquí tengo un plan genial dijo cynder susurrándole su plan ocasionando que Andrea se le formara una risa maliciosa

Mientras en otra parte del bosque Fernando había completado el entrenamiento el dominio de fuego spyro lo felicito y orgulloso de su mejor amigo entones empezaron a regresar junto Andrew mientras platicaban como iban a festejas para llegar campamento junto a la cascada se toparon cynder en el camino ella solo pidió hablar personalmente solo con spyro y Andrew entonces empezaron susurrar para que no oyera Fernando lo único que vio fue como spyro, cynder, Andrew ponían un sonrisa maliciosa entonces spyro le dijo que fuera por agua más pura que se sitúa por un lago no tan lejos del campamento por el sur entonces Fernando salió volando directo al lago cuando se fue Fernando entonces cynder le daba gracias spyro y Andrew entonces spyro abraso a cynder y le dio un beso apasionado mientras Andrew iba al campamento a darle la noticia Alfredo lo que iba pasar

Mientras Fernando llegaba al lago para recoger el agua con una cubeta que traía en el osico lo soltó para admirar el paisaje

-Qué hermoso lugar es este lago dijo Fernando

-Claro que si dijo Andrea detrás de él mientras aterrizaba detrás de el ocasionando que se diera la vuelta y viera Andrea

-Hola Andrea como estas dijo Fernando alegre pero es golpeado por la cola de Andrea empujándolo contra el árbol ocasionando que se derribara después de eso Fernando se paro y hablo

-Te hice algo malo para hacerte enojar dijo Fernando

-Yo te demostrare quien es más fuerte tú o yo dijo con un risa dijo Andrea le lanzaba llamarada oscura el la esquiva salta alabes usa sus llamas para darle y asearla que choque con otro árbol

-Por favor no quiero pelear contigo dijo Fernando tratando de convencerla que se calme

-Estoy harta ser la débil y indefensa dijo Andrea mientras usa su oscuridad para despistar a Fernando mientras por la sombra generada por Fernando salía por atrás Andrea golpeándole la cabeza haciéndole chocar contra los arboles se levanto sacudiéndose

-Bueno si no hay opción dijo Fernando entonces ataco con su llamarada de fuego a la vez contra la llamarada de Andrea ocasionando un nube de humo luego de eso Andrea agarra a Fernando saltando en el aire a la vez dándole unas patadas luego haciéndole caer y chocando contra el piso haciendo rescravajara el suelo

-Fernando cuando se recupero la visión noto que Andrea ya no estaba y la vio en el aire en picada para golpearlo entonces la esquiva asiendo que ella chocara contra el suelo tuvo oportunidad de agarrarla boca arriba la sostuvo y le hablo a ella

-Por favor dime qué te pasa dijo Fernando preocupado

-Es por esto dijo Andrea dándole a Fernando un beso ocasionando que Fernando se sonrojara perdiendo el agarre haciendo que Andrea pusiera boca arriba ahora a Fernando ahora ella le conto

-Yo te amo y quise mostrar mi poder que aprendido esta semana dijo Andrea con un cara apasionada mientras lo soltaba

-Yo también te amo Andrea dijo Fernando cundo se paraba

Entonces abrasa Andrea mientras ella le da un ronroneo que hace que Fernando se sonroje y alavés se dan un beso apasionado después de eso en el atardecer el dragón y la dragona veían el paisaje a costados juntos veían el sol en el atardecer

-Fernando soy la dragona más afortunada en tenerte dijo Andrea muy feliz pudieron haberse quedado así pero recordaron que los demás los estaban esperando en el campamento y ala ves ansiosos contarles a los demás su nueva relación los 2jovenes dragones decidieron no volar sino caminar directo al campamento juntos ninguno de los 2 se separó durante el camino

…

En un hotel privado harter hacia llamada para tratar de comunicarse con su viejo amigo desde hace un tiempo

-Vamos donde estas viejo amigo contesta por favor el tiempo se acaba dijo harter pero en esos momentos fue contestado

-Hola quien habla dijo Alfredo contestando

-Qué bueno escuchar tu voz dijo harter muy contento al escucharlo

-Harter eres tu dijo Alfredo

-Si soy yo viejo amigo donde estas exactamente dijo harter

-Estoy en yelostown en vacaciones con mi Sabrina junto con sus amigos además oí que ahora eres coronel felicidades dijo Alfredo

-Gracias Alfredo lo que te quiero pedir un favor que me hagas dijo harter muy serio

-Cualquier misión que me pidas olvídalo ya me retire no quiero volverlo a pasar de nuevo entiendes dijo Alfredo molesto

-Entiendo se que fuiste delas fuerzas especiales inglesas lo que paso hace 3 años no fue tu culpa no podias evitarlo pero es importante esto dijo harter haciendo que Alfredo se interesara

-Cuál es el trabajo que tienes para mi harter dijo Alfredo

-En el puerto A-5 de nueva york en esta noche dark skull planea hacer un intercambio alas 10:00 pm por un portafolios es muy importante que no lo obtengan tienes 3 horas para obtenerlo antes que se haga intercambio dijo harter

-Porque no pides ayuda a tu gobierno para esta misión dijo alfredo

-Lo haría pero no es seguro pedir ayuda al gobierno e incluso no les he dicho una parte de la verdad sino que les dije que era una especie de arma por que tengo mi sospechas que alguien esta infiltrado y está pasando información para dark skull a nuestras espaldas dijo harter

-Que tiene que ver conmigo dijo Alfredo

-Porque lo que hay en el maletín es pista de lo que hemos buscado desde que éramos niños dijo hartar

-Quieres decir lo que hay el maletine es el mapa del rey dragon dijo Alfredo sorprendido

-Si es ese mapa nos podría guiar hacia la legendaria puerta de Einar dijo harter

-No solo te lo pido como un favor si no mas como un amigo que te ne sesita dijo harter ocasionando que Alfredo lo pensara y tomara la decisión

-Desacuerdo lo hare pero con solo una condición dijo Alfredo

-Cuál es tu condición que me pides pregunto harter

-Que mi sobrina junto a su novio y sus amigos hagan esta misión dijo Alfredo muy confiado

-As perdido la cabeza arriesgarías la vida de tu sobrina y sus amigos, además es una misión imposible dijo harter

-Te lo explicare todo solo tienes que venir a yelostow para contártelo dijo Alfredo haciendo que harter lo pensara y asedio

-Lo hare te lo permito voy a ir pero no solo me acompañaran 2 soldados conmigo para verte dijo harter

-Bien nos vemos harter dijo Alfredo antes de colgar el celular

…

en el campamento unos minutos antes de la llamada ya se había anochecido en esos momentos spyro y cynder junto andrew estaban haciendo los preparativos para festejar que concluyo el entrenamiento de Fernando y Andrea

-donde pongo la comida dijo Andrew a cynder

-por ahí por favor dijo cynder señalando hacia la mesa

-creo con esto está listo para hacer la fiesta dijo spyro muy contento

en esos momentos aparecieron atravesando los arbustos Fernando y Andrea juntos sin separarse en eso cynder hablo

-como estuvo tu plan Andrea dijo cynder para iniciar la conversación

-fue excelente mucho mas mejor dijo Andrea muy emocionada lo que paso en esos momentos Fernando y Andrea les contaban sobre lo que había pasado entonces ellos estaban felices por su nueva relación de Fernando y Andrea en esos momentos Alfredo recibe una llamada entonces él se mete a una de las casa de campaña para poder contestar sin molestar por su plática de los demás

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Andrea dijo cynder mientras ala ves abrazaba Andrea de orgullosa

-Bien hecho amigo dijo spyro orgulloso de Fernando

-Al parecer al fin la niñita pudo confesarle lo que sentía a su novio dijo Andrew para molestar Andrea en esos momentos Andrea usa su cola para derribar Andrew haciendo que él se callera

-Por qué me tiras Andrea dijo Andrew mientras se levantaba

Será porque soy una niñita dijo Andrea para burlarse ocasionando que se reían de el en esos momentos su Alfredo salía de la casa de campaña

-Tío quien llamo pregunto Andrea algo curiosa por la llamada

-Era un viejo amigo conocido desde hace tiempo le contesto Andrea

Entonces Alfredo empezó a contarles que tenía que ir al puerto de nueva york y recuperar el maletín de unas personas malas pero spyro y cynder preguntaron por qué era tan importante el maletín lo única que les dijo Alfredo fue es pieza clave para regresar a su mundo al oír eso spyro y cynder les daba la ilusión por fin regresar a casa y alabes Fernando y Andrea muy emocionados al fin probar sus nuevas habilidades entonces Fernando les conto que calculaba para llegar a nueva york era unas 2 horas y 30 minutos entonces les daría 30 minutos antes dela entrega en esos instantes Andrew se subió a la espalda de Fernando para ir con ellos mientras ellos se fueron a nueva york volando Alfredo se despidió de ellos que tuvieran suerte en su misión mientras el se preparaba sus preparativos para su visita.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **verán que involucra un gran misterio del pasado de Alfredo y la relación que tiene harter**_

 _ **Bueno cualquier duda que tenga sobre comenten o pueden aportar ideas que tratare de anexarlas**_


	4. nueva york

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Episodio 3 batalla en el puerto de nueva york**

Spyro, cynder, Andrea y Fernando llevando Andrew llevan volando la mitad desde yelostow a nueva york spyro los guiaba basando la indicación que dijo Alfredo atrás de él iban Andrea y cynder platicando entre ellas los últimos que iban atrás que eran Fernando y Andrew estaban discutiendo

-Andrew cálmate por favor es difícil volar si alguien se está moviendo sobre mi espalda dijo Fernando algo molesto

-Vamos amigo desde cundo yo puedo subirme a un dragón volando los cielos dijo Andrew

-Si pero no es motivo de golpearme como si fuera un caballo dijo Fernando

-Bueno si no quieres llevarme mejor le pido a Andrea si me lleva dijo Andrew haciendo que Fernando se molestara un poco más el hablo

-Ni eso ni se te ocurra dijo Fernando gruñendo

-Que pasa no quieres que ella me lleve pregunto Andrew

-No quiero que ni le toques ninguna de sus escamas dijo Fernando

-O vamos no crees que ella pueda llevarme crees que ella es débil dijo Andrew

-Ella no es débil no quiero que Andrea lleve alguien como tú dijo Fernando mientras que Andrea y cynder se fijaron en la discusión de Fernando y Andrew haciendo que ellas se reían lo que veían

-Vaya me hace recordar como sparx y yo peleábamos así dijo cynder a Andrea y ella pregunto

-quien es sparx pregunto Andrea a cynder

-bueno sparx es el hermano spyro de una familia de libélulas que lo adopto dijo cynder

-enserio spyro es adoptado por libélulas dijo Andrea sorprendida

-si es verdad dijo cynder

-viéndolo así creo que sparx y Andrew se llevarían muy bien dijo Andrea

-tienes razón dijo cynder haciendo que ellas rieran así mismas

-que pasa ahí pregunto spyro por curiosidad lo que hacía reír

-nada mi amor solo nos divertíamos creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el viaje dijo cynder

cuando al fin llegaron a nueva york lo que veían spyro y cynder les sorprendía una ciudad iluminaba durante la noche pero gracias a la noche pudieron seguir volando sin atraer atención de la gente mientras volaban vieron la estatua de la libertad después llegaron al puerto A-5 y aterrizaron y Andrew bajo de Fernando entonces cynder pregunto Fernando

-que era esa estatua pregunto cynder a Fernando

-es la estatua de libertad y que fue un regalo de Francia para estados unidos hace mucho tiempo dijo Fernando a cynder

-si ya acabaron de hacer turismo tenemos que hacer una misión dijo spyro para se concentraran

-Tienes razón dijo cynder

Entonces vieron un almacén donde iba hacer la reunión los 4 jóvenes dragones más el humano se metieron y lo que vieron estaba lleno de cajas y tanques de combustible spyro propuso que mejor nos ocultamos detrás de esas cajas para emboscarlos entonces ellos estuvieron de acuerdo se pusieron atrás de las cajas para esperar el intercambio hay esperaron durante los 30 minutos y vieron que entraron 4 hombres armados uno de ellos llevaba un maletín plateado en la mano y ala ves que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo con cabello café oscuro que esperaban el intercambio.

-Jefe es esta lugar dijo spaivi

-se paciente amigo mío no faltan en llegar dijo Jack

-Si spaivi tranquilízate tonto dijo Benny

-Benny deja de molestarme por favor dijo spaivi

-Jonathan por favor controla esos 2 antes que ocasionan un problema dijo Jack

-Si jefe enseguida dijo Jonathan mientras tranquilizaba a sus compañeros llegaba en esos instantes unos 2 hombres que median 2 metros con gabardina blanca con sobrero blanco uno de ellos estaba cubierto la cabeza con una máscara blanca mientras el otro se veía musculoso y era calvo usando lentes oscuro y que llevaba un maletín negro y el hablo

-Veo que si vinieron después de todo dijo boswik en forma sarcástica seria

-Espera un momento donde esta cronwel dijo Jack molesto

-Me envió a mi Jack a el no la interesa ver a un ser insignificante como tu dijo boswik

-Qué diablos dices, no tienes derecho decirle a nuestro jefe dijo spaivi pero es interrumpido por Jack para que el hable

-Disculpa por la intervención de mi compañero vamos hablar de negocios si estas de acuerdo dijo Jack seriamente

-Esta bien tienes lo que te pedimos pregunto boswik

-Si aquí esta tuvimos que matar 20 personas por esto dijo Jack mostrándole un cilindro metálico con marcas antiguas en forma de rompecabezas que solo se podía abrir era a partir un código

-Déjeme ver si es real el paquete si no quieren problemas dijo boswik

-Esta bien solo que cumplas el pago de los 2 millones de dólares que nos prometieron dijo Jack

-Soy hombre de palabra aquí esta el dinero dijo boswik entregándole el maletín negro a Jack y alavés entregándole a Jack entregándole el maletín plateado a boswik

-Bien veamos si es lo que pedimos dijo boswik y ala ves checa el contenido y saca el cilindro y el pone la clave para abrirlo y saca un pergamino con un sello antiguo

…

Los 4 jóvenes dragones y Andrew que estaban atrás de los cajas oyendo el comentario y a la vez que spyro observaba se sorprendió lo que veía

-No puede ser dijo spyro con voz baja para que no lo oyeran i se dirigió a ellos

-Estas bien spyro dijo cynder preocupada al ver la expresión de spyro

-Si solo que ellos tiene es algo de nuestro mundo dijo spyro

-Porque crees que el contenido sea de su mundo dijo Fernando curioso

-Porque tiene el emblema de los guardianes dijo spyro

-Si es asi debe ser importante hay que evitar que lo obtenga dijo Andrea

-Para eso tengo un plan escuchen dijo Andrew les decía como recuperar el maletín

…

-Bueno al menos los mercenarios saben hacer un buen trabajo dijo boswik en forma de insulto

-Oye al menos agradece que lo hayamos conseguido dijo Jack

-Bueno con esto estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo dijo boswik pero es interrumpido por una voz al oírla

-Alto ahí que nadie se mueva dijo spyro trayendo la atención de los demás cuando se fijaron se sorprendieron los mercenarios ver 4 dragones al frente de ellos y que ala vez que hablan

-Que son esas cosas horribles son jefe dijo spaivi

-No lose pero no tiene derecho para interrumpir en los negocios dijo Jack aleves que spaivi usaba una metralleta para atacar a Andrea pero ella esquiva y ala vez se lanza para dar un colazo contra spaivi dejándolo inconsciente

-Que mal educado son ustedes dijo Andrea para molestarlos

-Spaiviiiiiiii! dijo Jack furioso que a la vez que le iba a dispar pero cynder lo agarra y lo arroja unas cajas haciendo que el estuviera inconsciente en esos Benny iba atacar usando 2 metralletas contra ellas pero es detenido por una embestida de spyro haciendo que el quede inconsciente

-Espero que te de una lesión de no atacar alguien por detrás dijo spyro

-Malditos ustedes me lo van a pagar dijo Jonathan molesto apuntándoles con una basuca que el llevaba

-Ni se te ocurra atacarlos desgraciado dijo Leonardo alavés que lo atacaba con un rugido de fuego que no era dañino si no más para dejarlo inconsciente y logro hacerlo, y alavés haciendo que los dos con gabardina se distrajeran por la pela en esos instantes Andrew se soba el maletín que sin se dieran cuenta pero cuando se dieron cuenta vieron que un adolecente les entregaba el maletín a los dragones

-Aquí está ya podemos irnos de aquí dijo Andrew

-Tienes razón a que irnos antes de que dijo spyro pero es interrumpido haciendo que se fije en boswik que aplaudía sarcásticamente

-Bravo bravo me han sorprendido podrían amablemente devolverme el maletín dijo boswik

-Qué te pasa no te sorprende ver a 4 dragones muy fuertes que pueden acabar contigo y tu compañero dijo Andrew muy orgulloso de sus compañeros

-Pues claro que no son solo unas crías de dragón espera un momento pero si son el legendario dragón purpura y el terror de los cielos y tienen amigos que patético dijo boswik insultando y alavés haciendo que spyro y cynder se alteraran se enojara Andrea

-Dinos como sabes de ello dijo Andrea molesta mostrando sus dientes molesta pero aun así no contesto

-Contesta la pregunta de in mediato dijo spyro molesto pero a un así Siguió sin hablar provocando aún más su ira

-Habla de una vez dijo spyro entonces boswik hablo

-Son demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo pero como es la primera vez que nos conocemos solo les voy a decir esto única vez la guerra no ha acabado aun solo se prologo dijo boswik haciendo que spyro se preocupara más y a la vez curioso

-Pero les dejo un regalo de bienvenido si logran sobrevivir tal vez les de algunas respuestas dijo boswik mientras salía de la bodega y alavés que el acompañante de boswik quemara su ropa revelando que era un monstruo cubierto de llamas

-Que vamos hacer con esa cosa dijo Andrew preocupado la situación pero spyro hablo

-Escuchen bien esto de acuerdo dijo spyro

-Cuál es el plan dijo Fernando curioso

-Llévense a los a estos hombres de aquí a un lugar seguro cynder y yo podemos con ese monstruo dijo spyro

-Por qué podemos ayudar dijo Fernando pero es interrumpido por cynder

-Lo sabemos pero no queremos que nadie salga herido ni menos unos mercenarios tontos por favor dijo cynder para hacer recapacitar a sus compañeros

-De acuerdo dijo Fernando en esos instante Andrew deja el maletín y va a llevar cargando a un mercenario inconsciente fuera del almacén, Fernando llevaba en su espalda 2 mercenarios inconscientes al igual que Andrea llevaba a un mercenario inconsciente por la espalda cuando salieron del almacén a buscar un lugar seguro para los mercenarios en esos momentos cuando se fueron spyro y cynder se pusieron en posición de ataque

-Bien muéstranos lo que puedes hacer monstruo de fuego dijo spyro

El monstruo ataca con una bola de fuego contra spyro pero el lo esquiva y alavés que cynder le da un puñetazo al monstruo haciendo que retrocediera un poco lego spyro leda un golpe de cola haciendo que el choque contra unas cajas en esos momentos entonces spyro y cynder usan sus rugidos combinados de fuego y oscuridad que le dan directo a el en esos momentos spyro y cynder pensaban que habían acabado contra el pero se fijan que el monstruo se levanto sin mostrar un signo de debilidad ni cansancio

-Rayos nuestro ataques elementales parece que no le afecta dijo cynder preocupada

-No te preocupes le demostraremos a este monstruo que nunca nos destruirá dijo spyro en ese mismo momento el monstruo ataca con un lanzallamas pero spyro y cynder lo esquivan pero por desgracia le da unos tanques de gas inflamable

…

-Bien aquí estarán seguros por ahora dijo Fernando

-Buen vamos a regresar hay que ayudar a spyro y a cynder contra ese monstruo dijo Andrea preocupada

-Tienes razón vamos dijo Fernando en esos instantes escucharon una explosión

-De donde viene ese ruido pregunto Andrew

-Viene del almacén dijo Andrea preocupada por sus amigos

-Hay que ir rápido nuestros amigos pueden estar en peligro dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón vamos aya dijo Andrea

Entonces Fernando, Andrea y Andrew corrieron directo almacén y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver la pelea extraordinaria de spyro y cynder contra el monstruo

…

En el puerto de nueva york a las 10:00 pm de la noche

-Hans tenemos que buscar una noticia para que me lleve al estrellato dijo cristina

-Vamos crees que una noticia llegara de la nada así como así dijo Hans mientras lleva una cámara de mano

Ellos oyeron una enorme explosión cerca del puerto de almacén vieron un incendio provocado por la explosión y ala ves una criatura de fuego luchando lo para recia ser dos dragones

…

Mientras en el fulgor de la batalla

Spyro y cynder estaban luchando contra un monstruo artificial su aspecto era una forma humanoide con cabeza de cocodrilo con dientes de sable con alas de murciélago, con piernas de águila y cola de cocodrilo y ala ves cubierto de llamas

-Es imparable dijo cynder a spyro

-Maldición podría usar el hielo para derrotarle pero ahora no lo tengo solo tengo el fuego y cynder solo tiene oscuridad y además queda el hecho no podemos utilizar la convexidad dijo spyro

-Chicos recuperen el portafolio rápido no sabemos cuánto tiempo lo contendremos dijo cynder

-De acuerdo dijo Fernando

-Lo veo esta hay dijo Andrea

El portafolio encontraba tirado cerca de un contenedor Fernando, Andrea y Andrew fueron pero vieron que el portafolio estaba abierto

-Donde esta desapareció el mapa dragón dijo Fernando

-Buscaban esto dijo una voz misteriosa

Ellos se fijaron a esa voz misteriosa y lo que vieron fue una mujer aproximada de 18 años contraje gótico con piel blanca pero pálida llevando a una máscara que cubría su cara con pelo blanco y que a la vez que volaba con alas como la de un dragón que era de color negro y en una de sus mano izquierda sostenía el mapa

-Quien eres dijo Fernando con enojo

-Mi nombre es ivette y yo soy los que va ejecutar ahora mismo dijo mientras su mano derecha se creaba una enorme bola fuego

-Como terminamos en este asunto mientras decía Andrew

En esos instantes Ivette lanza la bola de fuego hacia Andrew parecía su fin pero es rescatado por Fernando salvándolo del impacto de la bola de fuego

-Gracias Fernando por salvarme dijo Andrew

-De nada Andrew te quiero pedirte que te ocultes por favor dijo Fernando

-Pero Fernando dijo Andrew pero fue interrumpido

-No quiero que te lastime de acuerdo dijo Fernando

-Esta bien prométeme que no vas perder de acuerdo dijo Fernando mientras se iba a ocultar

-Vamos Ivette demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer dijo Fernando dispuesto enfrentarse a Ivette entonces Fernando ataca con una llamarada de fuego pero Ivette lo esquiva con una velocidad increíble que ni Fernando había previsto pero es golpeado en el estómago por una pata de Ivette haciendo que el choque contra el suelo asiendo que se recrabajara en esos mismos momento Fernando vio que Ivette le iba dar una patada contra el pero Ivette es detenida alavés empujada por la cola de Andrea haciendo que ella chocara contra unos contenedores y alavés se le cayera el mapa

-Estas bien mi amor mío dijo Andrea preocupada por Fernando mal herido

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes me voy a recuperar dijo Fernando para calmar Andrea

-Ve ayudar a nuestros amigos y yo me encargo de esta bruja dijo Andrea muy animada

-No pudo permitir que lo hagas sola por favor ella es demasiado fuerte entiéndelo dijo Fernando preocupado por ella

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien de acuerdo no soy una dragona débil dijo Andrea sonriendo para Fernando

-Está bien voy a ayudar a nuestros amigos pero volveré para ayudarte si tienes problemas dijo Fernando entonces el fue volando directo para ayudar a spyro y cynder

-Valla valla que quieres pelear verdad niñita conmigo y alavés no quieres ser humillada ante tu novia dijo Ivette con un sonrisa maléfica sentada en el contenedor asiendo que Andrea vse fijara en ella

-Muéstrame lo que tienes brujas dijo Andrea animada para darle una lección de no meterse con su novio

-Veo que quieres pelear de acuerdo será genial para hacerlo más interesante utilizaremos solo nuestras fuerzas y no usaremos ningún elemento el quien gane será la chica mas poderosa estas de acuerdo niñita dijo Ivette haciendo que Andrea lo pensarlo y dijo

-Está bien te demostrare que yo soy poderosa al igual mi mejor amiga cynder dijo Andrea muy animada y alavés insultando a Ivette asiendo que ella estuviera molesta

-Muy bien comencemos dijo Ivette que solio volando al mismo tiempo que Andrea dirigiéndose una contra la otra usando al mismo tiempo chocaron puño contra puño con sus fuerzas iniciando la pelea personal

…

Cuando Fernando llego almacén noto como spyro y cynder estaban bien cansados y jadeando ala vez fue hacia ellos

-Están bien amigos e venido ayudar dijo Fernando preocupado

-Gracias por venir necesitamos tu ayuda no podemos destruir esa cosa solo lo pudimos detener momentáneamente dijo spyro

-Pero como esa criatura puede resistir tanto dijo Fernando

-Al parecer al estar cubierto de llamas es inmune a los elementos dijo cynder

-Bueno creo que tengo una idea dijo Fernando atrayendo la atención de spyro y cynder

-Tienes un plan pregunto spyro

-Si tengo escuchen dijo Fernando diciéndoles cual el plan

El monstruo apareció rugiendo listo para seguir atacando entonces cynder lo ataca con una llamarada de oscuridad directamente contra el monstruo pero no le afecto pero atrajo su atención haciendo que el atacara a cynder pero ella lo esquiva dando la oportunidad a Fernando que saltara usando unas cojas que había ahí Fernando utilizando su cola para darle un golpe al monstruo asiendo que el rompiera el suelo que estaba debilitado del fuego cuando cayó al agua saco una gran cantidad de vapor el monstruo volvió ya había perdido las llamas que lo protegía ahora tenía un aspecto carbonozo en eso Fernando lo agarra por las piernas

-Spyro ahoraaa! Dijo Fernando dando la señal

Entonces spyro hace una embestida contra la criatura partiéndola en partes cayendo al suelo cuando termino se dirigió a Fernando

-eres un genio Fernando dijo spyro felicitando por un buen plan para derrotar a la criatura

Parecía que habían acabado con el pero la criatura que un tenía solo un brazo con medio torso muy furioso dispuesto atacarlo usando una llamarada de fuego que estaban distraídos pero cynder se percato lo que quería hacer el monstruo entonces cynder salta a la cabeza del monstruo y plasta su cráneo con sus garras una posición de elegancia haciendo que spyro y Fernando que se sorprendieran la hazaña de cynder

-eres increíble cynder dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 jóvenes dragones

-no es nada solo los protegí dijo cynder sonrojándose por el comentario

-pero eres extraordinaria para esto dijo spyro muy feliz por su novia

-no quiero romper el momento pero tenemos que ayudar Andrea dijo Fernando haciendo que ellos se concentraran de nuevo

-tienes razón hay que ayudarla dijo spyro los 3 dragones fueron volando para ayudar Andrea que estaba peleando

…

Andrew estaba buscado el cilindro entre los escombros el lo encuentra y lo agarra dispuesto para llevarlo con sus amigos pero es detenido por boswik

-Vas a pelear dijo boswik viendo Andrew agarrando un pedazo de madera para proteger el cilindro

-Como lo deses chamaco dijo boswik con malisia

,…..

La pelea de Andrea contra Ivette que se estaba poniendo intensa que estaba ocasionando la destrucción de medio puerto

-Ya estoy harta niña boba dijo Ivette ala ves que agarraba los cuernos de Andrea asiéndola girar y ala ves Andrea gritaba de dolor hasta que fue arrojada y chocando el contenedor haciendo enfadar Andrea

-Con que te crees lista eh dijo Andrea ella agarra el cabello de Ivette haciéndola chocar contra dos contenedores luego le dio patadas y después arrojándola ella choca contra un buque tanque pero solo lo abollo pero Ivette se empezó a molestar

-Vas a pagar por esto dijo Ivette y alavés levantando un contenedor con una sola mano utilizando la fuerza sobrehumana

En esos instantes spyro, Fernando y cynder habían llegado al lugar para ayudar Andrea antes que pudieran hacer algo Ivette había lanzado el contenedor directo contra ella empujándola contra los contenedores pareciendo que ella había perdido

-Andrea aguanta por favor dijo Fernando dispuesto para ayudarla pero cynder lo detiene utilizando su ala

-Qué te pasa tengo que ayudarla dijo Fernando alterado pero cynder lo interrumpe

-No te preocupes no has visto el verdadero poder de Andrea dijo cynder en esos instantes ellos oyeron un ruido que salía del contenedor se fijaron ahí se empezaba romper haciendo un hueco ocasionado por Andrea utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana sonriendo con malicia

-Ese es lo que tienes ancianita dijo Andrea para molestar Ivette volaba ocasionando que Ivette se dirija a velocidad para dar una cachetada luego Andrea responde con una cachetada también pero eso duro 1 minuto pero fue detenido por una patada de Ivette para se parase de ella

-Bueno creo que esto no va llegar a ningún lado que te parece si terminamos con un último golpe nos concentraremos y lanzaremos el último golpe si quieres o eso te aterra pequeña dijo ivette muy confiada que podría ganarle

-Está bien espero que te guste el puesto de perdedora dijo Andrea

Entonces Andrea tanto Ivette empezaron a concentrar el poder que iba utilizar su último ataque sus amigos apoyándola para que derrote a Ivette en esos instantes Andrea se le empezaba formar una delgada línea purpura no visible que nadie se percató solo cynder que pudo notar en esos instantes ellas volaron a la misma dirección una contra la otra con una velocidad Andrea esquiva el golpe de Ivette dándole la oportunidad de darle el último golpe en el pecho de Ivette asiéndola chocar contra unos contenedores declarando que la pelea había acabado cuando los 4 jóvenes dragones se acercaron vieron que Ivette estaba inconsciente al notar que un pedazo de la máscara que revelaba un ojo serrados Andrea fue felicitada por su hazaña

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Andrea dijo spyro felicitando

-Lo hiciste bien dijo cynder orgullosa

-Eres increíble Andrea dijo Fernando muy orgulloso de su novia

-Gracias no me hagan sonrojar por favor dijo Andrea muy apenada por el comentario

-Creo que deberíamos entregar a Ivette a las autoridades cercanas dijo spyro pero fue interrumpido

-Vaya vaya han acabado con Ivette eso no meló esperaba dijo boswik atrayendo la atención de los 4 jóvenes cundo se voltearon quedaron aterrado lo que veían con sus ojos

-Creo que esto es suyo no es asi dijo boswik agarrando la chamarra de Andrew que estaba cubierto de heridas y alavés con algo de sangre

-Que le has hecho Andrew malvado dijo spyro molesto mostrando sus dientes

-No te preocupes el sigue vivo pero debo admitir que dio pelea para proteger este cilindro pero no fue un rival difícil de vencer dijo boswik sonriendo con malicia mostrándole el cilindro de su victoria contra Andrew

-Desgraciado te voy acabar igual que Ivette no te lo perdonare dijo Andrea molesta dispuesta atacar

-Ni se te ocurra o voy a cortar el cuello de su amigo si lo intentas dijo boswik poniendo un cuchillo cerca del cuello de Andrew haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones estuvieran más preocupados sin poder hacer nada

-Les hare una propuesta que les conviene para salvar a su amigo déjeme recoger a Ivette en paz y les entregare a su amigo sano y salvo sino ya saben lo que va pasar dijo boswik amenazándolos entones los 4 dragones se tuvieron que comer su orgullo para salvar a su amigo

-Esta bien te la puedes llevar dijo spyro molesto quedar imponente a esta situación

-Gracias aquí les entrego a su amigo dijo boswik arrojándolo contra el suelo a un lado entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones fueron atender Andrew que estuviera bien en esos boswik empezó a cargar a Ivette con sus brazos y hablo boswik atrayendo la atención de los demás

-Escuchen bien esto jamás vencerán a eskol entendieron nos veremos asta la próxima dijo boswik despidiendo y riendo a la vez utilizando una especie de tele trasportador portátil para escapar hacia un lugar desconocido y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

-Donde se ha ido esos desgraciados dijo Fernando molesto

-Eso no importa hay que ayudar nuestro amigo dijo cynder preocupada

-Tienes razón dijo Andrea

-Quien será ese eskol parece que es el líder de esos malvados dijo spyro muy preocupado por la situación oyó que Andrew estaba tosiendo para respirar atrayendo la atención de los demás

-Andrew por favor no te muevas estas muy mal herido dijo Andrea preocupada

-No importa si no lo conseguiste el mapa solo queremos que estes bien dijo cynder pero Andrew interrumpió mostrándoles el pergamino que lo había guardado su chamarra

-Fue fácil resolver ese código para conseguirlo dijo Andrew antes de quedar inconsciente y alavés llorando con una sonrisa al ver logrado

-Bien hecho viejo amigo dijo Fernando cargándolo con su espalda

Los 4 jóvenes dragones se fueron volando del puerto para no atraer más la atención de las autoridades locales cuando fueron las afueras de nueva york dejaron Andrew a un hospital en las afuera para que lo atendieran lo dejaron al frente para que lo vieran y recogieran a su amigo cuando la gente del hospital se lo llevo adentro los 4 jóvenes se fueron al campamento llevando el pergamino sabiendo que su amigo estará en buenas manos

Cuando llegaron el campamento Alfredo les pregunto

-Cómo fue su misión dijo Alfredo sentado en una silla plegable

-Tío veras esto es lo que paso dijo Andrea contándole lo que había sucedido desde el puerto hasta lo de Andrew en un hospital entonces Alfredo comprendió que fue un éxito entonces Alfredo los llevo asía un claro para que vieran algo cuando llegaron spyro pregunto

-Que estamos haciendo aquí dijo spyro

-ahorita conocerán un viejo amigo dijo Alfredo en esos instantes apareció un helicóptero militar de transporte los 4 jóvenes se sor prendieron lo que veían cuando el helicóptero toco tierra se abrió la puerta revelando un hombre acompañado de dos soldados armados

-eses es tu amigo dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 jóvenes dragones

en esos momentos la vida delos jóvenes dragones iban a cambiar para siempre .

 ** _nota: aquí de muestra que es un mal que no hay que ponerlo ligera y es la primera vez que aparece los malos en esta historia además la escena dela destrucción del puerto fue inspirado el primer manga de fairy tail pueden dar su opinión e ideas tratare de anexarlas_**


	5. el comienzo de una nueva aventura

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Episodio 4 la historia de einar y el comienzo de una nueva aventura**

En el reino de los dragones los guardianes junto sparx fueron llamados por el cronista que fueran en la isla flotante para un asunto importante cuando llegaron a la isla flotante se metieron al templo

-Estoy preocupado por spyro, y cynder hay que seguir buscándolo dijo sparx muy preocupado por su hermano

-Lo entiendo sparx hacemos lo posible para encontrarlo dijo terrador para calmarlo

-Terrador es posible que no los volvamos a ver dijo cyril muy serio

-Cómo puedes decir asi dijo terrador molesto con cyril

-Digo la verdad ya llevan varios días desaparecidos los hemos buscado sin ningún resultado lo más probable es que hayan fallecido al restaurar el planeta dijo cyril haciendo que sparx se desanimara pero en esos instantes volter intervino

-Que dices cyril nuestros amigos podrán estar perdidos no creo que estén muertos dijo volter

-Por qué crees que podrían estar vivos dijo cyril

-Tengo una teoría podría explicar dónde están ahora dijo volter

-Bueno cuenta tu teoría volter dijo terrador

-Bueno mi teoría es posible que spyro y cynder estén en un universo alterno, tal vez suene ridículo pero hace abrir la posibilidad que hay varios multi universos, si tomamos en cuenta la zona oscura se podría considerar otra dimensión, también el echo del reino de los dragones como otra mi teoría seria la explicación más lógica ahora dijo volter orgulloso lo que dijo

-Es ridículo que exista otras dimensiones alternas dijo cyril pero fue interrumpido por alguien inesperado

-Lo que dijo volter es verdad dijo ignitius haciendo que los demás los observaran sorprendidos y alabes felices ver su amigo vivo

-ignitus eres tu dijo terrador sorprendido

-si soy yo ahora soy el cronista nuevo de esta nueva era dijo ignitius orgulloso

-es increíble que seas el cronista nuevo y discúlpame si mi comentario lo iso enojar dijo cyril en una expresión de disculpa

-te perdono pero no te preocupes pero trata de tener un poco más de esperanza dijo ignitus

-nos alegra volverte a ver y eso pero es posible encontrar a mi hermano y a cynder dijo sparx muy impaciente

-ahorita les explico todo dijo inginitus que platico lo que había sucedido con él y donde estaban los 2 jóvenes dragones

…

-Es por eso que quería que viniera aquí Alfredo dijo harter al ver 4 dragones juntos a Alfredo haciendo que los 2 solados de harter estuvieran más alerta pero harter hace que bajen las armas

-Bueno primero sería muy amable si ustedes se presentan primero dijo harter

-Está bien si tú vas primero dijo spyro

-Bien mi nombre es coronel Winston harter ahora les toca decir sus nombres dijo harter

-Mi nombres spyro

-Yo soy cynder

-Yo soy Fernando

-Yo soy Andrea

-Espera un momento eres Andrea la sobrina de Alfredo dijo harter a Andrea preguntándolo si ella era realmente

-Si soy yo dijo Andrea sonriendo muy animada

-Cómo es posible que seas una dragona si antes eras humano que yo recuerda dijo harter

-Le puedo explicar lo que está pasando señor dijo spyro mientras comenzaba platicar lo que había pasado estos días y como habían llegado hasta la parte del puerto

-Entonces ustedes destruyeron medio puerto de nueva york dijo uno de los soldados muy alterado

-Cálmate soldado salvaron la ciudad de una catástrofe dijo harter haciendo que el soldado se calmara

-Además estaban luchando con un monstruo que destruyó el puerto dijo Fernando para tratar de explicarlo

-Vez soldado no hay que temer dijo harter

 _"Bueno en realidad casi la mayor parte de la destrucción fue la pelea de Andrea contra ivette"_ Fernando pensaba porque no quería que juzgaran a Andrea

-Quiero preguntarles cómo se enteraron de la situación dijo cynder mientras decía pero de repente spyro, cynder, Andrea, Fernando, quedaron inconsciente

-Que acaba de pasar Alfredo dijo harter preocupado

-No lo sé pero me empieza preocupar dijo Alfredo muy alterado

-Sara y Ulises llamen a la base que necesitamos nuestro científico, unos médicos, equipo para instalar una base tanto como personal y soldados porque nos vamos establecer aquí entendiste lo que te dije dijo harter

-Si señor entendido dijo Sara

-Que hacen aquí a un no tenemos toda la noche vallan vallan dijo harter haciendo que sus soldados fueran al helicóptero para que se comunicara

-No te preocupes Alfredo ellos estarán bien te lo prometo dijo harter para calmarlo

-Está bien gracias dijo Alfredo mientras él los observaba

…

Hace unos minutos antes

-Ellos están en otra dimensión dijeron al mismo tiempo los guardianes al igual que sparx

-Como oyeron nuestros jóvenes dragones están en las tierras de gaia dijo ignitus

-Entonces como lo vamos a regresar dijo terrador

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de traerlos de nuevo aquí pero nesesitare ayuda de sparx para esto si me permiten dijo ignitus

-De acuerdo mientras nosotros seguimos en la reconstrucción y ustedes busquen la manera de regresarlos aquí de nuevo dijo terrador

-Está bien déjamelo a mi dijo ignitus mientras los guardianes se iban solo se quedó sparx

-Ignitus porque convenciste a los guardianes que yo podía ayudar dijo sparx

-Bueno para ser sincero dijo ignitus

-Dilo por favor que esto está matando dijo sparx muy desesperado

-Quieres volver a ver spyro verdad dijo ignitus

-Es enserio si no te jalo los cuernos si es mentira dijo sparx

-Claro que si vamos sígueme aquí por favor dijo ignitus

Mientras ignitus llevaba a sparx a una vieja biblioteca que lleva siglos sin usarse hay en el centro había un estanque pequeño como en el templo de los dragones había en el pantano también colgaba en el techo una bandera con una imagen de un humano luchando junto a un dragón purpura.

-Que es este lugar dijo sparx muy curioso

-Por aquí podremos comunicar con spyro y cynder dijo ignitus

En esos instantes ignitus se concentró su poder de cronista al frente del estanque que ocasiono un destello muy luminoso después de que disipara aparecieron al frente de ellos que eran spyro, cynder junto Fernando y Andrea estaban inconsciente pero empezaban abrir los ojos

-Están bien todos dijo spyro para asegurarse que estaban bien

-Que fue lo que paso aquí dijo Fernando sobándose la cabeza

-En donde estamos dijo andrea

-estamos en la isla blanca al parecer dijo cynder al observar

-Tienes razón cynder dijo ignitus ocasionando que ellos se fijaran el

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos spyro dijo ignitus muy feliz al volverlos a ver

-Ignitus eres tu dijo spyro nervioso

-Si lo soy spyro dijo ignitus

Ocasionando que spyro llorara de felicidad haciendo que el abrasara a ignitus con fuerza y a la vez cynder viendo como su amado está feliz haciendo que ella este feliz también

-pensé que jamás te volvería a ver dijo spyro seguía abrasándolo

-no te preocupes yo siempre te cuidare y a la vez orgulloso de ti y cynder por avernos salvado dijo ignitius a la vez que dejaban de abrazar en esos momentos sparx se acercó a spyro con velocidad para abrazarlo en el cuello

-spyro estas vivo me hiciste preocupar mucho enorme bola de grasa morada dijo sparx a la vez que lo abrazaba en el cuello

-Sparx yo también te extrañe mucho dijo spyro haciendo que estuviera un poco incómodo haciendo que cynder se reía a la situación

-Veo que tienes un lado sensible sparx dijo cynder ocasionando que sparx se fije en ella y la abraza a ella ahora

-También te extrañe mi dragona guerrera dijo sparx haciendo que cynder estuviera en una situación incomoda a la vez que spyro intentaba no reír para no ofender a cynder en esos momento sparx deja de abrasar y empezó hablar

-Bueno al menos sé que están bien porque los voy a matar me hicieron preocupar por varios días dijo sparx algo molesto pero dejo de estar molesto al fijarse a los 2 dragones que estaban hay

-Quienes son ellos pregunto sparx

-A sparx ellos son unos amigos que hicimos dijo spyro

-Él es Fernando y ella es Andrea dijo cynder presentándolos

-Mucho en gusto en conocerlos dijo sparx

-También nos da gusto en conocerlos dijo Andrea

-Al fin nos conocemos personalmente dijo ignitus haciendo que los dos jóvenes dragones estén curioso por el comentario

-Como sabes de nosotros pregunto Fernando

-Los llevo vigilando desde que se convirtieron en dragones hasta la pelea contra los secuaces de eskol dijo ignitus haciendo que sparx hablara

-Que quiere decir que ellos no eran antes de ser dragones dijo sparx algo curioso

-No te preocupes yo te cuento lo que paso de acuerdo sparx dijo spyro para calmarlo

-wow es increíble que también nos estuvieras vigilando dijo Fernando

-Pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes porque son verdaderos dragones dijo ignitus haciendo que Fernando y Andrea se sonrojara

-Gracias dijeron al mismo tiempo Fernando y Andrea

-No solo los traje para una visita sino para decirles como regresar a casa dijo ignitus haciendo que spyro , cynder se concentraran en el y le preguntaron

-Ignitus sabes cómo regresarnos dijo spyro por curiosidad

-Espera un momento no estamos en las tierras del dragón dijo Andrea algo confundida por el comentario

-En realidad nosotros solo somos almas aquí nuestros cuerpos siguen el campamento dijo cynder ´para calmarla

-Eso es increíble dijo Andrea sorprendida

-Bueno ya acabaron de platicar hay que concentrarnos lo que ignitus quiere decir dijo spyro para que ellas aprestaran atención

-Bien creo que será mejor mostrárselo dijo ignitus el hacía levitar un libro de color azul oscuro con la portada de un dragón protegiendo a un humano

-Qué es eso ignitus pregunto spyro

-Este libro contiene la historia de einar que no solo contiene una extraordinaria historia sino la forma de como regresarlos dijo ignitus

-Cuéntenos entonces dijo Fernando muy animado

Entonces los 4 jóvenes se sentaron en unos cojines que había cerca para poder escuchar la historia que iba contar ignitus

…

La historia de einar

Hace mucho tiempo en la edad antigua los humanos crearon el portal una puerta que creían que llegarían a los dominios de dios pero no fue así llegaron a las tierras del dragones ellos al ver que era un nuevo mundo empezaron expandirse pero provocaron la ira de las bestias guerreras haciendo que expulsaran a los humanos de las tierras del dragón pero la tribu de tigres lo siguió hasta la puerta con un objetivo tener el control del portal comandado cronimus que derroto a los humanos que vigilaban cerca de la portal ates de regresar a su mundo cronimus es detenido un último sobreviviente que vigilaba el portal ese hombre le dijo maldito seas cronos nunca te permitiré que tomes control del portal pero cronimus degolla ase humano al oír ese sobrenombre el decidió cambiarse ese nombre por quedaría el terror y el miedo el poder de conquistar el mundo humano haciendo que el iniciara la gran guerra humanos contra los clanes de bestia había empezado pero a mitad de la guerra la balanza estaba a favor de los humanos el hombre empezaba usar estrategias que empezaba derrotar los ejércitos de cronos pero cronos uso su haz bajo la manga convenció a kukulkan el rey dragón unirse que acepto con la condición de llevar a su gran amigo balam líder de los guepardos cuando fueron al mundo humano la balanza dela guerra estaba a favor de las bestias porque cronos tenia a los guepardos expertos arqueros legendarios que superaba a cualquier humano y los dragones que poseían súper fuerza, lanzaba fuego, un piel inmune a cualquier arma convencional al pasar el tiempo los generales de cronos empezaron a tener hijos al igual que cronos su hijo biológico que llamaba eskol era igual que su padre que quería conquistar pero el hombre descubierto la forma de derrotar a los dragones había creado el mitril el único metal capas de herir a los dragones incluso matarlos pero un día cronos se enteró que kukulkan tenía un huevo único purpura que era raro él quería tenerlo como un artefacto y que llevo asesinar a kukulkan con una daga hecha de mitril y alabes dijo que fue asesinado por un grupo de humanos rebeldes logro convencer a sus generales pero no a balam creía en cronos porque sabía que era malvado y había traicionado a su amigo entonces el decidió desertar y con su ejército unirse a los humanos pero cronos no se detuvo hay empezó a matar a sus generales para tener más control de su ejército se apodero de los 3 hijo de los generales importantes al pasar los años el hijo de kukulkan era un dragón purpura el primer o de se especie que poseía el poder del fuego y tenia una habilidad de luz que le permitía curar sin que el supiera y su nombre era einer tenía respeto de sus tres hermanos Zeus el águila, poseidon el tiburón, hades el chacal y ellos hacia einer excepto eskol que se había convertido el líder de las bestias porque el antiguo rey fue asesinado por su propio hijo para tener al trono al conseguirlo decidió asesinar a einer porque era una posible amenaza así que hiso un plan que llevo en la frontera de china hay apuñalo a muerte einer le preguntaba por qué era esta traición le dijo que era una amenaza para su imperio pero le dijo que ese cuchillo es el mismo que mato a su padre y einer le dijo pagaras por esto juro que rescatare a mis hermanos y acabare esta guerra antes de quedar inconsciente al quedarse solo fue rescatado por un chica con un escuadrón formado de humanos y guepardos llevado a la base Balam que hay fue recibido y que le ayudaría para recuperar la libertad del mundo humano y a sus hermanos pasaron los días einar domino los elementos que le habían enseñado los mojes y ese tiempo se enamoró de la chica que le salvo se llamaba akima y ella sentía lo mismo que el cundo termino su entrenamiento rescato asus hermanos y un ejercito de dragones de varios elementos que ellos recibieron gracias einar junto ala resistencia de balam en la guerra einarhiso actos heroicos que fue conocido el gran rey dragón afínales dela guerra einar lucho contra eskol y lo derroto y condeno eskol nunca regresar al reino de los dragones condenado a vivir con una quemadura que cubría la mitad de su cara después de einer hizo que las tribus regresaran a las tierras del dragón y el creo la orden de los guardianes para que protegieran el mundo mientras el se fue al mundo humano para crear el velo sagrado para separar ambas dimensiones y evitar la guerra el creo la puerta maestra que estaba conformada las orbes elementales que tenía para poder acceder al mundo de los dragones para que nadie lo usara para fines malos oculto las orbes para que nadie los encontrara al final einar obtuvo una elixir de los monjes que le dijeron que podía darle más poder o convertirlo humano dependiendo de su corazón entonces toma el elixir y lo convierte en humano asiendo que él se quedara y se casara akima la mujer que amaba vivió feliz para siempre.

…

-Wow es increíble la historia que nos contaste ignitus dijo spyro

-Es cierto no lo crees sparx dijo cynder al voltearse para ver sparx

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz roncaba sparx

-Sparx despierta dijo cynder enojada

-Que que pasa estoy despierto dijo spaarx

-Entonces dime que parte te quedaste le pregunto a sparx

-Bueno me quede parte de hace mucho tiempo contesto sparx

-Vez eso me molesta que no tomas nada en serio dijo cynder molesta pero es detenida por spyro antes que inicie la pelea

-Por favor cálmate ya sabes cómo es el por favor cynder dijo spyro

-Está bien gracias spyro sabes cómo calmarme dijo cynder alavés que se besaban

-Que asqueroso no quiero ver y lo peor es que mi hermano le gusta cynder dijo sparx con un gesto desagrado haciendo Fernando y Andrea se reían de el

-Cuando termino el beso de cynder y spyro Andrea le pregunto a ignitus

-Por qué los 3 hermanos de einer eran bestias y supuestamente son dioses dijo Andrea

-Veras mi pequeña que al pasar el tiempo la historia de einar fue distorsionándose partes de ellas se usaron para crear la historias de los dioses y además en la antigüedad se les consideraba dioses no porque fueran inmortales sino porque nunca sufrían ningún daño dijo ignitus

-Eso es increíble dijo Andrea

-Bueno como ya acabaron las preguntas ahora les puedo decir esto dijo ignitus

ignitus hablo que solo deben encontrar las orbes y juntarlos al portal podrán volver a casa y estuvieron de acuerdo

-Bueno que opinan dijo spyro a Fernando y Andrea

-Estamos de acuerdo en ayudarlos con la condición que vallamos a vivir juntos en las tierras del dragón contestaron los 2 jóvenes dragones

-Porque quieren vivir con nosotros dijo cynder curiosa

-Bueno en realidad lo pensamos es que sería solitario ser los únicos 2 dragones que viven en la tierra además somos como una familia y pienso que deberíamos estar juntos no lo crees dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón nos daría gusto que se uniera a nuestro grupo dijo spyro muy contento junto a cynder

Entonces ignitus les dice que los enviara al campamento y que puede transportar sparx por la frisura para que estuvieran juntos los 4 jóvenes dragones estaban de acuerdo y con eso podría iniciar su nueva aventura con eso ya estaban decididos ignitus les dijo cualquier información que el encuentre él se comunicara y se despidió de ellos el uso su poder para regresarlos a la tierra junto sparx cuando se fueron ingnitus dijo que los antepasados los protejan que nos protejan a todos luego de eso fue a dormir en la mañana investigaría cualquier cosa que podría ayudar a spyro y sus amigos que acaban de comenzar su aventura por el mundo

 ** _Nota: no se esperaban que sparx los acompañaría hacia la tierra que les pareció la historia si les encanto además el giño del la frase de ignitus digan en los comentarios y si quieren aportar tratare de añadirlas pues nos vemos le próxima_**


	6. el secreto del pergamino

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 5: el secreto del pergamino y un nuevo amigo muy intrigante**

la base secreta de dark skull boswik apareció gracias al tele trasportador que llevaba cargando a Ivette uno de los soldados pregunto

\- que acaba de pasar señor por que la señorita Ivette mal herida dijo el soldado

-no importa eso lleva a Ivette a la enfermería de inmediato dijo boswik serio

-si señor dijo el soldado llevando Ivette en sus brazos ala enfermería cuando se fue boswik checo el cilindro para verificar el mapa pero descubre que fue robado por Andrew el dice

-buena jugada chamaco dijo boswik en esos instantes aparecen dos soldados aparecen al frente de el y le hablaron

-Moriarti pide que valla a dormir que mañana valla sus aposentos de inmediato dijo unos delos soldados

"genial como le voy explicar que unos jóvenes me quitaron el mapa esto no va terminar bien" boswik pensaba en esos instantes pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos

-Señor que pasa pregunto el soldado

-No pasa nada ya resibi el mensaje dijo boswik que alabes se dirigían a su habitación

….

-En la mañana en el campamento los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx estaban durmiendo empezaban despertar y bostezando alavés

-Buenos días dijo spyro a los demás

-Buenos días también spyro dijo cynder al mismo tiempo que empezaba notar que estaba una especie de habitación y pregunto Andrea

-Andrea que es este lugar donde estamos dijo cynder

-Parece que estamos en una especie de enfermería dijo Andrea antes de ser interrumpida por sparx

-Oye azulita no dijeron que estaban en un campamento pero al parecer estamos en una enfermería dijo sparx para molestar Andrea

-No me llames así mi nombre es Andrea para que lo sepa dijo Andrea molesta a sparx

-Como digas lucy dijo sparx a Andrea para molestarla

-No me llamo lucy mi nombre es Andrea es Andrea entiendes bien sparx

-O vamos no aceptas una mínima broma dijo sparx

-Que no es gracioso dijo Andrea en esos instantes Fernando noto que la situación no iba terminar bien así que se dirigió a spyro

-Spyro hay que hacer algo antes que termine mal dijo Fernando a spyro

-Tienes razón dijo spyro y se dirigió Andrea y sparx para calmarlos

-Estén tranquilos ustedes dos dijo spyro

-Pero el empezó dijo Andrea molesta con sparx

-Tienes razón pero no le sigas la corriente solo es un insecto muy feo dijo cynder haciendo que sparx se enoja

-Que dices que estoy feo dijo sparx antes de ser interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta y alavés que aparecía uno de los soldados que ellos conocieron

-Ya veo que despertaron dijo Ulises

-Que haces aquí dijo cynder

-Solo he venido a verificar si a habían despertado bueno podre dar la noticia a harter dijo Ulises pero es interrumpido por sparx

-oye quien es harter dijo sparx ocasionando que Ulises se asustara

-O no o no los marcianos nos invaden salven se quien pueda dijo Ulises luego que salió corriendo despavorido

-Oye no soy un extraterrestre para que lo sepas dijo sparx molesto el comentario haciendo alabes que los 4 jóvenes se rieran de el

-ja ja que gracioso dijo sparx molesto

En esos momentos aparecieron 5 soldados armados junto a un Ulises con miedo apuntado a sparx y le dijeron

-No te muevas hay extraterrestre no se te ocurra un movimiento le dijo el soldado apuntando a sparx pero se pone en medio spyro protegiendo a su hermano junto cynder y sus amigos dispuesto protegerlo

-Que hacen protegiendo ese extraterrestre dijo Ulises

-Él no es un extraterrestre es mi hermano sparx entienda por favor dijo spyro dispuesto defender sparx en eso oyeron alguien más que lo interrumpía

-Tiene razón spyro dejen de hacer estas tonterías dijo harter y todos se fijaron en el que había entrado

-Señor porque dice que estás de acuerdo lo que dice spyro dijo Ulises

-Vamos no ven que es una libélula de otra dimensión dijo harter asiendo que Ulises y los -soldados bajaran las armas y a la vez avergonzados por lo confusión

-Spyro lamento haber culpado sparx como alienígena me podrías perdonarme dijo Ulises

-Está bien te perdón pero no vuelva suceder por favor dijo spyro tranquilo de se había resuelto la situación

-Bien ya te disculpaste ahora tú y los soldados vayan a cortar papas ahora para la cena como castigo dijo harter

-Si señor vámonos de aquí dijo Ulises los soldados salieron de la habitación y spyro se dirijo a harter

-Gracias por ayudarnos te debo una dijo spyro

-No hay problema entre amigos dijo harter a spyro pero es interrumpido por Andrea

-Harter donde está mi tío y donde estamos ahora dijo Andrea preocupada por su tío

-Tranquila a un seguimos en el campamento solo ha sufrido unos pequeños cambios mientras estaban inconsciente ustedes además tu tío anda por aquí solo vine a decirles que esperen aquí uno de mis soldados los llevara ala sala de estrategia de acuerdo dijo harter

-espera nos debes algunas explicaciones dijo cynder

-No te preocupes les contaremos en la sala de reuniones así que esperen aquí de acuerdo dijo harter que a la vez se iba del cuarto

-Que asemos spyro le seguimos la corriente este extraño y además es un mono dijo sparx

-no te preocupes el sí se puede confiar es buena persona y además es un humano no es un mono y además te debo la explicación que te prometí no dijo spyro

-Si tienes razón dime lo que sucedió que sea bueno esta historia dijo sparx

Entonces spyro les explico a sparx lo que le había sucedido estos días mientras esperaban para que los llamaran

…

En la guarida secreta de dark skull

-Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti boswik mi gran teniente quedara como un tonto por unos simples niños dices dijo moriarti

-Señor si me deja explicar tal vez comprenda por qué razón dijo boswik pero es interrumpido

-Nada de eso tu incompetencia a retrasado mis planes que llevo haciendo 5000 años antes y peor nuestra reputación se arruinen por unos niños y además que nuestro súper soldado experimental quedara en fuera de servicio cuál es tu motivo para que no te arranque tu cabeza con mis garras dijo moriarti lo amenazaba con su verdadera forma

-Tengo 2 asuntos que le podrían interesar dijo boswik preocupado

-Bien dilo que tienes que decir que sea importante o vas perder la cabeza entendido dijo moriarti a la vez que regresa a su forma humana

-Bien primero los jóvenes que nos humillaron y lastimaron a Ivette no eran simples niños eran dragones jóvenes dijo boswik asiendo que moriarti se interesar

-Eran 4 dragones dos de ellos no lo conozco y uno de ellos eran el terror del cielos dijo boswik

-Vaya vaya así que cynder está en este mundo dijo moriarti con una risa malévola

-No está sola esta también el dragón morado que arruino su plan para destruir y conquistar las tierras del dragón usando el control mental de malefor dijo boswik para no hacer enojar a moriarti pero debes de eso lo hiso reír

-Así que spyro y su novia no están solos y creen que pueden ser héroes aquí pero no saben que han entrado en la cueva del lobo y no saldrán convida de esta dijo moriarti riendo de malicia

-Buen parece que el otro asunto es que nosotros tenemos la mayor parte del mapa que rebela la ubicación de las orbes elementales dijo boswik

-Cómo es posible encontrarlos si mi maldito hermano oculto sus ubicaciones y que me acostado 8 siglos encontrarlos y sin ningún resultado dijo boswik

-Al parecer su hermano creo el mapa solo pueda ser resuelto como un rompecabezas dijo boswik mientras le mostraba un mapa del mundo mientras ala vez utilizaba el cilindro vacío cubriéndolo con unas gotas de sangre suya sacada de su mano cortada por si mismo luego lo hiso rodar marcando los lugares donde estaban las orbes

-Vuala aquí esta lo que has buscado señor dijo moriarti

-Bien hecho solo con saber dónde están es suficiente boswik quiero que valla esta ubicación debes traer un viejo camarada necesito que lo despiertes dijo moriarti mientras boswik iba saliendo fue detenido

-Espera hay una cosa más asegúrate de decirle que vas de parte mía o vas morir de una forma tan dolorosa dijo moriarti

-Entendido señor dijo boswik a la vez que salía de la habitación

…

Spyro y cynder junto Fernando , Andrea, sparx después de esperar un soldado vino por ellos lo siguieron cuando salía veían que alrededor de la cascada había campamentos militares como la cocina la armería y a la vez un laboratorio portátil y además notaron crearon un camino que los conducía a una zona de vehículos militares al igual que los helicópteros y alavés notaban como varios soldados se fijaban en spyro y sus amigos muy sorprendidos y a la vez haciendo que spyro y sus amigos se sintieran algo incómodo con tanta gente mirándolos pero decidieron seguir adelante sin fijarse en los demás cuando al fin llegaron a la sala de estrategias adentro de una casa de campaña grande notaron que estaba harter junto algunos hombres al igual que Alfredo

Harter les explico que estaba pasando y que ellos eran en realidad dijo haciendo que spyro y sus amigos y sparx hablo

-Muy bien déjeme si entendí bien Alfredo y harter pertenece a una especie de resistencia que está formado por ex militares y científicos y soldados que trabajan en secreto para proteger ala humanidad que no esta conectada con ningún gobierno a la vez fue fundada por balam y el primer dragón purpura hace 5000 años activa y alabes que harter es un especie de espía que mantiene vigilado a estados unidos para que no perjudique al mundo y alabes que el tío de Andrea es un veterano de la organisasion y alabes que nos quiern reclutar es lo que entiendo verdad dijo sparx

-Claramente es así es la situación que están dijo harter

-Pero aun asi no as dicho como supieron del puerto harte dijo cynder con la paciencia ya casi agotada

-Por las noticias dicen que 2 dragones peleaban con un monstruo por suerte nosotros interferimos diciendo que fue una sonda militar prototipo que tenía mal funcionamiento que creaba un humo que creo ilusiones por suerte ellos se lo creyeron dijo harter

-Que son noticias dijo spyro algo curioso

-Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que tendrán que aprender si van estar una temporada aquí al parecer dijo harter haciendo que spyro lo pensara

-Tiene razón spyro es posible que sepan más cosas que tú y yo y sparx desconozcamos y además tenemos a nuestros amigos que nos podrían ayudar dijo cynder a spyro

-Tienes razón cynder dijo spyro sonriéndole a cynder

-Por qué no quieren que sepan la existencia delos dragones dijo Fernando muy serio

-por qué la gente ataca solo si considera algo extraño como una amenaza por eso nuestro objetivo es encontrar las fallas naturales y tratar de sellarlas a veces aparecen criaturas salvajes que crean caos que debemos derrotar no podemos permitir que surja el pánico incluso aunque lo cubramos con cuartadas hay criaturas que son imposibles de capturar como ustedes conocerán pie grande, o el monstruo de log Ness dijo harter

-espera un momento entiendo que quieres decir pero que le va pasar a mi amigo dijo Fernando muy preocupado

-no te preocupes lo vamos a traer aquí dijo harter

-muchas gracias dijo Fernando ya tranquilo

-Que dicen aceptan unirse dijo harter

-Entonces spyro lo pensó y le contesto

-nos daría unos minutos para pensarlo dijo spyro

-está bien y alabes quiero que vallan al laboratorio portátil para que conozca al joven científico les va encantar Ulises los llevara ahí dijo harter

-está bien vamos amigos hay que seguir Ulises dijo spyro animado junto a sus amigos se iban de la sala de estrategias

-cuando llegaron notaron un desorden en el laboratorio y se empezaron a preocupar

-tom estas hay dijo Ulises preocupado haciendo los cuatros jóvenes se pusieran en posision de alerta listos para pelear si fuera necesario y sparx oculto detrás de spyro

-parece que no hay nadie aquí dijo cynder mientras se asercaba para ver mas en ese instantes alguien le agarro su pierna izquierda

-kyaaaa dijo cynder muy alterada y asustada que la hallan agarrado desprevenida haciendo que spyro se enojara y hablo

-sal de ahí monstruo dijo spyro dispuesto atacar al que asusto a cynder en esos momentos vieron que un adolecente estaba levantándose cerca de cynder

-sé que no soy bello pero no soy un monstruo dijo tom

En esos los 4 jovenes dragones y sparx notaron que el joven científico era delgado usando lentes de lupa con pelo desmarañado de color café con tenis pantalones azules con una playera de star wars usando una bata de laboratorio se presento

-hola a todos es muy inesperado mi nombre es tom es un honor en conocer 4 dragones y a la vez una especie de libélula dijo tom muy nerviosos y a la vez animado y alavés que los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a sparx se presentaron

-Bueno ya me voy dijo Ulises despidiéndose dejando el laboratorio

-nos podrías explicar que estabas haciendo quieres asustarnos algo así pregunto Andrea enojada hacia tom mostrando sus dientes dispuesta darle una lección a tom de buenos modales

-no era mi intención es que me quede desvelando toda la noche tratando de resolver este pergamino que ustedes se encontraron tiene una incripsion dice para que el lugar sea revelado y la prueba tienes superar para poder ver la luz de la verdad con el poder del elemento dijo tom haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones estuvieran sorprendido al igual que sparx

-para ser más preciso no tengo ni idea dijo tom rindiéndose en esos momentos Andrea de un estornudo que saco una llama oscura sin intensión haciendo que los demás se agacharan para no quedar heridos con la llamarada oscura

-que pasa contigo niña dijo sparx preocupado

-lo siento soy alérgica a la guayabas dijo Andrea muy apenada por lo que pasa

-no te preocupes también pasa los mejores dijo cynder para animar Andrea que hiso que Andrea se animara

-discúlpame es que tengo mi maseta con una mini palmera de guayabas déjame sacarlo antes que estornudes de nuevo dijo tom pero Andrea estornudo encima del pergamino con una llamarada oscura debes de quemarlo empezó revelar otras palabras que no estaba hay antes

-Oigan amigos que fue lo que acaba de pasar dijo sparx

-Creo que cuando el poder de Andrea hiso contacto con el pergamino revelo algo que estaba oculto dijo spyro al observar la situación

-voy a checar esto les diré lo que dice están de acuerdo si lo examino mas dijo tom

-Está bien dijo spyro aprobándolo

Entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones y sparx empezaron a discutir sobre lo que tenía hacer después de una larga decisión tomaron una decisión le hablaron a Ulises

-Yo y mis amigos ya decidimos que nos unimos a su organización solo unas condiciones que queremos discutir dijo spyro a tom cuando spyro junto y sus amigos salía del laboratorio se iban directo a harter para hablar de su decisión

…

Mientras boswik salía de los aposentos de moriarti se topó con un hombre con traje militar de color negro con una especie de armadura diseñada para defenderse y a la vez armado con dos cuchillos en ambas piernas llevaba un cinturón con bolsillos además que llevaba 4 pistolas de penetración y llevaba 5 granadas y un cinturón con balas de escopeta y alavés que lleva en la espalda un rifle de flanco tirador, una ametralladora, una escopeta con una piel clara con una enorme cicatriz que atraviesa la cara con pelo rubio con una mitad de una máscara de antigás

-Que pasa no hiciste bien el trabajo boswik dijo dark jaeger

-Que quieres dark jaeger dijo boswik molesto

Solo quiero saber la misión que me dijeron que tengo hacer dijo dark jaeger

-Tu misión se ubica en Grecia el resto de la misión está en la carpeta que te estoy dando ahora dijo boswik mientras dark jaeger checaba la carpeta

-Podrás hacerlo sin ningún problema dijo boswik

-No te preocupes lo tengo resuelto tengo unos ases bajo las mangas dijo dark jager con una sonrisa malévola

 ** _Nota: hola todos espero que les guste porque quiero es que lo disfruten esta historia además quiero que me cometen sus ideas y tratare de añadirlas para que sea una buena historia espero que les estén gustando hasta luego_**


	7. grecia parte 1

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 6: misión Grecia parte 1 el poder de spyro y cynder yel surgir blood war**

Han pasado unas 2 semanas desde que spyro y cynder junto asus amigos se unieron ala resistencia con las condiciones que le dijeron harter fueron estas:

1) Nosotros queremos seguir entrenado en el bosque y que no nos molesten mientras entrenemos

2) Andrew que este aquí y que le den un casa de campar personalizado al igual que a nosotros y que nos permitan jugar con el

3) Nosotros comeremos en el bosque porque queremos cazar sin ayuda suya de acuerdo

Después de decir la condición harter acepto las 3 condiciones con mucho gusto después de eso en la mañana los 4 jóvenes junto a sparx fueron llamados por un soldado que les comunico que tom los quería ver entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones y sparx se fueron a ver a tom cuando llegaron al laboratorio tom estaba contento porque lo había resuelto lo que desia y él le dijo lo que decía la inscripción "el rio estigia debes seguir para encontrar el templo de hades poder encontrar con la luz de la luna te podrá guiar el ser de oscuridad te ayudara y otra te destruirá solo un gesto de bondad te recompensara al final" haciendo que los demás sorprendidos de lo que decía en eso tom les cuenta que se hace referencia solo un lugar específico donde puede estar en Grecia cerca de un rio que pasa por hay solo aparece en las noches entonces tom les dio un comunicador para el cuello para comunicarse a cada uno que tiene accesorios diferente y además el les entrega un mochilas diseñadas para ellos su característica peculiar es que eran 2 bolsas que iban cada lado como si fueran la de un perro después que les entrego les dijo dónde estaba Grecia y el rio que tienen que encontrar entonces lo 4 jovenes dragones y sparx fueron volando directo hacia Grecia después de un rato volando a mitad del océano pacifico Andrea, Fernando y sparx platicaban atrás de spyro y cynder entonces cynder le dice a spyro lo que vio en el puerto y spyro contesto

-No me estás haciendo una broma cynder verdad dijo spyro

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad mi amor dijo cynder seriamente

-Entonces Andrea empieza desarrollar su propia convexidad entonces dijo spyro

-Sí y planeo entrenarla cuando ella lo pueda utilizarlo bien dijo cynder animada

-Parece que necesitaras algo de ayuda dijo spyro

-O te preocupa que tu novia te deje solo verdad dijo cynder en forma de coqueteo a spyro

-Buen en verdad lo que quería decir es dijo spyro pero es interrumpido por cynder

-No te preocupes mi amado tú también puedes participar mi amado dijo cynder le sonreían

-Eres increíble mi amada dijo spyro muy feliz al oír a cynder lo que dijo

Cuando al fin llegaron a Grecia al fin fueron directo alas lugar que les dijo tom donde encontrar el río cuando llegaron era solo un campo normal sin ningún rio cerca entonces sparx hablo

-Sé que no soy el más listo pero no deber haber rio como dijeron dijo sparx algo confundido

-Tienes razón es extraño dijo Fernando

-Creo que hay que investigar si encontramos algo dijo spyro

-Vale dijeron al mismo tiempos sus amigos anduvieron buscando por la zona por un par de horas sin ningún éxito hasta que Andrea se comunico

-Oigan chicos creo que encontrado algo dijo Andrea muy animada entonces los 3 jóvenes dragones junto a sparx se dirigieron donde estaba Andrea

-Que has encontrado Andrea dijo Fernando

-Miren y asómbrese con esto que encontrado dijo Andrea que ala ves observaban una especie de baldosa hecha de diamante que sobresalía cubierta de pasto

-Gran trabajo Andrea dijo cynder

-Que crees que sea esto dijo sprax preguntando a spyro

-Parece un especie de cristal pero no se para que sirve dijo spyro

-Durante un rato pensaron para que servía ese tipo de baldosa hasta que Fernando se le ocurrió una idea

-Tal vez esa baldosa es para revelar donde está el rio estigia dijo Fernando muy emocionado

-Porque piensas en eso pregunto cynder algo curiosa por el comentario Fernando

-Creo que cuando la luna se refleje en esa baldosa apuntara a un rio subterráneo que ocasionara una reacción mostrándonos el rio que nos conducirá al templo del hades dijo Fernando animado por su idea pero es abrazado por Andrea muy feliz y le hablo

-Eso fue muy inteligente mi amor dijo Andrea sonrojada por su novio ocasionando que Fernando se sonrojara pero fueron interrumpidos por sparx

-Oigan tortolos tienen que despertar tenemos un trabajo que hacer dijo sparx haciendo que los 2 dragones se soltaran y se concentraran en la misión

-Entonces hay que esperar hasta la noche están de acuerdo dijo spyro

-si estamos de acuerdo dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bueno si vamos estar aquí creo que podríamos comer mientras esperamos la noche que les parece dijo Andrea en ese momento los 3 jóvenes dragones se les empezó a rugir el estomago

-tienes razón Andrea creo que es un buen momento para comer dijo spyro entonces los cuatro jóvenes dragones junto sparx se pusieron debajo de un árbol y sacaron de sus mochilas algunas frutas al igual que pan una botella de leche en el caso de sparx , spyro trajo una frasco que tenía mariposas muertas que eran para sparx porque su especie como mariposa como fuente de alimento

Cuando anocheció la luna apareció y sus rayos de luz reflejo la baldosa revelando el rio estigia entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones y sparx siguieron caminando cerca del rio cuando llegaron vieron que los llevaba una especie de mina abandona y vieron que estaba siendo ocupada por dark skull resguardada por 4 guardias con metralletas vestidos de ropa militar de color negro con un casco que cubría su cara al frente de la entrada entonces se ocultaron en unos arbustos que había cerca

-que vamos hacer parece que buscan la orbe dijo Fernando

-tienes razón hay que entrar a la mina dijo spyro

-si pero no quiero ser el mensajero de malas noticias dijo sparx

-pero que sparx dijo spyro curioso

-está bien resguardado la entrada entrar hay seria una locura dijo sparx algo preocupado por la situación

-tienes razón dijo spyro que estaba de acuerdo

-debe de a ver una manera de entrar dijo Fernando pero es interrumpido por Andrea ocasionando que spyro, sparx y Fernando se fijaran en Andrea y cynder

-tienes un plan Andrea dijo Fernando

-hombres solo piensa demasiado déjenos a las chicas resolver esto y miren bien dijo Andrea sonriendo astutamente al igual que cynder ambas dragonas se dirigieron mientras los demás observan a través de los arbustos

2 de los guardias empiezan oír un ruido cerca del carro cuando se dirigieron a inspeccionar cuando llegaron fueron jalados rápidamente pero haciendo un ruido de golpes y de un grito pequeño entonces los 2 guardias restantes quedaron fijando en el carro pero fueron jalados de sus piernas por un par de sombras que solo se oia un ruido de golpes y gemidos de dolor hasta que esa dos sombras salían 2 dragonas cargando cada una 2 personas inconscientes y ala ves amarados

Entonces spyro, Fernando y sparx se dirigieron hacia ellas cuando llegaron Fernando hablo

-Hua nos han sorprendido dijo Fernando

-No fue nada dijo Andrea alavés que dejaba en el suelo al igual cynder a los guardias noqueados

-Saben ustedes dos eso fue genial pero a la vez atemorizante recuérdenme no molestarlas cuando no estén de mal humor dijo sparx

-De acuerdo sparx dijo Andrea riéndose

-Bueno ya acabaron de platicar creo que hay que seguir dijo spyro

-Tienes razón pero hay que estar alertas algo me dice que hay adentro nos estará esperando el enemigo dijo cynder muy seria

-estén atentos a cualquier cosa entendido de acuerdo dijo spyro observando las expresión de sus amigos que están listo para cualquier cosa pueda venir

-Bien entonces vamos dijo spyro animado

Entonces los 4 jóvenes y sparx dragones se adentraron a la mina iban caminado lento para evitar hacer ruido en caso de enemigos estén cerca aun así siguieron adelante por el pasillo hasta que empezaron oír el sonido de picos chocando contra la roca entonces se acercaron al ruido cuando salieron del pasillo se sorprendieron lo que vieron fue que había una recámara gigante que contenía una ciudadela y en medio un templo con 2 estatuas en ambos lados que eran de hades el rey del inframundo y a la vez una especie de puerta de acero gigante los jóvenes dragones además notaron que unos soldados le estaban amenazando a unos esclavos a obligar escavar entonces Andrea hablo con sus amigos

-Este debe ser la ciudad de hades y ese es su templo estoy segura dijo Andrea

-Es cierto pero hay un problema los prisioneros dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón no es una coincidencia que dark skull este aquí lo mas probable que estén buscando la orbe dijo spyro

-Entonces que hacemos amigos tenemos un plan por lo menos dijo sparx

-Si hay un plan escuchen muy bien esto lo que vamos hacer cundo los prisioneros regresen a la celda Andrea, Fernando y sparx liberaran a los prisioneros y si hay guardias derrótenlos de acuerdo interróguenlos si saben algo de la orbe dijo spyro

-Si pero no se hablar griego dijo Fernando preocupado

-Eso es un gran problema no podrían entender nuestros motivos lo podría mal interpretar dijo cynder preocupada

-No te preocupes se hablar griego fluidamente lo he practicado mucho dijo Andrea haciendo que los demás se calmaran

-Eres genial amiga dijo cynder

-Entones el equipo de Andrea se encargara de rescatar mientras yo y cynder nos ocupamos de los soldados de acuerdo amigos dijo spyro

-Si dijeron al mismo tiempo los amigos de spyro

-amigos si esto sale bien podremos obtener la orbe y alavés rescatar la gente de acuerdo dijo cynder

Entonces bajaron dividieron el equipo de Andrea fe a rescatar a los prisioneros y spyro y cynder entonces llamaron su atención

-oigan soldados creen que puedan derrotarnos o solo son unas gallinas dijo cynder que tuvo éxito provocando que los soldados se dirigieran directo a ellos

-cynder creo que logramos atraer su atención dijo spyro algo nervioso

-vamos spyro este contigo no tengo miedo dijo cynder

-tienes razón que empiece la pelea dijo spyro animado

Entonces spyro y cynder vs a los soldados empezó dos soldados se dirigieron contra spyro pero spyro los enviste al mismo tiempo que agarraba a uno delos solados lo arrojaba directo a otros 3 soldados que iban atacar a cynder dejándolo inconsciente

-spyro veo que no te gusta que me lastimen verdad dijo cynder que Alves golpeaba a 2 soldados usando la cola

-claro eres mi novia nunca dejaría que te lastimaran dijo spyro en esos monentos un soldado le iba atacar con metralleta pero cynder se percata y se pone en medio usando sus alas para protegerlo

-gracias cynder dijo spyro

-de nada spyro que te parece si lo convertimos un concurso el quien derrote a más soldados gana y elige que tipo de cita quiere usar de acuerdo dijo cynder apasionada a la vez que envestía al soldado de la metralleta

-está bien de acuerdo que empiece el juego dijo spyro alegre

Justo en ese momento aparecieron más soldados junto dos soldados acorazados para combatir llamas y uno llevan 2 lanzallamas en ambos brazos y el otro lleva un escudo y un tunfa eléctrico entonces 5 soldados atacaron con las metralletas encima de unas construcciones contra cynder pero ella esquiva y utiliza la llamarada de oscuridada para darle a las estalactitas encima para derrotar a los soldados encima para contraatacar logrando impactar contra los 5 soldados que cayeron inconscientes en eso cynder es atacada por sorpresa por un golpe en la cara por un de los soldados acorazado haciendo que ella cayera pero se levanta rápido en eso se limpia la boca por que le había salido sangre por el golpe entonces cynder se pone en posición para atacar al soldado y que lo ataca con una ll amarada pero no funciona contra el en eso ella noto que la armadura decía t-435 en el hombro y a la vez que sacaba un tunfa que salía electricidad listo para pelear entonces cynder fue corriendo directo hacia el al igual que t-435 corrió directo a cynder para empezar un pelea que mediría la fuerza bruta de ambos contrincante entonces la tunfa y el pucho de cynder chocaron mientras spyro había acabado 4 soldados con bazuca que logro derrotar con sus llamaradas de fuego pero en ese momento es atacado por una lanzallamas ocasionado por el acorazado que llevaba hombro que decía z-123 entonces z-123 ataco spyro con 2 granadas que el esquivo 2 entonces z-123 nota a cynder distraída por su pelea de fuerza contra t-435 entonces z-123 iba atacarla con una bazuca que él había recogido en eso spyro lo nota y se empieza alterar y grita

-Noooooooooo dijo spyro que a la vez despierta su elemento del hielo que el utiliza el rugido del hielo para congelar z-123 que a la vez salva a cynder entonces ella nota lo que hiso spyro para protegerla entonces t-435 va atacar a spyro desprevenido entonces cynder se empieza alterar y grita

-Deja mi amor en paz abusivo dijo cynder que a la vez despierta su elemento de viento que ella utiliza su rugido de viento contra t-435 que lo ase chocar contra la pared entonces él se levanta pero cynder se acerca a él y dice

-Creo que es hora de sacar la basura dijo cynder que a la vez que creaba un tornado que succionaba a todos los soldados al igual que los 2 acorazados entonces cynder le habla spyro en el mismo momento que ella salía del tornado

-Amor mío podrías congelar estos abusones por favor dijo cynder sonriéndole

-De acuerdo mi amada dijo spyro que hacia un tornado de hielo que hiso chocar contra el tornado de cynder para congelar a los soldados que quedaron pegados ala pared todos los soldados entonces spyro y cynder se juntaron y se empezaron felicitar

-Cynder eres increíble cuando usas tu poder dijo spyro sonrojado

-Gracias a ti mi amado me alegra que hallas despertado tu elemento de hielo dijo cynder sonrojándose

-Estoy contento que tú también recuperaras tu viento y además dijo spyro pero fue interrumpido por una cynder apasionada

-Ya no hables ven aquí dijo cynder que a la vez que le daba un beso apasionado a spyro que duro un minuto después de eso dejaron de besarse escucharon un ruido

-Cynder oíste algo dijo spyro entonces aparecieron los esclavos saliendo de una de las entradas que conducía a las celdas

Notaron que los esclavos huían hacia la entrada de la mina al notar lo que veían Andrea y Fernando lo habían cumplido en ese momento se los acerco un niño hacia ellos dijo hizo que ellos se estremecieron al escuchar esto

-dragones en peligro necesitan ayuda dijo el niño haciendo que los 2 dragones se preocuparan

-Andrea y Fernando están en peligro dijo cynder alterada

-Hay que ayudarles rápido dijo spyro

-Tienes razón dijo cynder

-Cómo te llamas niño pregunto spyro

-Me llamo raelly dijo el niño

-raelly nos podrías guiar donde están para que les ayudemos dijo cynder

En ese mismo momento el niño acepto y entonces corrieron hacia las celdas donde estaban en peligro sus amigos cuando llegaron hay notaron que sus amigos estaban mal heridos entonces spyro y cynder fueron hacia ellos

-Fernando que fue lo que paso aquí dijo spyro preocupado

-Logramos sacar a los prisioneros sin ningún problema pero al parecer hay un prisionero en una celda especial en el fondo que necesita una llave pero enviamos a sparx que recuperara las llaves por ese prisionero nos dijeron que él sabe algo de la orbe dijo Fernando tosiendo algo de sangre

-Tranquilo por favor dime que fue lo que paso quien les hizo esto dijo cynder enfadada y a la vez sacando lágrimas al ver sus amigos mal heridos

-Pero fuimos atacados por blood war dijo Andrea que intentaba levantarse

-Quien ese tipo dijo spyro curioso

-Creo que ese soy yo dijo blood war haciendo que spyro y cynder junto el niño se quedaran a atemorizandos lo que veían un enorme oso humanoide musculoso que llevaba unos pantalones militares con botas y ala ves que lleva una capa blanca de piel con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo y a la vez llevaba un especie de parche en el ojo izquierdo y alaves que llevaba obreras hechas de cráneos de dragón, llevaba una gatling en la espalda y en la cintura llevaba dos hachas que estaban sangrientas con sangre de sus enemigos , que llevaba un collar hecho dientes de dragón, y lleva en una de sus manos la cabeza de hombre decapitada recientemente

-Hoy conocerán su destino de destrucción dijo blood war con sangre del hombre en la boca y a la vez rugía

Entonces spyro y cynder se pusieron en posición de ataque para proteger a sus amigos y a la vez que iniciaba la pelea que iba comenzar que iba determinar si sobreviran a esta tormenta que se aproxima

 ** _Nota: hola a todos espero que les guste este nuevo villano solo les puedo decir que hay algunos secretos en adelante espero que les aya gustado que spyro y cynder hayan conseguido de regreso su elemento si tienen ideas para esta historia tratare de anexarlas y que tengan buenos días_**


	8. grecia parte 2

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 7: misión Grecia parte 2 la orbe oscuridad y la prueba de fuego**

Hace 4 años atrás la Antártida un equipo científico estadounidense estaba investigando unas ruinas antiguas dos científicos discutían de la situación

-Llevamos 2 semanas y no encontramos lo que busca dijo Will

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo en esto dijo cronwel

-Porque es importante lo que estamos buscando algo que es posible que este muerto no entiendo dijo will

-Ese es la diferencia entre tú y yo señor will dijo cronwel pero es interrumpido por un excavador

-Señor lo encontramos dijo el excavador haciendo los 2 científicos que dirigieran hacia la zona de las excavaciones hasta que los encontraron un enorme bloque de hielo con un criatura humanoide adentro entonces cronwel hablo y dijo un nombre que hiso que el equipo científico sintieran terror al oírlo

-Lo hemos encontrado al general de la guerra blood war dijo cronwel

…

En el presente

Spyro y cynder están en posición para atacar a blood war mientras relly se ocultaba tras de Fernando que le costaba pararse junto Andrea dispuestos a proteger al niño entonces war arroja el cráneo contra spyro pero él lo golpe con la cola para desviarla pero en ese mismo momento es golpeado por un puño en el estómago ocasionado por war haciendo que spyro quede sin aire pero cynder ataca con la llamarada de oscuridad contra war pero él lo esquiva y a la vez le agarra la cabeza de cynder y la hace chocar de frente contra la pared haciendo que cynder sacara una lagrima de dolor indescriptible y war le dice

-Ahora voy arrancar tus hermosas alas y tus dientes dijo war con intención de hacerla sufrirla pero spyro se recupera y alavés que enviste a war para separarlo de cynder que logra hacerlo rescata a cynder y Alves que lo ataca con aliento de hielo contra war que queda atrapado en hielo entonces spyro se dirige hacia cynder preocupado por ella

-Cynder estas bien dijo spyro preocupado por ella

-Estoy bien spyro gracias dijo cynder ya tranquilizándose lo que había

Fernando y Andrea junto raelly se dirigieron a cynder para auxiliarla pero en ese mismo instante se oyó un crujido ocasionando que ellos se fijaran donde provenía lo que vieron fue war liberándose del hielo usando la fuerza bruta y mostrando ningún tipo de daño pero estaba mega molesto dijo

-Odio el hielo dijo war sacando su gadtlin apuntando a los 4 jóvenes dragones dispuesto atacarles pero de repente apareció una sombra debajo de él succionándolo hasta desaparecerlo de la vista haciendo que los 4 jóvenes junto al niño quedaran perplejos lo que pasó

-Que fue lo que paso aquí dijo Andrea muy confundida lo que paso

-No tengo ni idea dijo spyro

-No teman he usado mi oscuridad para transportar a war ahora debe estar nadando en el mar ahora mismo dijo la vos misteriosa haciendo que los jóvenes dragones junto al niño se fijaron lo que vieron era una especie de lobo humanoide viejo con barba blanca, delgado que tenía tres cabezas con atuendo de túnica a la vez usando un bastón que iba acompañado de sparx

…en un lugar cercano del mar y la costa aparece blood war saliendo de la sombra creada cayendo al mar haciendo war intentando nadar para llegar a la costa pero es recogido por un barco dark shull que andaba hay por casualidad cuando war estaba fuera de agua un de los soldados le pregunto war que le había pasado entonces war que alavés sostenía un pescado en la boca lo escupe y dice esta única cosa

Odio el hielo, a los dragones y al pescado dijo war con un disgusto lo que había ocurrido haciendo confundir al soldado por el comentario

…

En eso la criatura los llevo hacia al puerta blindada haciendo abrir mostrando varios pergaminos los 4 jóvenes dragones con sparx y raelly estaban sorprendido lo que vein en ese mismo instante en eso spyro le pregunto

-Quien eres y además que cosa eres dijo spyro preguntándole al extraño ser ya con sus amigos ya parados junto raelly observándolo entonces la criatura contesto

-Mi nombre es zein el sabio y soy un cerbero dijo zein

-Que es un cerbero pregunto spyro pero es interrumpido por raelly

-Cerbero son criaturas que tienen 3 cabezas de tipo lobo y que son los guardias delos pergaminos que utilizan el elemento de la oscuridad para proteger a la luz encargados de guardar los secretos más antiguos solo te dirán un secreto pero con una prueba superada es lo que dice el pueblo donde vivo dijo raelly

-En serio es verdad lo que dijo raelly pregunto cynder

-Eso es verdad mi lady dijo zein hablo con amabilidad

-Veo a la vez que tienen preguntas pero alavés poco tiempo solo les puedo decir un secreto, pero como pasaron la prueba con ingenio y no con codicia y a la vez salvaron a la gente y además se arriesgaron para proteger a sus amigos de un ser oscuro merecen les diga 3 secretos y además por su nobleza les entrego la orbe oscuro dijo zein entregándole la orbe a los 4 jóvenes dragones que alavés que cynder metía la orbe adentro de la mochila y Andrea dijo con alegría

-Lo logramos conseguimos la orbe de la oscuridad y además nos va decir 3 secretos dijo Andrea con alegría junto los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx en ese mismo momento el zein intervino

-Tranquilos a uno les he dicho y ya están emocionado escuche lo que voy a decir dijo zein haciendo que los demás aprestaran atención

-El primero les doy este pergamino que contiene el conocimiento para contactar la isla blanca atreves de forma etérea

-El segundo es el espíritu es como el fuego que consume y a la vez surge una prueba de valor te revelara la verdadera forma del espíritu la recompensa que mereces

-El tercero el dragón purpura y la dragona azul enfrentaran su pasado y lo que atormenta su oscuridad deberán recuperar lo que una vez fue como alavés un gran aliado contra el ser oscuro

-Cuando el sabio dijo los 3 secretos sparx hablo

-Eso son 3 secretos eso parece más una prueba dijo sparx pero es interrumpido por cynder

-No seas tan irrespetuoso él nos están ayudando dijo cynder

-Está bien le vamos seguir la corriente dijo sparx

Entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones al obtener la información se pusieron de acuerdo devolver a really a su hogar antes de regresar la base en ese mismo momento se dieron la vuelta para hablarle a zein porque los ayudaba tanto pero zein desapareció haciendo que ellos estuvieran confundidos que había pasado pero no lo pensaron mucho así que salieron de la mina los 4 jóvenes dragones, sparx y rally fueron caminando para llevar a really a su casa sin que ellos cedieran cuenta zein los observaba desde sobre la mina mientras alguien lo llama con una voz femenina atrás de el

-Porque les diste la orbe oscura zein-sama dijo el ser femenino misterioso cubierta una capucha de color azul claro que la cubría de todo sin que se viera tampoco su rostro y él le contesto sin voltear atrás

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos jovencita dijo zein calmado

-Deja las formalidades dime porque les diste la orbe tú no eres así dijo ella

-Es cierto yo no les hubiera dado así de fácil lo contrario hubiera hecho que pelearan contra mí por la orbe pero es necesario lo que viene dijo zein

-A que te refieres zein-sama dijo ella

-Es necesario lo que vallan hacer ellos dependerán que puedan pasarla o no dijo zein serio

-No te estarás refiriendo la prueba de fuego verdad dijo ella preocupada

-Si dijo zein serio

-Estás loco ella nunca les entregara la orbe de fuego a nadie porque siempre mueren los que no pasan la prueba y que ganas con esto zein dijo ella molesta con zein

-Un milagro dijo zein

-Que quieres decir dijo ella algo curiosa lo que el dijo zein

-Esto los hará más fuertes lo que viene esta tormenta que se aproxima además ellos son algunos de los elegidos destinados a derrotar que hemos esperado desde que la profecía del oráculo dijo hace 5000 años dijo zein con una sonrisa pequeña

…

Mientras los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx llevaban really a su casa raelly iba sobre la espalda de Andrea junto a Fernando y con sparx mientras atrás ellos spyro y cynder platicaban lo que había pasado en la mina

-Estas diciéndome que zein no es realmente lo que parece dijo spyro

-Si lo que parecía era en realidad una especie de ilusión que cubría su cuerpo dijo cynder

-Pero si es cierto quieres decir que el está ocultando su verdadera forma debe ser poderoso si tú lo sentiste dijo spyro

-Si es cierto mi amor dijo cynder

Entonces siguieron caminando hasta llegar una especie de claro con el amanecer en frente antes de llegar al pueblo de really pero de repente vieron que había una anciana siendo llevada como esclava por varios soldados dark skull en ese mismo momento acababa de empezar la prueba de fuego que decidirá el destino de los 4 jóvenes dragones y sparx

 ** _Nota: hola a todos feliz día de la independencia de México estoy muy emocionado porque planeo sacar un especial que pueden ser agente nueve el origen, crash bandicoot, batalla contra los seres glaciares que pertenece al universo de spyro y cynder comente cual les conviene además si tienen duda como zein hace la ilusión la cabeza izquierda los crea las ilusión de su cuerpo hay 2 secretos que se ocultan las 2 cabezas de zein además quien creen quesea la chica con capucha buen eso se revelar eventualmente como digo espero que le allá gustado y que tengan buenos días_**


	9. grecia parte 3

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 8: misión Grecia parte 3 decisión y la orbe de fuego**

-Esos son soldados de dark skull dijo sparx muy nervioso al ver 25 soldados que se oculto de tras de Andrea

-Tienes razón sparx dijo Fernando lo que veía

-Es algo extraño no creen dijo cynder muy observadora

-Tienes razón cynder no es extraño que 25 soldados enemigos bien armados tengan capturado una solo una persona y en plena vista es posible que sea una trampa dijo Fernando pero es interrumpido Andrea

-No importa si es una trampa hay que ayudar esa anciana por favor dijo Andrea muy alterada

-cuál es tu decisión spyro que debemos hacer dijo cynder preocupada por la situación que se está formando

-no sé qué hacer pero no puedo dejar a nadie en peligro no es mi forma de ser dijo spyro

-si piensas que es lo correcto ayudar a la anciana no me opondré nosotros te acompañaremos porque somos un equipo dijo cynder

-bien entonces hagámoslo dijo spyro animado

-están locos son demasiados enemigos para que puedan vencerlos dijo sparx

-tranquilo sparx tengo un plan tu really se quedan cerca de ese árbol allá atrás mientras nosotros nos ocupamos del asunto de acuerdo hermano dijo spyro con mucha confianza

-está bien lo voy a ser pero prométame que no te maten por favor dijo sparx preocupado

-está bien no te preocupe de acuerdo dijo spyro

En eso sparx y raelly se fueron directo hacia el árbol que les dijo spyro mientras los 4 jóvenes dragones fueron corriendo directo hacia contra los enemigos sabiendo que podría ser una trampa en eso llegaron al lugar Andrea embiste a tres esos soldados delanteros después que hiso ella regreso con sus amigos para poder pelear juntos pero atrae la atención los demás soldados haciendo que se fijen en ellos

-creo que atraemos su atención dijo cynder

-eso parece pero no importa tenemos mucha ventaja dijo Andrea muy animada pero en ese mismo momento los 3 soldados se paran sin parecer sin ningún sufrir un daño y alavez desapareciendo su forma revelando que eran robots acorazado y hablaron

-sistema camuflaje dañado opción modo ataque a hostiles dijo el soldado robot haciendo que los demás soldados se dirigieran caminando directo a los 4 jóvenes dragones asiendo que ellos queden con ojos sorprendido

-son robots no me lo puedo crear dijo Fernando

-que son robots dijo cynder algo curiosa y en posición de ataque

-son máquinas fabricados por alguien que los programa que hagan cosas sin ningún arrepentimiento dijo Fernando poniendo en posición de ataque al igual que Andrea y spyro

-entonces esto no va ser fácil lo que parece dijo spyro

-vamos amigos somos dragones y además tenemos una piel resistente dijo Andrea pero ella es interrumpida por uno de los robots

-objetivo analizado son especie dragón poniendo modo anti dragón dijo el robot haciendo que todos los robots adquirieran su aspecto el mano derecha se convirtiera en una garra metálica su brazo izquierdo se transformara en una mezcla de escopeta y metralleta en y ala ves desapareciendo su traje holograma eso 2 robots resguarda a la anciana mientras los 23 soldados se dirigieran hacia ellos pero para empeorar apareció un helicóptero negro en ese mismo momento algo cayo al frente de los soldados robots sacando una nube de polvo gigante que no se veía nada y a la vez hizo que los dragones trataran de ver lo que pasaba hasta que al fin lograron pudieron ver lo que vieron los paralizo en ese mismo momento lo que veían blood war encima de un pequeño cráter creado por el mostrando la fuerza y resistencia que el tiene y el hablo

-oye ustedes pagaran por haberme enviado hacia el mar me gustara romperlos los huesos dijo blood war tronando sus nudillos en eso spyro hablo

-a pelear! Dijo spyro molesto lo que había pasado en la mina haciendo que el y sus amigos fueran directo contra blood war y su ejército robot

-bien al menos veo que va ser entretenido robots ataquen dijo blood war junto a los 25 robots fueron corriendo hacia ellos para pelear contra los 4 jóvenes dragones

Entonces empezó la pelea entre spyro y sus amigos contra blood war y su ejército en eso blod war iba golpear a spyro con un hacha que el llevaba ahora debes de su gadtlin pero es golpeado por Fernando junto Andrea con un puño en la cara contra blood war haciendo atrayendo su atención y el hablo

-veo que los 2 dragones débiles que derrote quieren revancha eh dijo blood war con burla

-vamos demostrar que no somos débiles que tu so lo eres un brabucón de cuarta dijo Fernando para molestarlo

-ha si les voy aromper los huesos dijo blood war

-vamos inténtalo bebe lloron dijo Andrea molestado blood war

-vas a pagar por esto dijo blood war atacando con su hacha hacia Andrea pero cuando lo laza contra ella pero Andrea lo para con su navaja de cola haciendo que blood war se le aparecieran venas de furia que le aparesia tratando de aplicar fuerza contra ella pero Andrea parecía no ceder pero ella empezaba a sudar un poco por la fuerza de war pero en ese instante apareció un robot para atacar hacia Andrea con la garra pero Fernando se pone en medio y recibe el impacto en el hombro lo que ocasiono que el sintiera dolor el logra separase del robot el nota que su hombro esta con una cortada de garra que le estaba sacando sangre notaba se da cuenta que esos robots pueden herir y que esta vez la piel no los protegerá en el decidió atacarlo con elemento fuego para derretir a ese soldado pero no funciono su armadura lo hacía inmune al fuego entonces Fernando escucha un disparo que iba directo hacia el entonces él lo esquiva y corre hacia el robot que lo ataco pero el robot le empezó a disparar la metralleta pero Fernando empezó esquivar mientras corría entonces el salta hacia el robot entonces Fernando lo derriba en ese mismo instante le arranca el cuello del robot usando la fuerza de su hocico ocasionando que el robot quede desconectado entonces lo escupe el cuello del robot

" _valla parece que son inmunes del fuego pero son muy vulnerables en el cuello pero son peligrosos sus garras pueden lastimarnos pero debe debe de haber otra manera de derrotarlos"_ pensamiento de Fernando miraba su herida después se dirigió corriendo para atacar contra los 2 robots que estaban afrente de el

Mientras la pelea de Andrea estaba intensa entonces ella usa la cola empujando el hacha que choque contra el suelo entonces ella salta sobre contra el para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero war le agarra el brazo de ella haciéndola chocar contra 3 tres robots ocasionando que destrozaran por el impacto ella chocando el suelo ella se empieza sacudir y parar a la vez

-Hay eso si duele dijo Andrea sobándose la cabeza por el impacto

-Muere pequeña débil inservible después me comeré a tu novio que tal dijo war furioso corriendo hacia ella llevando un enorme cuchillo para matarla entonces Andrea se enoja por el comentario

No te permitiré que lastimes a nadie ni menos a mi amado dijo Andrea gritando entonces ella va hacer un rugido elemental con el motivo de proteger a su amado en eso adquirió un rugido nuevo que choca contra war que era un rugido de viento haciendo que el salga volando directo contra unas rocas que estaba cerca de ahí dejándolo fuera de combate por el momento Andrea queda sorprendido la fuerza de ese ataque que ve su mano y la aprieta con emoción

" _es increíble tengo 2 elementos no uno es fantástico le preguntare a cynder si me puede enseñar a dominar mi nuevo elemento cuando acabe la batalla ahora voy a rescatar la anciana de esos 2 robots ahora tengo más oportunidades de ganar "_ pensamiento de Andrea y ala ves con una sonrisa de confianza y fue corriendo directo para salvar la anciana que estaba cautiva.

Mientras war se levantaba de los escombros y molesto dispuesto a regresar para hacer pagar lo que hizo Andrea en eso alguien le agarra el hombro y se da vuelta y lo que ve es a dark jaeger al frente de el

-Señor que hace aquí dijo war algo molesto

-Como se te ocurre hablar de esa manera al frente de mi si recuerda quien fue el que te saco de ese hielo y quien le debes una deuda eterna dijo dark jaeger molesto con war

-Lo siento señor es que me acaban de golpear dijo war

-O más precisos una niña te acaba de dar una paliza dijo dark jaeger

-Pero no era una simple niña señor si me deja explicar lo que paso dijo war pero es interrumpido

-Ya he tenido suficiente quiero que pongas el plan "f" señor activa el código rojo 8 ahora dijo jaeger serio una jeringa con un líquido gris interno

Señor es peligroso no es posible de usar dijo war preocupado

-Eres un guerrero o un cobarde dijo jaeger más serio

-Soy un guerrero y los matare a todos hasta el último de ellos dijo war furioso

-Entonces ve acaba con ellos ahora dijo jaeger entonces war fu corriendo directo hacia el campo de batalla entonces jaeger se de cuenta de la presencia de raelly y sparx que estaban cerca de los arboles entonces se le ocurrió un plan que haría que los 4 jóvenes dragones quedaran impotentes a este plan

Mientras spyro y cynder estaban peleando contra 3 robots cada uno en eso spyro corre directo contra el de en medio de esos 3 robots pero los 2 robots empezaron a dispararle y el le esquivaba la balas y ala ves concentrado en su objetivo en eso una bala le roso el ala que le hiso arder a spyro haciendo que el sintiera un dolor tremendo pero aun así se dirigió contra ese robot que a la vez intento a usar garra contra spyro pero el uso como escalera y lo ataca la cabeza dañándole su mira del robot y ala ves agarrándose del cuello del robot haciendo que el robot dispare a lo loco pero spyro agarra su brazo y hace que le apunte al robot de la izquierda que disparaba el robot destruyendo al otro robot y entonces spyro salta sobre su cabeza aplastándola y destruyéndolo y a la vez usándola como trampolín para ir en contra el de la derecha y en eso el robot le empieza a preparar a disparar contra a él pero spyro empieza atacar con picos de hielo un técnica de rugido de hielo que va directo contra el robot destruyéndolo en el proceso spyro se para sobre el robot destruido

"estos son más persistentes que los gumblins pero parece que son más débiles con el hielo y además de que están hechas estas cosas" pensamiento de spyro

Unos 2 minutos antes

cynder estaba corriendo directo hacia los tres robots entonces los tres robots le empezaron a disparar entonces cynder empieza a volar más rápido a una velocidad increíble gracias el elemento del viento que le amplificaba su aerodinámica que logra cortar la cabeza del robot de la derecha con sus garras tocando suelo entonces el robot del centro iba atacar a ella por la espalda pero cynder se percata y esquiva el ataque y cynder usa cola para derribar el robot entonces cynder le arranca el cuello del robot ocasionando que lo derrote justo cuando cynder pensaba que había acabado el robot de la izquierda estaba atrás de ella para atacarla pero el cuello de robot es arrancado por spyro para proteger a cynder asiendo que ella se fijara en spyro

-spyro lo tenía controlado dijo cynder algo molesta por la intervención de su amado

-lo sé solo quería ayudarte un poco dijo spyro para calmarla haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-gracias spyro no era necesario que me protejas de acuerdo dijo cynder feliz

-tienes razón cynder dijo spyro en eso vieron que Fernando se acercaba y entonces cuando llego Fernando les pregunto

-alguien visto Andrea dijo Fernando preocupado

-no le hemos visto pero nosotros acabamos de derrotar a 10 robots dijo spyro haciendo que cynder se preocupara

-en serio acaban de derrotar a 10 yo solo acabe con 5 dijo Fernando sorprendido

-no importa eso donde esta Andrea podría estar en peligro dijo cynder preocupada

-tienes razón hay que encontrarla podría estar en peligro dijo Fernando preocupado

-entonces vamos dijo spyro entonces Fernando y cynder fueron a buscar Andrea lo más rápido posible

Mientras Andrea estaba peleando con dos robots cuerpo a cuerpo a la vez entonces el robot le iba atacar con la garra contra Andrea pera ella lo detiene agarrándole el brazo con fuerza pero el otro robot le iba atacar con la metralleta pero Andrea lo suelta para taclear al otro robot ocasionando que el dispare al otro robot destruyéndolo entonces ella utiliza su navaja de la cola para cortar el cuello del robot para derrotarlo en ese mismo momento estaban llegando spyro, cynder y Fernando

-estas bien Andrea dijo Fernando preocupado

-si estoy bien gracias por preguntar dijo Andrea sonriendo

-eso me alegra mucho dijo Fernando con una sonrisa sincera y a la vez calmándose

-enserio nos estábamos preocupando mucho por ti dijo cynder

-es que quería demostrar lo que he crecido dijo Andrea

-está bien pero somos un equipo y no debes hacerlo sola de acuerdo dijo cynder

-está bien pero quiero mostrarles algo maravilloso que ha paso dijo Andrea animada

-que es lo que quieres mostrar dijo Fernando curioso entonces Andrea hace un rugido leve de viento hacia arriba haciendo que ellos se sorprendieran

-puedes usar el elemento del viento dijo spyro sorprendido

-si lo acabo de descubrir ni tenía idea no dijo Andrea

-parece que te tendré que enseñar a dominar este nuevo elemento al parecer dijo cynder muy orgullosa de ella

-está bien les quiero mostrar a la anciana que he salvado dijo Andrea que se interrumpió al ver que la anciana no estaba pregunto

-la han visto estaba ase unos minutos dijo Andrea confundida mientras Andrea, Fernando cynder fueron a verificar donde se había ocultado la anciana el único que se quedo era spyro mientras pensaba

" _que está pasando ahora exactamente Andrea acaba de desarrollar un nuevo elemento es posible que sea más efecto de la convexidad es posible que también lo tenga Fernando_ " en eso escucho que cynder lo llamaba y fue corriendo hacia ella entonces se juntó con los 3 dragones entonces spyro pregunto qué pasa y cynder le dijo que mire ahí y entonces él se fija lo que ve era algo imposible de creer lo que veía era un trol como él y cynder se habían enfrentado pero era diferente estaba echo con chatarra de robot, sus ojos rojos con dientes de cuchilla, con un color gris, en la espalad llevaba 20 metralletas en sus manos con enormes garras que ala ves tenia cadenas y alavés hablaba diciendo donde estas dragona azul que quiero hacer pagar por la humillación entonces spyro les pregunto

-Que ha pasado aquí pregunto spyro

-Cuando íbamos buscando a la anciana encontramos a war junto a 5 robots instantes entonces se inyecto con algo y empezó a convulsionar y de repente se empezó a funcionar con los robots que ocasiono una mutación convirtiéndolo en esa cosa y además dijo yo soy trol metal destruirá el mundo entero dijo cynder nerviosa lo que veía

-Esto es malo recuerda que era difícil derrotar a un trol ahora nos enfrentamos a un trol mejorado al parecer dijo spyro preocupado

-De que están hablando ustedes 2 ahora dijo Andrea haciendo que spyro y cynder se fijaran en ellos

-Andrea, Fernando no saben lo que son capases esos troles son peligrosos dijo spyro preocupado por sus compañeros

-Jajaja nos reímos del peligro es hora de acabar con war de una vez por todas dijo Andrea muy animada

-Andrea dijo spyro

-Tiene razón podremos derrotarlo los 4 juntos podremos con cualquiera dijo Fernando animado

-Fernando dijo spyro

-Tienen razón yo tengo confianza que podremos derrotar al trol metal dijo cynder animada

-Tú también cynder dijo spyro entonces él lo pensó bien y el contesto su decisión

-Está bien vamos entonces al ataque dijo spyro entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones se dirigieron corriendo directo hacia war entonces war los empieza atacar con las metralletas hacia los dragones entonces lo empiezan a esquivar spyro le dice a cynder qu vaya ahora entonces cynder se adelanta y vuela junto con su elemento del viento para adquirir velocidad necesaria junto sus garras que utiliza y logra conseguir cortar las metralletas pero war le agarra la cola y se lo arroja hacia spyro y a sus amigos pero spyro salta para cacharla para que no se lastime y le consigue entonces le dice Andrea y Fernando ataque con sus llamaradas en ambos lados entonces ellos se dirigen a las posiciones que le habían asignado y empezaron atacar con llamaradas para calentarlo pero se estaba calentando war pero no parecía que le surtiera efecto entonces war empieza romper el suelo para crear rocas para arrojar contra Andrea y Fernando cuando empezó a lanzar rocas los 2 jóvenes dragones empezaron esquivar las rocas sin dejar de usar de las llamaradas entonces cynder se empezaba a pararse y se dirigió a sus amigos y empezó usar su llamarada contra war entonces war grita diciendo son unos débiles jamás me podrán vencer entonces spyro corre hacia war y ataca con el rugido de hielo contra él logra darle ocasionando que saliera una nube de vapor los 4 jóvenes dragones pararon de usar los rugidos entonces war trataba de ver lo que pasaba cuando se dispersó el vapor a poco y dijo jamás me van a ganar pero cuando se disipo lo que vio quedo perplejo veía a spyro cubierto con una armadura de hielo dijo es tu final war aquí se acaba la pelea entonces spyro corre directo hacia war para envestirlo y war contesta jamás podrás derrotar con confianza pero spyro logra romperle la armadura atravesándole el cuerpo y sacando chipas haciendo que war diga esto como es posible que 4 jóvenes dragones puedan derrotar al general de la guerra cuando acaba de decir su última palabra exploto en varios pedazos entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones se reunieron

-Bien hecho chicos lo hemos logrado dijo spyro exhausto por usar demasiada técnica armadura de hielo

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor dijo cynder que a la vez que le daba un beso en el cachete de spyro haciendo que se sonrojara

-Fue increíble tu plan amigo dijeron al mismo tiempo Fernando y Andrea parecía que habían pasado lo peor pero sparx aparase volando con rapidez directo hacia a ellos

-Que pasa sparx algo paso dijo spyro preocupado

-Ayúdeme raelly esta en peligro necesito de su ayuda rápido dijo sparx al oírlo lo que dijo los 4 jóvenes dragones siguieron a sparx hacia donde estaba cuando llegaron hacia un especie de acantilado enorme vieron un extraño hombre con armadura sosteniendo a really por la camiseta inconsciente entonces spyro le dice amenazando

-Suelta really lo vas a pagar dijo spyro sacando los dientes al igual que los 3 dragones dispuesto atacarle si lastimaba really

-Y que se que están débiles que retrocedan y escuchen o verán como este niño tendrá el mismo destino de Ícaro dijo jaeger amenazándoles entonces los 4 jóvenes se retrocedieron un poco

-Muy bien escuchen entreguen la orbe o el niño morirá ahora mismo dijo jaeger amenazándoles

Entonces los 4 jóvenes junto sparx se reunieron y empezaron a discutir lo que tenían que hacer pero tomaron una decisión

-Está bien te daremos la orbe dijo spyro que a la vez que cynder sacaba la orbe de su mochila y se la daba a spyro

-Tómalo devuélvenos a really dijo spyro le entrego la orbe en la mano de jaeger entonces el saca una risa malévola

-Todos los héroes son tontos dijo jaeger arrojando al niño al acantilado enorme en ese mismo momento salta Fernando al acantilado para tratar de salvar a really del choque entonces Fernando agarra a really casi llegando a unas enormes rocas abajo entonces Fernando al preocuparse por la vida de really hace un rugido de hielo logra crear una rampa que el utiliza para poder volar y llegar encima y volver con sus amigos cuando llegan sus amigos se empezaban a tranquilizar y se enfocaron en jaeger para que pagara por esta traición pero él se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno

-Donde se fue esa rata dijo Fernando molesto con él por lo que había hecho

-Ya se fue creo que no es la última vez que lo veamos y además por un descuido pusimos un peligro a un niño y además perdimos la orbe de la oscuridad y un posibilidad de regresar dijo cynder con mal sabor de boca y todos quedaron en un momento de silencio pero spyro interrumpe

-Es cierto que perdimos la orbe pero aun seguimos vivos para seguir luchando y poder volver a recuperar la orde en algún momento dijo spyro para animarlos lo que hiso que los demás empezaran animarse

-Y además raelly está bien y es lo que importa no dijo spyro con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás se animaran

-Tienes razón joven dragón purpura es siempre ver el lado buenos de las cosas dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones y sparx se fijaran en esa voz lo que vieron fue la anciana de ese rato que empezaba cubrírsele una llama roja revelando su verdadera forma una mujer humanoide con traje azteca con cola, alas de color rojo, con pies de águila y en la cabeza tenia cabellera dorada con pico de águila con una tiara azteca

-Quien eres tu dijo spyro algo curioso lo que veían junto los 4 jóvenes dragones

-Bueno mi nombre es pyrrha la fénix guerrera dijo pyrrha muy animada

-Porque estabas disfrazada de anciana dijo Andrea algo curiosa

-Bueno esto era parte de mi prueba de fuego si eran capaces de superarla para poderla hacerla me deje atrapar es muy poético dijo pyrrha que ponía sus dos manos en la cara sonrojándose de su prueba

-Te refieres la prueba que casi nos cuestan la vida de todos dijo sparx muy molesto

-Oh vamos no sería divertido una aventura sino hay peligro dijo pyrrha muy feliz moviendo la mano para calmarlo

-A un así no se vale dijo sparx moviendo el puño pero es detenido por cynder

-Tienes razón pero será mejor calmándonos y luego nos quejamos de acuerdo dijo cynder

-Está bien pero no me fio de ella dijo sparx se puso atrás de cynder

-Dinos más de esa prueba de fuego dijo Fernando algo curioso

-La prueba era para que renacieran con nuevas técnicas y nuevas habilidades y además un gran sacrificio y la pasados y además lo hicieron como los cuentos de historia que leia como niña dijo pyrrha poniéndole sus ojos como strella

-Espera un momento no te referirás el elemento de viento de Andrea, el elemento del hielo el mío, el ataque yet de cynder, la armadura de hielo de spyro y el sacrificio de la orbe oscura para salvar really no es así pyrrha dijo Fernando

-Estas en lo correcto por eso les daré la orbe de fuego por haber pasado y a la vez con la condición que me una a su equipo porque parece que hay mucha diversión porfis porfis dijo pyrrha poniendo ojos de cachorro entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones lo empezaron a pensar la situación tomaron un tiempo y lo decidieron

-Está bien puedes ir con nosotros si nos ayudas a devolver a really dijo spyro sonriendo junto los demás

-Gracias muchas gracias no les fraudare entonces vamos dijo pyrrha muy animada por la situación entonces la fénix , junto los 4 dragones y sparx llevaron al niño a su casa cuando llegaron dejaron el niño en la puerta de su casa con una carta en la mano para el entonces tocaron el timbre entonces se ocultaron para verlo como lo recogían y así paso entonces después fueron a las afueras del pueblo dijeron lo siguiente

-Hasta lego really espero volverte a ver algún día dijo spyro observando el pueblo en las afueras

-Bien ya estamos todos listos para ir al campamento dijo Fernando

-Si estamos listo dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3 dragones y sparx pero pyrrha interviene

-Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta dijo pyrrah

-Está bien cuál es la pregunta dijo Fernando

-Spyro y tu tienen novia porque quiero ser su novia porque son muy fuertes dijo pyrrah en modo de coqueteo haciendo que spyro y Fernando quedaran desconcertados

-No son nuestros novios pyrrha o quieres una pelea de chicas dijo Andrea molesta retándola que la apoyaba cynder

-Entonces hagámoslo estoy lista dijo pyrrha y la pelea de chicas por Fernando y spyro había iniciado

-Que es lo que acaba de pasar dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y Fernando

Ese dia habían conseguido una nueva aliada y a la vez la rival del amor de las chicas dragón pero la aventura para encontrarlas orbes continuaba

…

Mientras en el campo lo que quedaba de war se empezaba volverse líquido y se empezaba a reunir y adquiriendo la forma de war solo con aspecto de metal y abrió los ojos rojos su pensamiento con un solo propósito tenía en la mente era venganza

 _ **Nota: primero el suero transforma en monstruo a cualquiera sin importar la especie en un monstruo**_

 _ **Segundo los robots estaban usando mitril para pelear con los jóvenes dragones**_

 _ **Tercero que les pareció que hice referencia a una escena de terminator 2 al final que les pareció al nuevo personaje es pero que les guste si les gusto den sus opiniones y digan sus ideas y estaré en complacer en escucharlas y que tengan buenos días**_


	10. cynder vs andrea

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 9: base nueva parte 1 : cynder vs Andrea y el modo de proyección astral**

Cuando iban de regreso volando spyro y Fernando junto sparx dirigían de regreso al campamento atrás de ellos cynder, Andrea estaban discutiendo a phyrra sobre el asunto del interés de sus novios

-Porque quieres nuestros novios dijo Andrea molesta

-Es porque me enamore de su fuerza dijo phyrra suspirando

-Pero la fuerza es de nuestros novios dijo cynder

-Por eso quiero ser la novia es dragón purpura y el escarlata dijo phyrra haciendo que Andrea y cynder estén molestas

-No puede ser tus novios por este motivo somos dragonas fuertes y somos capases de derrotarte dijo Andrea orgullosa lo que dijo pero phyrra contesto

-Yo tengo más experiencia y eso me hace más apta para ser novia de esos guapos dragones ustedes siento que tienen dudas de si mismas que las hace no aptas de ser novias de esos dragones dijo phirra sonriendo un sonrisa sincera

-Es que mejor lo terminamos de platicar en la base dijo Andrea incapaz de defenderse al comentario

-Entonces después de un rato llegaron al campamento pero estaba solitario sin nadie que estuviera

-Donde están todos pregunto Fernando algo desconcertado

-No lo sé tal vez se cambiaron de lugar o fueron por comida o tal vez fueron atacados por un monstruo horrible si es el caso deberíamos ir dijo sparx con algo de miedo ocultándose detrás de la cabeza spyro

-Vamos sparx estas exagerando un poco dijo Andrea

-Así no sabes cuándo un lugar tranquilo esta así eso significa que unos monstruos se ocultan para atacarnos dijo sparx por experiencia pero es interrumpido por phyrra

-Eso podría ser pero estas equivocado dijo phyrra asiendo que los demás se fijen en ella

-Nos puedes explicar phyrra el motivo dijo spyro

-Buen eso sería posible los monstruos excepto que se dónde están ahora mismo dijo phyrra sonriendo

-Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad pregunto cynder curiosa al comentario

-Bueno es que puedo ver el calor de los seres vivos y ahorita lo estoy viendo bajo de nuestros pies ahora mismo dijo phyrra muy orgullosa

-Eso es increíble dijo cynder sorprendida al igual que los demás

-Por eso soy más apta para ser la novia del dragón purpura y el dragón escarlata dijo phyrra emocionada

-Eso no es pretexto para decir que ellos son tuyos dijo Andrea molesta

-Tiene razón Andrea porque crees que eres mejor que nosotras dijo cynder molesta

-Bueno es que soy mayor que ustedes dijo phyrra presumiendo

-Nosotras tenemos 16 años yo creo que tú tienes la misma edad que nosotras dijo Andrea

-Pero estas equivocada yo tengo 5016 años de edad y además soy inmune a las armas mortales y además soy más fuerte que ustedes dos que les parece dijo phyrra con una sonrisa de presumido

-A no te creas la muy por solo tener 5000 años más que nosotras y seas fuerte dijo Andrea molesta

-Vamos tú al menos tu raza puede llegar a los 500 años mejor que los humanos que ellos solo pueden vivir 80 o 90 años rara vez 100 años como sea al menos tienes familiares o no dijo phyrra haciendo que Andrea se desanimara por el comentario de ella entonces cynder se le acerca Andrea para animarla pero Andrea seguía triste entonces spyro interviene

-Phyrra cálmate por favor ya te estás pasando dijo spyro serio

-Está bien solo quería lucirme nada mas dijo phyrra con gesto de aburrimiento en eso Fernando interrumpe la conversación

-Oigan amigos creo que encontrado una puerta en la cueva mientras ustedes platicaban dijo Fernando

-Enserio que bien eso sería que phyrra está diciendo la verdad dijo spyro

-Bien creo que deberíamos meternos dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón bien entonces vamos dijo spyro

En ese mismo momento spyro y los demás se metieron a la perta y empezaron a bajar por la escalera tranquilamente pero Fernando noto que Andrea iba desanimada y triste y a la vez siendo consolada por cynder atrás de el y en eso sparx le empezó a contar a Fernando lo que había pasado entonces cuando llegaron a otra puerta entraron y notaron que la base estaba bajo tierra ahora y además tom los estaba esperando

-Como les fue la misión y además usaron mis dispositivos pregunto tom

-Bueno si conseguimos pero a la vez lo perdimos dijo spyro

-Que quieres decir dijo tom algo preocupado

-Para ser más perdimos la orbe oscuridad de todas formas pero obtuvimos la orbe de fuego y a la vez una aliada dijo spyro

-Que aliada y como la orbe de fuego dijo tom confundido entonces spyro saca de su mochila una orbe roja con un símbolo de fuego al frente de él haciendo que tom quede sorprendido

-Estoy sorprendido que hayan conseguido la orbe de fuego dijo tom pero en ese instante una voz femenina interrumpe asiendo que él se fije en la voz

-Spyro no me van a presentar a su amigo dijo phyrra contenta haciendo que tom quede con boca abierta de la sorpresa que veía

-Así te presento a phyrra ella es un fénix dijo spyro pero a un así tom tenía la boca abierta de sorprendido pero phyrra interviene

-Compañero mejor cierra la boca o un animal podría poner un nido en la boca dijo phyrra mientras le cerraba la boca a tom con su mano de ella entonces Fernando interrumpe

-Tom podrías decirnos donde están los demás pregunto Fernando tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Así bueno harter junto Alfredo fueron a crear archivos falso para la situación especial y los soldados fueron enviados cada uno para controlar los ataques de dark skull hacia las bases militares del mundo así que soy el único que está en esta base nueva que hemos terminado y quería presentarles como esta mejorado más una sorpresa que tengo preparado además que les pareció los collares transmisor que les di dijo tom haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones pusieran cara de culpa entonces spyro primero trago y luego hablo

-Bueno veras es una historia chistosa al parecer los collares quedaron dañados al parecer no son aprueba de golpes dijo spyro una risa inocente que a la vez cynder le entregaba los 4 collares en la mano de tom y reacciono de una manera inesperada

-Porque porque mis bebes que le han hechos par de locos dijo tom que lloraba en un esquina y en cuclillas de negación dijo tom haciendo que los 4 jovenes dragones quedaran sin palabras lo que veían al igual que spyro

-Vamos tranquilízate que tal si te calmas si nos muestra la base para nosotros como soy nueva tengo curiosidad dijo phyrra sonriente

-Está bien lo hare pero por favor sean más cuidadoso con la base no creo que valla soportar la perdida de otro de mis inventos dijo tom

-Entonces durante un rato los llevo a través de la base y les mostro cada detalle de los cuartos más las habitaciones que esta diseñadas para spyro y sus amigos además tom les dijo que phyrra puede dormir con las dragonas entonces le dice a ellos que casi llegan al cuarto especial que a preparado para ellos entonces cuando llegan y entran lo que ven es un enorme cuarto blanco del tamaño de 5 canchas de futbol americano

-Que tiene de especial este cuarto pregunto cynder curiosa

-Bueno verán lo especial de esta cuarto dijo tom cuando se acercó una consola pegada el toca unos botones y que crea un ciudad artificial antes los ojos de los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx y phyrra

-Cómo es posible esto dijo cynder sorprendida

-Bueno esto crea campos de entrenamiento para ustedes aquí pueden usar todo sus poderes al 100% sin tener que contenerse que les parece pero podrían no destruir la consola por si acaso por favor no soportaría otra perdida de mis bebes dijo tom algo preocupado

-Está bien es perfecto lugar para entrenar dijo spyro emocionado para empezar usarlo pero es interrumpido por cynder

-Que pasa cynder algo te pasa pregunto spyro preocupado

-Quiero usarlo junto con Andrea en 4 horas por favor dijo cynder seria

-Estas seguro cynder dijo spyro preocupado

-Claro que si tengo un asunto que tengo que resolver por favor amor mío está bien dijo cynder

-De acuerdo si es lo que quieres entonces nosotros estaremos ahí a fuera de acuerdo dijo spyro mientras los demás salían del cuarto que a la vez la puerta se cerraba que estaba programada para abrirse en 4 horas entonces las únicas 2 quedaron adentro eran cynder y Andrea y lo que iba desatar

-Andrea que te ocurre está muy triste y me preocupa dijo cynder preocupada por ella

-No es nada dijo Andrea mirando el suelo sin levantar la cara

-Vamos amiga no quiero verte triste por favor dijo cynder preocupada

-No quiero hablar dijo Andrea sacando unas pocas lagrimas

-Si es por el comentario de phyrra eso no importa te puedo ayudar dijo cynder en ese mismo instante Andrea usa su cola para golpear cynder chocándola contra un auto haciendo que ella pregunte

-Que pasa cynder porque me atacas dijo cynder preocupada que al ver Andrea estaba furiosa sacando algunas lágrimas ala vez

-Andrea estas bien dijo cynder parándose del golpe de Andrea

-Todos ustedes piensan que soy débil y que necesito ayuda y peor mi mejor amiga piensa que soy más débil dijo Andrea molesta caminando hacia cynder entonces cynder usa una ráfaga de viento para hacer qua Andrea choque contra la pared de un edificio y sacando humo de escombros por el resultado

-Andrea por favor no quiero lastimarte dijo cynder más preocupada pero en ese instante Andrea le ataca atrás con una patada haciendo que cynder choque contra 2 paredes haciendo que cynder se pare

-Tú me ya me lastimaste y no te lo perdonare dijo Andrea que al mismo tiempo uso su vuelo para ir con velocidad directo hacia cynder para darle un puñetazo pero cynder usa su garra para sujetar el puño de Andrea que ocasiono que el suelo que estaba parado cynder estaba rompiéndose hacia abajo por la fuerza de las 2 dragones y le pregunto

-Que hice yo para lastimarte dijo cynder intentando detener la pelea entonces Andrea se separa y le contesta

-Tu no me protegiste cuando phyrra hablo de las edades y tú te quedaste parada sin decir nada solo observaste el único que lo detuvo fue spyro dijo Andrea sacando más lágrimas al igual que enojada

-Por favor dime que es lo que molesta quiero entender por favor dijo cynder pero en ese instante Andrea le empieza dar varios golpes contra cynder pero ella se defiende para evitar no recibir daños y no lastimar Andrea que duro varios minutos y que al final la ciudad quedó destruida que ocasiono que terminaran en la calle jadeando ambas dragonas por la pelea y Andrea hablo

-Tu nunca entenderás lo que se siente que no tengas familiares como mis papas y hermana que murieron mucho tiempo y el único familiar que queda que algún día morirá por el hecho de viviré más tiempo que él y estaré sola por siempre y lo peor es que soy la más débil de ustedes dijo Andrea gritando y llorando y poniéndose en posición de ataque pero de pronto cynder usa su elemento de viento para aumentar su velocidad para dirigirse hacia Andrea en ese mismo momento que Andrea iba atacar pero es detenida con un abrazo fuerte sincero de cynder y hablo

-Te entiendo yo sé lo que sientes yo nací como huérfana porque mis papas fueron asesinados mucho tiempo antes que naciera y yo fui débil que me manipularon para hacer cosas malas y estaba sola pero spyro, sparx, Fernando y tú me hace ya no estar sola me hace sentir una calidad que me hace felicidad dijo cynder llorando un poco haciendo que Andrea llorara

-Lo siento cynder era una tonta y débil por unas tonterías te estaba lastimando como me puedo considerar una amiga dijo Andrea abrasando a cynder mucho más y llorando a la vez

-No eres tonta ni débil tu eres una dragona fuerte y que nunca estas sola y siempre te he considerado como una hermana que una amiga yo siempre te protegeré dijo cynder dejando de abrasar y agarrándole la garras delanteras con una sonrisa sincera con pocas lagrimas

-Cynder es verdad lo que dices es cierto que me consideras tu hermana dijo Andrea calmando se y sacando una pequeña sonrisa

-Si es cierto en ahora en adelante cualquier problema que tengamos ahora en adelante lo haremos juntas como hermanas auténticas y seremos tan poderosas que protegeremos a los demás y a nuestros amados dijo cynder sonriendo

-Gracias hermana dijo Andrea ya calmada y sonriendo

-Si phyrra se le ocurre una idea para desanimarnos pelearemos contra ella para demostrarle que hay límites dijo cyder animada

-De acuerdo pero creo que nos hemos pasado con esta pelea hermana dijo Andrea riendo un poco

-Tienes razón que tal si descansamos una hora y en la siguiente hora entrenamos tu nuevo elemento de acuerdo hermanita dijo cynder

-Estoy de acuerdo vamos a descansar hermana dijo Andrea con una sonrisa que ya creado un lazo tan fuerte que las tendrá unidas como una familia más verdadera

Después de un tiempo ya habían pasado las 4 horas la puerta se abrió las 2 dragonas salían muy alegres de su entrenamiento siendo esperadas por los 2 jóvenes dragones llevando dos botellas de agua y una toalla para ellas

-como les fue el entrenamiento dijo spyro contento entregándole la toalla y la botella de agua a cynder y ella lo agarra y pone la toalla en el cuello

-fue increíble mi amor dijo cynder contenta que a la vez habría su botella y empezaba a beber su agua

-Andrea veo que vuelves estar feliz me podrías decir lo que sucedió dijo Fernando feliz entregándole la toalla y la botella de agua a Andrea y ella lo agarra y pone la toalla en el cuello y ella empezó abrir su botella y ella empezó reír un poco

-bueno eso es un secreto de chicas dijo Andrea contenta después empezó a beber su agua

-bueno nosotros vamos a entrenar ahorita en la sala de entrenamiento dijo spyro entonces cynder interviene

-creo que será un problema al parecer nos excedimos un poco con la ciudad artificial dijo cynder algo apenada

-no te preocupes tom nos dijo como usar el panel para crear otro campo de batalla ustedes váyanse a descansar en su cuarto mientras no se preocupen además phyrra le dieron su propio cuarto así que no las va molestar dijo spyro sonriendo

-gracias mi amor dijo cynder contenta mientras que spyro y Fernando entraban al cuarto de entrenamiento las dos dragonas fueron caminado lentamente a su cuarto

Cuando llegaron a su habitación ambas dragonas lo primero hicieron fue a bañarse la primera en entrar fue cynder mientras ella estaba aprendiendo como usar la tina Andrea veía sus mochilas encima de sus camas que habían dejado antes entonces Andrea agarra su mochila para saca el pergamino que les dio zein en la mina y ella se le ocurrió una idea magnifica en eso deja el pergamino encima de una mesa pequeña que estaba ahí entonces por un rato cynder salía del baño se fue a secar entonces Andrea se metió al baño entonces cynder se sentó sobre la cama y empezó recordar lo que había pasado como sea había convertido en hermana de su amigo sacando una pequeña sonrisa después de un rato Andrea sale del baño y se empieza secar después de secarse entonces empieza hablar

-Hermana se me ocurrió una magnífica idea dijo andera sonriendo

-Dime hermanita cuál es tu idea dijo cynder curiosa

-Podemos aprender utilizar esta técnica para poder contactar la isla blanca si lo sabemos usar podríamos presumir nuestros novios dijo Andrea sonriendo

-Tienes razón seria genial poner a mi amado muy sorprendido lo que podemos husar mucho antes que ellos dijo cynder muy animada

-Entonces hagámoslo dijo Andrea animada

En ese mismo momento agarraron el pergamino y empezaron a leerlo lo que notaba es que estaba en el idioma dragón que solo podían leer los dragones cuando lo leyeron entendieron lo que debían hacer entonces ellas usaron las almohadas de las camas como cojines y se sentaron serraron los ojos y empezaron decir las palabras modo astral actívate entonces 3 veces lo dijeron entonces una enorme ráfaga de viento empezó mover el cuarto mientras ellas sentían un energía que recorría en su cuerpo que era indescriptible entonces sus ojos empezaron abrir y ambas tenía los ojos brillaban totalmente entonces las almas de las dragonas llegaron a la isla blanca con un destello blanco entonces ellas estaban de frente de ignitus que leía un libro en el cuarto del reloj de arena cara a cara

-Hola señoritas no esperaba visitas dijo ignitus cortésmente mientras serraba un libro que leía

-Bueno es que queríamos probar una nueva técnica que estaba en ese pergamino que nos dio el señor zein dijo Andrea

-Es interesante lo que están diciendo sobre ese pergamino dijo ignitus rascándose la barbilla entonces Andrea interviene

Hermana esto es increíble lo logramos cynder con esta técnica podremos ser de más utilidad dijo Andrea

-Vaya que así que son hermanas les felicito estoy orgulloso de ustedes pero hay una cosa que tengo que decirles antes lo que acaban de usar no es una técnica es magia ancestral que solo puede ser usada por usuarios de la magia dijo ignitus haciendo que las dragonas quedaran sorprendidos lo que había pasado

-Como es la magia no entiendo dijo Andrea algo confundida entonces ignitus empezó hablar

-la magia es el uso de la energía de la naturaleza puede darte múltiples habilidades como la telequinesis, la gravedad, la del tiempo y otros alguno intentan usarla l mayoría no lo consigue pero muy pocos lo logran conseguir la diferencia que tiene es que no requiere los elementos bases solo aquellos que creen en la esperanza, los sueños y la voluntad pueden ser usar la magia sagrada o más conocida magia blanca pero tú tienes un potencial ilimitado Andrea al igual que cynder dijo ignitus

-No entiendo dijo Andrea algo confundida

-Esta la respuesta en su corazones dijo ignitus

-nuestros corazones dijo Andrea sorprendida

Después ignitus les dijo que se cuiden cuando llegue el día les mostrare algo especial para ustedes entonces las dos jóvenes dragones fueron transportadas por ignitus enviadas hacia sus cuerpos y entonces llegaron a sus cuerpos parpadearon y volvieron a tener sus ojos normales entonces se fijaron que su cuarto estaba desordenado por lo que había pasado

-Valla creo que hemos hecho un desastre y además lo que dijo ignitus es algo confuso dijo cynder al ver el cuarto

-Es cierto hermana podemos averiguarlo mas tarde pero podemos hacer algo divertido para las hermanas dijo Andrea sonriendo

-que será hermanita dijo cynder en ese instante le han arrojado una almohada en la cara

-una pelea de almohadas que te parece hermana si jugamos un poco dijo Andrea sonriendo

-está bien hermanita vamos a jugar de acuerdo dijo cynder sonriendo

En ese mismo momento empezaron a jugar como hermanas auténticas pero lo que dijo ignitus en algún momento las dragonas será muy útil en el futuro cercano

 ** _Nota: no se la esperaban verdad eh espero que les guste esta historia muy pronto va haber un nuevo especial que va surgir asi que den sus opiniones o ideas que quieran compartir tratare de anexarlas así que tengan buenos días y buenas noches_**


	11. moneda de jade

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 10: base nueva parte 2: la moneda de jade**

En la mañana siguiente los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx fueron llamados por la mañana y fueron directo a la oficina de harter cuando llegaron notaron que harter y Alfredo estaban hay pero no contentos si no enojados y sentados cerca de la mesa

-Hola todos pasa algo malo dijo spyro para iniciar la conversación

-No entiende que significa misión secreta ustedes 5 dijo harter molesto golpeando la mesa con fuerza haciendo que los 4 jóvenes quedaran confundidos por su comportamiento

-Tío que está pasando aquí pregunto Andrea a su tío entonces él les contesta

Miren atentamente esto y entenderán lo que pasa dijo Alfredo serio encendiendo una televisión que estaba cerca

 _-Soy cristina y mi camarógrafo Hans hoy estamos preguntando a esta pareja lo que vieron recientemente algo extraordinario podrían explicarnos lo que paso dijo cristina que tenía una apariencia de una mujer bonito con cabello amarillo con traje de ropa de reportera clásica y el Hans llevaba puesto de ropa normal con tenis y una gorra_

 _-Es cierto existen los dragones ni novia y yo estábamos tomando una cita tranquilamente pero de repente hubo un explosión y fuimos allí lo que vimos fue una pelea de dragones contra un monstro que parecía hecho de metal y lo pude grabar con mi celular después fuimos a buscar la televisora para que vieran esto dijo joven adolecente y junto a su novia_

 _-Como verán la grabación son 4 dragones peleando contra un monstro enorme la pregunta es son héroes o son solo bestia salvajes el tiempo lo dirá soy cristina reportando ahora vamos contigo tomas dijo cristina_

Entonces Alfredo apaga la televisión haciendo que los 4 dragones pusieran cara de preocupación que se iba formar ahora en este instante

-Bueno los podemos explicar todo antes que saquen conclusiones dijo spyro para calmarlos

-Dinos entonces spyro dijo harter impaciente por una respuesta

Entonces les conto lo que había pasado realmente la pelea contra los robots hasta la parte de la phyrra entonces harter entendió la situación que esta vez lo pasa pero la próxima dará un castigo severo si volvía hacer algo imprudente pero acepto mantener a phyrra en la base entonces los 4 jóvenes dragones se retiraron

-Estos jóvenes son imprudentes podrían hacer que nuestra agencia sea descubierta algún día dijo harter poniendo la mano en la cabeza tratando de calmarse

-Es gracioso si recuerdo bien cuando éramos niños nos metíamos problemas y que tú me metías en esos problemas dijo Alfredo para molestarlo

-Te puedes callar me estas molestando dijo harter

-Lo que quiero decir es que ellos hicieron un gran trabajo en derrotar a uno de los generales peligrosos de dark skull dijo Alfredo

-Tienes razón dijo harter secando una sonrisa pequeña

Mientras pararon unas 4 horas después dela reunión con harter spyro y Fernando fueron volando directo al desierto de Arizona llevando sus mochilas cada uno mientras platicaban como habían terminado

-Es increíble que ágamos esto sabiendo que podrían castigarnos por hacer estas locuras como estas dijo Fernando sobándose la cabeza mientras volaba

-Es verdad pero lo hacemos por ellas lo recuerdas dijo spyro entonces ellos empezaron a recordar

…

Inicia el flashback

3 horas antes de ir al desierto de Arizona mientras spyro, Fernando estaban comiendo tranquilamente el comedor mientras sparx estaba acostado encima de la cabeza de spyro en eso llegan Andrea y cynder muy contentas y se sienta junto a ellos

-Hola Andrea como vas porque estas más feliz de lo normal pregunto Fernando curioso lo que pasaba

-Bueno es algo muy importante que quiero decir al igual que cynder dijo Andrea tratándose de contener de la emoción al igual que cynder

-Que es lo que quieren decir ustedes dos por favor dijo Fernando curioso comía un pan entonces las 2 dragonas contestaron

-Hemos decidido que nuestro cumpleaños es mañana dijeron ambas dragonas haciendo que Fernando se atragantaba por el pan por la noticia

-Porque dicen que su cumpleaños es mañana pregunto Fernando para aclarar el asunto mientras bebía

-Bueno como cynder no tiene cumpleaños entonces decidimos que mi cumpleaños seria el mismo día que el mío espero que tengan algo especial para nosotras además queremos un regalo que nos muestre su afecto hacia nosotras dijo Andrea muy emocionada haciendo que Fernando atragantaba rápido y empezara toser

-Que opinan dijeron al mismo tiempo las dragonas poniendo ojitos y sonrojadas a los dragones y ellos nerviosos entonces cedieron a la situación

-Está bien lo haremos de acuerdo dijo Fernando poniendo una sonrisa para no sacar sospechas

-Que bien nos gustara mucho este cumpleaños bueno nosotras vamos entrenar cuídense dijo Andrea feliz entonces Andrea y cynder estaban felices a la situación que fueron caminado que ala ves tarareaban de felicidad entonces sparx despertó

-Que me perdí dijo sparx pero lo que vio fue 2 dragones con la boca abierta en estado de shock con un pensamiento

-Hola hay alguien hay dijo sparx tocaba la cabeza de los dos al mismo tiempo para que aprestaran atención

"no puede ser no tenemos regalos y lo peor no hemos preparado su fiesta somos unos novios de la peor clase" en el pensamiento de los 2 dragones que quedaron sin palabras de la situación"

Fin del flashback

…

-Es verdad pero el problema que le podemos regalar y además el hecho que sparx no quiso acompañarnos porque él quería descansar un poco dijo Fernando pero de repente olieron un olor a sopa de carne

-Que es ese olor donde proviene que vuele rico dijo Fernando gruñendo el estomago

-Es cierto con las prisas no comimos tan bien dijo spyro gruñendo el estomago entonces se fijaron que había un puesto de comida en mitad del desierto conectado a una vieja carretera que ya nadie pasaba entonces aterrizaron al frente

-No puede ser que hagamos esto pero tenemos mucha hambre dijo spyro que a la vez rugía el estomago

-Pero aun así no queremos meternos en más problemas dijo Fernando rugiendo el estómago antes que se fueran volando oyeron un silbido que trajo su atención así que voltearon y vieron una anciana de pelo blanco canoso al frente del puesto ambulante

-Oigan jovencitos no quieren comer parece que no han comido que tal si viene les vamos a preparar algo delicioso dijo la anciana amablemente antes que los dos dragones hablaran su estómago rugió entonces la siguieron cuando llegaron al puesto la anciana puso dos almohadas para que los dragones se sentaron entonces spyro le pregunta a la anciana

-Señora no tienes miedo vera que no somos humanos dijo spyro preocupado la situación

-No importa la apariencia lo que veo son dos jóvenes muy hambrientos y ala ves son buenos sujetos por eso quiero darles una sopa tradicional de este lugar que mi esposo esta cocinando que les parece dijo la anciana con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que los dos jóvenes dragones tengan confianza con la anciana entonces el anciano interrumpe

-La sopa esta lista jóvenes dijo el viejo sosteniendo las dos sopas en platos de cerámicas con unas marcas entonces los 2 jóvenes dragones se fijaron en la apariencia del anciano que llevaba con una ropa de un vaquero antiguo con una gabardina con un sombrero de forajido de la zona con barba largo y bigote con cabello largo blanco canoso y que les sorprendió que tenía vendado los ojos de mostrando que era ciego entonces empezaron a tomar la sopa lo que le supo era tan delicioso que les quito el hambre y los jóvenes dragones hablaron

-Gracias por la sopa estuvo rica dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 dragones muy contentos

-No ha sido de nada por eso les regalo esos dos platos como un gesto de amabilidad dijo el anciano

-Gracias señor además como se llaman pregunto spyro por curiosidad

-Me llamo Aarón y mi esposa se llama amika dijo el anciano

-Bueno gracias por todo ya nos vamos dijo spyro agradecido entonces la anciana les pregunta

-Al ver sus cara parece que tienen novia y no saben que regalar estoy en lo correcto dijo amika haciendo que los 2 jóvenes dragones quedaran sorprendidos

-Es verdad lo que dicen pero Como puedes saber lo que íbamos hacer pregunto Fernando curioso

-Es fácil amika nota la forma actuar de las personas cuál es su objetivo real dijo Aarón con una sonrisa sincera

-Es increíble dijo Fernando sorprendido lo que oía

-Bueno es que no sabemos que regalar a nuestras novias por que mañana es su cumpleaños y tenemos poco tiempo dijo spyro

-Bueno podrían darles este 2 collares que encontré hace tiempo y con esto podrían dar a sus novias que les parece dijo Aarón mostrándolo entonces los jóvenes dragones se fijaron que cada collar tenía 5 cristales cada uno el primero era plateado con cristales verdes y el otro era dorado con cristales azules claros haciendo que los dragones estuvieran agradecidos

-Creen que se los voy a dar esto tan fácilmente a menos un cambio insignificante dijo Aarón que desconcertó a los dragones

-Entonces que es lo que quieres pregunto spyro

-Una moneda de jade dijo Aarón haciendo que los 2 jóvenes dragones estuvieran más desconcertados

-Pero porque quieres ese objeto y además como quieres que encontremos esa moneda de jade pregunto spyro

-Es un asunto que no les conviene para encontrarlo se ubica el norte si siguen derecho van a ver un pueblo abandonado situado cerca de una montaña si me lo traen les digo el motivo porque lo quiero de acuerdo dijo Aarón entonces los jóvenes dragones lo pensaron bien al observar la situación que esta no tuvieron otra opción así que aceptaron

-Gracias por la información les damos gracias por la comida ya nos vamos ahorita regresamos con esa moneda de jade mucho dijo spyro entonces los dos jóvenes dragones se pararon y dieron vuelta listos para irse pero el anciano hablo

-Si ven a zein díganle que lo extraño mucho dijo el anciano haciendo que los 2 dragones se voltearan por el motivo de que como sabían de e él pero el anciano, la anciana y el puesto habían desaparecido haciendo que los 2 jóvenes quedaran confundidos aun así decidieron seguir la indicación del anciano luego averiguarían lo que a pasado realmente en realidad

Volaron por 1 hora directo al norte justo en ese momento veían una ciudad abandonada del estilo del viejo este cuando aterrizaron notaron que lleva sin habitantes por un largo tiempo entonces los 2 jóvenes dragones empezaron a caminar notaron que había una especie de hotel con taberna, unas tiendas antiguas, la comisaria, una torre de reloj y otros edificios que había entonces spyro y Fernando se separaron para buscar el objeto entre los edificios pero sin ningún resultado cuando Fernando había encontrado algo asi que llama spyro entonces entra en el edificio para encontrarse con Fernando

-Que has encontrado algo pregunto spyro

-Sí creo que está adentro aquí dijo Fernando enseñándole una caja fuerte adentro de un habitación

-Como lo vamos abrir tardaríamos días en romperlo dijo spyro entonces Fernando lo interrumpe

-Spyro tengo un plan mira esto dijo Fernando que a la vez utilizaba su rugido de hielo en las bisagras de la caja entonces la presión del hielo ocasiono que se rompiera las bisagras haciendo que cayera la tapa con fuerza brusca

-Me has dejado impresionado el entrenamiento de tu manejo de hielo va mejorando dijo spyro muy orgulloso de su amigo

-No fue nada vamos a ver que hay adentro dijo Fernando mientras buscaba adentro solo encontraba solo monedas antiguas de varias épocas haciendo ver quien tenía esta caja originalmente esta caja debía ser un cole sionista pero spyro noto que al fondo en la caja había una caja pequeña que se ocultaba por el color que tenía el mismo color interno de la caja fuerte

-Creo que está adentro de esta caja pequeña dijo spyro sacado la cajita de la caja fuerte poniéndolo cerca de una mesa que había en ese cuarto entonces lo abrieron vieron que había una moneda china hecha de jade atado con un hilo café

-Esto es el moneda que quiere ese viejo no me parece algo especial dijo Fernando algo curioso

-Bueno eso no importa solo hay darle al viejo la moneda para que nos den lo que necesitamos dijo spyro en ese momento toca la moneda saca un gran destello de luz cubriendo en el cuarto por completo que dejando a los dragones ciegos un momento entonces empezaron a ver una visión del pasado del mundo antiguo

…...

Flashback del pasado:

Un valle que se encontraba en las tierras de dragones un pueblo en las cercanías había un pequeño chacal del tamaño de un niño de 5 años lloraba intentando recuperar su collar de unos 2 lobos jóvenes antropomorfico de la edad de 15 años molestaban y se burlaban a la vez del chacal diciéndole esto

-Bubu quieres esto fenómeno dijo el lobo lazándole el collar al otro lobo

-Devuélvamelo por favor dijo el chacal llorando por tratar de recuperarlo el collar

-Claro que no eres una abominación de la naturaleza mestiza dijo el lobo que a la vez pateaba con fuerza para empujar al pequeño chacal contra el suelo

-Y además eres una vergüenza para los cerberos tienen tres cabezas y tu solo tienes una sola cabeza por causa de tu madre una loba casada con el rey cerbero produce un ser insignificante por eso no merece este collar dijo el lobo mientras reían en ese mismo momento estaba llorando el pequeño chacal en ese instante que el lobo iba golpear al pequeño chacal pero es detenido haciendo que el lobo chocara contra su compañero por un golpe de una cola

-Estas bien hades no te lastimaron dijo Einar preocupado tenía un aspecto de un dragón joven de 8 años de edad era de color idéntico al de spyro la única diferencia es que el tenia marcas azules en su cuerpo la hoja de su cola tenia forma de tridente

-Ellos robaron dijo hades mientras lloraba

-Devuélvanlo o los voy a dar una paliza dijo Einar entonces los 2 lobos sacaron unos cuchillos dispuestos a matarlos pero Einar preocupado por su hermano despierta su elemento lanza una llamarada de fuego al frente de ellos entonces al verlo salieron huyendo diciendo esto

-Es un fenómeno morado dijeron mientras lloraban llevándose el collar desapareciendo de la vista

-Esto es increíble puedo usar fuego pensaba que no podría usar fuego sino era un dragón rojo no crees hermano dijo Einar riendo por la victoria pero dejo de reír mientras veía la tristeza de hades

-Hermano no pongas esa cara te he protegido de esos brabucones dijo Einar tratando de animarlo pero hades lo regaña

-Eres un tonto se llevaron mi collar y no me lo recuperaste dijo hades molesto

-pero hades yo solo quería ayudar dijo Einar preocupado

-cállate eres un tonto déjame solo dijo hades salió corriendo llorando a la vez haciendo que einar se desanimara

El recuerdo cambio otro lugar donde mostraba a hades en cuclillas llorando cerca de un rio en el atardecer

-einar eres un mal hermano dijo hades llorando pero es tocado por la espalda y se dio la vuelta y vi Einar

-que haces aquí dijo hades quitándose la mano de la espalda

-Te estaba buscando por varios horas estaba muy preocupado dijo Einar preocupado

-solo quería traerte esto dijo Einar mostrándole el collar que le habían robado entonces hades se empezó a limpiar los ojos

-pero como lo recuperaste pregunto hades calmándose

-Bueno los busque y los encontré les di una paliza los tire con los cerdos en el chiquero y logre recuperar el collar ahora que lo noto es solo una moneda hecha de jade con una cuerda de pelo de grifo porque están especial hades dijo Einar dándole el collar en la mano de hades entonces le habla a Einar

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis papas solo recuerdo un poco sus caras los días que estuve con ellos hasta el día que fueron asesinados por el enemigo aunque me hayan adoptado la familia real de cronos un así los extraño y lo peor todo el mundo dice que soy un fenómeno dijo hades llorando algunas lágrimas sosteniendo entonces Einar se le acerca y le limpia sus lagrimas

-Al menos tu conociste a tus padres yo no tuve la misma suerte pero tengo una familia ahora Zeus, Poseidón, mama blanca, y tu son lo más importante para mi así que pon una sonrisa por que no estás solo dijo Einar poniéndole una sonrisa sincera

-Y además yo soy un fenómeno también porque soy el primer dragón purpura que he nacido y el único de mi especie y además Poseidón me dice que soy una uva gorda dijo Einar hizo que hades se reía del comentario

-Por eso te prometo que nos apoyaremos para enfrentar cualquier problema que te parece hermano dijo Einar muy animado haciendo que ande pusiera una sonrisa pequeña entonces le da en la mano de Einar el collar haciendo que el quede confundido

-Porque me das tu moneda no lo entiendo dijo Einar

-Te lo doy por que te hago la promesa que te voy ayudar por siempre porque eres mi hermano dijo hades sonriendo

-Gracias hermano dijo Einar sonriendo entonces le dio un abrazo sincero con su hermano

Fin del flashback

…

Entonces la luz dejo de brillar los 2 jóvenes dragones acaban de ver los recuerdos de la moneda que tanta importancia tenía en el pasado del primer dragón purpura entonces spyro metió la moneda en su mochila y los dos dragones salieron del edificio entonces se fueron volando directo donde estaba el puesto esperando que estuviera hay cuando llegaron solo estaba el amika esperándoles entonces aterrizaron al frente de ella y spyro pregunto

-Donde esta Aarón dijo spyro

-Él estaba cansado y no podía estar con ustedes así que me envió dijo amika

-Pero la promesa que me prometió decirnos dijo Fernando molesto

-Tranquilízate enojándote no resuelve nada dijo spyro para tranquilizarlo

-Es verdad es que quería saber por qué sabia la existencia de zein dijo Fernando desanimado

-Tranquilo mi esposo les dirá su debido tiempo pero por ahora aquí les entrego los 2 collares que les prometimos dijo amika con una sonrisa que sacaba los collares de su bolso y se los entregaba en la mano de spyro

-Gracia amika aquí está la moneda que nos pidieron y además es muy valiosa así que cuídenla bien dijo spyro con una sonrisa metiendo los collares en la mochila entonces saca la moneda le entrega amika

-Gracias jovencitos nos veremos muy pronto dijo amika utiliza una bomba de humo muy antigua para crear un velo de humo cuando se disipo los 2 dragones quedaron sorprendidos que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-Crees que la volvamos a ver dijo Fernando

-creo que si estoy seguro de eso dijo spyro con una sonrisa así que volvieron volando directo a la base muy contentos por tener los regalos de sus novias solo les faltaba prepara su fiesta pero ya tenían más confianza cuando ya se fueron Aarón estaba desde encima de una formación rocosa y amika aparece para darle la moneda cuando se lo da en la mano Aarón se empieza quitar el vendaje para verlo

-Tanto tiempo sin verte dijo Aarón sacando algunas lágrimas cuando veía la moneda mientras se ponía en el cuello

-einar estas bien dijo amika preocupada

-Tranquila es solo es que me acorde de la promesa que zein y yo nos dijimos cuando éramos cachorros gracia akima dijo Einar se ponía al frente de ella con una sonrisa y unos ojos de pupila de color de amatista sacando unas pocas lagrimas

-Meda mucho gusto que estés feliz mi esposo mío creo que es hora de ir al Tíbet hay que encontrarlo no crees dijo Akima sonriéndole entonces Einar se limpia sus lágrimas y se pone serio

-Hay que apresurarnos la tormenta de eskol está encima de nosotros pero tengo fe que los elegidos puedan escapar de la tormenta que biene

…

-moriarti el dispositivo estará listo en dos días señor dijo un soldado

-excelente todo va de acuerdo al plan, todo va de acuerdo al plan dijo moriarti

-muy pronto spyro y tus amigos serán aniquilados lo operación conquista pronto iniciara dijo moriarti con una risa maleficia

 ** _Nota:_** **_antropomórfico son seres que tienen una forma humanoide y bípeda Espero que les guste este flashback del pasado además planeo hacer otro especial junto al siguiente capitulo además otra historia que les va encantar además quiero decirles que tengan buenos días y que tengan felices fiestas_** ** _J_** ** _nos vemos muy pronto adiós_**


	12. cumpleaños

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 11: base nueva parte 3:** **Un cumpleaños inolvidable**

Un helicóptero estaba llegando al busque cuando llego unas compuertas se abrieron del suelo camuflado dejándolo pasar adentro de la base cuando toco el suelo se cerró la compuerta entonces el piloto hizo bajar a Andrew que se había curado sus heridas entonces el piloto lo llevo hacia la habitación de spyro y Fernando y toco

-Quien toca pregunto spyro

-Solo un piloto que traigo alguien conocido suyo dijo el piloto

-Quien es pregunto spyro

-Oigan ya se olvidaron de mi dijo Andrew haciendo que spyro y Fernando lo reconocieran de inmediato

-Puedes pasar Andrew la puerta está abierta queremos presentarte alguien y además queremos hablar contigo que te necesitamos en nuestros planes dijo spyro muy animado

-De acuerdo ya entro ahorita dijo Andrew feliz entonces el piloto se despidió y se fue hacia los hangares entonces Andrew entro en el cuarto y vio a dos dragones con varias hojas arrugadas alrededor de una mesa

-Que está pasando aquí amigos pregunto Andrew curiosamente al verlos bueno veras es que Fernando y yo estamos planeando el cumpleaños para Andrea y cynder y tenemos un problema pequeño que no podemos resolver para que nuestro plan funcione para ellas dijo spyro muy pensativo a la situación

-Cuál es el problema que tienen en su plan de cumpleaños dijo Andrew algo curioso por la situación entonces los dos jóvenes dragones contestaron con una sola palabra

-Phyrra es el problema dijeron los dos jóvenes dragones

-Quien es phyrra cuál es el problema con eso dijo Andrew pero es interrumpido por una nueva voz que él no conocía

-Bueno es una chica fénix que se enamoró locamente de mi hermano y su amigo ocasionando que Andrea y cynder estén un poquito celosas dijo sparx presentándose ante Andrew pero lo único que ocasiono que Andrew cayera de espaldas de asombro lo que estaba viendo

-Que pasa dije algo malo pregunto sparx entonces Andrew le contesta

-En realidad pe sorprende ver una libélula parlante dijo Andrew sorprendido lo que veía

-Así a mí me sorprende ver un mono sin casi pelo en el cuerpo dijo sparx en forma de broma entonces Andrew se levanta y le sonríe y la contesta

-Eres increíble dame un chócales dijo Andrew animado poniéndole la mano para que le diera la mano

-De acuerdo me agradas cómo te llamas le dijo sparx que le daba el chócales a Andrew

-Mi nombre es Andrew mucho gusto en conocerte dijo Andrew contento

-Me llamo sparx nos vamos a llevar bien dijo sparx entablando un tipo de amistad que hacia preocupar a los jóvenes dragones como iba terminar entonces Fernando se le ocurrió una gran idea que podría beneficiarlos

-bueno como ya acabaron de platicar sé que puedes ayudarnos dijo Fernando con una sonrisa maléfica

-dime amigo como yo entro el plan dijo Andrew curiosamente

escucha esto spyro y yo vamos preparar el banquete mientras cynder y Andrea están entretenidas ayudando tom a reparar sus máquinas más grandes mientras tu distaras phyrra fingiendo que nos secuestraste huiras junto con Ulises en un coche blindado mientras phyrra este distraída nosotros estaremos con nuestras novias cuando haya acaba la fiesta usaras el comunicador para que nosotros hablemos con phyrra y te deje perseguir dijo Fernando sonriendo junto spyro muy de acuerdo al plan pero Andrew no estaba satisfecho con esto

-Déjeme entender si entendí bien me usaran de carnada que es muy probable que me mate en el proceso o salga herido si eso olvídenlo no lo hare dijo Andrew molesto por el plan entonces spyro y Fernando pusieron ojos de perito para tratar de convencerlo

-No funcionara olvídelo dijo Andrew pero de repente los 2 jóvenes dragones pusieron más intensos la mirada de perrito entonces Andrew ya no podía aguantarlo que al final asedio

-Está bien lo hare dijo Andrew ya resignado entonces ellos empezaron hacer el plan para mañana muy cuidadosamente

En la mañana cynder Andrea estaban despertando de su sueño relajante ambas se estiraron como un gato y ala ves bostezaban entonces salieron de la habitación buscando a spyro y Fernando debes de encontrarlos se encontraron con tom y les pregunta

-Hola chicas me podrían ayudar con alguna maquinas es que necesito fuerza sobre humana para poder desmantelar algunas máquinas para remplazarlo con nuevos componentes me daría muchas gracias por esto dijo tom animado

-No se mi querida Andrea y yo estamos buscando a nuestros novios no creo que podamos ayudar dijo cynder muy acelerada

-Por favor los necesito urgente mente ayúdenme por una amigo por favor dijo tom muy insistente haciendo que cynder junto Andrea terminara rindiéndose a la situación

-Está bien te ayudaremos solo van hacer unos pocos minutos verdad dijo cynder

-Muchas gracias me podrían dar unos minutos tengo que hablar con alguien sobre un asunto ahorita vamos al taller de acuerdo

-Está bien tomate tu tiempo nosotras esperaremos entonces ellas se sentaron a platicar ellas entre sí para esperar a tom termine de hablar entonces tom se aleja de ellas para que no lo escuchen el usa su celular para comunicarse con spyro

-Las águilas han ido a pescar que prosiga el paso perro con el palo cambio dijo tom con vos baja para que no lo escucharan

-Cambio y recibido tom nos vemos en el comedor a la hora prevista de acuerdo dijo spyro con voz baja utilizando el collar comunicador ya reparado entonces tom cuelga su comunicador

-Bueno chicas acompáñeme al taller si no les molesta dijo tom con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo dijo cynder y Andrea algo inseguras entonces acompañaron a tom hacia el taller mientras en otro lado de la base en el cuarto de las cámaras seguridad spyro y Fernando junto sparx y con Sara para iniciar la siguiente fase del plan

-Bien amigos ya se cumplió la parte del plan ahora hay que proseguir con la siguiente fase dijo spyro entonces empieza utilizar el collar comunicador para comunicarse con Andrew

-Amigo prepárate para dar comienzo perro con el palo de acuerdo dijo spyro

-Esto es una mala idea para que lo sepas dijo Andrew algo molesto con el plan además de estar vestido contraje especial contra las llamas

-Tranquilízate contamos contigo dijo spyro para inspirarlo

-De acuerdo espero que me lleven un lugar misterioso como recompensa dijo Andrew

-Está bien te lo prometo de acuerdo muy bien dijo spyro

-De acuerdo la mantendré distraída por algunas horas de acuerdo que empiece el rocanrol dijo Andrew cuelga el comunicador entonces ve a phyrra saliendo del comedor satisfecha y dispuesta a buscar a sus jóvenes dragones entonces Andrew la llama desde el fondo del pasillo

-Oye chica fénix e secuestrado a spyro y Fernando y los voy a disecar como trofeos y me voy a comer su carne y que vas hacer niñita dijo Andrew

"espero que la distraiga o nada lo ahora "entonces el ve como ella va caminando directo hacia el mega furiosa entonces ella habla

-Donde están mis amados y si no saldrás convida de aquí dijo phyrra furiosa dispuesta a lastimar a Andrew

-Mami dijo Andrew que empezó a correr directo al hangar en ese mismo momento phyrra empezó a correr para tratar capturar a Andrew entonces Andrew llega al hangar ya abierta las puertas en el exterior entonces habla

-Ulises enciende el jepp deprisa dijo Andrew corriendo por su vida entonces Ulises logra encenderlo Andrew se mete por detrás por el jepp entonces phyrra llega al hangar entonces ella ve un tanque lo agarra con facilidad y se lo arroja al lado del jepp para atraer su atención

-Devuélveme a mis amadosss! Grito phyrra furiosa dispuesta acabar con Andrew

-Vamos arranca hacia el bosque deprisa tenemos que distraerla dijo Andrew muy preocupado a la situación que se había metido

Entonces el jepp sale disparado del hangar mientras se dirigía al bosque siendo perseguidos por una phyrra corriendo para atraparlos cuando se fueron Sara usa su comunicador para informa spyro que la situación va según con el plan

-Todo va de acuerdo según el plan vamos Fernando hay que ir a la cocina para preparar el banquete dijo spyro muy animado

-Antes que vallamos a la cocina quiero hablar con sparx a solas dijo Fernando entonces sparx se le acercó a Fernando entonces él le susurro lo que tenía que hacer

-Está bien voy a traerlo pero me debes un favor de acuerdo dijo sparx

-De acuerdo lleva Sara para que te ayude de acuerdo dijo Fernando animado

-Está bien vamos Sara hay un trabajo que hacer dijo sparx entonces él se fue con Sara a un lugar desconocido entonces spyro le pregunto

-Que le dijiste a sparx pregunto spyro algo curioso

-Es una sorpresa para la fiesta que podría ayudarnos si se ponen feas no crees dijo Fernando sonriendo aunque spyro estaba algo confundido lo que dijo no le dio importancia entonces Fernando y spyro fueron a la cocina para preparar el banquete

Mientras en el taller un robot del tamaño de 3 metros armado estaba siendo reparando por tom y las 2 dragonas

-Andrea podrías quitar el brazo lanza cohetes y ponerlo en el suelo por favor dijo tom animado

-Está bien ahí voy dijo Andrea animada entonces ella vuela directo al brazo del robot derecho y utilizando su súper fuerza de dragón empieza cargarlo y lo deja en el suelo

-Bien Andrea estas cansada tomate un minuto de descanso si quieres dijo tom

-No es nada mi hermana me ha entrenado mucho para no cansarme tan fácil no crees dijo Andrea animada

-Cynder y tu son hermanas! dijo tom sorprendido lo que dijo andrea mientras se ponía el arnés de seguridad

-Hay no que acaba decir nuestro pequeño secreto dijo Andrea muy apenada entonces cynder se le acerca y le pone el ala encima de ella para animarla que logra hacerlo

-Nosotras decidimos que ahora en adelante seremos hermanas genuinas como una familia dijo cynder muy orgullosa y a la vez contenta por su decisión

-Me alegro por ustedes y las respeto cynder podrías cargar el nuevo brazo y ponérmelo en el robot si no te molesta

-Está bien hay voy dijo cynder entonces cynder agarra el brazo nuevo del robot y utiliza su súper fuerza para cargarlo lo pone en el robot lo sostiene

-Gracias cynder ahorita lo voy a sujetar ahora dijo tom mientras utilizaba su herramientas mientras colgaba para repararlo entonces él pensó la situación

"este día cada vez se pone interesante como andarán el equipo distracción apuesto que están contentos ahorita mismo"

…

Mientras en el bosque unas horas después del inicio del plan de spyro

-Auxilio mama es peor día de mi vida dijo Andrew lloraba por su vida junto a Ulises que eran perseguidos por phyrra súper molesta que corría que cada vez rompía un árbol en su camino y agarraba los arboles cortados y los arrojaba hacia ellos que lograban esquivar con el jepp usando maniobras en el acto por algunas horas

-Donde están mis amadoss! Grito phyrra más molesta y estaba corriendo más rápido casi alcanzando el jepp

-Nos alcanza dijo Andrew preocupado entonces llegaron a un lago cercano

-Sujétate voy a perderla en el lago activando modo anfibio dijo Ulises llegando el lago el jala la palanca haciendo que el jepp se convierta en bote lo logrando tomaron la delantera de ella

-La hemos superado dijo Ulises satisfecho a mitad del camino del lago Andrew ve a phyrra en la orilla del lago

-Que está haciendo ella dijo Andrew en ese mismo instante phyrra usas sus fuerzas para saltar muy alto perdiendo de la vista de Andrew y Ulises entonces phyrra empieza a bajar con fuerza en posición de pisotear cubriéndola con llamas entonces cundo choca el lago lo empieza evaporar al instante haciendo que el bote se voltea tirando a Ulises y Andrew por los suelos entonces Andrew se para y ve a Ulises agarrado de la camisa por phyrra

-No puede ser que hago dijo Andrew preocupado pero en ese momento cambio a una sensación de emoción al ver a phyrra caminado cayéndole algunas gotas en su cuerpo que se evapora dándole un brillo celestial agarrando a Ulises

"Es una diosa celestial tan hermosa "en el pensamiento de Andrew al verla y empezándose a enamorar de ella entonces phyrra a Ulises y le empieza a dar varias cachetas en la cara dejado a Ulises fuera de combate así que se dirige a Andrew y le pregunta

-No lo voy a repetir así que dime donde están mis amados por favor dijo phyrra molesta

-Te diré toda la verdad diosa mía dijo Andrew en forma de coqueteo asiendo que phyrra este confundida lo que está pasando

…...

Mientras en el comedor spyro y Fernando había preparado la comida variedades de comida digan para sus novias había hecho un pastel grande de sabor fresa que decía para cynder y Andrea nuestras dragonas más fuertes y las más lindes del todo el mundo les deseamos un feliz cumpleaños

-Bien nos quedó muy bien todo dijo spyro satisfecho junto a Fernando por haber hecho el banquete

-Bueno vamos a pagar las luces para darle la sorpresa a nuestras novias dijo Fernando entonces spyro y Fernando junto algunos soldados que fueron invitados que se ocultaron para darle la sorpresa para Andrea y cynder

Entonces Andrea y cynder entran el salón y lo que les sorprende que este apagando entonces entran junto a tom de repente prenden las luces y escuchan feliz cumpleaños cynder y Andrea haciendo que ellas estén muy contentas lo que veían el banquete y el pastel los invitados

-Spyro gracias por esta sorpresa dijo cynder sonrojada

-Si te gusto tengo algo especial para ti esta noche dijo spyro feliz

-Es cierto entonces te voy a dar un gran beso dijo cynder apasionada haciendo que spyro se sonrojara entonces se empezaron a dar un beso apasionado con los ojos cerrados

-Fernando nos distrajeron para hacer este banquete para nosotras verdad dijo Andrea sonrojándose

-Claro que si mi amada dijo Fernando sonrojándose

-Oh Fernando dijo Andrea apasionada entonces le da un beso apasionado a Fernando dejándose llevar por la circunstancia pero de repente se dejan de besarse y se separan por una voz familiar que los deja desconcertados

-Quiten sus bocas sucias sobre mis novios dijo phyrra haciendo que los 4 dragones se fijaran hacia ella que dejaba caer a Ulises y junta a ella estaba Andrew

-Phyrra que está haciendo aquí dijo spyro y Fernando confundidos lo que pasaba entonces se fijaron Andrew

-amigo que acabas de hacer te dijimos que la alejaras dijo spyro molesto poniendo una cara que más tarde voy a dar una paliza en la tarde Andrew al verlo se ocultó atrás de phyrra para protegerse entonces ella habla

-Que tramposos no invitándome a su fiesta dijo phyrra en forma de coqueteo haciendo que las dragonas empiecen a gruñir de enojo

-Es que no queremos que arruines la fiesta por tu presencia dijo spyro para en posición para defender a cynder al igual que hacia Fernando en posición para defender Andrea

"spyro te preocupas nuestro bien que no invitaste phyrra para que no ocasionara problemas eres muy amable mi amado" el pensamiento de cynder al ver spyro

-Así que vete a otra parte de esta fiesta no quiere a una chica tan fea como tu dijo Andrea poniendo se delante de Fernando

-Andrea… dijo Fernando sorprendido

-Yo no soy la fea ustedes son la feas aquí dijo haciendo que las 2 dragonas aprietan sus cuerpo con fuerza lista para pelear y phyrra se acercó a spyro

-Además esta fiesta sería mejor para si es para mi boda no crees spyro y Fernando dijo phyrra en forma de coqueteo dispuesta a besarlo spyro incapaz de moverse haciendo que cynder se preocupa para detenerla entonces ella ve el pastel y dice

-Así creo que te falta algo dijo cynder agarrando un pedazo de pastel en su mano

-Y que es dragona dijo phyrra curiosa

-Es el pastel! Grito cynder usando el pedazo de pastel chocándolo contra la cara de phyrra asiendo que se caiga separándose de spyro

-Bien hecho hermana dijo Andrea muy animada por el acto heroico

-Hermana dijeron todos los invitados junto spyro y Fernando desconcertados lo que acaba de oír en ese instante

-Son hermanas ahora pregunto Fernando a Andrea

-Claro en ahora en adelante cynder es mi familia ahora y siempre la protegeré como ella me protegerá dijo Andrea muy orgullosa

-Eres increíble Andrea me hace más feliz ver que vas creciendo lo sabias dijo Fernando sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Vaya cynder eso no me la esperaba apuesto que me lo ibas a contar más tarde verdad dijo spyro a cynder

-Claro amor quería decírtelo para sorprenderte dijo cynder sonrojada

-Claro que si dijo spyro feliz poniendo la mano cerca en su cara de ella en entonces phyrra se levanta y habla

-Así que las feas quieren pelear he dijo phyrra molesta entonces cynder y Andrea se pusieron al frente de ella

-Si vamos acabar este asunto de una vez dijo cynder tronado sus manos lista para pelear

-Eso hermana vamos hacerte enseñar a tener modales en no meterte en nuestros asuntos dijo Andrea muy animada

-Está bien que este día se el día que veremos quién es digna para estar con spyro y Fernando el que gane se los queda de acuerdo dijo phyrra molesta

-Es el día que te derrotare dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo dispuestas a luchar entonces corrieron directo a su objetivo ambas utilizaron sus puños chocaron entre ellas dando inicio la pelea de chicas entonces Andrea utiliza su cola para tratar de darle en la cara de phyrra pero ella lo sujeta con su mano en ese instante cynder le da un puñetazo en el estómago de phyrra la suelta pero ella leda una patada a cynder haciéndola chocar contra el banquete entonces ella se levanta cubierta el labio se limpia con la lengua muy parecida a lagartijas lo saborea

-Esta rico es una pena lo que voy hacer ahora dijo cynder en ese instante Andrea empezaba a darle varios golpes en cara de ella sosteniéndole el cabello pero phyrra contraataca agarrándole los cuerno y golpeándola lacara diciéndole como te atreves dijo molesta phyrra y entonces ella es golpeada por un pastel haciendo que suelta Andrea de los cuernos para fijarse cynder

-No te atrevas a lastimar de esa manera a mi hermanita dijo cynder agarrando más comida y arrojándoselo phyrra entonces Andrea se une con cynder para arrojarle más comida a phyrra entonces ella contraataca lo mismo con cada golpe de comida destruían parte de la sala por la fuerza sobre humana que usaban y gritaban eso ocasión que los soldados salieran corriendo de la sala diciéndose sálvense quien pueda los únicos que se quedaron eran tom, Andrew, spyro, Fernando que estaban detrás de una mesa volcada

-Andrew que te pasa por que la trajiste aquí dijo spyro agarrándolo

-No es justo ellas es un ángel y la quieren sacar son muy injustos dijo Andrew perdido en las nubes entonces spyro lo sacude para que entre en razón

-Tenemos que hacer algo si no lo detenemos destruirán toda la base en el proceso dijo tom preocupado por la situación

-No temas yo sentía que Andrew metería la pata así que envié a sparx para traer alguien dijo Fernando atento a la pelea

-Quien puede ayudarnos en esta situación dijo tom

-Ahorita lo veras solo mira dijo Fernando

En ese instante habían acabado con toda la comida entonces ellas volvieron a los golpes cynder y Andrea agarraron a phyrra le empezaron a dar cachetadas juntas contra phyrra haciendo que ella se enoje más ella se libera y contraataca y le empieza a darlo mismo contra Andrea y cynder hasta que cynder le agarra el cuello aplicando una llave que había aprendido de Andrea sometes sus brazos y sus piernas dejando phyrra incapaz de moverse y Andrea le sujetaba las alas para que no se libera ambas dragonas con un aspecto sucias y lastimadas al igual que phyrra con esto había terminado la pelea y phyrra dice

-Esto no acabado puedo luchar esto no ha acabado dijo phyrra molesta pero es interrumpida por una nueva voz

-Esto ya acabo ya se confirmó quien es digna para ser novia de spyro y Fernando dijo la voz misteriosa

-Quien lo dice dijo phyrra al enfocarse en esa voz había a una expresión de temor y dice lo siguiente

-Zein-sama que hace aquí dijo phyrra asustada al ver el viejo cerbero humanoide al frente de ella que a la vez veía Zein junto a sparx y a Sara

-Que estás haciendo aquí pregunto phyrra muy temerosa

-Vine porque me invitaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños para un momento tranquilo pero lo que veo es que te comportas como una niña pequeña peleando por tonterías dijo Zein serio y firme

-Pero Zein déjeme explicarlo dijo phyrra tratando de explicarle pero es interrumpida por Zein

-No te vas olvidar el asunto loco de querer quitar novios, vas hacer amiga de ellos, y te vas a disculpar ahora mismo dijo Zein serio haciendo que phyrra se rindiera a la situación

-Phyrra tienes algo que decir las festejadas dijo Zein serio

-Lo siento a todos y jamás lo voy hacer lo prometo dijo phyrra triste por su derrota

-Muy bien tienes tu propio cuarto aquí verdad no dijo Zein

-Si dijo phyrra triste

-Ve a tu cuarto y piensa bien lo que hiciste dijo Zein señalándole la puerta phyrra salió corriendo llorando cuando dejo la sala Andrew le pide spyro si puede acompañarla dijo spyro que sí que trate de animarla entonces el deja la habitación en ese instante Sara se lleva a Ulises ala enfermería para que lo atiendan entonces deja la sala entonces tom le pregunta a Fernando

-Este es el invitado que querías que vinieras dijo tom algo curioso

-Si es él le pedí sparx que llevara a Sara usaran el helicóptero para traerlo yo pensaba que Andrew metería la pata y que Zein podría hablar con ella para razonarla pero no esperaba que fuera muy duro con ella dijo Fernando preocupado a la situación

-No debiste ser estricto con phyrra dijo Andrea preocupada

-No se preocupen ella a veces es testaruda pero es buena persona le sorprenderá lo gentil que es ella que solo lo que hice fue hacerla razonar les sorprenderá la buena amiga que es dijo Zein calmado sacando una sonrisa

-Enserio estará bien dijo Andrea preocupada

-Estará bien te lo prometo dijo Zein sacando una pequeña sonrisa sincera

-Ten confianza hermanita que todo va salir bien dijo cynder sacando una sonrisa para animarla que logro conseguirlo

-Muchas gracias hermana dijo Andrea sonriendo y sacando algunas lagrimas

-Esto es una fiesta no creo que hay arreglar esto dijo Zein sonriendo utilizando sus manos i diciendo una palabra "haos cura, restaura y crea para este momento ya!" entonces salió un brillo que deslumbro a los 4 jóvenes dragones, sparx y tom hasta que acaba el brillo cuando abrieron los ojos los dejo con la boca abierta lo sorprendió todo el lugar estaba como antes de ser destruido por la pelea además estaban los invitados que habían huido que a la vez los invitados confundidos y además las 2 dragonas notaron que sus cuerpos estaban curadas además se sentían llenas de energías entonces cynder le pregunta a Zein

-Zein que es lo que hiciste dijo cynder curiosa

-solo use algo de magia para restaurar la fiesta no creen dijo Zein

-es increíble dijo cynder emocionada

-"me gustaría saber qué tipo de magia utilizo "pensamiento de cynder

-Hermana vamos con los demás de acuerdo dijo Andrea sonriéndole

-Claro dijo cynder se juntó con Andrea se sentaron junto a sus amados para el banquete paso una hora durante ese tiempo spyro y cynder empezaron a platicar de sus hazañas durante sus viajes después empezaron a comer la comida cuando acabaron de comer empezaron con el pastel que fue una gran delicia entonces cuando acabo la comida Zein se despide de ellos entonces utiliza una especie de hechizo que lo desaparece sin dejar rastro entonces los invitados se fueron de la sala

-Bueno yo tengo sueño me voy a tomar una siesta así que no me despierten dijo sparx despidiéndose de ellos

-Cynder quiero que me veas encima de la cueva en una hora quiero mostrarte algo dijo spyro sonriendo

-De acuerdo mi amor hay voy a estar dijo cynder en forma de coqueteo dándole un beso entonces ella se va directo a su habitación

-Andrea quiero que nos veamos en el lago donde empezó nuestra relación en una hora de acuerdo dijo Fernando alegre

-Claro nos vemos hay dijo Andrea animado y se fue directo a su habitación

-Spyro y Fernando fueron directo a los lugares que dijeron para a ser la última sorpresa

…

-Entonces paso una hora en la noche spyro estaba sentado esperando a cynder con una caja que tenía el collar adentro con un moño paso unos dos minutos tarde

-Donde estará cynder dijo spyro preocupado entonces escucha una voz familiar atrás de el

-Hola spyro espero que no te haya preocupado dijo cynder en forma de coqueteo

-Cynder no estaba preocupado dijo spyro pero cuando se dio la vuelta quedo sorprendido por el aspecto de cynder la hermosura que veía en términos de dragón claro

-Spyro observaba el cuerpo de Cynder, era más delgado que el suyo y tenía las curvas bien definidas. En comparación a la edad que tenía los músculos de sus patas y su cola eran más grandes y definidos, producto por varios enfrentamientos con enemigos durante la guerra contra malefor, lo que le daba un aspecto angelical. Spyro observaba los cuartos traseros de la dragona que se movían de un lado a otro de manera hipnotizante mientras caminaba hacia él y le hablo

-Spyro te gusta lo que vez dijo cynder coqueteándolo apasionadamente

-Te vez muy hermosa cynder dijo spyro sonrojándose la cara

-Gracias es que me ayudo Andrea ponerme el aceite y el perfume al igual le ayude ponerse hermosa dijo cynder feliz

-Eso te hace muy hermosa y poderosa dijo spyro mas sonrojándose

-Spyro dijo cynder apasionada

-Bueno aquí está tu regalo cynder dijo spyro sacando el regalo atrás de el para entregárselo

-Oh spyro no debiste hacerlo dijo cynder muy apasionada más animada entonces agarra el regalo lo que ve es un collar de color plateado con cristales verdes que hiso que cynder llorara un poco de alegría lo que le habían dado

-Spyro es hermoso dijo cynder feliz apasionada

-Déjame ponértelo dijo spyro mientras se lo ponía a cynder en el cuello entonces spyro la observa su collar y le dice

-Te vez extraordinaria dijo spyro apasionado

-Gracias es hora de darte mi regalo especial no crees dijo cynder entonces ella se agarra a spyro y le empieza dar un beso apasionado entonces empezaron sus momentos de lujuria y momentos románticos

…-Mientras en el lago en la noche Fernando esperaba a Andrea para darle su regalo

-Donde estará Andrea dijo Fernando preocupado entonces hoyo una vos atrás de el

-Hola mi amor espero no haber llegado tarde dijo Andrea apasionada entonces Fernando la ve y se empieza a sonrojar al ver la hermosura de dragón que tenía dándole la luz de la luna

-Fernando observaba el cuerpo de Andrea, era más delgado que el suyo y tenía las curvas bien definidas. En comparación a la edad que tenía los músculos de sus patas y su cola eran más grandes y definidos, producto por el intenso entrenamiento de cynder por varios enfrentamientos con enemigos, lo que le daba un aspecto angelical. Fernando observaba los cuartos traseros de la dragona que se movían de un lado a otro de manera hipnotizante mientras caminaba y le hablo en forma de coqueteo

-Te gusta esta hermosura de dragoncita dijo Andrea acercándose a Fernando y le empieza ronronear haciendo que Fernando se sonrojara mas

-Eres muy hermosa Andrea y tengo algo para ti cierra los ojos dijo Fernando apasionado andera cierra los ojos muy emocionada entonces Fernando le pone en el cuello de Andrea

-Ahora abre los ojos mi amada dijo Fernando apasionado entonces Andrea ve su cuello un hermoso collar de color dorado con cristales azules haciendo que Andrea se sonrojara más y sacara algunas lágrimas de alegría

-Fernando esto es hermoso que me has dado dijo Andrea apasionada y empezó a ronronearle en el peño de Fernando

-No fue nada lo hago para mi hermosa dragona dijo Fernando forma de coqueteo y sonrojado

-Fernando te voy a dar mi regalo especial dijo Andrea en forma de coqueteo y sonrojada ala vez le empieza dar un beso apasionado entonces empezaron sus momentos de lujuria y momentos románticos

Ese día los 4 jóvenes dragones siempre recordarían ese extraordinario cumpleaños lleno de amor y pasión que siempre lo recordaría siempre

…

Mientras phyrra estaba en el hangar triste y en cuclillas entonces Andrew aparece para calmarla y además trayéndole una barra de chocolate en la mano

-Qué es eso que tienes dijo phyrra tratándose calmar

-Es una barra de chocolate esto me ayuda cuando estoy en un momento triste dijo Andrew tratando animarla

-Es verdad dijo phyrra curiosa

-Si aquí tienes pruébalo dijo Andrew entregándole la barra de chocolate cuando phyrra lo agarro y lo empezó a comer que le empezó a gustar ya poniéndose animada

-Vez phyrra te lo dije pues ya me voy a ver cuál es mi cuarto nos vemos dijo Andrew en ese mismo momento phyrra lo detiene

-Cómo te llamas pregunto phyrra curiosa un poquito sonrojada

-Soy Andrew dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Muchas gracias Andrew por animarme lo necesitaba dijo phyrra feliz un poquito sonrojada entonces Andrew se despide de ella y se va a buscar su cuarto mientras phyrra regresaba a su cuarto con una nueva sensación que nunca había experimentado antes pero ellos no sabían que la tormenta del caos cada vez estaba más cerca de lo que creen y que necesitaran nutuamente para superar el desafío que muy pronto vendría en la mañana.

 ** _Nota:_ _ **Ha** os significa luz espero que les haya guste el especial más el capítulo aparecerán cuando regrese de mis vacaciones en estas fiestas cualquier idea que quieran contribuir tratare de anexarla les deseo felices fiestas a todos nos vemos pronto adiós _**


	13. exodo

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 12: Éxodo**

Inicio del sueño….

Mientras spyro soñaba que estaba con cynder en un árbol con un valle tranquilo pero de repente todo oscureció entonces el observaba que de repente apareció en una especie de altar que tenía las cuatro banderas la roja representada con la cabeza de un dragón, una que era de color azul con una cabeza de tiburón, la bandera amarilla tiene la cabeza de un águila, la bandera verde tiene la cabeza de chacal y en medio de ella tenía el símbolo de los guardianes en el centro de la sala con puertas selladas con madera y ventanas tapadas

-Donde estoy dijo spyro confundido entonces escucha una voz misteriosa en la espalda que le saco escalofríos

-Estamos en el antigua basa de mis enemigos dijo una voz misteriosa entonces spyro al oírlo era un voz muy reconocible que le daba malos recuerdos el ser despreciable que casi destruyo el mundo la última vez utilizo a cynder como un juguete desechable que hizo sufrir se empezó a enojar puso su cuerpo tenso y listo para atacar da la vuelta y grita diciendo solo una cosa

-Malefor acabare contigo! dijo spyro molesto pero se detuvo rápido al ver que no era malefor sino una especie de tigre con una armadora negra que lo cubría completamente hecha de esqueleto y a la vez el notaba que él tenía quemaduras en la cara que le hacía sentir un terror que él había tenido al ver enfrentado a malefor

-Quien eres dijo spyro muy alerta y listo para pelear

-Mi nombre es eskol dragón purpura se presentó ante spyro

-No te conozco pero porque tienes la voz de malefor pregunto spyro

-No me reconoces tú ya me arruinaste mi plan de terraformar las tierras del dragón dijo eskol con una mirada fríamente

-Espera como puede ser posible tu nunca estuviste hay dijo spyro pero lo que respondió eskol puso su mundo en cabeza

-Veras yo domino toda las artes oscuras o para ser más precisos yo cree la mayoría de ellas yo tengo el poder de crear cristales oscuros por mi voluntad e incluso hacerlo en otro cuerpo y obligarlos y la mejor parte es que tu mataste a un esclavo que pensabas que él era el malo pobre de ti tú y tu cynder deben estar machada de sangre de un inocente sin saberlo dijo eskol riendo maliciosamente

-Es mentira todo lo que dices es mentira esto debe ser una pesadilla solo una pesadilla grito spyro intentando negar lo que había escuchado

-Si no me crees esto te hará ver la verdad recuerda que esta guerra no ha acabado solo ha comenzado que inicie la guerra dijo eskol que a la vez sacaba un cuchillo y le clavaba en el brazo de spyro con cuchillo de mango de calavera haciendo que spyro grite de un dolor como si le quemara

Fin del sueño…

Pero de repente despierta lo que ve al frente de el a una cynder muy espantada y el sintiendo dolor le preocupa entonces él se fija dónde estaba el dolor veía en su hombro la misma daga clavada en el mismo lugar que lo empezó a preocupar que todo lo que vio era real y a la vez que el verdadero enemigo entonces cynder le quita la daga grita de dolor

-Cynder eso duele dijo spyro apretando el hombro que sacaba algo de sangre por la herida

-Solo quería ayudarte estaba preocupada cuando desperté fui a ver a mi hermanita si estaba con Fernando en nuestro cuarto después que iba regresando oí tu grito fui corriendo cuando te vi clavado esa daga me espante pensé que ibas a morir dijo cynder sacando algunas lágrimas de preocupación entonces spyro la abraza aun sintiendo dolor en el hombro

-Cynder perdóname por preocuparte dijo spyro triste

-Está bien no te preocupes pero quien te quiso lastimar mi amor dijo cynder mientras se calmaba y preocupada

-No sé cómo explicarlo tuve una pesadilla la sentí tan real y lo peor es descubrir que me estaban hiriendo realmente en esa pesadilla dijo spyro preocupado lo que había escuchado lo que había visto

-Amor mi déjame cauterizar tu herida dijo cynder para que spyro no estuviera preocupado

-gracias cynder dijo spyro al mismo tiempo cynder usaba su llama de oscuridad para cerrar la herida luego usa una venda que había en la mochila de spyro cuando acabo después agarra la daga

-amor mío que hacemos con esto me da escalofrió sostenerlo dijo cynder sentía un horror al tocar la daga cubierta con la sangre de su amado

-vamos a guardarlo y después descubriremos lo que ha pasado de acuerdo dijo spyro poniendo una sonrisa tranquila para tranquilizar a cynder que logro calmarla entonces ella pone el cuchillo en la mochila de spyro para guardarla entonces les empezó a gruñir ambos el estómago entonces rieron

-creo que tenemos algo de hambre no crees dijo cynder

-tienes razón llama nuestros amigos afuera necesito contarles lo que soñé además aprovecharemos que estamos afuera para cazar un animal hace días que no lo hacemos

-de acuerdo spyro voy por ellos dijo cynder

Entonces spyro y junto a cynder fueron a buscar a sus amigos después de un rato spyro y sus amigos se reunieron cerca del lago que estaba conformado con spyro, cynder, Andrea, Fernando, Andrew, phyrra y sparx entonces spyro les habla porque tiene esta venda en el hombro porque lo habían lastimado haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan entonces él les cuenta sobre la pesadilla y como apareció su herida

-déjame entender bien tu tuviste una especie de pesadilla que te lastimo en el proceso dijo sparx escéptico a lo que oía

-te estoy diciendo la verdad dijo spyro algo alterado

-no pude ser que estés diciendo que esta pesadilla es real dijo sparx sin cambiar su idea

-te lo demostrare cynder muéstrales la daga dijo spyro hacia cynder entonces ella saca la mochila la daga en sangrentada con sangre con los demás haciendo que ellos se sorprendieran lo que veían

-eso es tu sangre entonces es real lo que te paso dijo sparx nervioso al ver a spyro mover la cabeza en forma de si le empezó aterrar

-me va dar, ya me dio dijo sparx antes desmallarse sobre la cabeza de Andrea

-esto fue demasiado para él dijo Andrea al ver un sparx inconsciente que le entrega a Andrew para que lo cuide

-me dejarías ver esa daga por favor un momento dijo phyrra curiosa entonces cynder le da la daga y phyrra lo empieza observar y se le lleno de horror al ver el mango que era reconocible para ella

-te dijo como se llamaba por lo menos pregunto phyrra muy alterada al saber la respuesta

-su nombre era eskol dijo spyro haciendo que phyrra se aterro al saber lo que temía era el

-no hay tiempo de explicar tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas hay que irnos ahora dijo phyrra espantada

-pero phyrra porque tenemos que ir dijo spyro muy preocupado por la reacción

-no tengo tiempo de explicar solo sígame les cuento en el camino dijo phyrra que fue corriendo a la base llevándose la daga entonces spyro y cynder la siguen junto a sus amigos lo siguieron el único que se quedo fue Andrew cargando a sparx desmallado

-amigos creo que es una mala idea dijo Andrew pero nadie lo escucho

-oh rayos espérenme no me dejen solo dijo Andrew persiguiendo a los demás entonces phyrra siguió corriendo hasta llegar con harter y Alfredo en el comedor junto a otros soldados entonces phyrra entra en el comedor bruscamente y se dirige hacia harter

-que le pasa señorita phyrra que se le ofrece en este día dijo harter amablemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-iré al grano de la orden del protocolo éxodo ahora mismo inmediato dijo phyrra seria en ese instante harter escupe todo su café al escucharlo haciendo que los soldados se fijen en ella

-phyrra no juegues con eso quieres poner preocupado todo el mundo dijo Alfredo serio con phyrra en ese instante entran spyro, cynder, Fernando, Andrea, Andrew cargando sparx desmallado

-es necesario que activen el protocolo éxodo ahora hay poco tiempo dijo phyrra alterada

-que protocolo no eh oído ese protocolo dijo harter intentando negarlo

-sé que existe ese protocolo ustedes lo usaron durante la segunda guerra mundial para evacuar a los niños alejarlos de la guerra tienen que hacerlo otra vez pero ahora que se nos acaba el tiempo dijo phyrra molesta en ese instante tom sale corriendo directo hacia harter muy alterado

-señor tenemos una emergencia dijo tom alterado

-Tom que ocurre pregunto harter

-la ONU todos los líderes del continente americano han sido asesinados por un solo hombre dijo tom alterado

-cómo es posible eso acaba de suceder dijo harter alterado al oírlo

-este ataque fue de dark skull han declarado la guerra dijo tom alterado

-ya comenzó de nuevo como hace 5000 años no de nuevo por favor que inicie el protocolo por amor de dios dijo phyrra suplicando en ese instante harter se calma se pone al frente de todos y dice lo siguiente

-señores que inicie el protocolo éxodo esto no es un simulacro repito no es un simulacro dijo harter seriamente haciendo que todo el comedor estuviera en un silencio sepulcral en ese instante todos los soldados fueron corriendo a cumplir la orden que dijo harter en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a Andrew lo que escucharon los dejo algo confundido por la reacción de phyrra y harter

…

Base de dark skull

Boswik y dark jager fueron invocados por un nuevo superior que le acaban de ser asignados a ellas cuando entran al cuarto notaron que era de color mármol con cuadros de las maravillas del mundo además un escritorio parecía hecho de roble con algunos adornos que representan los 8 elementos del mundo antiguo además había un ajedrez antiguo pero además veían a un hombre flaco con ropa blanca con pelo amarillo con piel morena con barba corta jugando un ajedrez tallado con criaturas mitológicas las torres eran los elefantes, los alfiles eran los guepardos, los caballos eran las águilas, el rey y la reina eran un rey dragón y dragona, los peones son los topos entonces él se para y se dirige hacia sus invitados y les contesta

-Pueden sentarse por favor dijo el hombre superior entonces los dos generales se sientan en unas sillas que había en el cuarto

-Seré claro primero ustedes se dirigirán hacia mí como señor Sebastián el blanco, verán que a mí me gusta el orden la cultura soy muy culto al arte de la guerra con mi dirección obtendremos el control que necesitamos además con mis planes haremos caer un por un de nuestros enemigos ellos serán los arquitectos de su propia destrucción dijo Sebastián serio tranquilo moviendo el guepardo blanco hacia el elefante negro

-Que cree que es usted solo eres un miembro más de esta organización no tienes derecho a obligarnos a nosotros dijo boswik molesto al ser obligado hacer caso a Sebastián en ese instante Sebastián mueve la pieza blanca reina dragona a elefante negro

-Tu ideas y opiniones no sirven te tengo que recordar que tu dejaste que ellos te engañaran y se llevaran parte del mapa y además el hecho que tienen una orbe del fuego ahora mismo dijo Sebastián serio haciendo que los boswik y dark jager quedaran confundidos por lo que dijo en ese instante el mueve su águila blanca hacia el topo negro

-Como sabes que el enemigo tiene la orbe de fuego dijo boswik curioso en ese instante Sebastián usa guepardo blanco hacia águila blanca

-Como te dije tengo conocimiento de culturas y se mas cosas del pasado has oído hablar el dicho saber el pasado nos da la llave hacia el futuro apuesto que tu no lo sabes además en este instante tengo un espía infiltrado que me hadado información interesante así que podrían seguirme por favor para decirles los siguientes pasos que debemos hacer ahora dijo Sebastián levantándose de la silla con un tranquilidad en ese instante mueve rey dragón blanco a dragón negro

-Jaque mate dijo Sebastián al terminar su juego personal entonces Sebastián sale de la habitación y atrás de él lo seguían boswik y dark jager para saber lo que tenían que hacer en esta operación estaba a punto de comenzar

…

Mientras en todo el continente americano recibieron la impactante noticia del fallecimiento de sus líderes harter comunica con los gobiernos iniciaran el protocolo éxodo que consistía evacuar a los niños y adolescentes afuera del continente para su protección a una posible guerra los adultos tenían que reportarse para entrar en el ejército reserva para iniciar el contraataque de la fuerza enemigas invasoras

Mientras en la base ya se preparaban irse en 20 vtol plane un vehículo de tipo avión con cualidades de helicóptero cuando despega se pone modo helicóptero después se pone en modo vuelo se vuelve un avión utilizado para transportar tropas que podía caber una cantidad de 7 personas en el hangar en ese instante spyro y sus amigos con sus mochilas con sus cosas estaban preguntándole a phyrra porque estaba tan asustada en ese instante un soldado salió corriendo hacia harter gritando atrayendo la atención de todos

-Que pasa soldado di lo que tienes que decir dijo harter serio entonces el soldado habla

-Señor no hay tiempo mejor velo está pasando en el canal 2 dijo el soldado alterado entonces harter ordena unos soldados traer una televisión para ver el canal que le habían dicho entonces la traen y la conectan ponen el canal 2 lo que están viendo era imposible de creer lo que veía y oían tanto los soldados y junto a los 4 jóvenes dragones, junto a phyrra, Andrew y junto sparx

 _-"noticias urgentes hace unos minutos todo el cielo se puso oscuro de repente sin previo aviso al mismo tiempo aparecieron unas especies de cristales oscuro en todo el continente y lo más extraño la vegetación empezó a morir los animales sean vuelto salvajes y extremadamente peligrosos este extraño fenómeno solo está ocurriendo en todo el continente de américa y además acaban de reportar que acaban de aparecer unas extraños monstruos que algún tienen formas diferentes el que parece ser su líder tiene una apariencia de forma humanoide que lleva un escudo en la mano además tiene cola de escorpión lo que parece usar una especie de garrote que está mando volar autos por los aires es peligroso están matando gente y está habiendo a la vez vandalismo las autoridades pide que salgan de las ciudades y que tomen barcos y aviones para escapar el continente mientras se pueda o será demasiado tarde"_ dijo el entrevista antes de ser aplastado por una enorme mano hecha de roca y lava justo antes de ser cortada transmisión se veía la cara del monstruo quera colosal tan alto que se veía afuera del edificio de atrás de el en ese instante se acabó la transmisión en esos instantes dejando todo el hangar con un silencio sepulcral sin ningún ruido hasta que sparx hablo

-No de nuevo estamos acabados no lograremos sobrevivir protéjame spyro dijo sparx espantado ocultándose atrás de spyro mientras los soldados dudaban si lograrían salir de esto

-Phyrra quiero que me digas lo que está pasando ahora mismo dijo harter furioso de su impotencia a lo que acaba de ver

-Primero lo que está pasando esto paso hace 5000 años atrás cundo eskol obtuvo el poder de la orbe oscura el creo cristales oscuros que absorben la energía y la fuerza vital de los seres vivos que usan para sus ejercito de monstruos creados con tierra, fuego y oscuridad con el propósito de matar cualquier ser vivo que se meta en camino casi la última ves cubrió todo el continente además de corromper la vida sacando el lado oscuro de cada ser a la luz y por último es monstruo colosal es un golem diseñado para destruir defensas y cualquier cosa que sea una posible amenaza por eso hay que irnos para que tengamos una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir ahora mismo debemos irnos ahora dijo phyrra asustada por sus temores haciendo realidad entonces todos quedaron en silencio lo que oían

-Bien hombres tenemos que irnos cada vtol plane tendrá un equipo sincronizado de acuerdo dijo harter para hacer que todos estén concentrados y no estén pensando lo que acaban de oír en ese instante los soldados estaban metiendo equipo en algunas vtol entonces harter se pone al frente de ellos les empieza decir su plan de evacuación

-Escuche bien cada vtol tendrá un equipo cada uno ira a una sección separada para que sea más fácil el punto de extracción va ser en california donde nos esperara un barco de transporte de aviones no se detengan a ninguna costa si ven enemigos evaden los vallan directo a la ruta de evacuación no sabemos qué cosas hayan puesto dark skull en el camino dijo harter muy serio y listo para enfrentarse la situación que viniera entonces él se dirigió hacia los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a sus amigos

-Yo iré en el escuadrón blanco junto sparx y Alfredo, Spyro iras en el escudaron rojo junto Andrea, cynder iras en el escuadrón dorado junto a Fernando, tom iras en el escuadrón verde con Sara y Ulises, Andrew iras con el escuadrón amarillo junto phyrra lleven lo necesario no hay tiempo que perder de acuerdo dijo harter haciendo que ellos aceptaran la decisión

Entonces las vtol ya estaban listas para irse spyro le entrega la orbe a tom para que la lleve mientras que el lleva el leva el mapa del rey dragón entonces sometieron en sus respectivo vtol empezaron a despegar entonces empezaron a volar hacia el punto de extracción dejando alguna vez conocido su refugio que tenía algunos recuerdos inolvidables de los jóvenes dragones pero mientras andaban en vuelo directo hacia el punto de extracción notaron que cada vez se acercaban notaban la destrucción y el caos mientras seguían volando llegaron a las fueras de las ciudad para llegar al centro de extracción

-Amigos veo la ciudad dijo Andrew usando el comunicador contento al saber que muy pronto iban escapar esta zona de guerra

-Tienes razón muy pronto estaremos seguro dijo spyro usando el comunicador de su cuello pero en ese instante notaron que una vtol explotaba en el aire por un escombro

-Que fue eso dijo Andrew preocupado por la situación

-Hay esta la causa hay adelante dijo cynder con el comunicador señalando un enorme golem hecho de construcciones destruidas con formado cuatro patas de araña con una cola larga con un brazo cangrejo mecánico con el símbolo de dark skull quera un cráneo negro cubriendo el mundo completo su otro brazo era largo con 3 dedos con garra con un casco de acero que parecía cubrir la cabeza y en la espalda lleva algunos edificio pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo era de roca con rasgos de lava que arrojaba varias bolas de fuego contra ellos

-Escuadrón morado y plateado conmigo y los demás vallan al centro de extracción como puedan dijo harter estando en el vtol delantero y todos dijeron un el escuadrón morado y plateado mas el escuadrón de harter que iban directo ese instante las vtol fueron directo al hacia el monstruo pero el golem empezó a sacar una ráfaga de fuego las vtol que iban equipado con 6 proyectiles cada uno empezaron a disparar dos contra el golem cuando impactaron al golem no le hiso nada de daño

-Demonios que está hecho en esa cosa dijo harter furioso de que su ataque no funciono en ese instante el golem arroja una bola de fuego generada de su brazo de pinza que lanza contra morado derribándolo en el acto

-Escuadrón morado lo vas pagar monstruo dijo el piloto del escuadro plateado dirigiéndose hacia el golem por venganza en ese instante el escuadrón rojo de spyro recibió el mensaje de que había caído el escuadrón morado entonces se dirigieron para ayudarles

-escuadrón blanco escuadrón plateado vamos ayudarles esperen un poco que hay vamos dijo spyro muy listo para pelear

-No venga por nosotros es posible que no sobrevivamos vállense ahora mismo dijo harter furioso por la respuesta

-Yo nunca abandono a nadie voy por ustedes de acuerdo dijo spyro en ese instante cuando llegaron vieron que el escuadrón plateado había sido destruido por la garra del golem solo lo único que quedaba era el blanco

-Están bien reúnanse con mi escuadrón tengo un plan dijo spyro saltando de la vtol junto Andrea que salieron volando directo hacia el golem gigante

-Están locos quieren morir dijo harter alterado

-No temas tengo un plan espero que funcione dijo spyro confiado en ese instante spyro le pide Andrea que utilice su elemento de viento sobre el para darle más velocidad el entonces ella usa su viento sobre spyro aumenta su velocidad más rápido directo hacia el golem sin poderse detenerse

-"vamos sé que puedo despertarlo poder de la tierra dame tu fuerza para proteger a mis amigos y a mi amada cynder" en el pensamiento de spyro que iba directamente entonces el empezó a brillar en un tono verde cubriéndolo de piedras y tierra volviéndose una bola que iba directo al golem con más intensidad entones el grita

-EXPLOSION TERRESTRE grito spyro con fuerza chocando con el pecho del golem se rompiendo el pecho que rebelaba un enorme cristal oscuro gigante

-Ahora disparen al cristal es la única forma de destruirlo grito spyro para que harter junto al escuadrón rojo usaron 3 proyectiles cada uno contra el cristal enorme logrando destruir que ocasiono que el monstruo callera en pedazo sobre el suelo demostrando que habían derrotado al monstruo en ese instante Andrea se dirige hacia spyro

-How ese es un nueva habilidad elemental spyro veo que eres digno de ser el novio de mi hermana dijo Andrea hacia spyro que ocasiono que él se ruborizara la cara de vergüenza

-Me ayudaste mucho con mi plan te lo agradezco dijo spyro hacia Andrea con gratitud

-Cuál es tu nuevo elemento me da mucha curiosidad que elemento es dijo Andrea curiosa

-Es el elemento de tierra dijo spyro entes que Andrea contestara a spyro una enorme criatura de metal liquido con apariencia de manticora agarra a spyro y a Andrea llevándolos ala centro de la ciudad a la fuerza

-Spyro y Andrea están en peligro hay alguien que pueda ayudarles que estén cerca del centro dijo harter alterado por la situación que acaba de tornar ahora

-El escuadrón amarillo está cerca vamos ayudarle dijo el piloto en ese instante Andrew interrumpe la conversación

-Cuidado hay dijo Andrew al ver unos misiles siendo disparados en las calles por un camión de dark skull en ese instante el piloto dijo que salten ahora entonces saltaron junto a phyrra la explosión de la vtol ocasionada por el impacto del avión dejo inconsciente a Andrew en el aire cuando Andrew despertó noto que él estaba siendo abrazado por phyrra para protegerlo del impacto entonces él se levanta junto a phyrra pero ella se le fracturo su ala por chocar contra el suelo entonces el nota que hay una farmacia cerca ahí Andrew la lleva colgando de su brazo el nota que todos los soldados junto al piloto habían muerto por el impacto los únicos que sobrevivieron eran él y phyrra cuando llegaron a la farmacia ya estaba destruida la había asaltado anteriormente el ayuda a phyrra a sentarse en una silla que había hay entonces Andrew buscaba algunas vendas que podía utilizar para phyrra buscaba preocupándose que hubiera en esta farmacia que fue robada

-Andrew todo es mi culpa pude haber salvado a esos soldados pero no pude dijo phyrra muy triste y desanimada

-Phyrra no hubieras podido salvarlos dijo Andrew encontrando algunas vendas

-solo soy un estorbo no sirvo para nada dijo phyrra sacando lágrimas en ese instante Andrew le está poniendo las vendas en la ala de ella

-phyrra que te pasa ahora últimamente has estado comportándote muy extraña muy triste y preocupada dijo Andrew que se sentaba acabando de vendarla

-no te interesa yo soy una débil ave que no sirve para pelear dijo phyrra triste

-tú no eres así phyrra que le paso a la fénix súper fuerte valiente y guerrera que se burla del peligro dijo Andrew tratando de animarla

-ella acaba de morir por que eskol regreso dijo phyrra llorando

-no ella está durmiendo y que quiere despertar solo lo hará si me dices lo que te hiso tener miedo por favor dijo Andrew preocupado por ella entonces ella accede y le empieza platicar de su pasado y el motivo por que le tiene miedo a eskol

…

Inicio del flashback

Todo empezó cuando tenía 10 años yo vivía en la ciudad de la luz un lugar donde un enorme bosque que cubría varios lugares yo era muy curiosa y muy delicada muy diferente ahora yo solía jugar solo en un jardín que había en un templo solía ver las flores crecer y pasear como lo hacía en las mañanas un día encontré a mi padre sentado en el balcón que yo usaba para sentarme para ver a los girasoles crecer

-Papi que haces aquí pensé que estabas ocupado con los asuntos del pueblo dije curiosa acercándome a mi papa

-Hijita mía hoy no tuve tanto deber hoy solo yo quería estar un rato con mi pequeña avecita dijo mi papa en el mismo en que me cargaba en su espalda mi papa ala ves reía de felicidad era el líder de los fénix guardián sagrado de la humanidad su nombre era vulcanus el noble me enseño que nuestra especie puede ver visiones del futuro su aspecto era un cuerpo musculoso con una armadura dorada con una capa color vino sus plumas era de color blanco muy raro diferencia de los otros fénix a diferencia de mi especie yo solo tenía cabello ellos no tenía prueba que era única mi padre me llevo a la gran bodega sagrada donde guardaban el conocimiento del pasado

-Avecita mía te quiero mostrar algo muy importante que creo que te gustara dijo mi papa entonces el abrió la puerta donde se encontraba una sala con varias banderas de colores y en medio de la sala estaba un mesa que tenía un almohada y encima de ella la orbe de fuego entonces conteste

-Papi que eso dije con curiosidad

-Avecita es la orbe del fuego que representa una de las fuerza elementales que nunca lastimaría a un ser vivo dijo vulcanos orgulloso yo confundida

-Esto representa uno de los tesoros que quiero que me lo cuidarías mi avecita dijo vulcanos poniéndole en mi bolso decorado

-Si papi dije abrazando a mi papa pero en ese instante un guardia apareció corriendo dirigiéndose a mi padre

-Que pasa guardia porque estas alterado dijo vulcanos preocupado

-Señor un ejército de intrusos está atacando la ciudad nuestros guerreros están luchando pero están siendo derrotados que hacemos señor dijo el guardia preocupado entonces mi papa dijo lo siguiente

-Evacuen a los ciudadanos y que todos los guerreros vallan contraatacar directo al ejército invasor dijo vulcanus serio

-Yo quiero estar contigo papi dije mientras abrazaba su pierna

-Lo siento pero yo me debo quedar aquí proteger el tesoro oscuro para que no caiga tú debes ir a una zona segura de acuerdo el guardia te llevara ahí cuando acabe volveré te lo prometo dijo vulcano tratando de calmarme entonces me solté

-Lo prometes dije con mucha preocupación

-Claro que si vate ahora dijo vulcanus tratando de calmarme

entonces el guardia me lleva tratando de llevarme cada vez avanzaba oía los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento entonces hubo una multitud descontrolada que me hiso perder la dirección entonces oí que mi padres estaba enfrentándose a su líder junto a su segundo al mando en la sala prohibida entonces regrese al templo corriendo cuando llegue estaba saliendo humo entonces me preocupe corrí y corrí hasta que oí voces unas de ella la reconocí cuando entre vi mi papa peleando contra una leona con cabello largo blanco con piel amarilla con un torso de plata con marcas azules sus ojos era de color azul claro en su muñequera llevaba una especie de garra hecha de dientes de dragón veía como mi papa trataba atacarle pero ella era veloz y flexible la hacía un oponente incapaz de alcanzar entonces ella logro paralizarlo utilizando su garra de dragón que utilizo un veneno de araña prehistórica de roca en ese mismo instante eskol abre la caja revelando la orbe oscura en ese instante mi papa le dijo que no la tocara solo un dragón podría agarrarlo o seria mortal para cualquiera pero eskol lo ignoro lo toco entones debes de destruirlo a él la orbe le dio los poderes de la oscuridad el uso su poder para darle a su compañera una fuerza de un dragón oscuro con sus habilidades entonces ella se percató de mi presencia entonces ella me agarro me arrojo al piso y me empezó der patadas y golpes en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo y mi papa incapaz de protegerme llorando y suplicando para mí era la primera vez que mi papa mostraba debilidad entonces eskol se fue del cuarto para dar la orden de exterminar a los fénix sobrevivientes a su ejército de bestias guerreras pero él le dijo sus compañera que a mí y a mi papa nos dejaran morir en el gran desierto en la época de lluvia pensarías como la lluvia podría matar un fénix en mi pueblo contaban que los fénix jamás podrían exponerse a la lluvia como castigo divino al haberle entregado al poder de fuego al hombre porque al exponernos nos convertimos en estatuas hechas de cenizas es la peor forma de morir de un fénix entones le grite quien eres tu bruja y ella contesta yo soy la reina de los muertos y esposa de mi gran líder eskol además me gustan las alas de tu papa me las quedare entonces ella utiliza una daga creada de oscuridad que utiliza para cortar las alas de mi papa yo lloraba suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz cuando termino yo le dijo juro que te destruiré y pagaras por lo que has hecho en ese instante fui golpeada en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente lo último que vi fue una ventana que había en el cuarto como se notaba el cielo empezaba oscurecer de repente cuando me desmalle mi papa y yo fi llevados al desierto que se ubicaba en el desierto de Gobi cuando desperté mi papa estaba amarado al igual que yo aún tenía la bolsa no me la habían quitado me acerque a mi papi de repente se oyó un trueno me fije en donde estaba el sonido lo que vi era una tormenta de lluvia y se estaban acercándose entonces mi papa me hablo que viniera entonces fui el me empecé a quitar los nudos de la cuerda que me ataban me dijo tengo que decirte algo importante pero yo le decía cuéntamelo más tarde pero él me agarro y me dijo

-yo no puedo seguirte tú tienes que escucharme ahora dijo mi padre entonces me fije que ya no tenía piernas habían sido arrancadas y yo no quería escuchar

-papi vamos es peligro estemos aquí dije preocupada intentando llevármelo pero era pesado para mi cuerpo en esos tiempos

-no te preocupes la lluvia tu no morirás aquí yo sí dijo mi papa pero yo lloraba y lloraba

-no es verdad no es verdad grite con desesperación en ese instante mi papa me abrazo y me dijo lo siguiente

-tu eres única más poderosa que yo eres un ser de parte fénix de mi parte y de tu madrea parte humana no te lo dije porque te quería proteger siempre confía en la humanidad eso te hará fuerte recuerda nuestro código de honor como va dijo mi papa mientras la lluvia cada vez estaba más cerca

-si lo recuerdo así va unidad, deber y destino dije llorando y los ojos cerrados

-yo siempre estaré contigo sigue caminando a la luz dijo mi papa abrazando más fuerte en ese instante la lluvia nos cubrió entonces cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi me dejo en un shock perturbador mi papa se había convertido en una estatua de ceniza

-papi dije intentando que me respondiera pero él se deshizo por la lluvia yo quede sola vi al cielo callándome la lluvia grite desesperación y llorando diciendo me convertiré en la fénix más fuerte

Fin del flashback

…...

-Por eso tengo miedo de perderlos por eso soy una inútil no soy fuerte sigo siendo una débil que merecía morir en el desierto dijo phyrra llorando per es agarrada de la mano y se fija en Andrew

-Se lo que sientes y lo que tuviste que pasar pero es hora dejes de llorar y vuelve ser la valiente que eres dijo Andrew tratando de animarla

-Pero Andrew yo no sé si sea capaz de ser de nuevo la guerrera como antes dijo phyrra insegura calmándose

-No estarás sola me tienes y mis amigos te apoyaremos es lo que hacen los amigos espera un momento acabo de darme cuenta algo dijo Andrew dándole una sonrisa sincera pero phyrra estaba confundida

-Que quieres decir pregunto phyrra curiosa

\- Sobre el código fénix la unidad nosotros y tu debemos estar unidos como una familia nuestro deber es derrotar este mal junto a nuestros amigos y el para seguir nuestros destinos dijo Andrew sonriendo en ese instante phyrra empezó a reír de felicidad

-Eres increíble lo sabias le hubieras agrado a mi papi dijo phyrra animada entonces salieron de la farmacia abandonada

-Eso crees creo hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos no crees asemos una competencia cuantos enemigos derrotamos en el camino mientras buscamos a spyro y Andrea que te parece dijo Andrew para animarla al mismo tiempo levantando una escopeta en el suelo y cargándola

-Reto aceptado Sabes no voy a perder ante ti te demostrare que soy una mejor guerrera acabado enemigos dijo phyrra ruborizada sonriendo animada dispuesta para pelear y proteger a sus amigos así que fueron corrieron juntos para buscar a spyro y Andrea para ayudarles en ese instante phyrra había regresado para darle todo para proteger sus amigos evitar otras tragedias que le habían pasado antes

En ese instante spyro y Andrea están peleando por liberarse de las garras de manticora metal liquido mientras los chocaba contra los edificios que el encontraba ocasionando que spyro y Andrea tuvieran algunas heridas físicas

-Suéltanos maldita criatura del mal dijo Andrea furiosa que ala ves usaba su llamarada de oscuridad sin resultar ningún resultado

-De que esta hecho esta cosa dijo Andrea molesta golpeando con fuerza para liberarse

-Tengo un plan pero esto podría doler en el proceso dijo spyro al mismo tiempo que usaba sus garras al tratar de liberarse

-Hazlo si esto puede ayudarnos salir de esta situación dijo Andrea de acuerdo a la situación entonces spyro empieza concentrarse saca un rugido de hielo que empieza cubrir todo el cuerpo de la manticora hasta quedarse congelado entonces empieza caer junto a Andrea y spyro gritando al mismo tiempo en ese momento phyrra y Andrew ven en el cielo como una criatura cubierta de hielo chocando contra el suelo y van directo hacia la zona del impacto en ese instante spyro y Andrea se empiezan a levantar después de caer

-Estas bien Andrea dijo spyro sobándose la cabeza

-Si estoy bien creo que solo tengo algunos moretones no es nada dijo Andrea que a la vez se tronaba la espalda en ese instante oyen una voz gritando

-Odio el hielo dijo la voz misteriosa que la empieza reconocer al instante que no pueden creer lo que oían

-War eres tu dijeron los 2 jóvenes dragones listos para pelear

-He venido para acabar con ustedes lo que me han convertido dijo war pero spyro y Andrea estaban en posición de ataque pero no veían donde estaba war

-No es posible tu estas muerto blood war yo te destruí con la armadura de hielo dijo spyro enojado en ese instante los pedazos de hilo se derritieron el metal liquido empezó a reunirse en un solo lugar

-Les debería agradecer gracias a ustedes porque he obtenido un gran poder de adquirir cualquier forma lo voy a mostrar mi forma más poderosa me hace más fuerte dijo war mientras reía empezaba adquirir forma de un oso de las cavernas con cuchillas en las garras del tamaño de un elefante haciendo que spyro y Andrea quedaran impactados lo que veían en ese instante aparecían robots adaptoides a los lados acorralando spyro y Andrea contra la pared

-Estés es su fin dragones dijo war riendo maliciosamente

-Ni lo piense gran tonto dijo phyrra dándole una patada en la cara en ese instante war es golpeado haciéndolo chocar contra los robots adaptoides en ese instante spyro y Andrea vuelan para evitar el choque contra war oso gigante en ese instante spyro y Andrea se dirigen hacia ellos

-Amigos están bien dijo Andrew preocupado llevando la escopeta que utiliza contra un robot adptoide que iba atacar a spyro por detrás

-Si estamos bien gracias a ustedes dijo spyro agradecido junto a Andrea en ese instante oyen que war se levanta inmediatamente y los empieza atacar pero phyrra lo detiene sosteniendo su cabeza con sus propias fuerzas contra el suelo que dejaba un rastro de fragmentación de suelo entonces ella usas sus fuerzas lo avienta así arriba en ese instante ella sale disparada directo hacia el

-no te dejare que lastimes mis compañeros no mis amigos de verdad dijo phyrra al mismo tiempo que ella lazando un bola enorme de fuego hecho de plasma que le dio directo a war convirtiéndolo en un charco de metal de derretido dando entender que había sido derrotado pero en ese instante phyrra choco contra el suelo jadeando del cansancio en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a Andrew fueron directo a ella para ayudarle en ese instante Andrew recibió un mensaje de Fernando entonces él se dirige a sus amigos para que lo escuchen

-No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos hay un barco de refugiados que esta punto de zarpar pero está siendo detenido por cynder y Fernando para darnos algo de tiempo ellos me acaban de informar ahorita tenemos que apresurarnos de acuerdo pero hay malas noticias el enemigo a capturado a tom junto la orbe de fuego dijo Andrew usando el comunicador con un tono serio

-Hay que rescatar a tom dijo Andrea preocupada

-Lo sé pero ahora debemos escapar luego pensaremos un plan para salvarle dijo spyro serio en ese instante sus amigos están de acurdo entonces van corriendo sin detenerse en ese instante el charco empezó sacar burbujas de aire paso un tiempo pero llegaron al puerto entonces vieron el barco lleno de gente evacuada entonces subieron al barco spyro junto a sus amigos se reunieron con cynder y Fernando

-Estas bien hermanita me preocupe mucho dijo cynder muy alterada que alavés la abrazaba muy fuerte al igual que estaba preocupado Fernando

-Estoy bien hermana me ayudó mucho spyro dijo Andrea haciendo que cynder la deje de abrasar y se acerca a spyro

-Gracias amor mío por cuidar a mi hermanita dijo cynder ruborizada al mismo tiempo le da un beso apasionado a spyro haciéndolo ruborizar en el momento

-Fue un placer cynder dijo spyro cuando habían terminado de besarse

-Bien ya es tan todos es hora de irnos capitán dijo Fernando entonces el barco empezó a marchar hacia fuera de la ciudad justo antes de salir una enorme mano de metal liquido agarro el barco en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones se fijaron lo que estaba agarrando que era war gigante hecho de metal liquido con un solo ojo gritando

-Dragones deben morir grito war monstruo en ese instante la gente empieza gritar de terror pero phyrra se junta a los 4 jóvenes dragones y les dice

-Amigos tomen el poder que les voy a dar que ha sido pasado a mi especie de generación y sabrán que hacer ahora dijo phyrra lista para ayudarles en ese instante ella usa su energía le da a los 4 dragones que ellos sintieron una enorme fuerza que equivalía la fuerza de varios dragones en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo phyrra cae en rodillas por el cansancio en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones se enfocaron en war diciéndole al mismo tiempo

-Unidad dijeron los 4 jóvenes dragones al mismo tiempo e hicieron un rugido de color cristalino que le da directo a war que empieza a gritar de dolor al instante se convertía en cristal cuarzo puro dejándolo inmóvil en ese mismo momento phyrra habla

-Estas acabado monstruo esto es por atacar a mis amigos dijo phyrra concentro su puño sus últimas fuerzas que al instante utiliza para golpearlo haciendo que war se rompa en pedazos y matándolo en el acto liberando el barco cuando el barco cae al océano se pone en marcha se empieza alejar de la ciudad entonces cuando entran en el océano la gente empieza celebrar que han sobrevivido gracias a sus salvadores diciendo viva los jóvenes dragones y a la chica ave de fuego en ese instante Andrew se dirige a la bodega del barco donde estaban phyrra y los 4 jóvenes dragones empieza abajar las escaleras para felicitarles pero el ve que ellos están dormidos por haber usado toda su fuerza en el ataque en ese instante Andrew decide dejarlos dormir pero es detenido por phyrra que acaba de despertar él se fija en phyrra feliz

-Te debo agradecer Andrew me ayudaste despertar te lo agradezco mucho dijo phyrra feliz al ver a Andrew

-Eso hacen los amigos voy a ver cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Inglaterra dijo Andrew contento subiendo las escaleras

-Cuídate Andrew te esperare dijo phyrra ruborizada en ese momento el equipo de spyro habían ganado la batalla por ahora pero la guerra había iniciado ellos harán lo posible para ganar la guerra y salvar la tierra

 _ **Nota: hola a todos ya regrese bien recuperado e inspirado espero que les guste este capítulo es uno de los mejeros que hecho hasta ahora les va encantar también les ve encantar la mini historia que estoy haciendo disfruten este capitulo**_


	14. tierra vs veneno

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 13: tierra vs veneno y la propuesta de otro universo**

El mundo recibió un impacto terrible de la noticia como el continente americano había caído en control de dark skull la gente empezó llamar ese día como el día oscuro la evacuación había completado en ese instante una grabación de uno de los refugiados que iba en un barco que mostraba el acto de heroísmo de los 4 dragones junto una chica fénix más unas fotos que revelaban la existencia en ese instante el gobierno inglés estaba decidiendo si ellos eran salvadores o son la causa de desesperación mientras estaba decidiendo spyro y sus amigos fueron llevados al hospital para tratar las heridas mientras ellos estaban dormidos en un cuarto especial grande mientras eran acompañados Andrew esperando que estuvieran bien en ese instante spyro y cynder empezaron a tener un sueño muy extraño

Sueño de spyro

El empezaba ver una orbe de color azul claro con el símbolo del hielo notaba que estaba que se dirigía a una caja de madera en unas ruinas cerca de un lago con marcas que eran vikingas que al fijarse la letras cambiaba a la bestia de midgar a la vez junto tanques con un símbolo extraño estaban destrozados en ese instante ve el símbolo de un mono ayudando a un dragón junto una palabra que decía el escuadrón de la muerte roja en ese instante es atacado por una enorme boca de serpiente con colmillos de hielo despierta agitando lo que acaba de soñar en ese mismo instante se fija en cynder que se notaba que despertó muy agitada al igual que ella lo observava

Hace un 1 minuto

Sueño de cynder

Ella empezó ver una orbe de color gris claro con el símbolo del viento notaba que se dirigía a un templo parecía estar en una selva que alavés dentro de una montaña colosal en la base había un pueblo con mojes y oyó una palabra que le dio curiosidad busca a shangrila y ala ve veía un mazo de cristal azul claro la iba golpear en ese instante despierta agitada la que acaba de soñar en ese instante se fija en spyro que estaba muy alterado

-Como durmieron parece que tuvieron una especie de pesadilla dijo Andrew saludándolos mientras él estaba sobre una silla

-No exactamente parecía más un visión pero la sentí real que mostraba una orbe de color azul claro dijo spyro sobándose la cabeza en ese instante notaba que tenía algunas vendas que cubría su cuerpo él estaba en un cama blanca al igual que phyrra y Andrea en ese instante oye a cynder se fija en ella

-Spyro tuve una visión igual que la tuya espeto la que vi era una orbe gris clara dijo cynder haciendo que spyro se sorprendiera lo que oía en ese instante es interrumpida

-Veo que están bien amigos pero tengo algo muy importante que quiero decirles dijo Andrew hiso que spyro y cynder tuvieran curiosidad

-Andrew que quieres decirnos exactamente pregunto spyro

-Recuerdas que me diste el mapa para ubicar las orbes dijo Andrew poniéndose algo nervioso

-Sí que pasa con eso dijo spyro curioso

-Se destruyó dijo Andrew serrando los ojos tratando no ver la reacción de spyro y cynder

-Que es lo que dijiste! Dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y cynder saltaban de la cama para parase sorprendidos

-Bueno verán yo lo llevaba adentro de la vtol justo antes que fuera destruido discúlpeme por no al verlo protegido estaba más enfocado en encontrar a spyro y Andrea junto con phyrra en esos momentos dijo Andrew aun cerrado los ojos esperando un regaño debes de eso sintió un abrazo fuerte entonces el abre sus ojos ve a una cynder abrazándole fuerte

-Sino hubieras hecho eso es posible que mi amado junto a mi hermanita hubieran muerto si no fuera por ti y por phyrra dijo cynder muy agradecida que a la vez dejaba de abrazar a Andrew en ese instante cynder se dirige a la cama y se sienta sobre la cama

-Si pero perdimos el mapa no sé qué vamos hacer ahora dijo Andrew en ese instante aparase sparx llevando un frasco poniendo encima de spyro

-Por qué no le peguntan a phyrra parece que podría saber cuándo despierte no creen dijo sparx sosteniendo un frasco

-Sparx me alegro que estés bien dijo spyro feliz al saber que su hermano había llegado a la zona segura sin ningún daño

-Además donde estabas sparx dijo cynder curiosa

-estuve haya consiguiendo comida para mi dijo sparx abriendo el frasco que a la vez agarraba un mariposa monarca disecada que a la vez devoraba

-que picoso tan dulce nunca pensé que una mariposa tuviera tan sabor delicioso dijo sparx contento

-donde conseguiste esa mariposa no es posible conseguirlas en esta zona dijo Andrew curioso lo que veía en ese instante Fernando, Andrea y phyrra empezaban a despertar

-bueno me metí aun especie de construcción que estaba abandonada cuando entre había una sala lleno de animales muertos junto a varias mariposas que estaban pegadas alas pared así que vi un frasco cerca así que agarre algunas mariposas dijo sparx en ese instante Andrew se altera

-que acabas de hacer sabes la consecuencia dijo Andrew muy alterado

-solo conseguí comida rápida dijo sparx en ese instante Andrea agarra a sparx molesta

-qué te pasa Andrea porque me estas agarrando tan fuerte dijo sparx tratándose de liberar de la mano de Andrea

-hermanita que pasa porque estas molesta dijo cynder preocupada

-no es justo se está comiendo conocimiento de un museo de un museo dijo Andrea alterada

-hermanita te importa mucho el museo pregunto cynder

-a mí me gustan los museos porque tienen cultura, registros del pasado, además es uno delos lugares más seguros dijo Andrea soltando a sparx que a la vez se alucinaba sus recuerdos del pasado en ese instante sparx le interrumpe

-lugar seguro dices creo que tienes que cambiar tu concepto dragoncita azulada dijo sparx molesto

-sparx no me gusta que me digas de ese tono o tendré que golpearte bicho dijo Andrea molesta por el comentario de sparx en ese instante spyro junto a cynder, Andrew, Fernando phyrra estaban preocupado lo que iba pasar

-a quien le dices bicho dragona azulada dijo sparx molesto en ese instante cynder se pone en medio para evitar una pelea

-hermanita sé que es molesto pero no vale la pena de acuerdo lo vamos escuchar porque dice que los museos no son seguros dijo cynder para tranquilizar a Andrea que logra conseguir calmarla

-sparx espero que sea una respuesta buena yo tendré que encerrarte en un frasco de cristal con agujeros en la tapa para que respirar durante una semana para que rebajes los humos de acuerdo dijo cynder seria con sparx

-bien te lo diré cuando salía fui atacado por una especie de estatua con forma de guepardo con una especie de cristal en el pecho que tenia de color verde me trato de aplastar con una especie de espada hecha de piedra tuve suerte de escapar con el frasco dijo sparx

-crees que sea un monstruo de eskol para acabarnos dijo Fernando muy preocupado lo que acaba de oír

-no sé si sea una de las creaciones de eskol primero tendría que verla criatura para confirmarla no crees dijo spyro muy serio a la situación en ese instante phyrra interviene

-creo que hay un medio para saber qué cosa pero tengo que llamar a alguien que opinan de esa idea dijo phyrra animada en ese instante spyro y sus amigos lo pensaron en ese instante accedieron al plan de phyrra

-nos puedes llevar a tu conocido dijo spyro curioso

-si pero hay que hacerlo a fuera de este edificio él no le gusta la atención pública dijo phyrra animada en ese instante phyrra y sus amigos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al bosque que estaba cerca en el hospital cuando llegaron ella empezó hacer un circulo en el suelo y dice unas palabras antiguas cuando termino de decirlo en ese instante tembló la tierra cerca de ellos en ese instante el circulo se empieza quebrajar en ese instante rompe revelando a una criatura entonces phyrra empieza hablar

-amigos míos les presento a Fafnir Evelio el 6to rey de los dragones subterráneos hijo de Celia la sagrada sacerdotisa dijo phyrra presentándolo en ese instante spyro junto a sus amigos empezaron a fijarse en el aspecto de él que era una especie distinta de dragón tenía la piel de color café claro tierra con marcas en latín en el cuerpo en el brazo decía "victoriam sine sacrificio" (sin sacrificio no hay victoria) y que las alas estaban en sus brazos delanteros en posición de pterodáctilo para caminar además eran brazos fuertes y fornidos a igual que su piernas junto la cola además de notarse que camina en cuatro patas su cola su navaja tenía la apariencia de una especie de taladro con aspecto de diamante puro su espalda tenia esmeralda que hacia su coraza su vientre al igual a su membrana era de color verde claro césped, en su cabeza tenía 4 cuernos rectos que iban de los lado pareciendo una corona de un rey en la punta de su nariz tenía un cuerno pequeño tenía un ojo derecho bueno con color amarillo y el otro ojo estaba cerrado tenía una cicatriz en la cara prueba que ha peleado antes su tamaño era igual que los otros dragones adultos que él conocía 4 metros de ancho y de largo 9 metros e además se veía que el lleva una especie de sesto en la espalda en ese instante spyro pregunta a phyrra

Él nos va ayudar con este problema dijo spyro curioso en esa situación pero phyrra lo interrumpe

Por favor algo más de respeto él es el rey encargado de estabilizar las placas tectónicas y de los terremotos destructivos dijo phyrra seria pero es interrumpida por el dragón subterráneo

-Quienes son ellos phyrra hija de rey caído vulcanus dijo Fafnir señalándolos seriamente

-Ellos son mis amigos el spyro, cynder, Andrea, Fernando, Andrew y sparx dijo phyrra presentándolos

-Porque me llamaste estaba en una reunión con los sabios el reino subterráneo sobre asuntos importantes además tengo más problemas que tengo que cuidar un tesoro muy importante para mí que llevo en mi espalda porque no encuentro a algún que lo cuide dime lo que quieres decidir o tendrás grandes consecuencias como ocasione el terremoto de México de 1985 solo por molestarme dijo Fafnir seriamente con phyrra pero es interrumpido por Andrew

-Escúchame tu rey que sea phyrra no quería molestarte solo quería conseguir algo de sabiduría pero debes de eso tú la empieza a regañar tú no eres un rey solo un burro que se cree que es superior tu gran tonto dijo Andrew gritando firme para proteger a phyrra que a la vez sorprendida phyrra pero a la vez preocupada por lo que dijo Andrew

-Andrew creo que no era buen momento para ser el valiente y no al frente de alguien muy peligroso dijo spyro preocupado pero es interrumpido por Fafnir

-Nunca nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse ante mi sabiendo los riesgos de esas palabras y esa postura sabes lo que se merecen un gran dijo Fafnir serio levantando su brazo con un puño serado levantándolo en el aire en ese instante Andrew nervioso lo que iba pasar pero cuando bajo el puño del rey en ese instante Andrew cerro los ojos para no sentir dolor pero no lo sintió en ese instante Andrew abre los ojos le está dando la mano debes de un puño

-Se merecen mi respeto y las agalla que tengan se merezcan mi ayuda y mi amistad dijo Fafnir dándole una sonrisa sincera en ese instante Andrew le da la mano para hacer el apretón de manos demostrando que aceptaba su ayuda y amistad

-Bueno queríamos preguntar sobre una estatua de guepardo hecho de roca con un cristal verde en medio con una espada si lo conoces sabrías como destruirlo dijo Andrew soltando la mano Fafnir

-Lo que describieron es la estatua de Balam creación de mi gente usando un cristal que protege la orbe de la tierra que es u fuente de alimentación guardián Tenochtitlan ciudad azteca despareció durante la invasión de cortes hubo un rumor que la estatua fue capturada y transportada a otro lugar por un pequeño grupo que deserto por obtener riqueza a cambio pero jamás se volvió saber de ellos lo único que puede detener la estatua es quitando su fuente de poder dijo Fafnir rascándose la barbilla haciendo que spyro y sus amigos se reunieran para contarle a Andrew que son las orbes para que lo necesitan hiso que Andrew se sorprendiera lo que buscan está en un museo viejo

-Gracias por la información te lo agradecemos ya te puedes ir a tu reunión importante dijo Andrew despidiéndose de Fafnir en ese instante sus amigos ya se iban ir al museo de repente Fafnir se pone al frente de ellos para evitar que se valla

-Fafnir que pasa contigo por que no quieres que nos vallamos dijo spyro molesto por el comportamiento de Fafnir

-Podrían ayudarme con algo necesito que cuiden a mi daineris mientras estoy en la reunión será unas 4 horas como prueba que confió en ustedes dijo Fafnir al mismo instante sacaba una pequeña dragoncita del tamaño de un cachorro de un mes con un aspecto tierno con una piel color cielo tanto las membranas y su vientre de color blanco nieve con unos pequeños cuernitos y en la punta de la cola tenía un mini taladrito y en la espalda estaba completamente lisa que no había creado su propia coraza propia con unos ojos de zafiro

-Bueno no estamos seguros es que vamos a buscar la criatura de roca y no creo que podamos cuidarla dijo spyro serio pero es interrumpido por Andrew

-Yo me ofrezco a cuidarla dijo Andrew levantando la mano haciendo que spyro se sorprendiera lo que oían

-Ándale por favor se cuidar bebes es fácil no ceo que valla ser diferente esta ves dijo Andrew que alavés agarraba a la bebe con sus manos

-No se estas seguro sobre esto podría ser más complicado de lo que parece dijo spyro inseguro esta situación

-No te preocupes spyro yo acompañare a Andrew a cuidar al bebe mientras ustedes van por la orbe no se preocupen si estamos solos vamos estar en el hospital que está vacío gracias a la agencia inglesa que nos asilo el hospital para que estemos

-Bueno no estoy seguro dijo spyro inseguro pero es interrumpido por cynder

-Vamos amor mío yo tengo fe que lo harán bien no crees dijo cynder confiada haciendo que spyro tenga confianza a gracias de cynder

-Tienes razón dijo spyro sonriendo

-Lo haremos cuidaremos a daineris mi entras tú vas a la reunión dijo spyro y firme lo que había dicho

-Gracias volveré en unas 4 horas de acuerdo dijo Fafnir antes de irse regresando por el hoyo cuando lo atravesó se cerró sin dejar ningún rastro en ese instante spyro se dirige a Andrew y phyrra

-Confió en ustedes de acuerdo regresáremos pronto de acuerdo dijo spyro animado confiado

-Tenlo seguro amigo mío consigan la orbe de acuerdo dijo Andrew que ala ves cargaba ala bebe daineris le sonreía

-De acuerdo cuídense dijo spyro que al mismo instante spyro, cynder, Andrea y Fernando salieron corriendo siguiendo a sparx pasaron por un enorme bosque hasta llegar un museo abandonado con ventanas rotas con una puerta enorme corroída

-Estés es el museo dijo cynder curiosa lo que veía

-Si es este lugar donde cosas feas viven hay dijo sparx que al mismo instante Andrea lo interrumpe

-No hay tiempo que perder no quiero estar cerca de este bicho dijo Andrea molesta dirigiéndose la puerta haciendo que sparx se empezará estar preocupado como estaba tomando este rumbo en ese instante spyro, cynder y Fernando se fueron directo a la puerta

-Bueno hay que encontrar alguna forma de entrar y creo que deberíamos meternos por las ventanas dijo spyro pero en ese instante Andrea ataca la puerta con ráfagas de viento contra la puerta que la deja en pedazos dejando un acceso al museo

-Bueno eso puede funcionar dijo spyro sorprendido lo que había pasado en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones se metieron al museo empezaron caminar lentamente por un pasillo lleno de pinturas Andrea iba a la cabeza junto spyro mientras atrás de ellos iba cynder, Fernando y sparx

-Porque Andrea está molesta conmigo si le dije la verdad sobre el museo que es un lugar inseguro y se lo está tomando serio o sea no quiere decir que estoy preocupado de acuerdo dijo sparx fingiendo estar serio pero en realidad estaba preocupado

-Bueno es que Andrea siempre le gusta los museos desde que era niña porque esos días estaba con su familia completa la última vez estuvo con ellos en un viaje al museo 2 días antes que su familia fuera asesinada por unos criminales por eso cuando va un museo le recuerda esos días dijo Fernando serio y preocupado por Andrea haciendo que sparx se sintiera mal por Andrea

-Sparx es mejor que te disculpes con mi hermana porque la lastimaste dijo cynder seria con sparx haciendo que el contestara

-Tienes razón cynder fui muy duro con ella creo que debo disculparme con ella dijo sparx al mismo instante fue directa así Andrea que llego alterado

-Sparx que te pasa dijo spyro

-No pasa nada solo quiero hablar con Andrea dijo sparx preocupado

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo dijo Andrea empezó a correr para escapar de la conversación

-Andrea espera aquí quiero hablar contigo dijo sparx que fue volando directo a ella

-Déjame en paz aléjate de mí dijo Andrea cerrando los ojos que a la vez salía del pasillo corriendo que llegaba a una especie de cetro que conectaba a otras exhibiciones

-Andrea cuidado con la estatua de guepardo dijo sparx que iba detrás de ella en ese momento Andrea abre los ojos y ella esquiva de lado para evitar el ataque de la estatua ella cae al suelo en ese instante sparx se dirige hacia ella

-Estas bien Andrea dijo sparx preocupado

-Estoy bien dijo Andrea levantándose y sobándose la cabeza en ese instante Andrea se fija en la estatua que su apariencia es de un guepardo con armadora azteca con una espada parecía estar diseñado para la pelea además tenía una pechera de cristal de verde que en medio parecía la silueta de una orbe que era muy visible que medía 4 metros en ese momento Andrea se ponía en posición de ataque para pelear en ese instante los 3 jóvenes dragones llegaron al cuarto se sorprendieron lo que veía antes que hicieran algo la estatua creo un tornado de arena que agarro a spyro, cynder y Fernando arrojándolos en diferentes secciones del museo que conectaba en la sala cundo los 3 jóvenes dragones se empezaban aparar para ir ayudar Andrea pero la arena restante empezó a tomar de su apariencia que hizo que los cuatro jóvenes dragones quedaron perplejos lo que veían para empeorar la situación la estatua sello la entradas de la habitación con montículos de rocas saliendo del suelo atrapando Andrea y sparx junto a la estatua dispuesta para acabar contra Andrea y sparx

-Andrea que vamos hacer ahora dijo sparx preocupado

-Solo ponte atrás solo déjame pelear sola dijo Andrea lista para pelear

en ese instante Andrea empezó atacar con ráfagas de viento cortante contra la estatua en ese instante la estatua se cubre con la espada cortando las ráfagas de viento haciendo inútil el ataque pero ella empieza darles golpes con los puños contra el cuerpo de la estatua sin surtir ningún efecto en ese instante la estatua agarra los cuernos de Andrea la empieza haciéndola chocar contra el suelo varias veces luego la arroja contra la pared pero ella usa su vuelo para detener su choque contra la pared en ese instante Andrea usa la pared para apara apoyarse que a la vez la requiere la ventaja en ese instante sale disparada contra la estatua en ese momento la estatua ataca con su espada pero Andrea lo esquiva y le da varias patadas contra la cabeza de la estatua pero sin ningún resultado en ese instante la estatua le da un puño directo a ella que la lástima que la ase rebotar que alavés como sus alas se lastimaba en ese instante la estatua usa su espada para arrojarla contra el techo que lo rompe y que le cae a ella varios tanques llenos de líquido verde que la empieza lastimar y empieza a toser sangre por el golpe de espada de roca y ala ves empieza debilitar y que trata de pararse al igual que un letrero de metal que cae al frente de sparx cuando lo le dice exhibición de venenos del mundo

-qué clase de museo loco es este dijo sparx en ese instante ve la estatua dirigiéndose a Andrea lentamente

 _-"voy a morir aquí "_ en el pensamiento de Andrea que ala ves veía como la estatua iba golpear con su puño contra ella para acabar contra ella en ese instante que iba ser golpeada pero sparx se pone en medio y recibe todo el impacto que lo ase chocar contra el suelo haciendo que Andrea se dirija hacia un sparx mal herido que a la vez cargaba

-Sparx ese golpe era para mí porque me protegiste dijo Andrea triste

-Porque eres mi amiga discúlpame por molestarte yo no quería herirte dijo sparx débil

-No hables más estarás bien dijo Andrea intentándolo de animar

-Cuida a mi hermano y a nuestros amigos dijo sparx cae inconsciente en el acto y Andrea lo deja en el suelo y empieza a sacar lágrimas de tristeza en ese instante se limpia la cara se dirige hacia ella y le dice

-Tu pagaras por esto por lastimar a mi amigo te destruiré con todo mi poder grito Andrea que a la vez empezó absorber el veneno en su cuerpo dándole más poder cuando termino de absorberlo en ese instante la estatua la ataca con la espada pero es detenida con la mano de Andrea que a la vez ase un rugido de color verde claro que leda la espada y el brazo y que lo dese ocasionando que la estatua gritara de dolor en ese instante Andrea agarra la pierna de la estatua y le empieza chocar contra la pared ocasionado que se rompa las piernas en el proceso en ese instante Andrea agarra el brazo de la estatua lo arranca con facilidad entonces ella usa su puño y rompe la pechera de cristal le arranca la orbe de la tierra a la estatua ocasionando que la estatua se desintegra volviéndose polvo Andrea ase un rugido de veneno que le da alas obstrucciones de tierra que cubría las entradas en ese instante spyro, cynder y Fernando habían destruido sus copias de tierra empezaron a notar que las obstrucciones de tierra empezaban a disolver en ese momento se Andrea empieza quedar sin fuerzas entonces se dirige hacia sparx en ese instante que cae en el suelo inconsciente en ese momento spyro, cynder y Fernando ven que la entrada estaba abierta en ese instante se dirigen al cuarto y ven una Andrea inconsciente junto sparx inconsciente junto uno montón de polvo en ese instante los 3 jóvenes dragones se dirigen hacia Andrea y sparx muy preocupados

-Andrea estas bien dijo Fernando al mismo tiempo que la movía para despertarla que logra conseguir en ese instante le habla

-Lo logre derrotar a la estatua y conseguí la orbe de tierra pero sparx quedo herido por protegerme dijo Andrea mostrándole la orbe de tierra que cubría

-Sparx está bien dijo Andrea preocupada por sparx

-Tranquila sparx está bien ahora esta durmiendo vez dijo cynder para tranquilizarla entonces ve a sparx dormido soñando mariposa que comer

-Gracias a dios está bien lo golpearon dijo Andrea ya tranquilizándose en el momento

-No te preocupes sparx se recupera muy pronto recuerdo cuando era un pequeño bebe sparx fue golpeado por un rama quedo durmiendo por unas horas y sin ningún problema después lo que te digo el estará bien en unas horas dijo spyro para animar Andrea

-Eso me tranquiliza saber que sparx va estar bien dijo Andrea contenta en ese instante cynder junto a Fernando ayudaban aparrar a Andrea y spyro puso sparx en su espalda para cargarlo Andrea habla

-Hermanita obtuve un nuevo poder elemental con el pude derrotar a la estatua de piedra dijo Andrea en ese instante antes que cynder hablara para felicitarla son interrumpidos por un voz misteriosa

-Adivinare le dirás que te orgullece y le enseñaras que domine su nuevo elemento o me equivoco dijo la voz misteriosa al mismo que aplaudía de felicidades entonces los 4 jóvenes se fijan dónde proviene la voz en ese momento ven a un joven sentado en una banca su apariencia era con pelo azul con piel blanca con ropa de calle con una gorra verde con un espada con marcas egipcias con el mango tenia aspecto de un dragón poniendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Quien eres amigo o enemigo dijo spyro que se pone al frente de sus amigos para protegerlos en posición de ataque

-No te alteres no soy su enemigo soy más tu aliado además mi nombre es Barry o más conocido en como el señor del tiempo dijo presentándose cortésmente

-Cómo podemos confiar tal vez seas un espía enviado para destruirnos dijo cynder no muy confiada

-Quieren una prueba que estoy diciendo la verdad vean esto dijo Barry entonces se para al mismo instante que usaba su espada para abrir una fisura de color blanco en ese instante su espada que se convertía un gancho que el usa y saca un animal prehistórico

-Mire les he traído un dilophosaurus vivo autentico ahora me cree dijo Barry sintiéndose victorioso en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones estaban sorprendidos lo que veían

-Te creemos creo que sería bueno que devolvieras ese dilophosaurus a su tiempo no crees para que podamos hablar tranquilamente no crees dijo spyro convenciendo a Barry que logra convencer entonces Barry devuelve al dilophosaurus usando el portal blanco cundo el dilophosaurus se fue el portal se cerró en ese instante Barry le pide a los 4 jóvenes dragones se sentaran para contarles lo que tenía que decir en ese instante los 4 jóvenes dragones hicieron caso

-Quiero decirles que ustedes ahora ustedes son capaces de ver la ubicación da las orbes por medio de visiones pero nunca conseguirán la orbe luz dijo Barry serio que volvía centrarse en los 4 jóvenes dragones

-Pero que quieres decir que no conseguiremos la orbe de la luz no crees que podamos conseguirlo dijo cynder desconfiada

-Si tengo fe que puedan encontrarlo pero no podrán acceder a menos que tengan la llave de Ra para abrir la cámara que esta protegida con un campo de energía que destruye cualquier intruso que intente robarla les daría pero como ser de los legendarios no me permite intervenir sucesos del tiempo que se estén forjados acepto por algo dijo Barry tranquilo

-Dinos que es dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 jóvenes dragones curioso

-les daré la llave para acceder la orbe de la luz a cambio de una pequeño asunto que deben hacer dijo Barry tocándose la barbilla con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones junto sparx quedaran muy curiosos lo que iban escuchar

-Un mini torneo que constara en derrotar a los guerreros que salvaron a la humanidad o más conocidos los primeros guardianes de los elementos dijo Barry feliz por su idea

-Queee! Dijeron los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a sparx sorprendidos lo que oían

-Claro que si ustedes junto a su amiga phyrra deberán a derrotar a los 5 guerreros y sin perder ninguna pelea o si no nunca tendrán la llave jamás están de acuerdo además cuando ustedes tengan todos sus poderes elementales les diré donde será la contiendo de acuerdo que dicen dijo Barry feliz en ese instante los 4 jóvenes se reunieron junto sparx para que no los escuchara Barry

-Que hacemos spyro dijo cynder preocupada lo que acaba de oír

-No tenemos muchas opciones ahora que solo tenemos una orbe y el enemigo solo tiene dos dijo spyro sincero

-Tienes razón creo que es una buena oportunidad de conseguirlo dijo Fernando

-Pero esto va ser más difícil que hemos hecho pero me apunto creo que podemos lograrlo dijo Andrea contenta y sincera poniendo la garra al frente

-Yo la apoyo dijo Fernando contento poniendo su garra sobre la garra de Andrea

-Vamos spyro yo siento que va ser bueno para nosotros dijo cynder contenta poniendo su garra sobre la garra de Fernando

-De acuerdo hagámoslo juntos dijo spyro contento alavés ponía la garra sobre la garra de cynder signo que si estaba de cuerdo entonces dejan de agarrase se fijan en Barry

-Lo haremos dijeron al mismo tiempo los 4 jóvenes dragones contentos

-Bien nos volveremos a ver para el día mini torne de acuerdo les voy a dar un aventón de acuerdo dijo Barry contento en ese instante Barry se para y levanta la espada en el aire que saca un brillo blanco que los deslumbra a los 4 jóvenes dragones cundo se disipo la luz ya estaban al frente del hospital les sorprendió que habían llegado así tan rápido en ese instante se fijan y Barry ha desaparecido en ese momento spyro checa que sparx esté bien y ve que está bien entonces los cuatro jóvenes dragones entran al hospital

-Bien amigos apuesto que él bebe esta contenta y Andrew y phyrra tuvieron un momento tranquilo dijo Andrea contenta y animada

-Cuando los 4 jóvenes dragones entran en la habitación se sorprendieron al ver a un Andrew cargando una bebe dormida junto a él una phyrra amarrando unos ladrones con fuerza a la vez una habitación destruida prueba de una batalla ocurrida en ese momento spyro interrumpe

-Que paso aquí exactamente dijo spyro curioso lo único que escucho

-Ha esto es normal en una vida de niñera dijo Andrew al igual que phyrra en ese momento

-El reloj del destino para el mini torneo empezaban a girar sus manecillas los días que seguían iban afectar mucho a nuestros jóvenes dragones en el futuro

…

Mientras en la base dark skull Sebastián está en su oficina con su computadora recibe un mensaje

-"señor los dragones han conseguido la orbe de tierra prosigo recupera la orbe y elimino a los 4 dragones, la fénix y al chico que los acompaña o sigo espiando señor "escribió el espía entonces Sebastián escribe

"sigue espiando inicia la siguiente fase divide y conquistara para eso te enviare 2 incineradoras y 5 orcos modificados versión 2.0 mas un escuadron de robots adaptoides matante al margen "escribió Sebastián

-"si señor "escribió el espía en ese instante acaba la transmisión

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan dijo Sebastián con un sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción

 _ **Nota: espero que le haya gustado el cameo del señor del tiempo si quieren saber quién este personaje lo podrán ver el señor del tiempo además tengo que decirles que el siguiente capítulo va ser muy intenso prepárense espero que les guste lo que continuaa demás muy pronto un especial sorpresa ala vez muy pronto el capitulo del señor del tiempo**_

" _ **un camino puede ser recto pero el destino puede crear dos el próximo capítulo defensa de Inglaterra y el oráculo la aventura surgirá"**_


	15. defensa de inglaterra

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 14: defensa de Inglaterra y el oráculo**

En el edificio del gobierno inglés harter y Alfredo estaban hay por causa de haberle dicho el gobierno la existencia de otra dimensión tanto una agencia secreta de conocida la alianza de los 5 guardianes la consecuencia la agencia seria parte del gobierno inglesa con la condición de mantener vigilados 4 jóvenes dragones, a una libélula y la chica fénix para saber si no eran una potencial amenaza entonces el gobierno inglés decide asignar para esa tarea seria por Milo ortega general de las fuerzas inglesas para Alfredo era un disgusto por un pasado que les ha dejado cicatrices desde hace tiempo mientras esperaban la asignación que iban a recibir

Mientras en el hospital donde se refugiaban Spyro y sus amigos estaban en el cuarto del hospital platicando lo que había pasado en estas 4 horas mientras sparx descansaba en una almohada de una cama vacía

-No puedo creer lo que nos han pasado estas 4 horas primero tuve cuidar a la bebita junto a phyrra y defenderla de unos ladrones del mercado negro y ustedes se enfrentaron a criaturas de aren mientras Andrea se enfrentaba a la estatua consiguieron la orbe de tierra pero les aparece un especie de místico que les ofrece la llave a cambio que pelen en un mini torneo estoy en lo correcto dijo Andrew muy perplejo

-Si es eso lo que paso en realidad dijo spyro

-No entiendo porque ese tal Barry les dice que les va ayudar pero tienen que entrar a un mini torneo dijo Andrew no muy confiado lo que acaba de oír

-No se pero es lo única pista que tenemos ahora sobre la orbe de la luz dijo spyro serio en ese instante Andrea interrumpe la conversación para que se relajaran de esta presión que tenían

-Andrew note que tú te encariñaste con la bebita y parecía a una mama que no quería dejar a su bebe dijo Andrea con una risa para molestar en ese instante Andrew se fija en ella y le contesta

-Por qué dices eso yo no me encariñe soy un hombre dijo Andrew intentando negarlo

-Vamos no te acuerdas lo que paso dijo Andrea con una sonrisa traviesa

….

Inicio de flashback

Spyro y sus amigos estaban juntos para devolver él bebe a Fafnir

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija espero que no les allá metido en algún problema dijo Fafnir muy agradecido

-No fue nada esta preciosura no hiso ninguna molestia dijo Andrew contento sosteniendo a la bebita que reía

-Bueno me lo pueden devolver por favor dijo Fafnir

-Oh un rato más por fas dijo Andrew intentando quedársela

-Vamos amigo ya es hora de devolverla dijo spyro para convencerlo que logra tener éxito

-Está bien aquí esta Fafnir tu bebe dijo Andrew desilusionado al mismo tiempo que le entregaba él bebe a Fafnir

-Muchas gracias la han cuidado muy bien esto me da confianza de que si vale una alianza con ustedes dijo Fafnir contento en ese momento la bebita dice su primera palabra

-Andrew dijo la bebita haciendo que todos se sorprendieran lo que acaban de oír

-Vaya su primera palabra al parecer te aprecia mucho la próxima vez te volveré a pedir que la cuides que parece dijo Fafnir animado

-Sería un honor señor dijo Andrew ruborizado y contento

Fin del flashback

…

-Ves tú eras el que no quería dejarla eso te hace una mama gallina dijo Andrea haciendo que todos se rieran de él haciendo que él se ruborizara de vergüenza

-Creo que sería bueno dejar este asunto y enfocarnos lo más importante no creen dijo Andrew para cambiar el tema y no se enfocaran en el

-Tienes razón creo que tenemos que saber de qué se tratar este mini torneo dijo Fernando algo preocupado en ese instante phyrra interrumpe

-Es más probable de que se trate de un torneo de bestias guerreras antiguas dijo phyrra

-Porque crees que sea un torneo de bestias dijo Fernando algo confundido

-Zein me conto que hace tiempo antes de la gran guerra de las bestias guerreras las antiguas tribus peleaban con otras especies ocasionando varias guerras para evitar estas masacres decidieron crear el torneo de bestias que consistía usar sus mejores guerreros que se enfrentaran entre si el grupo que ganara obtendría un don único además parte de una recompensa de material además de forjar una confianza de tribus con eso de tuvieron esa guerras dijo phyrra haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran lo que escuchaban

-Pero eso fue en el pasado porque ahora están surgiendo ahora dijo cynder curiosa

-No lo sé esto significaría que tiempos más oscuros empiezan surgir me da mala espina dijo phyrra desanimada en ese momento sparx empezaba despertar entonces el habla

-Que me perdí algo mientras dormía dijo sparx atrayendo la atención de los demás

-Como estas sparx estas bien dijo Andrea preocupada dirigiéndose a sparx

-Estoy bien solo tengo un dolor de cabeza nada mas dijo sparx sobándose la cabeza

-Me alegra que estés bien amigo mío dijo Andrea abrazando a la pequeña libélula con fuerza en ese momento sparx trataba de respirar en ese instante ella suelta a sparx

-Lo siento sparx estaba muy preocupada dijo Andrea preocupada

-Estoy bien espero que no les hallas dicho que fui muy preocupado sabes es que tengo una reputación que proteger dijo sparx susurrando

-tu secreto está a salvo dijo Andrea susurrándole a sparx

-muchas gracias dijo sparx en ese momento spyro pregunta

-de que están hablando pregunto spyro en ese momento sparx va volando y se pone encima en la cabeza spyro

-bueno yo le decía que es una inmadura por ir corriendo sola dijo sparx en ese instante Andrea le sigue la corriente

-así deja de ser insecto inmaduro tú también dijo Andrea enojo fingido

-bueno todo volvió a la normalidad ahora dijo spyro haciendo que todos se rieron de que todos están bien entonces pero en ese instante se abre la puerta por una pada y entran dos soldados militares cubiertos su cara haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a sus amigos se enfoquen con el

-que está pasando Alfredo dijo spyro preocupado por la situación que está tomando ahora

-lo siento perdóneme no pude convencerlo dijo Alfredo viendo al suelo

-a que te refieres pregunta Andrea preocupada en ese momento Alfredo no quería levantarla la cara para verlo en ese instante aprieta el puño y empieza hablar

-el gobierno inglesa ha ordenado que la alianza se convierta parte del ejercito ahora harte fue sustituido y asignado a las fuerzas aérea y yo volví al ejercito pero yo jure que nunca volvería a ser parte de nuevo y esto no es la peor parte dijo Alfredo furioso apretando haciendo que ellos se preocuparan mas

-se le asignó a la agencia un nuevo líder y su nombre es milo ortega dijo Alfredo viéndolos directamente seriamente en ese instante un soldado entra la evitación en ese momento los 4 jóvenes dragones se fijan en la apariencia de del soldado que tenía botas negras con atuendo militar con color azul marino con una boina roja con un aspecto fuerte con piel blanca con cabello negro con color de ojos pistache él se presento

-caballeros y damas mi nombre es coronel milo ortega y seré su superior ahora en adelante digan sus nombres de cada ustedes necesito verificar en mi informe dijo milo serio con sus manos atrás de su espalda

-bueno mi nombre spyro, ella es cynder, el Fernando, ella es Andrea, el Andrew, él es sparx y ella es phyrra dijo spyro presentándolos pero no impresiono a milo se acercó a spyro a cara a cara

-ustedes deben saber yo no confió en ustedes son inmaduros he visto el reporte que han destruido lugares para cumplir la misión además de involucrar civiles en peligro solo su presencia a destruido lo que yo pensaba que era posible y no fue destruido por ustedes no crees spyro dijo milo serio molesto mostrando un gesto de valor viendo spyro serio en ese instante cynder interrumpe

-quien crees que eres para molestar a mi amado el ayuda este mundo dijo cynder molesta con milo

-tú no tienes derecho de criticar se por los reportes que antes fuiste un ser despreciable que lastimo seres como te llamaban el terror del cielo para mí no eres de confiar porque todavía tienes miedo lo que hiciste que hiera a tus seres queridos por tu culpa no es así dijo milo serio haciendo que cynder mire el suelo con una cara triste en ese instante Andrea se acerca a cynder y pone su alá sobre ella para consolarla y spyro viendo a milo con enojo

-bien les diré rápido esto la agencia ha detectado un ejército de dark skull dirigiéndose aquí necesito que spyro y Fernando junto conmigo al puente cynder y Andrea al muelle y phyrra, Alfredo y Andrew junto sparx a la sala de refugiados eso es todo andando entonces dijo milo se dirigió a la entrada pero spyro habla

-por qué crees que te vamos a seguir por lo que dijiste dijo spyro molesto

-no importa si me creen o no pero háganme demostrar si son los héroes para este mundo dijo milo antes de salir haciendo que los 4 jóvenes dragones lo pensaran seriamente entonces accedieron a la indicación intentado en confiar en su nuevo coronel en ese instante spyro y sus amigos se metieron en unos camiones militares cada uno de los lugares asignados por milo pasaron horas spyro y Fernando llegaron al puente que era Tower Bridge que cruza el río Támesis de Londres mientras el camión cruzaba el puente se paraba en una especie de bloqueo para las fuerzas enemigas en la entrada un soldado iba atrás del camión

-señores pueden bajar ahora dijo el soldado en ese instante spyro y Fernando bajan del camión militar el soldado los guía hacia donde deben ir cuando van caminando notan que había soldados preparándose la batalla que iba surgir en ese instante los dos jóvenes dragones llegaban a una especie de casa de campaña el soldado los deja para que ellos entren improvisada en ese instante sale harte al recibir sus intrusiones llevando un traje de piloto que en el hombro llevaba un emblema que decía "libertada para todas las especies delos mundos" en ese momento spyro y Fernando se sorprendieron se dirigieron hacia harter y le hablaron

-hola harter como estas dijo spyro haciendo que harter se fijen en ellos

-como están les agrada el nuevo líder dijo harter en ese momento spyro y Fernando se pusieron muy serios al oírlo

-para serte sincero él es muy serio parase que no confía en nadie solo piensa en sí mismo es lo que yo veo dijo spyro

-milo es una buena persona si lo conocen bien dijo harter

-pero no parecía serlo además parecía muy distante además Alfredo estaba muy resentido con él dijo Fernando curioso

-el no solía serlo tan distante antes era sociable y muy amable con las personas y Alfredo era su amigo tanto como pero ese día trágico yo dijo harter haciendo que los 2 jóvenes dragones le preguntaran

-que paso queremos saber el pasado de milo y Alfredo dijo spyro muy interesado

-les contare mientras espero mi transporte para que me lleven a mi nave e inicie la operación pero prométame algo no le dirán Andrea porque si sabe esto podría querer acabar con su tío sin piedad ni menos a cynder porque ayudaría Andrea hacer justicia por ser hermanas cercanas entienden dijo harter

-pero porque Andrea querría acabar con su tío por algo de un pasado que no tiene nada relacionado con ella dijo spyro

-a veces el pasado puede mostrarte cosas inesperadas dijo harter mientras se sentaba al igual que spyro y Alfredo mientras escuchaban la historia del pasado de milo y harter

…

Inicio del flashback

-Hace tiempo yo tenía 10 años igual que Fernando fuimos al castillo del lago Ness en una noche estaba extinguido pero a un así entramos y encontramos un sótano donde había varias armaduras con espadas pero lo extraño es que las armaduras tenia formas que no cabría cualquier humano en ese momento Alfredo me dice que me fije en un tapiz con un marco dorado con rojo con la imagen en el lado derecho tena animales en posición para atacar dirigido con un tigre con quemaduras en la piel en el lado izquierdo con humanos con espadas, arcos listos para atacar junto con águilas, chacales y tiburones saliendo del agua y dirigidos por un dragón cubierto de armadura plateada con marcas doradas sele veía el ojo de color amatista en ese momento yo empecé fascinar me si era verdad lo que veía en ese instante aparecieron los de seguridad que iban acompañado de dos niños eran milo de 12 años y 9 años Emily en ese momento el guardia nos agarró y nos puso esposas y llamo a nuestros padres en ese instante Emily y Alfredo sintieron una especie de lazo entrelazo meses se empezaron a verse en secreto luego pararon los años terminado como novios en esos días yo estaba orgulloso de él y milo lo acepto y se hizo un gran amigo confiable con Alfredo además que era muy confiado con la gente y sociable y amable pensé que viviríamos días felices pero no duro dark skull ataco Inglaterra con una fuerza invasora en ese instante yo había sido reclutado en la alianza y me pusieron en el mando de inteligencia militar para evaluar la situación mientras Emily y Fernando junto a milo se unieron a ejército para enfrentarse a dark skull logran retenerlo por un año pero luego un día en que Emily fue secuestrada en ese momento Alfredo fue a rescatarla pero en ese instante apareció un monstruo con garras gigantes mecánicas con un especie de vaina que lo alimentaba lo ataco pero él se defendió y ataca a la bestia tardo horas en derrotarlo usa su cuchillo militar le atraviesa la vaina que era su corazón matándolo con una satisfacción pero cambio de horrar al ver que la vaina se rompía saliendo Emily el fu a ella cargándola pidiéndole que la perdone y ella dijo me salvaste mi amor en ese instante ella muere el grita de dolor hacia el cielo maldiciendo y llorando lo que había hecho desde ese día milo dejo de confiar en las personas y ser sociable con los demás solo trajeron dolor y culpa la muerte de su hermana en ese momento Alfredo dejo el ejército y se puso en comino de vendetta personal contra las fuerzas militares de dark skull los empezó asesinar si piedad por el dolor que le habían hecho acabo con las fuerzas enemigas logro liberarnos pero no quedo satisfecho y se fue del país fue en una caza y matanza contra dark skull adquiriendo el nombre de verdugo mientras yo seguí con mi vida agarre el cuerpo de Emily la mande que la examinara pero descubrí que estaba en una especie de cómo y la puse a criogenización para saber qué cosas le hicieron para que siguiera viva pero nunca le dicho a nadie seguí participando en las fuerzas militares ala ves hacia misiones secretas contra criaturas salvajes que atravesaban esta dimensión y ala ves buscaba Alfredo ahora como líder de la alianza

-Cuando lo encontré Alfredo ya tenía 29 años ya habían pasado 10 años tras la muerte de Emily yo tuve que hablar con él pero tuve que pelear con él para que me escuchara porque estaba corrompido por su odio cuando lo derrote le dije una sola cosa Emily no le hubiera gustado en lo que te convertiste en ese momento él dijo que me escuchaba entonces le dije que la agencia habían capturado a un soldado de dark skull pero ese soldado se había entregado personalmente para dar una carta a Alfredo en ese instante yo le entrego la carta a él entones el empieza a leerlo "señor verdugo voy a matar a tu familia por compensación por asesinar a mis juguetes de practica yo personalmente los asesinare con cariño la reina de los muertos" sellado son un beso morado en ese momento Alfredo se decidió regresar a Inglaterra cuando llego se fue directo a la casa de hermano pasaron las horas cuando llegue encontré la casa en llamas siendo apagada por bomberos y a un Alfredo arrepentido y lastimado ala ves llorando y abrazando a su nieta de 10 años que ala ves lloraba diciendo quien fue quiero justicia cuando le pregunte a solas que fue lo que paso me dijo esto es mi culpa toda mi culpa mi obsesión por querer vengarme ocasiono la muerte de mi hermano y su esposa más la hermana mayor de Andrea es mi pecado la próxima vez acabare la reina de los muertos es una promesa en ese momento le ofrecí que se uniera a la alianza para poderse redimirse el acepto con la condición de mantener a Andrea a salvo y accedió cumplir mi promesa vivimos grandes aventuraspasaron3 años después en su misión en África encontró a la reina de los muertos de nuevo pero el perdió entonces a ella le agarra y le dice no fue suficiente para ti dolor mejor te torturo de por vida paso una semana lo encontré con ropas destrozadas con cicatrices en un rio pero el que do marcado en la espalda con una apariencia de un cráneo de un cráneo humano siendo comido por una serpiente la marca de la venganza que lo condenaba si se sabía su pecado a su familia cercano ese familiar descargara su furia y deseos de matarlo condenándolo a una maldición irrompible después de eso él se retiró de la alianza y él estuvo otros tres años viviendo con su sobrina en paz pero el con el temor de que el día que se revele la verdad del pecado el morirá a manos de su propia sobrina

Fin del flashback

…...

-Por eso Alfredo, yo y milo somos así ahora por eso quiero que guarden el secreto de este pecado por el bien de Andrea y cynder además pueden confiar en milo ahora dijo harter en ese instante ya había anochecido ese momento los 2 jóvenes dragones estaban sorprendido spyro desilusionado al saber que harter ocultaba un secreto que no sabia

-Está bien creo que podemos guardar el secreto para proteger a Andrea y a cynder y el hecho de tratar en confiar en milo pero no estoy acuerdo que les estés ocultando de que Emily sigue viva dijo spyro molesto en ese momento harter se para y habla tranquilamente

-Lo sé pero les pido que no le diga sobre Emily porque si saben que ella dark skull se asegurara eliminarla para evitar los secretos que se oculte de ella y no quiero que milo y Fernando le estoy pidiendo demasiado pero me lo prometen guardarlo dijo harter haciendo que los dos jóvenes dragones pensaran seriamente

-De acuerdo lo ocultaremos pero aun así porque nos dices este secreto de Emily pregunto Fernando curioso en ese momento que los 2 dragones se levantan en ese instante llego un jepp militar a recoger a harter

-Porque quiero decirles que hay un posible espía infiltrado que les haya dicho sobre la existencia de la orbe y me temo que es alguien conocido vengan aquí quiero que sea un secreto dijo harter antes que les susurra cuando lo hiso los2 jóvenes dragones no podían creer lo que dijo antes que se fuera él les da unas llaves a spyro

-Qué es esto dijo spyro confundido

-Son las llaves para abrir la sala de criogenización donde se ubica lo que ya saben debajo del hospital donde ustedes estaban recientemente de acuerdo cuídense espero volverlos ver dijo harter antes de despedirse de ellos subió al jepp y se fue a la zona de aviones militares en ese instante spyro junto Fernando entraron a la casa de campaña militar decididos en tratar en confiar en milo cuando entraron se toparon con milo al frente de un mapa de Inglaterra

-Ya estamos aquí coronel dijo spyro tranquilo junto a Fernando haciendo que milo volteara para verlos

-Veo que si saben seguir órdenes por lo menos dijo milo no sorprendido

-Bueno cuál es su plan coronel dijo spyro

-Bueno el plan era originalmente una recuperación de ciudad de al lado por los refugiados luego bloquear el puente para evitar el acceso utilizar los tanque contra las fuerzas invasoras junto sus ataques elementales pero hubo un inconveniente y un cambio de planes dijo milo serio haciendo que spyro y Fernando estuvieran curiosos por la situación

-Por qué dices que cambio el plan dijo Fernando curioso en ese momento milo saca una grabadora y la pone en la mesa

-Por esto y escuchen dijo milo botonando un botón que la encendía

- _"Ayuda por favor mi escuadrón fue mutilado por una especie de monstruo le suplico que me ayuda este ser comanda una especies de monstruos tienen un tamaño de 2.5 metros de altura con un aspecto de piel rocosa rojizo con la cabeza parecen las de un chacal se mueven por las sobras son 5 usando armas que parase ser armas de plasma repito ayuda viene por mí por favor está entrando no no aléjate de mí nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ " fin de la grabación poniendo un intenso ambiente

-Como verán el plan ahora es que yo y tú y también tu amigo me acompañen a la zona de la última grabación para ver si hay sobrevivientes de acuerdo además pónganse estos collares comunicadores lo necesitaremos dijo milo serio mientras se ponía el equipo militar con su rifle automático

-Están de acuerdo dragones dijo milo serie recargando el rifle automático

-Desacuerdo señor dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y Fernando en ese instante spyro le entrégala llave a milo pidiendo si la cuida para que él y Fernando estén concentrados para milo fue extraño el comportamiento pero no le importó así que la guardo en su bolsillo de su chalequera

entonces salieron del campamento y se dirigieron por el puente marcado que conectaba a un pueble con una niebla sepulcral pero milo , spyro y Fernando siguieron caminado hasta que lo atravesaron cuando llegaron vieron un montón de cuerpos de civiles muertos perforados en el corazón y partes derretidas en la calle cada vez que entraban se toparon con los cadáveres de los soldados a diferencia de los civiles cada soldado había asesinado de una manera brutal uno de ellos no tenía piel y alabes estaba ahorcado a un poste de luz, otro estaba cortado de en medio, otro que estaba sin cabeza y otro como un momia si ningún fluido estaba seco mientras spyro , Fernando y milo estaban en posición de ataque para enfrentarse lo que viniera pero en la sombra salió las criatura apuntándole con un ama de plasma la cabeza de milo sin que él se enterara ni los dragones justo en ese instante un camión choca contra la criatura aplastándola contra la pared haciendo un ruido que atrae la atención de milo y los dos jóvenes dragones se dirigen hacia el sonido lo que ven es una criatura aplastado por un camión ingles de turismo pero la criatura se trata de liberar disparando al conductor que atravesó de la ventana que rompe el vidrio en ese instante el conductor se oculta para no morir en ese instante spyro junto a milo y Fernando en ese instante spyro usa su rugido de tierra disparando varios fragmentos de tierra que le dan directo la cabeza de la criatura rompiéndole el cráneo matándolo en el acto entonces suelta el arma y empieza sacar una sangre de color verde en ese instante spyro nota que la criatura ya la conocía y dice su nombre

-es un orco dijo spyro sorprendido lo que veía pero a la vez notaba que venía equipado con varios cuchillos y armar de mutilar

-Sabes que es esa cosa dijo milo curioso apuntando a la criatura muerta

-si lo conozco ya me enfrente a esas criaturas junto a cynder se llaman orcos son las elite de asesinos usan las sombras para matar a sus víctimas rápidamente lo que vimos con los soldados es prueba de que cinco orcos son una amenaza dijo spyro muy preocupado a la situación que estaban

-entonces estas criaturas fueron lo que asesino a los ciudadanos dijo milo listo para enfrentarse a ellos

-no creo que sean ellos esto debe ser algo que no hemos visto aun dijo spyro muy alerta a lo que pudiera venir junto a Fernando y milo en ese instante el camión se abrió salió un adolecente de color de piel morena con cabello café con una camisa azul con pantalones cafés con tenis blancos

-quien eres identifícate pregunto spyro

-Mi nombre es milo creo que hay que refugiarnos ahora señor spyro dijo milo preocupado haciendo que spyro estuviera curioso y alerta al igual que Fernando

-como sabes sus nombres contesta eres un espía dijo milo apuntándole con su arma para ningún truco

-no hay tiempo ellos viene con su líder es una criatura prehistórica que viola las leyes naturales dijo will alterado en ese instante una onda de cuchilla iba directo a milo pero Fernando usa su cuchilla de su cola para detener el ataque que iba matar a milo

-allí están dijo will espantado señalando en ese instante la niebla se despeja y aparecen los 4 orcos cada uno usando un arma distinta uno llevaba una espada, uno era gordo de tamaño de 2 metros con un hacha, uno con garras metálicas y otro llevaba un lanza

-will sal de aquí el puente está despejado al otro lado estarás a salvo corre de acuerdo dijo milo susurrándole a will en ese instante accedió y fue corriendo a dirección al puente cundo desapareció de la vista ellos se fijaron en los orcos notaron que iba corriendo hacia ellos directo se prepararon para la batalla en ese momento el orco con una laza escupe una niebla oscura haciendo que ellos no pudieran ver en ese instante el orco con un hacha salta para dar un golpe mortal contra milo pero es defendido por Fernando por su chuchilla de su cola en ese instante el orco de las espada usa una llamarada oscura salida de su mano contra el pero el spyro lo protege con su ala a Fernando en ese instante aparece el orco con lanza junto el orco con garras metálicas para atacar a los dragones en la espalda justo antes que los atacaran una bala explosiva choca contra el orco de la lanza volándole en pedazos dejando solo el torso en ese instante milo usa el rifle de balas explosivas como un garrote para aturdirlo en ese momento lo derriba saca su cuchillo lo degolló con fuerza haciendo que el orco muera en el acto y milo cubriéndose de sangre verde ese momento arrojo su cuchillo hacia el ojo el del hacha lastimándolo en ese momento spyro usa su rugido de picos de hielo contra el que logra matarle entonces Fernando usa su hocico agarra el cuello del orco gordo usando sus fuerza logra arrojarlo contra el orco de 2 espada en ese instante el orco usas su espada para cortarlo para evitar el impacto pero Fernando aparece delante de el incapaz de defenderse usa su llamarada de fuego que lo quema vivo soltando su espada en el aire en ese instante milo corre directo por la espada la agarra y la arroja contra el orco quemándose le corta su cabeza cayendo muerto en ese momento habían derrotado al orcos spyro, Fernando y milo pensando que habían terminado pero de repente oyeron un rugido monstruoso entonces se fijaron dónde provenía el ruido lo que vieron era una criatura de color negro con cuerpo de velociraptor con dos cabezas con dientes afilados cubiertos de sangre y deformes con un ojo rojo cada cabeza con cuatro brazos con garras de cuchillas con una cola con una punta de arpón cubierto de sangre con un piernas fuertes diseñado para correr con unas garras de pies diseñados para escalar paredes en ese instante saca un rugido que va directo hacia ellos que va destruyendo los vidrios de las ventanas da directo contra Fernando pero spyro lo empuja para evitar el ataque pero spyro es arrojado chocando y detrayendo 6 edificios completos dejando a spyro inconsciente en los escombros en ese instante Fernando va atacar a la criatura pero la criatura salta y se adhiera a la pared de un edificio ataca con una llamarada de veneno paralizante sé que paralizando entonces la criatura salta de nuevo al piso corre directo contra milo para darle un corte mortal en ese instante antes que le de milo Fernando se pone en medio aun con un cuerpo paralizado entonces es arrojado contra la pared de una distancia de 4 metros en ese momento a criatura se dirige ahora contra Fernando dándole tiempo a milo agarra una granada y dice granada contra la criatura logra darle en ese instante milo va ayudar a Fernando a pararse y a buscar a spyro pero en ese instante un coche cae al frente de ellos bloqueando el camino se dan la vuelta ven a la criatura no le surtió efecto del ataque no la daño antes que la criatura volviera atacar oyó el sonido de los tanques acercándose en ese momento la criatura prendió retirada usando su sombra la atraviesa desaparece de la vista los tanques llegaron junto a will para ayudarles mientras spyro se estaba levantaba sacudiéndose la cabeza y a la ves con heridas antes que él fuera ayudar a sus compañeros es agarrado por las patas hacia abajo rompiendo el suelo llegando a unas alcantarillas se topa con dos criaturas conocidas para el por el enfrentamiento en nueva york

-veo que el monstruo tenía amigos lo hacemos de la manera fácil o difícil dijo spyro tronándose el cuello para pelear en ese instante una de las criatura de fuego ataca con su cola contra spyro pero en ese instante spyro usa sus patas delanteras para detener el ataque de la criatura en ese instante usa su poder de hielo para congelarlo completamente lo arroja contra la pared rompiéndose en pedazos en ese instante la otra criatura lo ataca con llamaradas de fuego en ese instante spyro crea un muro de rocas para protegerse y en ese momento salta sobre el muro usa su llamarada explosiva terrestre de tierra que impacta contra la criatura destruyéndola y spyro usa sus alas para salir a la alcantarilla cuando toca la superficie se dice personalmente

-bueno fue de la manera fácil en ese instante vio como unos tanques junto a sus compañeros venían por el en ese instante recibe un llamado en el comunicador que él contesta tocándose el cuello

-hola que pasa dijo spyro tranquilo

-logramos detener un enemigo peligroso dijo cynder seria

-me alegra mucho que estén bien cuando acaben les contare lo que nos ha pasado dijo spyro feliz pero iba cambiar en ese instante

-Spyro no regresare ni tampoco Andrea dijo cynder triste que se comunicaba

-Que pasa sucedió algo malo dijo spyro preocupado

-No nos ha sucedido nada malo dijo cynder seria y llorando

-Entonces que sucede dijo spyro preocupado

-no puedo contártelo pero será mejor que tomemos caminos diferentes por ahora dijo cynder seria llorando

-pero cynder dijo spyro pero es interrumpido

-no te preocupes estaremos bien cuídense mucho nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo dijo cynder triste que a la vez se quitaba el collar comunicador

-Cynder por favor espera dijo spyro en ese instante cynder rompe su comunicador al mismo tiempo que Andrea destruye el suyo

-en ese instante Fernando junto con milo fueron con spyro cuando llegaron vieron a un spyro preocupado y alterado

-que paso spyro dijo Fernando preocupado en ese instante spyro le conto lo que había pasado dejando tanto Fernando y spyro a una victoria agridulce

…

Unas horas antes de la llamada de spyro y cynder

En el puerto Andrea y cynder estaban patrullando en el aire para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa del enemigo entonces les suena el estómago deciden bajar para buscar algo para comer en ese instante empezaban a caminar en el muelle donde había contenedores en ese instante una grúa cargaba unas cajas en ese instante se rompía la cuerda que caía sobre cynder y Andrea en ese instante un joven adolescente de 18 años de cabello café con ojos azules en ese instante el empuja a cynder y Andrea para salvarlas cuando las salvo se fijan en él y la pregunta

-Qué te pasa por que nos empujas dijo cynder

-Al menos un gracias no por haberlas salvado de que cajas les callera encima dijo el chico haciendo que cynder y Andrea se fijaran en las cajas destruidas

-Lo siento no era mi intención ser grosera dijo cynder apenada

-Está bien no hay problema no todos los días conoces héroes que salvan gente dijo el chico

-Porque lo dices pregunto cynder es curiosa

-En las noticias hablan que ustedes junto otros salvaron gente dijo el chico muy animado

-No te damos miedo lo que somos dijo Andrea curiosa por el comportamiento del chico ante ellas

-No me dan miedo la señorita Anna siempre me dice a la gente no hay que juzgarla por su apariencia son las acciones que deben juzgar dijo el chico antes el recibe una mensaje por su celular lo contesta se queda en silencio entonces cynder se le acerca y ve el mensaje que dice "Erik connor se le informa que usted está despedido por golpear a un cliente por una entrega a esa persona "entonces cynder le pregunta que ha pasado

-Bueno verán asiendo mi reparto de paquete entre a una casa millonaria que llevaba adentro un consola de videojuego cuando entre lo iba entregar vi que el cliente su nombre era armando tenia amarrada a su novia tapada la boca con un manzana en la cabeza y asustada siendo disparada por una ballesta entonces yo use el paquete para golpearle la cabeza que logre aturdirlo luego use mi puño le golpe la cara lo deje inconsciente y salve la chica pero el cliente quedo sin tres dientes y deforme su nariz dijo que pagaría por haberlo lastimado dijo Erik serio haciendo que cynder y Andrea vieran que él es una buena persona

-Bueno ya paso creo que no me presentado me llamo Erik connor y ustedes como se llaman dijo Erik muy animado

-Mi nombre es cynder ella es mi hermana Andrea ella se presentaron

-Bonitos nombres me quieren acompañar a voy a comer me podrían acompañar a la vez me podrían contar sus historia que les parece dijo Erik en ese instante cynder lo pensó junto con Andrea accedieron

-Mientras comían ellas le contaban a el sobre sus historias pasaron las horas cuando terminaron recibieron cynder y Andrea recibieron una llamada por el collar que las inquieto mucho

 _-Alguien responda el enemigo a aparecido en el norte está intentando ingresar el noreste formado parece ser criaturas y androides nos están masacrando necesitamos ayuda_ dijo el soldado antes que la comunicación interrumpiera drásticamente

-Tenemos que ayudarles dijo Andrea preocupada y lista para la batalla

-Hay un problema estamos demasiado lejos no llegaremos rápido dijo cynder preocupada entonces interrumpe

-conozco una forma llegar más rápido por los túneles que conectan al norte podríamos entrar por el sótano de la iglesia yo sé dónde está dijo Erik listo para ayudar ellas veían que era la única manera

-De acuerdo llévanos a la iglesia dijo cynder entonces ellas junto a Erik fueron dirección a la iglesia cuando llegaron vieron una puerta en ese instante Erik corre para ver si Anna está bien cuando entra ve que ella está en el suelo en el pasillo sangrando en el pecho entonces él se dirige hacia ella entonces cynder y Andrea entran y ven a Erik triste sosteniendo a una monja con sangre en el pecho en ese instante ellas van a auxiliarle

-Erik eres tu dijo monja

-soy yo estoy aquí te vamos a salvar no sufras dijo Erik triste tratado de calmar

-No voy a sobrevivir escúchame hay muchas cosas que no te dicho sobre donde provienes pero tú tienes un papel importante por venir veo que vas acompañado por dos dragonas, además tomo esta espada y cuídate mucho de acuerdo dijo la monja en ese instante que le daba una espada con un mango de color dorado parecía muy antigua en ese momento sus ojos cambian a negro completo haciendo que Erik y las dos dragonas se sorprendieron lo que veían

-yo soy el oráculo de Delfos dijo Anna asiendo que hubiera mucho viento que ellos quedaran sin palabras en ese instante ella empieza hablar

 _-"en el tiempo de la desesperación momento más oscuro surgirán los elegidos los primeros serán 4 dragones con otros elegidos uno de ellos se convertirá en rey pero este rey será un ser que no busca el poder solo una vida tranquila cuando suceda junto a los elegidos enfrentaran esta oscuridad para dar el equilibrio de ambos mundo todo empezara una pelea muerte entre el dragón purpura junto el carmesí contra el terror del cielo y dragona azul a causa de su debilidad luego de ese suceso surgirá un mal creado por las orbes el ser de la destrucción surgía y los antiguos guardianes lucharan contra el pero perderán contra este mal alado en esos momentos surgirá la esperanza de los dos mundos"_ dijo el oráculo en ese instante volvieron sus ojos normales antes en ese instante ella fallese y en ese instante Erik se pone triste por la pérdida junto con las 2 dragonas justo parecía que no podía empeorar oyeron un rugido que provenía en la perta de la iglesia haciendo que ellos se fijen y vea un androide negro con armamento militar una de sus manos es una garra llena de sangre en ese instante el androide saca una especie de disco y lo pone en el suelo en ese momento el disco se adhiere al suelo entonces aparece una especie de holograma de color azul de una cara de una persona

-Ustedes no van a salir con vida de aquí damas dijo el holograma cortésmente en ese instante usa un detonador y destruye los túneles haciendo que ellos no puedan ir para auxiliar a sus amigos rápido

-Quien eres tú porque has mandado este androide para asesinar a Anna dijo cynder enojada y listo para pelear al igual que Andrea mostrando sus dientes filosos y pidiendo a Erik que se lleve el cuerpo de Anna lejos de aquí no se meta

-Mi nombre es Sebastián son cosas personales que no les conviene saber solo iba ser un asesinato silencioso es una pena matar un ejemplares únicos para ocultar lo que oyeron mátenlos dijo Sebastián sacando una risa pequeña siniestra

-En ese instante el androide ataca alas dragonas con una velocidad usa sus garras contra cynder que le da en la espalda y la lastima dejándole una cicatriz en la espalda

-veo que e l mito que el mitril puede lastimar esas garras están ellas de mitril puro fabricadas de espadas antiguas al igual su armadura ustedes jamás podrán vencer además un regalito antes de irme Andrea tu familia fue asesinada por un asesino no incendio te estarás preguntado cómo se quién eres es un secreto como obtengo información además tú y cynder jamás podrán vencer la fuerzas de dark skull porque ustedes 2 son débiles dijo Sebastián colgando en ese instante el disco se autodestruye

En ese momento el androide empieza atacar con sus garras contra Andrea pero ella se defiende utilizando su cola para protegerse cynder contraataca con un llamarada oscura contra el pero sin ningún resulta en ese momento el androide ahorca a cynder por el cuello la empieza chocar contra varios objetos en ese instante Andrea intenta salvar a cynder pero el androide usa una patada que la deja sin aire en el estómago haciéndola chocar contra unas sillas de madera lastimándola en ese momento el androide arroja cynder contra Andrea logrando lastimarlas en ese instante en que ellas tratan de pararse son agarradas por el cuello las empieza lastimar chocándolas contra todo el lugar de la iglesia entonces el -androide las arroja al suelo mal heridas en ese instante el androide y va dar el golpe final con sus garras contra ella en ese momento Erik entra corriendo usa la espada contra el androide que logra córtalo por la mitad y luego lo empieza a destrozar usando la espada

-no lastimaras a mis amigas no te dejare que salgas con la tuya dijo Erik gritando y cortando el androide en ese instante Erik logro matar al androide y salvar a Andrea y a cynder entonces se dirige hacia ellas para auxiliarles

 _-"como logro córtale con solo una espada es posible que esa espada sea de mitril es la única explicación que veo probable_ " en el pensamiento de cynder

-Están bien pregunto Erik

-si estamos bien solo me rompió mi orgullo dijo cynder levantándose en ese momento escupe en el suelo un poco de sangre entonces ella se limpia el hocico y a la vez un dolor en la espalda entonces Andrea empieza a parar y algo triste cynder se dirige a ella preocupada

-que pasa Andrea dijo cynder preocupada

-no casi nos matan yo no pude ayudarte y lo peor de todo es que siempre creí todo este tiempo creí que era mi culpa ahora descubro que un asesino fue el que mato a mi familia dijo cynder llorando golpeando el suelo cynder pone su ala sobre ella empieza consolarla

-Andrea estoy aquí tranquila si dijo cynder logrando calmarla

-te juro que aremos pagar lo que nos hiso Sebastián además te prometo que encontraremos ese asesino page por lo que ha hecho pero juntas no importa quién sea que te parece si encontramos el lugar shangrila para encontrar la orbe juntas que te parece dijo cynder animándola que logra animarla a Andrea en ese instante Erik oye la conversación sin que ellas se enterara

-Ustedes quieren ir a la ciudad perdida de shangrila dijo Erik sorprendido haciendo que se fijen que ellas se fijen en el

-tu sabes dónde está la ciudad de shangrila pregunto Andrea

-si se dónde está cuenta la antigua leyenda que la ciudad perdida se ubica en el monte Everest en el Tíbet me lo contaba mucho Anna esa historia dijo Erik

-Entonces hay que ir al Tíbet entonces hay que ir por spyro y Fernando dijo Andrea es interrumpida por cynder

-no creo que convenga que estemos juntos por ahora si no somos capases de protegernos a nosotras solas no seremos protegerlos hay que volvernos más fuertes para protegerlo dijo cynder triste

-me voy a comunicar con spyro a decirle que no podemos estar juntos por su bien de acuerdo dijo cynder triste

-estas segura de esto hermana yo te seguiré adonde nos lleve nuestro camino dijo Andrea preocupada por la decisión

-si estoy segura dijo cynder triste entonces usa su comunicador y empieza comunicarse

-hola que pasa dijo spyro tranquilo

-logramos detener un enemigo peligroso dijo cynder seria

-me alegra mucho que estén bien cuando acaben les contare lo que nos ha pasado dijo spyro feliz pero iba cambiar en ese instante

-Spyro no regresare ni tampoco Andrea dijo cynder triste que se comunicaba

-Que pasa sucedió algo malo dijo spyro preocupado

-No nos ha sucedido nada malo dijo cynder seria y llorando

-Entonces que sucede dijo spyro preocupado

-no puedo contártelo pero será mejor que tomemos caminos diferentes por ahora dijo cynder seria llorando

-pero cynder dijo spyro pero es interrumpido

-no te preocupes estaremos bien cuídense mucho nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo dijo cynder triste que a la vez se quitaba el collar comunicador

-cynder por favor espera dijo spyro en ese instante cynder rompe su comunicador al mismo tiempo que Andrea destruye el suyo

-Andrea ya nos vamos sabes dónde está el Tíbet pregunto cynder limpiándose las lagrimas

-está en este dijo Andrea muy confiada entonces ellas salen de la iglesia

-pues vámonos dijo cynder lista para volar junto Andrea en ese instante Erik las detiene

-que quieres Erik dijo cynder

-voy con ustedes dijo Erik serio dispuesto seguirlas

-sabes que puede ser peligroso adónde vamos mejor sería quedarnos dijo Andrea seria

-lo sé pero necesitan ayuda para enfrentarse a ellos además ya perdí mi hogar no nada me retiene aquí por favor déjenme ayudarles dijo Erik haciendo que las dragonas pensaran bien lo que habían oído

-está bien súbete a mi espalda dijo cynder animada

-de acuerdo dijo Erik entonces se sube a la espalda de cynder entonces las dragonas salen volando junto con Erik directo al Tíbet

…

Tiempo actual

-Responde cynder por favor dijo spyro preocupado intentando comunicarse

-Para ya spyro parece que tu amiga no va contestar lo más probable es lo que quiere dijo milo haciendo que spyro y Fernando imponentes a esta situación

-Además tu will como sabias los nombre de spyro dijo milo serio

-Está bien tengo información crucial y los planes dark skull llevo huyendo tanto tiempo me entere de ellos por los archivos que he conseguido dijo will entonces milo llama dos de sus soldados para que se lo lleven al campamento para platicar más tarde

-Tienen un plan que quieran hacer para distraerse a la situación que tienen ahora dijo milo para hacerlos calmar

-Es verdad spyro hay que averiguar que es el escuadrón de la muerte roja para poder encontrar la orbe del hielo dijo Fernando tratando de animar a spyro

-Ustedes buscan el escuadrón muerte roja dijo milo sorprendido

-Tu sabes que son dio spyro curioso

-Claro que se es un escuadrón nazi de la segunda guerra mundial que buscaba el poder de los glaciares ancestrales en Islandia y jamás se les volvió a ver dijo milo serio

-Entonces hay que ir a Islandia vamos por sparx para irnos además de contarles a phyrra y Andrew lo que ha pasado dijo spyro

-Milo nos da permiso de ir en búsqueda de la orbe dijo spyro

-Está bien se lo han ganado dijo milo sacando un sonrisa pequeña

-Señor sobre a llave dijo spyro preguntándole

-Ha si aquí la tengo tómenla dijo milo sacando la llave

-No es tuya es para abrir la puerta que se ubica debajo del hospital donde estábamos dijo Fernando

-Por qué me la dan dijo milo confundido por el acto del dragón joven

-Porque eres una buena persona además creo que es mejor que lo sepas dijo spyro en ese instante spyro y Fernando fueron volando para ir por sparx para poder iniciar su búsqueda de la orbe en ese momento milo ve la llave y el único pensamiento era " _saber algo que es importante para mí"_ en esos momentos las fuerzas aéreas comandadas por harter habían destruido con éxito los avienes tripulados por androides en ese momento spyro y cynder empezaron tomar sus caminos separados destinados a unirse en algún momento

…

Mientras en la base de dark skull Sebastián en su cuarto poniendo su ajedrez en ese instante recibe una llamada del espía que habían visto a spyro y Fernando volando directo al noroeste hacia Islandia entonces el toca un comunicador se comunica en el laboratorio

-Activen el sujeto 0901 para enviarlo a Islandia con objetivo eliminar a spyro dijo Sebastián

-Señor el sujeto no puede ser usado la fusión hibrida permanente la cambio físicamente dándole fuerza sobre humana con habilidades más mejoradas mecánicas como armamentista el sujeto recuerdo a los 4 jóvenes dragones y se niega ayudarnos señor dijo el científico

-Entonces pónganle el casco de control mental en el sujeto 0901 ahora mismo dijo Sebastián

-Si señor dijo el científica antes de colgar

-Que empiece el juego dijo Sebastián moviendo se peón blanco en su ajedrez

 _ **NOTA:**_

" _ **La experiencia es la forjadora de confianza para poder salvar a un aliado el próximo capítulo agente 9"**_

 _ **Quiero dar un**_ _ **agradecimiento por el comentario a**_ _ **IllusionMaster17**_


	16. agente 9

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 15: agente 9**

Paso un día después de la batalla en Inglaterra spyro, sparx y Fernando habían ido a Islandia para encontrar la orbe de hielo mientras cynder, Andrea y Erik habían ido Tíbet para encontrar la orbe de viento en esos instante un avión ruso que iba directo en un avión que iba a Islandia adentro de ese avión había una charla de dos hologramas uno de ellos era embajador ruso con traje de político con cabello amarillo y el otro era Sebastián de dark skull junto un androide blanco para camuflajearse

-Gracias por ayudarnos a seguir con el proyecto patriot animal desde que inicio afínales de la guerra fría en 1940 con sitia genética secreta soviética para convertir humanos en nuevas especies mejoradas con el propósito de proteger nuestro país dijo el embajador ruso orgulloso

-Estaremos bien si mientras sigan ayudando en ocultar la existencia de nuestras bases secretas seguiremos con este trato de acuerdo dijo Sebastián

-Con ustedes nuestros experimentos están a salvo de ese ladrones de experimentos la ultima vez un joven junto un dragón purpura con una especie de armadura liberaron de nuestro control a nuestros hombres monos conformados de hembras y machos y a la vez que destruyeran nuestros archivos para crearlos dijo embajador ruso serio

-No se preocupe sujeto 0901 será el primero de varios le presento dijo Sebastián señalando una caja de metal que contenía a la criatura en esos instante estaba en medio camino para llegar Islandia

Mientras spyro, sparx y Fernando habían llegado a Islandia llevando unas mochilas especiales que ellos llevaban donde se metieron un bosque inexplorado con nieve en los alrededores fueron caminando derecho la última ubicación de ese escuadrón perdido que era su única pista en ese instante spyro estaba deprimido al separarse de cynder entonces sparx y Fernando se empezaron preocupar entonces Fernando empieza hablar

-amigo estas bien dijo Fernando preocupado haciendo que spyro contestara deprimido

-no cynder está sola no sé porque no quiere que la acompañe podría estar problemas en peligro o algo peor dijo spyro alterado en ese instante Fernando se pone al frente de el para que se pare y le escuche

-tranquilo amigo tal vez están en una situación que es peligrosa lo que quiere hacer es protegerte a ti además Andrea esta con ella estarán bien dijo Fernando con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que spyro se calme poniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-gracias Fernando eres un buen amigo dijo spyro orgulloso al tener un amigo que lo puede apoyar

-hermano a veces se te mete una idea en la cabeza y piensas que es el fin del mundo debería ser como yo tranquilo ante el todo el peligro dijo sparx presumiendo

-claro sparx como digas alguien que se duerme todo el tiempo y a la vez que llora por su mama dijo spyro riendo haciendo que Fernando se reían de sparx

-así que soy gracioso he dijo sparx molesto fingido en ese instante el agarra algo de nieve y le da forma de esfera

-tome esto hermanito dijo sparx arrojándole una bola de nieve en la cara con la intensión de animarlo haciendo que spyro se moleste un poco en ese instante Fernando ve lo que va pasa así que el agarra una bola de nieve

-guerra de nieve dijo Fernando arrojando spyro riendo

-vamos a jugar eso me tranquiliza qué opinas dijo Fernando sonriendo tratando animar a spyro que logra conseguir entonces el agarra una bola de nieve

-claro Fernando apuesto que gano dijo spyro animado

-ya lo veremos dijo Fernando animado

-bien le voy a ganar dijo sparx que también más animado en ese momento empezó su batalla de bolas de nieve se empezaron divertir además del hecho que sparx le hecho más ganas contra spyro y Fernando pero no importaba estaba contentos y divirtiéndose mucho que duro unos horas cuando acabaron siguieron caminando hasta llagar una especie valla de metal que decía área restringida así que spyro su aliento explosivo de tierra para romper la reja que logra hacer en ese momento pasan a la zona restringida tranquilamente sin saber que el enemigo había llegado a la base abandonada que estaba junto a unas ruinas antiguas que ante fueron una aldea vikinga el androide bajo del avión junto con caja de metal cuando desembarcaron el avión se fue volando

Spyro, sparx y Fernando cuando llegaron vieron las ruinas junto a unas instalaciones abandonadas cuando entraron spyro oyó un disparaos que iba directo contra Fernando así que spyro lo empuja para protegerlo logrando esquivar

-Qué demonios fue eso dijo sparx alterado

-Hay algo en el árboles dijo Fernando en ese instante en esos árboles un ser salta y cae al suelo parado al frente de ellos en ese momento se fijan quera un mono con cola del tamaño de un adolecente humano llevando un traje militar de color verde camuflaje con botas negras con chalequera de color café con un cinturón lleno de granadas diferentes llevando dos pistolas en las manos con una escopeta en la espalda pero ala ves en la cabeza estaba cubierta de un casco que tenía una antena escrito que decía sujeto 0901 que cubría la mitad del rostro solo se le veía el hocico sparx grita diciendo

-Un mono otra vez no sálvame spyro dijo sparx ocultándose atrás de spyro en ese el mono ataca instante empezó a disparar contra los dragones entonces Fernando y spyro al mismo tiempo crean un muro de hielo para protegerse del disparo pero que logran con éxito pero por desgracia el mono utiliza esa distracción para dispararles la escopeta por arriba de ellos en ese instante que disparado spyro agarra a sparx ambos dragones esquivan rápido al mismo tiempo que ambos van rodando por direcciones opuestas cuando terminaron de girar Fernando intentando levantarse pero es tirando por el mono apuntándole la cabeza en ese instante el mono habla con un voz triste

-a-yu-da-me por fa-vor dijo el mono tratando de hablar y sacando unas lágrimas haciendo que Fernando se sorprendiera antes que Fernando respondiera spyro esa su rugido de explosivo terrestre para separar del mono que estaba apuntando a Fernando en ese instante spyro ayuda a Fernando antes que le contestara el mono les empieza arrojar granadas de color negro cuando explotaron crearon un manto de neblina que ellos intentaban ver en ese momento el mono empezó a dispararles spyro y Fernando se empezaron a cubrir con sus alas en ese instante Fernando le dice spyro que tiene un plan y spyro lo escucha y acepto cuando la neblina empezaba spyro corrió directo al mono acercando un rugido de picos de hielo contra el mono pero el usaba la pistolas para destruir los picos de hielo en ese instante Fernando ataca con un rugido de fuego contra la escopeta y las pistola que los derrite cuando el mono se enfoca el que le disparo pero en ese instante Fernando se pone al frente de él se pone en modo furia de fuego que hace una explosión de fuego que leda directo contra el mono que logra dañarle y dañar el casco y cae al suelo en ese instante Fernando que agotado por la explosión de fuego que había creado spyro va auxiliar a Fernando junto con sparx cuando llegaron para ayudarles el mono se levanta usando su cola para pararse y a la vez usa una patadas para empujarlos que logra obtener volviendo tirar a Fernando en el suelo spyro cae de pie con fuerza en ese instante pero spyro crea un muros roca que luego rompe para que proyectiles que logran darle al mono luego spyro usa su aliento de hielo para congelarlo solo dejando su cabeza afuera cuando spyro se acercó a él para interrogarlo quien lo envió pero en ese instante el ve que está llorando y a la vez el casco empieza sacar chispa

-amigo sálvame por favor dijo el mono spyro quedo sorprendido al reconocer la voz antes que hablara es interrumpido

-goodbay dijo una voz femenina con una capucha en ese momento ella usa su mano para crear un proyectil de energía oscura le da al suelo donde esta spyro, Fernando, y sparx junto al mono caen a una red de túneles subterráneos que pasaba por debajo de ellos en ese instante el androide blanco aparece al frente de ella con una cara de holograma con la imagen de Sebastián sostenido un control remoto

-que estás haciendo aquí mi señora dijo poniéndose una pose de saludo

-vamos dime por mi nombre por lo menos que te parece dijo la encapuchada

-de acuerdo general muerte dijo Sebastián en ese instante ella se quita la capucha revelando a la general muerte una leona con cabello largo blanco con piel amarilla con un torso de plata con marcas azules sus ojos era de color azul claro en su muñequera llevaba una especie de garra hecha de dientes de dragón usando unas alas de color rojo carme sin que a la vez presumía habérselo quitado a un rey fénix conocido vulcanus hace 5016 años atrás

-bien podrías decirme que estás haciendo aquí dijo Sebastián serio

-solo quería divertirme es aburrido cuando no hay nada que hacer además escuche de un rumor de dark jager que el general del hambre estaba cazando a spyro y a sus amigos pero parece que fracasaste literalmente dijo muerte riéndose de el

-si crees hacer mejor que yo busca la orbe y treme sus cuerpos si puedes dijo Sebastián serio

-claro que puedo mira esto por esto me llaman la reina de los muertos dijo ella en ese instante ella usa su mano lanza una energía oscura al suelo

-levántese mi escuadrón de la muerte les doy el don de no ser destruidos dijo ella gritando en ese instante unos esqueletos que eran 4 empezaron salieron de la tierra llevando ropa militar nazi destrozados pruebas de ser atacados con una especie de monstruo lo que tenían era sus ojos además ella les da espadas y escudos con poder elemental cada uno

-bien vallan y mate a esos dragones y no dejen ningún testigo dijo muerte en ese instante ella señala el hueco en ese instante los 5 soldados se metieron en el hueco

-me voy luego regreso en unas horas de acuerdo dijo guerra antes de salir volando en el aire

-todo va de acuerdo como lo he planeado dijo Sebastián viendo una grabación alterada de dark jager que el creo con una risa malvada

Mientras spyro y Fernando iban caminando por horas sin saber dónde spyro cargando el cuerpo de un mono inconsciente junto Fernando con sparx cuando salieron del túnel llegaron a una caverna con un lago en medio junto una cueva grande que tenía varios vehículos destrozados alrededor

-creo que aquí vamos a descansar por ahora dijo spyro que dejaba el cuerpo del mono y le dice a Fernando que vaya por agua él va al lago saca una botella de la mochila que lleva para llenarla para darle al mono mientras spyro le quita el casco del mono y le dice

-tom despierta por favor dijo spyro sacudiéndolo al mismo que sorprendía a Fernando y a sparx lo que acaba de escuchar

-que dices spyro creo que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caímos no es posible dijo sparx algo necio de creer

-sparx estoy tan seguro que él es tom y no un mono malvado dark skull algo le hicieron para convertirlo así dijo spyro muy convencido

-creo que viste una ilusión tal vez te están engañando para que creas no crees además el hecho que los monos trataron de comerme dijo sparx tratando en entrar en razón pero spyro lo interrumpe

-lo vi llorando de dolor suplicando que lo ayudaran y estoy seguro que su voz la que he oído me pueden ayudar por favor dijo spyro motivado que logra inspirar a Fernando y sparx y deciden ayudarle a despertar a tom tardaron como 10 minutos en tratar de despertarlo entonces tom empieza despertar

-spyro, Fernando, sparx donde estamos dijo tom sobándose la cabeza

-estamos en una caverna subterránea tom te acuerdas de lo que paso desde que nos vimos la última vez dijo Fernando curioso lo que había pasado desde que se vieron

-solo recuerdo que fuimos derribado por un misil fui capturado alteraron mi cuerpo para ser un arma pero a un seguí fiel a mis amigos a un con dolor lo último que me pusieron un dispositivo para controlarme que el control mental hace que el sujeto que sea controlado como un sujeto sea obligado con facilidad lo único que de lata si esta en control son las lágrimas de dolor yo esperaba que alguien lo viera al menos me ayudaran a quitar ese control mental y muchas gracias dijo tom agradecido

-lamento lo que te hayan convertido un arma te juro que encontrare una cura dijo Fernando pero es interrumpido por tom

-no importa además me gusta me siento mejor más listo y fuerte además de valiente pero creo que no puedo llamarme tom como me voy a llamar ahora dijo tom sobándose la barbilla en ese instante se fija en el casco quemado derretido lo único que se veía era el número nueve en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea

-mi nombre será agente nueve dijo tom orgulloso

-bien amigo así te llamaremos ahora en adelante dijo spyro contento junto con Fernando y sparx mientras estaban distraído el agua saco burbujas en ese momento una criatura enorme con forma de serpiente gigante el único que se percato fue sparx se volteo y vio a la criatura que era una enorme serpiente colosal con plumaje en la cabeza de color blanco con vientre gris claro con unos enormes colmillos que era de cristal azul claro parecía súper indestructible que en el cuello lleva un collar que contenía la orbe del hielo con ojos azules en la punta de la cola era como un cuchilla de hielo hay quieta observándolos entonces sparx trata de comunicarse

-Amigos pueden voltear por favor dijo sparx temblando con voz baja para no alterar a la serpiente pero no le escuchaban seguían platicando sobre lo que había pasado en Inglaterra

-Chicos escúcheme volteen por favor dijo sparx intentando atraer la atención pero no le escucharon seguían platicando así que sparx se molesta

-Chicos volteen por favor hay un maldito monstruo atrás de nosotros grito sparx alterado haciendo que spyro, Fernando y agente nueve se voltean para ver una serpiente gigante que ruge de ira en ese instante la serpiente ataca con un rugido de hielo contra ellos en ese instante lo esquivan pero la serpiente usa su boca y agarra a Fernando para aplastarlo usando su hocico pero Fernando sostiene el hocico de la bestia intentando no ser aplastado pero spyro embiste con fuerza que empujándola contra el suelo soltando a Fernando en ese instante mismo el ataca la serpiente con una llamarada de fuego que alavés spyro usaba el rugido de tierra contra la serpiente pero ella crea un muro de hielo para detener su ataque y a la vez que rompe el muro creando picos de hielo que iba contra ellos pero spyro y Fernando usan sus alas cubriéndolas de llamas de fuego para cubrirse de los picos cuando chocan creando vapor que logran conseguir cuando dejaron de protegerse cuando la niebla se quitó el vapor rebelando una serpiente con armadura de hielo sin mostrar ningún cansancio y haba

-Ustedes jamás conseguirán este tesoro ni como los otros que vinieron agentes de dark skull o son nazis también los destruiré por mi ragnarok dijo la serpiente con voz de mujer de un guerrera en ese instante spyro al igual que Fernando comprendió este mal entendido trato de hablar de este mal entendido pero ella invoca un rugido de hielo cuando los alcanzo exploto en varios picos de hielo empezaba lastimar al mismo tiempo que ella los agarra con la cola a los 2 y los empieza chocar contra los muros luego los empieza estrujar fuerte para aplastarlos pero usan sus fuerzas para no ser aplastados

-Te equivocas no somos de dark skull somos amigos dijo Fernando tratando de explicar pero ella aun seguía apretándoles

-No te creo es mentira ustedes no son mis aliados dijo ella en ese instante ellas es golpeada por un proyectil que choca en ella asiendo que suelte ellos se fije dónde vino ese proyectil lo que ve un mono junto a una libélula sosteniendo un arma hecha de chatarra con apariencia de escopeta al igual que llevaba armas hechas de chatarra parecía sacada de los restos destruidos

-Disculpen la demora me tarde en hacer esta armas con esta chatarra mientras la distraían amigos dijo agente nueve usando unos googles de lente de color verde que el encontró en la chatarra atento para proteger a sus amigos antes que la serpiente atacara agente nueve ambos son atacados por un rayo de oscuridad contra ellos agente nueve esquiva al igual que sparx pero la serpiente le da directo que la hacen chocar contra la pared haciendo que ella, agente nueve ,Fernando spyro y sparx y se fijan que en unos de los túneles aparecía 5 soldados esqueléticos que les empieza atacar con espadas que sacan energía oscura contra ellos pero ellos lo esquivan empieza contraatacar spyro y Fernando rugido de fuego, la serpiente rugido de hielo y agente usando su escopeta de modificada contra los esqueletos cundo chocan hay una explosión que destruye el techo cayendo escombros de la aldea vikinga y ala ves rocas gigantes pero era destruida por los rugidos de los 2 jóvenes dragones al igual que la serpiente también agente nueve usando la escopeta cuando termino de caer las rocas se puso en la calma pero de repente en los escombros sale un monstruo hecho de esqueletos formado de esos esqueletos con una cara que tenía 3 varios ojos enormes dientes y colmillos afilados sus huesos eran una coraza además de tener el tamaño de un 3.5 metros de alto y súper fuerte que usa un mazo hecho de las espadas oscuras al igual un escudo usas su maso golpeando rápido y con fuerza dándole a spyro, Fernando, la serpiente junto agente nueve son sacados de la caverna hacia el exterior donde caen a la nieve entonces empiezan levantarse pero la criatura sale de la caverna con un mega salto y cae al frente de ellos entonces spyro tanto como Fernando igual agente nueve y la serpiente escupen algo de sangre que tenían en el hocico al suelo y empiezan limpiar el hocico al mismo tiempo spyro grita

-Ala carga dijo spyro atacando al esqueleto monstruoso varias patadas contra la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Fernando atacaba el escudo de monstruo esqueleto con llamarada de fuego al mismo entonces la criatura agarra spyro por la cola y lo arroja contra Fernando en ese mismo instante agente nueve arroga unas granas hechas de chatarra contra el monstruo creando una neblina que no permitía ver en ese momento recibe un disparo de la escopeta que lo desorienta de repente varios picos de tierra salen del suelo súbitamente contra la criatura creados por spyro que lo levanta en ese momento la serpiente levanta con su poder crean un iceberg desde el cielo congelando las nubes que se lo deja caer al monstruo que creando un cráter con un monstruo destrozado en medio parecía que había ganado pero de repente la criatura se empezó armar rápido y lo peor había absorbido los ataques haciéndolo crecer hasta tener el tamaño de 50 metros con una apariencia su piel era una mescla de tierra con fuego y musculoso con varios picos de hielo saliendo en la espalda con forma humanoide su cabeza era un enorme cráneo con ojos azul con una llamarada que cubría su cabeza su mano derecha llevaba un hacha de piedra y su mano izquierda una espada hecha de fuego en ese momento golpea el suelo para crear un temblor que destruyó toda la base nazi antigua y a la vez que se podía sentir toda Islandia al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes dragones junto el agente nueve junto la serpiente empezaron atacarle pero la criatura no le afectaba de ves de eso ella los golpea usando sus armas todos dejándolos fuera de combate e septo Fernando que fue protegido por spyro poniéndose en medio del golpe entonces Fernando separa al ver el único en pie ocasionando un momento de enfado le dice la criatura que a la vez reía de el

-no te permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos yo los voy proteger a toda costa dijo Fernando molesto en ese momento empieza salirle chispas eléctricas en el cuerpo en ese instante la criatura usa su puño para aplastarlo creando humo la criatura pensaba que había ganado cuando quita su mano no estaba el debes de eso empieza sentir dolor se fija donde lo lastimaron se sorprende al ver el joven dragón sacando chispa la criatura empieza golpear usando las armas contra el joven dragón pero no le da debes de eso Fernando empezaba usar una nueva habilidad que era electricidad contra la criatura que le hacía daño incapaz de regenerarse contra ese ataque cada vez la criatura atacaba Fernando usaba la electricidad para aumentar la velocidad que lo hacía que la criatura fuera incapaz de darle en ese instante spyro, agente nueve y la serpiente veían sorprendidos como Fernando estaba peleando la criatura y le estaba ganando spyro y agente nueve anima a Fernando diciéndole puedes derrotar es monstruo infernal en ese momento Fernando oye una voz que nunca había oído que decía "concéntrate y despierta el martillo del trueno para acabar la criatura" en ese momento él no sabía si confiar esa voz pero decidió aceptar el consejo en ese momento el cerro los ojos empezó volar muy alto concentrándose empezó sacar una mini aura morada que a la vez empezaba formar una enorme nube de tormenta que spyro noto en ese instante la criatura arroja sus armas al suelo por ira la criatura la va dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra Fernando pero en ese instante que le iba alcanzar Fernando abre los ojos listo para pelear y dice esto

-thunder hammer dijo Fernando al mismo tiempo que va directo hacia el puño del monstruo en ese momento un enorme rallo de cubría a Fernando que le da más velocidad que usa para penetrar la mano pasa adentro del cuerpo de la criatura hasta llagar un cristal oscuro que era su corazón en ese instante Fernando grito de guerra que invoca un enorme rayo que cubre el monstruo quemándolo externamente mientras que el interior una enorme energía eléctrica generada por Fernando usa para destruir el cristal ocasionando que la criatura grite de dolor en ese instante el monstruo explota creando una nube de polvo oyendo el estruendo de un rayo que se oía en toda Islandia spyro y sus camaradas fueron a ver si estaba bien lo que vieron era un cráter con un joven dragón cansado escupiendo sangre spyro se dirige hacia él y le ayuda para a él y le dice

-buen trabajo Fernando estoy orgulloso de ti amigo dijo spyro felicitando esa hazaña haciendo que el sonreía por eso pero a la vez con un pensamiento que le daba curiosidad

-"yo hice esto además de quien era esa voz que escuche" dijo el pensamiento de Fernando ala ves se juntaban agente nueve, sparx y la serpiente mientras un ser con forma de dragón adulto los observaba desde las nubes sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia se fue con un sonrisa sincera

 _-Cuídate mi querido spyro y cuida tus amigos_ dijo la voz misteriosa satisfecho al ver ayudado a Fernando se va volando hacia un rumbo desconocido mientras la serpiente se acerca a ellos les pregunta

-En verdad no son de dark skull dijo la serpiente confiada lo que había visto y presenciado

-Ves te lo dijimos somos los buenos y no los de dark skull dijo spyro confiado y sincero

-Eso lo pude ver cuando se enfrentaron a la criatura que es muy seguro que sea muerte ella y además eskol son los únicos seres que pueden crear goles elementales si les enviaron uno significa que ustedes son sus enemigos entonces son mis amigos son de confiar y el hecho de que luchamos juntos dijo la serpiente confiada contenta

-Claro que somos amigos pero te puedo preguntar algo dijo spyro confiado

-Si me puedes preguntar dijo la serpiente

-Iré al grano buscamos la orbes elementales para poder ir a casa y además de derrotar a dark skull dijo spyro serio en es instante la serpiente lo pensó en ese instante usa su cola para quitar la orbe del hielo que contenía en el collar y se lo presenta

-Esta es la orbe de hielo es como prueba de su espíritu y su bondad le entrego este presente como una alianza dijo la serpiente en ese instante spyro agarra la orbe de hielo

-Muchas gracias dijo spyro metiendo la mochila el orbe de hielo

-Bueno creo que acabamos aquí donde vamos spyro por que fue un día cansado para mi dijo sparx bostezando

-Como que cansado nosotros asimos el trabajo pesado sparx dijo spyro rodando los ojos

-Vale vale está bien pero es muy cansado animarles dijo sparx en ese momento spyro suspira y le contesta

-Está bien sparx como digas dijo spyro luego es interrumpido por la serpiente

-Como amigos le diré donde se ubica la orbe del rayo dijo la serpiente haciendo que spyro, Fernando y agente 9 se enfoquen en ella

-Eso sería de mucha de utilidad como te llamabas dijo el agente nueve cortésmente

-Veo que la caballerosidad no ha muerto mi nombre es zephyr ragnarok hija del rey shadow ragnarok dijo zephyr animada convirtiéndose una mujer joven de pelo blanco piel clara con atuendo de vestido plumaje blanco parecía pluma de plata usando el collar en el cuello en ese instante les empieza platicar

-Podrían buscar la orbe del rayo se ubica en unas ruinas del desierto de gobi cerca de la muralla de la resistencia (la gran muralla china) de acuerdo espero que logren conseguirlo además me tengo que ir espero verlos nuevamente dijo zephyr cortésmente

-Gracias zephyr cuídate dijo spyro cortésmente al igual que el agente nueve, Fernando y sparx a la vez que clara se transforma en serpiente va por el rio por el rio que estaba cerca cuando se fue de la vista spyro le pregunto agente 9

-Estas bien si nos acompañas podrías ser de utilidad si no quieres lo entenderemos dijo spyro serio el agente nueve contesta

-Claro que los acompaño ustedes son una gran aventura que no me quiero perder vamos adelanta con nuestra aventura dijo agente nueve sonriendo mostrando una mano con gesto de aprobación que hiso que spyro , Fernando y sparx pusieran un gesto de felicidad de que habían conseguido un aliado y un buen amigo en ese instante agente nueve se subia a la espalda de spyro para poderles acompañarles en el viaje spyro, sparx, Fernando junto el agente nueve se fueron volando de Islandia directo al desierto de gobi para buscar la orbe del rayo sin saber dónde iban a encontrar alguien inesperado

Había pasado varias horas que spyro y sus amigos habían dejado la zona los agentes de dark skull buscaban algo en los restos del campamento esperando que no la encontraron y Sebastián en persona entonces la reina de los muertos llega la zona volando se pone al frente de el

-Hola muerte como estas dijo Sebastián bebiendo una botella de agua pero muerte golpea su botella tirándolo al suelo molesta

-Que pasa por que esa cara muerte dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Crees que es gracioso que una general más fuerte que envió uno de mis subordinados capaz de destruir un país no pudo derrotar unas crías pequeñas que han arruinado parte de mi reputación esos dragoncitos pagara todas juntas dijo muerte gritando en el viendo en el cielo sacando una llama oscura de la boca provocado por su ira y furiosa a la vez sacando vapor en su cuerpo Sebastián riendo de ella

-Que te hace gracioso dijo muerte molesta

-Eres graciosa cuando te molestan dijo Sebastián riéndose

-Cállate no quiero hablar contigo además que estás buscando es probable que se hayan llevado la orbe dijo muerte molesta

-Estoy buscando algo más importante que una orbe elemental hay tesoros más valiosos que otros dijo Sebastián dejando confundida a muerte en ese instante uno soldado de dark skull llevaba un portafolio casi quemado

-aquí esta señor dijo el soldado le entrega a Sebastián en las manos

-buen trabajo soldado puedes retirarte dijo Sebastián sosteniendo el portafolios el soldado se retiró de su vista

-Que esos papeles dijo muerte curiosa

-Lo que necesitaba dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Para que dijo muerte más confundida

-Para llevar los planes a un nuevo nivel dijo Sebastián riendo maliciosamente sosteniendo un portafolio que decía ultra secreto creando malos presagios por venir que spyro y sus amigos tendrán que enfrentar

…

Mientras tanto en Stonehenge Barry espera su invitado

-Donde estará dijo Barry impaciente entonces escucha una voz atrás de el

-Aquí estoy dijo la voz misteriosa haciendo que el volteo y ve que es su invitado cubierto una capucha que lo cubría sin revelar su identidad y dice su nombre

-Hades cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos hades dijo Barry tranquilo

-Hace unos 5000 años 6 meses al parecer al parecer señor del tiempo dijo hades

-Tengo que pedirte algo muy importante que hagas dijo Barry serio

-Que quieres viejo amigo dijo hades

-Necesito que me acompañes a conseguir a tus hermanos y la esposa de tu hermano han sido invocados para un torneo de bestias dijo Barry seriamente

-Quienes son los retadores dijo hades

-Son spyro y sus amigos que te parece te anotas dijo Barry haciendo que hades saque una sonrisa de aprobación

-Estoy encendido dijo hades emocionado a lo que iba venir en ese instante los preparativos del torneo estaban empezando

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Zephyr conoce a dark skull durante la segunda guerra ups le di un spoiler**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo se enfocara en cynder, Andrea y Erik**_

 _ **El mito del hombre mono surgió en la unión soviética**_

 _ **Muy pronto se va ser el torneo muy pronto**_

 _ **Stonehenge es lugar arqueológico que se ubica en Inglaterra**_

 _ **El agente nueve apareció en el video juego de la consola play station 1 llamado spyro el año del dragón como personaje jugable**_

" _ **Lo que piensas que es suele ser más de lo que vez en realidad próximo capítulo**_ _ **Bentley**_ _ **el hombre delas nieves"**_


	17. bentley

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 16:** **Bentley** **el hombre delas nieves**

Después del suceso de Inglaterra cynder, Andrea y Erik fueron al Tíbet pero tardaron 2 días en llegar a las montañas que el viaje fue primero volando luego en un camión de transporte de mercancía mientras cerca de hay estaba una base minera sacando minerales para dark skull en una habitación platicaba boswik con su jefe que le asignaron

-Cómo es posible que hayan degradado tanto ahora tengo que obedecer a Sebastián le dan un rango más alto que el mío y a mí me envía aquí a supervisar el saqueo diamantes rojos y verdes sagrados de la base de la montañas no lo crees krausler o debería llamarte el rey de la montaña grito boswik molesto al frente de un hombre sentado en un sillón con ropa de gala color negro a la vez gordo con un bigote cabello blanco que a la vez comía un traste con uvas entonces habla

-Yo no me quejaría tanto estas en un puesto que contiene los cristales con poderes especiales además te permitieron conservar ese soldado controlado como se llamaba susan no no a era lucy no no lo tengo en la punta de la lengua a era Ivette no es así así que tranquilízate en pocos días saldrás de aquí iras lo que sea hay afuera dijo krausler comiendo varias uvas a la vez que molestaba mucho boswik que comiera en una discusión

-Cuando encuentre esos dragones me la van a pagar por esto dijo boswik es interrumpido por alguien entrando en el cuarto que entra una especie de aldeano mugriento que se dirige a krausler le susurra después el aldeano se va y se levanta y le habla boswik con un oferta tentadora

-Parece ser que dos dragonas están en la falda de la montaña del Everest y acompañados por un chico que te parece traer sus cabezas para que use mis contactos y convencer a eskol que te den el rango de general también puedes usar Ivette te seria mucha ayuda para que te puedas vengar a la vez te parece dijo krausler en ese instante boswik sacan una sonrisa de malévola con este trato

-Me apunto he vuelto al juego dijo boswik aceptando la oferta de krausler

…...

Mientras un pueblo que se ubicaba en las faldas del monte Everest el camión mercancía había llegado en ese instante cynder, Andrea y Erik que llevaba un traje para la nieve de color verde con una mochila café junto con su espada bajaban del camión

-Llegamos al Tíbet grito de emoción Erik

-Es increíble que haiga un pueblo así dijo cynder sorprendida la arquitectura de las casas y el hecho que vivan gente en la falda de la montaña con un frio

-Es verdad dijo Andrea asombrada en ese instante un monje se le acerca a ellos

-Amigas miren alguien viene a saludarnos dijo Erik al ver el monje asiendo que ellas presten atención al monje

-Hola cynder, Andrea y Erik lo estamos esperando su visita estaba destinada dijo el monje haciendo un gesto de saludo haciendo que cynder, Andrea y Erik estuvieran confundidos

-Como sabias quienes somos además quien eres tú dijo cynder al monje curioso

-Mi nombre es suzhiang se los explicare el en el monasterio sígame por favor dijo el monje dirigiéndose a un templo que se veía en la montaña en las afueras del pueblo en ese instante cynder junto Andrea y Erik no sabían seguirle o no pero cynder opta seguirle porque siente que es una buena persona entonces ellos lo empiezan a seguir hasta llevarlos fuera del pueblo llevándolos a un monasterio que hacia como una entrada para ingresar al monte Everest entonces ellos ingresan al monasterio entonces el monje separa se voltea y les habla

-Cynder y Andrea sígame Erik quédate aquí mientras por favor dijo suzhiang haciendo que Erik no estuviera acuerdo pero cynder interviene

-Estaremos bien espéranos por favor dijo cynder

-Está bien tengan cuidado dijo Erik antes cynder y Andrea fueran con el monje después de dejar a Erik las dragonas iban siguiendo cada paso veían que algunos monjes estaban practicando artes marciales t otros meditando antes que ellas hablaran el monje los interrumpe

-Ya llegamos dijo suzhiang mostrándoles un mini templo de meditación parecía

-Podrían pararse en los cojines por favor dijo suzhiang en ese instante cynder y Andrea se paran sobre los cojines

-Y ahora que dijo cynder confundida en ese instante el monje usa un dedo de cada mano toca el frente de cynder y Andrea asiendo que ellas caigan inconsciente sobre los cojines

-Buen viaje elegidas dijo suzhiang tranquilo

En ese instante cynder y Andrea despiertan lo que ven es que están en la isla blanca se dan cuenta de que están al frente de ignitius

-Jóvenes dragonas los estábamos esperando dijo ignitius cortésmente

-Ignitius nos estabas esperando dijo Andrea confundida

-Claro estoy contento decirles que encontrado una posibilidad de que vuelvan a casa que podrían utilizar dijo ignitius haciendo que ellas estén contesta al oírla noticia

-Eso es genial dijo cynder contenta pero ignitius se pone serio

-Que pasa ignitius dijo Andrea preocupada

-Porque se han separado paso algo malo eso me preocupa mucho saben dijo ignitius preocupado

-Veras es que oímos una profecía del oráculo dice que yo y mi hermanita pelearemos contra spyro y Fernando a muerte porque tener debilidades creemos que al poder ser más fuertes podremos superar la profecía dijo cynder seria junto con Andrea dispuesta seguir nuestro camino en ese instante ignitius dio un suspiro

-Está bien no intervendré en su camino pero escuche una profecía puede cumplirse de varias formas no de la manera que esperamos que surja ténganlo en cuenta dijo ignitius en ese instante les empieza contar lo que ha investigado pero van a necesitar la orbe eléctrica que se ubica en el templo de dédalo el arquitecto se ubica en el desierto de gobi después que le diera la información les dijo que tenían que empezaron a platicar les empezó a decir que investigo que los monjes se podía comunicar para darles la noticia además que ha descubierto muchas cosas pero en las tierras del dragón tenia algunos problemas en la construcción de la ciudad por hordas grumbins que se reunían evitando la construcción se complete pareciendo que ellos esperan a alguien seguirá investigando en ese instante ellas se despiden de ignitius en ese momento ellas despiertan al ver el monje al frente de ellas y les pregunta

-Señoritas como fue su sesión dijo suzhiang cortésmente ante ellas

-Nos fue muy bien dijo cynder alegre junto con Andrea al enterarse de una posibilidad de regresar a casa junto a sus amados pero sin saber que boswik estaba creando un plan malévolo para vengarse en esos instantes después cynder y Andrea haber hablado con ignitius su juntan con Erik para subir la montaña pero suzhiang les advierte a ellos que han ido muy pocos han llegado la cima y regresado el último grupo que intento escalarlo usando un helicóptero de transporte conformado de soldados nunca volvieron a verlos haciendo que cynder, Andrea y Erik estuvieran algo nervioso pero a un así se pusieron firmes decididos subir la montaña en ese instante las dragonas junto a Erik subieron la montaña aun así con la advertencia que le dijeron subían más alto la montaña cada vez hacia más frio más viento creando una potente de viento haciendo que tanto cynder y Andrea sintieran que sus cuerpos lastimándose con el frio en ese instante Erik cubriéndose la cara dice

-Creo que hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la tormenta dijo Erik cubriéndose de la nieve en ese instante Andrea se fija un helicóptero de transporte militar cubierto de hielo que hacia como una especie de refugio momentánea

-Por ahí podemos refugiar dijo Andrea usando sus alas para señalar el lugar

-Tienes razón a que ir ya dijo cynder en ese instante cynder, Andrea y Erik se dirigen al helicóptero para refugiarse del viento pero en ese instante la tormenta empeora más haciendo que Andrea caiga de cansancio

-Hermanita estas bien dijo cynder preocupada por Andrea

-No puedo más estoy cansando no puedo estar inconsciente dijo Andrea en ese instante cae inconsciente

-Hermanita resiste dijo cynder antes de quedar inconsciente también

-Rallos ten que hacer algo esta no podremos salir de aquí dijo Erik antes de arrodillarse intentando no quedar inconsciente antes se desmallara vio un silueta enorme que iba directo hacia después de quedar inconsciente Erik despierta en una cueva con una fogata encima de ella había una tetera de metal y a la vez llena de cajas viejas en ese instante nota que cynder y Andrea están inconsciente y juntas en ese instante Erik se dirige hacia ellas

-Despierten ahora dijo Erik sacudiéndolas en ese momento ellas se despiertan notan que están adentro de una cueva

-Donde estamos dijo cynder tranqueándose la espalda como un gato junto Andrea en ese instante oyen una voz misteriosa

-Los e traído a mi casa no podía dejarlos hay pudieron haber muerto dijo una voz gruesa y amble a la vez en ese instante ellas junto a Erik se fijan dónde proviene la voz i se sorprenden lo que ven es una criatura humanoide cubierta completamente de pelo blanco que tenía pies grandes con unas manos enormes a la vez con un cuerpo musculoso con una cara con rasgos de primate mesclado con una nariz primitiva con unos cuernos pequeños midiendo 2.5 metros

-Es el abominable hombres de las nieves dijeron Erik y Andrea sorprendidos lo que veía haciendo que cynder estuvieran confundida

-Que es el hombre de las nieves pregunto cynder curiosa

-Bueno es una criatura monstruosa de la montaña que asesina gente por eso dicen que la gente muere en la montaña dijo Andrea explicándole pero el yeti interrumpe

-Señorita no piense mal de mí sé que soy grande pero no soy un monstruo suelo rara vez me enojarme pero soy caballeroso quieren algo de té de jazmín dijo el yeti sacando unas tasas de metal dándole a cynder Andrea y Erik que lo agarran

-así mi nombre es Bentley dijo el yeti agarra la tetera que usa para servir las tasas en ese instante cynder, Andrea y Erik lo empiezan a beber pero de repente lo escupen en el suelo diciendo al mismo tiempo

-está podrido dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bueno es que tengo este te de hace dos años además a mí no me sabe mal dijo Bentley bebiendo su tasa con el jazmín caducado haciendo que ellos que sorprendidos al ver este acto sin sentido

-me podrían decir quienes son y que buscan dijo Bentley curioso

-bueno mi nombre es cynder ella es Andrea y él es Erik nosotros buscamos una orbe del elemento viento tu sabes donde esta no dijo cynder tranquila

-que es una orbe de viento y como se ve dijo Bentley confundido

-tú no sabes donde esta pensé que sabrías dijo cynder curiosa

-bueno verán llevo aquí solo 10 años separado de mi tribu escapando de la tribu devoradores de sombras ni se cómo regresar a casa además he intentado hacer amigo pero siempre se aterran al verme y nunca vuelven dijo Bentley algo triste que hiso preocupar mucho en ese momento cynder, Andrea y Erik se junta y discuten sobre la situación y se ponen de acuerdo

-Bentley tranquilo seremos tu amigo dijo cynder sonriéndole junto los demás

-enserio dijo Bentley tranquilizándose

-claro que si dijeron al mismo tiempo que habiendo feliz a Bentley muy contento al igual que los dos dragonas junto a Erik pero esa felicidad no iba durar porque en ese instante la cueva empieza temblar muy fuerte

-que está pasando dijo Andrea confundida

-parece que algo quiere derrumbar esta cueva desde a fuera dijo Erik que ala ves se paraban junto cynder y Andrea

-hay que ir afuera dijo cynder lista para enfrentare cualquier enemigo al igual que Andrea

-donde está mi espada dijo Erik buscándola en ese instante Bentley le entrega su espada que ala ves el cargando un mazo grande hecho de cristal duro de color azul claro

-gracias Bentley dijo Erik agradecido

-de nada hay que averiguar quién me ataca mi hogar dijo Bentley listo para pelear en ese instante Bentley junto a las dos dragonas y Erik salen de la cueva lo que ven es un helicóptero negro con boswik sosteniendo lo que parecía un control remoto con un micrófono junto una mujer aproximada de 18 años contraje gótico con piel blanca pero pálida llevando a una máscara que cubría su cara con pelo blanco y que a la vez que volaba con alas como la de un dragón que era de color negro

-son boswik e Ivette dijeron al mismo tiempo cynder y Andrea sorprendiendo tanto a Erik como a Bentley de que ellas conocieran en ese instante Ivette ataca a ellos salvajemente como un animal cynder y Andrea contraataca con llamaradas oscuras que les da directo a Ivette creando una nube de polvo pero a un así ella pareciera que no sintiera dolor en ese instante cynder ataca embistiéndola pero Ivette junta sus manos que usa para golpear a cynder por la espalda que la derriba pero Andrea la ataca desde arriba agarrando su cabes chocándola contra la nieve pero Ivette contraataca agarrando los cuernos de Andrea la empieza girar varias veces que lo arroja contra cynder pero Bentley la intercepta Andrea para que no se lastimara en ese instante que Ivette esta distraída Erik ataca con su espada contra ella pero se defiende creando un escudo de hielo y sacando una espada que usa para luchar contra Erik en ese instante se convirtió una pelea de espadas Erik utilizaba la es pada con ataques defensivos pero Ivette usaba ataques salvajemente en ese instante Erik usa la espada con fuerza para romper su escudo de hielo en ese instante Ivette trata contraatacar pero Erik desarma la espada de Ivette en ese instante Erik le da un puñetazo en la máscara de Ivette en ese instante un pedazo de la máscara caía revelando un ojo que estaba llorando y diciendo esto

-mátenme por favor dijo Ivette en voz ligera y dulce siendo que Erik sorprendido la reconociendo esa voz antes que el reaccionara una bola enorme de veneno saliendo de la nada ataca el helicóptero derritiendo la hélice ocasionando que derriben el helicóptero que se dirige hacia Ivette y Erik

-Erik ten cuidado dijo cynder preocupada en ese instante Erik agarra a Ivette para evitar que la aplastaran que logra evitar pero en ese instante el suelo se rompe haciendo caer a todos al mismo tiempo que una monstruosa criatura sacaba una sonrisa malévola por haberlos atacados así que se mete la montaña por una cueva

-Erik, Bentley dijeron al mismo tiempo para tratar de agarrarlos para evitar que choquen contra el suelo Andrea agarra a Bentley y cynder agarra a Erik que el sostenía a una Ivette inconscientes en ese instante entraron por una red de túneles que giraban daban como zigzag hasta caer sobre una selva primitiva caen sobre algunas palmeras después de caer cynder Andrea Bentley empiezan a parase al ver los alrededores lo único que veían eran ruinas antiguas cubierta de vegetación salvaje con algunos animales prehistóricos que Andrea identifico que eran gallimimus una especie extinta y a la vez notaron un letrero antiguo que decía una palabra Shangrila

-encontramos la ciudad dijeron al mismo tiempo cynder y Andrea sorprendidas ala ves un Bentley confundido en ese instante oyen a Erik se fijan en el sosteniendo la máscara de Ivette que alavés se le veía la cara de Ivette inconsciente sacando algunas lagrimas

-no es posible debe ser una maldita broma dijo Erik espantado

-Erik que estas haciendo dijo cynder preocupada

-ella es Rebeca dijo Erik sacando algunas lagrimas

-pero ella es Ivette es una enemiga que quiso matarnos comprende es peligrosa grito cynder pero Erik le contesta

-cállate ella no es mala persona lo se dijo Erik enojado y triste a la vez

-como te atreves decir que mi hermana se calle dijo Andrea molesta pero Bentley se pone en medio para evitar una posible pelea

-Bentley que estás haciendo dijo Andrea curiosa

-pienso que sería mejor que nuestro camarada diga el asunto porque quiere ayudar a esta chica no es así dijo Bentley cortésmente haciendo que Erik les contesta

-que conocí rebeca hace mucho en su infancia fue su mejor amiga que he querido mucho que hace 8 años atrás dark skull ataco para secuestrar niños y niñas y uno de esos niños fue rebeca cuando paso eso Erik estuvo triste pensando que nuca la volvería ver que la habían asesinado además estaba sufriendo no sé lo que le hizo dark skull pero la estaba lastimando compréndalo por favor ella es una víctima siento eso no sé cómo explicarlo por favor ayúdenla dijo Erik llorando arrodillado suplicando a cynder y Andrea que sea piadosa de ella haciendo que Andrea sintiera lastima y cynder al verlo le recordaba a spyro que siempre le había defendido a ella cuando la culpaban de ser el terror del cielo en ese instante cynder se acerca a Erik usa su ala para secarle las lágrimas y le dice

-te entiendo muy bien yo y Andrea vamos ayudarla de acuerdo dijo cynder con una sonrisa junto a Andrea en ese instante Erik se levanta y carga a rebeca

-gracias amigas dijo Erik entregándole a Andrea poniéndole a rebeca en su espalda

-podrías encontrar una salida de aquí a la vez llévatela a un lugar seguro nos reuniremos en el pueblo de acuerdo mientras yo, Bentley y Erik buscamos la orbe de acuerdo dijo cynder a Andrea confiada

-de acuerdo ten cuidado hermana nos vemos en el pueblo dijo Andrea antes de irse para buscar una salida de esta montaña llevándose a rebeca en ese instante cynder, Erik y Bentley fueron a buscar la orbe pero oyeron unos gritos de horror en ese instante se dirigieron dónde estaban esos gritos de horror cuando llegaron se pusieron atrás de unos arbustos lo que veían eran soldados de dark skull que salían del helicóptero derribado y a la vez notaron que boswik que había desaparecido los y uno de los soldados es devorado brutalmente por una criatura de color negro con cuerpo de velociraptor con dos cabezas con dientes afilados cubiertos de sangre y deformes con un ojo rojo cada cabeza con cuatro brazos con garras de cuchillas con una cola con una punta de arpón cubierto de sangre con un piernas fuertes diseñado para correr con unas garras de pies parecían diseñados para escalar paredes

-son los devoradores dijo Bentley nervioso en ese instante los soldados de dark skull antes que reaccionaran uno de esas criaturas los ataca por detrás pero en ese instante Bentley usa maso de cristal para aplastar a la criatura ocasionando que gritara de dolor estrellándola contra el suelo ocasionando que muriera atrayendo la atención de las criaturas que acaban de matar a dark skull en ese instante cynder, Erik y Bentley contraatacaron una de esas criaturas empieza atacar rugidos de veneno contra ellos Bentley se pone en medio usa su maso que tenía una especie de correa que sujetaba el mazo que el utiliza para girarlo y crear un escudo para dispersar el veneno en ese instante cynder se para sobre Bentley que usa para saltar y disparar rugido de oscuridad contra las criaturas que le da algunas pero más criaturas siguen saliendo atreves de los árboles para atacas a cynder que ella los esquiva agarra uno por la cola con su hocico y lo empieza girara fuertemente y lo arroja contra ellos ala ves que usa su ataque de rugido de viento que crea un tornado mediano que agarra a las criaturas y cynder habla

-Erik usa tu espada en el tornado dijo cynder en ese instante Erik usa su espada y lo pone en uno de los lados del tornado usando la hoja como una navaja como licuadora para moler y mutilar a las criaturas solo quedando un color azul oscuro luego ella desase el remolino solo dejando caer el sangre y pedazos de la criaturas pero de repente empezaron salir más de 50 de esas criaturas sedientas de venganza

-parece que no a acabando esto vamos amigos hay que acabar con ellos dijo Erik listo para utilizar la espada para el combate que viene junto a Bentley listo para la pelea

-tiene razón podemos conseguirlo dijo cynder que al mismo tiempo empezaba sacar un rugido de llamarada oscura en ese instante Erik y Bentley estaban lista para la siguiente oleada de devoradores sedientos de sangre

…...

Mientras Andrea había conseguido salir por la falda de la montaña lograba verse el pueblo en el fondo solo lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar un lugar seguro para rebeca en ese instante encuentra un puesto de fideos ambulante de la nada junto un anciano con los ojos vendados junto una anciana sin ninguna explicación porque estaba ahí pero ella no le importaba decidió llevarla a ese puesto si podían ayudar a rebeca

…

La batalla duro como una hora y media solo quedando a cynder, Erik y Bentley con varios cadáveres de devoradores cynder tenía rasguños en el cuerpo, Bentley tenía lastimado el hombro y Erik estaba dislocado el brazo que a la vez que cynder, Erik y Bentley estaban cansado por la pelea en ese instante el suelo se rompe saliendo una especie de sustancia negra burbujeando

-Qué cosa es esto dijo Erik sorprendido

-No puede ser ella no dijo Bentley alterado y espantado

-Quien es ella Bentley dijo cynder aun lista para luchar en ese instante unos tentáculos oscuros empezaban absorber los cadáveres de los devoradores creándose una criatura enorme

-Es la bestia más antigua un parasito ancestral desde mucho tiempo con la habilidad de asumir sus víctimas y peor en convertirse adquirir cualquier aspecto y sus calidades ella es la reina de los devoradores dijo Bentley en ese instante el alquitrán se quita revelando un especie de tiranosaurio con cuernos con aspecto de dragón que le daba una forma de tiara sus ojos tenía 6 además de tener colmillos de jabalí combinado al de los de un tigre de color rojo infernal sus ojos con alas de dragón con dos colas colosales con cuchillas con aspecto de guadaña además del hecho su vientre era de color era blanco su piel era hecha de brea en medio de su pecho tenía la orbe de viento

La orbe del viento está en el pecho de la reina dijo cynder sorprendida

 _-"Mueran asesinos de mi especie_ "dijo la reina telepáticamente en estante ella empiezan brillar la orbe gris intensamente dirigiéndose la boca de la reina que estaba cerrada

-Está absorbiendo el poder la orbe del viento dijo cynder alterada por el poder abrumador de la reina estaba emanando de ella

-Parece que va atacar grito Erik en ese instante la reina hace un rugido venenoso mesclado con viento tan grande que hace explotar la mitad de la montaña llevándose junto el hogar de Bentley hacia los aires con los pedazos de la montaña empezaron caer los alrededores haciendo que la gente huya del horror de ser aplastado pero Andrea estaba en el pueblo usando su rugido de veneno para disolver las rocas para reducir el daño posible pero otros pedazos cayeron sobre las minas de dark skull destruyendo las instalaciones en ese instante una nube de polvo cubría el monte Everest cuando se quita la nube de polvo revelando una montaña cortada a la mitad a la vez revelando a Erik junto a cynder siendo protegido por Bentley que se puso como escudo humano para salvarlos del ataque de la reina que Bentley tiene cortadas en el cuerpo que le salía sangre que a la vez cae inconsciente antes que cynder y Erik lo ayudaran escuchan a la reina

 _-"Siguen vivos deben ser destruidos_ "dijo la reina telepáticamente molesta empieza a rugir veneno contra ellos pero cynder crea un tornado de viento para absorber el daño y ala ves que cynder consume el veneno para recuperar un poco de poder pero en ese instante un tentáculo dela reina sale del pecho y agarra a cynder

-" _Tu serás parte de mi sufrirás y morirás_ " dijo la reina que ala ves agarra a cynder tratando de liberarse pero fue inútil porque al golpear era como algo gelatinoso adentro de ella que no lograba verse a la vista

-Cynderrrrrr! Dijo Erik alterado al ver su compañera absorbida que a la vez la reina reía

-Devuelve a mi amiga cosa asquerosa dijo Erik con un grito de batalla listo para pelear con su espada a un mal herido en ese instante cynder adentro de la reina sentía su cuerpo dolor y a la vez se le venía pensamientos oscuros de su pasado relacionado del terror de los cielos que no podía controlar y a la vez gritando

-"yo despertare mi amo, tu morirás spyro, el mundo morirá es mi culpa, es tu fin traidora, es tu culpa cynder que el señor oscuro regresara, por ella muchos de nuestros amigos quedaron heridos por tu culpa "en el pensamiento de cynder que a la vez gritaba antes de darse por vencida recordó a spyro

-"cynder no fue tu culpa fuiste manipulada no me importa lo que digan tu eres parte de mi vida, yo siempre te apoyare, nunca te dejare lo juro, te amo cynder" cynder recordó el afecto por spyro en ese instante ve una ventana liquida viendo a Erik pelear contra la reina que la motiva seguir luchando creando un aura purpura que a la vez su boca se formaba un rugido de color rojo vino intenso

En ese instante la reina ataca con llamarada de veneno pero Erik logra esquivar los ataques que a la vez corta los tentáculos dela reina que usaba para contraatacar en ese instante la reina usa su cola para atacarle pero es sostenida con fuerza por algo evitando atacar a Erik ella se fije en Bentley

 _-"como_ "dijo la reina en ese instante Erik le ataca el ojo dejándola medio ciega en ese instante lo agarra y lo arroja contra el suelo usando su tentáculo en ese momento Bentley usa su maso para aplastar el tentáculo liberar a Erik pero ella contraataca un ataque venenoso contra ellos pero Bentley usa su maso para crear un escudo que utiliza para devolvérselo a la reina y grita de dolor por el golpe en ese instante ella crea de su baba crea 20 criaturas que iban atacar a Erik pero Bentley se pone molesto y ataca contra ellas con una fuerza violenta usando el mazo de cristal contra ellas algunas trataban de atacar a Bentley pero Erik contraatacaba usando su espada cortando cabezas de las criaturas e incluso atravesándolas a la ves son aplastadas por Bentley en ese instante ella iba contraatacar siente un dolor interno en el estómago diciendo me duele que es esto en ese instante un aura purpura empezaba brillar intensamente en su estómago y oyó una voz

-No me rendiré no dejare que mates a nadie más grita cynder a la vez ase un rugido de color rojo vino explotándole el estómago de la reina en ese instante sale con una velocidad gracia a su vuelo en ese instante la reina usa la brea para curarse y se fija en ella

 _-Tu morirás aquí por esta insolencia_ " dijo la reina transformándose en un monstruo hembra humanoide hecho de brea gigante con enormes garras con una enorme boca por desesperación por sentir miedo al ver a cynder sin saber porque

-Este es mi pelea apártense si por favor dijo cynder en ese instante Erik y Bentley bajan sus armas y se apartan para no molestar a cynder en ese instante la criatura usa un rugido de veneno combinado con viento que le da a ella pero aun así ella sigue en pie lista con una cara de determinación en ese instante usa su rugido nuevo

-Rugido de miedo dijo cynder sacando un rugido de color rojo vino que le da contra la reina con intensidad que la lastima cundo trata contraatacar no pude mover bien su cuerpo para atacar llenándose de miedo sin atender lo que pasaba en ese instante cynder ataca llamarada oscura mesclando llamarada de miedo para cortar el brazo de la reina en ese instante ella grita de dolor tratando contraatacar pero cynder le da un puñetazo en la cara que la deshabilita ledo leda varias patadas en el cuerpo que la empieza dañar cuando la reina trataba de atacar con su llamarada de veneno le daba cynder y la lastimaba pero ella lo absorbía le recuperaba energía crea una llamarada oscura más potente se lo arroja contra ella dañándole a la reina creando una nube polvo en ese instante siente varias cortadas en el cuerpo en ese instante cuando se disipa la reina ve que sus extremidades fueron cortadas brutalmente solo quedando el torso con la orbe de viento con su cabeza monstruosa en ese instante se fije en el aire y ve cynder sosteniendo sus extremidades que la arroja al suelo

 _-"Quieres eres tú_ " dijo la reina llorado con miedo

-Yo soy cynder el terror del cielo grito cynder declarando la intención de acabarla en ese instante ella su vuelo mesclado con viento más miedo para impulsarla más alabes que se creaba un cristal rojo vino como garras mortales en ese instante que iba directo contra la reina ella nota una figura ve a cynder como una dragón temible y adulta protectora de la vida que algún día será en el futuro

-" _es un verdadero monstruo"_ dijo la reina antes de ser atravesado por cynder en ese instante cynder se para y ala ves sosteniendo la orbe de viento al igual sosteniendo el corazón de la reina diciendo esto

-Estas derrotada dijo cynder aplastando el corazón en ese instante la reina muere convirtiéndose en baba y evaporándose confirmado que la pelea había acabado Erik y Bentley se dirigen hacia ella

-Cynder eres increíble dijo Erik contento con algunas heridas con una ropa medio destrozada

-No fue de nada dijo cynder ruborizándose de pena en ese instante que pensaba que iba bien en ese instante una lata de gas aparece sacando un humo que los cubre y los deja inconsciente en ese instante que se despeja aparecen boswik junto con krausler en ese instante boswik agarra la orbe del viento y a la vez arrojo el control remoto con un cristal oscuro en ese instante lo pisa para romperlo

-Porque destruyes el control remoto de la guerra dijo krausler curioso

-Al principio quería vengarme de ellos pero con esta orbe será útil en mis planes es regala de compensación una guerrera con poderes de dragón legendario y salvador de la humanidad además ellas es un desperdicio de nuestra organización al igual que el terror del cielo que a cambio de la orbe elemental muy poderos es un cabio justo dijo boswik riendo maliciosamente

-Como digas espero que la señorita Ivette no se enoje por esto dijo krausler

-Llámala muerte ella prefiere eso además muy pronto no recibiré mas ordenes de ella y nadie más yo seré que de las ordenes dijo boswik en ese instante se fueron dejando solo a Erik, cynder y Bentley inconsciente en ese instante aparece Andrea preocupada junto algunos aldeanos en ese instante Andrea los checa y ve que están vivos y se calma en ese instante ella pide a los aldeanos que le ayuden al llevarse a Erik y a Bentley al pueblo a la vez que Andrea carga a cynder para llevarla al pueblo dos personas cargaron a Erik inconsciente al igual que 4 aldeanos cargar a Bentley que era pesado que pesaba 200 kg así que les costaba llevarlo cuando se fuero el único que quedo era un viejo sosteniendo una vendo que se había quitado y lo deja volar junto una anciana

-Valla esto exageraron para derrotar un enemigo pero me recuerdo cuando era joven dijo aron en ese instante aron empieza rejuvenecer junto con Akima entonces Einar dice

-Barry estas aquí verdad dijo Einar serio que alavés junto Akima dan la vuelta y ben a Barry junto a hades con su armadura de samurái mesclado con medieval con su catana

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Zein dijo aron con una sonrisa

-Me alegra mucho verte hermano y señora del rey dragón dijo Zein cortésmente

-Llame Akima no es necesario tanta formalidad dijo Akima haciendo que Zein se ruborizara de vergüenza

-Tengo mi pregunta a que vinieron debe ser importante si nos rejuvenecieron debe ser algo importante verdad dijo Einar serio

-Nos han invocado al torneo de las bestia solo a mí, tu, Akima, Zeus y Poseidón nuestros oponentes son spyro y sus amigos te metes dijo Zein con una sonrisa entera Einar sonríe al oírlo se dirige hacia Barry

-Barry espero que ellos me hagan sentir de nuevo el gozo de una buena pelea dijo einar seguro

-Dalo por hecho dijo Barry en ese instante aron uno de sus puños se enciendo un llamarada de fuego

-Yo y mi esposa participaremos dijo Einar contento junto con Akima en esos momento cada momento se acercaba el torno un poco más para que spyro y sus amigos participen en el torneo

…...

Mientras en la base de dark skull en un cuarto dark jager estaba meditando recibe un mensaje telepático que lo despierta alterándolo y enfureciéndole convirtiéndose en un especie de monstruo que saca un rugido de veneno que destruye la luces de su cuarto solo quedando un cuarto oscuro solo viéndose solo ojos rojos diciendo

-Asesino de mi clan y asesina de mi reina asesino de mi especie yo el heredero de mi clan te cazare hasta el final de mis días tu Erik y terror de los cielos dijo dark jager rugiendo de ira y a la vez iniciando un odio contra Erik y cynder que lo llevara a enfrentarse en algún momento futuro

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Shangrila es una ciudad mítica de los mitos del Tíbet**_

 _ **Bentley**_ _ **pertenece a un clan yeti que se ubica en una de las montañas de las tierras del dragón ups acabo de sacar un spoiler muy importante para los siguientes capítulos**_

 _ **El siguientes dos capítulos estarán dividido por dos partes se reunirán spyro y cynder y el aparecimiento de alguien inesperado y la verdad tanto spyro y Andrea sobre su pasado**_

 _ **Además voy a estar de vacación con mi familia y para convivir volveré a subir en agosto**_

 _ **Bentley es un personaje clásico que hiso su aparición en spyro en el año del dragón para la consola ps1 es personaje jugable**_

" _La verdad es dolorosa es mejor de entender la realidad que una mentira suave para evitar dolor siguiente capítulo 17 laberinto del rayo parte 1: el dragón caído "_

 **Que tengan buenas vacaciones nos vemos en octubre hasta pronto**


	18. laberinto parte 1

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 17** **laberinto del rayo parte 1: el dragón caído**

Dos días antes

En una noche una basa enemiga de dark skull cerca de un laberinto situado en el desierto gobi suena la alarma alertando a a los soldaos preparados para contraatacar

 _-"Alerta seguridad prometida todos listos para neutralizar el enemigo de inmediato_ "dijeron las bocinas alertando los soldados que corrían a la zona restringida

-Alguien ha destruido los generadores de las metralletas parece una que fue destruido por una garra dijo el soldado antes de ser congelado por completo atrayendo varios soldados apuntando que parecía un dragón adulto usando una capucha que cubría su cuerpo es atacado por soldados con armas tecnológicas que disparaba con plasma que lastimaba al dragón en ese instante el empieza crear un muro de rocas que el rompe con su cola que leda a los soldados en ese instante es atacado por lanzacohetes que lo hieren en sus alas asiéndolo incapaz para volar momentáneamente entonces empezaron a salir más soldados que salían de los hangares obligando que el dragón retrocediera para contraatacar en ese instante se detiene ates de caer en un especie de pozo en ese instante intentaba contraatacar para que no lo asesinaran con un objetivo en mente

 _-"Tengo que acabar con estos y hacer lo posible para ayudar a mi hijo él debe saber la verdad es mi única familia que me queda y luchare hasta la muerte para salvarle de este mal_ " en el pensamiento del dragón en ese instante una criatura aparece con un respirador que tenía una tapa conectado en su espalda por un tanque le habla

-así que sobreviviste como se siente que te hallamos usado como un arma contra tú dijo el ser extraño pero es interrumpido

-Cállate tengo cuentas con tu señor oscuro y con ustedes los 4 señores del caos pagaran por sus pecados lo que el hiso de acuerdo grito el dragón listo para pelear

-Que pecados yo no tengo pecados así ya te dimos nuestros pecados es irónico que un gran guerrero noble termine siendo un exiliado me da ganas de reír digo el ser extraño en ese instante se pone un líquido amarillo en la máscara de gas que el tanque obtuvo de color amarillo en ese instante empezaba crecerle púas de cristal amarillo en el brazo derecho que usa contra el dragón

-Los muertos no revelan secretos dijo el ser extraño en ese instante que golpeaba al dragón asiéndolo caer en el pozo

-"lo siento hijo no pude ayudar solo quería volverte a ver y decirte la verdad lo que realmente paso" pensamiento del dragón sacando unas pocas lagrimas antes de caer en el poso sin dejar ningún rastro en ese instante el ser extraño empieza volver ser normal en ese instante que se aparta recibe un mensaje de un celular que llevaba en el pantalón que él contesta el quien le llamaba era boswik que le hiso sacar una sonrisa al oír el plan

…

Habían pasado 2dias que spyro junto a Fernando habían conseguido la orbe de hielo ahora estaba en Inglaterra bajo custodia del gobierno y supervisado por will además con ayuda agente 9 el encargado de reforzar las defensas mientras que spyro, Fernando, phyrra, junto a milo fueron en un helicóptero de transporte militar una zona arqueológica situada en el desierto de gobi además del hecho que sparx decidió quedarse con agente nueve a la vez acompañado Alfredo y Andrew para supervisar agente nueve mientras que milo junto a los 2 jóvenes dragones junto a una fénix y habían llegado a la zona arqueológica helicóptero los deja en el suelo antes de irse milo empieza hablar

-Bienvenidos desierto de gobi la zona está por aquí sígame dijo milo en ese instante que los demás veían una antigua ruinas que pertenecía un templo de adoración junto una carpa que se notaba un arqueólogo contraje de explorador de color de piel era clara con cabello café viendo unos planos a la vez unos aldeanos escavan el lugar

-Quien es el pregunto spyro curioso señalando al arqueólogo

-Él es el profesor Alexander él está encargado dela excavación dijo milo

-Bueno como sabrán este profesor nunca ha visto un criaturas extrañas hay que ser cortes con él además dijo milo en ese instante se fija que phyrra no está dejando perplejo los demás

-Oigan han visto a phyrra dijo milo preocupado en ese instante Fernando señalado donde estaba phyrra haciendo que milo quedara una cara de espantado al ver ella atrás del arqueólogo en ese instante milo maldiciendo en ese instante lo dejo perplejo lo que veía y escuchaba

-Hola padre de Andrew como va dijo phyrra saludándole el da la vuelta y la abrasa

-Hola phyrra meda gusto volverte como esta Andrew además porque estás aquí a ver porque estás aquí dijo Alexander

-Andrew está bien mis amigos junto conmigo vinieron por petición de milo el esta ahí dijo phyrra señalando a milo

-Oigan pueden venir por favor quiero verlos dijo Alexander en ese instante spyro y Fernando se iban hacia ellos a excepción de milo que trataba de entender lo que había pasada hasta que spyro le dice

-Veras cuando yo, Fernando y sparx fuimos Islandia en ese instante Andrew decidió llevar a phyrra para que conociera Alexander y además es el papa de andrew por eso el conoce a phyrra dijo spyro sonriéndole

-Porque no me lo dijeron dijo milo molesto

-Tu no preguntaste dijo spyro antes de juntarse con los demás dejando solo a milo bien perplejo lo que acaba de pasar después de unas horas Alexander empezaba de hablar del hallazgo de un laberinto delante de su localización pero hace algunos días fue agarrada por dark skull en ese instante les dice de un túnel que se ubica en este túnel que conecta hacia el laberinto que se usaba como salida de emergencia en ese instante milo junto a spyro, Fernando y phyrra se metieron al túnel recién descubierto entraron el túnel y caminaron 1kilomtro de distancia hasta encontrar un puerta enorme con la imagen de un joven con alas cayendo desde el cielo con un sol en ese instante spyro y Andrew junto phyrra hacen una llamarada de fuego que destruye la puerta rompen la puerta cuando se despeja el humo revelando una orbe amarrilla en un pedestal en medio de una habitación grande con unas columnas aspecto griego con unas baldosas con imágenes de animales en ese instante oyen un sonido que spyro reconoce al instante

-Spyro eres tu dijo cynder haciendo que spyro, Fernando, phyrra y milo se fijaran por el sonido lo que ven que en otra entrada estaban cynder junto Andrea, a la vez junto un chico junto un yeti

…

Unas 6 horas antes

Cynder, Erik y Bentley estaban un unas camillas en una carpa medica puesta por el pueblo que estaba agradecido por haberlos salvado en ese instante cynder despierta viendo que estaba en una camilla y a la vez curada si ningún signo de daño en ese instante una Andrea muy preocupada que le da un abraso de alegría que hacia feliz cynder Andrea deja de abrasarla le empieza contar

-los aldeanos está muy agradecidos por haberlos salvado de una posible amenaza y a la vez liberados de la esclavitud dijo Andrea animada

-Como que esclavizado desde cuando dijo cynder curiosa

-Al parecer fueron eran esclavos obligado escavar en las minas que eran dark skull al parecer tu pelea ocasión que algunas rocas destruyeran las instalaciones de dark skull asiendo que ellos huyeran y a la vez que la gente se levantaba para luchar mientras estaban débiles y como agradecimiento nos dieron unas 2 bolsas que contiene los cristales que los obligaban escavar dijo Andrea sacando unas 2 bolsas que le da cynder en ese instante las abre se sorprende lo que ve son cristales rojos y verdes

-Me dijeron que sirven para curar y dar energía así que use esos cristales para curarlos dijo Andrea contenta

-tiene razón estos cristales son muy comunes en nuestro mundo no me esperaba que existieran pero estoy agradecida que existan aquí me siento mejor gracias a ti mi hermanita dijo cynder contenta haciendo que Andrea sonreía después de una hora Erik y Bentley se habían recuperado antes que fueran los aldeanos les daba el agradecimiento un camión de transporte de dark skull para infiltrarse a territorio enemigo por que los aldeanos que le había robado a dark skull habían escuchado de un laberinto más mortal que la gente tiene prohibido con un tesoro que podría ser lo que buscan antes que se fueran Bentley les pidió si los acompañaba en ese instante desdieron llevarlo en ese instante Erik fue a ver a rebeca estaba in consiente en una camilla y le dice

-rebeca te prometo que volveré por ti y encontrare la forma de volverte normal de nuevo dijo Erik que a la vez la besaba antes de irse le pidió los aldeanos que la cuidaran que acedieron

tardaron unas 5 horas cuando llegaron atrás de una colina arena Erik agarra unos binoculares que estaba en el camión vio que había una mini basa enemiga llena de soldados custodiando una posible entrada pero en ese instante aparece una criatura humanoide con aspecto de zorrillo era flaco pero uno de sus brazos ser esquelético una de sus piernas era esquelético que llevaba una máscara en la cara con unos tubos que conectaba un tanque amarrillo y a la vez se notaba que su piel estaba podrida con un atuendo azteca con una espada azteca con marcas de sangre en sus muñequeras tenía unas cadenas rotas le estaba diciendo a su soldados que vigilaran la entrada del laberinto mientras él se metía la carpa uno de sus soldados dice su nombre señor peste que haría su trabajo en ese instante cynder junto a sus amigos buscan una manera de entrar en ese instante Bentley encuentra una puertilla antigua cubierta de arena fina que llevaba al laberinto en ese instante cynder y Andrea felicitan a Bentley en ese instante las dos dragonas junto al yeti, y Erik se metieron en el túnel Andrea y cynder usan su llamarada para encender las antorchas que había en las paredes iluminando el camino en ese instante empezaron a caminar hasta llegaron una entrada abierta en ese instante que cynder Andrea oyeron unas voces que reconocía en ese momento se fijan y ven a spyro junto Fernando, phyrra, y milo en ese instante Erik y Bentley se les junta a ellas cynder habla

-Spyro eres tu dijo cynder haciendo que spyro, Fernando, phyrra y milo se fijaran por el sonido lo que ven que en otra entrada estaban cynder junto Andrea, a la vez junto un chico junto un yeti

-Si lo soy Cynder, Andrea nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes dijo spyro sorprendido queriendo acercarse a cynder el da un paso y toca una baldosa de un cadáver de un animal empieza temblar la cámara en ese instante la orbe del rayo que estaba en pedestal se sumerge para desaparecer en ese instante un pillar va caer encima a spyro milo se dirige a spyro

-Spyro cuidado grito preocupada cynder antes que ella fuera ayudarle en ese instante milo lo empuja para ayudarle que consigue salvar spyro antes que spyro agradeciera el suelo se abrió debajo de ellos tragando a spyro junto a milo alavés se tapaba una cynder que se dirige hay e intentando romper el suelo para rescatarlo Erik se une a ella para tratarla de ayudar en ese instante una de las paredes se abren y saca unas cadenas que se dirigen a Erik en ese instante cynder lo nota y lo empuja para que no lo agarre en ese instante cynder es agarrada y siendo jada en ese instante Fernando va ayudarla que la agarra en ese instante los 2 son jalados en ese instante la paredes se cierra en ese instante en el techo se abre y absorbe a phyrra, Bentley, Andrea y Erik incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar a los demás en ese instante se cierra el techo ocasionando que cada grupo se enviado por una parte del laberinto que deberán sobrevivir

…

Mientras en la superficie un helicóptero llegaba a la base de dark en ese instante peste los está esperando en ese momento el helicóptero aterriza en el suelo entonces boswik junto a krausler en ese instante peste les habla

-Bienvenidos al laberinto de dédalo la trampa más mortal del mundo dijo peste presentándose en ese instante un cuervo sobre volva sobre ellos

-krausler él es peste mi aliado más fiel cuando lo encontré como pedido de eskol tuve que mentirle que peste había muerto para ocultarle el hecho de que peste no le gusta trabajar con eskol lo sigue culpando por la derrota de la gran guerra dijo boswik a krausler mientras que peste veía el cielo

-Peste pasa algo dijo krausler fijándose en peste

-Disculpen hay un invitado inesperado dijo peste en ese instante usa su brazo como un elástico que agarra el cuervo con fuerza que a la vez lo paraliza

-Que pasa peste esa ave tiene algo de especial dijo boswik

-Si tiene algo especial al parecer es un cambiante y es el espía de Sebastián al parecer dijo peste que a la vez confundiendo a krausler

-que es un cambiante pregunto krausler

-Son seres camaleónicos que adquieren aspecto de cualquier persona o animal son excelentes espías los preferidos de Sebastián dijo boswik

-Este cambiante tiene información interesante que podría servirnos dijo peste que a la vez se quitaba la máscara de gas mostrando un hocico esquelético que saca un gas morado que le da al cuervo en ese instante peste lo suelta

-Dime todo lo que sepas de los 4 jóvenes dragones y sus amigos y sus debilidades dijo peste sonriendo formando un plan para destruir a los 4 jóvenes dragones junto a sus aliados

…

En ese instante spyro junto sus compañeros fueron enviados cada sección del laberinto Erik Bentley terminaron una cámara gigantesca con un minotauro robótico antiguo que les empezó a golpear pero Bentley sostiene sus puños con todas sus fuerzas

-Bien hecho Bentley dijo Erik buscando una debilidad de la maquina pero en ese instante el minotauro en su espalda empezó abrirse salieron varias flechas que iban directo a Erik en ese instante el esquiva y choca contra la pared empezando disolverse en ese instante el minotauro el minotauro contraataca con unas llamaradas de fuego contra Bentley en ese instante él lo suelta pero el minotauro lo arroja al suelo varias veces en ese instante Eric salta a la espalda del minotauro empieza dañarla compuerta en ese instante suelta a Bentley en ese instante Erik salta y se dirige para ayudar a Bentley

-Estas bien Bentley dijo Erik sosteniéndole

-Si estoy bien mama déjame dormir un rato dijo Bentley antes de quedar inconsciente en ese instante la criatura empieza a gritar de ira atrayendo la atención de Erik viendo al minotauro mecánico su pecho empezaba sacar una especie de cañón en su cabeza empezaba surgir un cristal azul sacar vapor por la boca

-Ya se acabó voy atacar de acuerdo grito Erik en ese instante corro directo hacia la maquina en ese instante empezaba contraatacar con el cañón sacando eléctricos en ese instante Erik empieza esquivarlo la maquina contraatacar con los puños en ese instante Erik lo esquiva y salta al brazo empieza correr se dirige a la cabeza y saca su espada usa para tratar destruir el cristal de la cabeza del minotauro sin ningún daño en ese instante el contraataca cubriéndose de llamas tratando de matar a Erik pero él no se rinde y grita intentando romper el cristal para salvar a Bentley

-No dejare que lastimes a mi amigo voy a buscar a nuestros amigos grito Erik en ese instante empezó a romper el cristal el minotauro se percata empieza sacar más llamas contra el debes de dañarlo no le empezaba afectar los ojos de Erik empezaba a cambiar de color amatista y su espada empezaba cubrir en llamas que el utiliza para romper el cristal matando al minotauro entonces una puerta de roca se abre como prueba de que pasaron el desafío en ese instante Erik sus ojos cambian de nuevo a su color original se dirige a Bentley para despertarlo que logra despertar

Bentley estas bien dijo Erik preocupado

Si estoy bien Erik dijo Bentley que se levantaba en ese instante Erik pensaba como saco llamas a la espada pero eso no importaba estaba enfocado en encontrar a sus amigo junto a Bentley empezaron a buscarlos

…

Mientras Andrea y phyrra estaban empezaban atacar con una combinación de llamaradas de oscuridad y fuego contra unos lobos mecánico disparando proyectiles hielo y tierra a la vez en ese instante Andrea corre para envestir a los lobos que al mismo tiempo phyrra que agarra al lobo y lo empieza arrojar y chocar contra los 4 lobos en ese instante Andrea usa su ataque de ráfagas de viento para destruirlos en ese instante que phyrra y Andrea estaban cansadas por haber peleado tanto en ese instante las piezas de esos lobos se unen creando un lobo humanoide mecánico con picos en la espalda con un escudo y espada y ruge y que golpea a Andrea y phyrra chocándolas contra la pared intentaban levantarse en ese instante que lobo mega mecánico los atacara se crea un muro de hielo que protege Andrea y phyrra pensando que podría ser spyro o Fernando se fijan dónde vino el hielo lo que ven es un dragón adulto con una encapuchado con una tela café en ese instante el lobo mecánico ataco con picos de hielo contra el dragón pero él se movía rápido que no le podía darle en ese instante el lobo mecánico transforma su brazo un lanzallamas que le da directo contra el creando una nube de polvo en ese instante que se despeja revelando un dragón que era de color purpura brillante y su vientre de color oro puro los 3 cuernos que salían de su cabeza eran apenas un poco más oscuros que su vientre con unos ojos de color amatista al igual que el de spyro que sorprendió a Andrea y phyrra en ese instante el dragón purpura contraataca con unas llamaradas de fuego combinadas con hielo contra el lobo que choca contra la pared en ese instante empieza contraatacar proyectiles en ese instante el dragón purpura crea un muro de rocas para protegerse en ese instante el rompe el muro y lo agarra y lo arroga contra el lobo pero él lo rompe con el puño pero en ese instante es atacado por varios picos de tierra que lo sostiene en ese instante el dragón purpura se le crea un aura purpura tan intenso usa un rugido de convexidad que choca contra el lobo mecánico y lo destruye en ese instante el dragón purpura se dirige a Andrea y phyrra y les habla

-Están bien señoritas dijo el dragón purpura con una voz amable y limpia

-Si estamos bien dijo Andrea intentándose pararse junto a phyrra

-Déjeme ayudarles dijo el dragón al mismo tiempo usa su palma para crear una energía blanca que cubría Andrea y phyrra que las empezaba curara y recuperar energías que les sorprendía

-Como nos curaste me siento mejor dijo Andrea sorprendida al igual que phyrra

-Use curación de luz una técnica del elemento luz bueno ya las ayude me tengo que ir dijo el dragón purpura decaído pero Andrea lo detiene

-Por qué te tienes que ir nos ayudaste dijo Andrea preocupada por el

-Tengo que irme debo encontrar a mi hijo y decirle la verdad de lo que paso y que fui una víctima del señor oscuro y esperar que el me entienda y no me odie por lo que hice cosas malas siendo obligado por el señor oscuro es algo que debo hacer solo dijo el dragón purpura triste en ese instante Andrea interviene

-Podrías decir cómo te llamas y contarnos lo que te paso podríamos ayudarte encontrar a tu hijo dijo Andrea y phyrra animadas ayudarle

-Si les digo a ustedes como me llamo me odiaran y no me ayudaran dijo el dragón triste pero phyrra interviene

-No importa tu eres una buena persona y amable y te ayudaremos sin importar lo que pase dijo phyrra junto Andrea dispuestas ayudarle el dragón purpura veía que ellas eran diferentes y confiables que tal vez sea única forma de encontrar a su hijo

-Bueno les diré mi nombre es malefor el dragón purpura dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a Andrea y phyrra que estaban en persona el dragón que quería destruir el mundo de los dragones pero iban saber la verdad de lo que había pasado realmente

…

Una hora después

Mientras cynder estaba inconsciente sostenida en el aire con unas cadenas en un cuarto oscuro con una sola luz que iluminaba el cuarto ella empieza despertar y nota que tiene varias cadenas que la cubría que la hacían incapaz de moverse en ese instante se fija que Fernando está en el suelo inmóvil

-Fernando está bien dijo cynder preocupada en ese instante oye una voz misteriosa

-No puedes ayudarle está paralizado por el enlace del pecado es un hechizo que paraliza la víctima y matándola a la vez usando la energía de otra víctima dijo la voz misteriosa en las sombras

-Quien eres deja de lastimar a mi amigo dijo cynder enojada

-Lastimar tu eres la causa esas cadenas absorben tus pecados y uso para el hechizo sé quién eres y tu recuerdos te diré mi nombre dijo la criatura antes de parecer en el suelo

-Soy un Nicth mart dijo la criatura revelando con un aspecto asqueroso mescla de mantis y una polilla con rasgos humanoides con dientes enormes con ropa destrozada de estilo japonés con un sombrero chino

-Que quieres dijo cynder furiosa intentándose liberar de las cadenas

-Solo quiero comer además me quiero vengar de tu especie por haberme encerado en este cuarto cuando los mate seré libre dijo nicth marth cuando se puso en el suelo pateando a Fernando y ansioso por comer

-Cynder cuando lo mate iré por tu amado y tu hermanita quiero oírla llorar dijo nicth mart en ese instante cynder se enoja lo que oyó ella empieza rugir una llamarada de veneno que utiliza para romper las cadenas que se suelta cae el suelo desquebrajándolo que alavés espanta nicth mart y esta aterrado

-Era una broma dijo nicth mart asustado al ver a cynder sacando una llamarada oscura en su cuerpo

-Nunca te perdonare al ver hecho daño a mi amigo y que tengas intenciones de herir a mi amado ni menos a mi hermanita es lo más importante pero debo agradecerte me ayudaste a despertar mi elemento de veneno voy acabar contigo rápido y doloroso dijo cynder que a la vez usa una llamarada potente de oscuridad que acaba con nicth mart en ese instante el cuarto se ilumina completamente y se abre una puerta en ese instante va ayudar a Fernando para luego buscar a sus amigos

…...

Mientras spyro y milo estaban cansados por pelear contra monstruos mecánicos y escapar de trampas mortales en ese instante llegan a una cámara hecha de cristal con una puerta hecha de cristal grueso en ese instante spyro trata de destruirla con un rugido de tierra pero sin surtir ningún efecto

-Cómo podremos destruir esta puerta de cristal dijo spyro

-Debe de haber alguna manera de romper este cristal dijo milo observando la puerta para encontrar la forma destruir el cristal en ese instante aparecen Andrea y phyrra en la puerta llaman a spyro y él se alegra de verlos sanos y a salvo

-Spyro quiero que escuches encontramos a alguien y que quiere hablarte de algo importante de acuerdo dijo Andrea haciendo que spyro este confundido

-Está bien dijo spyro aprobando en ese ínstate Andrea llama que pase en ese instante malefor aparece en la puerta haciendo que spyro se ponga en posición de pelea y gruñendo listo para atacar pero Andrea y phyrra se ponen en medio para protegerlo

-Andrea y phyrra que están haciendo saben quién es él dijo spyro molesto pero es parado por milo

-Deben de tener un motivo porque lo están protegiendo no es así dijo milo

-Si tenemos un motivo cuéntales malefor por favor dijo Andrea

-De acuerdo necesito que sepas la verdad spyro dijo malefor con una voz amable haciendo que spyro se tranquilizara pero estaba alerta que podía pasar en ese instante Andrea, phyrra, milo y spyro se sientan para escuchar a malefor su historia

…

El pasado de malefor

Inicio del Flashback

Fui entrenado en mi juventud para ser el guardián supremo y protector del reino dragón fui adiestrado por los guardianes eran fuego, hielo, tierra, rayo, luz, oscuridad, viento me volví diestro en combinar elementos y para resolver problemas políticos al pasar el tiempo conocí un joven humano de color azul sin ningún su nombre era Barry el no recordaba de su vida en ese instante yo pedí a los guardianes que me encargara de él me concedieron ese honor y al pasar los meses el empezaba recordar su pasado que él me contaba en trozos era muy entretenido muy informativo al pasar 2 meses me convertí en maestro y guardián supremo empecé viajar junto a Barry por el reino para dar paz gracias mi hazañas logre crear una era de paz y en esa instante encontré una dragona llamada aurora del elemento luz era una guerrera que pertenecía una guardia nos enamoramos y casamos al pasar el tiempo tuvimos un huevo purpura estaba tan feliz por eso le pedí a Barry que fuera el padrino de nuestro hijo parecía que mi vida era perfecta pero no duro un día un sombra oscura pe posesiono luche para liberarme pero él era tan fuerte no podía liberarme en ese instante me controlo inicio la guerra y destruyendo mi vida esa sobra oscura me obligo hacer cosas horribles el ataco a mi esposa la dejo herida y yo sufría al verla sin poder ayudarla en ese instante Barry agarra el huevo y lucha contra mi junto los guardianes cuando me enseraron no volví a saber de mi esposa y mi hijo al estar atrapado en la dimensión oscura supe quién me controlaba era eskol un ser oscuro que quería controlar los 2 mundos pasaron 116 años hasta que regrese al reino del dragón para presenciar el fin de mi mundo perdí la esperanza pero en ese momento spyro y cynder aparecieron para enfrentarme al ver spyro comprendí que estabas vivo recupere mi esperanza y empecé luchar para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo haciendo lo posible para que no usara todos mis poderes cuando la pelea había terminado los antiguos dragones purpuras intervinieron me metieron al núcleo del planeta para purificarme y liberarme del control oscuro y hacerme inmune a su control entonces ellos me dejaron en la tierra para ayudar a mi hijo y poderme redimir alguna manera

Fin del flashback

…..

Después en estos días he estado ayudando gente inocente siendo amenazada por dark skull sin que ellos sepan de mi existencia estado dijo malefor haciendo que spyro, milo estuvieran sin palabra alguna spyro se fija en Andrea y phyrra con cara de que está diciendo la verdad spyro habla con curiosidad

-Aurora como era dijo spyro nervioso y curioso en ese instante malefor contesta

-Ella era valiente que siempre se arriesgaría por proteger los demás y a la vez muy cariñosa con los demás era una esposa extraordinaria eres muy parecido a ella tienes un corazón tan noble como ella tan bondadoso dijo malefor desanimado y triste que hiso preocupar spyro

-Yo soy débil un pésimo guardián no pude proteger el reino de los dragones ni a su esposa ni a su hijo te hice daño a ti y a tu mama no pude estar contigo para caminaras, te apoyara, te diera ánimo, te enseñara el mundo soy un fracaso de padre si me odias lo entenderé porque soy… dijo malefor en ese instante es interrumpido cuando spyro lo abraza con fuerza

-Yo no te odio ya no ahora sé que no fuiste el que causo esos males que fuiste obligado hacerlo tú fuiste un guardián que daba la paz que querías protegernos y que me ayudaste luchaste contra el señor oscuro que te controlaba para salvarme y a cynder gracias y a la vez saber que tengo una familia y un papa dijo spyro sacando algunas lágrimas en ese instante malefor sonrió mientras lloraba y envolvió sus alas alrededor del cuerpo de spyro devolviéndole el brazo

-Estoy feliz estar contigo y a la vez orgulloso de ti mi pequeño dragón purpura dijo malefor contento en ese instante milo interrumpe

-No quiero arruinar el momento conmovedor pero hay que salir de aquí dijo milo haciendo que spyro y malefor dejaron de abrasarse para concentrarse a la situación que estaban en ese instante se fija en Andrea y se dirige hacia ella y le pregunta

-Tengo una idea Andrea tiene los mismo poderes que cynder si despierta el poder de miedo podría crear grito de miedo con ese poder podríamos romper el cristal y poder pasar dijo spyro emocionado

-Spyro no sé si pueda solo puedo despertar elementos si estamos en peligro no sé si pueda dijo Andrea preocupada

-Te puedo ayudar a despertarlo recuerda yo fui un maestro elemental te puedo enseñar dijo malefor dispuesto ayudarla

-Primero cierra tus ojos luego sigue mis indicaciones de mi voz de acuerdo dijo malefor

-Estas seguro de esto dijo Andrea no confiada

-Vamos deja que mi papa te ayude dijo spyro animándola

-No nos vamos enojar si fallas de acuerdo creemos en ti dijo phyrra animándola

-Tu puedes confiamos en ti dijo milo animándola en ese instante Andrea da un respiro y cierra los ojos en ese instante malefor habla

-Despeja tu mente concentra tu poder y empieza liberarlo dale forma se uno con tu ser ahora libéralo dijo malefor en ese instante Andrea abre sus ojos y hace un rugido de miedo tan fuerte que destruye el cristal para crear una entrada a la siguiente sección

-Bien hecho Andrea ya tenemos comino dijo phyrra abrazándola por un buen trabajo

-Creo que es hora de irnos dijo malefor en ese instante spyro junto Andrea, phyrra y milo estaban listo para seguir continuando en ese instante siguieron caminando por varios pasillos buscando cynder y Fernando

…

-mientras cynder ayudaba a Fernando se habían recuperado de estar inconsciente lo saca la sala pero ellos no sabían que alguien los vigilaba con un aspecto de polilla

-dios mío tuve suerte de convertirme en una polilla casi me mata esa dragona loca dijo nicth mart tranquilizándose

-pero al menos soy libre que debo hacer esa dragona es poderosa además tiene un poder mágico que no ha descubierto y lo peor es que su hermana sea igual que ella dijo mart pensando una idea

-tengo que buscar a la dragona baba yaga que me ayude destruirla dijo mart sonriendo maliciosamente

-pero primero tengo que salir de aquí dijo el mart antes de salir el salón para buscar una salida y preparar su venganza

…

En eses instante spyro junto a sus compañeros llegaron una sala donde estaba la orbe del rayo en un pedestal antes que hicieran algo el techo se revienta creando una capa de humo gigante que spyro y los demás se cubren del humo cuando se despeja revelando a 2 sujetos parados uno de ellos tenía un traje de negro completo que cubría su cuerpo con un casco negro se notaba que era una chica por su aspecto el otro sujeto sostenía la orbe eléctrica con su mano derecha era una criatura humanoide con aspecto de zorrillo era flaco pero uno de sus brazos era esqueléticos una de sus piernas era esquelético que llevaba una máscara en la cara con unos tubos que conectaba un tanque amarillo y a la vez se notaba que su piel estaba podrida con un atuendo azteca con una espada azteca con marcas de sangre en sus muñequeras tenía unas cadenas rotas que sonreía en ese instante malefor se pone delante de spyro para protegerlo

Que pasa papa conoces estos sujetos dijo spyro curioso

Solo conozco uno ese es peste el alquimista oscuro uno de los generales oscuros además es un maniático a él no hay que bajar la guardia si va acompañado debe ser un enemigo para destruirnos dijo malefor a spyro en ese instante ese interrumpido

Valla valla malefor y spyro juntos no me lo puedo creer esto es un mal chiste dijo peste insultando

Tu eres phyrra, milo y Andrea dijo peste riendo maliciosamente haciendo que Andrea se preocupara como el enemigo sabia su nombre

Como sabes nuestros nombres dijo milo sacando revolver apuntando la cabeza de peste

Ella es un cambiante una criatura que puede adquirir cualquier forma habiendo toca a ese ser vivo y es ella que los ha espiado desde mucho tiempo ella fue la que nos dijo des su plan del éxodo y el contraataque de Inglaterra y me ha contado quienes son cada uno y especialmente a ti Andrea dijo peste que a la vez agarraba Andrea para traerla con el haciendo que los demás se alteren

Suelta a ella que quieres realmente dijo spyro molesto y listo para pelear para ayudar Andrea

Solo me divierto dijo peste que a la vez le lamia la cara de Andrea

Que asqueroso eres te voy acabar pedazo de basura dijo Andrea molesta liberándose de peste

Yo pedazo de basura pero en realidad ellos son los pedazos de basura dijo peste riendo

Que quieres decir dijo Andrea confundida

Spyro y Fernando saben quién es el asesino de tus padres y lo están protegiendo de ti si fuera yo los destruiría con toda mi ira no crees dijo peste

Es mentira spyro y Fernando no están protegiendo un asesino de mis papas no es así spyro dijo Andrea confiada se fija en spyro para descubrir la horrible verdad al ver la cara de spyro dudando en ese instante empieza darle un dolor de cabeza y grita a la vez

Andrea yo y Fernando pensamos que era mejor que nos supieras esto podría lastimarte dijo spyro pero es interrumpido

Me mintieron dijo Andrea molesta

Además yo sé quién fue el asesino de tus padres y es conocido como el verdugo y su nombre Alfredo tu tío y él ha planeado matarte cuando tenga oportunidad dijo peste contento y riendo

No lo escuches Andrea él está alterando la realidad pero escucha dijo spyro pero es interrumpido

Cállate ustedes me mienten todos la única que puedo confiar en cynder todos los demás son mis enemigos y destruiré mi tío hare que su nombre sea borrado en la historia grito Andrea y llorando en ese instante empezaba liberar un aura negra que a la vez sacaba rayos creada por la decepción y tristeza de saber que spyro y Fernando haberle ocultado sobre el asesino de sus padres en ese instante cada vez sus dientes se hacían más afilados y su cuerpo empezaba cubrir todo de negro oscuro y sus ojos blancos sacando algunas lágrimas rugiendo de ira

Andrea cálmate por favor no dejes que el modo berserker te controle por favor te puedo explicar dijo spyro tratando de calmarla

Demasiado tarde para ustedes en esta esquina Andrea la oscura junto al terror del cielo dijo peste modo de réferi

De que estas hablando dijo spyro confundido lo que dijo peste

Mira spyro la chica dijo phyrra señalando haciendo que spyro, milo, malefor se fijen a la chica que empezaba convertirse una copia de cynder con colores invertido su piel era blanca, su vientre y alas de color negro sus ojos eran rojos que se junta Andrea

Que empiece el espectáculo dijo peste riendo en ese instante spyro, malefor, milo, phyrra se preparan para pelear contra las dragonas y con la misión de rescatar a Andrea

…

En la isla blanca

Me alegro que hayas venido necesito que me hagas un favor dijo ignitius preocupado

Te voy a dar información muy importante es primordial que ayudes a spyro, cynder, Fernando, Andrea, sparx y malefor le des esta información para la supervivencia de la humanidad abriré un fisura pequeña que te llevara a la ubicación donde están te advierto no hay marcha atrás de acuerdo aceptas esta misión dijo ignitius

De acuerdo ayudare dijo hunter un guepardo humanoide con arcos y flecha con una capa roja

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Perdón la tardanza es que me estoy actualizando mi horario de estudios**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa eso no se lo esperaban verdad bum**_

 _ **Malefor es un personaje como un villano final en el juego de la leyenda de spyro la fuerza del dragón para la consola ps2**_

 _ **En unos pocos días surgirá la segunda parte**_

 _ **El especial de Halloween es un universo alterno no está relacionado con esta historia**_

"el reto de la esperanza es vencer la corrupción _capítulo 18 laberinto del rayo parte 2: cynder vs el terror del cielo y cree en tus amigos andrea"_


	19. laberinto parte 2

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 18** **laberinto del rayo parte 2: cynder vs el terror del cielo y cree en tus amigos Andrea**

En la zona arqueológica Alexander hace un descubrió en unos pergaminos

-Vengan aquí esto parece un registro dijo Alexander sosteniendo un pergamino viejo llamando a sus estudiantes junto algunos trabajadores

-Dice que el mundo se enfrentó a los 5 generales oscuros que trajeron guerra, peste, hambre y muerte y la oscuridad eterna pero un día un el rey dragón junto a sus compañeros lucharon contra ellos en la gran guerra dijo Alexander pero se detiene de repente

-Parece que algunas palabras están desgastadas bueno voy a leer el otro pergamino dijo Alexander en ese instante checaba el pergamino lo espanto tanto al leer lo que decía

-Hay que contactar a milo y a los demás el laberinto es una trampa que podría destruir la humanidad dijo Alexander espantado asustando los trabajadores y estudiantes muy preocupados por el comportamiento en ese instante un portal se abre al frente del templo sin que nadie se percatara en el portal aparece hunter en ese instante se mete en el templo corriendo para llegar a spyro y los demás y dar le el mensaje de ignitius

…...

En ese instante Andrea ataca una llamarada de oscura contra spyro y sus compañeros pero ellos lo esquivan en ese instante el terror del cielo ataca agarrando spyro y azotando contra el suelo con fuerza en ese instante milo usa sus pistolas contra el terror del cielo para ayudar spyro logra darle lastimándola

-Bien al menos sé que eres una copia barata de cynder esto no hubiera lastimado a ella dijo milo para molestar al terror del cielo pero ella crea un tornado de viento para protegerse que ala ves un rugido de miedo creando picos de cristal de color vino que iban contra el pero milo contraataca usando las pistolas para romper los picos junto phyrra que contraatacaba con llamaradas de fuego pero el terror del cielo esquivaba sin disolver el tornado en ese instante spyro contraataca con llamarada de fuego contra el terror del cielo pero ella lo esquiva en ese instante Andrea ataca con rugido de veneno contra spyro pero en ese instante crea un muro de rocas para protegerse en ese momento el veneno impacta el muro de rocas empezaba disolverse de repente Andrea rompe el muro de roca usando su cola ella usa sus puños contra spyro pero el contraataca usando sus puños empiezan golpearse sin darse por vencido en ese instante peste transforma su brazo en picos listo para disparar pero en ese instante malefor lo intercepta usa su garra para aplastar la mano de peste haciendo que el sienta dolor

-Tu oponente soy yo ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi hijo cabron dijo malefor molesto listo para pelear

-así quieres jugar sufrirás por esto insecto dijo peste que a la vez sacaba unos tubos de ensayo que ala ves se quitaba el tanque de respiración para beberlo en ese instante empieza crecer y crea una cola de cocodrilo le crese cuernos de rinoceronte su torso y brazos de gorila con piernas de dragón y cabeza de dragón y boca de araña monstruosa volviéndose musculoso teniendo el mismo tamaño que malefor que a la vez le creciendo 4 alas de águila cubriéndose de metal gris con ojos rojos en ese solo quedando taparrabo azteca con su espada en ese instante el empieza golpear a malefor en la cara varias veces ocasionando que saque sangre pero malefor no se rinde agarra a peste y lo empieza golpear con patas y puñetazos y ataques de fuego a la vez pero peste no recibía ningún daño al estar cubierto de metal en ese instante peste contraataca con picos de hierro contra malefor en ese instante malefor se aparta para evitar el ataque de picos de acero en ese instante el salta usa una taque de golpe terrestre contra peste rompiendo los suelos del laberinto en línea recta que a la ves hacia que peste es golpeado por malefor por un intento de dañarlo los suelos creando un túnel en ese instante cynder junto a Fernando iban pasando por un pasillo pero en ese instante malefor y peste pelándose atraviesa el pasillo cayéndose al suelo y atravesándolo siguiendo cayendo hasta desaparecer

-Cynder que fue eso dijo Fernando confundido que acaba de pasar

-No lo sé pero parase que allá sido ha creado un túnel y una posible salir de este laberinto y encontrar nuestros amigos de acuerdo dijo cynder animado que ala ves Fernando estaba de acuerdo en ese instante cynder y Fernando empiezan a volar hacia arriba para buscar una salida mientras spyro usa su llamarada de fuego contra terror del cielo en ese ínstate ella contraataca con llamarada oscura que choca la llamarada de spyro ocasionando un humo grande en ese instante spyro no puede ver por culpa del humo en ese instante es atacado por ráfagas de viento en ese instante spyro lo esquiva pero en ese momento el terror del cielo aparece por detrás de spyro atacándolo con rugido de miedo paralizando a spyro en ese momento ella empieza golpearlo varias veces lastimando spyro en ese instante usa un rugido eléctrico en sí mismo para lastimarse y liberase del efecto del miedo que a la vez se aparta el terror del cielo

-Vaya así que sabes cómo regresar la acción dijo el terror del cielo falso

-Al menos yo tengo experiencia a diferencia de ti cambiante que intenta copiar a cynder dijo spyro molestando al cambiante en ese instante ella contraataca ráfagas de viento combinadas con rugido de veneno contra spyro que le da directo lastimándolo

En ese instante Erik y Bentley pasaba en una cámara en ese momento el techo se rompe cayendo un dragón purpura adulto golpeando contra un monstruo con partes de bestias cubierto de metal la criatura se levanta y le dice

-Eso es lo que tienes malefor dijo peste riendo a la vez usa su espada que golpea en el suelo creando estalactitas saliendo por el suelo las paredes que chocan contra malefor creando un muro de humo peste pensando que lo había asesinado en es ínstate cuando el humo se despeja revela a malefor usando una armadura de roca combinada con fuego que ala ves enviste a peste que logra darle sacándole el aire pero a peste no le hace ningún daño a su armadura empiezan a darse golpes patadas y golpes de cola que a la vez Erik y Bentley se sorprendía esta batalla sin saber a quién es el bueno o el malo en ese instante que malefor usa sus rugido fuego y tierra mesclado contra el pero sin ningún efecto contra peste que solo reía y a la vez se hacía más musculoso

-Ha ha eres un tonto cada vez me hago más fuerte con cada golpe mi armadura me hace invisible y más fuerte si no tuviera mi armadura estaría en problemas dijo peste que alavés usa su espada azteca cubriéndose de llamaradas de fuego que golpea fuertemente varias veces contra malefor ocasionando que se lastime y sacando sangre por la nariz y en la boca incapaz de defenderse y lo arroja contra la pared cayendo intentándose levantarse

-Fue divertido me gustaría tener tu cabeza como trofeo dijo peste apuntando con su brazo saliendo algunas espinas listo para atacar en ese instante es golpeado en la cabeza haciendo que se moleste

-Quien me está arrojando piedras como un cavernícola grito peste molesto

-Aquí cabeza hueca dijo Erik agarrando unas piedras en el suelo junto Bentley que a la vez le arrojaban para atraer la atención de peste para que malefor se paraba aun tambaleando

-Déjeme adivinar son unos papanatas eso no me lastimara dijo peste confiado en ese instante Erik se le cambia sus ojos a color amatista a la vez ataca con su espada cubierta de fuego que ataca contra peste

-Eso no funcionara dijo peste confiado en ese instante él es golpeado en el pecho con la espada de fuego quebrajando su armadura a la vez se aparta de Erik

-Que pasa es imposible mi armadura está hecha de mitril el metal más fuerte que existe dijo peste confundido con su armadura estaba quebrajándose

-Te diré una cosa mi espada esta hecho del mismo material que tu cuerpo dijo Erik golpeando a peste varias veces junto a Bentley que le ayuda a golpear a peste en las partes quebradas para romperlo más en ese instante peste grita liberándose de Erik y Bentley empujándolos contra la pared en ese momento peste pensaba que se había liberado es atacado por malefor

-Garra de tierra destructora dijo malefor usando su garra cubierta de rocas como una armadura rompiendo la armadura de peste por completo

-No no nunca me hagan esto dijo peste intentándose defender con la espada pero malefor agarra su espada y la rompe en ese instante malefor ataca con llamaradas de fuego mesclado de agua creando agua hirviendo que le da directo contra peste que lo empieza lastimar malefor lo embiste y empieza golpear varias veces contra el suelo haciendo que peste empiece a lastimar en ese instante malefor lo agarra

-Estas acabado dijo malefor dándole varios golpes contra peste ocasionado que él tenga varias heridas y sacando sangre en la boca le da un golpe final que le da de lleno contra peste haciendo que el suelte la orbe que cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que peste cae empieza encogerse y recuperar su forma de zorrillo humanoide flaco inconsciente en ese instante malefor empieza jadear de cansancio cae en el suelo en ese momento Erik junto Bentley van ayudar a malefor

Mientras spyro empezaba estar lastimado por los ataques del cambiante que se hacía cada vez más fuerte en ese instante spyro enviste a terror del cielo pero ella lo esquiva y a la vez salta sobre spyro tirándolo y lastimándolo en ese instante el intenta levantarse pero el terror del cielo lo impide parase

-Se acabó el juego dragón purpura dijo el terror del cielo que a la vez preparaba su ataque para matar a spyro pero en ese instante aparece cynder y le da un golpe en la cara del terror del cielo que la empuja contra la pared en ese momento cynder junto a Fernando ayuda spyro levantarse

-Spyro que ha pasado aquí dijo cynder preocupada al ver spyro lastimado

-ella es un cambiante y adquirido tu aspecto y se hace llamar el terror del cielo además corrompieron Andrea junto a peste phyrra y milo están luchando contra Andrea para liberarla dijo spyro

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ella dijo cynder confiada

-Pero cynder dijo spyro preocupado

-Necesito que te lleves a Fernando y que ayuden a milo y phyrra para detener a mi hermanita y sálvenla por favor dijo cynder dispuesta luchar contra el terror del cielo haciendo que spyro tenga fe

-Procura ganar por favor de acuerdo dijo spyro antes de irse junto a Fernando para ayudar a milo y a phyrra

-Así que eres el nuevo terror del cielo no mejor te llamo blanca dijo cynder

-Soy mejor que tú además dijo el terror del cielo pero es interrumpida por cynder

-Vasta de charlas es hora de patearme mi trasero dijo cynder molestando al terror del cielo que la hiso enojar ataca a cynder con un puñetazo en la cara de cynder pero eso no inmuta en ella hace que el terror del cielo se altere

-Ya empezaste no sentí nada es mi turno dijo cynder sonriendo agarra al terror del cielo y le empieza dar patadas y a la vez azotándola en ese instante se separa empieza dar ráfagas de viento con rugido de oscuridad pero cynder lo esquiva y embiste con fuerza contra el terror de cielo que la lastima en ese instante hace un rugido de miedo para desorientar a cynder que logra haciendo que se aparta

-Hay eso duele no sabía que cantabas horrible dijo cynder molestando al terror del cielo

-Cállate grito el terror del cielo con rugido de viento contra ella en ese instante cynder crea un tornado de viento para protegerse en ese instante vuela rápido y agarra al terror del cielo le empieza dar golpes al igual al terror del cielo estaban parejas con cada golpe en ese instante cynder le habla

-Estamos parejas eso parece dijo cynder haciendo molestar al terror de cielo haciendo que ella le dé un cachetada fuerte

-Yo soy mejor grito el terror del cielo pero cynder le devuelve la cachetada

-Eres una imitación de mi este juego se acabó ahora veras mi poder dijo cynder usando un rugido de viento para separase de ella en ese instante ella habla

-No sentí nada dijo el terror del cielo pero de repente empieza espantarse lo que ve un aura purpura saliendo de cynder el terror del cielo intenta retroceder pero choca con una pared en la espalda

-Rugido four elemet worrior dijo cynder asiendo un rugido mesclando veneno , miedo, viento, oscuridad creando un rugido de color plateado que va directo hacia el terror del cielo pero ella contraataca con llamarada oscura que choca el rugido de cynder en ese instante el rugido que se diera una de ellas iba perder en ese instante estaban parejas pero en ese momento el rugido de cynder aumento con más intensidad haciendo que la llamarada de oscuridad estaba cediendo en ese instante el cámbiate tiene una solo pensamiento único

-"he perdido contra ella" en ese instante le da a ella completamente chocándola varias paredes hasta sacarla del laberinto haciendo que cynder ganara

-Esto fue muy sub realista si soy sincera dijo cynder en ese instante se dirige para unirse con spyro cuando se reúne ve a spyro y los demás lastimado y a su hermanita como un animal salvaje atacado a un Fernando lastimado herido sin detenerse pero Fernando pelea contra ella para liberarla y la agarra de los hombros

-Andrea por favor regresa en ti tú no eres así dijo Fernando en ese instante Andrea le muerde el brazo de Fernando asiendo que el grite de dolor para agarrarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo luego usar su rugido de viento fuerte él lo esquiva pero esta lastimado por la mordedura de ella cae al suelo en ese instante Andrea va usar un rugido de oscuridad en ese instante Fernando oye una voz

-Ayúdame por favor dijo Andrea con una voz baja sacado unas lágrimas saliendo en la cara de Andrea antes que Fernando reaccionara unos tentáculos mecánicos agarra Andrea metiéndola en un cristal blanco que salía del suelo y cuando se introdujo empezó a temblar en ese instante spyro, milo, phyrra, junto a Fernando empiezan apararse se junta con cynder en ese instante milo recibe un mensaje de su comunicador y él contesta

-Mande dijo milo

-Dígame que no allá tocado el orbe del rayo por favor dijo Alexander preocupado

-Qué pasa si ya fue tocado dijo milo

-Les diré en pocas palabras están adentro del colosal talos maquina viviente grito Alexander

-Que quieres decir que estamos adentro de un colosal dijo milo alterado

-Talos antes fue dédalo cuando murió su hijo el uso el libro de los monstruos que lo convirtió un colosal maquina con forma humanoide que trato destruir la humanidad pero fue detenido por el rey dragón lo convirtieron en un laberinto para contenerlo y con la orbe eléctrica evitaba que se activara cuando se active buscara una fuente de energía para activarse cuando se allá activado atacara china para vengarse luego de eso el mundo entero para detenerlo deben destruir su manos pies dentro de la maquinaria interna hay quitar su fuente a la vez para que sea destruido dijo Alexander antes que la comunicación se interrumpiera haciendo que spyro, Andrea, milo, phyrra se preocupara

-Alexander respondes te estoy perdiendo dijo milo tratándose de comunicar en ese instante malefor regresa junto a Erik junto a Bentley en ese instante empieza temblar fuertemente el laberinto empieza con figurarse internamente que a la ves el cristal que tenía capturada Andrea se convertía una especie de corazón hecho de un cristal resistente ataque externos mientras en el exterior el laberinto se empieza levantar destruyendo la base de dark skull al mismo tiempo el helicóptero de boswik estaba saliendo para salvarse de la destrucción en el proceso levantando adquiriendo el aspecto de un gigante mecánico humanoide monstruoso de un tamaño 60 metros con un aspecto de gladiador con un casco romano hecho de bronce empieza a gritar fuerte y empieza caminar lentamente dirigiéndose a china para destruirlo en ese instante cynder intenta destruir el cristal para salvar Andrea pero sin ningún resultado

-Tenemos que ayudarle por favor grito cynder intentando golpear el cristal pero es detenida por spyro

-Lo sé pero hay que detener a talos antes que destruya china y a la vez salvar Andrea dijo spyro tratando de animarla

-Tiene razón dijo malefor atrayendo la atención de cynder al igual que Fernando

-Pero como dijo cynder sorprendida y confundida

-Te lo digo más tarde lo que ha pasado lo importante es encontrar las maquinarias de las manos y pies dijo spyro en ese instante aparecen unos cuervos mecánicos sacando electricidad que se dirigía para atacar a ellos en ese instante una flechas aparecen destruyendo a los cuervos mecánicos en ese instante spyro y sus compañeros se fijan donde provino las flechas ven guepardo humanoide con arcos y flecha con una capa roja que spyro y cynder reconocen inmediatamente

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos dijo hunter

-Hunter que estás haciendo aquí y como llegaste a esta dimensión dijo spyro curioso

-No hay tiempo para contarles como he llegado pero se dónde están las fuentes están protegidas por criaturas mecánicas dijo hunter

-De acuerdo yo te acompaño junto Bentley, Erik, milo, phyrra para destruir las fuentes de energía mientras spyro, cynder y Fernando rescatan a Andrea de acuerdo dijo malefor todos estuvieron de acuerdo a sí que hunter con su grupo fueron a destruir las fuentes de poder mientras spyro, cynder y Fernando buscaban una forma de liberar a Andrea del cristal en ese instante Fernando se le ocurrió una idea

-Spyro, cynder usaran su energía de convexidad en mi para seré una especie de batería y engañar a talos para que me absorba para poder rescatar Andrea dijo Fernando dispuesto salvarla

-Te daré mi energía para que entres y salves a mi hermanita y la rescates de su modo berserker no quiero que se corrompa por favor te lo encargo dijo cynder dispuesta ayudar a Fernando

-Yo también sálvala dijo spyro dispuesto para ayudarlo en ese instante spyro y cynder ponen sus palmas encima de Fernando empiezan a canalizar para dar energías a Fernando que empieza brillar un aura de morada en ese instante un tentáculo agarra a Fernando y lo mete en el cristal spyro y cynder esperando que el plan de Fernando tenga éxito mientras talos empieza agarrar rocas gigantes en el suelo y las arroja en la muralla china intentándola romper en ese instante el equipo de hunter se dividió y cada una se fue a una extremidad malefor y Erik al brazo derecho, phyrra en el brazo izquierdo, hunter en el pie derecho y Bentley en el pie izquierdo cuando llegaron su punto vieron que la fuente de energía eran unos engranes de color plateado que se distinguía le daba poder a la maquina viviente en ese instante unas bestias maquinas aparecieron y atacaron hunter y los demás empezaron atacar las criaturas para llegar a su objetivo

Mientras Fernando abre los ojos y lo que ve es un espacio de color rojo carmesí y ala ves nota que flotara si estuviera en agua pero él podía respirar en ese instante el empezó a nadar intentando buscar a Andrea hasta que la encuentra a ella aun en modo berserker cubierta de color negro completo con garras y dientes afilados a un con unos ojos completamente blandos decaída sostenida con unas cadenas conectadas a un talos del tamaño de un humano con los ojos cerrados

-Andrea estoy aquí dijo Fernando para atraer la atención de ella

-Fernando dijo Andrea fijándose en el

-Vine a rescatarte dijo Fernando que iba nadando directa para salvarla en ese instante talos abre los ojos agarra las cadenas y las pone en el suelo sujetándolas y se pone al frente de Fernando

-Apártate vengo a salvar Andrea no te pongas en medio dijo Fernando listo para pelear

-Ha ha crees que puedas vencer a talos el poderoso además esa dragoncita no quiere ser rescatada eso parece dijo talos que leda un puñetazo tirando al suelo

-Es mentira ella no piensa así dijo Fernando escupiendo la sangre de su boca por el golpe

-Fernando es verdad lo que dice no quiero irme de aquí pertenezco dijo Andrea triste sacando algunas lágrimas sorprendiendo a Fernando

-As oído a la dama quiere quedarse así que lárgate dijo talos pateando a Fernando del estómago arrojándolo a la pared aun así Fernando se levanta

-Andrea porque no quieres venir conmigo explícamelo dijo Fernando preocupado

-Mírame soy un monstruo te ataque a los demás quería destruirlos por una verdad además mírame estoy corrompida nunca me curare soy una amenaza que pasa si mato alguien o peor mato a mi hermana y a ti nunca me lo perdonaría soy alguien que merece morir solo sirvo como batería y siempre estaré sola grito Andrea llorando de tristeza haciendo que Fernando se dirige a ella pero es detenido por talos

-Ya oíste ella es una batería me ayudara destruir china luego el mundo en estos momentos yo estoy destruyendo se defensa ahora en estos instantes mis máquinas están pelando contra mis intrusos que intentan destruir mi fuentes están acabados dijo talos agarrando a Fernando con varios puñetazos contra Fernando que a la vez no se defendía haciendo que Andrea se preocupara

-Porque no te defiendes dijo talos agarrando el cuello de Fernando mal herido

-Porque quiero pelear con la dragona que amo para acabar contigo dijo Fernando haciendo reír a talos

-Valla eres un tonto dijo talos en ese instante lo choca en el suelo con fuerza aplastándolo

-Fernando defiéndete ahora no te preocupes por mi dijo Andrea triste y preocupada

-Andrea yo vine ayudarte no importa lo que pase te voy a salvar dijo Fernando tratándose de parar que consigue tirando a talos

-Tu hermana, spyro esperan que te rescate por que te quieren eres muy importante para ellos al igual que yo somos una familia dijo Fernando en ese instante talos lo patea chocando contra el suelo a la vez Fernando saliendo sangre por la boca y a la vez parándose

-Además nuestros amigos tratan detener esta cosa para que podamos salvarte te quieren confían en ti no puedes decepcionarles ellos esperan que vengas y nos ayudes destruir esta basura caminante dijo Fernando siendo golpeado por un puño de talos

-A quien le dices basura insecto dijo talos furioso y Fernando se sigue parando

-Yo te amo creo en ti todos creemos en ti dijo Fernando asiendo que Andrea se conmueva y llenándole valor y confianza en sí misma en ese instante talos se pone al frente de él y a la vez en el pecho de talos aparece la orbe eléctrica

-Te voy a callar con la orbe eléctrica la conseguí en el suelo cuando era un laberinto muere insecto dijo talos apunto de arrojar rayos a Fernando mal herido en ese instante Andrea con sus fuerzas rompe las cadenas con la fuerza adquirida del valor de Fernando usa su vuelo mesclado con el viento para tener velocidad que derriba a talos que choca contra el suelo salvando a Fernando se dirige hacia el que ala ves Andrea recupera su colores verdaderos volviendo a la normalidad

-Andrea as vuelto a la normalidad y regrésate a ser azul dijo Fernando alegre parándose al ver Andrea a la normalidad

-Que formas extrañas de salvar a una damita tienes dijo Andrea coqueteándole

-Eso es verdad dijo Fernando besando Andrea apasionadamente en ese instante talos ataca

-Mueran ustedes grito talos en ese instante Fernando deja de besar a Andrea se en foca en talos saca un rugido de color verde oscuro que le da a talos y lo daña empujándolo contra el suelo

-Fernando que acabas de hacer dijo Andrea sorprendida

-Creo que despertado mi elemento tierra por protegerte te lo agradezco que estés conmigo dijo Fernando feliz

-Vamos me vas a sonrojar dijo Andrea contenta en ese instante talos grita

-Cállense tontos los destruiré a ambos dijo talos sacando chispas en el cuerpo

-Vaya que modales me pones de malas mira esto dijo Andrea que a la vez en sus garras se creaba un cristal rojo vino en sus garras lista para pelear que sorprendió a Fernando

-Vaya Andrea que acabas de hacer dijo Fernando curioso

-Es mi poder de miedo lo he despertado hace poco y además mi hermana me dijo como crear las garras de terror si obtenía el poder miedo te gusta lo que vez dijo Andrea contenta

-Claro que si vamos luchar con nuestra nuevas habilidades de acuerdo dijo Fernando animado

-Claro que si dijo Andrea animada

-Cállense ustedes tortolos dijo talos levantando sus brazos para golpearlos pero en ese instante Fernando Andrea con sus puños juntos golpean el pecho de talos con fuerza que lo chocan contra el suelo en ese instante talos se para e intenta darles golpes pero ambos dragones esquivan alegremente que a la vez usan sus rugidos de tierra y mido combinados que dan a talos lastimándolo y el grita tapándose los oídos que a la vez Fernando le arranca la orbe del pecho al mismo tiempo Andrea ataca con sus garras contra talos hiriéndolo y lastimándolo y sacando aceite debes de sangre y el grita de dolor

-Eso duele grita talos en ese instante Andrea y Fernando aparecen al frente de el

-Esto te va doler mucho más brabucón dijo Andrea sonriendo junto a Fernando dan un golpe de puños de tierra y miedo ala veza que le dan en la quijada de talos lo sacan volando con una fuerza que rompe el cristal sale disparado y a la vez arrancando la cabeza del colosal y cayendo al desierto de gobi al instante en ese momento el colosal se detiene su avance al igual que las maquinas pelaban hunter y su equipo de detenía en ese momento hunter con los demás tiene la oportunidad de atacar las fuentes en ese instante atacan los engranes de energía destruyéndolas ocasionando que el colosal se derrumba en el suelo en medio de la muralla china en ese instante hunter y sus compañeros se alegraron al detener al colosal mientras cynder y spyro ven como el cristal se rompe revelando a Fernando junto Andrea normal ambos sosteniendo la orbe de la electricidad en ese instante cynder se dirige a ella y la abraza fuerte mente

-Me preocupaste no me vuelvas hacer algo así por fas dijo cynder sacando algunas lágrimas de alegría contenta al ver recuperado Andrea

-lo prometo hermana que no lo volveré hacer te quiero mucho dijo Andrea sacando unas lágrimas de alegría haber vuelto en ese instante spyro está contento al ver a cynder feliz junto a su hermana se dirige a Fernando

-Bien hecho amigo dijo spyro poniendo su puño

-Claro que si amigo dijo Fernando poniendo su puño para chocar el puño después de un rato salieron del colosal victoriosos

Pasaron unos minutos mientras hunter con los demás salían del cuerpo del colosal caído vieron a spyro junto a cynder, Fernando, Andrea y a la ves Andrea sosteniendo la orbe eléctrica prueba de que habían salvado Andrea de la corrupción de peste en ese instante sus compañeros contentos se dirigen para reunirse con ellos para felicitarlo con esta hazaña estaban cada vez más cerca de la meta para volver a casa

…...

Mientras en las ruinas de la base dark skull que quedó destruida se veía un cráter grade y pedestales de roca que eran 7 en medio estaba un cristal oscuro adentro de él había un ser una apariencia que su piel es de color naranja los ojos rojos con un rostro humano tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza el de en medio era más grande que los otros con pelo blanco tiene un tamaño de 3 metros y largo y que llevaba en el cuello un collar con un diamante rojo a la vez llevando un armadura negra con una capa roja en ese instante el helicóptero aterrizo bajando krausler junto boswik en ese instante aparece un gas amarillo al frente de ellos que adquiere el aspecto físico era peste modo bestia hibrida cargando a talos de tamaño humano y al terror del cielo

-Parece que nuestro plan función no es así dijo boswik

-Si funciono piensan que me vencieron solo me deje ganar solo e usando 15% de mi poder en esa pelea pero debo admitir que no esperaba que rompiera mi armadura de mitril pero valió la pena encontrarlo para nuestros planes dijo peste con una sonrisa malévola

-Es verdad esto vale más que esa orbe solo nosotros 2 dominaremos las 2 dimensiones dijo boswik que a la vez confunde a krausler

-Que quieres decir solo los 2 dijo krausler en ese instante es atravesado en el pecho por la cola de peste y krausler escupe sangre

-Debes saber que nunca te considere mi socio además me sirves más como llave para liberarlo necesito 7 sacrificios que representen los pecados capitales por suerte tu eres la representación de gula adiós krausler dijo boswik a la vez que peste le quita la cola de krausler cae muerto al cráter cerca de un pilar que se ilumina de rojo sangre

-Bien solo nos falta 6 sacrificios más para liberarlo vamos peste es hora de que regresemos a la base para que inicie la siguiente fase del plan dijo boswik al vez junto peste se iban en el helicóptero llevando a talos y terror del cielo cuando se fueron empezó a llover un rayo enorme choca el cristal revelando un pedestal que decía el rey demonio ripto el destructor del cielo y la tierra en ese momento un mal empezaba a despertar que daría problemas en un futuro a spyro y sus amigos

…

Mientras en unas islas cerca de Australia descansaba en la playa un tiburón humanoide flaco con ropa para la playa tomando el sol

-Esto es vida dijo Poseidón contento tomando el sol en ese instante alguien cubre y molesta Poseidón

-Oigan quien tapo el sol dijo Poseidón en ese instante es agarrado del brazo y es arrojado al agua haciendo que Poseidón se enoje

-Oye que te has creído dijo Poseidón antes de sorprenderse quien lo arrojo

-Poseidón solo he venido para llamarte tenemos un trabajo aceptas o no dijo Zein serio con su armadura

-Qué clase de trabajo dijo Poseidón curioso

-Tipo torneo de bestias te apuntas dijo Zein

-Si es un torneo de bestias me apunto dijo poseído riendo de alegría en esos momentos el torneo de las bestias se acerca cada vez más para que spyro, cynder, Andrea, Fernando y phyrra luchen contra los antiguos guardianes de la leyenda

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **La continuación se va enfocar en Alfredo y Andrea**_

 _ **Espero que les guste la introducción de ripto uno de los villanos clásicos que apareció spyro 2 para ps1 y su última aparición spyro 4 para ps2 además la introducción de hunter que hiso su aparición spyro 2, spyro 3 como personaje jugable en las misiones bonus para la consola ps1 además apareció spyro 4 para ps2, spyro hero's tail como personaje jugable también y su última aparición fue la leyenda de spyro la fuerza del dragón**_

 _ **Ya pronto el torneo de las bestias guerreras los 3 capítulos van afectar esta historia y espero que les guste además el cuarto episodio inicia el torneo**_

 _ **Talos es un ser de la mitología griega**_

 _ **Quería agradecer**_ IllusionMaster17 _**por su opinión antes de irme de vacaciones además espero que te guste este capítulo los siguientes capítulos tendrá mucha relevancia esta historia perdón por tardarme el capítulo anterior**_

 _ **Cuando suba el capítulo lo subiré a la vez una canción creada por mi les quiero decir que es mi primera vez espero que le guste cuando la suba**_

"saber enfrentar el ´pasado es el camino de la sanación _capítulo 19 prólogo del torneo parte 1: el guerrero solitario y la niña"_


	20. el guerrero solitario y la niña

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 19** **prólogo del torneo parte 1: el guerrero solitario y la niña**

En la base de dark skull en una habitación muerte se estaba dando un baño frio tranquilamente en ese instante 2 soldados entran interrumpiendo su baño

-Señora muerte se le necesita de inmediato dijo el soldado antes de ser degollado por onda oscura como navaja haciendo que el otro quede paralizado lo que acaba de ver ella se fija en el

-No me gusta que me molestan en mi baño de sangre es mi única forma de relajarme y ala ves tintar estas alas que sean rojas que me gusta más que el color real que es blanco dijo muerte levantándose e la tina para agarra su toalla

-Señorita disculpa la intromisión nos dio órdenes su esposo él quiere que vengas para la elegir al nuevo general de guerra dijo el soldado tapándose los ojos para respetarla y a la vez no enojarla

-Está bien dile que voy ya puedes irte dijo muerte en ese instante el soldado sale rápido de la habitación para no hacerla enojarla como hiso su compañero

-Bien veamos quien va ser el nuevo general espero que sea hermoso el anterior era muy feo ese blood war dijo muerte que se dirigía a su cuarto para vestirse y reunirse con su esposo junto a otros generales para tomar la decisión del nuevo general

…

Mientras en Inglaterra spyro y sus amigos habían regresado de la misión en el desierto gobi milo llevo a malefor a la base militar para vigilarlo y a la vez tener la autorización de que él pueda andar libre en Inglaterra mientras spyro y los demás fueron al hospital abandonado pero en esta ocasión ya no tan abandonado porque varios médicos estaban por petición de milo para atenderlos por las heridas que tenían en una habitación estaba Erik tenia vendado la cintura y en la cabeza lastimado del brazo derecho, Bentley tenía lastimado el brazo derecho, phyrra tenía lastimada las alas y las tenía enyesada en vedada sus brazos, Fernando estaba en peores condiciones todo su cuerpo está cubierto de vendas por haber peleado más, cynder tenía vendas en las alas y en la cabeza, Andrea estaba bien por ser la única que no recibió daño debido del modo berserker que la curaba en la batalla cuando fue corrompida, spyro se había curado gracias a los cristales que tenía cynder que hiso que spyro se sorprendiera de que existieran cristales de su mundo aquí en la tierra en ese instante entraba sparx por la ventana y se pone encima de spyro

-Spyro como va tus heridas me enterado que te dieron una paliza tremenda el enemigo dijo sparx intentando iniciar una charla

-Mejor ya me he curado pero los demás quedaron muy lastimados a excepción de Andrea dijo spyro calmado sparx se fija en Andrea

-Así que fuiste la única que no tubo heridas debiste tener mucha suerte dijo sparx curioso

-Bueno en realidad fue otra cosa dijo Andrea incomoda

-Qué otra cosa fue pregunto sparx

-Bueno veras peste corrompió Andrea y ella nos atacó y casi nos mata pero la detuvimos y la salvamos del control de peste dijo spyro calmado pero sparx se altera la noticia que acaba de oír

-Me están diciendo que la dragona azul es peligrosa dijo sparx alterado por la noticia haciendo que Andrea se desanimara

-Tranquilízate sparx mi hermana no es un peligrosa ella es una buena persona dijo cynder tratando defender a Andrea

-Estás loca ellas es una amenaza si te recuerdo que tú nos querías matar anteriormente ahora tu hermana intenta matarnos algo me dice que tu familia siempre quiere matarnos dijo sparx espantado haciendo que Andrea se empezará poner triste en ese instante Fernando interviene

-Andrea estaba siendo manipulada ella no lo hacía porque quería era obligada hacer cosa malas ella es inocente dijo Fernando defendiéndola

-Tiene razón luchamos por salvarla junto a mis compañeros al igual que mi padre lo conseguimos dijo spyro orgulloso

-Como que tu papa de que hablas dijo sparx confundido haciendo que spyro se maldijera por haber dicho de su papa

-Su papa era malefor dijo Fernando haciendo que sparx se preocupe mas

-El mundo se volvió loco, o entrado a una extraña dimensión y loca dijo sparx alterado

-Déjame explicártelo dijo spyro pero fue interrumpido por sparx

-No tu escúchame el dragón que quiso destruir nuestro mundo y ala ves destruirnos es tu papa, tu novia nos intentó matar ahora la hermana de cynder nos trató matar dijo sparx alterado haciendo que Andrea se desanimara mucho mas

-Estas exagerando no crees dijo spyro tratando de calmarlo pero si ningún resultado

-No lo estoy que pasa si Andrea enloquece y quiere matarlos nuevo no vengan llorando diciendo perdón dijo sparx molesto ocasionando que Andrea estuviera triste y a la vez culpable

-Como le vamos a explicar a Alfredo que su sobrina es una loca dijo sparx molestando en ese instante que Andrea se deprimió más en ese instante cynder se fija en ella preocupada

-Estas bien Andrea dijo cynder preocupada

-Estoy bien voy a tomar aire fresco de acuerdo dijo Andrea saliendo de la habitación en ese instante cynder separa se dirige a sparx y le da un puñetazo ligero en la cabeza de sparx

-Que te sucede cynder dijo sparx sobándose la cabeza se fija en cynder y queda paralizado al verla molesta

-Te podrías callar no estoy contenta contigo por favor dijo cynder con una cara de pocos amigos enojada haciendo que sparx se ocultara atrás de Fernando

-Creo que sería mejor que me calle no creen dijo sparx tímidamente y miedo en hacer enojar a cynder pasaron unas horas Andrea no había vuelto que hiso preocupar a cynder en ese instante spyro le dice que la va a buscar haciendo que cynder se tranquilice spyro sale de la habitación y la empieza a buscar todos los lugares del hospital hasta que se encuentra en el pasillo a Alfredo sentado esperando recibir noticias a la vez llevando un florero para Andrea junto Andrew que al igual esperaba noticias de la situación

-Hola Spyro como están los demás dijo Andrew saludando

-Están bien dijo spyro

-me enterado que quedaron lastimados en una pelea he traído flores para mi sobrina está bien dijo Alfredo preocupado en ese instante spyro le cuento lo sucedido sobre el laberinto hasta el desaparecimiento de Andrea para Andrew estaba sorprendido lo que oía para Alfredo fue monto silencioso dejando caer el florero y diciendo esto

-vuelvo enseguida se dónde está ella dijo Alfredo antes de irse en ese instante spyro preocupado al comportamiento de Alfredo se enterara en ese instante él lo sigue saliendo del hospital ve Alfredo agarrando una moto dirigiéndose algún lugar en ese instante spyro lo sigue desde el aire para que no se percate de su presencia lo sigue hasta una pueblo abandonado cubierto de una vegetación que tenía una apariencia de no ser usada y vio que había animales salvajes deambulaban en ese instante se para al frente de una casa quemada cubierta de vegetación spyro se oculta encima de un árbol pero Alfredo lo detecta y le hable de espalda sin ver a spyro

-sé que llevas siguiéndome del hospital hasta aquí muéstrate dijo Alfredo dando la vuelta apuntando el árbol con un revolver en ese instante spyro sale del árbol y aterriza al frente de el para no ser disparado

-soy yo por favor no dispares dijo spyro en ese instante Alfredo baja su arma

-por qué estás aquí dijo spyro muy curioso

-es un asunto que debo resolver ase tiempo así toma mi comunicador no lo voy a necesitar de acuerdo esto debo hacerlo solo dijo Alfredo dándole a spyro el comunicador antes de entrar en la casa abandonada en ese instante spyro lo sigue silenciosamente mientras Alfredo sube unas escaleras hasta llegar un cuarto con la perta cerrada el toca la puerta

-estas hay Andrea dijo Alfredo pregunto y ella contesta

-quiero estar sola dijo Andrea triste

-no estés triste te acuerdas cuando te conocí siempre querías decirme lo que te pasaba he venido porque quiero decirte algo importante dijo Alfredo tratando de calmarla

-no quiero hablar contigo me has estado ocultando la verdad de lo que paso mis papas además tienes la culpa eso de que me allá corrompido grito Andrea triste en ese instante Alfredo le contesta en ese instante spyro se oculta atrás de un muro a tras de él y empieza escuchar la conversación activa el comunicador de Alfredo

-sé que no te dicho la verdad completa solo la mitad para proteger de mi gran error cuando diga esta verdad empezaras a corromperte pero no tengas miedo dijo Alfredo se puso serio y respiro profundo

-Mi nombre real es Trevor dunne pero ese nombre dejo de existir ahora me llamo Alfredo dunne en honor a tu papa dijo Alfredo serio en ese instante al otro lado de la puerta donde estaba Andrea al oír el nombre real ella siente un dolor en el brazo ella se fija como un aura de corrupción empieza surgir que la empieza espantar de que iba corromperse de nuevo ella grita que espanta Alfredo antes que spyro interviniera ve Alfredo golpeando la puerta

-Estas bien grito Alfredo golpeando la puerta preocupado

-Aléjate no puedo controlarlo algo malo me está pasando dijo Andrea espantada viendo como parte de su brazo empieza cubrirse de un aura corrupción lentamente y ella esforzándose controlarlo Alfredo da un respiro para controlarse y hablar con Andrea

-No temas y escucha atentamente esto es lo único que puede salvarte dijo Alfredo

-Yo siempre me considerado un hombre que ha luchado a una oscuridad verdadera a plena vista dijo Alfredo empezando contar como empezó su historia

…

Inicio Flashback pasado

Todo empezó hace 16 años ese fue como si fuera ayer yo estaba en el ejército a servicio activo para defender el ataque de dark skull en esos días un día estaba limpiando mi arma como lo casi todos los días antes de entrar en combate usando el uniforme militar con mi casco un día alguien me tapa mi cara con mi casco

-hoye que te pasa estoy limpiando mi arma dije molesto por la broma cuando quitaba mi casco vi a Emily que era mi novia que amaba mucho en esos días además era hermana de milo ortega

Que te pasa no soportas una pequeña broma Trevor dijo Emily ortega tranquilamente ella tenía una aspecto hermoso con cabello negro y largo con piel clara con un atuendo militar con un paliacate en el hombro derecho era de color rojo

-Sabes muy bien que me tomo en serio en limpiar mis armas es lo estándar para un soldado antes de empezar una misión pero ya no sé si seguir esta guerra ha consumido varios de nuestros aliados no sé si deba seguir tengo miedo a que me maten dije nervioso en esos días usaba mis armas para neutralizar el enemigo pero no os mataba además me daba miedo herir alguien era demasiado recto con las reglas pero dudaba si debía seguir pero medio una cachetada para que entra en razón

-Es normal que tengas miedo, tal vez parezca que está perdido que tal vez que no este es seguro pero siempre levantarte y pelear por un mañana dijo Emily en ese instante me animo

-Vamos eres demasiado recto con esas reglas dijo Emily coqueteando

-No se tal vez lo sea pero yo dije pero fui interrumpido por un beso d ella

-Vamos un momento de privacidad en tu carpa nadie lo notara dijo Emily que logro convencer estuve con ella un rato de un momento de lujuria y pasión con ella pero esos días que estaba con ella daban un sentido de vida pero al día siguiente fuimos atacados por un ejército invasor hubo un caos inimaginable e intento de sobrevivir milo ortega dirigió un contra ofensiva cuando nuestro comandante fue asesinado este ataque furtivo en ese caos Emily desapareció en eso instante me dieron indicaciones de quedarme a defender pero yo decidí ignorar la indicación fui a buscar en esos instantes oía gritos disparos en el ambiente explosiones en ese instante fui golpeado y caí me levante vi que era una maquina humanoide de metal con una especie de vaina en el pecho empezó atacarme con unos proyectiles yo corría y esquivaba para no ser asesinado yo trate de usar mi rifle pero se me caí en ese instante ataca con un rayo saliendo por su boca y a la vez brillando su vaina en ese instante lo esquivo a tiempo ese rayo tenía el poder de destruir un edificio de 3 pisos en ese entonces vi que empezaba recargar note que la energía se canalizaba en ese momento era mi única oportunidad así que saque mi cuchillo militar y corrí directo hacia el antes que la maquina reaccionara ya había usado mi cuchillo contra su vaina ocasionado que callera en el suelo se desconectara en ese instante estaba alegre había sobrevivido ate una máquina de guerra que pocos soldados habían logrado derrotado en ese instante checo a la máquina para ver si no está activada en ese instante la vaina revelándose su interior en ese instante mi sonrisa cambio a tristeza y con miedo lo que veía a la vez lo que veía que era Emily con mi cuchillo en el estómago y conectada a la maquina la saque de esa máquina ella no respondía estaba muerta yo había matado a la mujer que ame en ese instante empezó llover y grite al cielo maldiciendo diciendo solo unas palabra de culpa

Que he hecho Emily dije tristemente sacando unas lágrimas que a la vez quitaba el cuchillo de Emily y a la vez su paliacate que tenía en su hombro

Emilyyyyyyy grite con desesperación sosteniéndola ese día me cambio para siempre

Después de 6 horas de que acabo la guerra y la expulsión enemiga en Inglaterra ocasiono la muerte de 110 bajas tanto soldados como civiles y soldados se intentaron recuperar los cuerpos pero desaparecieron al igual que el cuerpo de Emily se hiso un funeral para los fallecidos sin los cuerpos cada persona dejaba una flor en un monumento al igual que milo el me ve y se preocupa por mi trata de animarme y que siga adelante por Emily pero lo ignore y me fui de ahí con solo un pensamiento acabar el que le hizo a Emily en mi viaje usaba una gabardina de color café con un paliacate en mi brazo derecho llevando en mi cintura un hacha y algunas armas como dos pistola automáticas dos granadas y una escopeta aprendí varias formas de usar armas que usaba contra miembros de dark skull que eran soldados y monstruos creados artificialmente que pertenecía un grupo denominado nombre clave muerte me hacía más hábil para acabar con los enemigos empezaba crear una reputación el verdugo justiciero yo era conocido por la gente como héroe y otros asesino pero no me importaba lo que me dijeran solo buscaba justicia hasta que un día encontré una pista del culpable era profesor Cromwell antes que lo localizara fui detenido eso fue 8 años después de la muerte de Emily

Yo estaba encadenado y listo para ser condenado a cadena perpetua yo daba que nadie me iba salvar pero en ese día alguien pago mi fianza y encargarse de mí no sabía quién era así que cuando salí de la comisaria me topé con una persona con barba que hacía tiempo no había visto desde inicio de la invasión de dark skull y dije su nombre

-Alfredo dunne fuiste quien me libero dije sorprendido

-Vamos hermanito es hora de volver a casa dijo el señalándome que me metiera en el auto en ese instante me metí al auto y empezamos a platicar el tratando de convencer de que deje esta senda y me dedique una vida normal pero yo estaba testarudo le dije que no que lo olvidara jamás cambiaría así que él dijo que él no me detendría pero que tomara una cena con ellos antes de irme acepte por respeto cuando llegamos a su casa me metí y me encontré su esposa su nombre era Katherine y su hija mayor que estudiaba un libro de leyes para ser política ya los conocía antes pero era extraño volver estar con gente de nuevo pero algo inesperado paso sentí que me abrasaban mi pierna de improvisto cuando me fijo abajo veo una niña pequeña abrazándome que no conocía y me pregunta

-Hola me llamo Andrea dijo la niñita dejándome de abrasar en ese instante mi hermano la carga

-Veo que consiste a mi hijita pequeña tiene 8 años de edad dijo mi hermano abrazando cariñosamente a Andrea raspándole con su barba

-Papa AL tu barba me pica dijo Andrea queriendo bajar en ese instante Andrea se va a su cuarto mi hermano empezó a contar porque Andrea le dice AL porque le dijo que tenía que adivinar su nombre pero ella no logrado adivinar para mí no tenía sentido hacer esto pero él me dijo los momentos más pequeños hay que valorar después de decirme eso fuimos a cenar comimos cuando había acabado de comer ya estaba listo tu madre tenía un asunto junto a su hija junto a mi hermano en otra parte y me pidieron que te cuidara para mí era difícil nunca había cuidado una niña pequeñita tenía experiencia para acabar enemigos pero nunca ser un niñero cuando te empecé a cuidar te soy sinceró fue una sensación que había olvidado tu contenta que estabas cuando te arrulle en tu cama me agarraste mi abrazo con fuerza

-Tío tengo miedo a los monstruos puedes quedarte un rato conmigo dijo ella

-De acuerdo pequeña le dije en ese instante estuve con ella hasta que durmiera tranquilamente en ese instante pensé que tal vez era hora de dejar mi senda de venganza y empezar de nuevo en mis pensamientos después de un rato hable con mi hermano que me iba quedar y tratar de aceptar su propuesta él le hiso feliz verme tratar de tener una vida normal al pasar varios días era encargado de cuidar Andrea me empezó importar mucho porque ella me hacía recordar ser un humano nuevamente y no el verdugo que asesinaba agentes de dark skull después tome un trabajo como guardabosque para orgullecer a ella y a mi hermano que había cambiado pasaron dos años en ese tiempo aprendí como identificar huellas de animales y ver un punto de perspectiva invisible paso 2 años un día que estaba en casa Andrea me pidió que la cubriera que iba ir un concierto con sus amigas sin que mi hermano se enterara porque le había prohibido yo le dije que le cubriría le diría que estás conmigo en el trabajo ella se puso feliz por eso y medio un beso mientras estaba en el bosque en media noche supervisando mi tiempo nocturno me encontré con harter lo amenace con una escopeta que no me involucrara en asuntos militares estaba retirado el solo vino advertirme que la ciudad donde yo vivía iba ser atacada y quemada a la vez asesinarían a mi familia por haber atacado a dark skull como castigo haber asesinado a sus agentes yo me maldije corrí al auto lo encendí fui directo a la ciudad encendí la radio lo que escuchaba era una pesadilla lo que escuchaba la ciudad en llamas la gente siendo asesinada con un mensajes de sangre que cubrían las paredes es culpa de los dunne fui más rápido al ir a mi casa para salvar a mi familia cuando llegue a mi casa estaba intacta entre rápido para buscar a mi hermano , su esposa, y sus hijas cuando subía a unas de las habitación la hija mayor estaba desangrada en el cuello cubierta de heridas de disparo de revolver estaba espantado lo que veía antes que racionara soy golpeado en la cabeza que me deja inconsciente cuando desperté estaba en la sala atado en una silla al frente de mi estaban Katherine y Alfredo amarrados cubierto sus ojos con unas vendas en la boca tapados para que no hablara en ese instante recibo un puñetazo en la cara cuando me fijo dónde provino el golpe veo a Cromwell con piel pálida como la nieve con pelo gris unos de sus ojos tenía un rubí si fuera un ojo derecho

-Veo que ya despiertas dijo Cromwell

-Que quieres deja mi familia en paz dije molesto

-Sabes quién soy yo vedad lo que has hecho los has metido en esto dijo Cromwell agarrando una silla y sentándose en frente de mi

-Eres Dr. Cromwell científico en jefe de dark skull perteneces al grupo de muerte y el que convirtió a Emily en un arma dije molesto pero Cromwell sonreía

-Está en lo cierto mi jefa no pudo venir pero me ha dado la orden en matar a toda a tu familia para que no metas en sus asuntos dijo el que a la vez que su boca se transformara en unos enormes colmillos que usa para desgarrar el cuello a ella matándola en el acto

Noooooooooooo grite él me contesta

-Soy un monstruo creado artificialmente hay muchos de mi raza en la base dark skull leales a nuestros amos dijo Cromwell y yo impotente al no poder detenerlo

-Esto es una locura estás loco grite pero él se levanta y agarra un espejo mostrándome que él era un monstruo real que ala ves lo deja tirar que rompe el espejo en el suelo

-Muy bien seré bueno contigo dejare vivir a tu hermano a cambio de tu sobrina pequeña hay dos clase de hombre dunne los que tienen agallas para disparar o los que no tienen dime donde está la niña o mato a tu hermano dijo Cromwell sosteniendo la cabeza de mi hermano pero mi hermano se libera de la atadura de la boca

-No se lo digas por favor dijo mi hermano sacando unas lágrimas a través de las vendas

-No sé dónde está si supiera nunca te lo diría grite pero Cromwell se enojó por mi respuesta

-Mala decisión dunne suerte para la próxima dijo Cromwell antes que su boca se transformara en unos enormes colmillos mi hermano dijo esto ultimo

-Cuida a mi hija por favor hermanito dijo mi hermano aceptando la muerte sacando lagrimas

-De acuerdo dije yo sacando lágrimas en ese instante Cromwell l asesina mi hermano y yo gritando

-Mallditooooooooo grite él se fija en mí él me dice

-Dejare que conserves esa niña eso no importa al menos que sobrevivas a esto él dijo antes de irse el empezó incendiar incendiando la casa intentando matarme en ese instante tiro mi silla para alcanzar el vidrio que consigo liberarme de las cuerdas que me ataban agarre los cuerpos fallecidos saque de la casa antes que el fuego consumiera la casa después de un rato llegaron los bomberos para apagar el fuego y el equipo forense junto a harter me interrogo lo que había pasado pero no le dije nada en ese instante oí unas personas deteniendo una niña pero cuando me fijo era Andrea espantada y preocupada por sus papas yo me le acerque y te dije que tus papas y tu hermana fueron asesinados por gente mala pero tú al oír la noticia lloraste yo te abrase para calmarte en ese momento decidí cumplir la promesa de cuidarte además usar el nombre de mi hermano difunto en homenaje a él y acepte una propuesta de trabajo la acepte a cambio de beneficio para el hogar durante esos 3 años que siguieron fueron difíciles Andrea sufría mucho en la escuela sus amigas la dejaron lo peor convencieron los demás que ella estaba maldita y trae la muerte consigo lo peor le arrojaban cosas haciéndola llorar pero un día 2 nuevos estudiantes vieron lo que le hacía a Andrea decidieron protegerla y ser su amiga y ellos eran Andrew y Fernando después yo recibí un misión África secreta en cazar alguien de dark skull después de eso no puedo recordar lo que paso encontré a la reina de los muertos me borro mi recuerdos por algo haber descubierto de su plan maestro en esa semana solo recuerdo la tortura y la amenaza y sobre la maldición que consistía que condenaba si se sabía su pecado a su familia cercano ese familiar descargara su furia y deseos de matarlo condenándolo llevando esta marca en mi espalda después de eso me retire y decidí estar más tiempo contigo y de alguna forma liberarme de la maldición que fui maldecido

Fin del flashback

…

-Bueno ya sabes la verdad ahora sabes pero hay algo más que tengo que decirte cuando tu maldición se revelada vendrán por ti para seas un arma para ellos pero yo no lo permitiré ahora deben estar llegando estate en el cuarto si logro derrotarlo te podre salvar de ser usada como arma dijo Alfredo dispuesto luchar siendo escuchado por Andrea y spyro que estaba oculto

-Pero de que estas hablando grito Andrea corrompida completamente asustada

-Confía en mi por favor de una forma te salvare de la maldición de otra forma además prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría además eres el motivo que siga vivo dijo Alfredo dispuesto a protegerla haciendo que Andrea en sus ojos blancos recuperara el color diciendo una palabra sacando unas lagrimas

-Tío Alfredo dijo Andrea llorando tratando de liberarse de la corrupción en ese instante Alfredo se dirige a la ventana y nota que está lloviendo fuerte y nublado que hay un ejército completo formado 50 grumblins con un aspecto pequeño que el veía el tamaño de un niño de 8 años con aspecto humanoide con rasgos de tierra con moho en el cuerpo mesclado de madera con dientes afilados con ojos rojos con cuchillos con cinturón rastreador en su cuerpo, 20 orcos con un aspecto humanoide tamaño de 2.15 metros hechos de tierra oscura rojiza con rasgos llevando rifles automáticos con machetes,4 troles bestias colosales con moho en la espalda de tamaño de 3.5 metros con enormes dientes de roca con ojos rojos con cadenas en los brazos y su posición parecía como un gorila y dándose que camina en 4 junto 2 orcos comando tenía un tamaño 3.5 metros que tenía apariencia de forma humanoide que lleva un escudo en la mano además tiene cola de escorpión lo que parece usar una especie de garrote comandados por un hombre con traje extraño de cuerpo completo que identifico encima de un troll

-Cromwell así que te enviaron para hacer el trabajo sucio he dijo Alfredo en ese instante se fija que atrás de él estaba spyro que había escuchado todo el tiempo la conversación

-Spyro saca Andrea de aquí esto me encargo solo dijo Alfredo entrando en un armario viejo buscando algo

-Tu no podrás con esos enemigos porque debes hacerlo tu solo dijo spyro en ese instante Alfredo salía del armario vestido con botas cafés con pantalón azul con una camisa roja usando un gabardina de color café que a la ves tenia amarrado un paliacate de color rojo que a la ves llevaba un arco mejorado con flechas alteradas en el cinturón llevaba un halla que a la vez cuchillos y a la ves dos cinturones de munición y una pistola gancho que ala ves dos revolver , dos semi automáticas y una escopeta en la espalda y él se fija en spyro y le dice su respuesta

-No les entregare Andrea, no les entregare lo que conecta mi pasado, no les entregare mi razón de vivir grito Alfredo antes de saltar por la ventana usa su gancho para agarrase de un árbol junto a la casa que usa para bajarse y saltar al frente de ellos y empiezan atacar en multitud grumblins lazándose con sus cuchillos para apuñalarle a Alfredo pero el saca los revolver i empieza disparar en la cabeza que los mata pero en ese instante unos grumblins logran esquivar el ataque se dirigen contra el volando con alas de mosca pero él se percata lanza las pistolas en el aire el grumblins ataca con un cuchillo pero lo esquiva y agarra su cuello para jalarlo y usarlo como escudo contra el grumblins que lo iba apuñarlo en ese instante los agarra fuerte contra el suelo matándolos en ese instante aparecen 2 orcos en ambos lados dispuesto degollarlo pero en ese instante el agarra los revolver en el aire y los usa contra ellos en la cabeza matándolos y corre hacia la moto y les dice

-Si me quieren síganme tontos dijo Alfredo encendiéndola saliendo de la casa para protegerá Andrea y dándole tiempo spyro sacar Andrea

-Persíganlo grito Cromwell molesto en ese instante la mitad de los grumblins tanto como orcos acompañados 2 troll y orco comando antes que Cromwell lo siguiera en ese instante una bola fuego leda a un camión viejo de combustible que ase explotar matando algunos grumblins y orcos creando un muro de fuego a la vez en ese instante Cromwell se fija en el disparo era spyro

-Vamos si tienes agallas de enfrentar a un dragón detrás de tu ejercito cobarde dijo spyro para provocarlo en ese instante Cromwell se enoja

-Eres un tramposo verdugo me dejas con un cachorro de dragón eso me hace enojar grito Cromwell en ese instante el empezó transformarse se empezó formar colmillos visibles monstruosas sus orejas empezaron a ser puntiagudas empezó crecer y ala ver se musculoso rompiéndose su ropa revelando una armadura romana con sandalias su brazo derecho era mecánico teniendo en ambas manos garras su piel se volvió de color limo verde asqueroso sus ojos se volvieron rojos que gritaba de ira en el proceso aplastando trol matándolo en el acto en ese instante empezaron a surgir más grumblins del suelo sin parar haciendo que spyro esté listo para pelear en ese instante empiezan a salir más grumblins de la nada

-Que eres tu monstruo de donde han salido estos dijo spyro y él contesta

-Eso tu nunca sabrás adiós cachorro dijo el monstruo en ese instante que lo ataca pero spyro trata de defenderse pero él es demasiado rápido lo agarra del cuello y le absorbe la energía al instante y lo empieza golpear lastimando a spyro y azotándolo en el suelo lo deja tirado y lastimado en ese instante el da un salto enorme directo al dirección donde estaba Alfredo que hiso preocupar spyro tratándose de parar pero el teniendo un pensamiento

-" _debo levantarme y ayudar a Alfredo está en peligro con ese monstruo"_ en el pensamiento de spyro en ese instante unos grumblins rodean a spyro lastimado con intención de asesinar pero antes que lo ataquen son atacados con llamaradas de fuego oscura matándolos en ese instante aparece Andrea normal y libre de la corrupción se dirige a spyro para ayudarle

-Spyro estas bien as visto a mi tío tengo que decirle que lo perdono dijo Andrea preocupada

-Eso tendrá que esperar hay que salvar a tu tío de un monstruo que lo está cazando dijo spyro lastimado de las alas

-No hay que perder el tiempo vamos ayudarle dijo Andrea lista en ese instante aparecieron más grumblins dispuestos atacarles en ese instante spyro y Andrea corren hacia ellos para destruirlos para poder salvar Alfredo de un enemigo peligroso que lo estaba cazando

En un lado de la ciudad abandonada el ejército conformado de os 25 grumblins ,el 10 orco, 2 troles y el comando orco que seguían Alfredo llegan una zona donde desapareció el rastro y solo ven una moto abandonada los 2 troles se acerca y lo agarra jalando un hilo empiezan oír una canción por unos alta voces que eran 4 en la zona (canción The BossHoss - Word Up) en ese instante 2 máquinas gatlin empiezan disparar varias balas contra ellos dándoles y dañándolos a la ves disparando a la moto que nenia amarrada 3 granadas ocasionando que exploten y matando a los troles en ese instante son disparados con la escopeta por Alfredo matando 10 grumblins y 5 orcos en ese instante se dirigen hacia el para matarlos

-Un consejo asegúrense de que su enemigo no haya creado trampas ocultas durante esos 6 años para acabar los se cuases de Cromwell cuando dijera la verdad a mi sobrina dijo Alfredo metiéndose al restaurant por la ventana y saltando la mesa y ocultándose maesa de servicio hecha de acero en ese instante los grumblins restantes entran al restaurant por la ventana tocan unas minas sonando un bip Alfredo diciendo esto

-Boom dijo Alfredo a la vez que los grumblins se hacían pedazos cubriendo la paredes de sangre verde en ese instante aparecen los orcos con sus armas en ese instante Alfredo activa un control remoto activando un imán en el techo que trae las armas de los orcos desarmándolos en ese instante Alfredo sale de su escondite y empieza atacarles a puño limpio agarra uno de los arcos con su puño empieza golpearlos varias veces en el estómago en ese instante es golpeado por un silla desorientando a Alfredo el orco agarra Alfredo por la nuca y otro orco empieza darles golpes en el estómago varias veces en ese instante un orco iba atacarle con sus garras en ese instante Alfredo da un patada para separarse y desamarra y agarra el orco y lo usa como escudo para protegerse del otro que logra córtale a la mitad del orco en ese instante Alfredo agarra el cuerpo del orco muerto lo azota con el orco de las garras varias veces contra el en el cráneo y matándolo solo quedaban 3 orcos en ese instante Alfredo salta sobre el orca para derribarlo a la ves agarra su cabeza para quitársela matando el orco en ese instante el orco empieza arrojarles mesas contra el pero Alfredo los esquiva agarra una silla la rompe agarra un pedazo de pata lo usa como estaca lo arroja contra el orco para atravesarle la cabeza matándolo en el acto en ese instante le orco trata de matarlo con sus garras pero Alfredo lo esquiva agarra el orco y lo arroja contra el imán para dañarlo en ese instante las arma caen Alfredo agarra el rifle automático y mata al orco con sus propias balas en ese instante sale Alfredo del restaurant y ve que el orco comando desde lejos está corriendo para matarlo en ese instante el ve el camión atrás de el

-Bueno la canción se va acabar gracias por jugar dijo Alfredo en ese instante el orco que casi está cerca Alfredo saca otro control de su bolsillo lo activa un laza proyectiles en el camión de carga en ese instante las puertas del camión se rompe liberando 4 proyectiles Alfredo se agacha para que no le den se dirigen hacia el orco chocando contra el creando una nube de polvo en ese instante que se quitaba se revela que lo único que quedaba era su torso nada más saliendo sangre verde prueba de que había muerto en ese instante se acaba la música

-Fue divertido dijo Alfredo en ese instante oye un sonido que aplastan el camión atrás de él se da vuelta y ve un el monstruo que el reconoce

-Qué demonios es esto Cromwell dijo Alfredo el monstruo contesta

-Mi verdadero nombre es gnasty gnorc el súper grumblin mejorado creado a partir de mi padre general hambre y esta es mi verdadera forma he venido matarte aquí humano dijo el monstruo dando un gran salto para llegar al cadáver el orco comando muerto y agarrar su maso para usarlo contra Alfredo

-Bien gnasty gnorc aquí será nuestra pelea final yo salvare Andrea y acabare con el asesino de su familia dijo Alfredo viéndolo secando la escopeta para la pelea

-Este será tu fin dijo gnasty gnorc muy confiado listo para la pelea

-En ese instante una pelea se iba liberar gnasty gnorc contra Alfredo mientras que spyro y Andrea hacen lo posible para llegar a Alfredo para salvarlo esta tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar en estos momentos

" _ **Nota importante"**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar quiero hablar un momento serio ya sabrán que hubo un terremoto grande este 19 septiembre 2017**_

 _ **Mi sentido pésame a todas las personas que perdieron un familiar este 19 de septiembre fue un terremoto fuerte y un asunto delicado no pude subir este capítulo estaba enfocado en este suceso espero que no vuelva pasar pido unas disculpas por el retraso**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo se enfocara spyro y sus amigos**_

 _ **Una cosa subiré mañana una canción es mi primera canción que escribo tenía planeado subirlo antes pero con esto del terremoto ya saben de acuerdo espero que le guste además espero que les guste**_

 _ **la introducción de aparición gnasty gnorc este personaje apareció spyro 1 como jefe final para la consola psx y su última aparición spyro**_ _ **a hero's tail como secuas del jefe principal para la consola ps2**_

 _ **Un**_ _ **agradecimiento el comentario**_ _ **IllusionMaster17**_ _ **y a**_ _ **Lovleylove**_

"Los que están solos son fuertes pero los más fuertes son los que están juntos" el capítulo 20 prólogo del torneo parte 2 **:** batalla contra gnasty gnorc


	21. batalla contra gnasty gnorc

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 20** **prólogo del torneo parte 2: batalla contra gnasty gnorc**

Unas horas antes de que Alfredo le cuente Andrea sobre la verdad unos tres camiones militares iban directo entrando a la ciudad abandonada

-Soldados hemos descubierto una anomalía inter dimensional adentro de unos edificios nuestro objetivo neutralizar cualquier enemigo si es posible y poner estos explosivos antes que se active el portal además si nos atrapan serán considerados como traidores hacemos esta misión sin autorización del gobierno así que es peligroso están conmigo dijo harter con traje de infiltración militar cargando su arma

-Si señor dijeron los soldados a la vez los camiones entran a la ciudad

…

 **En tiempo actual**

-Mi verdadero nombre es gnasty gnorc el súper grumblin mejorado creado a partir de mi padre general hambre y esta es mi verdadera forma he venido matarte aquí humano dijo el monstruo dando un gran salto para llegar al cadáver el orco comando muerto y agarrar su maso para usarlo contra Alfredo

-Bien gnasty gnorc aquí será nuestra pelea final yo salvare Andrea y acabare con el asesino de su familia dijo Alfredo viéndolo secando la escopeta para la pelea

-Este será tu fin dijo gnasty gnorc muy confiado listo para la pelea en ese instante Alfredo ataca a gnorc con la escopeta que ala ves corría pero gnorc no le afecta en ese instante el ataca con el mazo para atacarlo en ese instante Alfredo esquiva y el empieza lanzar cuchillos amarrados con granadas contra el adhiriéndose al maso en ese instante Alfredo se arrima saca un detonador activa asiendo que explote las granadas creando una nube de polvo en ese instante Alfredo saca su hacha para pelear

-Sal de ahí sé que no moriste dijo Alfredo serio en ese instante en el humo sale gnorc todo su cuerpo hecho de cristal verde con su brazo mecánico y su mazo transformado una guadaña en ese instante el contraataca y Alfredo se tira al suelo en ese instante una honda expansiva salida de la guadaña destruye un edificio atrás de el en ese instante Alfredo se levanta corre hacia él y le arroja el hacha que leda en el ojo haciendo que grite de dolor que el suelte la guadaña en ese instante Alfredo empieza disparar con los revólveres contra gnorc pero sin ningún resultado pero él se quita el hacha en ese instante empieza contraatacar con su brazo mecánico se con vierte una espada con su mano crea cristales que agarran a Alfredo desde el suelo atrapando las piernas el trata liberarse sin ningún resultado en ese instante que iba ser atacado con la espada de gnorc es detenida su espada por la hoja de malefor tratando de bloquear el ataque que hiso que Alfredo estuviera perplejo como había llegado en ese instante agente 9 usa una bazuca desde un tejado alto y grita

-Malefor escudo ahora grito agente 9 que a la vez dispara contra gnorc en ese instante malefor protege a Alfredo con sus alas de la explosión que se crea al chocar contra gnorc creando una nube de fuego en ese instante malefor rompe los cristales para liberarlo antes que le contestara gnorc sale de la nube de fuego dando un salto para dirigirse contra agente 9 en ese instante gnorc le salen 2 brazos extras agarrando al agente 9 y empezándole golpear que a la vez saliéndole estalactitas en la espalda por cada golpe que le daba al agente nueve en ese instante malefor le pregunta

-Qué demonios ese monstruo solo está jugando dijo malefor alterado al sentir su presencia Alfredo interfiere

-No importa quién sea él va caer dijo Alfredo levantado la escopeta y corriendo junto a malefor hacia donde estaba gnorc

-Además como sabias que iba necesitar ayuda pregunta Alfredo que a la vez corría en las calles

-Es fácil contestar eso escuchamos tu conversación gracias a mi hijo y un pésame por tu familia dijo malefor contestándole

-Es verdad spyro tenía mi comunicador activado cuantos lo habrán escuchado no importa tengo que acabar con gnorc ahora dijo Alfredo corriendo dirigiéndose junto a malefor para ayudar agente nueve que estaba en peligro

En otro sitio Andrea y spyro peleaban contra varios grumblins que salían en varios lugares junto orcos comando a la ves que no terminaba atrás de ellos cadáveres de grumblins asesinados algunos incinerados, derretidos, atravesados con estalactitas que sobresalía la tierra en ese instante spyro contraataca con rugido de tierra contra ellos pero cada vez que caía 2 los remplazaba en su lugar Andrea contraataca rugido de viento contra ellos logra darles matando algunos grumblins en ese instante un orco comando usa su mano que agarra a Andrea por los cuernos lastimándola en ese instante spyro trata de ayudarla pero un trol lo abrasa intentando aplastarlo brutalmente

-Suéltame monstruo Andrea ahorita te ayudo dijo spyro tratándose liberara pero sin ningún resultado en ese instante el trol abre su boca y generándose fuego listo para matar spyro en ese instante spyro oye una voz familiar

-Al rescate mis camaradas grito Bentley aplastando el cráneo del trol matándolo con el mazo haciendo que se libere spyro a la vez se apoya del trol antes que caiga el cuerpo que se usa para impulsa con fuerza para volar que a la vez su puño lo cubre con tierra elemental da un puñetazo al orco comando en la cabeza que agarraba Andrea tal fuerza que le rompe el cráneo matándolo en el acto Andrea se libera que ala ves ase un rugido venenoso potente contra 2 troles que iban arrojarles vehículos contra ellos para matarlos cuando el veneno impacta contra los coches que a la vez empieza derretir exponiendo los motores y ala ves contraataca con llamaradas oscura ocasionando que explote el motor ocasionando una reacción en cadena matando a los 2 troles y algunos grumblins en el proceso Andrea se fija en spyro

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme dijo Andrea contenta

-Fue un placer dijo spyro usando su rugido picos de hielo matando 3 grumblins que ala ves junto con Andrea se fija Bentley

-Gracias Bentley nos viniste ayudar te lo agradecemos dijo spyro con un gesto de agradecimiento al igual que Andrea

-No fue nada dijo Bentley en ese instante se oye una explosión en unos de los edificios que ala vez un grupo de grumblins que intentan huir son atacados por una llamarada de fuego creado por phyrra que los atacaba desde el cielo en ese instante un orco comando salta desde un edifico y agarra a phyrra haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo que ala ves la sostiene dispuesto aplastarla con su maso en ese instante Bentley agarra a spyro y lo arroja contra el orco comando en ese instante spyro ase un rugido de tierra para herirlo y distraerlo para poder salvar a phyrra en ese instante ella contraataca con una llamarada en la cabeza del orco comando matándolo en ese instante phyrra se levanta

-Gracias spyro te debo una dijo phyrra agradecida

-Que están haciendo aquí además quienes vinieron pregunto spyro curioso de como sabían y que necesitaban ayuda

-Solo hemos venido ayudar nos enteramos por la transmisión del comunicador solo hemos venido yo, Bentley, milo, agente 9 y malefor además cynder decidió buscar Alfredo por su propia cuenta los demás siguen en el hospital dijo phyrra en ese instante empiezan surgir mas grumblins en varias direcciones dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-Spyro, Andrea vayan ayudar Alfredo nosotros nos encargamos de estos monstruos dijo phyrra lista para pelear junto a Bentley y distraer los grumblins

-Dice la verdad hay que salvar mi tío dijo Andrea preocupada

-Tienes razón por favor cuídense de acuerdo dijo spyro antes de irse volando junto con Andrea para buscar y ayudar Alfredo en ese momento phyrra y Bentley corren hacia los grumblins listos para destruir a las criaturas que a la vez un escuadrón conformados de 30 soldados comandados por harter entran en un edificio que ven una especie de portal de color morado oscuro

-Señor eso es el portal que debemos destruir dijo el solado

-Si pero para hacer eso hay que destruirlo pero del otro lado para lograrlo dijo harter convencido de lo que hacia

-Señor es una pérdida de tiempo deberíamos estar ayudando a spyro y sus compañeros debes de destruir un portal dijo un mujer soldado

-Te entiendo teniente pero podemos ayudarles más si destruimos el lugar donde proviene los grumblins y a la vez diezmar los refuerzos de dark skull dijo harter con verdad

-Entonces hay que meternos el portal ahora dijo harter en ese instante harter junto a su teniente y la mitad del grupo de soldados se metieron al portal para detener las fuerzas invasoras mientras la otra mitad decidió quedarse y ayudar a phyrra a Bentley

…

Mientras gnorc cae en un parque sosteniendo al agente 9 por la garganta a la vez intentando zafarse en ese momento gnorc usa su brazo mecánico con una hacha que iba usar para matar agente 9 en ese momento que lo iba utilizar es golpeado por la cabeza soltando agente 9 gnorc mandándolo chocar contra la pared de un edificio sacando una nube de polvo en ese instante agente 9 se levanta y ve quien fue salvado por cynder

-Estas bien dijo cynder preocupada

-Cynder gracias por salvarme de ese monstruo dijo agente 9 intentado recuperar el aire a la vez parándose

-Fue un placer te soy sincera ese golpe si me dolió aunque combinara mi vuelo y mi elemento viento lo sentí que estaba golpeando algo muy duro dijo cynder sobándose la pata en ese instante gnorc sale de nube de polvo habla atrayendo la atención de agente 9 y cynder se fije en el

-Eres un tonta crees que con ese golpe me va derrotar no sentí nada dijo gnorc confiando en ese instante es golpeando por un cohete enviándolo hacia atrás y chocando contra el edificio derribándolo a la vez en ese instante cynder y agente 9 se fijan dónde provino el proyectil y se fijan que provino un lanza cohetes sostenido por Alfredo junto con malefor

-Su puesto nadie puede matar patrañas dijo Alfredo soltando el lanza cohetes antes que cynder y agente nueve respondiera en los escombros sale un láser de color verde claro dirigiéndose a Alfredo en ese instante malefor se pone en medio para protegerlo en ese instante que le da malefor empieza a convertir en una estatua de cristal jade con un gesto de dolor haciendo que Alfredo junto a cynder y agente 9 estén preocupados que acaba de suceder

-Bien uno menos faltan 3 para convertir dijo gnorc levantándose de los escombros dirigiéndose contra ellos usando su espada que tenía contra ellos justo antes de atacar agente nueve cynder se pone en medio usa su cuchilla para cubrirse de la espada de gnorc pero él se empezó a sonreír maliciosamente en ese instante cynder se fija que su cola que empezaba convertirse en cristal jade en ese instante ella usa un rugido de viento para separase en ese instante gnorc aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar energía de su espada contra agente 9 dándole antes que se convierta le da su pistolas mejoradas con un comunicador a Alfredo en ese instante agente 9 se convierte en una estatua de cristal jade en ese momento Alfredo contraataca con la pistola mejorada contra gnorc dándole con balas explosivas que hacen que se rompa el suelo haciendo que el caiga hacia el subterráneo en ese instante Alfredo se dirige hacia cynder para auxiliarla

-Estas bien te hiso daño dijo Alfredo preocupado pero cuando la ve ella estaba siendo cubierta por un cristal verde que había cubierto su cola y sus patas lo único libre eran sus alas su torso y cabeza

-No estoy bien el convirtió parte de mi cuerpo en cristal se está expandiendo no puedo luchar dijo cynder preocupada

-Encontrare una forma de liberar te lo prometo dijo Alfredo agarrando su cuchillo intentando romper el cristal para liberarla pero sin ningún resultado que a la vez el cristal se expandía por su cuerpo cubriendo sus alas a la vez dejando la cabeza libre

-No hay forma creo que es mi fin dije a spyro que lo amo y cuida mi hermana por favor dijo cynder lo último antes de cubrirse la cabeza completándose su transformación en estatua y a la vez sacando una lagrima de tristeza haciendo que Alfredo este impotente ala situación

-No otra vez maldita seas gnorc no pude salvarte dijo Alfredo triste en cuclillas soltando el cuchillo en ese instante es agarrado por la garganta por la espalda por el brazo derecho en ese instante oye una voz

-Alfredo la historia de siempre todos tu seres queridos siempre deben morir por ti dijo gnorc levantándolo en el aire en ese momento gnorc tenía ahora alas de monstruo que le permitía volar en ese momento usa su brazo de abajo empiezan golpearlo brutalmente haciendo que Alfredo grite de dolor indescriptible para empeorar lo empieza azotar contra los edificios y el sacando sangre por su cuerpo con heridas en ese instante gnorc levanta su brazo izquierdo que tenía la espada levanta en el cielo convirtiendo en cristal verde jade

-Veras como ahora tus compañeros se convierten más estatuas de cristal jade dijo gnorc soltándolo en un edificio alto para que se fije en la calle haciendo que el vea como rayos verdes caen en el suelo en ese instante phyrra junto a Bentley junto los soldados que luchaban contra el ejército de grumblins en ese instante los rayos caen sobre lo grumblins convirtiéndoles en estatuas de cristal verde jade algunos intentando huir pero sin ningún resultado por el ataques de los rayos verdes en ese instante phyrra ve los rayos ella usa sus llamaradas contra los rayos pero sin ningún resultado uno de esos rayos le da a ella convirtiéndola en estatua haciendo que Alfredo grite

-Eres un monstruo maldito gnorc grito Alfredo incapaz de ayudar a los demás viéndolos convertir en estatuas de cristal verde jade que estaban Bentley y los soldados

-Ves es todo tu culpa lo más probable es que tu sobrina este con ellos la encontrare y la romperé dijo gnorc chocándolo contra el suelo pero Alfredo le responde

-Bastardo dijo Alfredo antes de quedar inconsciente en ese instante gnorc está listo para degollarlo justo antes que ataque es atacado por una espada cubierta de llamas separándolo hacia una esquina aturdiéndolo cuando lo ve se fija que es un chico sosteniendo una espada de fuego sus ojos eran de amatista era Erik que aparece para salvar a Alfredo

-" _es imposible que siga vivo el linaje del rey dragón maldita sea tendré mas trabajo que aburrido "_ en el pensamiento de gnorc antes que actuara es atacado por un rugido de viento haciendo que quede quieto en el suelo haciendo que resquebraja el suelo él se fija que es Andrea atacado el intenta liberarse pero en ese instante aparece en encima de el aparece molesto

-Esto es por cynder grito spyro enojado sacando algunas lágrimas un rugido eléctrico que despertó por su ira que le da a gnorc haciendo que salga volando y chocando contra el edificio junto asiendo que se derribe spyro aterriza junto Andrea al frente de Erik que estaba tratando de que Alfredo despierte

-Spyro, Andrea me alegro que estén bien yo tenía un mal presentimiento vine ayudar dijo Erik sacando unas vendas y cubriendo las heridas de Alfredo

-Con esto estará bien pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital dijo Erik preocupado

-Que vamos hacer hay que salvar mi hermana y los demás están convertidos en estatuas de cristal jade dijo Andrea preocupada y alterada en ese instante spyro pone su ala sobre ella para que se calme

-Andrea encontraremos la forma de salvarlos lo prometo dijo spyro para darle ánimos Andrea que logra su objetivo entes que ellos respondiera son atacados por una energía roja que los arroja hacia el suelo cuando spyro y Andrea se levanta ven que Erik quedo fuera de combate alabes protegió Alfredo de hacerse daño antes que respondieran apareció gnorc al frente de ellos con su última forma humanoide con un cuerpo musculoso hecho de cristal completamente con solo cuernos de demonio y dijo solo una cosa

-Este juego se acabo dijo gnorc atacándolos iniciando la pelea mientras Alfredo inconsciente empiece escuchar un voz saliendo en el comunicador

-Alfredo responde dijo harter haciendo que el despierte que toque su comunicador

-Estoy aquí dijo Alfredo contemplando la pelea incapaz de ayudar a sus compañeros

-Bien escucha e destruido la fuente vital de los grumblins que era un cristal oscuro acostado la vida de mis hombre solo quedaron 3 soldados junto a mi teniente han escapado del lugar ahorita están afuera de estas ruinas la llaman el poso de las almas hemos destruido el cristal quedaba vida a los grumblins ahora los grumblins están muertos en este momento en nuestro mundo así que podrán derrotar a gnorc ahora dijo harter escupiendo sangre

-Eso no funcionara nuestros camaradas están siendo derrotados por este monstruo los están convirtiendo en estatuas y no puedo salvarles soy un inútil no soy lo suficiente fuerte dijo Alfredo imponente al ver a Andrea convirtiéndose en estatua y spyro contraatacando rugidos elementales contra gnorc para evitar ser convertido en estatua

-Es verdad no eres fuerte tu solo dijo harter serio haciendo que Alfredo se preocupe

-Pero no estás solo tienes compañeros juntos son más fuertes así que límpiate tu cara y pelea por ellos inútil dijo harter

-Pero es imposible derrotar este monstruo los demás son estatuas y no sé cómo liberarlos dijo Alfredo preocupad

-Para salvar a tus amigos tienes que destruir a gnorc al matarlo los podrás liberar de ser estatuas es fácil dijo harte tosiendo

-Pero si lo toco me convertiré en estatua y las armas convencionales no funciona con él es imposible derrotar dijo Alfredo viendo la realidad

-Es verdad nadie puede tocar solo el cazador de monstruo puede eres tú, tu eres uno de los elegidos destinados a salvar este mundo te preguntaras como lo sé cuándo hallas derrotado gnorc ve a mi casa encuentra un portafolio rojo te dirá porque eres el cazador de monstruo y busca el portafolio azul y prométeme que cumplirás esa misión es importante para mí que te indica el portafolio prométemelo dijo harter tosiendo sacando lagrimas

-Lo cumpliré pero ven ayudarme no puedo hacerlo solo dijo Alfredo preocupado

-No puedo este es mi final de mi jornada la tuya está más allá de lo que vez yo destruiré el portal con el detonador no puedo caminar me han cortado la pierna izquierda incapaz de moverme daré los cimientos del futuro dijo harter listo para morir con honor

-Harter no lo hagas por favor dijo Alfredo triste

Como me dijiste una vez "es mejor morir por algo que vivir por nada" dijo harter listo para activar el detonador

-Harter no lo hagassssssssss grito Alfredo

-Adiós amigo sigan luchando por un futuro dijo harter por última vez activando el detonador y destruyendo el edificio a la ves haciendo que Alfredo se fije y el sacando lagrimas sabiendo que su amigo ha muerto

-Eres un tonto porque me ocultas verdades y yo incapaz de salvar a los seres queridos dijo Alfredo lastimado sacando algunas lágrimas de tristeza y ve la espada de Erik y la agarra del suelo mientras gnasty gnorc mientras estaba distraído pelando contra spyro mal herido en ese instante Alfredo se limpia la cara

-no es tiempo para estar triste es hora de luchar contra este mal de mí pasado dijo Alfredo ve como la espada empieza brillar un tono azul en ese instante se fija que la energía provenía de sus compañeros caídos convertidos en estatuas dándole su energía a la espada para que la use contra gnorc

-ya se lo que debo hacer dijo Alfredo serio listo para pelear en ese instante spyro cae al suelo lastimado incapaz de levantarse antes de ser tocado por gnorc es detenido por Alfredo haciendo que él se sorprendo de que él no esté convirtiendo en estatua que a la vez le da un puñetazo la cara de gnorc que lo derriba en el suelo viendo Alfredo serio sosteniendo la espada que brillaba intensamente haciendo que spyro se sorprendiera

-spyro esta es mi pelea no interfieras debo acabar por mis camaradas, mi familia, y por harter dijo Alfredo serio listo para pelear haciendo que spyro le permite que Alfredo pele con gnorc

-De donde has sacado esa fuerza no importa nunca me vencerá con eso insecto dijo gnorc riendo para intimidar a Alfredo pero Alfredo contraataca con la espada cortándole el pecho que a la vez sacaba energía amarilla haciendo que gnorc que enfurezca

-Así que quieres jugar rudo he ya lo veremos grito gnorc intentando golpear Alfredo pero él lo esquiva Alfredo le da golpes en la cabeza de gnorc que lo lastima haciendo que el este perplejo que un humano lo esté lastimando y a la vez sea inmune el contraataca con las energías rojas contra el pero Alfredo contraataca corriendo usando la espada para cortar las energías de gnorc y destruyéndolas haciendo que spyro se sorprende al ver Alfredo sin temor y dispuesto a luchar para salvar a los demás

-Vamos Alfredo acaba con él dijo spyro apoyándolo a la vez entregando su energía a la espada que ala ves Alfredo empieza contraatacar con la espada pero gnorc lo intenta esquivar los ataques pero cada vez gnorc lo empezaba lastimar uno de esos ataque le corta el cuerno y el grita de ira pero el contraataca con un puñetazo pero Alfredo lo esquiva y a la vez le corta el brazo de gnorc y el grita de dolor

-Esto es imposible debe ser una pesadilla grito gnorc y Alfredo le contesta

-Lo que sentiste es la fuerza de mi verdadera familia tal vez los convertiste en estatuas pero sus espíritus están conmigo acabaremos contigo tu estas solo monstruo de feria dijo Alfredo alegre y burlándose de él haciendo que gnorc se moleste mucho mas

-Cállate acabare contigo dijo gnorc sacado un rayo de fuego en la boca pero Alfredo lo esquiva Alfredo canalizando la energía de spyro que él había dado en la espada se hizo más grande y de color purpura cubierta de un aura azul en ese instante gnorc empieza arrojar energías por todas partes tratando de darle en ese instante el corre hacia el cortando el otro brazo gnorc el usa la espada en el pecho de gnorc empezando quebrajarse su cuerpo de cristal

-Esto no es posible quien eres tu realmente dijo gnorc alterado y asustado

-Yo soy el cazador de monstruos ya he tenido suficiente te voy a matar dijo Alfredo cortándolo a la mitad del cuerpo empezando liberar energía

-No es posible que un simple humano me destruya grito de dolor gnasty gnorc antes de explotar por causa de la sobrecarga de energía por causa de la espada concentrada la energía de los demás de ser cortado por la mitad liberando una onda expansiva que empezó a convertir las estatuas de nuevo a su forma real salvando a los soldados, Bentley, phyrra, malefor ,agente 9, cynder, Andrea, y ala ves liberando los grumblins junto orcos y troles que ya habían muerto por causa de harter dando la victoria y liberándose de unos de los ejércitos dark skull a la vez el cielo despejaba rebelando un sol que a la vez Erik se levanta al igual que Andrea junto a spyro y ven Alfredo sonriendo al cielo

-" _Gracias harter te debo mucho seguiré por un futuro mejor cumpliré mi promesa_ " en el pensamiento de Alfredo contemplado el cielo tranquilamente en ese instante se da la vuelta y dice esto con un gesto de victoria

-Hemos ganado lo hemos conseguido dijo Alfredo contento haciendo que Andrea abrase Alfredo de felicidad por haberla salvado y a la vez contenta

-Bien hecho cazador de monstruo dijo spyro felicitando en ese instante todos sus amigos junto a los soldados se reunían para felicitar a Alfredo al verlos salvado de una amenaza para el mundo

…

Mientras en el big ben Barry junto Zein, Poseidón y Akima estaban esperando a einar en ese instante se abre una puerta que sale einar trayendo a un ser humanoide que era un ser con capucha dorada prueba que einar ha conseguido convencer

-Zeus nos ayudara dijo einar confirmando que el equipo ya está listo y que en unos días iniciaría el torneo muy pronto spyro y sus amigos iban enfrentar los retos de este torneo por venir

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo no se esperaban que alguien iba morir verdad ya solo falta un último capítulo de prologo para que empiece la saga del torneo ya casi está cerca una cosa mi canción le falta detalles así que tardare en subirla mas**_

 _ **Ya voy entrar en vacaciones nos veremos en enero cuídense mucho y felices fiestas**_

"para superar los retos que vienen hay empezar entender el poder interior" el capítulo 21 prólogo del torneo parte final **:** spyro contra cynder


	22. spyro vs cynder

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 21 prólogo del torneo parte final: spyro contra cynder**

Flashback del pasado

5000 años atrás en una noche oscura en los dominios de eskol (antes las tierras fénix) en la batalla final

-El cetro del tiempo dijo eskol

-Eres un gran guerrero forjador podrías tener muchos destinos ven y únete a mis hermanos y a mi dijo eskol tratando de convencer a einar unirse a él al lado oscuro

-Solo deseo tener un noble destino nunca me uniré al lado oscuro entendiste dijo einar con su forma humana listo para enfrentarse eskol y salvar al mundo de este mal

-Enfrenta tu muerte entonces dijo eskol atacando con un rayo gigantesco de oscuridad contra einar pero einar contracta con el cetro contra el pero la energía de eskol supera la energía del cetro en ese instante que parecía que la energía oscura de eskol iba acabar contar einar pero de repente un guerrero se pone en medio protegiendo a einar recibiendo el impacto en ese instante hay un estallido y sale volando el cetro en ese instante eskol lo persigue el centro perdiéndose de la vista en ese instante en que el humo se disipa einar ve al guerrero lastimado se dirige hacia el preocupado gritando su nombre

-Akar ! Dijo einar se acerca a él corriendo

-Eso era para mí dijo einar triste sosteniéndole

-No esta es mi jornada de vida la tú está más allá dijo akar moribundo saliendo sangre por la boca cuando hablaba

-Confía en tus visiones dijo akar señalando el corazón einar

-Estoy orgulloso en llamarte hermano dijo akar sacando una sonrisa pequeña

-Einar connor el guardián dijo akar entregando su espada a einar que el agarra lo pone en el suelo en ese instante akar pone su puño en el aire y einar pone su puño cocando como un gesto de hermandad akar agarra la mano de einar en un minuto akar fallece cayendo su mano en ese instante einar saca algunas lágrimas de su amigo y llorando

En ese instante se levante y empieza brillar con un brillo blanco

Fin del flashback

…

En ese momento Alfredo despierta jadeando lo que acababa de soñar sobándose la cabeza en ese instante se fija que está en una cama de un hospital y a la vez vendado partes del cuerpo que le hacía parecer momia solo exponiendo la cabeza y se fija que milo estaba una silla esperándolo

-Milo que paso solo recuerdo que derrote a gnorc luego de eso no recuerdo nada dijo Alfredo tratando recordar

-Veras tu llevas inconsciente 2 días enteros dijo milo parándose

-Que llevo 2 días inconsciente como paso dijo Alfredo sorprendido lo que acaba de pasar

-Bueno veras lo que yo sé cuándo spyro y los demás te felicitaron te desmallaste y empezaste convulsionar y vomitaste una especie substancia negra en ese instante tu marca de maldición desapareció al igual que Andrea después de eso te llevamos a un hospital público además estamos en el primer piso además hemos traído mucho la atención pública en este suceso dijo milo

-Ya veo espera un momento Andrea y los demás que les paso dijo Alfredo preocupado

-En realidad cada uno se empezó a turnar para cuidarte pero en mi opinión fue más Andrea y cynder que te cuidaban mas dijo milo hiso que se sorprendiera

-Bueno descansa en un rato vendrá Andrea a verte le gustara la noticia de que estas despierto dijo milo que a la vez salía de la habitación dejando solo a Alfredo

…

En ese instante Hans y cristina estaban espiando atrás del edificio junto un árbol a lado de una ventana del hospital sin que nadie supiera

-Cristina porque estamos espiando en un hospital público dijo Hans molesto cargándola para que se subiera en el árbol y poder espiar cuando al fin subió le contesto

-Tengo una buena fuente de que hay alguien importante aquí adentro además es una única oportunidad ben acá súbete pero trae la cámara de acuerdo dijo cristina animada

-está bien pero me debes una grande de acuerdo dijo Hans subiendo el árbol con la cámara la espalda en ese instante cuando alcanza a cristina y empieza filmar en ese instante empiezan ver la interacción en la ventana que espiaban

…

En ese instante se abre la puerta fuertemente sale de ella Andrea corriendo para darle un abraso fuerte a Alfredo en la cama que sorprende mucho que a la vez le lastima pero no le importó estaba alegre ver Andrea

-Mi pequeñita dragoncita te preocupe verdad dijo Alfredo acariciando su cabeza

-Si eres un tonto como haces algo peligroso casi te matan dijo Andrea preocupada sacando lágrimas

-Andrea yo lamento que esta locura dijo Alfredo

-Si no fuera por esa locura nunca hubiera conocido tu verdadero yo no me importa lo que diga sobre ti siempre serás mi tío Alfredo y además me liberaste de mi maldición dijo Andrea sacando algunas lágrimas fijándose en Alfredo

-Me alegra mucho saberlo dijo Alfredo abrazando Andrea de felicidad en ese instante spyro junto a cynder, sparx y milo entra a la habitación haciendo que Andrea deja de abrazar a Alfredo

-Veo que ya despertaste nos tenías preocupado dijo spyro contento

-Te soy sincero he sobrevivido a varias cosas peores que esta una vez me envenenaron y logre llegar a un hospital lo chistoso fue que iniciando año nuevo dijo Alfredo tratando animar pero sparx interrumpe

-Bueno al menos está tranquilo bien dijo sparx intranquilo haciendo que Alfredo se confunda

-Qué te pasa sparx porque pareces intranquilo dijo spyro preocupado

-No es nada es solo el hecho que estamos en un maldito serio problema lo que ha pasado en estos días grito sparx alterado

-A que te refieres sparx dijo spyro curioso

-Se te olvida de que primero que el enemigo tiene 3 orbes elementales y nosotros solo tenemos 3 orbes lo segundo es que nos siguen atacando como maldita sea vamos a contraatacar mientras estemos el torneo para conseguirla maldita orbe de luz y además que pelearemos contra leyendas legendarias y el hecho que no sabemos la fecha además ya no puedo soportar cada rato aparezca enemigo uno por uno me va hacer explotar dijo sparx tratando de calmarse y a la vez tratando de respirar en ese instante Alfredo interrumpe

-Que alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí dijo Alfredo bien confundido

-Bueno veras esta es la situación dijo spyro sobándose la cabeza en ese instante le empieza contar la situación de esos días desde que conocieron al señor del tiempo sobre el torneo y para conseguir la llave para la orbe de lo luz y los sucesos que pasaron hasta el suceso del desierto de gobi cuando había acabado de hablar spyro la sobre la situación en ese instante cynder oyó un sonido afuera se fijó la ventana pero no había nadie entonces se fijó más en la platica

…..En ese instante cristina y Hans se habían ocultado en un arbusto que tenía en el árbol para no ser vistos cuando habían grabado la conversación empezaron bajar por el árbol hacia el suelo en ese instante cristina le habla Hans emocionada

-Esta es un gran noticia vamos a la televisora rápido dijo cristina que a la vez dirigiéndose a la televisora más cercana

-Espérame cristina tengo la grabación para la noticia dijo Hans corriendo atrás de ella alejándose del hospital

…

-Ya veo así que ese torneo es importante para conseguir la llave para conseguir la orbe no es así dijo Alfredo levantándose en la cama

-Tío no estás bien es mejor que te quedes en la cama descansar dijo Andrea preocupada por el

-No hay tiempo para eso es necesario que ustedes entrenen ahora y es necesario que les ayude dijo Alfredo poniéndose su ropa que estaba en sima de una mesa

-Pero no es necesario que te lastimes por querer ayudar dijo cynder preocupado

-Los humanos siempre hemos sido débiles desde el principio pero juntos somos más fuertes a veces cometemos errores a veces pero esta unión y apoyo nos dará nuestra propia fuerza por eso los ayudare es necesario que muestren su fuerza oculta si quieren sobrevivir lo que me contaron la única opción es pedir a malefor que les ayude despertar su potencial dijo Alfredo vistiéndose

-Es verdad mi papa tiene más experiencia dominando los elementos él nos podría ayudar dijo spyro animado

-Bingo dijo Alfredo acabando de vestirse

-Bien que esperan vamos con él hay que preparase para el torneo no hay tiempo que perder dijo Alfredo saliendo de la habitación

-Espera Alfredo ven aquí aun no estás en condición para caminar así dijo milo tras el acompañado de sparx dejando solos a Andrea, cynder, y spyro

-Spyro estás seguro de esto dijo cynder preocupada

-No te preocupes creo que el entrenamiento no será difícil dijo spyro tratando animar

-es que sparx tiene razón no sabemos qué tan poderos son los antiguos guardianes crees que podamos vencerlos dijo cynder preocupada

-no te preocupes lo vamos a derrotar y a la vez un poco más cerca de regresar a casa dijo spyro tratando animarla

-tiene razón hermana hay que intentarlo dijo Andrea tratando animarla

-tienes razón hermanita vamos hacerlo dijo cynder animada nuevamente y se fija en spyro

-amor mi quiero pelear contigo quiero probar mis limitaciones que te parece dijo cynder muy animada

-está bien luchare contra ti dijo spyro de acuerdo

-eso me alegra mucho dijo cynder con una sonrisa sincera

-espero que si cumplas tu palabra spyro o te golpeo dijo Andrea

-lo dices enserio dijo spyro algo confundido

-lo dice de verdad mi amor dijo cynder dándole un beso en el cachete de spyro haciéndolo ruborizar que se notaba en su cara ni sus escamas podían ocultarlo

-nos vemos en el bosque mañana en el amanecer de acuerdo mi amor dijo cynder coqueteando antes de salir del cuarto junto Andrea dejando solo spyro pensando sus pensamientos

 _-"ella es increíble que suerte que tengo una novia increíble_ "en los pensamientos de spyro en ese instante se sacude la cabeza se fija que ellas ya no estaban

-Oigan espérenme dijo spyro corriendo saliendo del cuarto persiguiéndolas

…

En es día spyro, Andrea, cynder fueron a estar con sus amigos que estaban en un campamento militar después de un rato con ellos Andrew a conseja ver la tele para ver una película en ese instante cuando enciende la tele es instante estaba Hans y cristina hablando sobre la grabación que se veía y sobre un torneo secreto haciendo que spyro y cynder con cara que paso como consiguieron una grabación sobre su plática en el hospital cada vez que se transmitía decía una pregunta cuándo será el torneo de las bestias será para ellos o al público apagando la tele spyro y sus amigos estaban en cara de choco lo que había pasado en ese instante aparece un portal pequeño al frente de ellos era el señor del tiempo que salía de el

-Bueno he venido decirles que el torneo empieza en 2 meses el lugar de reunión es Stonehenge y además dijo Barry pero se fija en las caras de spyro y sus amigos de sorprendido

-A que pasa porque esas caras dijo Barry curioso en ese instante spyro le empieza contar lo sucedido en estos recientes días hasta la parte del hospital en ese instante Barry se quedó sin palabras y algo preocupado

-Barry estás bien dijo spyro preocupado

-Si estoy bien solo me dieron esta noticia inesperada dijo Barry alterado

-Bueno que vamos hacer ahora si puede ir la gente verdad o no dijo spyro

-Está bien el público puede venir díganles la fecha está bien solo tengo que hacer los preparativos para el torneo de acuerdo dijo Barry abriendo un portal que usa para irse dejando a spyro y sus amigos solos en ese instante spyro busco a milo a decirle la situación después de un rato la noticia de que la gente podía ir a ver al torneo que iba empezar 2 meses hiso que la gente se emocionaran ansiando ese día mientras spyro, cynder, Alfredo , Andrea y phyrra decidieron entrenar mañana con ayuda de malefor y Alfredo para estar listos para el torneo

…...

-Al día siguiente en la mañana spyro, cynder, Fernando, Andrea y phyrra despertaron temprano para el entrenamiento se dirigieron a la base militar donde malefor y Alfredo los estaban esperando junto los amigos de spyro junto algunos militares conformados de hombres y mujeres a la vez atrás de ellos un campo del tamaño cancha de 2 km para que ellos pelen en ese instante malefor se dirige a ellos

-Bien hoy empezamos el entrenamiento primero vamos has peleas di viduales para medir su fuerza y saber cómo ayudarles a mejorar las habilidades luego mejoraremos la condición de su cuerpo con un entrenamiento planeado por Alfredo de acuerdo la primera ronda es spyro vs cynder de acuerdo dijo malefor

-Vaya al parecer la pelea de spyro y cynder va ser parte del entrenamiento dijo Fernando sorprendido

-Bueno al menos vamos ver como mi hermana patea el trasero de spyro dijo Andrea animada al saber esta pelea

-Andrea creo que estas exagerando un poco no crees sabes que spyro y tanto cynder son fuertes no es seguro quien gane dijo Fernando

-Tienes razón pero voy animar a mi hermana de acuerdo dijo andera animada en ese instante spyro y cynder se dirigen a la cancha para la pelea en ese instante varios soldados se reunieron para ver la pelea al igual los amigos de spyro

-Valla si esta pelea atrajo mucha gente dijo Andrew sorprendido lo que veía

-Tienes razón amigo mío dijo Bentley sorprendido también que a la vez observaba que agente 9 había puesto un puesto de apuestas diciendo esto que sorprendió mas los compañeros

-Este la pelea del siglo es el dragón purpura contra el dragona terror del cielo hagan sus apuestas quien se anima dijo agente 9 en ese instante Andrea se le acerca le susurra el oído en ese instante agente 9 hable

-Corrijo el dragón purpura contra la dragona guerra reina de los cielos vamos hagan sus apuestas dijo agente 9 haciendo que spyro se fije sorprendido

-Vaya tu hermanita te puso un apodo espero que no te moleste dijo spyro poniéndose en una esquina

-Te soy sincera me gusta ese apodo que el terror del cielo ahora prefiero ser conocida coma la guerrera reina de los cielo que te paresa te gusta dijo cynder coqueteando que a la vez se ponía en su esquina

-me gusta combina con te carácter dijo spyro coqueteándola que ala ves empezaba calentar

-Tanto como spyro y cynder estaban estirando para pelear cynder habla

-El quien gane quien decide donde es la cita de acuerdo dijo cynder coqueteando a spyro

-De acuerdo pero no me dejare ganar de acuerdo dijo spyro estirándose

-Eso esperaba escuchar de mi amado dijo cynder sonriendo sabiendo que iba luchar con todas sus fuerzas en ese instante sparx ve lo que esta sucediendo ase una única opción probable

-Apuesto mi frasco de mariposa a favor de cynder está bien dijo sparx entregándole a agente 9 poniendo el frasco con el demás dinero guardado de las apuesta

-Sparx estás traicionando tu hermano no me esperaba algo ti dijo hunter decepcionado por el comportamiento de sparx

-quiero a mi hermano pero debo admitir que cynder es muy ruda prefiero estar de su lado que su contra entiendes ya me voy dijo sparx antes de ocultarse atrás de Bentley en ese instante hunter se fija en el campo donde iba empezar la pelea y que ve spyro y cynder en ese instante phyrra estas ansiosa ver la pelea

-cynder acaba con spyro vamos cynder dijo phyrra animada

-phyrra has cambiado mucho dijo Andrea observándola

-es cierto antes no la hubiera apoyado pero ahora la considero una amiga mas dijo phyrra sonriendo

-tienes razón vamos apoyarla dijo Andrea animada

-Tienes razón Andrea dijo phyrra animada

-vamos cynder acaba con el dijeron al mismo tiempo

-vamos spyro acaba con ella dijeron Andrew, Bentley y Fernando en ese instante malefor se pone en medio de la cancha empieza decir las reglas

-las reglas son simples nada de golpes mortales en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar o que salga la cancha en este entrenamiento no pueden volar el quien vela esta descalificado de acuerdo dijo malefor en ese instante el retrocede para salirse de la cancha para dejar que spyro y cynder puedan pelear

-Estás listo spyro dijo cynder animada puesta en posición de combate

-si estoy listo vamos dijo spyro animado puesto en posición

-que comience la pelea dijo malefor dando inicio la pele

-en ese instante spyro y cynder corrieron al mismo tiempo uno contra el otro envistiendo que a la ves chocando con fuerza ninguno desistiendo en ese instante spyro contraataca usando su cola para separarse que a la vez contraataca con un rugido explosivo de fuego que cubre completamente a cynder haciendo que grite ella su elemento de viento para disipar el fuego que alabes golpe a spyro dando varias patadas contra spyro que a la vez le cae encima con fuerza per spyro contraataca creando un muro de roca cubriéndose haciendo que cynder rompe el muro y lastimándose el brazo derecho junto el puño que utilizo para romper el muro pero ella es golpeada por un puño de spyro en la cara fuertemente alejando a spyro ella cae al suelo rastrillando con fuerza para detener el empujo fuerte en ese instante se detiene justo a tiempo casi salir del campo de batalla en ese instante ella escupe en el suelo sangre que tenía en la buco que a la vez se limpia y empieza sonreír

-valla el dragón eres duro pero yo soy más dura dijo cynder cubriendo sus garras con rugido de mido paralizante en ese corra hacia spyro y contraataca con varios puños contra spyro que ala ves contraataca con puños son varios golpes intensos en ese instante cynder contraataca con sus garras de mido que logra herirlo que a la ves paralizo y contra ataca con una llamarada oscura que lo cubre y el grita en ese instante spyro crea un rayo que cae el suelo en ese instante cynder lo esquive pero se fija que el ataque era para spyro que el uso para neutralizar el parálisis antes que cynder contraatacara spyro usa un rugido hielo para cubrirla quedando atrapada

-te derrote dijo spyro victorioso limpiándose la boca que tenía algo de sangre en ese instante se fija que cynder empieza crear una aura morada intensamente que a la vez rompe dejando libre cynder que a la vez imponente que a la vez contra ataca con una fuerza que le da en el estómago de spyro sacado el oxígeno que a la vez contraataca dándole una patada en la cara pero ella se inmuta en ese instante se separa de ella contraataca un llamarada de fuego cubriendo creando una explosión creando una nube de polvo que luego disiparse spyro se sorprende al ver un cynder cubierta de una armadura hecha de cristal purpura intensa en ese instante él se da cuenta y dice

-estas usando convexidad dijo spyro pero en ese instante es atacado con un puñetazo en la cara pero spyro contraataca con un rugido eléctrico para separarse pero ningún efecto en cynder ella contraataca con una llamarada de convexidad a la vez contraataca un llamarada de fuego que ambas chocan pero el de cynder era más potente que logra disipa la llamarada de spyro que le da directamente que a la vez una fuerza que lo saca de la arena haciendo que spyro cae en el suelo inconsciente en ese instante cynder estaba jadeando del cansancio en ese momento levanta su ala que a la vez una voz familiar dice una palabra

-cynder ha ganado bien hecho hermanita dijo Andrea animada que a la vez gente grita de ánimo por la batalla y a la vez gente entrenando su parte a los que habían ganado la apuesta en ese instante malefor se acerca a ella

-buen trabajo fue un buen combate hoy puedes tomarte el día libre con mi hijo creo que hoy necesita un descanso dijo malefor

-gracias dijo cynder que desaparecía su armadura que a la vez se dirige hacia spyro llevándolo en la espalda alejándose en el bosque

En ese instante las batallas continuaron aleatoriamente todo el día cuando anocheció spyro despertó se fija que estaba encima de una colina con las estrellas que a la vez nota que sus heridas han desaparecido y empieza fijarse que cynder estaba a su lado

-cynder eres increíble lo sabias no sabía que ya podías usar nuevamente tu convexidad dijo spyro feliz

-bueno es que entrenado mucho al fin logre despertarlo ayer además de probar mi movimiento que estuve perfeccionando creo que me pase un poco la pelea dijo cynder apenada pero es abrazada por spyro cariñosamente que a la vez haciendo que cynder se ruborice en la cara

-para mí fue emocionante que a la vez increíble esta pelea dijo spyro ruborizado

-spyro dijo cynder

-además fue increíble tu técnica lo sabias me la podrías enseñar dijo spyro emocionado

-claro que si te enseñare mi técnica además yo seré ahora tu maestra que te parece dijo cynder sonriendo y animada

-está bien para mi dijo spyro emocionado en ese instante cynder le empieza ronronear amorosamente

-como yo gane quiero una cita romántica en parís en la noche después del torneo dijo cynder apasionadamente

-Estoy de acuerdo cynder pues tú me ganaste dijo spyro apasionado en ese instante se fija en el cielo y ve las estrellas junto a la luna

-qué curioso no me había dado cuenta cuando la luna te cubre te hace brillar como una estrella hermosa cynder dijo spyro apasionado

-claro que si mi amor dijo cynder besando intensamente amorosamente

Spyro y cynder ese noche era su momento de amor y una pasión de amor inolvidable con la luz de la luna cubriéndolos con ambiente de pasión y amor para spyro fue la única pelea que le gusto perder por su amada guerra que tenia

…

Mientras en algún lugar de la playa japonés

Hades busca a Poseidón para que le ayude en la construcción del estadio donde va albergar mucha gente para el torneo en ese instante ve a Poseidón sentado antes que hable con el empieza a cantar una canción viendo las estrellas

 _Buena y cálida eres como el mar._

 _¿Cuándo a mi tu regresaras?,_

 _Oh, silvia, oye mi cantar,_

 _Mi amor no morirá,_

 _Jurare en el nombre del mar,_

 _Mi corazón tuyo será,_

 _Por 5000 años yo he de esperar,_

 _Para contigo estar,_

 _Ven, amor y únete a mí,_

 _Deseo estar junto a ti,_

 _Llevare la gloria del mar,_

 _Y mi valor veras,_

 _Toca aquella bella canción,_

 _Trae contigo la creación,_

 _Ven a mí, y tuyo seré,_

 _Por siempre te amare,_

 _Ni un mortal te puede contener,_

 _Trae el orden y vida también,_

 _Oh, mí amada reina del mar,_

 _Contigo quiero estar,_

 _Buena y cálida eres como el mar._

 _¿Cuándo a mi tu regresaras?,_

 _Oh, silvia, oye mi cantar,_

 _Mi amor no morirá._

Cuando termino de cantar unas lagrima salió de su cara en ese instante hades decide dejarlo un momento él se encarga su parte del trabajo

…después 2 meses la gente empezó a reunirse en Stonehenge para presenciar el torneo en ese spyro y sus amigos habían llegado listos para el torneo de las bestias en ese instante cynder detiene a spyro y spyro les dice que se adelante en ese instante sus amigos se adelanta para reunirse con la gente dejando solo a spyro y cynder se le acerca spyro le dice

-Spyro cuando este torneo acabe cumple tu promesa de llevarme una cita a parís de acuerdo dijo cynder coqueteándolo

-Lo cumpliré por ti amor además no te contengas en la pelea dijo spyro ruborizado

-El dragón está preocupado mi dijo cynder apasionada de coqueteo

-No no es preocupación solo es dijo spyro en ese instante es interrumpido por un beso apasionado que hiso que spyro cerrara los ojos por un momento felicidad

-Ese beso para que era dijo spyro ruborizado por el beso

-Para la suerte dijo cynder antes de irse con los demás dejando spyro solo y el sacando una sonrisa feliz

-Bien es hora de concursar el torneo dijo spyro animado y listo para pelar por su amor pero él no sabía que este torneo pondría aprueba su valor y sentimientos a un nuevo nivel jamás pensado el torneo está a punto de empezar

…

Un día antes que empieza el torneo en esa misma noche en escocia Alfredo estaba en la casa de harter él estaba en la oficina de harter acaba de ver un el portafolios azul

-Harter are todo mi poder para cumplir lo que me pides dijo Alfredo para sí mismo en ese instante agarra el portafolios rojo en ese instante cae un disco con un nombre

"proyecto titán monster" dijo Alfredo viéndolo en ese instante lo agarra y lo pone en la computadora de oficina lo empieza ver que está hablando es harter hace unos 2 años atrás durante 2 horas lo veía cuando esta punto de termina queda cara de horror lo que tenía entre manos spyro y sus amigos y lo último que dice harter antes que acabe la grabación

-" _las orbes elementales jamás, jamás nuca deben estar todas juntas en el primero de junio en el que los planetas se alinean porque eso pasara seria el fin de las 2 dimensiones lo único que podría salvar es un milagro y que dios sea piadoso con nuestra almas_ " dijo harter serio a la vez que acabara la grabación

-Hay no tengo que advertirle spyro no deben reunir las obres seria el fin del mundo dijo Alfredo saliendo la oficina alterado daba la señal de que si reunían las orbes un mal presagio está por venir

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Perdón la tardanza es que empezaron mis clases me ha entretenido el capítulo tubo que tardares además para que la imaginación salga volando los siguientes capítulos en que se enfocara en las peleas contra quienes sea un misterio hasta que salga el capítulo se revele el nombre del retador además espero que les guste**_

"el ingenio y la astucia vence la fuerza natural" el capítulo 22 el torneo ha iniciado cynder vs ?."


	23. torneo parte 1: cynder vs poseidon

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 22 el torneo ha iniciado cynder vs Poseidón**

-Spyro cuando este torneo acabe cumple tu promesa de llevarme una cita a parís de acuerdo dijo cynder coqueteándolo

-Lo cumpliré por ti amor además no te contengas en la pelea dijo spyro ruborizado

-El dragón está preocupado mi dijo cynder apasionada de coqueteo

-No no es preocupación solo es dijo spyro en ese instante es interrumpido por un beso apasionado que hiso que spyro cerrara los ojos por un momento felicidad

-Ese beso para que era dijo spyro ruborizado por el beso

-Para la suerte dijo cynder antes de irse con los demás dejando spyro solo y el sacando una sonrisa feliz

-Bien es hora de concursar el torneo dijo spyro animado en ese instante él se dirige a los demás amigos

Mientras Andrew platica con los demás cerca de la gente

-No puedo creer que Erik y malefor decidieran quedarse debes de acompañarnos para ver el torneo dijo Andrew sorprendido por el comentario de Erik y malefor

-No es que quisieran ellos decidieron quedarse para cuidar Inglaterra mientras no estamos no sabemos si un enemigo ataca mientras no estamos además malefor decidió entrenar personalmente al muchacho el sospecha que él tiene un potencial que el ignora dijo milo

-Te refieres el hecho de que ese chico puede hacer que un espada saque fuego de la nada no veo lo especial dijo sparx intentando entender

-Es porque eres un ingenuo sparx él tiene un extraño don que debería entrenarlo y desarrollarlo para un bien dijo hunter orgulloso

-No creo que se ha necesario debería ir un laboratorio ser estudiado y tengo razón en eso dijo agente 9 que hiso molestar a hunter

-Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por los demás dijo hunter molesto

-Así que me vas amenazar flechas y un arco para que cambie de idea dijo agente 9 molesto

-Si es necesario dijo hunter amenazándolo en ese instante reciben un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de ambos

-Que te pasa porque nos golpeas la cabeza dijeron al mismo tiempo en ese instante se fijan quien los golpeo que quedaron horrorizado al ver a una cynder furiosa y decepcionada

-Hola cynder ya llegaste eh dijeron al mismo momento preocupados cynder se fija en Andrea y le dice

-Hermanita puedes crear una neblina pequeña que cubra esta área lo que voy hacer no es apto para el público dijo cynder tronándose los nudillos al igual que su cabeza

-Está bien hermana da les una lesión dijo Andrea animada

-Gracias hermanita dijo cynder que a la vez Andrea usa su elemento de viento crea una neblina cubriendo tanto a cynder como agente 9 y hunter en ese instante empiezan oír ruidos de golpes y suplicas de que cynder los deje de golpear en ese instante spyro se reúne con ellos él se sorprendo por los ruidos y le pregunta a Fernando

-Que acaba de pasar dijo spyro confundido

-Bueno veras agente 9 y hunter estaban peleando por una tontería ahora cynder les esta dándole algunos golpes a ellos para que dejen esas tonterías como veo esta va salir muy mal para ellos dijo Fernando sobándose la cabeza

-Claro que va salir muy mal oye su suplicas creo que los va matar dijo sparx preocupado

-Tranquilo sparx sabes que cynder no es así solo ella quiere ayudarles entrar en razón a su manera dijo spyro en ese instante agente 9 sale de la neblina con heridas en el cuerpo con un ojo morado y una cola lastimada en ese instante cynder aparece le jala las pies tirándolo y arrasándolo devuelta la neblina

-Por favor cynder basta no volveré ser un idiota te prometo hare cualquier cosa pero ya no me golpes por favor dijo agente 9 siendo arrastrado a la neblina de nuevo en ese instante sparx habla

-Tranquilo eh como no dijo sparx ingenuo

-Bueno en realidad es su forma tranquilizar la personas cuando son testarudas dejémoslos un rato está bien ahorita nos alcanza en un rato dijo spyro con una sonrisa falsa para calmar a sparx pero él no muy convencido sigue a spyro junto Fernando, milo, Andrew, phyrra, sparx y Bentley se unían con la gente en ese instante de la nada aparece un estadio gigante en sima de stongench como base que sorprendió a spyro y los demás se sorprendieron lo que veía en ese instante se figan que el aspecto del estadio tenía con rasgos romanos mesclados con la arquitectura de maya con una base de metal con apariencia futurista en ese instante baja una rampa de metal que llega el suelo haciendo que la gente se sorprenda en ese instante una voz se oye resonando el lugar

-Hola todos soy el señor del tiempo bienvenidos para ver el torneo de bestias entren los asientos están listo para ver este espectáculo además apresúrense a entrar dijo Barry en ese instante la gente empieza subir por la rampa para entrar tardaron como 10 minutos para que entraran al estadio cuando acabaron de subir en ese instante Barry habla

-Todos los competidores adentro ahora dijo Barry en ese instante los demás empezaban a subir excepto milo que se detiene y le empieza hablar

-Esperen se nos olvida cynder, Andrea, agente 9 y hunter dijo milo preocupado ante que contestara spyro aparece cynder y Andrea solas sin el agente 9 ni hunter

-Cynder que le paso hunter y agente 9 no estaban con ustedes dijo spyro curioso

-En realidad me he pasado y los he dejado inconsciente no teman el camión que nos trajo se los llevaría al hospital ellos estarán bien dijo cynder con un sonrisa inocente haciendo que los demás estén sorprendido lo que acababa de pasar

-Bueno ya estamos todos entonces subamos entonces dijo spyro animado en ese instante spyro junto a sus compañeros subían al estadio cuando subieron los estaba esperando un dragón azul adulto que en ese instante spyro lo identifica y dice nombre con alegría

-Ignitius eres realmente tú y no una ilusión dijo spyro feliz al ver su viejo maestro

-Claro que si spyro dijo ignitius en ese instante spyro se alegra saber que no es una ilusión

-Amigos él es ignitius el antiguo maestro de spyro dijo cynder presentándolo en ese instante milo y los demás interviene

-Mucho gusto nosotros nos vamos a las gradas creo ustedes tiene que hablar dijo milo acompañando a los demás yéndose a las gradas dejando solo a spyro, cynder, Andrea, Fernando y phyrra antes contestaran ignitius interrumpe

-Sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero no hay tiempo las peleas ya se decidieron con quienes van a pelear por orden del consejo de los antiguos guardianes primordiales del orden a decidido que tienen que ganar 3 victorias en 5 peleas para poder conseguir la orbe dijo ignitius en ese instante spyro interviene

-Que es la orden de los antiguos dijo spyro curioso

-Después de esta pela te lo cuento todo te lo prometo dijo ignitius confiado

-Está bien dijo spyro confiado

-Bien ustedes vallan a las gradas excepto cynder dijo ignitius sorprendiendo los demás

-Porque quieres a mi hermana dijo Andrea confundido

-La primera ronda es cynder contra Poseidón y tiene que preparase entienden dijo ignitius serio en es instante spyro y sus compañeros le dicen a cynder que tenga mucha suerte en derrotar a ´Poseidón en ese instante spyro sus amigos se fueron hacia las gradas dejando solo a cynder y a ignitius

-Estas lista dijo ignitius

-Si estoy lista llévame al salón de espera para prepararme dijo cynder animada

-Bien joven guerrera te llevare dijo ignitius llevándola hacia la sala de espera para su pelea

en ese instante el estadio empieza levantarse lentamente en ese momento aparece un jepp a toda marcha sin detenerse que se dirige al estadio para alcanzarlo en ese instante la rampa empieza serrarse lentamente el jepp empieza correr más rápido que logra subir al estadio cuando entra choca contra la pared de adentro en ese momento alguien sale del jepp ese era Alfredo intranquilo buscando a los demás en ese instante la rampa se cierra al igual que la puerta en ese instante el coliseo se eleva alto y empieza sacar un brillo intenso que lo cubría en ese instante cuando dejo de brillar desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

…

Época 145 millones de años a. c. en el mar prehistórico día soleado carca de una isla pequeña en medio

En ese instante aparece el estadio encima de una isla flotando en el mar antiguo que a la vez sorprendió a la gente siendo transportada a otro sitio sin saber dónde están que a la vez spyro y sus amigos lo que veían

-Como paso estábamos en Inglaterra ahora estamos en un océano soleado dijo Andrew en ese instante se fija que el campo de batalla está suspendido con cadenas que a la vez conectada por dos puertas a cada lado

-A no es nada cuando estas mucho tiempo con spyro suelen aparecer cosas inexplicables dijo sparx encima de Andrea

-Bueno no importa el paisaje hay que apoyar a cynder en esta pelea dijo milo serio

-Tienes razón mi hermana va necesitar todo el apoyo que pueda obtener dijo Andrea animada para apoyar a cynder

-Tienes razón lo va necesitar tengo fe en ella que lo va superar dijo spyro feliz en ese instante phyrra se fija en las gradas superiores y ve que hay 8 copuchados de varios colores junto a Barry al igual que ignitius en ese instante Barry se para y habla

-" _hola todos estamos el océano del cretáceo espero que les guste la fauna local el torneo va empezar este torneo consta de que los retadores consigan 3 victorias de 5 peleas si lo consiguen obtendrán lo que quieren si pierden no podrán conseguirlo de sencillo bien la primera batalla esta ponto de comenzar en 2 minutos empieza"_ dijo Barry que a la vez se sienta en su grada en ese instante la gente quedo sorprendida y emocionada por la pelea y empieza gritar animada en ese momento spyro y los demás quedaron sorprendidos saber que estaban en la época del cretáceo antiguo

-Esto es increíble estamos en el pasado en si la pelea va ser aquí es una locura dijo Andrew perplejo lo que acaba de oír

-Porque dices que es una locura dijo Bentley confundido

-La razón es que estamos en el océano del cretáceo es más conocido como la pecera del infierno que contiene los animales más peligrosos los peces son los que casan a los de tierra y lo peor es que Poseidón si su leyenda es cierta él tiene una gran ventaja para cynder va ser difícil derrotar dijo Andrew preocupado

-No te preocupes conozco bien cynder ella siempre busca la forma de adaptarse te aseguro que ella derrotara a poseído dijo spyro orgulloso

-Tiene razón mi hermana va patear el trasero de Poseidón por toda la arena dijo Andrea animada

Mientras en otra parte en las sala de espera cynder estiraba calentando y preparándose mentalmente diciéndose a si misma

-" _estoy lista voy a dar todo por nuestro futuro y también el futuro de la humanidad como la dimension "d_ ijo cynder en su pensamiento y lista para la pelea en ese instante empiezan abrir la puerta lentamente sacando un brillo del sol

En ese instante Barry empieza hablar cuando la puerta empieza abrir lentamente

 _-Aquí esta la retadora es un dragona que ayudo al dragón purpura para salvar su mundo y ella es cynder la reina guerrera de los cielos_ dijo Barry al mismo tiempo que cynder salía de la puerta lentamente que a la vez el público gritaba animado y alocado

…

Mientras en el salón de espera debajo de las gradas estaba Poseidón sentado recordando su pasado al ver su collar de conchas marinas

Inicio flashback

En un templo situado en las tierras yo antes jugaba con una amiga de la tribu delfín mi amiga tenía un aspecto bonito especie delfín humanoide su cara parecía ala de una niña humana y su cabello era verde corto alga su piel era de color azul agua tenía una aleta en la espalda los ante brazos y en los muslos teniendo una cola de delfín su nombre era Silvia cristalina éramos amigos desde años e incluso le gustaba que fuera un hibrido yo era la cruza de mi papa que era el rey tiburón conocido mandíbulas el poderoso y mi mama era un delfín guerrera del tridente su nombre era ying la protectora del océano yo era diferente de los demás tiburones podía respirar tanto en la superficie y en el agua para los demás tanto tiburones y delfines era una abominación de la naturaleza pero Silvia no me veía como otro delfín y yo sentía lo mismo aunque tuviera una apariencia de tiburón humanoide un día nuestra relación paso a un nuevo nivel jamás pensado estábamos jugando

-Silvia alcánzame si puedes quien llegue primero al templo el perdedor le canta una canción para el ganador dijo Poseidón feliz corriendo alado de un rio

-Ya lo veremos dijo Silvia sacando una sonrisa traviesa se mete en el rio sus piernas desaparece solo quedando la cola dándole la capacidad de nadar más rápido que logra rebasarme llegando al templo cuando regresa tierra regresan sus piernas diciendo alegría

-Gane gane dijo Silvia alegre

-Valla si perdí parece que debo cantar pero no se cantar es muy penoso dije apenado y llegando al templo

-Poseidón puedes cantarme la canción después me dijo Silvia acercándose y coqueteándome

-Está bien lo tratare no importa cuánto tiempo tarde dije animado en ese instante ella se acerca más a mi

-Claro que si dijo ella antes de besarme en la mejilla haciéndome que este ruborizado mi corazón latiendo que jamás había sentido antes cuando me enfoco a ella me dice

-Esperare ansiosa esa canción dijo Silvia yéndose y dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

Al pasar los años en mi adolescencia ya tenía la canción para ella

-Silvia aquí está la canción espero que te guste dije nervioso y animado

-Vamos mi tritón cántamela por fis dijo Silvia animada

-Bueno aquí voy dije antes de cantar

 _Buena y cálida eres como el mar._

 _¿Cuándo a mi tu regresaras?,_

 _Oh, Silvia, oye mi cantar,_

 _Mi amor no morirá,_

 _Como un espagueti albongasssssss!_

 _Como el pescado arcoíris como el cisne_

-No no está bien como que albóndigas que estoy pensando nunca podre cantare esa canción dije decepcionado pero ella se acerca

-No pienses solo escucha tu corazón ahora suéltalo dijo Silvia aconsejándome felizmente yo respiro tranquilamente ya con más confianza

-Sé que puedes mi amado tritón dijo Silvia animando y empiezo cantar

 _Buena y cálida eres como el mar._

 _¿Cuándo a mi tu regresaras?,_

 _Oh, Silvia, oye mi cantar,_

 _Mi amor no morirá,_

 _Jurare en el nombre del mar,_

 _Mi corazón tuyo será,_

 _Por años yo he de esperar,_

 _Para contigo estar,_

 _Ven, amor y únete a mí,_

 _Deseo estar junto a ti,_

 _Llevare la gloria del mar,_

 _Y mi valor veras,_

 _Toca aquella bella canción,_

 _Trae contigo la creación,_

 _Ven a mí, y tuyo seré,_

 _Por siempre te amare,_

 _Ni un mortal te puede contener,_

 _Trae el orden y vida también,_

 _Oh, mí amada reina del mar,_

 _Contigo quiero estar,_

 _Buena y cálida eres como el mar._

 _¿Cuándo a mi tu regresaras?,_

 _Oh, Silvia, oye mi cantar,_

 _Mi amor no morirá._

Acabando la canción ella me aplaude alegremente y ella habla

-Bravo Poseidón es una hermosa canción dijo Silvia feliz con la canción

-No pude hacerlo sin ti dije alegremente

-Hay algo que quiero decirte cuando me besaste cuando remas niños no sé cómo decirlo pero quiero decir si puedes ser mi novia dije presentándole un anillo hecho con las escamas sagradas del gran megalodon blanco de mi tribu con una perla rosada y ella al ver eso ella empieza llorar de alegría y me abraza fuertemente y me dice

-Claro que si quiero ser tu novia te he preparado algo para ti dijo ella lego de soltarme ella tenía un bolso y de ese bolso saco un collar de conchas marinas

-Este collar es del compromiso de que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos para siempre dijo ella poniéndomelo en el cuello yo quedé asombrado

-Me gusta mucho dije felizmente

-Yo siempre estaré contigo dijo ella besándome apasionadamente al igual que yo

Fin del flashback

Poseidón presentarse en la arena de inmediato dijo el guardia en ese instante Poseidón se levanta y empieza dirigirse a la entrada de la arena atravesando los pasillos

-" _Esposa mía te voy a rescatar derrotare mi rival y la guardiana primordial del agua me dará el poder para liberarte si fallo te perderé para siempre fallar no es una opción voy liberar todo mi poder_ "en el pensamiento de Poseidón que a la vez llegaba un puerta enorme al frente de él abriéndose lentamente

 _-Aquí esta el rey de los mares y océanos y considerado deidad en las islas hawaianas no es más que Poseidón el señor de las aguas_ dijo Barry y la gente grito con emoción en ese instante Poseidón salía de la puerta el viendo un estadio lleno de gente gritando de emoción observándolo se fija que la arena es blanca y que en el otro lado estaba su oponente una cachorra de dragón y el entra el estadio en ese instante Poseidón se pone al frente de la puerta en ese instante cynder se fija en el viendo que su oponente es un tiburón humanoide delgado pero buena condición física a la vez que lleva una armadura con aspecto caballero medieval excepto que no tenía casco rebelando que él tenía una cicatriz en la cara de tipo de una garra en el lado derecho en ese instante tanto cynder y Poseidón empiezan caminar directo al centro de la arena donde estaba al frente cuando llegaron en medio de la arena estaba uno de los guardianes primordiales elementales cubierto una capa de color azul y ella habla

-las reglas son simples en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar o que salga la cancha en este entrenamiento está permitido luchar fuera y dentro del estadio y usar su potencial las gradas están protegidas con un capo sagrado de luz indestructible de acuerdo empieza la pelea dijo ella desapareciendo y reapareciendo en las gradas de los guardianes elementas primordiales junto a Barry y el cronista

En ese instante Poseidón ataca a cynder creando un espada de agua que ella esquiva pero ella vuela y ataca con llamaradas de fuego oscuro contra el pero el contraataca con chorro de agua creada por su mano chocando con la llama creando una neblina haciendo que Poseidón no vea en ese instante cynder ataca desde arriba con ráfagas de viento para aumentar su velocidad empicada para golpearlo usando su puño que golpea su cara en ese instante cynder queda perpleja que no ha funcionado no lo había movido ni un centímetro

 _-Es increíble Poseidón recibió un ataque potente en la cabeza ni se ha movido sí que es un tipo duro de roer será capaz cynder derribarlo_ dijo Barry emocionado en ese instante Poseidón habla con cynder que a la vez le agarra el brazo

-Debo admitir que fue un buen combo pero no es suficiente dijo Poseidón arrojándola con fuerza al otro lado pero ella aterrizando en el suelo que a la vez rastrillando en ese instante poseído ataca golpeándole en el estómago de cynder haciendo que ella sienta dolor en ese instante contraataca con rugido de veneno contra el pero no le afecta en ese momento Poseidón agarra a cynder por la cola y la empieza azotar contra el suelo varias veces y empieza fracturar la cancha en ese ,momento cynder leda una patada en la cara de Poseidón para liberarse en ese instante ella contraataca con llamaradas de oscuridad contra el pero a la ves el contraataca con chorros de agua que cubría sus puños que usaba para golpear la llamarada para protegerse del ataque de cynder varias veces

-Esto es increíble Poseidón contraataca y cynder ataca parece que ninguno parase sede dijo Barry sorprendido y la gente se aloca

-" _Bien caíste en mi trampa"_ dijo en el pensamiento de cynder en ese instante ella sonríe y ataca con su cola en la cara de Poseidón con fuerza pero es detenida por la mano de Poseidón

-No entiendes esto no es suficiente para derrotarme niña dijo Poseidón sonriendo lo arroja en el aire y la ataca a la vez le ataca con chorro de agua que iba directo a ella pero cynder contraataca con un rugido de miedo sónico para disipar el agua

-" _Ahora"_ dijo pensamiento cynder que a la vez brillaba su cuerpo con el aura purpura ella contraataca con rayo de convexidad contra Poseidón leda directo que a la vez crujía la arena en ese momento se rompe tirando a Poseidón directo al mar prehistórico

-" _Esto es increíble parecía que Poseidón había acorralado a cynder pero la dama contraataca brutalmente parece que poseído ha perdido_ "dijo Barry en ese instante un tentáculo hecho de agua aparece que agarra a cynder por el torso derribándola en ese instante ella se fija y ve que Poseidón la había agarrado

-Me sorprendiste no sabía que podías hacer el truco de Akima dijo Poseidón sonriendo que a la ves caían a una isla en medio pequeña

-" _Esto es increíble Poseidón contraataca no quiere perder_ " dijo Barry y la gente se aloca gritos de alegría por la pelea

-Simón dice cuidado con el suelo señorita dijo Poseidón jalando con su tentáculo de agua haciendo que cynder que choque contra el suelo de la isla con una fuerza lastimándola las alas incapacitándola para volar en ese instante cynder se para en ese momento y ve como poseído iba cayendo en posición parada hacia el océano pero en ese instante un mosasaurio sale del océano y de un bocado se come Poseidón cae al océano y a la vez asomándose haciendo que cynder esté perpleja lo que acaba de pasar en ese momento la gente queda horrorizada por esta escena dejando un silencio a todos

-" _no puedo creerlo lo que estoy viendo Poseidón acaba de ….._ " dijo Barry en ese instante se oye un ruido de dolor de una criatura entonces todos se figan dónde proviene el sonido y lo que ven se sorprende que el mosasaurio estaba convirtiéndose en un bloque de hielo completo en ese instante se rompe en varios pedazos explotando todo alrededor en ese momento Poseidón sale volando y cae al frente de cynder que la hace sorprender y Poseidón dice

-Niños no deben hacer esto en casa solo criaturas humanoides pueden hacer esto dijo Poseidón levantando sus brazos de aprobación en ese momento la gente grita de alegría al ver Poseidón a salvo que a la vez cynder le contenta saber de qué él no ha muerto y ocasionando que todas las criaturas del mar huyan del lugar por ver Poseidón matando al mosasaurio

-" _Esto es increíble inimaginable Poseidón acaba hacer explotar a un mosasaurio este sujeto tiene muchos trucos sobre la manga denle un aplauso_ "dijo Barry en ese instante la gente le aplaude por su Azaña y cynder le habla

-Sabes que eres un loco verdad dijo cynder poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Si me lo dice Zein siempre pero siempre veo el vaso medio vacío dijo Poseidón ataca a cynder con una ráfaga de agua cubriéndola y arrojándolo algunas palmeras y derivándolas en ese instante cynder lastimada y se limpia la nariz que tenía una gota de sangre se para y crea su armadura de convexidad y ella ataca con varios puñetazos llenos de convexidad pero Poseidón contraataca gritando

-Ice escudo dijo Poseidón creando en su brazo izquierdo con aspecto medieval que detiene los varios ataques de cynder que no le ase efecto que deja confundida a cynder antes que racionara es atacada por otro ataque

-Ice cañón dijo poseído creando un cañón de hielo en el brazo derecho que le da a cynder derribándole y rompiendo su armadura que deja perpleja a cynder antes que respondiera con un llamarada de oscuridad es agarrada por un gancho hecho de hielo que salía por el cañón de Poseidón que la usaba para arrojar a cynder contra las palmeras creando un caos asustando a los animales a la ves la armadura de cynder es destruida en ese instante cynder grita de dolor y ella contraataca rugido de veneno contar el pero el ataque era débil ni siquiera pudo llegar a Poseidón que deja confundida a cynder a un tenía mucha energía no entendía

-" _que está pasando cynder no puede hacer su rugido este es el fin de ella_ "dijo Barry dramático y la gente sorprendida al igual que Andrea y spyro en ese momento cynder usa su cola para librearse del gancho del hielo y toca el suelo pero en ese instante es atacado por varios pez espada hechos de hielo como proyectiles que le da ella lastimándola con varias heridas que se veía en el cuerpo y lastimada y ella trata de atacar con una llamarada de oscuridad pero no sale que preocupa en ese instante se fija que Poseidón no estaba cansado debes de eso sus heridas habían desaparecido y ella sentía como su poder iba aumentado y cynder habla

-Dime que me has hecho porque no estas lastimado además como estás haciendo fuerte de la nada dijo cynder molesta y poseído bosteza

-Que aburrida eres bueno te lo diré recuerdas cuando te cubrí de agua de mi ataque eso no era agua simple era agua parasita ase que el oponente este cubierto un capa de agua que parecería mojada pero sin poder secar es una técnica que un oponente pierde energía y es transferida al atacante en este caso tu servidor y a la vez curarme y dejando al oponente debilitado esta técnica no funciona con usuarios del elemento de agua dime esto no es una gran idea no crees dijo Poseidón presumiendo que molesto a cynder por su arrogancia

-Crees que eso me det…. Dijo cynder a la vez interrumpida cubierta de hielo en su hocico y ella tratando de liberarse pero Poseidón usa su mano y le crea unos grilletes de hilo para in movilizar a cynder y ella tratando de liberarse

-Creo que hora de cavar el juego no estoy en tu contra tengo que ganar dijo Poseidón sonriendo amistosamente el concentra su poder y el grita

-Ataque secreto modo 5 prisión de hielo ártico del dragón grito Poseidón en ese instante crea un dragón chino hecho de hielo que llevaba una espera de agua que va directo a cynder que la mete adentro de la esfera de agua que a la vez la cubre un estatua de dragón chino y Poseidón crea una silla de hielo despegable

-Bueno me voy a sentar y verte cuando caigas inconsciente habré ganado hasta entonces me voy a relajar un poco antes de mi victoria dijo Poseidón sentándose en ese instante Cynder intentándose liberar las cadenas de hielo y a la vez escapar de lo prisión acuática y ella preocupada incapaz de liberarse

…

Mientras en las gradas Andrea y spyro estaban preocupados

-Cynder no dijo spyro incapaz de ayudarla al verla sufrir

-Tu bastardo eres un cobarde pelea como un hombre dijo spyro molesto golpeado el escudo incapaz ayudarla

-Deja mi hermana en paz maldito pez subdesarrollado dice Andrea molesta con algunas lágrimas incapaz de ayudarla en ese momento gritan al mismo tiempo

-Cynder no te rindes gritaron al unísono spyro y Andrea preocupado

…

Mientras adentro de la prisión de agua donde estaba cynder sentía que se iba desmallar y ella tiene un pensamiento triste

-" _lo siento amigos los he defraudado soy débil no puedo vencer este tipo ni siquiera esta agua que es una enemigo formidable no puedo vencer_ "en el pensamiento de cynder que a la vez cerraba los ojos poco apoco pero de repente ella empieza recordar algo hace unas semanas atrás

…inicio del flashback

En las orillas de una playa con un atardecer lento

-Cynder ha sido un entrenamiento muy duro luchado debajo del agua asido entretenido dijo Andrea alegre

-Recuerda el agua es un enemigo natural para un dragón volador por eso hay que saber cómo bucear y a la vez salir rápido del agua cualquier situación dijo cynder seria

-Recuerda el agua es una enemiga mortal dijo cynder pero a interrumpida por Andrea

-Cynder el agua no es mala es tu amiga dijo Andrea feliz

-Pero hermanita el agua es dijo cynder pero es interrumpida por Andrea

-Mi mama me dijo una vez que el agua es tu mayor aliada y debes confiar en ella dijo Andrea feliz confundiendo a cynder

-Pero Andrea dijo cynder en ese instante Andrea agarra sus manos y le dice

-Hermana prométeme que veras el agua como tu mayor aliada hazlo por mi dijo Andrea sonriéndole

-Claro hermanita dijo cynder feliz

Fin del flashback

…

En ese instante abre los ojos lentamente al oyó un llanto y ella trata de buscar donde venía el llanto y con su vista mejorada ve en las gradas a su hermanita llorando y diciendo su nombre a la vez golpeando el campo de fuerza junto a spyro tratando de romper el campo de fuerza para tratar de ayudarle cynder y ella piensa

 _-Hermanita porque lloras quien te hiso llorar, quien fue el culpable hacerte llorar_ en el pensamiento de cynder sacando unas pocas lágrimas en ese instante oye un sorbo y se fija afuera de su prisión de agua ve a Poseidón sentado contento y relajado y bebiendo un sorbo de agua que hizo molestar a cynder lo que dijo Poseidón

-Que rica agua prehistórica me pone sediento cuando voy a ganar una pelea dijo Poseidón satisfecho haciendo que cynder se moleste más

 _-Voy a perder por este tonto que a la vez está presumiendo eso me pone los pelos de punta que a la vez está haciendo que mi hermana este llorando_ en el pensamiento de cynder molesta en ese instante empieza relajarse y pensar claramente la situación y reflexionar lo que le dijo su hermanita

-" _el agua es mi aliada no mi enemiga está siendo obligada hacer cosas malas ahora lo entiendo esto no me impedirá seguiré luchando por mis compañeros ahora y adelante no dejare que ese tonto me derrote_ "dijo en el pensamiento de cynder en ese momento empieza emanar de su cuerpo una energía que nunca había sentido antes que empieza disolver las cadenas y ella dice una palabra

-Esto es increíble dijo cynder alegre pero de repente se cubre su boca para no ahogarse pero se dé cuenta de que no está ahogando ella empieza sonreír mucho mas

-Puedo respirar bajo el agua además me esta fortaleciendo pero porque dijo cynder hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ella cierra sus ojos y se concentra empieza canalizar su nueva poder que empieza romper su prisión de agua en ese instante atrae la atención de Poseidón y se levanta y se arca al prisión

-Que ya te rindes dijo Poseidón victorioso pero en ese instante la prisión de agua explota arrojando a Poseidón alado de la isla cubierto con agua caliente que lo lastima y a la vez cubierto de vapor ese instante cuando Poseidón puede ver con claridad se sorprende al ver a cynder parada recuperada de los daños y con una presencia imponente lista para pelear de nuevo

-" _Esto es increíble cynder logró escapar es trampa y parece que no le hiso daño alguno esto es increíble"_ dijo Barry gritando de alegría al igual que la gente se aloca a la vez dejando Poseidón confundido en ese instante cynder ataca con su nuevo poder

-Rugido de agua dijo cynder atacando a Poseidón directamente que lo lastima a la vez Poseidón sentía que lo cubrían con agua caliente hirviendo al mismo tiempo que cynder le da un puñetazo cubierto de agua hirviendo que lo derriba en ese instante Poseidón se levanta y ve cynder caminando tranquilamente Poseidón ataca con chorros de agua contra ella que chocan contra ella pero no la lastima debes de eso Poseidón siente que el poder de cynder va creciendo más y más que ya supero el suyo y el grita desesperación atacando con movimientos de hielo contra ella creando una nube de vapor cuando se disipo quedo aterrado al ver a cynder seguía caminando tranquilamente que a la vez se formaba 3 anillos de agua que la cubría y ala ves sonriendo

-No es justo esta victoria es mía grito Poseidón molesto atacando con su técnica dragón ice que iba directo a ella

-Tienes miedo pescadito dijo cynder sonriendo que a la vez los aros de agua se convierta en proyectiles que chocan contra el dragón ice destruyéndolo a la vez cynder sigue caminando tranquilamente más cerca de él y el empieza espantar con un idea en mente

-Como es posible eso no es justo tú no puedes derrotarme con mi propia agua dijo Poseidón perplejo haciendo que ataque con cañón ice contar cynder pero ella usa su brazo para desviar la bala hielo directo al océano cuando choca al océano congela un grupo de mosasaurio en un bloque de hielo a laves se hunde a las profundidades en ese instante cynder hable

-Es todo lo que tienes pescadito dijo cynder molestando y caminando asiendo que la gente se aloque de emoción

-" _es increíble cynder está arrasando la competencia parece que ha nacido una nueva señora de los mares y es cynder reina guerrera de los cielos y océanos_ un grito de apoyo grito Barry animado que ala ves la gente decía reina de los océano que molesto a Poseidón en ese momento se fija que cynder estaba al frente de el

-Tu no eres la reina de los océanos yo soy el rey de los océanos grito Poseidón molesto porque había perdido su orgullo que alguien le estaba superando

-Te corrijo mi hermanita y yo reinas del océano que te parece dijo cynder contenta que hizo molestar a Poseidón que el salta al océano en ese instante una colosal ola aparece directo hacia cynder y ella ve a Poseidón molesto saliendo venas en su cabeza molesto sosteniendo un tridente de hielo

-Se acabó el juego tsunami rayos de hielo apocalíptico grito Poseidón echándole rayos de hielo contra cynder directamente contra ella la vez dice

-Tienes razón se acabó el juego dijo cynder que ala ves creaba un tornado de viento gigante que superaba el tsunami al ves estaba absorbiendo el agua del tsunami empezándolo encoger y la gente grita de alegría en ese instante Poseidón trata de resistir y es absorbido por el tornando así disolviendo el tsunami que a la vez el tornado se convierte un tornado de agua adentro Poseidón sosteniendo su tridente de hielo trata de contraatacar tratando de atacar a cynder en el agua pero ella lo esquiva elegantemente como si fuera un delfín y ala ves con una sonrisa tranquila y ala ves ataca chorros de agua hirviendo contra Poseidón hiriéndole y el desesperado trata de atacar con sus movimientos de hielo pero no sale el agua estaba tan caliente incapacitándolo crear hielo no podía creer lo que pasaba su propio océano lo estaba traicionando estaba ayudando a cynder para derrotarle en ese instante cynder habla

-Aquí viene le movimiento especial combinado con mi elemento natural con mi nuevo poder dijo cynder feliz en ese instante ella empieza envestirlo barias veces al igual que golpearlo en varias parte del cuerpo en ese momento cynder se eleva al tope del tornado de agua y ruge su nuevo rugido

-Rugido de la reina del cielo y el mar dijo cynder asiendo un rugido mesclado con el elemento de agua con oscuridad al combinarse tiene un color plateado va directo contra Poseidón pero el intenta contraatacar pero es demasiado tarde el ataque le da de lleno lastimándolo en ese instante ve que cynder va directo hacia él y Poseidón cierra los ojos

-" _lo siento esposa mía no puedo salvarte solo quería hacer justicia contra el general hambre por haberte convertido en piedra lo lamento tanto acepto mi destino que ahora ha surgido la reina de los océanos espero que acabe algún día con el general habría al verme quitado a mi mujer te dejo el resto a ti ahora_ "dijo Poseidón sacando una lagrima poniéndose en posición para recibir el golpe con los brazos extendiéndose ese momento cynder golpe a la cara de Poseidón chocándolo contra la playa creando una gran explosión de vapor gigantesca que cubría toda la isla y el estadio incapaz de ver cuando se disipo el vapor se revelaba a una cynder levantando sus alas en posición de victoria juntos al cuerpo de poseído inconsciente

-" _cynder ha ganadooooooooooo_ "grito Barry emocionado que a la gente se emociona y grita una frase

Reina del cielo y mar dijeron la gente animados y felices en ese momento Barry quita la barrera donde sale volando spyro, Andrea directo a ella y se para junto a ella Andrea va directo a cynder para abrasarla fuertemente sacando algunas lágrimas de alegría y cynder disculpándose por haberlos hecho preocupar en ese instante Andrea suelta cynder y se dirige hacia el cuerpo de Poseidón a la vez creando un arcoíris por causa del vapor reflejándose por el sol

-Hermana puedo llevar a Poseidón a la enfermería parece que le diste demasiados golpes dijo Andrea

-Claro hermanita él se merece ese servicio el dio una buena pelea dijo cynder feliz Andrea carga a poseído y se lo lleva volando hacia el estadio dejando solo a cynder y spyro

-Hiciste un gran trabajo mi amada dijo spyro ruborizado

-Claro que lo hice dijo cynder que ala ves es abrazada por novio haciendo que ella se ruborice a la vez

-Cynder no hagas estas locuras casi te lastiman yo no soportaría si algo te pasa dijo spyro sacando algunas lagrimas

-Oh amor mío eso me agrada que te preocupes por mí pero yo soy muy fuerte para que lastimen gravemente dijo cynder coqueteándolo

-Además tengo un nuevo elemento ahora yo soy la más poderosa del grupo yo debería ser la que te proteja dijo cynder coqueteándolo

-Si pero yo siempre me vuelvo mas fuerte menos de lo que esperas además yo siempre te protegeré con mi vida mi amor dijo spyro apasionado

-Spyro mi amor dijo cynder antes de besarse apasionadamente que a la vez gente gritaba de alegría y asombro que a la vez aplaudían de aprobación

-" _muy bien todos este raund fue impresionante el equipo de spyro obtuvo su primera victoria en este torneo en una hora será el siguiente raund que depara este torneo no lo sé pero estoy seguro de algo que va ser emocionante_ "dijo Barry emocionado en ese momento cynder había ganado pero aun así el equipo de spyro podrán derrotar los otros contendientes para conseguir la llave para poder conseguir la orbe de la luz

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Hola todos espero que les haya gustado mucho esta pelea y la sorpresa que agregue además estoy haciendo que estas peleas sean intensas además es siguiente capitulo va ver algo relasionado de su pasado con uno de esos oponentes**_

"El camino es doloroso es el modo de salir de la sombras de alguien" el próximo capítulo 23 "phyrra vs ?"


	24. torneo parte 2: phyrra vs hades

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 23 phyrra vs hades**

-Si pero yo siempre me vuelvo más fuerte menos de lo que esperas además yo siempre te protegeré con mi vida mi amor dijo spyro apasionado

-Spyro mi amor dijo cynder antes de besarse apasionadamente que a la vez gente gritaba de alegría y asombro que a la vez aplaudían de aprobación en ese instante dejan de besarse se dirigen a las gradas de nuevo donde se encuentra sparx, Fernando, Bentley, phyrra y Fernando a excepción de Andrea que había llevado a Poseidón a la enfermería Fernando se acerca a cynder y le dice

-Nos alegra que estés bien nos preocupaste mucho pensamos que iban lastimarme dijo Fernando preocupado

-No fue nada Poseidón no pudo morder más creo fui demasiado para él dijo cynder sonriendo con una sonrisa tranquila en ese instante que sus compañeros agradecían de repente el ambiente cambio a un tono blanco negro y a la vez congelado el tiempo mismo el ambiente en una animación suspendida que los únicos al parecer no ser afectados eran milo, spyro, Andrew, sparx, phyrra, Bentley, Fernando, cynder

-Que esta pasado dijo sparx preocupado ocultándose atrás de spyro

-No lo sé pero algo está pasando dijo spyro preocupado por la situación

-Tienes razón pero hay que buscar a Andrea me preocupa que le allá afectado este suceso dijo Fernando preocupado

-Estoy de acuerdo hay que buscarla dijo spyro

-Muy bien dicho mi amado estoy de acuerdo nos vamos separar yo me voy por el pasillo sur ustedes búsquenla en el pasillo norte, oeste y este y nos vemos aquí menos de una hora de acuerdo dijo cynder que a la vez se iba a buscar a Andrea dejando perplejo a todos por el comportamiento

-Que acaba de pasar aquí dijo Andrew confundido

-Bueno es lógico ahora cynder se convertido en la líder ahora que es más fuerte que spyro y está dando órdenes como una líder madura dijo sparx al frente de ellos

-Bueno ya escucharon a cynder señores y dama yo, sparx y spyro vamos al pasillo norte, phyrra y Fernando al pasillo oeste de acuerdo dijo milo y los demás estaban listos para cumplir el plan de cynder en ese instante se separan para buscar a Andrea por todo el estadio para saber sino fue afectado por el extraño suceso que acaba de suceder

Mientras Andrea había dejado a Poseidón en la enfermería ella salió buscando a cynder pero se perdió en los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta a lo profundo del estadio en el lado sur que a la ves oía una conversación que parecía una conversación en ese instante cynder aparece preocupada que la abrasa que deja Andrea confundida

-Que pasa hermana porque estas preocupada algo malo paso dijo Andrea preocupada por la reacción de cynder

-Pensé que te habían congelado al igual que a los demás excepto nuestros amigos dijo Andrea dejando de abrasarla y calmándose

-Pero como paso porque la gente está congelada pero nosotros no dijo Andrea perpleja y confundida a la vez que le decía cynder

-No lo sabemos así de repente paso si no más estaba bien preocupada por ti ahora hay que reunir con los demás dijo cynder que a la vez Andrea está de acuerdo en ese instante empiezan oír una conversación atrás de la puerta que ponen atención

-Mira yo jure al cazador de los monstruos nunca revelar la existencia pondría en peligro la realidad e incluso me pido a un que el renaciera no le diría lo que él me dijo porque si le vuelvo decir de la existencia de la armadura el la buscara para utilizarla para su enemigo mortal dijo Barry serio

-Pero es necesario que lo sepan ellos e incluso Alfredo y Andrea dijo ignitius serio

-No lo diré ni menos Andrea sobre la relación con su tío por este dato ni obligándome marquen mis palabras dijo Barry serio en ese instante la puerta explota creando humo negro haciendo que Barry trata de ver a través del humo cuando se disipo vio que estaba al frente de él eran 2 dragonas molestas con unas venas saliendo en la cabeza al oír el comentario atrás de la puerta

-Hay demonios dijo Barry preparándose las situación que acaba de meterse

Mientras Alfredo lastimado iba por los pasillos buscado spyro y sus amigos hasta que encontró una puerta en la sección norte del coliseo en ese instante entra por la puerta y ve que es una enfermaría y entra para buscar algunas medicinas para controlar su dolor en su brazo en ese instante oye un gemido y ve una camilla donde tenía a Poseidón acostado tratando de despertarse en ese momento Alfredo se acerca para verlo mejor

-Akar eres tu tanto tiempo sin verte dijo Poseidón tratando abrir sus ojos bien acostado en la cama

-Creo que te estas con fundiendo de persona no soy akar yo soy Alfredo dijo el tratando de aclararle que era otra persona

-Aunque te llames de varias formas sigues siendo el mismo cazador que conocí dijo Poseidón antes quedar inconsciente Alfredo agarra una silla y se sienta y piensa

 _-"Que quiso decir que yo soy el cazador que conocía y que tengo varios nombres no entiendo que está pasando"_ en el pensamiento de Alfredo tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar en ese instante spyro junto sparx y milo entran a la habitación ven Alfredo y se sorprende que está aquí

-Alfredo como llegaste aquí pregunto spyro curioso

-Por la puerta dijo Alfredo confundido

-No se refiere a eso como llegaste al coliseo además el hecho de que estamos en otra época dijo milo serio

-Bueno veras me metí al coliseo con el jepp pero lo choque en la entrada y vine aquí para currar mis heridas además de buscarlos hay algo importa que he descubierto y es necesario esperen un momento como que estamos en una época diferente dijo Alfredo confundido

-Bueno veras los señores elementales decidieron que cada ronda va ser una época diferente del tiempo para aumentar la dificultad dijo sparx

-Ya veo pero antes donde esta Andrea dijo Alfredo curioso

-En ese instante Cynder y Andrea aparecen junto a un Barry moreteado con un ojo morado en la cara al frente de la puerta

-Que acaba de pasar cynder sucedió algo malo dijo spyro preocupado

-Te diré esto pasa cuando guardas un secreto por un tiempo después sales lastimado por un palabra creo tiene mucho que hablar además la narradora va ser la señorita de la naturaleza como la llamo Betty si mi disculpan creo que me voy a desmallar dijo Barry cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-Me pueden decir que acaba de ocurrir y en orden dijo Alfredo más confundido tratando de entender que estaba pasando aquí en ese momento spyro y cynder le empezaron a contar sobre la pelea contra Poseidón, el detenimiento del tiempo

-Vemos si entendí bien ya ganaron la primera ronda y ahora la siguiente pelea va ser phyrra contra hades estoy en lo correcto dijo Alfredo sobándose la cabeza

-Pero a un así porque cynder y Andrea golpearon a Barry parece que el hiso enojarlas dijo sparx preocupado al ver a Barry encima de una camilla

-En realidad él era el que congelaba el tiempo por eso mi hermanita y yo le dimos una lección de educación de congelar el tiempo sin permiso además nos dijo una cosa que no nos gustó y es mejor que ustedes no lo sepan o terminaran como él dijo cynder sacando una sonrisa sincera junto con Andrea ocasionando que los demás se pongan algo nervioso con esa respuesta en ese instante ignitius aparece en la puerta preguntando

-Spyro y cynder a visto a Barry pregunto ignitius en ese instante ve a Barry inconsciente y moreteado todo su cuerpo

-Que le paso como termino adivinare fue apaleado por cynder y Andrea por lo que estaba ocultando verdad así dijo ignitius curioso

-Bueno así paso pero Barry nos dijo que la señora de la naturaleza ocupara su lugar ates de quedar inconsciente dijo spyro algo nervioso por la situación después de un rato les conto a ignitius la que acaba de pasar ahorita en ese instante ignitius busca a la señora de la naturaleza para que haga de narradora mientras Barry está en la camilla que a la vez sale de la habitación en ese instante Fernando le dice que les explicara porque vino después de que acabe la siguiente ronda estuvieron de acuerdo en ese momento salieron de la enfermería para buscar a los demás después de ese momento paso el tiempo el segundo raund ya iba empezar en ese instante phyrra estaba lista para pelear que a la vez sus compañeros que ala ves le deseaban suerte en su pelea en ese instante el estadio se tele trasporto a otra época diferente

Época jurásico en un desierto antiguo en el amanecer

-Bienvenido a la segunda ronda del torneo yo seré su anfitriona mi nombre es Betty la señora de la naturaleza los contrincantes van a ser phyrra vs Zein dijo Betty que era una chica de pelo azul delgada con un traje futurista de color verde con café claro con un símbolo en medio de su pecho que representaba un especie de un clan antiguo

-Esto va ser emocionante no creen esta pelea no es cualquiera es un pelea entre dos personas que tiene un vínculo denle unos aplausos dijo Betty que ala ves la gente le aplaudía en ese instante salía phyrra al campo de batalla bajado y tocando el suelo a la vez un viejo cerbero con 3 cabezas serio con túnica vieja tocaba la mismo tiempo que phyrra en ese instante en la gradas donde estaban spyro, cynder, Andrew, sparx, milo, Fernando, Andrea, milo y Bentley para apoyarla

-Phyrra acabara con Zein fácilmente grito Andrea emocionada

-Claro que si ella es muy fuerte va acabar con ese viejo en un segundo dijo Bentley interesado

-Vamos esta raund va ser más sencillo de todos solo va pelear con un viejo eso es fácil dijo sparx confiado el resultado que se podía ver

-Creemos en ti dale con todo dijo cynder apoyándola

-No te confíes da le con todo dijo spyro emocionado

-Creemos en ti mucho dijo Fernando animándola

-Tienes que luchar con tu poder buscar las debilidad de tu oponente dijo Alfredo animándola

-No estoy de acuerdo como ustedes es más probable que phyrra sea la pelea más difícil que ha tenido dijo Andrew serio viendo el campo de batalla en ese instante Andrea le da un golpe la cabeza de Andrew

-Andrea que te pasa dijo Andrew sobándose la cabeza

-Que pasa contigo por que no quieres apoyar a phyrra dijo Andrea molesta por el comentario

-Si la quiero apoyar pero te recuerdo que phyrra va pelear con un antiguo guardián y se supone que son más fuertes dijo Andrew serio

-Tienes razón no sabemos nada sobre este tipo pero estoy seguro de algo su mirada es la de un guerrero marcado eso se nota su mirada dijo milo serio lo que veía

-además para phyrra va ser muy difícil emocionalmente dijo Andrew serio y triste

-Porque dices eso dijo Andrea curiosa por el comentario de Andrew

-Ella me conto que Zein le salvo la vida mientras ella estaba perdida en un desierto además le dio un hogar una familia además él es su padre adoptivo para ella es pelar con un ser querido eso la hará dudar en pelear dijo Andrew golpeando el brandal con su puño

-No lo sabía es que me emocione lo siento dijo Andrea disculpándose

-Está bien no es tu culpa para mí no es justo que un padre deba pelear con su hija dijo Andrew calmándose

-Tienes razón pero yo creo que phyrra lo va lograr dijo Fernando animándolo

-Tienes razón hay que apoyarla dijo Andrew en ese instante los demás empiezan animarla

En ese instante la narradora empieza hablar

-En esta esquina esta la hija de un rey caído, la señora del fuego, la ave milagrosa la señorita phyrra y en el otro lado el rey de los murtos, el ser oscuro luminoso el guerrero solitario está aquí Zein o más conocido como hades el señor de muertos en ese instante la gente empieza gritar emoción en ese instante phyrra empieza caminar al centro al igual Zein caminando al centro que a la vez se paran al frente viéndose al rostro

-Hola papa como estas dijo phyrra nerviosa pero concentrada

-Ha crecido mucho lo sabes dijo Zein contento

-Papa prométeme que usaras tu verdadera forma para pelear quiero pelar con tu verdadero poder por favor dijo phyrra seria y concentrada

-De acuerdo pero recuerda que tú lo pediste no me contendré cuando la pelea inicie de acuerdo dijo Zein que a la vez revelaba su verdadera forma que era un lobo humanoide de color gris blanco con su armadura de samurái mesclado con medieval con su catana

-De acuerdo te demostrare lo que fuerte me he vuelto te superare dijo phyrra confiada

-" _ya lo eres solo no has despertado tu potencial necesito que recuerdes lo que te dije hace tiempo_ " en el pensamiento de Zein en que tronaba sus nudillos ese instante ignitius aparece y se pone en medio de ellos

-las reglas son simples en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar este enfrenamiento está permitido luchar fuera y dentro del estadio de acuerdo empieza la pelea dijo ignitius moviendo su ala y saliendo del campo de batalla que a la vez iniciando la pelea antes que phyrra atacara Zein usa su sombra para transportase a la sombra de phyrra apareciendo atrás de ella

-Muy lento dijo Zein agarrándola de sus alas que la empieza girar varias veces hasta que la lanza contra el suelo pero ella se levanta adolorida que ala ves agarra impulso y vuela con toda velocidad con sus puños cubiertos de fuego que le dan a Zein en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo rompiéndolo creando una nube de polvo que lo cubría

-Esto es increíble phyrra se acaba de recuperar de ese ataque sorpresa de Zein esto es increíble dijo Betty sorprendida que ala ves la gente gritaba de alegría en ese instante el humo se disipa apareciendo Zein parado sin ningún rasguño en ese momento phyrra iba atacar pero de repente es agarrada haciéndola incapaz de moverse ella se fija que era la sombra que la tenía agarrada del cuerpo en ese instante Zein empieza caminar y saca su catana que era solo un mango de espada en ese instante él se concentra en su mando y se forma una hoja oscura estilo medieval y el respira profundo y cierra sus ojos y corre hacia ella y ella intentando liberarse pero era demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque

-Ataque arte secreto 1 espada oscura ataque triple fantasmal dijo Zein usando su espada contra phyrra atacándola varias veces en un solo 2 segundos antes de enfundar su espada en ese momento libera a phyrra ella cae en cuclillas con moretones y empieza sangrar la nariz goteando y tratado de respirar profundamente

-Esto es increíble acabamos de presencia el golpe fantasmal técnica muy conocida como el ataque invisible solo lo usa deja a las personas sin aire y los noquea pero phyrra parece resistir esta dama es duran de roer no lo creen gente dijo Betty que a la vez gente gritaba de emoción que a la vez phyrra se paraba dolorida

-Phyrra ríndete de una vez lo que he visto no eres capaz de derrotarme estamos a un nivel diferente y lo sabes verdad dijo Zein tranquilo parado con los brazos cruzados serio en ese instante phyrra le da un puñetazo fuerte a la cara de Zein

-Solo estoy calentando papa dijo phyrra sacando una sonrisa sincera que a la vez saca volando a Zein contra unas rocas que había en el desierto creando una nube de polvo que a la ves phyrra se pone en posición de pelea en ese instante Zein sale del humo rápido corriendo con su espada desvainada para hacer su ataque de nuevo pero phyrra se queda quieta lista para recibir el ataque en ese momento Zein atacan pero phyrra empieza esquivar los múltiples ataques de la espada fantasma en ese instante phyrra agarra el brazo y lo azota contra el suelo pero Zein se levanta rápido le da una patada contra phyrra en el estómago lastimándola pero ella no le importa el dolor que a la ves ella despega en el aire que a la vez le da una patada de fuego contra Zein pero él lo esquivo para evitar el impacto pero Zein empieza atacar de nuevo con su espada fantasma contra ella pero ella contrata con sus puños de fuego para repelar el ataque que a la ves Zein usan su técnica de sombra para agarrarla cubriéndola para que no se mueva de nuevo que a la vez usa para azotarla varias veces contra el suelo que ala ves ella grita de dolor

-Te lo vuelo repetir ríndete dijo Zein serio azotándola varias veces contra el suelo como muñeca de trapo que a la vez phyrra escupía sangre por la boca tenía más moretones

-Esto es sorprendente Zein esta arrasando el combate parece que phyrra no va lograrlo esto es demasiado para verlo dijo Betty que a la vez a la gente esta emocionada y sorprendida par la pelea

-Basta lo está lastimando déjeme golpearlo no me importa que sea su padre dijo cynder sacando lagrima tratando de contenerse y dispuesta luchar pero Andrew la detiene

-Que haces Andrew phyrra la esta lastimado no va resistir dijo cynder furiosa por la situación

-Esta es la pelea de phyrra tengo fe que va superar esta prueba dijo Andrew que a la vez de la vuelta para seguir viendo el combate

-Pero Andrew phyrra esta dijo cynder que ala ves es agarra de la pata por spyro

-Spyro porque me detienes dijo cynder confundida

-Cynder mira Andrew aunque no lo parezca él está preocupado por ella pero él tiene confianza que va superar esto por eso hay que apoyarla dijo spyro tranquilizando a cynder

-Tienes razón no hay estar preocupados hay que confiar que phyrra gane dijo cynder dispuesta apoyar a phyrra

En ese instante la sombras que cubrían a phyrra empezó temblar de repente estalla con llamas fuego rojo carmesí que a la vez sale phyrra cubierta de llamas de cuerpo completo solo se veía los ojos blancos y ella grita

-Mode fury fire berserker dijo phyrra molesta que enviste a Zein pero el usa su oscuridad para crear un escudo para evitar el daño pero phyrra lo rompe fácilmente derribando a Zein que a la vez que pierde el mango de su espada fantasma empieza dar varios puñetazos con varias llamas que le da a Zein antes de responder lo están lastimado que a la ves phyrra lo agarra y lo empieza azotar contra el suelo antes que Zein se le ventara phyrra lo agarra y lo sube hasta el cielo lo más alta en ese instante ella cae en picada dispuesta estrellarlo contra el suelo con toda velocidad

-Veo que tu plan es ese pero yo no soy fácil de derrotar dijo Zein cerrando su ojos antes que se estrellaron con el suelo Zein empieza liberar una energía que lo cubre con una luz blanca y lastimando a phyrra para que lo suelte a la vez ella choque al suelo en ese instante la luz desparece revelando que sorprendió a phyrra y también a las gente y spyro y sus amigos lo que están viendo era Zein se había convertido de todo el pelaje a blanco como la nieve con ojos azules con su armadura de color dorado con alas emplumadas

-Esto es increíble Zein se acaba de transforma en su etapa más poderosa el modo hades celestial la pelea se acaba de convertir en una eliminación no creen gente dijo Betty animada que ala ves se sorprendía que gritaba de emoción que a la vez Zein se le cubría una aura de color dorado empezaba curarse y recuperar su energía

-Phyrra te debo ser sincero no me esperaba usar este modo solo lo uso en caso de emergencia pero me has demostrado que te has vuelto fuerte así que voy a dar con todo dijo Zein tronando sus nudillos preparándose para pelear

-Cállate y pelea dijo phyrra furiosa entes que reaccionara Zein se le pone al frente y empieza darle varias patadas lastimando phyrra pero ella trata contraatacar con sus puños pero Zein desaparece y reaparece atrás de ella y le habla

-Soy demasiado rápido para ti mi pequeña dijo Zein que ala ves le empezaba disparar energía de luz que la empieza lastimar pero ella se enoja en ese instante Zein vuela hacia el aire y phyrra lo persigue molesta usando su rugido de fuego sin poder darle y trata envestirlo con su vuelo pero Zein lo esquiva y en ese instante Zein crea varios clones de luz que la cubren y empiezan atacarla con varias bolas de energía de luz contra ella lastimándola en ese instante el crea una esfera de energía que cubre a phyrra que no pueda escapar

-Se acabó el juego no intentes luchar dijo Zein haciendo que phyrra se moleste más y tratándose liberar usando su poder descontrolado pero sin ningún resultado en ese instante hace que el daño sea devuelto contra ella ocasionando quela esfera en una enorme explosión creando una nube de color oscura saliendo de ella phyrra caía inconsciente directo al suelo

-Phyrrrrrrraaaaaa dijeron spyro y sus amigos preocupados por su compañera cayendo hacia el suelo

-Esto es increíble parase que es el fin de phyrra dijo Betty sorprendida y la gente sorprendida lo que veían que ala ves phyrra está en el aire cayendo muy lastimada tiene solo un único pensamiento

-"Le es fallado lo siento amigos él es demasiado fuerte" en el pensamiento de phyrra sacando unas pocas lagrimas antes de tocar el suelo ella empieza recordar lo que dijo su padre

…

Inicio del flashback

Una noche tranquila en un campo de cultivo estaba phyrra de 10 años sentada observando las estrellas sosteniendo un saco lleno de cenizas llorando en ese instante aparece Zein vestido de un granjero chino con su sobrero de paja y le pregunta

-Phyrra porque estas afuera deberías conocer a tu nuevo hermanito debo admitir que re parece a mas a su mama dijo Zein rascándose la cabeza

-No lo sé porque estoy triste debería estar feliz dijo phyrra triste en ese instante Zein se sienta junto a ella y le pregunta

-Dime por qué crees que estas triste cierra tu ojos y piénsalo dijo Zein tranquilo

-Creo porque ustedes tienen un hijo propio le van a dar amor y yo solo soy una niña que no tiene familia solo lo única que tiene es un saco lleno de cenizas que alguna vez le llame papa y solo soy un estorbo que ocuparía la felicidad del que merece más y yo no lo merezco dijo phyrra sacando lágrimas en ese momento Zein usa su mano y empieza limpiar la cara a phyrra y ella se sorprende ver a Zein tranquilo y contento

-Cuando te encontré en el desierto sola hambrienta con un saco hecho de tu tela lleno de ceniza me recordaste mis días cuando yo era un niño pequeño y débil que había perdido a sus papas pero un día fui rescatado por una madre amorosa me dio amor sin importar la especie junto a mis hermanos que me daban mucho amor por eso decidí y llevarte conmigo y dar ese amor que tuve ase tiempo contigo no solo eres una niña eres mi hija y siempre te amare hasta el final de mis días al igual que tu mama y también tu hermanito dijo Zein sacando algunas lágrimas y phyrra empieza limpiar la cara y le abraza que al mismo tiempo que Zein la abraza

-Papa te quiero mucho dijo phyrra sacando algunas lágrimas alegría en ese instante dejan de abrasarse y a la vez Zein se para y le da la mano a phyrra para que se levante

-Te ayudo a pararte dijo Zein tranquilo en ese instante phyrra sujeta la mano para pararse

-Gracias papa dijo phyrra contenta en ese instante Zein saca su cuchillo que tenía guardado en su cintura usa creándose una cicatriz en la mano sacando sangre

-Tu mano por favor confía en mi dijo Zein que a la vez phyrra da su mano en ese instante Zein usa su cuchillo para cortar la palma de phyrra

-Recuerda tienes un potencial en tu interior yo estoy seguro de acuerdo siempre trata levantarte y nunca te rindas ante nadie dijo Zein agarrando la mano cortada de phyrra junto a la suya haciéndola promesa

-Está bien papa dijo phyrra que a la vez Zein le vendaba su mano

-Vamos adentro creo que es hora de que conozcas a tu hermanito dijo Zein contento vendándose la mano que a la vez lleva a phyrra adentro de su casa

Fin del flashback

…

Phyrra abre sus ojos y ve que esta cayendo en ese instante usa su velo para evitar chocar contra el suelo y toca el suelo sana y salvo en ese instante Andrew ve eso y se alegra y grita su nombre como alabanza

-Phyrra, phyrra, phyrra, phyrra dijo Andrew que a la vez spyro y sus amigos hacían la alabanza igual que la gente empezaba des sir su nombre

-Esto es increíble que phyrra haya evitado chocar contra el suelo y que a la ves la gente la apoye esto demuestra que esta dama es muy especial no lo creen dijo Betty que ala ves a la gente gritaba con ánimo phyrra

-Andrew, amigos muchas gracias dijo phyrra sacando unas lágrimas de felicidad en ese instante Zein baja hacia el suelo y se para y se fija en phyrra

-Vaya parase que ese chico te quiere mucho para ser un humano simple dijo Zein sorprendido

-No es un simple humano él es un amigo que me anima me apoya sin importar la situación él siempre está conmigo además él es más que un amigo él es mi novio dijo phyrra motivada a luchar

-Quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? dijo Zein sorprendido lo que dijo phyrra

-Andrew es el novio de phyrra dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y sus amigos sorprendidos lo que acaba de oír

-Por eso voy seguir peleando te demostrare mi potencial papa prepárate dijo Phyrra animada en ese instante empieza cubrir un brillo de luz en ese instante empieza cubrir su espalda dándole 4 alas de vez de 2 alas su cuerpo empieza cubrirse marcas blancas y sus pupilas se convirtieron de color azul cielo con una armadura igual al de su padre y ella observaba su cambio físico y le sorprendió mucho pero aprieta sus manos y se fija en Zein

-Bien papa estoy lista dijo phyrra sonriendo que a la vez sale disparada del suelo con una velocidad más poderosa que le da un golpe en el estómago Zein que le saca el oxígeno haciendo que Zein trate de respirar en ese instante Zein se separa de ella para tratar de respirar en ese instante que vuelve a respirar se fija en ella estaba muy animada que le sorprendió pero el contraataca con un ejército de clones para que la protegiera que a la vez ataca con esferas de energía de luz disparadas directa contra phyrra pero ella no se mueve se queda quieta en ese instante la energía le da a ella pero ella empieza absorber la energía del ataque y empieza recuperarse de sus heridas anteriores que la fortalece y crea dos espadas de luz en ambas manos

-Esto es increíble ella acaba de cambiar con un nuevo aspecto y lo sorprendente es que ella se fortalece con los ataques de Zein además parase tiene trucos esto es fantástico grito Betty emocionada al igual que la gente gritaba de alegría en ese instante phyrra usa su velocidad directo contra Zein en ese instante los clones de luz contraataca con esferas de energía pero phyrra contraataca usando sus espadas para atacar las esfera destruyéndolas a la vez que avanzaba y destruía los clones con sus espada phyrra logra alcanzar a Zein y lo ataca con sus dos espadas pero Zein contraataca con su llamarada de luz que leda directo a ella destruyendo las espadas de luz pero phyrra contraataca con sus puños de energía que le dan a Zein varias veces pero el contraataca con varias patadas contra ella pero las esquiva antes que Zein contraataque phyrra agarra su brazo y lo arroja hacia abajo haciendo que Zein caiga en picada pero el usa su vuelo para evitar el impacto pero se fija en ella y ve que va atacar con un ataque de luz en ese instante Zein sonríe

-me orgulleces que hallas alcanzado el nivel te has convertido una señorita tu madre estaría orgullo al igual que tu hermano dijo Zein sonriendo que a la vez serraba sus ojos que a la vez grita para sacar más energía oscura y luz a la vez contra el ataque de phyrra de luz pero el de phyrra se hace más potente cada vez pero Zein contraataca con más energía para evitar ser eliminado pero ella le dice

-ataque fuego celestial dijo phyrra sonriendo que a la vez aumentaba su energía que ala ves una llamarada de fuego se mezclaba con su luz que la hacía más poderosa que supera el ataque de Zein que logra darle directo a Zein que lo hiere mucho Zein se fija que no acaba aparece al frente de él y phyrra contenta y le dice

-papa ya te gane dijo phyrra en ese instante el puño de phyrra se empieza cubrir de cristal blanco mezclado con el rojo sacando llamas y ella con un grito de guerra dispuesta golpear a Zein

-buen trabajo hija mía eres increíble dijo Zein cerrando sus ojos y listo para recibir el impacto en ese instante Zein le para con su mano y desciende al suelo y le dice

-phyrra ya es suficiente me has demostrado tu valor dijo Zein soltando la mano de phyrra que a la vez se arrodilla

-hija mía acepto mi derrota como una igual y como un caballero de la mesa redonda como yo y mis compañeros anteriores dijo Zein aceptando su derrota con orgullo y honor al ves

-phyrra ha ganado grito Betty emocionada que a la vez la gente se emociona por esta batalla que fue increíble y sorprendente a la vez phyrra se acuesta en el suelo por el cansancio pero alegre por su victoria

-lo he logrado esta victoria no es solo por mí es también parte de mis compañeros que me han apoyado y al igual mi querido Andrew que siempre has tenido en fe en mi dijo phyrra que alavés Zein le ayuda levantarse con orgullo de su hija el progreso que alcanzado

-mientras desde las gradas se oían la voces de sus compañeros

-phyrra lo logro acaba de vencer a Zein o mas conocido como hades dijo Bentley emocionado

-por un momento empecé a dudar que iba derrotar a phyrra dijo sparx calmándose

-eres increíble phyrra dijo Andrea alegre por su victoria

-debo admitirlo me sorprendió su transformación dijo milo serio pero contento

-tienes razón le dio un aumento de poder pudo contra Zein y fe increíble dijo Fernando contento

-es sorprendente como le dio batalla me sorprende dijo Alfredo contento

-spyro tenías razón ella pudo ganar porque la apoyamos dijo cynder contenta

-vez tenía razón ella lo lograría porque es nuestra amiga dijo spyro contento

-bien hecho phyrra lo has conseguido estoy feliz que lo hallas conseguido dijo Andrew feliz y sacando algunas lágrimas felicidad

-esta pelea fue increíble no creen publico pero la siguiente ronda va ser más interesante será inolvidable en la siguiente pelea dijo Betty contenta dando inicio la próxima ronda durante una hora antes que inicie

Después de un rato spyro y sus amigos estaban felicitando a phyrra con su nuevo aspecto que había adquirió junto a su padre cynder y Andrea se habían separado del grupo pensando de la pelea en el pasillo caminando

-es increíble cynder phyrra logra derrotar a su papa dijo Andrea emocionada

-cierto hermanita dijo cynder feliz en ese instante aparece un guardián primordial al frente de ellas y se presenta

-hola jovencitas soy el guardián de la luz mi nombre es merlín dijo el encapuchado que a la vez sorprendió Andrea

-eres tú el legendario mago leal del rey Arturo de verdad dijo Andrea sorprendida lo que veía que hiso cynder le diera curiosidad

-hermanita quien es merlín y Arturo dijo cynder confundida

-son personajes de un cuento ingles ficticios que antes pensaba pero ahora estamos en presencia de merlín el mago más poderoso dijo Andrea animada que sorprendió cynder en ese instante merlín le dice

-he venido mostrarles este fragmento del pasado esto las va ayudar mucho dijo merlín

-como nos va ayudar dijo cynder confundida

-deben saber algo jovencitas esto le s voy a dar por que necesitan saber esta visión del pasado fue el momento más memorable de la historia de la humanidad era una leyenda que se convirtió un mito a un cuento de un rey noble y sus 12 caballeros dijo merlín sacando un esfera mágica mostrándoles un fragmento del pasado

…

Inicio del flashback

Hace 5000 años atrás en Inglaterra en la mesa del rey Arturo se juntaron los guerreros más noble para festejar su victoria que cambio el mundo

-hoy estamos aquí vivos y libres nuestros hijos tendrán un futuro mejor y toda la humanidad gracias a nuestros aliados de los que somos 13 caballeros nobles que estamos aquí conformados de 8 humanos valientes y 5 bestias guerreas nobles que lucharon contra la oscuridad si no sacrificaron lo mas preciado para ellos su orgullo de bestia para protegernos son nobles igual que nosotros somos y seremos por siempre como los guerreros legendarios grito Arturo con orgullo levantando su vaso al igual que los caballeros junto einar con su forma dragón humanoide guerrero con su armadura de caballero, Zein con su armadura, Akima con su forma dragón guerrero con armadura, Zeus con su armadura, Poseidón con su armadura levantaban sus vasos con vino y empezaban a beber

-este día es muy especial porque estamos con viejos hermanos y con nuevos hermanos dijo Arturo levantando escalibar en el aire y diciendo estas palabras

-sin sacrificio no hay victoria como ahora en adelante los siguientes guerreros que surjan que protejan ambos mudos porque ellos son nuestro legado los que vallan a surgir un futuro mejor grito Arturo con alegría al igual que los guerreros legendarios levantan las espadas en el aire repitiendo la frase con orgullo

-"como hermanos viejos y hermanos nuevos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempo sin sacrificio no hay victoria" dijeron al unísono en la mesa redonda con orgullo por haber derrotado eskol su gran enemigo

Fin del flashback

…

Después de que el señor elemental primordial les mostro esa visión la esfera se disuelve en el aire dice una sola única cosa a cynder y Andrea

-Niñas lo que han vivido siempre manténgase juntas lo van necesitar si quieren saber lo que son realmente dijo merlín retirándose y dejando sola a ellas en el pasillo confundidas lo que dijo merlín que a la vez que la próxima batalla que pondrá aprueba Andrea como cynder dentro y fuera del a arena de batalla y su vínculo con el pasado que afectara su futuro

…

Mientras en el presente en la ciudad destruida de Chernóbil zona radioactiva unos androides de dark skull buscan algo en la zona restringida mientras Sebastián observaba atreves de una Tablet portátil la atención de los robots

-Escuadrón alfa no ha encontrado objetivo no encontrado en la zona norte prosiguiendo la búsqueda digo un androide buscando los escombros

-Escuadrón beta sin ningún resultado cambio dijo el androide

-Objetivo localizado se encuentra cerca del reactor nuclear dijo el androide omega que a la vez los androides se meten el antiguo reactor para examinarlo lo que encuentran un enorme cristal una criatura humanoide femenina atrapada dentro el cristal

-Al fin te hemos encontrado morgana dijo Sebastián observando los monitoras de su Tablet dando el inicio de un mal augurio próximamente iba surgir

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme es que estaba en unos exámenes y asuntos improvistos además de crear buena historia tratare subir la siguiente capítulo la próxima semana entes de irme de vacaciones**_

" _la verdad es la mejor sanadora del dolor del pasado que pude conducir un mejor futro iluminado"_ capítulo 24 verdades Andrea vs ….. _?_


	25. torneo parte 3: andrea vs akima

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 24 verdades Andrea vs Akima la reina dragón**

16 años antes del torneo de las bestias en Inglaterra un día lluvioso un hombre adentro un edificio con gabardina con sombrero esperando alguien en ese instante aparece alguien encapuchado

-Me alegra que tu familia cumpliera durante estos 5000 años de esperarme dijo la voz misteriosa

-Es un honor mi ancestro juro proteger y cumplir la deuda de vida a la reina dragón ase tiempo dijo el de la gabardina contento en ese instante le misterioso hombre le da al gabardina una canasta con un bebe adentre y que el gabardina agarra

-Escúchame bien tu hermano ni nadie debe saber la verdad de donde proviene ni menos ella debe saber de dónde viene dijo el ser misterioso revelándose así como Barry el señor del tiempo

-Está bien pero tú que harás ahora dijo el de la gabardina curioso

-Tengo trabajo en ocultar a dos hermanos de este bebe cuídela ya me voy dijo Barry revelando su identidad desapareciendo en el aire el de la gabardina que ala ves se quita el sombrero y ve a la bebe riendo que hace que el sonrisa al verla

-Bien tu vendrás conmigo ha se me olvida tu nombre es Andrea ahora en adelante dijo el extraño llevándose a la bebe a su casa

…...

Tiempo actual época jurásico en el bosque en la noche

-Hola todos bienvenidos al siguiente raund este pelea va ser emociónate pues es la pelea entre Andrea vs Akima den un aplauso a ellas dijo Betty que a la vez la gente grita de emoción que a la vez estaban iluminadas con antorchas todo el estadio al igual el campo de batalla que alumbra el bosque entero

Mientras en las gradas spyro y sus amigos animan al igual cynder

-Vamos hermanita tu puedes acabar con ella creo en ti dijo cynder contenta

-Confía en ti misma y no te rindas dijo Fernando animándola

-Lo va lograr se ha hecho fuerte con las batallas que ha tenido tiene más posibilidad superar esta pelea dijo Andrew animándola

-Tienes razón esa niña si ha crecido dijo sparx contento

-Eso es verdad ella ha pasado por desafíos difíciles pero los va superar creo en ella dijo Alfredo contento

-Eso es verdad camaradas ella nos traerá la vitoria estoy seguro de eso dijo Bentley contento y confiado

-Vamos da le todo Andrea demuéstrale mi tía que eres superior que ella dijo phyrra animada en ese instante los demás estaban distraído animando a Andrea spyro y milo estaban serios y pensativos spyro se fija en milo

-Milo yo siento que esta pelea va ser más difícil lo que parece dijo spyro serio con voz baja

-Porque lo piensas así dijo milo curioso por el comentario de spyro

-No lo sé pero siento un presencia casi similar a la de Andrea tanto como cynder además tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto dijo spyro preocupado

-No temas lo que deba pasar que pase lo que debemos hacer es apoyar Andrea en esta pelea de acuerdo dijo milo tratando de tranquilizar a spyro que logra conseguir

-Gracias milo dijo spyro animado

-"Bueno en esta esquina esta un dragona ruda y valiente y es hermana de cynder ella muy valiente que incluso no le teme morir ella es Andrea la guerra de los cielos denle un saludos" dijo Betty que a la ves gritaba de emoción que a la ves Andrea salía de las puertas y aterrizaba en el bosque preparada para pelear

-"Bien en la otra esquina esta la dama guerrera la gran guerra de los valientes de corazón que inspiro a un ejército seguir luchando y ala ves la esposo del rey dragón no es mas no menos que Akima reina dragona del espíritu de los guerreros "dijo Betty que a la vez en la puerta de la esquina salía Akima con su forma dragón modo guerrero que a la ves aterriza al campo de batalla con elegancia

-" _Ella es la legendaria Akima esposa de einar esto es increíble_ " dijo Andrea en su pensamiento en lo que veía en ese instante Andrea se fija en la apariencia de Akima que le sorprende por su aspecto físico Akima medía 2 metros de altura tenía un aspecto humanoide con forma dragón versión femenina similar de aspecto a cynder versión adulta de rostro ala de cynder de color de piel era oscura pero su vientre era de color blanco al igual sus membranas de sus alas como ella, sus cuernos eran de color plateados similares de cynder pero excepción de dos que sobresalían de su cabeza se curvan ligeramente hacia bajo sus ojos eran de color verde igual que cynder con la diferencia de que la cuchilla de ella era de una luna y también tenía unas marcas iguales alas de cynder y Andrea

-Vamos esto va ser divertido esta pelea dijo Akima animada tronándose los dedos que a la vez tronaba su cabeza

-Que quiere decir que sea divertido dijo Andrea curiosa

-Es sencillo trata derrotarme antes que amanezca si amaneces y no me has derrotado yo gano pero si tú me derrotas antes del amaneces me ganas que opinas dijo Akima amablemente

-Está bien dijo Andrea contenta

-Recuerda que no me voy a contener en esta pelea te pido que des todo tu poder de acuerdo dijo Akima animada ansiosa por la pelea

-Vamos entonces dijo Andrea lista

-En ese instante Betty empieza decir las reglas desde las gradas aceptando la idea de Akima

-"las reglas son simples en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar además si Andrea no derrota Akima antes del amanecer la victoria lo obtendrá Akima de acuerdo" dijo Betty que a la ves Andrea acepta la condición

-Bien que empiece la pelea dijo Akima dando un impulso al igual de viento para aumentar la velocidad que Andrea que usan sus puño que chocan al mismo tiempo creando un estallido que ambas la hace retroceder pero en ese instante Andrea empieza contraatacar con llamaradas de oscuridad contra Akima pero ella lo esquiva usando su velocidad para esquivar que a la ves contraataca con sus palmas de sus manos creando ráfagas de viento contra ella pero Andrea esquiva el ataque que a la ves tala los arboles atrás de ella pero Andrea agarra la oportunidad agarra el tronco del árbol y lo arroja contra Akima pero ella se queda quieta con una posición de artes marciales usa su puño contra el tronco destrozándolo al ínstate que choca con el puño de ella que ase sorprender Andrea la fuerza que tiene Akima

-"Esto es increíble Akima destrozo es árbol con un solo golpe esta dragona es muy dura no creen" dijo Betty animada que a la ves la gente se emociona de ese acto

-Bien esto parece que no va ser fácil dijo Andrea que contraataca con un rugido de veneno contra Akima pero ella agarra el rugido de veneno con sus manos que la ase retroceder y se lo devuelve a Andrea con más fuerza Andrea que la lastima haciendo que choque varios árboles en el proceso en ese instante Andrea se recupera y va directo Andrea para contraatacar con varios puños cubiertos de llamas de oscuridad contra ella pero ella contraataca puños de agua para detener los golpes de Andrea que ella atacaba furiosamente pero Akima sujeta Andrea y contraataca con un rugido de miedo de color gris claro que aturde Andrea Akima usa la oportunidad para atacar a ella con varias patadas que lastima Andrea en ese instante Andrea se molesta y ataca con su rugido de miedo contra Akima pero ella lo esquiva y que a la ves la agarra y la arroja contra varios árboles destrozándolos pero Andrea contraataca con rugido de viento pero Akima se teletransporta y esquiva el ataque que deja confundido a Andrea

-"Esto es increíble Akima acaba de desparecer parecía que Andrea tenía la delantera cómo es posible" dijo Betty sorprendía al igual que la gente en ese instante que Andrea estaba distraída Akima aparece atrás de Andrea y contraataca con una llamarada oscura pero Andrea reacciona rápido que lo esquiva y le sorprende la técnica de Akima

-Que esa técnica nuca la había visto me sorprendió dijo Andrea contenta y lista para pelear

-Es una habilidad que tengo poseo la magia una de ellas es la teletransportación es muy útil para atacar objetivos cerca y de lejos te soy sincera me estoy divirtiendo dijo Akima contenta lista para continuar peleando

-Eso es increíble apuesto que no puedes hacer esto dijo Andrea que a la vez se cubría de un aura purpura y se le creaba una armadura completa hecha de convexidad que a la vez contraataca con el rugido de convexidad contra Akima pero esquiva teletransportandose apareciendo atrás y le dice

-Podemos jugar lo mismo dijo Akima saliendo una aura morada que a la vez le cubre su cuerpo de ella se cubre armadura completa hecha de convexidad igual que Andrea mientras en las gradas

-Es imposible esto Akima puede usar convexidad igual que nosotros dijo cynder sorprendida lo que veía

-Tienes razón esta pelea va ser más difícil de lo que parece dijo spyro sorprendido

-por favor Andrea tu puedes derrotarla yo creo en ti dijo Fernando preocupado por Andrea por su pelea

en ese instante ellas empiezan agolparse a puñetazo y a patadas cada una se empezaba lastimar ambas con la misma convexidad pero ninguna cedía que a la ves Andrea agarraba Akima y le aplicaba una llave con fuerza que la arrojaba contra arboles pero Akima contraatacaba agarrándola y azotándola contra el suelo pero Andrea no cedía en ese instante Akima crea varios portales sobre Andrea Akima usa un portal arrojando su llamarada de veneno que a la ves traspasa el portal que crea varias llamarada contra Andrea cuando choca a ella creando una gran explosión de humo que a la ves deja de atacar Akima

-"esto es increíble Akima acaba de contraatacar combinado portales con llamaradas de veneno ha creado una enorme explosión es imposible que alguien salga ileso de eso "dijo Betty emocionada al igual que al gente vitoreaba emocionada por la pelea en ese instante se disipa el humo aparece Andrea cansada y jadeando Alves sin su convexidad dando prueba que lo acaba de agotar con ese ataque

-parece que no te rindes verdad dijo Akima emocionada

-si pero no me voy a rendir grita Andrea enojada

-lo siento Andrea pero el amanecer va surgir en 10 minutos es imposible que me derrotes porque eres débil te aconsejo que te vuelvas más fuerte solo ríndete dijo Akima seria y tratando ser buena competidora pero Andrea le molesto

-no no no no no dijo Andrea molesta empezando sacar chispas en su cuerpo de color rojo carmesí en su cuerpo

-no voy a perder no soy débil voy a ganar te voy a derrotar odio que me digan débil grita Andrea convirtiéndose su modo berserker con sus ojos blancos sacado electricidad en todo su cuerpo que contraataca contra Akima pero ella contraataca con rugidos eléctricos que a la ves Akima empieza contraatacar con llamaradas oscuras y no funciona pero Akima no se rinde y usa su teletransportacion para evitar los ataque de Andrea que a la ves la hacen enojar más y mas

-basta no es justo no es justo dijo Andrea furiosa dando un puñetazo contra el suelo que lo resquebraja demostrando su fuerza destructiva adquirida y empieza crear una enorme esfera eléctrica cubriéndola que a la vez creando varios rayos que caían en el suelo y empezaban a crear explosiones que a la ves Akima esquiva pero se da cuenta que los ataque de Andrea han salido de control empiezan atacar todo lo que se mueva y empieza destruir el bosque en el proceso

-para Andrea estas fuera de control si sigue así toda esa energía eléctrica de esa esfera va explotar podrías morir dijo Akima preocupada pero Andrea gritaba furiosa sin importar nada solo piensa en ganar la pelea sacando algunas lágrimas porque está sufriendo

-te voy a rescatar dijo Akima poniéndose en modo berserker igual que Andrea y la única diferencia sus ojos eran normal en ella usa su velocidad para entra en la esfera poder alcanzar Andrea que logra conseguir Akima agarra Andrea pero ella estaba electrificada que electrocuta Akima que a la ve le permite ver sus recuerdos que a la ves ase llorar a ella

-al fin las he encontrado te voy a salvar Andrea debes saber la verdad grito Akima que a la vez se le formaba un aura de plateado en su cuerpo

-ataque 4 elementos Akima crea un rugido de color plateado que cubre toda la esfera ocasionando que explote creando un gran cráter que a la ves sacando humo en ese momento empieza amanecer revelando a Akima levantada cargando Andrea inconsciente en su espalda y levantando su brazo como signo de victoria que había ganado y a la ves sacando lágrimas de alegría al ver salvado Andrea de una muerte segura

-"la ganadora es Akima no solo ha ganado sino ha salvado Andrea ella es una guerrera valiente esto es increíble no creen gente denle un aplauso "dijo Betty a la ves la gente aplaudían con emoción

-Andrea te voy a llevar la enfermería de acuerdo mi pequeña dragoncita dijo Akima usando su teletransportacion hacia la enfermería que en ese instante sorprendió a la gente que Akima despareciera junto Andrea en ese momento en las gradas donde estaban spyro y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y preocupados

-esto es increíble que Akima pueda usar la convexidad como nosotros dijo spyro sorprendido lo que acaba de pasar

-además del hecho de que ella puede ponerse modo berserker sin perder el control para ella fuera un juego de niños dijo milo sorprendido

-no me importa eso estoy preocupado por Andrea espero que este bien no soporto sin saber lo que está pasando dijo Fernando preocupado por Andrea

-no podemos saberlo si viste bien se acaban de teletransportase no sabemos que va pasar dijo sparx preocupado por la situación

-no te preocupes conozco bien a mi tía ella es buena persona siempre quiere ayudar a los demás dijo phyrra tranquila y confiado

-Si tú lo dices está bien dijo Bentley sorprendido

-oye cynder es increíble como a tu hermanita le dieron una paliza espero que este bien dijo Andrew enfocándose en cynder que estaba en su lado pero se da cuenta que a desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro que preocupo a sus compañeros

-amigos acaba desaparecer alguien aquí dijo Andrew tartamudeando pero los demás seguían distraído platicando en ese instante Andrew grita

-oigan me pueden escuchar aquí grito Andrew para traer su atención que logra conseguir

-que pasa Andrew por que el escandalo dijo spyro preocupado

-si no se acaban de darse cuenta que cynder acaba desaparecer sin dejar rastro dijo Andrew molesto

-quuuuuuueeeeeee dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y sus amigos al mismo tiempo en ese momento se deciden buscar a Andrea y cynder que habían desaparecido

…

Mientras en la enfermería aparecían Akima sosteniendo Andrea inconsciente a la ves cynder aparecía encima de una camilla

-que acaba de pasar como llegue aquí hace un rato estaba en las gradas dijo cynder confundida en ese instante se fija que Andrea era sostenida por Akima al frente de ella que la hiso molestar a cynder

-no me importa si eres la esposa de rey dragón pero lastimaste Andrea demasiado dijo cynder furiosa

-tranquila pequeñita lo único que hice fue salvarla que se destruyera cuando se enojó que iba perder provoco despertar su elemento de electricidad tipo carmesí es una habilidad eléctrica peligrosa que tomo tiempo dominarla pero puede ser un arma más poderosa para bien pero ella era su primera vez perdió el control casi se mata lo que hice fue salvarla pero me alegra que este viva si me permites debo curar a Andrea dijo Akima poniendo Andrea en la camilla en ese instan Akima su control elemental de agua que cubre sus manos pone en Andrea en ese instante el agua la cubre y empieza limpiar sus heridas y a la ves es absorbido en la piel de Andrea devolviendo energía a ella

-lo siento es que es mi hermanita es mi familia ahora no me gustaría perder porque cuando estoy con ella me hace sentir feliz no sé como pero siento un vínculo que ha estado hay siempre por eso la protegeré porque es mi hermanita y nunca me separan dijo cynder tranquila muy animada que a la vez Akima respeta en ese instante Andrea despierta jadeando alterada

-Andrea estas bien dijo cynder preocupada que abrasa Andrea muy preocupada en ese instante Andrea empieza llorar

-lo siento hermana no pude ganar Akima te e decepcionado dijo Andrea triste pero cynder usa su pata le limpia su cara para que no llore mas

-hermanita no importa solo me interesa que estés bien de acuerdo además no es malo perder eso nos de experiencia para ser mejores personas dijo cynder sonriendo dejando de abrazarla

-es verdad eso siempre que hay que levantarte después de caerse ve esto como una experiencia personal dijo Akima contenta

-Akima gracias por salvarme no pude controlar mi nueva habilidad dijo Andrea apenada por lo que sucedió

-No importa es normal perder el control me recuerdas cuando no podía dominar mi elemento agua creaba chorros de agua que lanzaba sin control una vez saque volando 20 veces a Zein accidentalmente tuve que disculparme 20 veces por no controlar mi elemento lo chistoso fue en un solo día por que no dominaba bien mi elemento dijo Akima tratando alegrar el ambiente hiso que Andrea y cynder reían al pensar que Zein el ser más fuerte que han visto ha sido derrotado por Akima por no controlar su elemento agua

-Akima porque me trajiste si tu ibas acurrar Andrea sola no era necesario traerme aquí dijo cynder confundida que a la vez le intereso Andrea por la curiosidad Akima da un gran suspiro y les ve al frente que a la vez se sienta

-Deben saber que solía ser un humana al principio antes de convertirme un dragón permanente yo soy la última de un clan que dejo existir mi clan era especial porque la marca de nuestra piel brilla de color esmeralda solo aparece por emoción o que estemos cerca de otros del mismo clan deben ser de sangre familiar cuando yo y mi esposo acabamos la guerra de las bestias hace 5000 años atrás decidimos formar una familia yo tuve 3 bebés 2 niñas y un barón para mí era el momento más feliz de mi vida al fin sería una madre orgullosa pero no duro un día el general peste apareció ataco a nuestra casa pero mi esposo me protegió de el logro ahuyentar pero peste juro asesinar a mis hijos por la insolencia de mi esposo por haberlo condenado con ese aspecto pudriéndose yo me preocupe mis hijo no iban a tener futuro me puso triste al igual que mi esposo aunque los protegió sabía que peste volvería para cobrase su venganza en ese instante Barry aparase para ayudarnos él nos dice que la única forma de protegerlo es que el los envié al siglo 20 donde estaría seguros yo acepte la solicitud y le di mis hijos par que los salvara de la ira de peste Barry desaparece llevándose a mis 3 hijos yo me puse triste que no los volvería ver dijo Akima triste hizo que Andrea cynder se preocupara

-Es una pena lo que te paso eso en que relación tiene con nosotras dijo cynder curiosa en ese instante Akima se para al frente de ellas ella empieza brillar su marcas en la piel de color esmeralda al igual que Andrea y cynder que le sorprendía que le estaba sucediendo lo mismo en ese instante cynder se da cuenta lo que sucede

-Esto es increíble dijo cynder sorprendida

-Que está pasando dijo Andrea preocupada

-No lo ves dragoncita mía cynder y tu son mis hijas ustedes tiene mi sangra de mi clan por eso brillan como yo dijo Akima tranquila y feliz

-Eso significa que yo y mi hermanita somos tus hijas dijo cynder sorprendida

-Claro que si dijo Akima con una sonrisa sincera en ese instante Andrea grita

-Es mentira no es posible que sea tu hija yo tuve una familia un papa una mama dijo Andrea negándose a la realidad y llorando a la vez sacando chispas de electricidad en su cuerpo

-Hermanita por favor sé que tienes miedo pero escucha a Akima dijo cynder preocupada

-cynder no le creas debe ser un engaño tal vez no quiera hacer daño tal vez sea una mala persona dijo Andrea confundida y con mied0o aceptar la realidad creando rayos que salían de su cuerpo y a la vez necia para escuchar

-es mentira es mentira es mentira grito Andrea triste en ese instante es abrasada por Akima que la tranquiliza

-Akima dijo Andrea sorprendida

-Por favor ve esto lo obtuve cundo me electrocutaste la energía eléctrica me transfirió tus recuerdos por favor ve este recuerdo dijo Akima soltando Andrea que a la vez le muestra en su mano una especie de esfera de energía blanca en ese instante Andrea toca la esfera y empieza ver su pasado

…

Visión del pasado

-Donde estoy solo recuerdo al haber tocado la esfera dijo Andrea en ese ínstate empieza llover en ese instante ve un hombre adentro un edificio con gabardina con sombrero esperando alguien en ese instante aparece alguien encapuchado en ese instante se fija ella se fija y se da cuenta de quién es

-Papa AL dijo Andrea sorprendida

 _-Me alegra que tu familia cumpliera durante estos 5000 años de esperarme dijo la voz misteriosa_ en ese instante Andrea se fija y ve que la voz misteriosa es Barry

-Barry que está haciendo aquí dijo Andrea confundida

 _-Es un honor mi ancestro juro proteger y cumplir la deuda de vida a la reina dragón hace tiempo dijo el de la gabardina contento en ese instante le misterioso hombre le da al gabardina una canasta con un bebe adentre y que el gabardina agarra_

 _-Escúchame bien tu hermano ni nadie debe saber la verdad de donde proviene ni menos ella debe saber de dónde viene dijo el ser misterioso revelándose así como Barry el señor del tiempo_

 _-Está bien pero tú que harás ahora dijo el de la gabardina curioso_

 _-Tengo trabajo en ocultar a dos hermanos de este bebe cuídela ya me voy dijo Barry revelando su identidad desapareciendo en el aire el de la gabardina que ala ves se quita el sombrero y ve a la bebe riendo que hace que el sonrió al verla_

-En es instante Andrea ve al bebe y se sorprende lo que ve

-Él bebe soy yo dijo Andrea sorprendida y trate a la vez

 _-Bien tu vendrás conmigo ha se me olvida tu nombre es Andrea ahora en adelante dijo el extraño llevándose a la bebe a su casa_

-Papa porque no me dijiste la verdad eso significa que siempre no tuve una familia real dijo Andrea confundida y triste

Fin de la visión del pasado

…

En ese momento Andrea despierta de su transe empieza llorar que a la vez se sienta desanimada

-Hermanita algo te pasa estoy preocupándome dijo cynder triste al verla llorando

-Es verdad papa mintió soy adoptada no tuve un familia real todo era una mentira no tengo a nadie grito Andrea llorando en ese instante cynder le agarra sus patas y le dice

-Hermanita si tienes una familia real nos tienes a mi Fernando spyro y nuestros amigo además a tu tío a él no le importa si eres adoptado estoy segura que el seguirá queriéndote además tenemos papas además no ves esto confirma que el vínculo que tenemos es más fuerte ahora porque sabemos que somos hermanas de la misma sangre me alegra porque significa que siempre seremos hermanas por siempre y eso me alegra mucho dijo cynder sacando algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Es cierto hermana me alegra mucho saberlo dijo Andrea feliz por saber que cynder y ella son hermanas de la misma sangre en ese instante Andrea y cynder se paran y empiezan oír un llanto y ven que es Akima llorando

-Que pasa Akima por que estas triste dijo cynder preocupada

-No saben cuánto tiempo he sufrido al perder mis hijos ahora ha vuelto estoy más feliz dijo Akima sacando algunas lágrimas Andrea y cynder se le acerca y le dice

-No sería una molestia si podemos dar un abrazo mama pregunto cynder feliz sacando algunas lágrimas al igual que Andrea

-Claro que si vengan acá dijo Akima que a la vez las abrasa a cynder y Andrea con felicidad al saber que tenían una mamá y un papa y que son hermanas en realidad en ese momento se soltaron y preguntaron a su mama

-Es que tengo una gran duda si cynder y yo nacimos porque yo nací como humana antes de mi transformación y mi hermana nació como dragón dijo Andrea curiosa

-Es simple para protegerlos porque un día el oráculo dijo que era la única forma de protegerlos usando de las 2 formas en mi forma dragón di a luz el huevo de cynder mientras en mi forma humana fi luz a ti y tu hermano para mantenerlos a salvos de cualquier enemigo viniera en búsqueda de venganza dijo Akima limpiándose la cara

\- eso es increíble dijeron tanto cynder como Andrea se sorprendieron por la respuesta

-Mama me puedes contar como es papa y sus hermano además como se conocieron dijeron al mismo tiempo Andrea cynder animadas al saber más de su familia

-Claro hijas mías será un placer dijo Akima alegre en ese instante cynder y Andrea descubrieron que eran hijas de Akima y einar en ese momento cuando los demás se entere todo su mundo se va voltear completamente

…en ese instante spyro y sus amigos se dirigían a la enfermería que era el último lugar donde no han buscado para encontrar Andrea y cynder

-Bien deben estar aquí es el último lugar donde no hemos buscado dijo spyro dispuesto encontrarlas al igual que Fernando que estaban preocupados por ellas

-Amigos nada nos va detener para conseguirlo dijo Andrew animado en ese instante aparece un encapuchado con una túnica dorada al frente de la puerta y habla

-No van a pasar esto es un asunto familiar no tiene permitido dijo el encapuchado que hiso molestar spyro y Fernando

-Escúchame no se quien sea y no estoy interesado quítate y déjame pasar o te golpeo para pasar dijo Fernando dispuesto para encontrar Andrea al igual que spyro que estaba de acuerdo

-Amigos creo que no es una buena idea que lo hayan molestado digo Alfredo algo preocupado

-Que no va hacer levitarnos y congelar a la vez dijo spyro sarcástico

-No es mala idea dijo el encapuchado que los eleva del suelo y los congela en el aire lo único que podía hacer era hablar

-Ven les dije era una mala idea grito Alfredo molesto

-Está bien creo que nos pasamos dijo spyro avergonzado

-Muy bien ultima oportunidad aléjense o sufran las consecuencia dijo el encapuchado

-Escúchame vinimos por Andrea y cynder y no nos iremos nos quedamos dijo spyro y Fernando al mismo tiempo dispuesto rescatar Andrea y cynder que al igual que sus compañeros la apoyaban por su decisión

-Muy bien si no quieren oír razones los tendré que lastimar dijo el encapuchado creando dos esferas de energía de luz dispuesto usar contra spyro y sus amigos sin ningún escape como ellos al frente de un ser misterios que lo único podía salvar estaba en la enfermería

…...

En el presente en la base dark skull

En ese instante en un laboratorio había unas máquinas de perforación tratando de liberar a morgana atrapada en el cristal que a la ves supervisada por Sebastián que veía atravez de laptop en ese instante aparece peste acompañado por dos arcos robóticos con garras metálicas en ambas manos que a la ves peste se acerca Sebastián

-General hambre te han solicitado que vengas ala reunión de inmediato para elegir al nuevo general guerra dijo peste con los brazos cruzados

-Dile que no puedo que mañana voy dijo Sebastián distraído viendo el progreso de extracción del cristal en ese instante peste agarra su hombro haciendo que Sebastián se fije en el

-Qué te pasa vas a desobedecer un orden de eskol sabes que es un acto de traición dijo peste sorprendido

-No te preocupes solo di que encontré algo que puede interesarle dijo Sebastián señalando el cristal que a la ves peste se sorprende lo que ve

-Es morgana pensé que había sido destruida hace tiempo dijo peste sorprendido

-Te equivocas ella no puede ser destruida ella poderosa tanto magia como radiación nuclear a causa de un accidente provocado por un enemigo común por los viajes en el tiempo dijo Sebastián con los brazos cruzados

-El señor del tiempo dijo peste sorprendido

-Exacto el no pudo vencerla que la sello pero el no pudo detenerla cuando creo un explosión que hiso que Chernóbil fuera una ciudad fantasma por la radiación de ella cuando este libre nos servirá muy bien dijo Sebastián n sonriendo

-Estas seguro de esto sabes que nadie pude controlar dijo peste preocupado

-No temas tengo un plan para controlar además tengo un trabajo especial para ti dijo Sebastián

-Cual es dijo peste curioso

-Te gustaría reclamar tu venganza contra einar de nuevo dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa malévola en ese momento peste no dudo y decidió

-Me apunto donde lo encuentro dijo peste ansioso por asesinar a einar

-No donde si no cuando dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa malévola dando el inicio de un mal augurio que empezaba surgir que podría afectar el tiempo mismo

 _ **Nota**_

 _ **Hola todos aquí está el capítulo como prometí ya estamos a mitad de esta saga del torneo del poder los siguientes capítulos van a ser emocionantes espero que les hasta gustado este capítulo no esperaban los poderes de Akima verdad esta revelación les diré que muy pronto va surgir peste de nuevo con todo su potencial siempre he pensado que voces podrían tener los personajes dígame cuales sería perfecto para los personajes**_

 _ **Bueno ya me tengo que ir de vacaciones nos vemos en agosto para el siguiente capitulo**_

 _Tu motivación es la voluntad para enfrentarse a la tormenta más grande que has enfrentado_ Capitulo 25 Fernando vs ?, la voluntad de Fernando


	26. torneo parte 4: fernando vs zeus

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 25 Fernando vs Zeus, la voluntad de Fernando**

Hace 5085 años atrás

En las tierras dragón en el templo situado en el pantano( antes que se convierta en un futuro las tierras calcinadas) debajo del templo había una corte donde juzgaban a los criminales más peligrosos de los reinos de las bestias hacían un juicio contra el acusado que estaba cubierto con metal amarrado para evitar que mueva a la vez con cadenas que sostenía sus muñecas con un atuendo azteca y musculoso con una mordaza en la boca estando en una plataforma colgando en una piscina llena de mercurio caliente ala ves en las gradas estaban sentado los representantes de cada cultura del reino bestia con su traje sagrado el juez era kukulkan(padre de einar) un los representante del clan jaguar se paran de las gradas

-Estamos aquí contra el gran alquimista por crímenes inmemorables el asesinato de 2millones de civiles, asesinato 10 reyes que intentaron detenerte, exponerte a químicos prohibidos secuestrar civiles para el objetivo de la resurrección que es un tabú sagrado y a la vez romper su promesa en no usar el poder destructivo que duerme en si para úsalo en un acto egoísta como se declara dijo el representante

-Dicen que soy un monstruo pero lo que hice fue lo correcto el poder deben ser usado como se la gana sin importar a los demás solo para hacer que nuevas cosas surjan ese es la regla si eso lo consideran tabú dijo el acusado orgulloso de sus actos que altera a los representantes en ese instante kukulkan interrumpe

-Orden orden Fuiste alguna vez un gran alquimista el más respetado desde que naciste tenías un poder incontrolable a tu edad decidiste no usarlo para no lastimar a la gente pero de repente decides romper esa promesa por una niña que falleció pero yo pienso que puedes redimirte si dejas este sendero que tomaste si aceptas sellar tu poder de nuevo se te podría dar un sentencia menor es la mejor opción y es lo correcto dijo kukulkan tratando razonar con el pero el acusado se molesta

-Estas diciendo que esa niña no vale verdad fue culpa de usted por haberse negado la exterminación del clan humano dijo el prisionero molesto asiéndose más grande y más fuerte que empieza romper sus ataduras

-Deténgalo de inmediato dijo uno de los representantes que ala ves unos guepardos usan sus arcos con flechas cubiertas con tranquilizante que le dan contra el acusado pero no le ase efecto de ves de eso lo empezó molestar que a la ves libera su brazo que usa para desintegrar la mitad de los representantes pero es detenido por una fuerza de gravedad que lo trae al suelo evitando que se mueva el prisionero y se fija quien es kukulkan usando su palma de su pata para alterar la gravedad en el kukulkan dice seriamente

-No tengo más opción que condenarte al darkdaystone por tus crímenes nunca saldrás de tu condena condenado al putrefacción eterna atrapado adentro de una prisión hecha mercurio calienten tienes algo por decir antes que tu cadena perpetua se ejecute dijo kukulkan serio listo ejecutar la condena

-Pagaras por esto casare a tu familia uno por uno y tus hijo y sus hijos todos serán destruido acuérdate de esto kukulkan tú lo iniciaste grito el prisionero furioso aumentando su poder hacia que la sala sintiera un calor tan intenso como un volcán haciendo que todos los representantes sintieran un temor más grade a excepción de kukulkan que estaba serio el da la orden a los verdugos que destruyan la plataforma haciendo que el prisionero caiga un el mercurio hirviendo que a la ves el grita de dolor antes de morir cubierto de mercurio caliente en ese instante lo sacan convertido en una estatua con una expresión de ira en ese momento kukulkan da la orden de abrir un portal unos hechiceros que acompañaban a los representantes abren un portal a la dimensión oscura y enviando al condenado a su exilio que a la ves cierran el portal y kukulkan dice unas palabras serias

-que los antepasados que nos protejan a todos lo que hemos hecho porque si es liberado nadie lo podrá detener dijo kukulkan serio por su decisión que en un futuro iba afectar sus actos

…

Tiempo actual

-Muy bien si no quieren oír razones los tendré que lastimar dijo el encapuchado creando dos esferas de energía de luz dispuesto usar contra spyro y sus amigos sin ningún escape al frente de un ser misterios

-No me das miedo no nos rendiremos grito Fernando tratando de liberarse al igual que los demás trataba de liberarse en ese instante en la puerta de la enfermería se abre aparece Akima ve y se sorprende lo que está pasando y grita molesta

-Que está pasando aquí dijo Akima seria haciendo que el guardián se fije en ella él se espanta al verla molesta que suelta a los demás que caen el suelo y el guardián a ser una reverencia hacia Akima en forma disculpa

-Lo siento Akima dijo el guardián disculpándose pero Akima lo ve serio

-Bien ya cumpliste tu deber de cuidarme guardián de la luz ya te puedes retirar dijo Akima seria y tranquila haciendo que el guardián de la luz desaparece de la vista de los demás dejándolos perplejo lo que acaba de pasar y Akima se fija en ellos

-Bueno si buscan a cynder y Andrea están en la enfermería están bien solo platique con ellas un rato de acuerdo ya me voy debo estar con mi esposo debe estar preocupado nos vemos dijo Akima con una sonrisa sincera a la vez se tele transportaba dejando a spyro y sus amigos solos que a la vez se paran de pie después de su experiencia con el guardián

-Que acaba de ocurrir dijo sparx perplejo y confundido

-Además del hecho que ese guardián parecía muy asustado al verla a ella dijo Andrew sorprendido

-Eso no importa lo averiguaremos más tarde esto hay que entrar en la enfermería ahora dijo Fernando entrando a la enfermería deprisa que al igual spyro y sus amigos lo seguían en ese instante cuando entran ven Andrea y cynder encima de una camilla sentadas y tranquilas en ese instante ellas se fijan en Fernando y los demás sorprendidos al verlas tranquilas

-Que pasa amigos parece que vieron un fantasma dijeron al mismo tiempo Andrea y cynder en ese instante Fernando salta y abrasa Andrea que hace que ella se preocupe

-Que pasa Fernando dije algo malo dijo Andrea confundida en ese instante ve a Fernando llorando de alegría

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti pensé que te habían lastimado demasiado dijo Fernando abrazándola más fuerte en ese momento Andrea saca una sonrisa tranquilizadora con algunas lagrimas

-Gracias por preocuparte dijo Andrea contenta a la ves Fernando dejando de abrasarla en ese instante spyro y sus amigos se reúnen con ellas y les empiezan a preguntar qué fue lo que paso en ese momento cynder y Andrea empezaron a platicar lo que paso omitiendo sobre la relación de ellas con Akima

-Veamos si entendí bien tú y Andrea fueron transportadas aquí por Akima solo para curar Andrea y para que cynder supervisara puedan confiar en ella verdad dijo milo sobándose los cienes

-Si esa es la historia dijo cynder tranquila en ese instante puerta que sorprende los demás

-Además Akima nos dijo quienes se van a enfrentar dijo cynder tranquilamente y seria

-Saben quiénes se van enfrentar la siguiente ronda dijo Andrew sorprendido

-Hay que tomar el hecho de que hemos ganado 2 rondas y hemos perdido 1 tenemos que ganar 1 más para conseguir la clave para obtener la orbe para eso hay que ganar esta o la última se nos está acabando las rondas para poder ganar spyro cuál es el plan dijo sparx pensativo

-No lo sé creo que hay que darlo todo y esforzarnos dijo spyro contento animado

-Tienes razón hay que esforzarnos más dijo Fernando apoyándolo en ese momento que los demás empezaban platicar cynder y Andrea se apartan de ello y salen de la enfermería para platicar en privado

-Hermana crees que sea necesario no contarles los demás sobre la verdad que hemos descubierto nuestra relación con mama y papa dijo Andrea preocupada cynder pone su ala sobre su espada para consolarla

-Yo siento que es mejor no lo sepan y estén enfocados yo siento que se lo diremos cuando hayamos terminado el asunto del torneo estás de acuerdo hermanita dijo cynder contenta que a la ves anima Andrea

-Claro hermana dijo Andrea contenta en ese instante cynder y Andrea se reúne con los demás para hablarle sobre el torneo

-Amigos le vamos decir cuál es la ronda que sigue dijo Andrea en ese instante spyro y sus amigos empiezan escuchar lo que dice los deja perplejo y asombrados

-La siguiente ronda es Fernando contra Zeus dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo que a la vez se sorprendió

-Akima no te abra dicho una debilidad para derrotar a Zeus verdad dijo Andrew tratándose de calmarse la situación que había visto en ese instante Alfredo golpea la nuca de Andrew que a la ves sobándose

-Piensas que Akima diría debilidades a los oponentes estás loco dijo Alfredo molesto

-Bueno en realidad Akima nos dijo una cosa que Zeus es una cruza con el clan águila y el clan cisne que él tiene poderse misteriosos además de ser un gran estratega dijo que no se confíen dijo cynder seria que a la ves sorprendió a los demás después de ese momentos spyro y sus amigos se iban las gradas para esperar las grados en ese momento Fernando detiene Andrea y ella se fija en el

Que pasa Fernando dijo Andrea confundida

-Te prometo que conseguiré esta victoria por ti dijo Fernando confiado haciendo que Andrea se ruborice un poco

-Además siempre has confiado en nosotros además de ser sincera con nosotros bien ya debo prepárame para mi pelea dijo Fernando listo para luchar en ese instante Andrea le detiene con intención de decirle algo importante

-Fernando espera dijo Andrea intranquila

-Que pasa Andrea hay algo que quieras decir dijo Fernando en ese instante Andrea tenía la intención de decirle la verdad lo que paso la enfermería realmente pero se acuerdo lo que dice cynder y cambia por otra respuesta

-Solo quería decirte cuídate mi amado gana este raund por mi dijo Andrea con una sonrisa intranquila en ese momento Fernando se fue para prepararse para la pelea que iba pasar en ese momento Andrea ve la pared y le da un puñetazo de ira y frustración que recre baja la pared dejando la marca de un puño

-Porque yo solo quiero decir la verdad pero quiero que te concentres en la pelea mi amado pero quiero que sepas la verdad y conozcas a mis papas pero le prometí a mi hermana dijo Andrea que a la vez saca unas lágrimas

-No me gusta mentir dijo Andrea que a la ves llora por no poder decirle la verdad a Fernando después de ese momento paso el tiempo el cuarto raund ya iba empezar en ese instante Fernando estaba listo para pelear que a la vez sus compañeros que ala ves le deseaban suerte en su pelea en ese instante el estadio se tele trasporto a otra época diferente

…

Época Devónico superior, hace 385 millones de años. En el bosque en la noche el cielo despejado con constelaciones en el cielo en ese instante la gente empieza clamar emocionada para esta pelea

-" _Hola todos para que esta pelea va ser interesante es la pelea de Fernando vs Zeus pero el campo de batalla será aérea hay varias plataformas en dodo el campo las reglas sigue siéndolas mismas con la condición de que no toquen el suelo a menos que quieran ser comida para insectos gigantes"_ dijo Betty emocionada que ala ves la gente se emociona y que se enloquece de emoción

Mientras en las gradas donde estaban spyro y sus amigos esperando por ver la pelea al igual que Andrea que estaba preocupada e inquieta en ese momento aparecen Zein y Poseidón al lado de ellos que les sorprende verlos

-Zein y Poseidón que están haciendo aquí dijo spyro confundido

-Solo he venido a ver a mi hija y ala ves apoyar a tu amigo dijo Zein que a la vez se sienta junto phyrra que incomoda un poco a phyrra

-Y tu Poseidón a que viniste aquí dijo Andrew confundido

-Solo vine ver las estrellas y la pelea que seba desatar en estos momentos dijo Poseidón sentándose y viendo las estrellas que a la vez confundidos en ese instante todos se fijan en las gradas para la pelea que se iba desatar mientras en otra parte en las sala de espera Fernando estiraba calentando y preparándose mentalmente

-Spyro amigos no los voy a defraudar voy a dar con todo y especialmente a ti Andrea dijo Fernando en sus pensamientos en ese momento se sienta en la banca para esperar para que lo llamen en ese momento se fija en su palma y lo aprieta con determinación

-Andrea tú siempre me has ayudado y apoyado y la promesa que te hice dijo Alfredo en sus pensamientos

…

Inicio del Flashback

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando yo ingrese la escuela hace 6 años atrás

-Hola todos él es el nuevos estudiantes les voy a presentar primero él es Andrew el viene de nueva york se acaba de mudar dijo la maestra presentándolo ante la clase a todos que ala ves él se sienta en su banca en ese momento la maestra me o presenta a mi

-Él es Fernando el viene de Guatemala en centro américa también se acaba de mudar aquí dijo la maestra presentándome pero en esos días yo era muy tímido para socializar me senté en la banca cuando paso la clase y entre en el recreo yo estaba sentado en una banca solo y comiendo en ese instante Andrew aparece y se acerca a mí y me pregunta

-Me puedo juntar contigo dijo Andrew

-Claro porque no dije tímidamente en ese momento empezamos comer juntos

-Fernando así te llamas verdad dijo Andrew curioso

-Si porque dije tímidamente

-Solo quería saber además cómo somos nuevos aquí porque no somos amigos dijo Andrew animando poniendo su mano como gesto de saludo con una sonrisa sincera y yo estaba muy nervioso

-Vamos que pasa me estoy cansando es esa posición dijo Andrew empezando lastimar su posición en ese instante le doy mi mano como gesto que acepto su propuesta de su amistad

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar dije nerviosamente

-Tranquilo no tengas nervios dijo Andrew contento en ese instante oyen los gritos de una niña yo y Andrew fuimos dónde provenía el ruido y lo que vimos fue a un grupo de niños reunidos viendo a un brabucón lastimando a una niña que es brabucón estaba acompañado con una niña de pelo rubio

-Déjeme en paz por favor dijo la niña llorado que a la vez le jalaban el pelo por un niño más grande

-Mi novio mío, acaba con esa niña que trae muerte no quiero que se me acerque ella dijo una niña vestido con ropa de moda

-Pero dijiste que eras amiga dijo la niña llorando que era tirada al suelo que a la vez la niña rubia se acerca a ella y le dice su brabucón que le sigue golpeando

-Cállate callete solo eres una escoria que nunca tendrás amigos solo eres basura que traes desgracia dijo la niña rubia que el brabucón así que la niña en el suelo estuviera lastimada y suplicando que pare cuando yo lo vi por primera vez una parte de mí que no concia empezaba despertar y empezaba apretar mis manos y ala ves enojarme

-Amigo creo que deberíamos ir con la profesora dijo Andrew preocupado cuando se fija ya no estaba en su presencia

-Amor mi podrías golpear esta bruja más fuerte para no verla más y…. dijo la niña antes de dar su orden al brabucón yo intervine la empuje y tirándola en el lodo en ese momento yo había hecho una cosa terrible empuje a una niña eso no se ase pero en ese momento no me importaba solo quería salvar a la niña en peligro

-Oye como te atreves a empujar a mi novia bastardo grito el brabucón tratando golpearme pero yo lo esquivaba y alabes le daba un golpe en su cara que lo derriba hacia el suelo en ese instante ayudo a la niña levantarse

-Estas bien pregunte

-Si estoy bien dijo ella en ese momento la niña rubia grita

-Todos contra ellos por empujarme dijo la niña rubís en ese instante todos los niños se acercaron con la intensión lastimarnos en ese instante Andrew aparece empieza golpear a los niños que querían atacarnos

-Amigo te ayudare contra este grupo de brabucones protege a la niña dijo Andrew listo para pelear en ese instante Andrea y yo peleamos contra los niños para proteger esa niña era mi primera vez que luchaba por proteger alguien que no concia se sentía muy bien después de eso yo, Andrew y la niña nos mandaron a la dirección para darnos el castigo por nuestros actos

-Qué forma empezar el ciclo escolar dijo Andrew sobándose las heridas

-Que he hecho mis papas se van enojar conmigo he empujado a un niña dije llorando y nervioso sin poder creer lo que hecho pero Andrew trata de animarme

-No te preocupes tu defendiste a una niña indefensa de esos brabucones para mi es justo dijo Andrew orgulloso por lo que hice

-Muchas gracias por salvarme dijo la niña nerviosa

-Fue un placer ayudarte cuál es tu nombre dije nerviosamente

-Mi nombre es Andrea dijo ella tímidamente

-Qué bonito nombre tienes mi nombre es Fernando y él es Andrew dije mientras nos presentamos

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos quieren ser mis amigos parecen que no los tienen dijo Andrea contenta

-Claro que si hay que estar juntos además dudo que esos niños nos quieran juntos por la paliza que les dimos ahora además del hecho de Fernando empujo a una niña mala dijo Andrew animado haciendo que Fernando se desanimara pusiera sus manos en la cara

-No me lo recuerdes he hecho algo imperdonable que bajo he caído dije frustrado por la verdad pero Andrea interviene

-Pero lo que hiciste fue salvarme de gente mala que quería lastimarme muchas gracias Fernando dijo Andrea feliz

-Tienes razón dije tranquilizándome en ese instante Andrew interviene

-Desde ahora seremos amigos por siempre de acuerdo dijo Andrew y yo estaba contento por la decisión en ese momento nos convertimos en amigos después de eso fuimos al director pensando que nos iban expulsar pero no fue así al parecer alguien vio la pelea también que nos defendió y delato a los abusones que fueron expulsados dando la oportunidad seguir en la escuela y esa persona era el tío de Andrea Alfredo después de ese suceso estuvimos juntos en las buenas y en las malas un día mis papas murieron en un accidente de auto cuando estaban de viaje dejándome solo yo estaba triste por estar solo pero menos me lo esperaba Alfredo me dio cobijo en su casa desde ese momento empecé a vivir a su casa pasaron los días empecé acostumbrarme vivir con ellos un día en su casa para hacer un festejo tradicional que consistía tirar un globo hacia el cielo con una nota pegada para que salga volando y se cumpla el deseo en ese momento Alfredo nos dio dos hojas para que escribiéramos la carta en ese instante Andrea escribió su carta y me dijo

-Mi deseo de ser alguien fuerte que pueda defender los demás y luchar contra los malos dijo Andrea animada poniendo su sobre antes da atarlo me pregunto

-cuál es tu deseo Fernando dijo Andrea animada

-no se nunca he tenido un deseo realmente dije temeroso por el comentario en ese instante Andrea se acerca a mí y me dice

-bien si no tienes un deseo te lo puedo compartir hasta que lo encuentres y me lo digas me lo prometes dijo Andrea sonriendo

-claro Andrea dije feliz ruborizándome un poco que no se notaba tanto en ese momento Andrea y yo metimos la carta en el sobre enredándolo ala cuerdo de un globo que lo dejamos flotar en el cielo en ese instante estaba más contento estar junto a ella desde ese día decidí protegerla con mi vida y dejar de tener miedo y seguir adelante para ser una mejor persona

Fin del flashback

…

-Ya se mi deseo que realmente quiero es estar contigo por siempre porque eres mi corazón y eres parte de mi ser y seré el guerrero que quieres que sea por eso luchare en esta pelea la voy a ganar voy a derrotar a Zeus para que consigamos más cerca para poder ir a las tierras del dragón pasar nuestra vida hay lo juro con mi espíritu luchare hasta el final dijo Fernando listo con un espíritu de un guerrero listo para la pelea con una voluntad de acero en ese instante empiezan abrir la puerta lentamente sacando un brillo del sol

 _-"En este lado nuestro contrincante es un guerrero valiente que no se rinde siempre quiere proteger a sus amigos contra los malos no más ni menos que Fernando el guerrero del fuego denle un aplauso "_ dijo Betty animada haciendo que la gente grite de alegría y animada en ese instante en la puerta sale Fernando volando y dirigiéndose a la plataforma que se para en medio de la cancha en ese instante en el otro lado se abre la puerta revelando su contrincante

-" _En la otra esquina está el guerrero del deber, el estratega más grande, el rayo veloz, el señor de la tormenta el guerrero que venció miles de soldados en un deja nublado no hablo ni más o menos el grande el poderoso Zeus rey de las tormentas_ "grito Betty haciendo que la gente se aloca en ese instante Zeus sale de la puerta caminando tranquilamente sale volando y dirigiéndose a la plataforma que estaba Fernando cuando se para al frente de el en ese momento Fernando lo observa detalladamente que Zeus era un águila calva en forma humanoide con un plumaje de color blanco claro con ojos azules con dos alas con una cicatriz en la cara que atraviesa su ojo dando la impresión de no tener el ojo izquierdo solo el derecho a la ves musculoso usando una armadura de estilo romano de un soldado con un casco romano levanta su mano hacia el aire creando un rayo hacia el cielo demostrando su poder ante Fernando que hace que la gente se sorprenda grite de emoción lo que está viendo que a Fernando lo sorprendió mucho poder sacar con solo una mano y él se pone en posición de ataque al igual que Zeus en ese instante Betty habla

-" _las reglas son simples en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar de acuerdo_ " dijo Betty dando las reglas que ala ves la gente guardaba silencio en ese momento para ver la pelea

" _comiencen_ " dice Betty da la señal para que inicie la batalla en ese momento Fernando usa su electricidad para aumentar su velocidad para atacar que a la vez ataca a Zeus pero él lo detiene con su mano sin esforzarse que ala ves lo agarra y lo arroja contra varias plataformas que estaban en el cielo que empezaba romper que ala ves arroja a Fernando con fuerza hacia la pared del estadio en ese instante Fernando usa sus alas para evitar el impacto de la pared en ese instante Fernando usa la pared como resorte para impulsarse e ir directo contra Zeus pero en ese instante Zeus se cubre de electricidad contraataca con varios relámpagos salidos de su mano derecha que iban directo hacia a Fernando que el los esquiva y ala ves invoca usa rugido de hielo que crea estalactitas de hielo que van directo a los relámpagos que chocan entre si creando una nube de humo haciendo que Zeus no vea en ese momento Fernando aparece golpeando a Zeus en la cara usando su puño derecho cubierto de roca que lo avienta contra varias plataformas que ala ves destruía en ese momento Zeus usa sus alas para detener su empujón manteniéndose en el aire que a la vez se fija en Fernando con los brazos cruzados

-veo que eres fuerte pero no tan fuerte para derrotarme dijo Zeus con los brazos cruzados

-" _Esto es increíble en ese instante parecía que Zeus tenía la delantera pero Fernando di contraataque como un rayo pero aun así no le afecto esto es increíble"_ dijo Betty que a la vez la gente se emocionaba en ese instante en las gradas

-Vaya a pasado 5 minutos y no lo han derrotado parece un milagro dijo Poseidón apoyando y observando a Fernando en ese instante Zeus agarra a Fernando con un látigo eléctrico que lo ase chocar contra los muros del estadio haciendo que Fernando lo estén lastimando demasiado

-No eches la sal dijeron spyro y sus amigos al mismo tiempo molesto con Poseidón en ese instante Zeus contraataca dando un patada que manda volando a Fernando hacia el suelo que choca creando un mini cráter en ese instante Fernando se para en ese momento se percata una presencia hostil que eran arañas gigantes y escorpiones que lo va atacar en ese momento Fernando crea varios picos de tierra se en el suelo atravesando los insectos el sale volando dirigiéndose a Zeus y contraataca con un rugido de tierra contra Zeus en ese instante Zeus intercepta el rugido de tierra lo agarra y se lo devuelve como si fuera un pelota de beisbol que se la devolvía a Fernando pero el da un puñetazo tan fuerte que rompe la roca en ese instante Fernando usa su electricidad para aumentar su velocidad para alcanzar a Zeus en ese instante el crea un tornado de viento gigantesco que absorbe los arboles de alrededor atrapándolo en ese momento Zeus se mete adentro del tornado para acabar con Fernando

-Debo aceptar que eres persiste pero no lo suficiente para lastimar dijo Zeus adentro del tornado en ese instante Fernando usa el impulso para agarrarlo de la espalda

-Caíste en mi trampa dijo Fernando creando una llamarada de fuego que lo cubría a la vez que se arrojaba hacia el suelo a toda la velocidad aumentada por el tornado chocándolo contra el suelo en ese instante hay un explosión creando un nube de polvo gigante haciendo que Fernando salga disparado directo hacia las plataforma más cercana haciendo que Fernando se para mal herido su cuerpo en ese instante se fija en el impacto y se fija al ver a Zeus parado ahí pero la diferencia es que le roso la cara y a la vez sacando un gota de sangre en la nariz que ala ves se limpiaba

-Ves te he lastimado dijo Alfredo preparándose para pelear

 _-"Esto es increíble Zeus lo lastimaron un poco pero es una hazaña nadie le había tocado antes ha si"_ dijo Betty sorprendida alas ves la gente se vuelve loca y grita de emoción

En ese instante se fija en Fernando y le dice

-Felicidades por tocarme pero estas muy legos para ganarme en ese instante da un impulso gigantesco que sale volando con un velocidad increíble que alcanza a Fernando y le da un golpe a la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo paraliza momentáneamente en ese momento Zeus se eleva más y le da una patada con un poderosa enorme

-Golpe de Aquiles dijo Zeus golpeando el estómago de Fernando haciendo que Fernando saque sangre por la boca que a la ves lo electrocuta 3 veces al instante varias ráfagas de viento lo lastimaba al mismo que le da varios puñetazos al mismo tiempo lo envía directo al otra plataforma circular más cercana chocándolo contra varias plataformas aterrizando en un plataforma mal herido en ese momento Fernando se para para seguir luchando pero aun tambalea por el ataque tratando de equilibrarse

-" _Esto es increíble Fernando sigue tratando de luchar a un con pocas posibilidades este si es un dragón "_ dijo Betty sorprendido que a la ves la gente se emocionaba en ese instante en las gradas spyro y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos como Fernando resistía a tanto castigo le daban

-Vamos amigo tu puedes no te dejes vencer por este tipo dijo spyro preocupado por el

-Esto es malo Zeus se lo está lastimando como va lastimar ese sujeto dijo Andrew preocupado

-" _Por favor Fernando no caigas sé que puedes derrotarlo_ " dijo Andrea en sus pensamientos preocupada por Fernando en ese instante Zeus iba atacar con rayos eléctrico contra el en ese instante Fernando lo esquiva volando en ese momento Fernando se concentra se empieza sacar un aura purpura que lo cubre y contraataca usando un rugido de convexidad en ese instante Zeus contraataca con enorme esfera gigante que el laza directo a Fernando pero el ataca con su rugido de convexidad que empieza chocar contra el esfera que a la ves Fernando se reforzaba para evitar ser alcanzado el ataque de Zeus en ese instante Fernando se concentra más creando un llamarada de convexidad aumentado para destruir la esfera eléctrica que a la ves empieza crear un incendio forestal en ese instante Fernando se enfoca en Zeus pero se da cuenta que ya no estaba en ese momento Zeus aparece atrás de él agarrándolo de la pierna izquierda

-Te tengo dijo Zeus que lo agarra y lo empotra contra el suelo creando fisuras en suelo dejando a Fernando lastimado del cuerpo que ala ves separa tosiendo sangre ala ves Zeus se pone al frente de el en ese instante Zeus contraataca dándole una patada tan fuerte que le fractura sus alas incapaz de volar en ese momento Fernando empieza contraatacar con varios ataques físico pero Zeus lo esquiva y le da una patada que lo empotra contra el suelo ala ves sostenido para que no se escape del ataque de Zeus

-" _Esto es increíble Zeus acaba de inmovilizar a Fernando como él va lograr salir de esta Fernando_ "dijo Betty emocionada que ala ves la gente se aloca de emoción

-Debo admitir que diste una buena pelea pero no es suficiente para derrotarme además diste más batalla que esa dragona que peleo contra Akima lo que vi ella no era capaz de no controlar su poder por su debilidad mental dijo Zeus serio listo para dar su golpe de gracia para noquearlo en ese instante Fernando al oír como decía mal sobre Andrea se molesta que empieza calentarse que ala ves ase que Zeus quite para evitar ser quemado y él se fija y ve el aura morada de Fernando que empieza salir más calor que ala ves sienten todo el estadio completo

-Como te atreves decir que ella no puede controlar su poder ella es una dragona que ha sufrido mucho en su vida y yo jure protegerla de sujetos que la ofendieran ella es la persona más importante para mi dijo Fernando sacando algunas lágrimas y ala ves molesto en ese instante su calor evapora la lagrimas que a la vez le crea una armadura de convexidad en su cuerpo en ese instante Zeus se pone en posición de ataque y se fija en el

-Yo nunca me voy a rendir grita Fernando ala ves que sus ojos cambian a azul claro que a la vez se le crean la llamas azules que le cubre su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por la armadura de convexidad que ala ves crea una s llamaradas que incendia el bosque a la ves matando los insectos gigantes en el proceso el usa su velocidad contra Zeus que le da un puñetazo que lo implanta contra varios árboles quemándose cuando cae al suelo Zeus se para en ese instante crea un tornado de viento que se lo dirige contra Fernando pero en ese instante Fernando contraataca con un tornado de fuego azul cocan entre si creando un estruendo tan grade que se oía en todo el continente espantando a los animales del peligro de esta pelea en ese instante cuando los dos tornados se fusionan adentro Fernando empezaba dar puñetazo contra Zeus que al fin le empezaba lastimar en ese momento le rompe sus alas haciendo que Zeus caiga al suelo en ese momento cocando con fuerza hacia el suelo en ese instante se fija que le iba caer encima pero Zeus lo esquiva para evitar ser lastimado por el ataque de Fernando y Zeus se pone en posición de ataque para pelear incapaz de volar por el momento

-" _Como es posible que se halla hecho más fuerte_ " dijo Zeus en sus pensamientos que ala ves Fernando le daba varios puñetazos, patadas cubierto de llamas azules que a la ves lastimaban a Zeus

-" _Como es posible que esas llamas me lastimen a menos que esta llamas sean "_ dijo Zeus en el pensamiento a la ves separándose de el ala ves observaba que Fernando hacia un rugido de convexidad combinado con las llamas azules contra Zeus pero el contraataca con su relámpagos contra la convexidad chocando entre si creando una nube enorme de polvo

-" _Está claro que son las Llamas del fuego fatuo y a la ves usando la convexidad juntas estoy sorprendido estoy peleando con un oponente fuerte_ "dijo en sus pensamientos Zeus sorprendido lo que veía en ese instante ve a Fernando en posición de ataque con sus auras intensas

-Bien dame lo que tienes dijo Zeus sonriendo listo para pelar en ese instante Fernando ataca con un estallido que resquebraja el suelo y da un puñetazo a la ves Zeus de el puñetazo con fuerza que chocan ala Zeus creando una onda expansiva que apaga algunos árboles en su alrededor que ala ves Fernando y Zeus empiezan a darse de golpes Fernando usando patadas, coletazos y puñetazos combinados con las llamas fatuas que a la ves Zeus de puñetazos y patadas combinadas con rayos y viento cortando creando ondas expansivas de calor que hacían sentir en las gradas

-Es increíble Fernando tiene mucho poder dijo spyro sorprendido y orgulloso de su amigo

-Cómo es posible que Fernando tenga unas llamas tan fuertes que ala ves los sentamos desde legos dijo Andrew cubriéndose del calor en ese instante Zein interrumpe

-Es posible que se la legendaria llama el fuego fatuo dijo Zein sorprendido

-Cómo es posible esto el único sujeto que pudo dominarla está muerto hace tiempo muy escéptico lo que oía que hacia los demás estuvieran confundidos

-No tengo la menor duda que puede ser esto el destino no ha mostrado al heredero del fuego fatuo dijo Zein serio

-Él es el descendiente de siegfried dijo Zein serio que ala ves Bentley, phyrra Alfredo, Andrea, milo estén sorprendidos lo que acaban de escuchar que ala ves confunde spyro, cynder y sparx

-Espera un momento siegfried te refieres ese héroe de la mitología nórdica que asesino un dragón se volvió invencible cubriéndose de su sangre pero murió traicionado al final dijo Andrew perplejo lo que escuchaba

-Si pero esa mitología está equivocada la verdad él fue un guerrero que salvo toda la raza dragón de la extinción contra los rinocs enviados por morgana él pudo hacerlo el solo después de esa hazaña un ángel apareció le ofreció 3 dones agua, viendo y el poder sagrado un fuego más poderoso una llama que no puede apagarse solo su dueño puede apagar ese fuego después de su hazaña el despareció él no quería monumentos ni cantos sobre el solo deseo sencillo una cosa tener una familia y una vida normal y tranquila no hemos sabido de su linaje hasta ahora dijo Poseidón sorprendido

-Eso significa que Fernando es descendiente directo siegfried dijo cynder sorprendido

-Entiendo que es posible que siegfried sea ancestro de Fernando pero no te creo la parte de que un ángel le trajo dones dijo sparx escéptico lo que escuchaba en ese instante hades se le acerca y le dice en la cara

-Hay una verdad que existe este mundo hay ángeles y demonios a la ves monstruos y dioses la diferencia es que pueden ocultar su forma y pasar como humanos sin darte cuenta te aconsejaría ser más respetuoso de siegfried él fue un gran amigo si no quieres que te aplaste en el próximo insulto dijo Zein ser dejando de ver a sparx haciendo que sparx congelado de miedo haciendo que spyro se preocupe por el

-Sparx está bien dijo spyro preocupado al ver sparx nervioso

-Mejor no discuto sino quiero que me aplasten con motivos justificados dijo sparx sestándose en la cabeza Bentley en silencio

-Cómo es que Fernando está haciendo esto se ha vuelto muy fuerte está a la par contra Zeus dijo cynder sorprendido

-La respuesta es clara él está luchando por Andrea el sentía tristeza al ver Andrea perdiendo el decidió tratar de ganar esta pelea sin importar el oponente que le toca que lo ve enfrentar por ella dijo Andrew observando la pelea

-Eso es verdad Fernando está dando toda su voluntad por Andrea dijo phyrra asiendo que Andrea se fije en Fernando que a la vez saca un lagrimas con un sonrisa feliz

-" _Fernando siempre te preocupas por mi cuando éramos niños y que juraste protegerme y hacerme feliz eres increíble_ " dijo en el pensamiento de Andrea veía Fernando dando varios puños de fuego azul golpes contra Zeus con un velocidad sorprendente ayudado con la convexidad para aumentar el daño pero Zeus contraataca con varios puñetazos en ese instante Zeus usa una patada para separase de Fernando pero el contraataca con un llamarada de fuego fatuo pero Zeus empieza esquivar su ataques el contraataca con rayos contra Fernando pero Fernando crea un muro de rocas para defenderse en ese instante empieza dar un golpe al hocico que lastima a Zeus en ese instante Zeus usa una llave contra Fernando que lo empieza arrojar contra el suelo con fuerza pero Fernando se levanta y contraataca con una llave que lo arroja hacia las rocas en ese instante Zeus queda desorientado cuando recupera la conciencia se confía en Fernando que va corriendo con unas garras cubierta de convexidad en ese momento Fernando ataca

-ataque espada de convexidad grito Fernando que atacaba con su garra convexidad Zeus lo esquiva para no ser lastimado en ese instante Zeus contraataca un ráfaga de viento córtate que lastima a Fernando pero él no muestra un signo de dolor en ese instante Zeus se emociona por pelear ardiendo su espíritu guerrero

-increíble tan lejos has llegado Fernando dijo Zeus emocionando que a la vez le da un puñetazo en hocico Fernando sacando sangre que Alves Fernando usa su cola que a la vez le da en el estómago de Zeus sacando sangre pero para el no importaba seguía golpeado con puños eléctricos

-Ahora lo entiendo yo quiero vencerte dijo Zeus animado que a la vez le daba puñetazos a Fernando que lo lastimaba pero Fernando enviste a Zeus chocándolo contra unas rocas pero él no le importaba el dolor él quería más esa pelea porque el recordaba lo emociónate una pelea entre guerreros fuerte en ese instante Zeus contraataca un rugido eléctrico contra Fernando pero el contraataca con un rugido fatuo que choca entre sí sin ninguno si cederse

-" _Esto es increíble estos ataques decidirán su jugada Zeus o Fernando esto es increíble_ " dijo Betty emocionada que ala ves la gente se emociona por la pelea en ese instante el poder de Fernando empieza ceder por el cansancio en ese instante el empieza oír ve en las gradas

-Amigo tu puedes hacerlo dijo spyro apoyándolo

-No te rindas amigo dijo Andrew apoyándolo

-Tu puedes darlo todo dijo cynder apoyándolo

-Tu puedes amigo dijo Bentley apoyándolo

-Dale esta ave subdesarrollada dijo sparx animándolo

-Sigue adelante muchacho dijo Alfredo apoyándolo

-Continua ya lo tienes derrotado sigue así dijo milo apoyándolo

-Fernando no te rindas dijo Andrea apoyándolo

En ese instante Fernando al escuchar el apoyo de sus amigos se anima mes en ese instante con todas sus fuerza crea un muro de roca en medio del ataque creando un explosión creando un gran nube de humo que impedía que Zeus viera que deja Zeus confundido en ese instante Fernando en viste a Zeus con fuerza que a la vez le da patadas pero Zeus trata de contraatacar pero Fernando empieza golpear varias veces en el estómago de Zeus dejándolo sin aire

-Esto es por spyro dijo Fernando dando un coletazo en la cabeza de Zeus que destruye su casco en mil pedazos

-Esto por cynder dijo Fernando atacado un rugido de tierra cerca contra Zeus lastimándolo y empezando quebrajar su armadura en ese momento Zeus trata de contraatacar pero Fernando lo esquiva deprisa

-Esto es por Andrew phyrra dijo Fernando creando picos de tierra en el suelo lastimando a Zeus gravemente+

-Esto es por Bentley y sparx dijo Fernando creando un ataque eléctrico potente que lastima a Zeus y destruye su pechera exponiéndolo

-Esto es por milo y Alfredo dijo Fernando rugiendo una llamarada potente contra Zeus lastimándolo Zeus intentando escapar pero sin ningún resultado por su cuerpo que estaba paralizado por el ataque anterior

-esto es por mi novia dijo Fernando haciendo su rugido de convexidad que le da de lleno y lo derriba hacia el suelo lastimando y el tratando de levantarse del ataque de Fernando y le pregunta

-como obtuviste más fuerza en estos momento dijo Zeus escupiendo sangre por la boca que a la vez se limpiaba

-Mi fuerza proviene de mis amigos dijo Fernando jadeando al frente de Zeus en ese momento Fernando ataca a Zeus con sus puños cubiertos de llamas azules fatuas

-prepárate Zeus grito Fernando que a la ves sus puños volvían sacar llamas del fuego fatuo más intenso su color azul marino oscuro con blanco que golpeaba a Zeus varias veces en el pecho que lo derriba tirándolo hacia el suelo pareciendo que había ganado

 _-"esto es increíble parece que Zeus ha perdido"_ dijo Betty sorprendida en ese instante Zeus se para jadeando y lastimado al igual que Fernando estaba en la misma condición

-esto es increíble Zeus a un sigue en pie la pelea continua dijo Betty emocionada ala ves la gente se vuelve loca de emoción

-debo admitir que tu relación con tus amigos te dan un fuerza increíble igual a mi mientras siga en pie la pelea no ha acabado dijo Zeus escupiendo sangre a la vez mal herido con su armadura medio destruida con un brazo roto una pie lastimado tratando de parase

-también admito que fue una pelea intensa a demás mis piernas están paralizadas use demasiado de ella pero aun así voy acabar contigo con mi última energía dijo Alfredo redilándose y lastimado a la vez por el cansancio tratando de luchar escucha a Zeus reía tranquilamente feliz

-tienes razón ahora acabare esta pelea una cosa pocos saben que yo nací en la tierra y fui bendecido en Grecia con una constelación dijo Zeus risa tranquila

-no lo sabía porque debería saber dijo Fernando curioso en ese instante Zeus señala el cielo con las estrellas en el cielo de la noche

-esa es la constelación del dragón del rayo siempre que esté presente aparecerá en el cielo listo para atacar la lanza del trueno capaz de derrotar a mis enemigos dijo Zeus

-cuando lance mi rayo en el cielo para demostrar mi poder en realidad lo que hice fue recargar mi poder oculto un don único que herede de mi madre del clan cisne seres que usan las constelaciones amplificar el daño solo lo puedo usar como único recurso si estoy al borde de quedar fuera de combate por lo tanto mientras peleábamos la lanza del trueno estaba recargándose y toma tiempo en activarse pero te entretuve lo suficiente porque la lanza ya fue lanzada dijo Zeus que a la vez un enorme rayo le caía sobre Fernando que ala ves lo lastimaba el triple de su potencia que a la ves grita de dolor cuando el rayo se disipo revelo a Fernando lastimado y cayendo al suelo

-Andrea lo siento dijo Fernando quedando inconsciente Zeus se le acerca a Fernando cojeando del pie izquierdo

-mi lanza del trueno nunca falla al dar el objetivo dijo Zeus tratando de respirar bien

-de esta manera te e derrotado Fernando peleaste bien dijo Zeus levantando su brazo como signo de victoria

-" _esto es increíble Zeus gano parecía que iba perder pero invoco su poder supremo y acabo con Fernando Zeus es el ganador_ " dijo Betty emocionada ala ves la gente se emociona en ese momento Zeus queda inconsciente de pie

-" _eres increíble eres Fernando eres igual a tu ancestro yo te considero un dragón más del clan bestia felicidades te acepto como un igual_ " dijo Zeus en su pensamiento antes de perder la sentido común en ese instante phyrra y spyro van al campo de batalla para recoger los cuerpos inconscientes spyro carga a Fernando, sacándolo del campo de batalla al igual phyrra carga a Zeus los dos ellos entran al estadio para llevarlos a la enfermería en ese momento Andrea va corriendo detrás de ellos antes que sus amigos la siguiera cynder los detiene y ellos pregunta

-que pasa cynder tenemos que ir para ver si Fernando si está bien dijo Andrew preocupado pero cynder interrumpe diciéndole

-Lo siento pero esta vez solo iremos a visitar solo mi hermanita y yo lo visitaremos de acuerdo dijo cynder seria y preocupada

-de que estas hablando pero Fernando dijo Andrew confundido

-es algo que demos hacer solas podemos hacer dijo cynder seria y dispuesta antes que Andrew hablara es detenido por Alfredo

-Alfredo porque dijo Andrew curioso

-hay asuntos que mejor entrometernos ellas nos dirán cuando estemos listo no es así dijo Alfredo serie

-estas en lo correcto dijo cynder antes irse para juntarse con Andrea en ese momento Andrew y los demás estaban confundidos por la decisión de cynder que decidieron esperar las gradas en ese momento Betty habla

-" _A todos ustedes la última ronda será spyro vs einar esta pelea será una pelea memorable para ustedes la última ronda inicia en una hora_ " dijo Betty emocionada a la ves la gente se emociona al oír eso porque van a ver el poder de un dragón purpura en la siguiente ronda

…

Mientras Andrea sigue corriendo para ir a la enfermería cuando llega ven a spyro y phyrra saliendo de la enfermería Andrea se dirige hacia ellos

-Spyro me puedes decir si Fernando está bien dijo Andrea preocupada

-Tranquila Fernando está bien está en la camilla pero esta inconsciente debió ser por la pelea que obtuvo dijo spyro calmado

-Gracias spyro dijo Andrea en ese instante cynder aparece atrás de ella haciendo que Andrea, spyro y phyrra se fijen en ella

-Cynder que estás haciendo aquí pregunta phyrra curiosa

-Es que quiero hablar con Andrea personalmente por favor dijo cynder seria y preocupada

-Está bien los dejamos solos un rato mientras yo y phyrra volvemos con los demás dijo spyro tranquilamente

-De acuerdo dijeron amabas en ese instante spyro y phyrra se van dejando solas a Andrea y ha cynder a frente de la puerta

-Cynder sé que quieres que me tranquilice yo siento que es mi culpa si me hubiera esforzado mas en la pelea anterior tal vez Fernando no se hubiera esforzado demasiado y no estaría inconsciente por mi culpa lo lastimaron demasiado dijo Andrea preocupada y nerviosa en ese instante cynder la tranquiliza

-Andrea se lo que piensas pero no es tu culpa ve con el cuéntale la verdad sobre nuestro vinculo de nuestro padres y dile lo que sientes por lo que te está pasando te estaré esperando aquí cuando vuelvas quiero verte contenta dijo cynder tranquilan animando a Andrea

-Gracias hermana dijo Andrea antes de entrar a la enfermería y ve solo estaban Fernando inconsciente en la camilla al igual que Zeus en otra camilla inconsciente pero nota que Barry ya no estaba ahí pero Andrea solo estaba interesada en Fernando y se dirige allí juntándose con Fernando y ella empieza hablarle sobre lo que realmente paso cuando estuvo con Akima la relación con su madre y su hermana y además de cómo se sentía culpable lo que había pasado

-Fernando todo es mi culpa si no hubiera perdido no te hubieras esforzado por mi debilidad porque te amo no me gusta que te lastiman por mis acciones por que eras mi corazón dijo Andrea llorando poniendo sus alas sobre Fernando en ese instante Fernando empieza despertar lentamente y ve Andrea y le dice

-Gracias por decirme la verdad y lo que sientes te lo agradezco Andrea dijo Fernando con un sonrisa sincera haciendo que Andrea se fije en él y lo abrase fuertemente

-Fernando te quiero mucho por favor no me preocupes de nuevo dijo Andrea ruborizada sacando lágrimas de felicidad

-Lo sé por ti lucharía contra cualquier enemigo porque eres mi deseo cuando éramos niños dijo Fernando antes de darle un beso apasionado qua laves Andrea hacia lo mismo en ese momento el torneo seguía la ronda final estaba cerca solo spyro podría decidir el destino de la humanidad en conseguir la pista para obtener la orbe para detener los planes de dark skull y poder regresar a casa junto cynder, Andrea y frenando la ronda final esta punto de iniciar

…

Mientras en el presente en la base de dark skull en un laboratorio donde había maquinas conectadas a un portal siendo supervisadas por científicos en ese instante entran al laboratorio que eran peste y Sebastián en el laboratorio

-Bien peste sabes lo que debes hacer libera tu poder sin restricciones oíste dijo Sebastián serio

-Lo sé estado esperando el momento de vengarme de einar tanto tiempo lo voy a disfrutar esto matándolo dijo peste emocionado tronándose las manos en ese instante un científico habla con ellos

-Señores el portal del tiempo está casi listo pronto estará activado lo único que falta es localizar la fuente de convexidad es muy complicado identificarlo en el tiempo espacio señor dijo el científico en ese instante peste interrumpe

-Usen el medidor para buscar radiación tipo omega a nivel molecular mesclando escáneres térmicos a una frecuencia 120000000000 Hz por cada hora dijo peste que ala ves los científicos seguían sus instrucciones

-Parece que te estas empeñado en matar a un dragón purpura dijo Sebastián confundido

-Debe saber que einar es hijo de kukulkan además jure destruir el legado de kukulkan por haberme condenado el sufrimiento eterno en esa dimensión oscura dijo peste dispuesto seguir con el plan en ese instante otro científico interviene

-Ya está listo hemos encontrado la señal señor dijo el científico

-Bien gracias parece que podrás cumplir tu venganza dijo Sebastián que el científico se retiraba de su presencia aprobando la decisión de peste

-Excelente dijo peste con una sonrisa oscura en ese momento muy pronto el mal de un pasado iba regresar para cobrar su venganza personal en ese instante spyro y sus amigos muy pronto se enfrentara este mal del pasado

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Hola todos espero que les haya gustado esta pelea épica espero que les haya gustado la pelea de Fernando contra Zeus muy pronto subiré el capítulo más grande e épico de la el clímax del torneo de las bestias prepárense**_

 _ **Quisiera dar un agradecimiento a**_ _ **IllusionMaster17**_ _ **por su comentario muchas gracias perdón por la tardanza en responder tu comentario**_

 _ **El fuego fatuo es un elemento de mitologías un fugo que no se apaga con ninguna cosa solo sigue viva durante un tiempo antes de agotarse por sí sola parecen en los folclores del mundo en la mitología griega o en Japón la llama que usan los zorros**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será estrenado muy pronto nos vemos**_

" _El pasado vuelve para cobrar cuentas pero hay que enfrentarlo al final para encontrar_ _el derecho vivir"_ capítulo 26 batalla omega parte final del torneo de las bestias


	27. torneo parte final: batalla omega

**La leyenda de spyro la búsqueda de los elementos**

 **Capítulo 26 batalla omega parte final del torneo de las bestias**

En el presente

En la base de dark skull en un laboratorio donde había maquinas conectadas a un portal siendo supervisadas por científicos en ese instante entran al laboratorio que eran peste y Sebastián en el laboratorio

-Bien peste sabes lo que debes hacer libera tu poder sin restricciones oíste dijo Sebastián serio

-Lo sé he estado esperando por mucho tiempo es el momento de vengarme de einar tanto tiempo lo voy a disfrutar esto matándolo dijo peste emocionado tronándose las manos en ese instante un científico habla con ellos

-Señores el portal del tiempo está casi listo pronto estará activado lo único que falta es localizar la fuente de convexidad es muy complicado identificarlo en el tiempo espacio señor dijo el científico en ese instante peste interrumpe

-Usen el medidor para buscar radiación tipo omega a nivel molecular mesclando escáneres térmicos a una frecuencia 120000000000 Hz por cada hora dijo peste que ala ves los científicos seguían sus instrucciones

-Parece que te estas empeñado en matar a un dragón purpura dijo Sebastián confundido

-Debe saber que einar es hijo de kukulkan además jure destruir el legado de kukulkan por haberme condenado el sufrimiento eterno en esa dimensión oscura dijo peste dispuesto seguir con el plan en ese instante otro científico interviene

-Ya está listo hemos encontrado la señal señor dijo el científico

-Bien gracias parece que podrás cumplir tu venganza dijo Sebastián que el científico se retiraba de su presencia aprobando la decisión de peste

-Excelente dijo peste en ese instante Sebastián se aparta de él y se dirige el científico

-Como lo localízate tan rápido pregunto Sebastián por curiosidad como lo había hecho

-Señor fu fácil gracias a la información que obtuvimos del espía externo que ha espiado spyro cuando cynder lucho contra el cuándo estaba en nuestro control emite una energía única está en la época de la panguea señor dijo el científico hace a Sebastián estar satisfecho al escuchar que ala ves sorprende a peste al escuchar eso

-todo se debe a gracias al espía que deje en las tierras dragón gracias a él fue fácil controlar a malefor hace 116 años atrás, hacer sufrir a cynder por lo que nos hiso einar por detener nuestro plan de conquistar la tierra y a la vez controlar a cynder para que sufriera y a la ves hacer sufrir a spyro de varias formas con la muerte de ignitius y que sienta culpa todo esto fue por ti peste dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa malévola

-A que te refieres Sebastián dijo peste confundido

-Te estamos haciendo el favor que tedio eskol para que consumas tu venganza contra el linaje de kukulkan prepárate en una hora iras esa época acompañado de 1000 soldados mecánicos, 5000 grumblins, 30 orcos, 10 trolls , 6 orcos comandos listo para matar cualquier cosa que dices dijo Sebastián ofreciéndole algo de ayuda para su venganza

-Perfecto pondré cumplir lo que me quitaron dijo peste dispuesto a matar su objetivo en ese momento antes que Sebastián se fuera le dice una cosa

-Tienes que saber que cynder tiene una hermana menor biológica se llama Andrea también es hija de einar has que cynder suplique que llore que sufra hazla desesperar para que einar sufra más por nuestro señor oscuro eskol larga vida nuestro amo dijo Sebastián en posición de saludo respetuoso antes de irse dejando a peste solo con los científicos

-De acuerdo más víctimas del linaje de einar para matar y destrozar dijo peste tronándose las manos y listo para matar a sus objetivos

* * *

En la época final de la era Paleozoica de la panguea en un desierto antiguo con montañas alrededor y volcanes inactivos

el estadio estaba situado en medio del súper continente en donde iba ser la división continental para crear los continentes del mundo actual en ese instante en las gradas estaban la gente emocionada y esperando esta pelea final que era spyro contra el líder de los guardianes de la tierra al igual que los amigos de spyro estaban atentos a lo que iba pasar dispuesto animarle y apoyarle a acepción que de cynder que ella estaba junto spyro en las ala de espera para animarle a su amado que iba luchar contra einar

-" _hola todos el momento ha llegado la ronda final spyro contra einar espero que le guste esto porque va ser un momento inolvidable se los juro_ "dijo Betty haciendo que la gente se aloca de emoción

Mientras en la sala de espera estaban cynder animando a spyro

-Estás listo mi amor para esta pelea esta einar es muy poderoso dijo cynder preocupada

-No te preocupes cynder estaré bien además tengo fe que lo voy a derrotar para cada vez más cerca para volver a casa y a la vez derrotar a dark skull dijo spyro listo para pelear en ese instante cynder interrumpe agarrando el hombro de spyro que hiso se fijara de el

-Spyro tengo miedo que te lastimen lo que le paso a Fernando que pasa si reinar es más fuerte dijo cynder nerviosa que a la vez suelta el hombro de spyro

-Cynder tu nunca has sido tan nerviosa antes solo cuando dudabas de ti por tus acciones de tus pasado doloroso dijo spyro preocupado que ala ves cynder le dice tímidamente

-Es que no sé cómo decirlo dijo cynder preocupada en ese momento spyro agarra la palma de cynder para que se tranquilice

-Dime por favor yo confió en ti dijo spyro con un sonrisa tranquila

Spyro dijo cynder sorprendida en ese momento cynder agarra más fuerte a spyro y dispuesta decirle

-La razón es que cuando le dijimos lo que paso la enfermería fue para curarnos en realidad era para saber la verdad que está involucrada conmigo y Andrea dijo cynder tímidamente

-A que te refieres cynder dijo spyro curioso

-Descubrimos la verdad de mis padres que son ala ves los padres de Andrea eso me convierte su hermana biológica pero fuimos separadas por culpa de un ser despreciable el general peste dijo cynder seria al decir de peste haciendo que spyro recuerde a ese sujeto peleando contra su padre (malefor) pero el recuerda que su papa le había ganado de esa pelea que ese oponente era muy fuerte que estaba a la par en ese momento se sorprendía lo que estás diciendo el pregunta

-Pero quienes son tus padres para poder estar a la par contra peste pregunto spyro curioso

-Mi mama es Akima y mi papa es einar además él no sabe que soy su hija ni mi hermanita dijo cynder tímidamente

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Dijo spyro al escuchar esta noticas

-Quieres decir el que voy a pelear es contra tu papa pregunto spyro

-Si dijo cynder sacando un sonrisa sincera ala ves tímidamente en ese momento spyro se sienta en el suelo por la noticia sorprendido

-Spyro estas bien dijo cynder preocupada

-No te preocupes es solo que me sorprendiste nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu papa es einar y ala ves hija de un dragón purpura es increíble me sorprende a la vez dijo spyro sorprendido a la ves hacia que cynder se avergonzara un poco

-No es necesario que te alteres demasiado dijo cynder ruborizada y avergonzada a la vez

-es solo que me da alegría que al menos encontraste a tus papas cualquier cosa que necesites yo te acompañare de acuerdo porque te quiero mucho dijo spyro contento haciendo que cynder se ruboriza más haciendo que sea inútil que las escamas sean inútiles ocultar pero en ese momento spyro se pone serio y le habla

-Cynder sé que no debería entrometer algo personal pero le tienes que decir a tu papa que son sus hijas tal vez con eso vuelva luchar una vez mas dijo spyro tranquilo y preocupado

-Pero spyro dijo cynder siendo interrumpida por spyro

-Cynder sé que no quieres que tu papa sufra al saber que ustedes dos sufrieron mucho en su vida por estar solas de alguna forma pero es mejor un verdad dolorosa que una mentira piadosa dijo spyro tranquilo y contento

-Pase lo que pase estaré contigo siempre solo quiero verte feliz no más triste ni que sufras de nuevo dijo spyro mirándola con una sonrisa sincera que ase que cynder se ponga mejor y saque algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-Gracias spyro siempre buscas las cosas buenas de los demás es algo que siempre me gusto de tu ser y gracias por estar conmigo y junto con esta familia que hemos formado en este camino dijo cynder contenta y orgullosa que a la vez spyro le limpiaba las lágrimas de cynder en ese instante la puerta en la sala de estar empezaban abrir lentamente dando la señal que la ronda final iba comenzar en ese instante spyro se levanta y se dirige a la puerta antes que la atraviese le dice a cynder

-Cynder prométeme que nunca más guardaremos secretos entre nosotros y nuestros amigos dijo spyro contento

-Claro spyro dijo cynder contenta antes que spyro ingresara cynder le dice una única cosa

-Te amo spyro y buena suerte dijo cynder feliz que a la vez le da un beso en la mejilla de spyro haciéndose que se ruborice mucho que se notaba en su cara a la vez cynder dejaba la sala de espera para reunirse con los demás en las gradas a la vez haciendo que spyro recuerde un momento de calidez y felicidad haciendo que spyro esté dispuesto luchar por su amigos y su amada

-Muchas gracias cynder tu eres mi luna de mi alma dijo spyro antes de irse a la puerta es detenido por una voz misteriosa

 **-Debes encontrarlos muy pronto la tormenta más grande cambiara los 2 mundos los elegidos junto con el caballero tú debes detener el plan dela oscuridad y sus 2 formas** dijo la voz misteriosa en ese instante spyro de la vuelta y no ve nada en ese momento decide ir a la puerta aun sin saber quién le dijo en ese momento entraba a la arena cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de el en la sala de espera aparece una persona misteriosa con un traje extraño cubierta a la cabeza un casco todo blanco usando una túnica con un aspecto femenino y junto a él estaba Barry lastimado un poco que se estaba recuperando por la paliza de cynder y Andrea le dice

-Así que estas aquí dijo Barry sentándose

 **-Me da gusto verte de nuevo señor del tiempo** dijo ser misterioso

-Me gustaría verte en otra situación como veras estoy recuperando una golpiza por 2 dragonas bien bravas dijo Barry agarrando el estómago del dolor

 **-Lo sé al parecer si has cumplido tu parte de que participen en el torneo verdad** dijo el ser misterioso

-Si señora pero no entiendo porque me dijo que hiciera el torneo si solo les doy la llave para que puedan conseguir la orbe fue su idea dijo Barry sonriendo

 **-Siempre contento es necesario que spyro y los demás conozcan lo que pueden hacer además es necesario se los debo** dijo el ser misterioso

A que se refiere señor dijo Barry confundido

 **-No es el momento el tiempo se acaba la tormenta más oscura se acerca del occidente para destruir todo debemos prepararnos** dijo el ser misterioso

Porque señor dímelo quiero ayudar también dijo Barry preocupado

 **-Recuerda que yo soy el Inheritor luz debo ayudarles es lo que puedo hacer hora por mis pecados espero que algún día pueda descansar en paz después de año nuevo el día prometido llegara la verdadera guerra por los dos mundos comenzara cuando llegue ese momento te involucraras por última vez hasta el día prometido nos veremos** dijo el ser misterioso antes desaparecer haciendo que Barry se preocupe

-La última vez te refieres mi día el momento del cambio si es así voy a pelear lo juro dijo Barry en sus pensamientos a la ves apretaba sus manos con una determinación y miedo a la vez

Mientras Betty hacia se presentación

-" _En esta esquina está un gran dragón que salvo su mundo junto la reina de los cielos de hacerse pedazos que el lucho contra el rey_ Draugr _o más conocido el rey de hielo ha vencido al terror del cielo, hasta a destruido galo rey de los mandriles a derrotado al general de la guerra no es más ni menos que spyro el dragón purpura_ " dijo Betty que a la vez gritaba la gente de emoción y alocaba en ese instante en ese instante spyro aparece salta a la arena del combate para luchar en ese momento en el otro lado la puerta se abre revelando su oponente enfrentar

-" _Damas y caballero es esta esquina está el guerrero más fuerte que ha pisado la tierra el que salvo hace tiempo en la antigüedad la raza humana de la extinción el hiso evolucionar al hombre para que fueran guerreros el salvador de las guerras bestia y primer dragón purpura no más ni menos que einar el rey dragón"_ dijo Betty emocionada a la ves la gente se asombre y se aloca de emoción a la ves einar se metía a la arena al frete de spyro en ese instante spyro se fija en el aspecto de einar y toda que es un dragón purpura bípedo con un cuerpo fuerte con una armadura mezclada con base de un caballero medieval con rasgos aztecas con marcas de batalla era de color dorado notaba que sus alas se veían fuertes aptas para ataque aéreos notaba su cola que en la punta de la navaja era un tridente con marcas sagradas ala ves notaba que él tenía una cicatriz en forma de x en la mejilla izquierda a la ves tenía 2 cuerno rectos hacia atrás un de ellos estaba roto el de la izquierda como si alguien se lo hubiera arrancado por la fuerza en ese instante lo que hacía parecer imponente en ese momento spyro se pone en posición de ataque al igual que einar en posición de ataque de artes marciales

Mientras en las gradas los amigos de spyro estaban hay para animarle en ese momento cynder aparece

-cynder acabas de llegar siéntate la ronda va empezar dijo Andrew emocionado en ese momento cynder se sienta

-acaban de empezar pregunto cynder

-a uno pero ya van a comenzar ahorita dijo Andrew que a la vez anima spyro haciendo que cynder se fija en spyro listo para pelear

-" _Ten cuidado mi amado_ " dijo cynder en su pensamiento preocupada por spyro sentía un mal presentimiento sobre esta pelea en ese instante Betty empieza hablar desde las gradas

-" _las reglas son simples en el combate termina cuando alguno de los 2 no pueda continuar de acuerdo_ " dijo Betty dando las reglas en ese momento hubo gran tención hacia a la arena que ala ves siendo observada por la gente de las gradas al igual que los amigos de spyro en ese momento empezó

-" _Que comience la ronda final"_ dijo Betty que ala ves spyro de un impulso de velocidad directo hacia el en ese momento contraataca con un llamarada de fuego potente contra einar que le da directo creando una enorme explosión de humo en ese momento que cubre la arena spyro trata de ver con el humo que el creo en ese momento siente unas ráfagas de viento que iba contra el pero spyro las empieza esquivar pero a la vez sin saber dónde saldrán en ese momento esquiva una de ellas pero le rosa la pierna que ala ves siente como si le cortara y él se fija que su pierna derecha trasera estaba lastimada y sangrando un en ese momento empieza disipar aparease einar sin ningún rasguño lo único pero la diferencia es que la mano derecho sostenía el poder de fuego que fue lanzada por spyro einar destruye lo que sostenía en su mano

-" _Esto es increíble parecía que spyro tenía la delantera pero fue lo contrario en realidad era einar quien tenía la delantera "_ dijo Betty asombrada que ala ves gente se sorprendía en ese instante einar empieza contraatacar con picos de hielo combinada con chorro de agua hirviendo saliendo de su mano que iba directo hacia spyro lo esquiva y contraataca con un rugido eléctrico a la vez combinado fuego empieza contraatacar el ataque de einar a la vez spyro empieza golpearlo con barias patadas que alavés einar contraataca con sus puños que ala ves empieza rosar los ataque de spyro en ese momento la sobra de einar agarra a spyro como un tentáculo que lo agarra y lo empieza azotar pero spyro que empieza lastimar contraataca se pone en modo furia eléctrico que lo envuelve su cuerpo y ataca un rugido potente eléctrico que usa la sombra de einar como conductor eléctrico que le da al cuerpo de einar electrocutando que ala ves lastimando pero einar contraataca con estalactitas de roca saliendo del suelo que iban directo hacia spyro pero el cambia a modo furia de fuego que crea una enorme bola de fuego que lanza para destruir las estalactitas y dirigiéndose hacia a einar pero él lo esquiva saltando al otro lado en ese momento se desconcentra liberando a spyro de su agarre que cae al suelo delicadamente el contraataca a ora en su modo furia tierra mesclando el modo eléctrico que ala ves creando una armadura de tierra con picos eléctricos que empieza correr en ese instante se pone en bola ya sale como una bola de demolición que empieza atacar con toda potencia einar pero el trata de contraatacar muros de hielo y roca pero spyro los rompe fácil en ese estado el empieza contraatacar con un rugido de fuego todos los lados pero el spyro los esquiva el salta empieza golpear a einar a varias veces que lo empieza lastimar en ese instante einar contraataca creando un martillo de roca mesclado electricidad que lo cubría y usa lanza contra spyro lo manda volar al cielo en ese momento spyro rompe su modo esfera liberando las púas que iban directo hacia einar pero el contraataca creando un látigo de luz potente que agarra y devuelve los picos eléctricos contra spyro pero el contrata con un rugido de fuego para destruirlos que consigue pero que indefenso al ataque de einar que convierte látigo en un bumerang de luz que empieza golpear varias veces a spyro lastimándolo en ese momento einar de un salto y le da una patada a spyro sobre su cabeza mandándolo al suelo pero spyro cae parado con fuerza que resquebraja el suelo en ese instante einar se para al frente de el

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes tienes combinaciones extrañas debo admitir que eres un guerrero extraordinario has logrado darme varias veces que ningún otro oponente me ha dado además ese ataque como esfera de picos combinados 2 elementos nunca se me hubiera ocurrido de ese manera te respeto dijo einar escupiendo en el suelo algo de sangre que se limpiaba su hocico que a la vez usaba su poder de luz para curar las heridas que se había lastimado en el combate

-Gracias por el cumplido y lo de la esfera se me ocurrió al ver Andrew jugando un videojuego de Sonic me inspiro crear esa técnica te soy sincero me consto perfeccionarla 2 semanas dijo spyro escupiendo sangre al suelo i limpiándose el asico

-Que es un videojuego dijo einar curioso por el comentario

-A eso es algo que usan los humanos para entretenerse debo admitir que tiene formas curiosas los humanos pasar el tiempo además de buenos trucos dijo spyro con una sonrisa pequeña tronándose el cuello que a la vez se pone en su modo convexidad creando su armadura de convexidad listo para seguir pelando

-Parece que los humanos que protegí hace tiempo han cambiado mucho dan inspiraciones muy extrañas pero me gusta que este enfrentado un oponente con un espíritu de guerreo muéstrame lo que tienes con tu convexidad y te mostrare el mío ahora dijo einar con una sonrisa sincera que a la vez creaba su alrededor de cuerpo su convexidad de color purpura todo su cuerpo creando una s garras de convexidad de cristal purpura

-tienes tu trucos pero yo también tengo los míos dijo spyro muy ansioso por la pelea en ese momento empieza atacar varios puñetazos contra einar pero el contraataca con sus garras de convexidad

 _-"Esto es increíble gente esta pelea está muy reñida_ " dijo Betty haciendo que la gente se altere de emoción mientras en las gradas

-Esto es increíble este es el poder de 2 dragones purpura luchando entre sí dijo phyrra sorprendida

-Eso es verdad dijo sparx sorprendido

-Si pero solo está empezando la verdadera pelea de este torneo dijo Alfredo serio haciendo que los demás se fijen en spyro

En ese momento einar se separa de spyro dando una patada fuerte en ese momento einar crea un bastón en su mano hecho de cristal de convexidad que usa para crear 3 enormes esfera de convexidad hechas de cristal que lanza a spyro pero el contraataca usando su cola para arrojar la esfera lejos que cae de lado creando un enorme explosión de su lado derecho que a la ves usa su rugido de convexidad para reducir la velocidad de la esfera la agarra y la arroja la otra esfera creando una enorme explosión que spyro se cubre con sus alas cuando deja de cubrirse se fija que ya no está einar al frente de el en ese momento einar aparece atrás de el einar contraataca con una patada en la cabeza lo manda al cielo con una velocidad impresionante pero spyro usa sus alas para estabilizarse reducir el daño en ese instante el cae en picada con una velocidad creando un rugido de convexidad fuerte que a la vez contraataca einar con su rugido de convexidad que choca entre ambas fuerzas sin ceder ningún lado de los oponentes en ese momento son atacados por dos esferas de energía verde oscura que les da ambos creando una enorme explosión gigantesca retumba el estadio en ese instante tanto la gente como los amigos de spyro estaban sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar en la arna tanto einar como spyro detiene su pelea y se fijan en donde les atacar cuando se disipa nube de polvo se revelar una silueta después de que sequita el humo sorprende spyro y einar que a la vez le molesta con enojo en ese instante se revela una criatura humanoide con aspecto de zorrillo era flaco pero uno de sus brazos ser esquelético una de sus piernas era esquelético que llevaba una máscara en la cara con unos tubos que conectaba un tanque amarrillo y a la vez se notaba que su piel estaba podrida con un atuendo azteca con una espada azteca con marcas de sangre en sus muñequeras tenía unas cadenas rotas

-General peste gritaron spyro y einar molestos en posición de pelea al mismo tiempo haciendo que la gente del público se preocupara al ver la reacción de spyro y einar

-" _Ese es el general peste que estás haciendo aquí y cómo es_ posible" dijo Betty espantada al verlo mientras en las gradas donde estaban sus amigos tuvieron una preocupación

-Así que es él es peste uno de los generales de eskol verdad dijo Alfredo serio por la situación listo para pelear si es necesario

-Ese es el sigue siendo alguien desagradable me hiso pelear contra mis amigos dijo Andrea molesta al verlo y dispuesta luchar en ese instante cynder estaba furiosa al ver a peste

-" _Ese es peste el maldito desgraciado que nos separó a mí y mi hermana de mis papas_ " dijo cynder en sus pensamientos molesta al ver a peste por primera vez gruñendo al verlo haciendo que Andrew se preocupe

-Estas bien cynder dijo Andrew preocupado por cynder

-Si solo es que tengo una deuda que pagar con ese monstruo dijo cynder furiosa y listo para pelear

-Tienes razón es un enemigo formidable pero juntos lo vamos a derrotar dijo Bentley listo para pelear

-Pero no hay que confiarse hay que estar listo para cualquier cosa dijo phyrra lista para pelear en ese momento Fernando siente una presencia oscura y peligrosa e maniendo en peste

-Esto es diferente que la última nos topamos con el su poder está aumentando sin control dijo Fernando haciendo que Fernando se preocupe un poco pero él lo ignora y se prepara la pelea

-Qué haces aquí monstruo tu deberías estar muerto por mi papa grito spyro al ver a peste pero él se reía

-Hablas de malefor debo admitir que si me lastimo pero no lo suficiente para matarme debes de eso lo deje ganar solo porque me quito el aburrimiento dijo peste serio y riendo ala ves hacia molestar spyro

-Eso es mentira mi papa te venció te lo demostrare grito spyro pero peste ni se inmuta

-Piensa lo que quieras pero la realidad fue así esta vez vengo por negocios no por juegos para ser más precisos vengo a matar a einar y acerté sufrir spyro dijo peste señalándolos amenazada mente que ase molestar ambos pero einar tranquiliza a spyro que a la vez usa su habilidad de luz para curar las heridas a spyro para que pueda luchar con todo su potencial contra peste a la vez einar usa así mismo para curarse

-Tu estas solo nosotros tenemos aliados somos lo suficiente fuertes para detenerte así ríndete te lo aconsejo dijo einar serio haciendo que spyro lo inspire a pelear junto a einar en ese instante peste empieza reír alocadamente haciendo que einar spyro se preocupen

-Vuelve a contar de nuevo dijo peste con una sonrisa malévola en ese momento unos proyectiles le dan el escudo del coliseo creando un gran estruendo pero por suerte el escudo resiste que ase que atrae la atención de la gente de dónde provino el impacto en ese instante toda la gente pone cara de susto al ver un gran ejercito conformado de criaturas con tanques y aviones en ese instante los amigos de spyro se alteran al ver un ejército enorme tan enorme en ese instante aparece un golem monstruoso de un tamaño 50 metros con una cabina de cristal oscura en ese momento los compañeros de spyro salen de las gradas para buscar a los guardianes para que se junte y pelen contra este ejercito

-Espero que estén listo por que los voy a destruir además no les molesta si traje algunos amigos para esta fiesta dijo peste tronando se las manos preparándose para la pelea

-Peste esto se acaba aquí dijo spyro listo para pelear al igual que einar se prepara para pelear

-Ya lo veremos dijo peste serio listo para pelear con una posición de ataque

-Que comience el ataque grito peste Varios soldados mecánicos con tanques con aviones grumblins orcos comandos troles y wyverns empezaron atacar contra el estadio para romper el escudo para poder ingresar y matar a todos que a la vez el golem v2 se dirige a crear el circulo de fuego para empieza la destrucción

* * *

15 minutos antes de la interrupción del torneo

En la fábrica de armas biológicas y mecánicas de dark skull a las 9:45 pm

-500 soldados mecánicos con armas de plasma, 100 soldados mecánicos con armas bazuca sónicas, 200 tanques con armas de plasma integradas (con un aspecto del tamaño de un camión de autobús además que caminaban en seis patas mecánicas para más movilidad como las arañas castidad de adherirse a la paredes), 200 pilotos mecánicos con aviones último modelo eso da un total de 1000 soldados mecánicos en total, 5000 grumblins mejorados con armamento de escopeta de plasma con granadas , 30 orcos con rifles flanco tirador de plasmas con cuchillos, 10 trolls equipados lanza proyectiles en la espalda además de escupir lava concentrada, 6 orcos comandos con blindaje con metralleta gatling pesada además un bonos wyverns mejorados hechos de metal líquido para que puedan cortar cualquier acero (la apariencia eral lagartijas delgadas sin piernas traseras con una piel metálica con alas pterodáctilo que eran cuatro sus membranas eran chuchillas que pueden cortar cualquier cosa y escupir acido) es lo que pidió señor dijo el soldado en posición de firmes

-Con eso es suficiente soldado puedes irte dijo peste serio

-Si señor dijo el soldado despidiéndose que a la vez se iba aparecía Sebastián

-Qué quieres peste ya me estoy preparando para irme al portal para viajar tiempo dijo peste serio

-Solo sígueme dijo Sebastián serio caminando en el pasillo dirigiéndose a una área restringida que a la vez peste le sigue por curiosidad en ese momento llegan a un elevador Sebastián activa el elevador ambos empiezan abajar a una área secreta subterránea

-Porque quería que viniera dijo peste serio

-Es simple la lealtad que tienes dijo Sebastián serio

-A que te refieres dijo peste confundido

-Sabes que nuestra organización es como un reloj funcional sin daño hasta que aparecen los defectos pero se puede mejorar dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa pequeña

-A qué viene esta charla dijo peste confundido por lo que dijo Sebastián

-Ya lo veras ya llegamos dijo Sebastián a la vez que llegan al último piso las puertas se abren el ve adentro una enorme cámara cuando entra peste se fija que adentro de la cámara había un golem siendo alterado por algunos científicos ala ves nota que este golem teniendo un aspecto monstruoso con cuerno y espinas con un apariencia esquelética con cola y cabeza con un pico a la vez con colmillos enormes que ala ves le salen 2 cuerno debajo de su boca formando 2 lanza curvas en sima de su cabeza estaba un consola en la cabeza con un vidrio oscuro además de medir 50 metros de altura con una pechera de metal en ese momento peste se fija en Sebastián

-Un destructor pero como si fue destruido en las tierras del dragón dijo peste sorprendido

-Este es el prometheus golem v2 prototipo fue la base del destructor esta mecanizado mejorado para remplazar al destructor que fue aniquilada en las tierras dragón ese golem completo el circulo de fuego que casi logra terraformar pero tuvo que ser destruido por spyro y cynder al restaurar el planeta es una oportunidad única de terraformar la tierra a nuestra conveniencia usando la época de la pangea en el momento exacto donde empezó crearse los continentes con esto aremos la terraformación que queríamos crear desde un principio para nuestro señor dijo Sebastián serio que a la vez peste se da cuenta que en el pecho que tiene la orbe de agua siendo conectada en el pecho del golem antes de cerrar la compuertas peste pregunta

-Como conseguiste la orbe de agua los mapas para encontrar la orbe se desaparecieron con el incendio de la biblioteca de Alejandría donde nos indicaba la pista dijo peste confundido

-Ese es la diferencia de boswik que conmigo dijo Sebastián sacando y mostrando el pergamino en su mano

-El mapa del rey dragón se supone que estaba destruido cuando conquistamos el continente américa dijo peste confundido

-Fue gracias a jager lo encontró lo tenía un piloto llamado Ulises antes de ser asesinado por jager el me lo trajo como pedí gracias a eso lo encontré en la india del rio Ganges en lo más profundo dijo Sebastián serio

-Porque me muestras esto dijo peste confundido

-Solo quiero recordarte quien te resucito y rescato la dimensión oscura fue dark skull no boswik hasta la pregunta de qué lado estas dijo hambre soñándole haciendo que peste siga mirando el suelo y apretando sus puños de ira

-A que te refieres hambre dijo peste a un mirando el suelo

-No mientas se sobre el plan de revivir a ripto el rey demonio y la conspiración contra mí y contra eskol pero no te preocupes yo sé que eres listo elige bien que bando estas estas para boswik o dark skull elige bien dependerá de tu respuesta tu destino dijo Sebastián serio haciendo que peste se ponga un poco nervioso

-Nada se me oculta tengo ojos en todas partes e incluso en los reinos del dragón yo siempre soy fiel a eskol y tu escucha bien dijo Sebastián

-En unos minutos vendrá boswik a ver si le conseguiste algo lo único le ofrecerás es este golem harás que se meta en el golem hará el resto del trabajo de acuerdo y cuál es tu respuesta dijo Sebastián ofreciendo su mano para saber su respuesta en ese instante es agarrado por peste

-Acepto no importa con quien vaya solo quiero mi venganza nada mas dijo peste serio aceptando de mala gana

-Buena elección Armagedón has que tu nombre que fue temido Mesopotamia sea recordado una vez mas dijo Sebastián serio con una sonrisa malévola

* * *

Tiempo actual

En ese momento que spyro einar estaban en posición de pelea peste recibe un llamada de su comunicador

 _-"recuerda libera todo tu poder nada de testigos_ "dijo Sebastián en ese momento una aura oscura de color verde intenso cubre a peste

 _-"Armagedón destrúyelos_ " grito Sebastián ordenando que a la ves peste da un grito de guerra que al ves los agarra y saca dela arena hacia las afueras del desierto que al mismo tiempo peste los golpea ten fuertemente rompe la armadura de convexidad y que empieza atacar agresivamente que va a una velocidad que agarra la cabeza de einar y spyro sin que ellos pudieran responder y con una gran fuerza los arroja suelo pero spyro usa su rugido eléctrico para liberarse contra peste que logra destruir su mano derecha en ese instante einar usa su mano l para crear ráfagas cortantes pero peste recibe los impactos pero peste lo arroja contra spyro pero spyro esquiva el ataque pero einar usa sus alas para detener en el aire que a la vez va de caída atacando con un rugido de fuego de lava que le da directo en ese instante que le iba dar peste saca unas chispas verdes oscuras que toca crea un escudo de hecho de hielo a su alrededor para evitar ser dañado en ese momento spyro lo enviste por la espalda pero peste toca el suelo rápidamente crea con su picos de acero que iban directo que lastiman a spyro que a la ves esos picos se transforma en una enorme mano que lo agarra lo empieza aplastar haciendo que spyro grite de dolor intentándose liberar que ala ves lo empieza azotar que ala ves lo lastima en ese momento einar usa un ataque de agua cortante para liberar a spyro de su agarre en ese momento spyro regresa con einar para luchar juntos en ese instante se le regenera su mano rápidamente en 0.2 segundos pareciera sin nunca le hubieran destruido

-Cómo es posible si te habíamos destruido la mano cómo es posible dijo spyro confundido

-Es simple este monstruo pose un regeneración muy avanzada que a la vez de alterar la materia dijo einar que a la ves peste ataca con sus manos asido de color oscuro de putrefacción lo esquivan que ala ves le da a 2 árboles cerca que los empieza degradar hasta la putrefacción el empieza atacar contra ellos con un rugido potente ácido y ellos ala ves esquivando que al mismo peste pisa fuerte creando una chispa verde que empieza contraatacar en el suelo varios picos de metal hecho de mitril

-Ten cuidado peste está atacando con mitril lo único que puede herirnos dijo einar que a la vez crea un rugido de luz potente pareciendo como un láser que destruyes los picos que iban directo hacia ellos

-No te preocupes el mitril no estaba en su materia pura si lo hubiera estado no lo hubiera podido derretir dijo einar atento lo que pudiera pasar

-Cómo es posible que él pueda crear escudo de la nada y manos del suelo y picos de metal si no estamos en una zona de metal dijo spyro confundido que a la ves esquivaba los ataque s de ácido y a la ves puños saliendo de la tierra hechos de mitril intentando darle que a la ves contraataca con su rugido de hielo para congelar los puños pero no dándole el tiempo suficiente para detener los picos de hielo que cae al del cielo que lastima a spyro

-Es simple el usa la alquimia está alterando las propiedades de alrededor usa su poder con la energía tectónica para alterar el campo que está en el suelo alterando con el aire pasándolo al solido usando la cristalización dijo einar que a la vez es golpeado por un martillo saliendo del suelo que lo aplasta pero einar usa su súper fuerza que logra detener pero no a tiempo del ataque de peste del rugido de ácido que le da lastimándolo en el acto al igual que spyro es atacado por peste que usa la tierra para transportare al frete de él dando varios golpes en el cuerpo sin poderse defender

* * *

Mientras en el coliseo 2 tanques que transportaba se adhirieron ala parad del coliseo abriendo un hoyo a la pared empezaron meterse 20 soldados mecánico con armas de plasma , 100 grumblins llevando su escopeta, 10 orcos con sus flanco tirador y orco comando con blindaje llevando un mochila con balas de plasma cargando su gatling que habían logrado infiltrarse al estadio buscando a los civiles para asesinarlos en el pasillo en ese momento aparecen dos sombra al frente de ellos que ala ves salía era cynder junto Poseidón

-Para ver el espectáculo es afuera serian amables en irse dijo Poseidón molestando a los invasores en ese instante el orco comando junto los grumblins empieza disparar con su gatling varias a la ves por segundo contra cynder y Poseidón en ese instante cynder usa su rugido de miedo creando un onda que detiene las balas en el aire en ese instante poseído crea una burbuja de agua que captura todas las balas que a la ves mete en una bazuca de hielo creando por Poseidón

-Gracias por las balas ahora les devolvemos el favor ahora Poseidón dijo cynder que a la ves poseído use su bazuca de hielo le devuelve las balas enemigas contra ellos matando a los grumblins de frente a excepción de orco comando gracias a su armadura en ese momento da carrera y disparando a la ves su gatling pero cynder y Poseidón lo esquiva Poseidón y cynder contraataca con chorros de agua cortante contra el orco comando pero sin ningún resultado el orco seguía de recorrida intentando matarlos

-Está demasiado blindado dijo cynder molesta al no poder hacerle daño

-No te preocupes tenemos un yeti dijo Poseidón en ese instante una sombra aparece arriba Bentley cayendo sobre el orco comando que a la ves usa su masa y destruye la gatling en el acto

-La caballería ha llegado camaradas dijo Bentley en ese instante el orco comando estaba dispuesto aplastarlo con sus puños pero es detenido por el mismo Bentley lo detiene con su súper fuerza aunque el orco comando fuera más grande que el pero aun así se resistía sin ceder volviéndose una lucha de fuerzas en ese momento los grumblins iban ayudar a su orco comando son interceptados desde el techo unas llamaradas de fuego azul que mata algunos grumblins y era Fernando atacando en ese momento 2 orcos usan sus rifles para darles en ese momento dos cuchillos aparasen atravesando su cabeza matándolos que a la ves ase fallar el disparo y disparan hacia un lado de la pared soltando sus rifles en el aire en ese instante Alfredo y milo agarran los rifles en el aire y usan a la ves contra 2 soldados mecánicos en la cabeza destruyéndolo en ese momento 3 soldados mecánicos asen que empiecen disparar con sus pistolas pero son cortada a la mitad las pistolas y por una ráfaga de viento que cortaron cuando se fijan dónde provino son atacados Andrea por una llamarada de veneno que les da y empieza a derretir destruyéndolos en el acto Alfredo y milo empiezan disparar contra los grumblins que a la ves contraataca con las escopetas pero algunos son asesinados por las llamaradas de phyrra que a la ves contraatacaba pero en ese instante es derribada por balas de rifle tirándola en ese instante un orco le apunta la cabeza de phyrra dispuesto matarla antes que lo hiciera el androide se cabeza es destruida por Andrew que había agarrando la escopeta en el suelo y le pregunta

-Estas bien phyrra dijo Andrew preocupado que ala ves dispara a la cabeza un orco iba atacar a phyrra salvándola en ese momento Andrew ayuda a phyrra levantarse cuando se paraba ella protege Andrew de ser atacado 5 grumblins sosteniendo chuchillos phyrra usa la sombras para para agarrar lo grumblins y azotarlos contra el suelo quitando las armas en ese momento aparece Zein saliendo un portal de oscuridad qua laves corta los 5 grumblins en ese instante Poseidón contraataca creando un mini tornado de agua atrapando 10 grumblins en ese momento cynder se mete a l torbellino usando su habilidad acuática empieza usar su garras para cortar los grumblins a la mitad que intentaban defenderse en ese momento aparece otro orco comando sosteniendo su gatling empieza disparar contra el tornado en ese momento cynder lo empieza esquivar en ese instante Poseidón crea un muro de hielo para proteger a cynder que a la vez Andrea aparece y empieza golpear al orco comando con patadas en la cabeza del orco que a la vez le lastima al mismo tiempo Andrea usa su cola fuertemente destruyendo la gatling en ese acto orco comando agarra Andrea y la empieza azotar contra la pared lastimando en ese momento Alfredo salta sobre el orco comando en la espalda y sube sus cabeza que ala ves usa sus dos cuchillos que incrusta los ojos del orco comando segándolo en el acto asiendo que suelte Andrea

-Bien monstruo veamos que puedes hacer ahora dijo Alfredo saca sus cuchillos que usaba para hacer que el orco comando se dirija a la vez molesto golpeando todas parte contra los soldados mecánicos destruyéndolos y dirigiéndose hacia Bentley que luchaba contra orco comando

-Bentley suéltalo dijo Alfredo que a la vez Bentley usando su fuerza lo arroja hacia el orco comando siego que ala ves chocan en ese instante los orcos comandos empiezan golpearse entre sí en ese instante Alfredo salta hacia atrás empieza disparar con el rifle contra la mochila de munición ocasionado que explote matando ase orco comando a la vez debilitando el otro en ese instante es rescatado por Fernando en el aire

-Justo a tiempo muchacho dijo Alfredo agradecido

-No fue nada dijo Fernando que ala ves dejaba a Alfredo en el suelo en ese momento aparece un wyverns que agarra a Fernando lo empieza azotar contra el techo lastimando en ese instante milo que mata 3 soldados mecánicos en ese momento ve a Fernando en peligro arroja el rifle y agarra en el suelo la pistola y la escopeta de loa s enemigos se dirige hacia el en ese momento phyrra junto Andrew que usa su escopeta contra los grumblins y phyrra atacado energía de luz contra el orco que va esquivando los ataque del orco que usa las sombra para ir a un lado de las paredes para atacar a phyrra pero ella contraataca en ese instante Andrea aparece y ataca con rugido de veneno contra el orco que lo empieza derretir y matando el acto en ese momento aparece 2 soldados mecánicos que ataca por detrás de ella antes que reaccionara es golpeada mandándola contra la pared en ese momento el robots le apunta la cabeza pero son destruidos por milo que iba corriendo el pasillo sin parase en ese instante Andrea se para y le sigue

-Milo que vamos hacer están apareciendo cada rato el enemigo dijo Andrea corriendo igual junto a milo que a la ves usa su rugido de viento para empujar los grumblins que se aparten del camino

-Es cierto este ataque parece retenernos pero porque dijo milo usando la escopeta en 3 grumblins que a la ves usa una granada contra un orco que los ataca de lejos asiendo que explote el orco y grumblins a su alrededor haciendo confundir a Andrea

-Es simple que sea una distorsión para evitar que intervengamos dijo milo corriendo hacia Bentley que ala ves estaba luchando usando el mazo contra los grumblins que a la vez los mataba

-Bentley lanzada adelante ahora dijo milo en ese instante Bentley entiende y lo agarra milo le señala el blanco y lo arroja hacia el wyverns y le empieza dispara vararías balas matando al wyverns liberando a Fernando cayendo al suelo al igual que milo cae parado al mismo que Fernando

-Gracias por ayudarme dijo Fernando agradecido

-No fue de nada dijo milo agradecido en ese instante aparece Andrea atrás de ellos

-ahora no hay tiempo para halagos debemos salir de este patillo y salir afuera al parecer quieren que eviten la ayuda a spyro y einar dijo Andrea preocupada

-tienes razón pero hay que destruir el bloqueo que han hecho esos tanques dijo milo serio en ese momento aparece el orco comando lastimado tratando atacar con puñetazo pero ellos lo esquivan en ese instante aparece Zein corriendo sosteniendo la catana a la ves cortando grumblins a la mitad y matándolos en ese instante usa su catana para dañar la mochila de municiones en ese momento empieza sacar chispa Zein se aparta que ala ves el orco comando tarta alcanzar su mochila para quitársela pero es demasiado tarde explota matando el orco comando en el acto Zein se dirige hacia la puerta

-yo me hago cargo ustedes traten de eliminar los enemigos que están en el estadio nos vemos afuera la pelea no ha acabado dijo Zein haciendo André, milo Fernando estuvieran de acuerdo dirigiéndose al ves corriendo a la pared para ir más rápido y alcanzar el objetivo en ese instante los 2 tanque que bloqueaban la entrada delo oyó se apartan que a la vez aparecen 2 wyverns entrando por el hueco al mismo tiempo los tanque vuelven cubrir el hoyo en ese momento Zein corre un velocidad sorprendente a la vez se dirige al tanque y empieza disparar al igual los wyverns empieza atacar con su veneno pero él lo esquiva y ala ves usando su catana para cortar el ataque del ácido que ala ves lo usa para devolver el ácido hacia los tanques destruyendo los cañones usa su catana para cortar los wyverns en varios pedazo a la vez destruye el tanque a la mitad y a la vez sale del estadio da un salto en el aire y el ve como varios tanques están disparando el escudo al igual un ejército enorme ala ves un enorme golem golpeando el escudo fuertemente intentando destruir el escudo pero en ese instante aparece Zeus contraataca un enorme rayo contra el golem pero él lo esquiva gritando de ira que tal vez escupe lava contra Zeus pero él lo esquiva al mismo tiempo se fija a Zein cayendo se dirige hacia el esquivando los ataque de lava del golem en ese momento logra alcanzar a Zein agarrándolo del brazo

-gracias hermano ahora arrójame con toda tu fuerza donde esta einar y spyro ahora parece que necesita ayuda contra peste dijo Zein serio a la ves Zeus usa con sus fuerzas para lanzar Zein donde estaban einar y spyro en ese momento el golem ataca por detrás dando un puñetazo contra Zeus que lo empotra el suelo en ese momento el golem iba rematar usando su brazo mecánico una enorme espada que iba cortar a la mitad a Zeus pero Akima aparece ataca con una velocidad que golpea al golem derribándolo y empotrando al golem al suelo a la vez rompiendo barrera del sonido que crea un estruendo enorme en ese instante Akima va ayudar a Zeus levantarse

-estas bien Zeus dijo Akima dándole la mano que ayuda a Zeus levantarse del suelo ella usando su armadura que parecía una mezcla armadura romana con medieval sin casco de armadura plateada

-muchas gracias Akima dijo Zeus agradecido en ese instante aparecen soldados mecánicos que empiezan dispara contra Akima si piedad que le dan creando una explosión

-Akima! Dijo Zeus preocupado en ese instante cuando se despeja revelando Akima sin ningún daño se había alterado su cuerpo si fuera como sombra a un conservando su apariencia que a la vez ella contraataca con una enorme llamarada que destruyó a los soldados mecánicos al igual que un orco comando, grumblins y un trolls al mismo tiempo en dirección del ataque de Akima

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo me agarraron desprevenida pero hay que volver a luchar dijo Akima en ese instante el golem se empieza levantar y vuelve atacar contra Akima y Zeus de nuevo que a la vez ellos contraataca con sombras y rayos devastadores contra el golem

* * *

en ese instante spyro y einar seguían peleando contra peste cada vez era difícil para ellos cada vez el contraataca picos de hierro saliendo el suelo que ala ves creando puños de tierra atacándolos pero ellos contraataca pero lo esquivan spyro contraataca con un rugido de hielo potente pero peste usas sus palma de mano sacando un chispa convirtiéndolo en hidrogeno liquido cubriendo el campo de batalla en ese instante einar contraataca golpeando con puñetazos cubiertos de llamas de fuegos pero peste pero el contraataca dando puñetazo en ese instante peste agarra el cuello de einar tratando estrangular que ala ves tratando luchar para liberarse

-Parece que eres un tonto al atacarme de nuevo lo que paso la última dijo peste al ves riéndose malvadamente pero einar estaba sonriendo maliciosamente hace que peste se moleste a la vez

-De que te ríes saco de cadáver dijo peste moleste pero einar contesta

-Tu eres el cadáver caíste en la trampa ahora spyro dijo einar listo para lo que suceda en ese momento peste se fija que no está spyro pero mira el suelo y ve spyro en el la alto hecho en bola cubierto de tierra con picos eléctricos que iba de caída rápida él se fija dónde iba caer unas púas destruidas haciendo que no entendiera porque hacia spyro esa acción sin sentido

-Ese dragón está loco a quien le está dando dijo peste confundido pero einar empieza hablar

-Veo que no entiendes verdad peste dijo einar haciendo que peste se fije en el furiosamente

-Has caído una trampa idiota dijo einar intentándose librera más fuerte en ese instante peste intenta entender lo que está pasando en ese momento spyro choca contra el metal creando un chispa que toca el hidrogeno liquido creando una enorme explosión en ese instan te einar se libera rápidamente que esquiva la explosión enorme pero peste intenta huir pero es retenido y se fija al mismo tiempo que sus pies estaban atrapadas por picos de tierra sí que se diera cuenta que tal vez lo cubre a peste de fuego intenso y lastimando

-Cómo es posible espera un momento lo entiendo cuando convertí el hielo en hidrogeno malditos usan mi alquimia en mi contra los voy a destruir enserio dijo peste en sus pensamientos que a la vez furioso lo empezaban quemar vivo y lastimándolo a la ves gritando de ira que usa su mano sacando chispas verdes para disipar las llama en ese instante peste se fija ellos

-Así que es gracioso usar mi alquimia contra mi dijo peste molesto más dispuesto destruirlos spyro a einar a la vez agotado se preparan para contraatacar

-Tu eres demasiado orgulloso de tu poder solo eres un presumido débil dijo spyro molestando a peste que a la vez molesta más que el piensa apretar sus puños fuertemente

-No te confíes spyro él no es lo que parece por culpa de ese monstruo le tengo miedo lo que me hizo además esa criatura está jugando con nosotros nonos ha mostrado su poder verdadero dijo einar molesto listo para atacar en ese instante peste se empieza tranquilizar sonreír un poco sin que notaran spyro y einar

-No te preocupes juntos acabaremos con este malvado dijo spyro jadeando listo para pelear en ese instante oyen como peste empieza reír como loco y se fijan en el que los sorprende su comportamiento extraño

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen tonto no me hagan reír solo acaba de empezar han provocado la ira de Armagedón dijo peste saco una sonrisa malvada que a la vez sacaba unos tubo de ensayo de color purpura en ese instante se quita la máscara bebe el tubo de ensayo luego se pone la máscara antigás que a la vez se empezaba salir espinas en la espalda y todo el cuerpo a la vez no dañando el tanque de su espalda si fueran cristales s oscuros tanque de respiración para beberlo en ese instante empieza crecer y crea una cola de cocodrilo le crese cuernos de rinoceronte su torso y brazos de gorila con piernas de dragón y cabeza de dragón y boca de araña monstruosa volviéndose musculoso teniendo el mismo tamaño que malefor que a la vez le creciendo 5 metros alas de águila cubriéndose de metal gris con ojos rojos en ese solo quedando taparrabo azteca con su espada en ese instante el empieza atacar lazando púas contra ellos pero lo esquivan pero antes que lo pudiera hacer el aparece atrás de ellos que deja perplejo spyro y einar al mismo tiempo que son golpeados hacia el suelo que a la ves los garra los cuernos ambos y los empieza azotar contra el suelo brutalmente lastimándolos horriblemente en ese instante los arroja hacia el suelo empotrándolos Armagedón listo usar sus picos de sus puños para matar ambos dragones en ese instante es golpeado en la cara por una patada que lo manda al suelo en ese instante se revela que fue Zein que dio la patada se fija en spyro y einar los ayuda levantar

-Están bien parece que necesitan ayuda dijo Zein preocupado enantes que pudieran responder Armagedón enviste brutalmente con una velocidad contra Zein pero él se defiende con sus 2 catanas que tiene en ese instante él se aparta y empieza canalizar sus espadas con oscuridad y empieza atacar contra Armagedón pero él no le afectaba debes de eso se cubre y contraataca a la vez pero Zein contraataca y esquiva los ataques de peste empieza disparar sus picos que iban directo a Zein pero el usa las sombras para esquivar y transportarse los lados pero desgraciadamente los picos perseguían a Zein sin importar donde se transportaba Zein se divide en varios clones de ilusión para desviar los picos pero era inútil cada pico que le daba a un clon era destruido de una forma cruel inimaginable pero Zein logra destruir lo picos que intenta llegar hacia el pero los desvías los lados haciendo que caigan al suelo creando una gran explosión en ese instante Armagedón crean un rugido potente de color verde oscuro mesclado con negro que iba directo así a Zein pero el usa sus espada para crear un escudo y recibir el impacto en ese instante es Zein intenta resistir el mega ataque pero cada vez era arrastrado por la presión que empezaba rastrillar el suelo en el acto

-Este poder dijo hades defendiéndose del ataque de Armagedón furioso salta hacia atrás para no recibir impacto que lanzo Armagedón un el ataque sale disparado que da un objetivo de lejos que destruye una montaña por completo en el proceso en ese instante Armagedón estira su brazo como una liga agarra d a Zein lo regresa al campo de batalla que ala ves azota contra el suelo pero Zein se libera de la mano de Armagedón cortándola de las catanas en ese instante Zein vuelve atacar pero Armagedón contraataca creando varios clones de el hecho de veneno que empiezan contraatacar a Zein pero el intentando defenderse que ala ves destruye los clones en ese instante es atacado por Armagedón por la espalda que lo empotra al suelo pero Zein reacción se levanta para defenderse y contraatacar usando sus espadas contra Armagedón sin ningún resultado a favor

-Este monstruo está aprendiendo mis ataques dijo hades usando sus espada contra Armagedón sin ningún resultado en ese instante Armagedón agarra a Zein usando su brazo como una liga lo envuelta lo agarra como una boa constrictor impidiendo que se moviera y lo acerca a el

-Que pretendes hacer conmigo monstruo dijo Zein molesto intentando liberarse

-Solo contaminar dijo Armagedón abriendo su boca mostrando sus enormes dientes esqueléticos liberando una gas oscuro que le da a Zein luego lo suelta y Zein empieza a vomitar sangre sin control que ala ves Armagedón lo atrapa en un cristal oscuro haciendo que spyro queden sorprendidos y molestos ala ves

-Que les has hecho monstruo dijo einar molesto lo que le hizo a Zein

-Está condenado lo único que hice fue infectarle ha sido un calentamiento dijo Armagedón tronando sus manos

-A que te refieres infectado dijo spyro confundido

-El contiene ahora él tiene el a sote de la muerte, común conocido la peste negra una enfermedad incurable dijo Armagedón orgulloso de sus acciones haciendo que einar y spyro se molesten

-Libéralo de la infección ahora dijo spyro sacado chispas eléctricas

-Nunca dijo Armagedón en ese instante spyro ataca un rugido eléctrico contra Armagedón pero el usa su brazo para desviar el disparo que lo manda lejos y explotando a laves en el aire

-Rayos dijo spyro molesto por fallar pero einar lo tranquiliza que ase que spyro se fije en el

-Tranquilo spyro siempre hay una solución en situación estresantes dijo einar serio listo para luchar

-Solo la única forma de salvar a Zein es simple es destruir el quien lo contamino solo tenemos que derrotar Armagedón dijo einar haciendo que spyro se anime se ponga listo para luchar junto einar

-Vaya einar nunca cambias sigues con esos sentimientos esa es una debilidad como todos los seres vivos de ese planeta son una basura inservible dijo Armagedón riendo malvadamente listo para atacar

-Escúchame Armagedón se acaba hoy aquí te destruiremos para salvar a Zein uno prevalecerá, el otro caerá dijo einar que a la vez spyro y einar van directo hacia Armagedón para atacarle al igual Armagedón ataca hacia ellos Spyro y einar atacan su rugido de convexidad al mismo tiempo contra Armagedón ataca con su poder de toxicidad que colisiona al mismo tiempo

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado del campo de batalla los amigos de spyro estaban peleando contra el ejército de Armagedón habían logrado salir del coliseo para defenderlo en ese instante otro tanque intenta subir al estadio para infiltrarse

-Cuidado otro tanque intenta subir al estadio dijo sparx advirtiéndoles en ese instante aparece phyrra

-Yo me hago cargo dijo phyrra ella lanza una llamarada de fuego contra el tanque pero el tanque lo esquiva y dispara un cañón sónico que le da a phyrra que a la vez la lástima que la derriba

-Phyrra grita Andrew preocupado por ella en ese instante cynder aparece y atrapa a phyrra en ese momento el tanque va atacar pero Fernando aparece ataca desde el aire con un ataque tierra que le da al tanque lo derriba al suelo en ese momento Fernando se dirige hacia ellas

-Están bien ustedes dijo Fernando preocupado

-Estamos bien dijeron cynder y phyrra antes que pudieran responder aparece un trol que empieza disparar proyectiles contra ella pero Fernando las empuja para evitar que les dé pero por desgracia le dan a el que lo derriban a hacia el suelo estrellando Fernando trata de levantarse rápido pero es sostenido el suelo por el trol listo para atacarlo con lava saliendo en su boca

-Fernando no dijo Andrea preocupada en ese instante apares Alfredo subiendo la espalda del trol y acuchillándole la cabes que a la vez suelte a Fernando y tratando de quitarse Alfredo a la vez disparando los proyectiles como locos pero Poseidón intercepta los proyectiles fuera de control con estalactitas de hielo al chocar los proyectiles los destruye en ese momento Alfredo saca una granada y le lanza a la boca del trol lastimado Alfredo salta de la espalda del trol para no sufrir daños de la granada en ese momento el trol trata de contraatacar con lava pero ocasiona que la granada que trago explote destruyendo la cabeza del trol cayendo al suelo muerto en Alfredo se acerca a Fernando y lo levanta

-Estas bien fíjate tu espaldas dice Alfredo en ese momento el contraataca disparando con la escopeta atrás de Fernando grumblin que lo iba apuñalar

-Muchas gracias tratare de seguir tu consejo en ese instante apares Andrew sosteniendo la escopeta

-Gracias Fernando por salvar a phyrra dijo Andrew agradeciéndolo

-No hay de que dijo Fernando a la ves Andrew se fija en los 2 huecos que tiene el coliseo causado por los tanques y preocupado

-Rayos sería más fácil sin distracciones si cada rato el enemigo intenta infiltrarse al coliseo pareciera que no quisieran que fuéramos acercar algo dijo Andrew preocupado en ese momento Fernando y Alfredo se dieron cuenta lo que está sucediendo realmente ahora

-Estos ataques son distracción para evitar que nos acerquemos sus objetivos dijeron al mismo tiempo Alfredo y Fernando haciendo confundir Andrew en ese instante un ejército de robots soldados empieza atacar a ellos sin que pudieran defenderse pero Bentley aparece y los protege usando su maso para crear un escudo para desviar las balas de plasma hacia los soldados robots en ese momento aparece u orco comando que va corriendo a la ves envistiendo a sus aliados intentando llegar pero es retenido por cynder y Andrea que aparecen desde el aire que dan un puñetazo fuerte a la cara del orco comando que lo empotran contra el suelo en ese momento el orco comando se levanta usa su gatling e intenta matarlos pero ellas lo esquivan en ese instante Andrea usa su cola con fuerza rompe la gatling dejando el orco comando sin arma en ese momento cynder contraataca de dando puñetazos y patadas que lastima el orco comando agarra a cynder y la avienta hacia el suelo pero Andrea intercepta a cynder para que no se lastima ambas caen al suelo antes que pudieran levantarse el orco comando ruje de ira levantando sus brazos dispuesto aplastarlas pero en ese instante Andrew aparece y dispara la mochila de munición del orco comando ocasionando que explote y matándolo a la vez que phyrra aparece sacando a cynder y Andrea salvándolas con una velocidad increíble obtenida por su transformación reciente de que no les afecte la explosión en ese momento ellas se acercan a Andrew

-Creo deberían decir gracias que las haya salvado de ese orco comando que las matara creo que me deben una dijo Andrew satisfecho que ala ves cynder y Andrea estaba felices ser salvadas en ese momento aparece un trol atrás de Andrew intentándolo matar pero cynder Andrea y cynder contraatacan las dragonas ataca con rugido venenoso potente y phyrra ataca llamarada potente contra el trol matándolo en el acto

-Creo que ya te pagamos la deuda dijo cynder presumiendo lo que habían dicho en ese instante Andrew ve los cadáveres de los troles y se le ocurre una idea se dirige acompañado por las 2 dragonas junto a phyrra hacia a Alfredo que estaba encima de un tanque derribado

-Alfredo creo que encontré la solución para que no nos distraigan mas dijo Andrew animado

-Dime dijo Alfredo curiosa a la ves matando un robot que salía del tanque

-Hay que usar los troles muertos como tapones para tapar los huecos del coliseo hacia no podrán pasar y podremos ir contra el enemigo sin preocuparnos que se acerque a los civiles dijo Andrew animado que ala ves sorprendía a cynder, Andrea y phyrra

-Es una gran idea Bentley usa los cadáveres de los troles y tapa los huecos grito Alfredo diciéndole en ese instante Bentley corre hacia los cuerpos de los troles para tapar los hueco s del muro

-Andrew eso fue increíble tu idea dijo phyrra animada

-Yo tengo mis momentos lo admito dijo Andrew presumido que ala ves Bentley agarra el cuerpo del trol muerto lo arroja hacia el coliseo tapando el primer hoyo

-A veces un niño pequeño bebe tiene ideas buenas dijo cynder molestando Andrew que hace reír phyrra y Andrea a la vez que molesta Andrew

-Cynder no te burles de mi soy listo los sabes dijo Andrew molesto que a la vez Bentley arrojaba el ultimo cuerpo

-Está bien solo decía dijo cynder disculpándose tranquilamente en ese instante milo aparece junto sparx acompañándolo

-Que están haciendo hay parados hay reunirnos con Poseidón ha encontrado algo muy grande que aniquilar y necesita ayuda ahora está peleando junto con Zeus y Akima nos necesitan ahora dijo milo serio a la vez se subía al tanque donde estaba Alfredo que él logra encender hace que el tanque vuelva parar

-Andrew súbete al tanque dijo milo dando las ordenes que ala ves Andrew sube al tanque juntándose con Andrew

-Bien nosotras te acompañamos a pelear dijo cynder pero es detenida por Bentley

-Por qué nos detienes dijo cynder confundida milo se fija en ellas

-Escúcheme solo nosotros, Bentley, sparx, Fernando y phyrra vendrán mientras ustedes van a otro sitio dijo milo serio que al ves molestaba cynder y Andrea

-Pero nos necesitan dijeron Andrea y cynder molestas y orgullosas

-No es eso creemos que esta distracción es para evitar que ayudemos a spyro y a einar pueden estar en peligro deben ir a ayudarles es una orden dijo mil serio que ala ves las dragonas entran en razón y comiendo su orgullo y aceptan el pedido de milo

-Bien nos vemos tarde andando Alfredo dijo milo serio listo para la batalla

-Como usted diga capitán dijo Alfredo que encendía el tanque y disparaba con el cañón sónico matando varios grumblins y orcos en el camino para despejar el camino para dirigirse donde estaba Poseidón en ese momento cynder y Andrea salen volando de la zona de guerra a la vez interceptando algunos wyverns en el aire Andrea y cynder los derriban usando su rugido cynder su rugido de agua caliente que hervía a los wyverns que imploxionaran internamente Andrea contraataca con su rugido venenos matando a otros wyverns derritiéndolos en el acto

-Cynder no podemos distraernos más nos necesitan dijo Andrea preocupada

-Tienes toda la razón no demos perder tiempo dijo cynder que a la vez usaba su elemento de viento para aumentar su velocidad para volar más rápido al igual que Andrea usa su viento para aumentar su velocidad ellas se dirigen para ayudar a spyro y einar que estaban luchando contra Armagedón en ese mismo instante un una colina alejada la Inheritor luz sosteniendo los observaba fijamente lo que sucede

 **-Vallan hijas de einar ayuden a spyro** dijo Inheritor de la luz tranquilamente despareciendo en el aire sin dejar rastro a la vista

* * *

Mientras spyro y einar seguían usando su rugido de convexidad chocando contra la energía de Armagedón en ese instante spyro y einar dejan de atacar y lo esquivan al mismo tiempo salen volando que ala ves la energía de Armagedón sale disparado sin dañar alguien a excepción de un volcán que lo derrite con su rugido en ese instante spyro y einar empiezan contraatacar con sus rugidos de convexidad contra Armagedón pero él los esquivaba que ala ves contraatacaba con sus púas que iban directo a spyro pero einar lo intercepta haciendo un tornado de viento que agarra las púas y la devuelve contra Armagedón para romper la piel de metal de Armagedón que logro quebrajar la armadura de Armagedón

-Gracias einar casi me da dijo spyro agradeciendo einar por verlo ayudado

-Fue un placer pero hay que estar atentos esto no se acaba dijo einar serio en ese momento Armagedón se percata de las quebraduras de su piel metálica que lo molesta

-Otra vez con ese truco viejo no esta vez dijo Armagedón en su pensamiento empieza crear un rugido potente saliendo de su boca sin soltar el veneno empieza acumular

-Que está haciendo Armagedón ahora dijo einar confundido en ese momento sienten una sensación de peligro provenía de Armagedón

-No lo sé pero esto es malo muy malo dijo spyro algo nervioso en ese instante arroja el veneno en el cielo con una velocidad sorprendente que confunde a spyro y einar al a vez

-No piensen que mes estoy rindiendo solo estoy empezando dijo Armagedón que a la ves empieza formar nubes de color verde oscuro con truenos en todo el cielo cubriéndolo en ese instante empieza llover de color verde claro cae al suelo empieza crear una neblina toxica que hace contacto con spyro y einar empiezan a sentir mal

-Que es lo que está pasando dijo spyro empezando sentir mal y sacando sangre por el hocico al mismo tiempo mostrar sus ojos de cansancio igual que einar ellos intentaba seguir activos para pelear pero spyro cae en cuclillas intentando parrase

-Que nos has hecho Armagedón grito einar molesto intentando golpear Armagedón pero Armagedón agarra su mano la empieza aplastar y le dice seriamente

-Cómo se siente ser un animal lastimado dijo Armagedón que a la vez le da una patada en el estómago que a la vez lo empieza azotar contra el suelo y el intentando liberarse pero peste intentado liberarse haciendo que grite de dolor

-Einar no dijo spyro preocupado pero Armagedón lo ve y arroja a einar contra spyro lastimándolos dándole heridas en el cuerpo dejando a einar en fuera de combate

-Porque no podemos movernos bien porque nos sentimos débiles dijo spyro molesto e imponente al no poder detener a peste pero peste se acerca a el

-Porque no puedes luchar es simple cambie el campo de batalla lo que sufren es una enfermedad mortal la neblina toxica consiste mata seres vivos que a la vez debilita laos oponentes a un grado mayor en una forma cruel los únicos que son inmunes es mi ejército que traje a esta época esto ya lo use en Inglaterra hubo muchas muertes dijo Armagedón serio que ala ves agarra a spyro por la cola que lo empieza azotar rompiendo su a las en el proceso lastimándolas que spyro intente golpear pero Armagedón le da varios puñetazos que lo empieza lastimar lo arroja contra el suelo

-Armagedón detén la tormenta va matar a la gente inocente no tienes emociones ellos son inocentes dijo spyro sacando algunas lágrimas pocas gritando intentando pararse pero Armagedón se detiene y habla seriamente

-Dices de sentimientos e inocentes los humanos dos palabras diferentes y eso me enferma esos humanos solo traen sufrimiento y muerte no tiene respeto son codiciosos solo les interesa el poder, el estatus no importa cuales pisotean como hicieron con mi pueblo fue destruido por ellos dejándolo ruinas le suplicamos le pedimos piedad pero ellos no les importaba solo siguieron matando lo peor mataron niños diciendo suplicando que no mataran a sus papas dijo Armagedón agarrando los cuernos de spyro y lastimándolo que a la ves empieza golpear su cuerpo

-Eso no es posible he visto los humanos son buenos y amigables dijo spyro dispuesto resistir el tormento

-Es solo una maldita ilusión son unos monstruos que usan los sentimientos como cadenas se eso usan mis sentimiento en contra mataron a mi Emma ella era mi mundo ella creía que existía otra rasa en otra realidad podían hacer amigos quería creer en eso pero en realidad eso me hiso débil fue por eso que los humanos que crearon el portal usaron a mi hermana para guiarlos al pueblo cercano peor la mataron la descuartizaron sin compasión desde ese día hice cosas crueles justificables fui traicionado por kukulkan que era mi maestro desde ese momento comprendí los sentimientos no sirven solo te hacen débil y te apuesto que ya lo has visto no lo ocultes por eso los humanos deben extinguirse dijo Armagedón furioso

-Pero ellos nos son eso es imposible dijo spyro llorando y golpeando el suelo de frustración y confundido si era realidad lo que decía en ese momento Armagedón ve eso y empieza aprovechar su debilidad

-Ellos siguen siendo los mismos monstruos despreciables se matan entre sí por diferencia cultural, resentimientos, odio peor son capases de matar civiles sin importar las consecuencia son unos locos descontrolados eso se me confirmo cuando sucedió el de las guerras mundiales inocentes perecieron y varios huérfanos surgieron spyro sigues creyendo a uno de los humanos mejor déjalos únetenos a dark skull y destruyamos el mal juntos dijo peste ofreciendo haciendo que spyro dude de sí mismo

-Basta por favor ya no sé qué creer por favor dígame que no es verdad lo que dice Armagedón a quien debo escuchar grito spyro confundido aterrado al oír lo que decía pero einar se para se le pone al frente de él escupiendo sangre sin dudar

-Es verdad que los humanos cometen errores que matan lo que desconocen pero la razón es simple tienen miedo a que los lastimen es natural que los humanos tenga miedo y ser débiles e impotentes pero la razón es sencilla fue el primero que aprendieron este mundo que es cruel y que los débiles perecen pero fue su mido que aprendieron a valorar su vida y tratar de vivir en comunidad pero algunos humanos empezaron levantarse con valor y enfrentar los obstáculos empezaron crear sentimientos y se volvieron más nobles es cierto que cometen errores que incluso perjudica y avece caen pero ellos se levantan y aprende sus errores y evoluciona a diferencia de nuestra raza ellos ven los errores para crear un mejor futuro por eso creo en ellos no por ser la raza más fuerte y la más inteligente sin por su sentimientos y su nobleza dijo einar poniéndose en polisón de pelea a un debilitado por el veneno de Armagedón

-Spyro debes tener fe creo en tus amigos y los humanos ellos te acharan romper tus limites dijo einar que ala ves empieza atacar a Armagedón fluidamente de nuevo pero más rápido que empieza lastimar amagado pero el contraataca ala ves confundido como einar seguía para con la condición de que estaba envenenado cada golpe que rompía empezaba romper su armadura brutalmente e hecha de metal

-Armagedón solo es una herida del pasado y no tiene control sobre este mundo tu no decides quien vive y quien muere te tuve miedo lo admito fue porque no quería que me lastimaras a mi esposa y a mis hijos por tu culpa me separe de mis hijos lo peor no poder saber cómo están nunca podre verlos crecer yo solo quería ser un padre normal pero luchare por ellos vi a spyro con un espíritu de un gran guardián pero te atreves tratar de corromperlo pero yo no lo permitiré yo lo ayudare levantarse de nuevo yo lo voy ayudar y ala ves intentare regresar con mis hijos para estar con ellos dijo einar arrancando la cola Armagedón que lo empieza lastimar a la ves recibe varios golpes de einar sin rendirse que ala ves spyro siente una calidez atreves de einar

-Einar dijo spyro sorprendido intentando levantarse en ese instante einar se separa de Armagedón y ayuda parase y a la vez limpiar sus lagrimas

-Spyro recuerda esto los humanos por ellos sigo vivo cuando me traicionaron fueron los humanos que me salvaron ellos sabían quién era pudieron dejarme pero no fueron amables me curaron y estoy agradecido ellos me mostraron ser un gran guardián y los sentimientos son un poder que puede marcar la diferencia por eso los defenderé porque nosotros nacimos crecimos la igual que ellos igual ayudamos a los demás ayudar a la gente creer los sentimientos ayudarles a pararse y también crecer ellos nos necesitan al igual que nosotros también reímos, ellos ríen también lloramos y ellos lloran también por eso seguiré peleando por la raza humana ellos son mi gente aunque sea un dragón mi alma es la de un humano siempre surge la esperanza en la tormenta más oscura dijo einar orgulloso en ese instante en ese momento spyro al oír a einar que lo motiva en ese instante hay estallido que le da a la tormenta creando una explosión que empieza desaparecer en el acto en ese momento desde el cielo aparece cynder y Andrea ayudar y se fijan en spyro y einar

-Perdón por la tardanza es que debimos destruir esa nube olía muerte no queremos que lastime nadie no crees dijo cynder sonriendo de alegría al ver spyro que ala ves lo hace feliz

-Tienes razón cynder dijo spyro contento levantándose en ese momento cynder se fija en el que esta envenenado al igual que einar en ese instante cynder y Andrea absorben el veneno de einar y spyro para curarlos del veneno que ala ves molesta Armagedón por su acción

-Muchas gracias por curarnos del envenenamiento dijo einar agradeciéndolas

-Cómo es posible que 2 cachorras puedan detener mi infección como grito Armagedón confundido en ese instante spyro se pone al frente de los demás dispuesto luchar

-Muy bien todos listos es hora de acabar con Armagedón el general de la peste aquí y ahora dijo spyro listo para pelear al igual cynder .Andrea y einar para pelear contra Armagedón que ala vez gritaba de ira

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado del campo de batalla Akima y Zeus seguían luchando contra el golem de 50 metros pero los intento destruirlo son inútiles en ese momento el trol empieza atacar uno de sus brazos era de metal y convierte en taladro intentando matar a Akima pero ella lo esquiva se acerca el hombro del golem le da una patada tan fuerte que rompe la defensa de su hombro pero el golem la agarra pero ella se convierte en una sobra que logra salir de la mano en ese instante contrata con un grito Sonic que ataca el golem pero él lo esquiva rápido a la vez convierte su brazo taladro en una bola de demolición con picos que la arroja contra ella que le da pero ella lo detiene con su mano que ala ves ase una ráfaga de viento que corta la cadena dejando sin mano al trol pero el reconvierte su brazo en taladro que va atacar a Akima pero Zeus ataca desde el cielo rayos gigantes que le da al golem que hace rugir pero el golem usa su cola enorme para cubrirse y atacar que derriba Zeus pero el evita caer al suelo y empieza contratar sus ataque eléctricos contra el golem pero el esquiva y empieza atacar con llamaradas de fuego en ese instante ataca contra Akima y contra Zeus a la ves pero Akima se tela transporta lo esquiva pero en ese instante el golem salta de una patada fuerte que envía Akima contra el suelo empotrándola Zeus se preocupa antes que pudiera a ser algo es agarrado por el golem que lo arroja el suelo y lo empieza dar varios puñetazos contra el suelo en ese instante Akima trata de ayudarle pero es agarrada de la cola azotada contra el suelo por un trol pero ella se enoja furiosamente que ataca el trol de puñetazo rompe el brazo del trol que a la vez grita de dolor

-Hay te rompí el bracito que pena eso te pasa por golpear un chica distraída dijo Akima tronándose las manos antes que pudiera hacer algo contra el trol en ese momento es destruida su cabeza por un disparo en ese instante se fija de dónde provino el ataque ve que fue un tanque que a la vez salía milo, Alfredo, sparx y Andrew que a laves se juntaba con ellos phyrra, Fernando y Bentley que ala ves Akima se enoja con ellos

-Oigan ya tenía ese enemigo dijo Akima molesta por quitarle su oponente

-Parecía que necesitabas ayuda dijo milo disculpándose con Akima por su interrupción

-pero parece que has estado enfrentado un peso pasado dijo Alfredo al ver el golem estaba acorazado teniendo un aspecto monstruoso con cuerno y espinas con un apariencia esquelética con cola y cabeza con un pico a la vez con colmillos enormes que ala ves le salen 2 cuerno debajo de su boca formando 2 lanza curvas en sima de su cabeza estaba cúpula de vidrio oscuro además de medir 50 metros de altura con una pechera de metal en ese instante sparx grita

-No puede ser es el destructor ha regresado es el fin del mundo grita sparx espantándolo ver el trol hace que todos los demás se preocupen

-Sparx conoces esta criatura dijo milo preocupado al escuchar la reacción de sparx

-Claro que lo conozco él fue la causa de que nuestro mundo se hiciera pedazos lo que quiere esa criatura es completar su círculo de fuego podrá terraformar destruyendo la vida del planeta completo dijo sparx nervioso que ala ves preocupa los demás

-Espera un momento esa cosa es capaz de destruir todo el planeta solo dijo Andrew tratando confirmar

-Si dijo sparx nervioso

-Esto es malo este monstruo nos va destruir si no lo detenemos podría crear un paradoja del tiempo si destruye la tierra en el proceso hay que detenerlo dijo Alfredo serio antes que pudiera decidir aparece Poseidón que ataca a varios grumblins que iban atacar a Akima y los demás que estaban distraído en ese instante

-Que estás haciendo Poseidón necesitamos un plan dijo milo serio

-Qué plan solo es destruir cosa y salvar mundo sencillo dijo poseído que usa su chorro de agua para impulsarse y llegar donde estaba el golem peleando en ese instante Akima lo acompaña mientras los demás se quedan atrás luchando contra el ejército invasor

-Al a carga grito poseído crenado un tornado de agua que choca directamente contra el golem que lo cubre en ese momento convierte el agua en hielo que lo hace explotar creando a la vez una capa de vapor densa que no se podía ver en ese momento Poseidón se fija en Akima

-Ves solo necesitaba solo agua para derrotarlo dijo Poseidón presumiendo ante Akima pero por desgracia un rayo de energía azul aparece de la neblina que le da a Poseidón que lo empieza lastimar y gritando de dolor

-Poseidón grito Akima preocupada en ese instante aparece el golem saliendo o del neblina aparece el golem revelando su pechera que usaba era un láser conectado a la orbe de agua antes que Akima pudiera ayudar aparece Zeus que es atrapado por el golem por otro rayo que salía de la pechera a la vez gritando de dolor

-Golem sin cerebro estas lastimando mi familia intentando matarlos prepárate para ser destruido dijo Akima molesta tronándose las manos con ira en ese momento la cabina se abre revelando quien lo controlaba

-Señorita se equivoca no destruirlos es absorber su energía dijo boswik revelándose que estaba la cabina controlando al golem usando un chalequera extraña

-Aun así no te permito que lastimes mi familia prepárate ser derrotado como los subordinados de eskol dijo Akima lista para pelear en ese instante boswik empieza reír alocadamente que confunde a Akima

-Vaya vaya piensa que sirvo eskol para que sepas no sirvo eskol me sirvo para mí mismo con lo que voy hacer me pondrá la cima del mundo dijo boswik que confunde más Akima

-Qué quieres decir malvado dijo Akima atenta cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar

-Eskol tuvo la oportunidad para conquistar el mundo pero yo lo terraformar con el destructor modelo v8 en esta época gracias a peste que me fabrico este golem mejorado dijo boswik programando en la consola del golem en ese momento Akima al escuchar el nombre de peste se altera

-Crees que peste te fabrico ese golem es una trampa el odia los humanos solo te está utilizando para acabarnos a mí y mi familia no lo vez solo eres una marioneta dijo Akima alterada intentando entrar en razón boswik pero sin ningún resultado

-Basta de palabras es hora que asiendo si tengo que usar medidas drásticas usando la orbe de agua conectada al golem será fácil absorber la energía gracias a los cuerpos con una composición 25% agua en los cuerpos vivos será fácil dijo boswik que a la vez unos tubos se le unía al cuerpo en la chalequera que alavés empezaba volverse rojo apareciendo letreros de advertencia que abortara

-Está loco no te atreverías dijo Akima atento lo que podía pasar

-" ** _Peligro sobrecarga podría crear una mutación inminente incontrolable quiere seguir la activación"_** dijo programa

-No importa es ahora de ser un monstro poderoso que tendrá dark skull seré un dios dijo boswik sus mano activando el botón empezando emitir una energía azul con rojo mesclado que empieza absorber la energía de poseído y Zeus lastimándolos más en ese momento Akima se presura y rescata a Zeus y a Poseidón que quedaron noqueados en el proceso en ese momento Akima los pone a salvo alagándose de boswik para dejarlos con los demás en ese momento de boswik que estaba mutando su cuerpo estaba sacando chispas en ese momento aparece Akima para detenerlo

-Es demasiado tarde para ti dragona al fin tendré el poder de un dios único grito boswik en ese momento apares un trol al frente de ellos crea un holograma gigante que era el general hambre aplaudiendo sarcásticamente

-" _Bravo bravo el gato al fin salió del saco_ "dijo Sebastián serio con una sonrisa pequeña que molesta a boswik en el acto de presencia

-Sebastián muy pronto dark skull estará bajo mis manos y ustedes nunca podrán detener dijo boswik loco por el poder pero Sebastián no le sorprende i le dice seriamente

-" _Vaya eres simple siempre creyendo estar en un paso más delante de nosotros la realidad solo fuiste una pieza desechable todo este tiempo nos ayudaste acercar más nuestro objetivo pero es hora de que seas nuestro destructor cumple terraforma el mundo actívate protocolo game over_ " dijo Sebastián despidiéndose riéndose a la ves desapareciendo el holograma y destruyéndose el golem automáticamente que confunde boswik ese instante boswik empieza sentir dolor en ese instante el grita de doler que ala ves empieza fusionarse su cuerpo completo con el golem sufre una transformación le salen 4 tentáculos en su espalda que se conectan al suelo que empieza absorber la energía de la tierra y ala ves crear un corriente de fuego que a la vez le cresen 2 brazos mas con pinzas que ala ves se hacemos grande adquiriendo el tamaño de 60 metros ahora que alavés absorbiendo todos los troles y cañones a excepción de del cañón que estaba usando milo (la razón es que estaba absorbiendo la vida artificial como milo no es una vida artificial no puede asimilarlo)que estaba su alrededor que se adhieren su espalda que le sobresalía los lanza proyectiles y cañones que ala ves ala cabes empieza salirle un enorme cuerno gigante curvado ala ves sus ojos desaparece solo apareciendo un ojo en medio ala ves formándose púas en su cuerpo completo en ese instante el destructor empieza atacar energías destructivas que salía de su boca que intenta dar contra a Akima pero ella lo esquiva hice dirige a una velocidad con fuerza y ataca con una llamarada oscura pero el destructor ni se inmuta en ese instante le golem contracta con su cañones y empieza atacar contra Akima pero usa su rugido de viento para crear un tornado para contraatacar el ataque que alavés el destructor no se rinde en ese momento la pelea de Akima iba luchar contra un destructor mejorado

* * *

Mientras spyro, einar cynder, y Andrea estaban luchando contra Armagedón a la par en ese instante Armagedón empieza contraatacar con sus púas en todas direcciones que iba directo hacia ellos pero spyro y einar crean un cúpula de tierra que se cubren para evitar el daño en ese momento spyro rompe la cúpula creando una nube de humo que evita que Armagedón pueda ver en ese momento aparece cynder que va embestir directo hacia Armagedón pero Armagedón la agarra de sus cuernos que la azota contra el suelo pero ella contraataca con su rugido de miedo a modo sónico que lastima Armagedón los oídos y la arroja y le da una patada fuerte que la lastima y la lanza pero cynder logra aterrizar en el suelo ala ves rastrillando el suelo en el proceso en ese instante aparece Andrea contraataca con su rugido eléctrico carmesí que le da a Armagedón pero no le afecta en ese momento einar contraataca con un rugido de agua potente que se combina el ataque de Andrea que lo empieza lastimar y quebrajar su armadura de metal al mismo tiempo pero Armagedón se resiste corre y salta a la ves hacia Andrea que va golpear con los picos con sus ojos rojos antes que pudiera hacerlo es embestido con fuerza por spyro que a la vez usa su rugido de fuego que logra romper su armadura de metal y ala ves empieza golpear y lastimar Armagedón que a la vez Andrea ataca empezando darle golpes al igual que cynder le empieza atacara con varios golpes en ese instante se separan de Armagedón su junta con einar que alavés los 4 dragones usan su rugido de convexidad contra el que le da y lo empieza lastimar en ese instante apares en ráfaga de fuego que atraviesa en medio del ataque que disuelve el ataque hace que ellos se fijen de donde proviene y ven un enorme golem que estaba creando esa energía de fuego

-Qué demonios es esa criatura dijo cynder confundida que a la vez Armagedón se le crea un sonrisa malévola

-Vaya al parecer ser Sebastián activo el destructor mejorado está empezando la terraformación parece que el juego está acabando no los dejare ir para que sean los héroes dijo Armagedón satisfecho al ver destructor activo

-Esto es malo otro destructor spyro que vamos hacer si no lo detenemos antes que haga el circulo destruirá la tierra y la terraformar pero el problema es que Armagedón no nos dejara i dijo cynder importante al ver la situación haciendo que spyro y Andrea y cynder no sepan que hacer pero einar interviene

-Yo me hago cargo voy por el destructor ustedes derroten a Armagedón de acuerdo dijo einar dispuesto luchar

-Pero einar un destructor es poderoso nosotros tratamos parar un destructor anteriormente pero no pudimos derrotarlo fácilmente vas a necesitar ayuda dijo spyro preocupado pero es detenido por Andrea y cynder

-Cynder, Andrea que pasa dijo spyro confundido por su acción

-Amor mío confía él es rey dragón él puede hacerlo nosotras creemos en él dijo cynder tranquila al igual que Andrea

-Están seguras dijo spyro inseguro su decisión

-Claro que si dijeron al mismo tiempo ellas en ese instante spyro se fija en einar

-Einar detén el destructor nosotros nos encargamos de Armagedón de acuerdo dijo spyro en ese instante einar acepta el plan él se prepara para ir contra el destructor se fija en ellos

-suerte paten el trasero de Armagedón por mí que page por sus crímenes dijo einar yéndose donde estaba el destructor Armagedón trata detenerlo pero es detenido por Andrea que usa su rugido de miedo para lastimarlo a la ves dándole tiempo einar para que se valla ayudar los demás contra el destructor que ala ves spyro ataca junto cynder agarra a Armagedón lo suben en el aire a lo más alto que le empiezan golpear que ala ves destruyen su armadura de metal exponiendo ala ves lastimando Armagedón intenta defenderse pero es inútil en ese instante spyro y cynder lo arrojan contra hacia el suelo que a la vez usan su rugido de convexidad que lo empotran creando un enorme cráter con un humo creado por el choque no se veía nada en ese instante spyro y cynder aterrizan y se junta con Andrea que a la vez ven que el humo empieza desaparecer revelando Armagedón con su forma de zorrilla de nuevamente lastimado severamente agotado que ala ves jadeando y con dolor en su cuerpo a la vez parado que él se fija en ellos

-malditos cachorros de dragón dijo Armagedón en su pensamiento molesto viéndolos con una ira indescriptible por estar humillándolo spyro usa sus alas para señalar las posiciones que ala ves Andrea y cynder se dirigen sus posiciones que a la vez Armagedón se fija que su tanque tenía un orificio saliendo su líquido que usaba el empieza reír tranquilamente que no se nota

-Armagedón se acabó ríndete estas rodeado te superamos en fuerza no hay escapatoria dijo spyro serio y listo al pelear a un lastimado al igual que Andrea y cynder estaban lista en ese instante empieza reír más fuerte que a la vez hace que spyro, cynder y Andrea se empiezan alterar por la reacción de Armagedón

-de que te estas riendo tu no saldrás de aquí dijo Andrea molesta

-es verdad ustedes no saldrán de aquí saben la que acaban de hacer dijo peste quitando su tanque de la espalda arrojándola al suelo

-este tanque era mi reprimidor de mi verdadero poder y forma base mi poder aumento descomunalmente desde los inicios de la contaminación me hiso tan fuerte que puedo romper fácilmente las leyes físicas este tanque me ayudaba controlarlo uso mis tubos de ensayo para alterar mi cuerpo combinado el compuesto reprimidor pero usted lo destruyeron mi tanque la vez firmaron su sentencia de muerte además se los agradezco nadie me ha hecho enojar lo suficiente dijo Armagedón que ala ves su poder aumentaba descomunalmente que hacía que spyro, cynder y Andrea sintieran un poder descomunal que los a hacía sentir terror que nunca se hubiera imaginado Armagedón empieza caminar lenta mente que a la vez un aura oscura de intensa cubriéndolo por completo

-deben saber que odio mi verdadera forma esta degenerada deforme me hace recordar que es por la culpa tanto tu padre como tu abuelo cynder y Andrea dijo Armagedón que ala ves altera ellas al oír Armagedón diciéndolo en una forma tranquila que ala ves le empezaban su transformación su piel de animal empieza caer sacando sangre ala ves al mismo tiempo su ropa comando empieza romperse por el crecimiento monstruoso de el alavés que le creación varios cuernos en la cabeza

-solo yo y Sebastián sabemos de donde proviene son hijas de einar que ala ves son nietas de kukulkan el dragón que me condeno morir en la dimensión oscura no saben el sufrimiento que me hiso vivir en esa dimensión no moría ni vivía era una tormento ser atormentado por los recuerdos y sentimientos por eso jure ante kukulkan que aria sufrir su linaje lo más posible como verán que si he cumplido dijo Armagedón que empezaba crecer a un tamaño de 4 metros de altura que ala ves le salían dos brazos extras pero uno de ellos estaba esquelético como descomposición que otro brazo tenia cosido se brazo que a la ves empezaba salir escamas que ala ves cynder y Andrea estaban horrorizada al estar escuchando lo que decía que a la vez molestaba spyro al escuchar Armagedón como las molestaba

-yo fui a su mundo yo comande el ejército de galo el terrible que te robaran te hicieran de la forma más cruel me gustaba como te lastimaban era una canción deliciosa al igual como hacen sufrir Andrea para mi tu vida fue como un pastel quiero verla sufrir es un placer un dulce de mi venganza que he planeado desde mi prisión ahora verán mi poder total ahora es su fin grito Armagedón que ala ves su cuerpo se volvía musculoso partes de su cuerpo le hacía falta de piel revelando sus órganos sacando baba en la heridas que ala ves su pierna estaba huesuda que ala ves le salían garras como guadañas que ala ves su color de piel era verde podrido salía una cola se le rodaba púas en la punta tenía un garra huesuda en su cola ala ves le salía dos enormes alas fuerte alas ves huesudas con unas membranas agujeradas su cabes era un enorme cráneo de un dragón con una 5 lenguas si fueran como tentáculos con un solo ojo orgánico el otro ojo era de cristal en su espalada tenía unos tubos que emanaba un smog que usa en el cielo escureciéndolo completamente sin dejar pasar la luz que a la vez se acerca más a spyro ,Andrea y cynder que sentía una sensación du una maldad indescriptible aun así ellos estaban en posición de ataque para la pelea

-no me lo pudo creer esa es su verdadera forma dijo cynder sorprendida y preocupada ´por la situación que se tornaba la situación

-qué horror siento un poder descontrolado parece que el ya dejo de jugar ahora va serio dijo Andrea preocupada que ala ves Armagedón n separa de moverse

-no pudo creer que él sea un dragón guerrero dijo spyro sorprendido listo para pelear antes que él pudiera responder oye una voz atrás de él que lo altera al oír

-yo soy el más poderoso de los generales dijo Armagedón que ala ves spyro , Andrea y cynder dan la vuelta y ven un horro que Armagedón estaba atrás de ellos antes que pudieran hacer algo Armagedón los golpea con su cola que los manda al aire antes que pudiera responder Armagedón estaba al frente de ellos al mismo tiempo ellos pero contraatacan pero no le hacen daño le traviesan que ala ves los agarra los empieza golpear varias veces sin parar cada golpe si fuera 50 por cada uno que lastimaba a cynder Andrea y spyro no podían contraatacar que ala ves los avienta a un lugar en medio que ala ves los agarra usando sus 4 mano que lo empieza azotar contar el suelo que alavés les empieza rugir su veneno contar ellos que los empieza lastimar severamente en ese momento spyro, Andrea y cynder se paran mal heridas en ese instante Armagedón agarra a Andrea sin que ellos se dieran cuenta cuando lo hizo usa su garra contra ella un toque que a la vez Andrea sufre un ataque múltiples de cortadas que la hacen gritar de dolor que preocupa cynder antes que pudiera ser algo es atacada por la espalda por Armagedón sin poder responder en ese instante aparece al frente de spyro con una sonrisa malévola

-te estarás preguntando como me muevo tan rápido que ninguno puede hacer algo es simple tengo un velocidad sónica para mí es como si el tiempo se congelara me da mucho más tiempo para atacarlos y que sufran dijo Armagedón que ala ves agarraba los cuerno s de spyro y lo azota contra el suelo que alavés lo vuelve agarrar spyro trata de defenderse contraatacado con su llamarada de fuego pero no le ase efecto ni siente dolor Armagedón debes de eso lo hace reír

-crees que puedes destruirme con eso dijo Armagedón que ala ves usa su palma y contraataca con una llamarada venenosa que lo arroja hacia el cielo que ala ves Armagedón despega y agarra a spyro de la cabeza y trata de azotar pero spyro trata de liberarse usando su rugido eléctrico pero sin ningún resultado que a la vez Armagedón lo empotra contra el suelo que ala ves lo suelta en ese instante spyro está bien lastimado e intentando parase pero Armagedón estaba dispuesto asesinarlo creando una espera de energía oscura que aparecía en su mano pero es atacado por cynder y Andrea ala ves contra la cara de Armagedón arrojándolo y apartándolo de spyro que lo avientan contra el suelo creando una nube de polvo que ala ves las dragonas aterrizan pero Andrea sentía dolor por el ataque anterior de Armagedón que preocupa cynder

-estas bien hermanita dijo cynder preocupada

-estoy bien ayuda spyro dijo Andrea para que no se preocupara cynder por ella antes que pudiera ayudarle son agarradas de cuello por un la lengua que venía de Armagedón que estaba atrás de ella y la empotra contra el suelo estrangulando y él se ríe maliciosamente

-Es una pena que einar no sepa que son sus hijas será genial ver el rostro de horro de einar descubriendo que he asesinado su linaje al frente de su nariz cuando allá matado su padre voy secuestrar su madre la volveré mi esclava y lo mejor nadie podrá salvar he creado un campo sin movimiento en todo alrededor de este planeta está congelado son mis prisioneros hasta que me destruyan pero eso no pasa dijo Armagedón listo para atacar a cynder y Andrea pero spyro ataca distrayendo Armagedón empieza contraatacar con rugido picos de hilo a la vez su rugido de tierra pero sin surtir ningún efecto que alavés spyro trata de golpearlo pero sin ningún éxito que ala ves Armagedón agarra l cabeza de spyro que ala ves lo lastima empezando sacar sangre en las heridas

-esos es todo lo que tienes cachorro es un pena ningún elemento elemento puede lastimar solo existe un elemento que puede herirme esperas que te lo diga pero no dijo Armagedón con una sonrisa malévola alavés usa su garra de una sus manos crea un frisura hacia otra dimensión

-no soy el típico villano que dice sus planes hasta nunca dragón purpura disfruta el espectáculo en tu celda en la dimensión oscura vive en la desesperación dijo Armagedón arrojando spyro adentro del portal que ala ves spyro entra la dimensión oscura

* * *

-spyro trata de regresar pero se cierra el portal solo dejando un ventana donde se veían Armagedón agarrando a cynder y Andrea lastimadas

-tengo que salir de aquí debo salvarlas dijo spyro tratando abrir la frisura pero unos tentáculos aparecen y agarra a spyro con fuerza el tratando de liberarse que el nota que era una especie de monstruo que trataba de comerlo pero spyro se resistía de ser asesinado

* * *

en ese instante Armagedón empieza golpear a cynder despiadadamente lastimándola que ala ves es siendo estrangulada pero Andrea usa su viento corta la lengua de Armagedón que ala ves Andrea embiste usando su hombro para liberar a cynder que cae al suelo que ala ves Andrea usas sus todas sus fuerza para empujar Armagedón contra el suelo que lo empotra creándose una nube de polvo ligera Andrea sale lastimada y cojeando que se había roto el brazo derecho por en vestirlo en el proceso antes que pudiera ser algo Armagedón aparece intacto solo recibió un rasguño en la cara que sale una gota de sangre i se limpia

eso es todo lo que tienes es una pena dijo Armagedón serio que a la vez agarra la cabeza de Andrea que la empieza aplastar que a la vez es azotada cynder estaba en el suelo lastimada e incapaz de volar a la vez agotada y tratándose de parar pero era inútil Andrea era azotada contra el suelo lastimada y sacando sangre en el proceso cynder estaba aterrada por tal acto cruel Armagedón agarra el cuello de Andrea la levanta Armagedón muestra su garra enorme lista para matarla cynder llorando e intentando parase siendo impotente para salvar a Andrea que está a punto de morir en manos de Armagedón sosteniéndole el cuello

-Suéltala por favor grito cynder suplicando y llorando alavés intentándose libera del pie de Armagedón pero él se reía al ver a cynder imponente

-Ves esto cynder los sentimientos causan dolor sufrimiento si no fuera por esta no estarías sufriendo dijo Armagedón riendo que ase que cynder se sienta más triste no poder ayudar Armagedón en ese instante se fija en Andrea

-Tienes algo que decir cachorra antes que te extermine dijo Armagedón amenazándola

-Solo una cosa no me arrepiento de nada hermanita me alegre conocerte y el día que nos conocimos en ese claro me alegra haberme convertido en dragona la primera vez que luche y el camino que hice contigo y mis amigos el novio que conseguí y encontré mis papas eso no lo cambiaría por nada me alegra tener esos sentimientos fueron ellos que nos han protegido y nos hacen fuertes no importa lo que pase ahora que debamos sufrir porque ustedes son mi familia dijo Andrea son una sonrisa a la ves saliendo la cara con algunas lágrimas hace que Armagedón se fije en ella molestándose

-Armagedón no me arrepiento a un que muera no me arrepiento yo estoy completa a diferencia de ti olvidaste los sentimientos para que no te lastimaran pero sigues estando solo tú nunca conocerás la felicidad a diferencia de mi estoy alegre por tener un hogar donde volver tu eres que el que da pena dijo Andrea dispuesta a luchar sin ningún miedo a la muerte que al ves Armagedón se molesta se enfurece

-Maldita mocosa dijo Armagedón usando la garra incrustando el pecho Andrea y lastimándola gravemente y haciendo que salga sangre en su pecho que deja inconsciente Andrea y la arroja al suelo cynder viendo horror sacando lágrimas de tristeza como su hermanita queda gravemente herida y al borde de la muerte que ala ves spyro atrapado en la dimensión oscura ve con horror lo que está pasando a la ves intentando liberarse en ese instante cynder se enoja y contraataca con furia con golpes pero Armagedón la esquiva el empieza contraatacar con varios golpes que la lastima antes que pudiera caer al suelo Armagedón la agarra por el cuello tratando de estrangularla que ala ves spyro se molesta más incapaz de ayudarlas

-Maldición voy por ustedes no mueran por favor no mueran dijo spyro tratando se de liberar de los tentáculos que envolvía dentro de la dimensión oscura que ala ves Armagedón está estrangulando con fuerza a cynder

-Spyro sálvanos por favor dijo cynder débilmente ala ves perdiendo la conciencia un poco tratándose de liberarse

-" _Esto no es bueno estoy perdiendo la conciencia"_ dijo cynder en sus pensamientos preocupada morir y no poder salvar a Andrea cuando la ve empieza recordar los bueno momentos que estuvo con ella en ese momento cynder agarra la mano de Armagedón intentando liberarse que sorprende un poco Armagedón

-Tengo que hacer algo no pudo perder mi hermanita ella siempre me apoyado cuidado ella es mi familia y debo salvarla dijo cynder molesta tratando de liberarse con más fuerza sin ningún resultado

-Sufre cynder no hay manera que alguien venga ayudarlas ella ya esta pérdida dijo Armagedón satisfaciéndose del dolor de cynder al verla en ese instante en la dimensión oscura spyro veía cada vez más intentaba liberarse de los tentáculos del monstruo

-Maldito, te voy acabar dijo spyro molesto que alavés usa su rugido de fuego atacando a la criatura que logra asesinar y se libera de los tentáculos

-hiciste llorara a cynder y Andrea y las lastimaste no te lo perdonare dijo spyro que ala ves intenta romper la ventana para tratar de ayudarlas pero sin ningún resultado

-No pudo seguir llorando por siempre dijo cynder en sus pensamientos molesta que ala ves empieza liberarse de la mano de Armagedón con sus fuerza

-Cómo es posible que tengas energía dijo arma gen confundido ala ves tratando apretarla en ese momento cynder empieza brillar un aura cálida energía purpura

-Tu maldito monstruo pídele disculpas a mi hermanita y devuelve mi spyro gritando cynder ala ves liberando una energía que sale de ella y que rompe y entra a la dimensión oscura que le da spyro que el recibe la energía en ese instante siente los sentimientos de cynder por su hermana

-Este poder no solo es de ellas son los sentimientos por los demás me están dando fuerzas lo suficiente para poder derrotar Armagedón dijo spyro en sus pensamiento en ese instante spyro ilumina la dimensión oscura cubriéndolo de un aura dorada a ves sale la dimensión con una velocidad sorprendente mientras en Armagedón estaba confundido como la energía de cynder que salió de ella que a la vez rompió la ventana hacia la dimensión oscura

-Cómo es posible esto como logro romper mi ventana a la dimensión oscura dijo Armagedón confundido en ese instante spyro aparece que a la vez se golpea Armagedón en la cara

-te escuche cynder dijo spyro golpeando a Armagedón con fuerza que lo arroja hacia el otro lado que a la vez soltando a cynder que se levanta mal herida se dirige hacia Andrea preocupada alterada ve que Andrea está mal herida y esta con una herida profunda sacando sangre ala ves cynder ase lo posible para salvar a su hermana spyro se acerca a ellas

-spyro mi hermanita está muriendo no la puedo perder dijo cynder triste e impotente en ese instante ve spyro nota que él está en el modo berserker a diferencia de ellas el su forma tenia cubierto su cuerpo de color dorado con sus garras blancas con un aura blanca a un con sus pupilas normales de color amatistas con, marcas azules en su cuerpo que le sorprenden

-spyro eres tu dijo cynder sorprendida al verlo

-si lo soy sé qué debo hacer dijo spyro poniendo su palma en la herida mortal de Andrea que la cubre de un aura blanca que a instante la cura desapareciendo la herida si nunca hubiera estado en ese momento cynder la revisa y la ve respirando normalmente en ese momento empieza despertar lentamente

-hermana dijo Andrea débil y recuperando la conciencia que a la vez que cynder saca unas lágrimas llorando de felicidad abrasándola al saber que está viva y se fija en spyro

-gracias mi amor dijo cynder contenta al saber que Andrea está bien en ese instante Armagedón aparece molesto di8spesto atacar

-cómo es posible que hallas escapado maldito dragón dijo Armagedón molesto que ala ves desaparece de vista en ese instante spyro cierra sus ojos tranquilamente en ese instante Armagedón aparece atrás de el antes que respondiera Armagedón es golpeado en el estómago por spyro que sorprende a Andrea y cynder lo que estaba viendo

-aléjate de ellas dijo spyro serio que a la ves spyro agarra sus cuernos y lo arroja apartando de cynder y Andrea

-están bien las 2 dijo spyro preocupado que ala ves cynder y Andrea empezaban sacar una sonrisa pequeña

-estamos bien spyro acaba con él dijo cynder dijo sonriéndole en ese instante spyro se dirige hacia Armagedón pero el contraataca con bolas oscuras mesclada con veneno pero spyro esquiva con una velocidad sorprendente

-que pasa Armagedón eres más lento te estas cansando dijo spyro sonriendo molesta Armagedón en ese instante usa su velocidad sónica al igual que spyro empiezan chocar y golpearse ellos mutuamente con un fuerza a la par

-oye que pasa donde está el poder que presumías Armagedón dijo spyro dándole varios puñetazos que lo empieza lastimar Armagedón que ala ves le rompe el brazo izquierdo pero Armagedón trata de golpearlo pero spyro lo esquiva y le empieza dar varias patadas que lo lastima en ese momento spyro se aparta de el ala ve s Armagedón empieza molestarse

-que pasa Armagedón estás cansado dijo spyro molestándolo a la ves Armagedón se pone furioso

-cállate cállate yo soy el poderoso Armagedón nadie puede vencerme dijo Armagedón crea una mega energía venenosa saliendo de sus mano izquierda que cada vez se hacía más grande que alavés arroja a spyro pero él se pone serio

-Armagedón has lastimado a mis amigos has atacado mi novia a herido a Andrea por tu deseo tonto nunca te lo perdonare dijo spyro que sus ojos empezaban de brillar un blanco intenso ala ves empezaba crear un rugido nuevo que era de color blanco puro que iba directo la esfera de energía atravesándola y destruyéndola alavés y dirigiéndose a Armagedón directa a su mano izquierda que ala ves destruye ocasionándole un dolor intenso que ala ves lo altera

-no puede ser es imposible lo único que puede herir es dijo Armagedón pero es interrumpido por spyro

-el poder de la luz es el poder de los sentimientos que lo obtuve por mis amigas dijo spyro contraatacando con su rugido de luz contra Armagedón lo esquivaba con su velocidad sónica pero por desgracia no era suficiente rápido para esquivar lo ataque de spyro que lo empieza lastimar en ese instante ataca a spyro con 3 sus puños que le quedaba cubiertas de veneno que instante darle a spyro pero él los esquiva pero spyro le empieza golpear fuerte que lo empieza lastimar pero Armagedón no se rinde

-eso Imposible que ese poder de la luz naciera de los sentimientos es absurdo debe de haber otra explicación dijo Armagedón negándolo a la ves agarra spyro y le empieza golpear brutal mente que lo empieza lastimar varias veces pero spyro sigue luchando en ese instante spyro crea un destello de luz que siega a Armagedón temporal mete y lo empieza golpear brutalmente que se separa de el ala ves crea unas navajas de luz saliendo en los brazos de spyro que usa para darle Armagedón que lo empieza lastimar en ese instante Armagedón usa su rugido enfermedad que contamina spyro y le agarra los cuernos y lo arroja a un lado pero spyro cae en pie resquebrajando el suelo ala ves sangrando su brazo a la ves envenenado por un enfermedad

-spyro me has hecho enojar más que nadie en este mudo es hora que acabemos con esta pelea dijo Armagedón listo para atacarle en ese instante spyro se fija en el

-es verdad es hora de acabar la pelea dijo spyro que ala ves su poder va aumentando que ala ves cynder y Andrea sienten el poder brutal saliendo del cuerpo de spyro sacando chispas blancas que altera Armagedón

-que estas haciendo dragón dijo Armagedón molesto y alterado por la luz intensa que salía de su cuerpo

-el verdadero poder furia de la luz crea dijo spyro que ala ves crea un estallido de luz que desaparece la nube creada por Armagedón al mismo tiempo lo hiere Armagedón debilitándolo que ala ves los rayos de luz salen disparados de los lados que empieza afectar el ambiente ala ves llegando donde estaba a sus amigos y a aliados de spyro luchando son tocados de la luz que los cura y les devuelve la energía que los motiva luchar más contra el ejército de Armagedón

-qué demonios hiciste dijo Armagedón tratando de respirar bien molesto

-lo único que hice fue purificar el ambiente que a la vez cura mis heridas al igual mis aliados destruye cualquier contaminación dañina como tu poder proviene de la contaminación te e debilitado ahora no eres tan poderoso ahora dijo spyro orgulloso lo que hiso

-maldito dragón eres igual o peor que kukulkan o peor ustedes solo saben lastimar dijo Armagedón tratando de golpear con sus 3 brazos pero spyro el esquiva que alavés contraataca creando un cristal blanco que cubría la garras de spyro empieza atacar y ala ves lastima Armagedón dando golpes varias patadas y coletazos que lograba lastimar alavés spyro así su rugido de luz contra Armagedón que leda cortando su cola ala ves que sentía dolor notaba que no estaba generándose spyro estaba evitando que se regeneraba sus partes que ala ves cynder y Andrea que veían se sorprendía el poder que tenía spyro ahora

-Cómo es posible me estas superando yo soy la destrucción la muerte encarnada de Mesopotamia como un dragón me está derrotando cómo es posible dijo Armagedón molesto

-La muerte encarnada crees que tu hermana estaría contenta al verte así como un monstruo dijo spyro diciéndole Armagedón que ala ves molesta

-Cállate tú no sabes nada dijo Armagedón atacando agresivamente contra spyro pero el lo esquiva

-Pudo comprender tu tristeza por Emma sientes culpa de ti no poder hacer algo y como niño pequeño buscaste un culpable que eran los sentimiento y te cerraste llenándote de ira y tristeza porque estabas solo por eso abandonaste los sentimientos no es así dijo spyro que ala ves le da un golpe en la cabeza de Armagedón que le vuela 3 dientes de la mandíbula

-estas mal cuando desases tus sentimientos obtienes más poder para cambiar el mundo y ya no tengo sentimientos por eso soy superior a ti dijo Armagedón molesto golpeando a spyro pero él lo detiene el golpe con sus garras sosteniendo sus dos manos con fuerza

-te equivocas te molestaste cuando hable de tu hermana eso comprueba lo que digo en el fondo de ti tienes tus sentimientos de tu hermana pero lo sellaste para no sentirte solo por eso dudas dijo spyro que alavés Armagedón ataca con su brazo libre pero spyro se suelta y ataca usando la hoja de su cola que cubrió de luz que corta el brazo de Armagedón que lo empieza lastimar que alavés empieza golpear lastimando Armagedón a la vez tratando defenderse spyro atacando ataques combinados con la luz que hería a amargando ala ves que Armagedón le dañaba a spyro él se curaba en el instante

-Estas diciendo que sigo siendo alguien débil aun abandone de mis sentimientos dijo Armagedón notando que partes de su cuerpo se estaban desintegrándose poco a poco que lo empezaba preocupar

-Cynder y Andrea se quieren se apoyan al igual que mis amigos nuestros sentimientos lograremos superar cualquier montaña y nos dan fuerza que superar los obstáculos por eso te voy a derrotar porque tu perdiste desde el comienzo dijo spyro que subía en el aire a la ves creando un mega rugido de luz más intenso mesclado con los sentimientos de sus amigos que es disparado hacia Armagedón que ala ves el contraataca con un rugido venenos potente que a la ves choca entre sí sin ninguna cederse que ala ves Armagedón empieza sentir un sensación que antes no había vuelto sentir ase tiempo era miedo que ala ves su energía de spyro estaba aumentando más fuertemente Armagedón hacia lo posible para contrarrestar el ataque pero sin ningún resultado en ese instante el ataque de spyro le da de lleno lastimándolo gravemente a la ves spyro aparece al frente Armagedón sintiendo miedo

-Armagedón nos atacaste nos torturaste a una parte de mi te odia pero otra siento pena por ti me siento mal lo que te hicieron espero que encuentres a tu hermana y que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo como aliados no como enemigos dijo spyro en ese momento empieza concentrar pensando por todos los demás que a la vez se crea un rugido potente de luz que choca contra Armagedón cubriéndolo de luz intensa que lo empieza desintegrar ala ves gritando de dolor que ala ve una proyección de su hermanita el último pensamiento Armagedón que tiene

 _-"Emma lo siento por olvidarte gracias spyro"_ dijo Armagedón en su pensamiento antes de desintegrase sacado una lagrima de culpa al final aceptando su muerte despareciendo en el aire como polvo en ese instante que ala ves spyro aterriza en el suelo a laves ve el lugar y nota que ha derrotado Armagedón

-Lo logre dijo spyro cae cansado al usar mucha energía en el combate que a la vez vuelve sus colores originales que al ves cynder y Andrea se dirigen para ayudarle

-Gracias spyro nos salvamos muchas grises dijeron ambas abrasándolo en ese instante oyen un estallido gigante cerca donde estaba einar y los demás

-Que fue eso dijeron al mismo tiempo alterados y preocupados que ala ves una enorme cabeza metálica cae a lados de ellos sin darle parecía arrancada que ala ves el cristal que contenía a Zein atrapado liberándolo que ala ves estaba inconsciente a la vez haciendo que spyro Andrea y cynder vallan auxiliarlo

* * *

-Una hora antes que Armagedón caiga

En las bases de dark skull los científicos monitoreaban la batallas de la panguea que ala ves reciben señales de advertencia

-Señor hemos perdido el control de Armagedón se ha transformado a su verdadera forma no es posible controlar además de cubrir el planeta que parece una capa de oscuridad de smog señor abortamos la misión señor dijo el científico

-No es necesario sigue igual que el devastador cumpla su misión dijo Sebastián observando las pantalla que se veía el campo de batalla

-Regla número del combate no dejes el enemigo con opciones dijo Sebastián sentándose y viendo la computadora ve un botón verde dice proceder y otro abortar de color rojo

-Es hora que destructor evolucione y adaptarse al siguiente nivel dijo Sebastián serio listo presionar pero un científico se acerca Sebastián preocupado

-Señor no hemos probado ese botón no sabremos que pasara cuando un devastador esta recién fusionado con un vida orgánica podría ser un desastre dijo el científico preocupado pero Sebastián saca una sonrisa pequeña

-Para eso son las pruebas es hora de hacerlo vemos como son capases de contrarrestar esto dijo Sebastián botonado el botón dandole la señal al destructor

* * *

mientras en el campo de batalla Akima estaba luchando contra el golem furiosamente con rugido venenos en varias direcciones tele transportándose gracias a su poder pero el devastador ni se inmuta y empieza atacar con sus misiles y disparando cañones pero los esquiva pero alterando su cuerpo convirtiéndose en neblina para esquivar los ataques que ala ves vuelve su forma crean varias ráfagas contra el devastador que logran darle destruyendo algunos lanza proyectiles y tanques pero algunos lo giraron sobrevire empezaron atacar contra Akima ala ves el devastador ataca con su rugido de lava que empieza arrojar contra Akima pero ella crea un mega tornado de agua para contraatacar el ataque de Akima creando una nube de vapor que siega temporal mente en ese instante Akima ataca con rugido mesclado agua con viento que leda atrás del golem que lo ase estar en rodilla por un instante que alavés contraataca con su puño derecho pero Akima contraataca usando su puño contra el de qué pero Akima tenía más fuerza que le rompe el brazo derecho en el acto que a la vez que el destructor grite de dolor

-Pobrecito le rompí su brazo vas a llamar a tu mama dijo Akima insultando al ves creando ráfagas de viento cortante que iba directo a los tentáculos para detener la terraformación pero en ese instante que iba chocar los tentáculos sufre un cambio radical adquieren una coraza tan fuerte que las hace inmunes al ataque de Akima que sorprende lo que acaba de pasar en ese instante el destructor grita de dolor que ala ves Akima se fija y se sorprende lo que está pasando el brazo roto de destructor se había recuperado alavés saliendo unas cuchillas en los antebrazos ala ves su espalda saliéndole ocho brazos mas con cuchillas de ves de manos alavés su cuerpo empina salir una coraza que cubre el devastador ala ves el en el ´pecho aparecía la orbe del agua corrompida de un color purpura parresia fuerte para recibir impactos ala ves su cabeza se así mas grande adquiriéndole aspecto de una serpiente con pero con más cuernos con un cuerno en medio ala ves saliendo colmillos mas monstruoso al ves formándose otra cabeza más monstruosa similar a la otra pero la diferencia que tenía un solo ojo rojo la otra cabeza estaba formando delos cañones que quedaban del hombro izquierdo creando un enorme cañón con proyectiles con 3 ojos rojos con un cuerno que iba atrás con enormes dientes monstruosos que ataca Akima usando un rugido de fuego contra Akima pero ella lo esquiva pero no le da tiempo que le monstruo la ataque con sus cuchillas pero ella usa su tele transportación intentado esquivar pero por desgracio el monstruo usaba una velocidad de match 10 que lo hacía demasiado que logra golpeara brutalmente Akima pero ella no se rendía ella ataca con su rugido venenoso contra el monstruo pero de ves de esquivarlo lo absorbe y lo reutiliza un rugido de lava verde mesclada que le da Akima y ella grita de dolor ala ves siendo envenenada que la hería pero Akima seguía luchando pero intentaba contracara con una llamarada de oscuridad combinada de veneno pero el monstruo agarra el ataque que alavés con ese ataque crea una espada venenosa con llama oscura mesclada

-Tramposo esos es robarla una dama dijo Akima molesta y sorprendida que ala ves trata de atacar pero el monstruo usa la espada que ele da Akima que la lastima gravemente Akima la agarra y la avienta al suelo que la ase rebotar que ala ves dándole puñetazos en el acto que la empieza lastimar en ese instante Akima sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia que alavés el segunda cabeza ataca un visión lazar contra Akima que sentía más dolor ala ves destruyendo su armadura por completo que ala ves caía lenta mente Akima ella se fijaba como la tercera cabeza del monstruo la mecanizada iba atacar con un mega rallo rojo contra Akima ella cierra los ojos para recibir el dolor con algo de miedo

-Einar sálvame por favor dijo Akima sacando una lagrima pequeña en ese instante que el monstruo iba atacar se oye un bum sónico que ala ves aparee einar dándole un golpe a la cabeza que desvía el rayo dándole una montaña cercana que la destruye en el acto al mismo tiempo derribándolo que ala ves Akima se pone contenta al ver su esposo salvándola en ese instante Akima iba cayendo es rescatada por einar que la coloca delicadamente en el suelo

-Estas bien esposa mía dijo einar preocupado

-Si lo estoy amor acaba con ese monstruo dijo Akima besándole que ala ves ruboriza un poco einar en ese instante el destructor empieza parase en ese instante einar se fija en el

-acabalo tigre dijo Akima apoyando a einar que ala ves einar se va directo contra el devastador con un velocidad increíble al ir volando a la ves esquivando los ataques laser de la segunda cabeza einar usa su convexidad que crea unas garras para reflectar los láseres desviándolos con fueras enviándolo

-Esposo debes destruir los tentáculos está usando la energía de la tierra terraformar a la ves creando el circulo de fuego y adquiriendo energía grito Akima diciéndole a einar lo que debía hacer

-Entendido dijo einar al mismo tiempo contraataca con su convexidad contra el rayo láser que logra chocar y redirigirlo a la cabeza del monstro destruyendo el único ojo de la cabeza derecha dejándola completamente ciega en ese instante einar va a toda con velocidad directo a loas tentáculo el monstruo empieza contraatacar con su estado pero einar lo esquiva sin detenerse en ese instante el devastador ataca con un rugido de lava verde pero einar lo esquiva que ala ves llega los tentáculos usa sus garras cubierta de convexidad que empieza cortarla aun con su coraza parecía invencible pero era destruida fácilmente con el poder convexidad en el acto einar destruye uno por uno que ala ves destructor intenta detenerlo pero einar logra acabar con todos los tentáculos en ese instante la línea de fuego se extingue dando entender que había detenido le terraformación que ala ves einar le da un opercaut a la cabeza de en medio del destructor derribándolo al suelo en ese momento einar se fija Akima que un rostro de victorioso su hazaña que al ves se pone contenta Akima pero en ese instante el devastador se levanta y ataca a la vez se preocupa Akima

-Einar atrás de ti Dijo Akima preocupada que ala ves einar da la vuelta atrás pero es agarrado por un garra que lo azota el suelo einar trata de pararse y se fija que los tentáculos del destructor habían evolucionado ahora tenía garras en cada punta a la ves con picos alrededor de los tentáculos que usa para para ser al mismo tiempo se nota que la cabeza derecha la había salido 6 ojos para remplazar el ojo deñado que la aves de que agarra su dislocada la mandíbula que ala ves se la vuelva acomodar y grita de ira por lo que sucedió

-cómo es posible está evolucionando cada vez que destruyó parte de su cuerpo se crea en su lugar este monstruo es difícil de destruir dijo einar al verlo en ese instante destructor ataca con una llamarada de lava con ojos laser al mismo tiempo

-einar esquívalo dijo Akima espantada que ala ves los rayos tratan de darle a einar pero el esquiva y el contracta con un rugido de triple ataque combinado con la convexidad usando fuego, agua luz a la vez que le da directo contra la espada destruyéndola ala ves que el destructor agarra el ataque y la convierte una enorme hoz de cristal que sorprende a einar que a la vez es golpeado por esa hoz derribándolo contra el suelo que ala ves einar se para jadeando y sacando sangre por las heridas por el ataque pero aun así no se rendía en ese instante einar comienza sus rugidos elementales contra el pero destructor usa su cabeza de en medio empieza absorber la energía del ambiente y ala ves crear una mega esfera de energía de color carmesí listo que lanza con un rugido potente contra einar que ala ves los rugidos chocan entre sí sin ninguno darse que ala ves estaba creando rayos caían al suelo por la reacción de los elementos chocando contra la energía del destructor ala ves algunos volcanes empezaban a ser erupción fuertemente a la ves arrojando rocas que caían del aire que chocaban contra el estadio por suerte el escudo protegía la gente de adentro pero a la vez las rocas caían al campo de batalla matando ala 80% del ejercito solo enemigo dejando el 10% pero no alcanzaban donde estaba spyro peleando Armagedón en ese momento que ala ves milo, Andrew, Alfredo, ensima del tanque, Bentley, sparx, Fernando, y phyrra son protegidos por Poseidón y Zeus combinando sus poderes elementales para crear un muro hecho de hielo y electricidad usando las pocas energías que les quedaba que lograba protegerlos de los proyectiles de lava en ese instante que el súper continente estaba sufriendo daños climáticos por la pelea en ese momento ambas fuerzas de energía que estaban colisionado seguían luchando cada vez einar perdía energía cada momento a excepción del golem que iba incrementado su poder que ala ves su ataque estaba absorbiendo el poder a la ves de einar que lo empezaba debilitar más en ese instante el ataque del golem destruye el ataque de einar le da por completo destruyendo la armadura de einar dejando solo los pantalones de la armadura que ala vea choca contra el suelo lastimado en ese instante einar trata de pararse que ala ves empieza escupir sangre el destructor ya estaba preparándose para atacar su golpe final usando su puño gigante

-einar dijo Akima preocupada y debilitada tratando de ayudarlo atacado con veneno contra destructor sin ningún resultado contra el devastador parecía que todo estaba acabado para einar en ese instante nota que la capa oscura desaparecía que a la vez unos rayos de luz empieza cubrir el campo de batalla que le da Akima y einar los empieza curar y a la vez recuperar la energía él logra parease al igual que Akima einar se da cuenta de lo que está pasando

-Al parecer spyro está derrotando a Armagedón ahora mismo gracias spyro por devolverla energía dijo einar con una sonrisa de confiado que ala ves se fija al destructor furioso ataca a einar con una fuerza brutal usando su puño contra einar pero es detenido por einar que lo detiene con una sola mano

-Por eso no me voy a rendir es hora de acabar contigo dijo einar que ala ves einar usa su mano y suelta el ataque del destructor que ala ves el destructor trata de atacar pero einar contracta su mano que altera la gravedad aumentándola alrededor del destructor que lo retiene en la tierra y empieza gritar de ira intentado liberarse y ataca a la vez con sus 4 tentáculos con garra en ese instante einar se convierte agua su cuerpo para evitar el daño que ala ves contracta convirtiéndose lava aun con su aspecto de dragón que empieza disolver los tentáculos del destructor que grita de dolor que ala ves el destructor trata de evolucionar sus partes deñadas pero no función intenta atacar con su mirada lazar de la cabes izquierda pero einar se convierte en viento que no le dan los rayos de visión térmica en ese momento einar convida su rugido de viento con el poder de gravedad que cubre la cabeza del destructor no pudiéndose quitar que ala ves crea un vacío que aplasta la cabeza en el acto destruyéndola que ala ves el destructor trata de restaurar la cabeza sin ningún resultado que ala ves ruge de ira y empieza atacar con su cola que le da a einar pero no surte efecto einar se había convertido en roca en su cuerpo a un con su aspecto dragón que sostenía la cola

Que pasa destructor no puedes destruir a un dragón veterano que penado dijo einar molestando al destructor que lo ase enfurecer y empieza atacar con sus tres brazos

* * *

En ese instante el laboratorio de dark skull

-Señor cómo es posible el programa evolutivo esta fallando cada ataque del objetivo está repeliendo al destructor ala ves el objetivo esta alterando su cuerpo está fuera de las escalas deberíamos abortar dijo un científico viendo la computadora que ala ves sacaba chispa al igual que otras computadora que iban estallando en ese momento Sebastián aprieta sus manos

-Que siga el ataque capturen y salven la información que puedan y llévenla al proyecto armamento de inmediato dijo Sebastián serio yéndose de el cuarto antes que saliera de la puerta cabina del control un científico lo detiene

-Pero señor deberíamos abortar y sacar boswik dijo el científico preocupado

-Solo sigue las ordenes de acuerdo dijo Sebastián serio yéndose dejando los científicos solos en la sala de control que alavés seguían las ordenes de Sebastián

* * *

El destructor ruge de ira ala ves atacando que einar convierte su cuerpo en electricidad para ir más rápido como un rayo que a la ves altera sus puños que fueran de roca para poder hacer daño que ala ves le aumento el peso de gravedad sus puños para que fuera más duros y pesados que usa para golpear Armagedón rompiendo los dientes del destructor que ala ves le arranca el cuerno derecho y lo agarra con su gravedad lo arroja contra la cabeza izquierda dañándola que ala ves destructor grita de dolor que intenta atacar pero einar usa la gravedad aumentándola sobre el destructor haciendo que resquebraje el suelo en el proceso lentamente a la ves intentado atacar pero iba lentamente que no podía dar a einar que a la ves einar convierte su mano convierte una espada de hielo y en la otra espada de luz que empieza cortas las colas del destructor que a la vez va con un velocidad aumentada el destructor grita de dolor que ala ves einar no deja que el destructor que se defienda en ese instante einar combina sus espadas en una espada gigante que usa para arrancar la cabeza de la derecha y la arroja fuera del campo de batalla y cae al lado donde estaba spyro que había derrotado Armagedón en ese instante el destructor se fija en einar en el suelo que estaba parado nuevamente y se enfurece de ira que ala ves empezaba sacar chispas oscura en su cuerpo que lo empieza cubrir que ala ves empezaba salir energía oscura y que ala ves empieza canalizar el rugido que se hacía más grande que parecía que estaba dispuesto destruir el súper continente sin pensarlo que ala ves que arroja ese poder tremendo contra einar antes que llegara einar dice esto

-Mándale un mensaje a dark skull que he regresado ayudare a spyro no volverán hacer daño este dimensión dijo einar canalizando su rugido que se hacía más potente ala ves mas rápido

-Ataque aurora boreal dijo einar creando un mega rugido potente mesclado con luz mesclada con la gravedad que era de un color dela aurora boreal que choca contra el rugido del destructor que colisiona fuertemente sin cederse ninguno que al ves Armagedón y einar luchaban con toda su fuerza sabiendo que cediera será destruido pero el einar aumente mas su intensidad que empieza superar el ataque del destructor que ala ves einar amplifica el ataque que cubre el destructor que empieza desintegrar ala ves gritando un nombre de odio

-Einar maldito guardián dijo Armagedón voz gruesa antes de desintegrarse por completo solo dejando un cráter aumente solo la orbe del agua recuperando su color azul oscuro únicamente y einar se sienta por el cansancio por haber utilizado que ala ves Akima se le acerca que lo ayuda levantarse

-Bien hecho mi amor dijo Akima contenta al ver einar salvo

-Fue un placer pero estoy cansado te soy sincero no tengo energías creo que casi destruyó el campo de pelea por mi poder me he pasado dijo einar sonriendo un poco con cansancio ala ves agarrando el hombro de Akima

-Un poquito no fu tan grave dijo Akima con un sonrisa sincera antes que einar hablara Poseidón interrumpe

-Un poquito casi nos mata en el acto jefe tuvimos que defender nuestros aliados de que no fueran incinerados dijo Poseidón molesto y cansado ala ves siendo llevado por Bentley junto con Alfredo, Andrew y ala ves sparx encima la cabeza de Andrew encima de un tanque que conducía milo ala ves junto a ellos estaban Zeus, Fernando y phyrra cansadas

-Lo siento creo que me deje llevar dijo einar tratando de disculparse

-Pero gracias a tu poder destruyó la mayoría del ejercito enemigo con eso obtuvimos una oportunidad para luchar contra este enemigo dijo milo saliendo del tanque satisfecho por lo que paso pero Zeus interviene

-La única cosa que no entiendo de donde vino esa luz que nos cubrió nos dio más energía suficiente para destruir lo que quedaba de ejército invasor dijo Zeus confundido

-Sé de donde proviene dijo einar señalando al cielo que ala ves los demás se fijan y ven a spyro junto a cynder y Andrea que llevaban a Zein mal herido e inconsciente cargándolo que aterrizan en el suelo que dejan a Zein en el suelo acostándolo que ala ves Andrea se dirige a Fernando y lo abraza fuertemente al igual que el en ese instante spyro los ve y se confunde por las expresión de los demás como lo veían de asombro

-Que pasa amigos dijo spyro tímidamente que ala ves los demás dicen al mismo tiempo a excepción de einar y Akima

-Spyro como invocaste rayos de luz dijeron los demás confundidos que puso nervioso e inquieto al vez en ese momento se tranquiliza

-Verán esto fue lo que paso dijo spyro y el empezó hablar todo sobre la pelea de Armagedón hasta la parte de despertar del poder de la luz que uso para derrotar Armagedón que sorprendía los demás dejándolo sin palabras

-Eso es lo que paso exactamente dijo spyro con una sonrisa a la vez tranquila

-Ya veo ese poder nos ayudó recuperar y poder destruir el ejército enemigo además del hecho que lo allá usado para destruir fácilmente es sorprende te lo admito nadie de nosotros había podido ganarle dijo Zeus sorprendido y orgulloso que ala ves spyro se siente avergonzado

-Fácilmente eh es sencillo decirlo ese monstruo de Armagedón cuando luchamos contra él la última vez para proteger el linaje del jefe casi nos mata a ti, Akima, ni siquiera Zein con sus técnicas de samurái y ni yo pude y ala ves el jefe ni siquiera pudo derrotarle además de que ese monstruo me creo un trauma que no quiero hablar pero este hecho de que spyro allá podido vencer un enemigo y nosotros no tiene procedentes dijo Poseidón alterado confundido discutiendo con einar, Akima y Zeus en ese instante Andrew nota que Poseidón dice jefe a einar confundiéndolo se acerca a Zeus y le pregunta a Zeus que hace que él le apreste atención

-Zeus puedo preguntarte un pregunta dijo Andrew curioso

-Si puedes preguntarme lo que quieras dijo Zeus aceptando

-Porque poseído llama a einar jefe dijo Andrew confundido

-Es simple cuando estamos en el ejército bestia antes de desertar y dedicarnos a enfrentar las fuerzas de eskol einar derroto a Poseidón en un pela amigable para ser líder de equipo pero einar gano desde entonces Poseidón le dice jefe lo ve como un superior a él esa es la explicación más sencilla dijo Zeus seriamente que sorprende a Andrew que ala ves se fija en la discusión de Poseidón con einar y Akima

-Pero cómo es posible debe de haber lógica dijo Poseidón tratando razonar lo que está pasando ahora

-Es fácil contestar eso recuerdas lo que dijo el oráculo dijo einar serio

-Solo que teníamos ocultar tus hijos mientras sufrías ya se me es historia dijo Poseidón sin interés oírla de nuevo pero Akima interviene molesta

-Poseidón apresta atención dijo Akima molesta que preocupa Poseidón y se pone en posición de firmes

-Si señora como usted digas dijo Poseidón nervioso que ala ves confunde los demás por el comportamiento de Poseidón que ala ves einar empieza contar

-el oráculo dijo para proteger tus hijo da los al señor del tiempo el sabrá como ocultarlos el único método de derrotar a Armagedón es un dragón descendencia de luz será capaz de derrotar a peste dijo einar serio

-A un así no tiene sentido eso lo que dijo el oráculo son solo palabras dijo Poseidón escéptico al escuchar

-En palabras sencillas para un descendiente de un dragón de la luz puede derrotarlo en este caso yo no puedo destruirlo aunque tenga elemento luz dijo einar serio que confunde spyro al escuchar la conversación y el pregunta

-Que quiere decir einar que yo sí puedo y tú no pero no entiendo dijo spyro confundido pero einar le contesta

-Mira es sencillo yo no soy un dragón descendiente de dragones de luz yo provengo de dragones de fuego puedo usar la luz para atacar y curar heridas pero eso gasta mi energía a tal grado que ocasiona consecuencias graves en el proceso ese es la condición que dios dio a los dragón purpura diferencia de los dragones de luz que pueden atacar usar como defensa curar y dar energía pero ellos no gastan energía en el poder que usaste provenía una técnica antigua de los dragones de luz que la única explicación es que desciendes de un dragón de luz por eso no te aplica la regla de dios ahora ya tienes la respuesta dijo einar serio que a la vez spyro piensa y recuerda ase días

 _-"_ _una dragona llamada aurora del elemento luz era una guerrera que pertenecía una guardia nos enamoramos y nos casamos al pasar el tiempo tuvimos un huevo purpura estaba tan feliz"_ en los pensamientos de spyro recordaba lo que su papa cuando estaban en el laberinto en el desierto del gobi

 _-Es verdad yo soy hijo de una dragona de luz mi mama gracias por darme tu poder me ayudo proteger los demás_ dijo spyro en sus pensamientos en ese instante interrumpe cuando cynder lo toca en el hombro

-Estas bien spyro no has hablado por un rato dijo cynder preocupada

-No es nada cynder estoy mucho mejor dijo spyro contento que ala ves ase feliz a cynder al ver spyro de buen humor en ese momento interrumpe sparx

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar al coliseo no creen dijo Zein que estaba tratando de pararse que a la ves casi se cae pero es sostenido por phyrra y Andrew

-Papa no puede esforzarte estas mal herido dijo phyrra preocupada pero Zein

-Estoy bien solo necesito descansar y un tasa de coca caliente y estaré bien dijo Zein soltándose y arreglándose a la ves subiéndose al tanque que al igual se subía milo, Poseidón, Alfredo y Bentley y ultimo Andrew que l e ofrece a phyrra subirse

-Bueno si tu dices dijo phyrra algo preocupada que ala ves agarra la mano de Andrew y se sube al tanque en ese momento empezaron dirigirse al coliseo mientras einar, Akima, spyro, cynder, Fernando junto Andrea y Zeus a excepción de sparx que había desaparecido misteriosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su falta de presencia que ala ves lo seguía el tanque conducido por milo con los demás encima del tanque que estaban relajados

-Es increíble es mas sencillo viajar en un tanque con patas de araña dijo Andrew contento la forma de viajar

-Tienes razón dijo phyrra siguiéndole el juego sentía el aire tocar su cuerpo que era purificador pero Andrew interrumpe el momento de relajación que se fijan los demás hacia a Andrew con caras curiosas

-Es una pena de que la gente no sabrá que spyro derrota a Armagedón y que einar había destruido el destructor de terraformar la tierra que ellos salvaron el mundo dijo Andrew triste por sus amigos en ese instante que el grupo regresaba el estadio empieza oír unos aplausos donde provenía el coliseo que confundía los demás cuando entraron a la arena vieron que la gente los estaban alegres diciendo esto

-Viva spyro, viva einar por salvarnos dijeron la gente alegre y alocada ala ves en ese ínstate sorprende los demás confundiéndolo en ese instante Zein señala causa

-Miren haya dijo Zein y los demás y se fijan que en medio del coliseo estaba Barry mal herido con sus vendas creando unas ventanas dimensionales que se enfocaban en spyro y einar que confunde los demás que está pasando a excepción de Zein que él lo explica

-Ya veo uso los ventanas dimensionales para que la gente estuviera atenta a la situación que estuvimos actualmente dijo Zein que confundía los demás

-Lo que quiero decir que la gente nos vio la batalla que tuvimos por eso están contentos saben que los hemos salvado dijo Zein bajando del tanque al igual que los demás salían del tanque junto a milo que al mismo tiempo que spyro y los demás aterrizaban al suelo delicadamente que ala ves la gente grita de emoción que ala ves Barry deja de crear las ventanas dimensionales que ala ves se retiraba las gradas junto los guardianes primordiales spyro se pone nervioso no sabe qué hacer con tanta gente alabándolo

-Spyro es fácil di algo importante es tu momento de brillar ya eres popular ahora dijo Andrea que lo anima que ala ves spyro seguía nervioso y hace lo siguiente

-Hemos conseguido neutralizar el enemigo dice spyro nervioso levantado la ala como gesto de victoria que a la ves confunde a la gente pero cynder ve lo que pasa y ella decide hacerlo mismo para apoyarlo

-Lo conseguimos dijo cynder levantando su ala igual que Andrea hace lo mismo para apoyar a cynder que a la ves los demás también levantan sus brazos en el aire

-Lo conseguimos. Lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos dijeron al mismo tiempo spyro y sus aliados con ánimo que alavés la gente empieza seguirle la corriente diciendo la misma frase varias veces gritaba de alegría que fueron salvados por spyro y einar y por los aliados después de unos minutos einar, Akima, Zeus, Zein, Poseidón se pone al frente de spyro y sus amigos einar empieza hablar seriamente

-Spyro te debo recordar que nuestra pelea se puso en pausa por la interrupción de Armagedón y su ejército invasor estoy en lo correcto dijo einar serio que ala ves spyro se pone serio

-Lo se aún queda pendiente nuestra pelea seguimos luchando pregunto spyro curioso por el comentario de einar

-No es necesario lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión como ustedes saben o se dieron cuenta del poder que tengo yo nunca he dependido de alguien que me ayudara contra mis demonios personales pero agradezco que haya pasado te debo mi gratitud por destruir ese monstruo que separo mi familia muchas gracias dragón purpura dijo einar agradeciéndole

-Fue un placer por haber ayudado en la pelea contra Armagedón dijo spyro contento

-Como agradecimiento quiero demostrarte te entrego la llave que contiene el secreto para conseguir la orbe que esta guardada en la tumba del rey antiguo en un cofre circular imposible de abrir solo con esta llave se podrá abrir dijo einar que ala ves Akima creaba un portal que sacaba la una llave antigua se la entregaba a einar en la mano

-Aquí está la llave spyro tómala dijo einar ofreciéndole la llave

-Pero einar el trato era si derrotábamos a ustedes en 3 rondas conseguíamos la llave no sé si aceptarla dijo spyro inseguro pero cynder interviene

-Vamos spyro te las has ganado no importa si cumpliste el trato nos salvaste a todos de Armagedón pudo haber sido un desastre creo que es suficiente para demostrar que eres digno de conseguir la llave creo en ti dijo cynder con un sonrisa tranquilizadora spyro se pone firme y agarra la llave y la sostiene que ala ves einar se dirige al publico

-Spyro es el verdadero campeón y salvador no solo destruyó el Armagedón un ser malvado que pudo acabar con la vista en la tierra a un hubiera vencido el destructor no hubiera vencido Armagedón por eso tiene mi respeto por eso acepto mi derrota ante su poder él es el campeón de este torneo no solo eso yo mi grupo de guardianes nos uniremos alas fila de spyro para ayudarle derrotar a dark skull quien me apoya dijo einar que alavés la gente se sorprendía y gritaba de alegría y emocionada al igual que los demás estaban contentos al saber que habían conseguido el objetivo que a la ves spyro veía la llave

-Estamos casi cerca de regresar a casa y derrotar eskol dijo spyro en sus pensamientos sosteniéndola llave observando que el mango de la llave tenía la forma de un halcón egipcio hecho de oro pero la llave hecha de plata pero spyro es interrumpido por sparx

-Mucho más cerca mi hermano dijo sparx volando hacia spyro sosteniendo la orbe de agua que sorprende a los demás lo que estaban viendo

-Como conseguiste la orbe del agua dijo cynder confundida

-Es sencillo cuando ustedes estaban yéndose al coliseo vi que adentro del cráter donde estaba la orbe al parecer el destructor lo usaba con una fuente de energía dijo sparx que ala ves los demás se sorprendía lo que estaban escuchando y que a la ves explicaba por qué el destructor se estaba adaptando usaba la orbe para absorber la energía liquida del ambiente

-Bien hecho sparx dijo spyro contento

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar al presente ahora no es así dijo milo

-Creo que hay que meternos al estadio si queremos regresar ahora dijo Poseidón apresurándose a meterse adentro del estadio que ala ves los demás le seguían y se metían al estadio cuando spyro, sus amigos junto el tanque y los guardianes antiguos se metieron también Betty habla por última vez

-" _Este torneo fue increíble no creen vimos acción algo sorprendente es una pena que se haya acabado espero muy pronto volver su narradora en otro torneo bueno pus vamos al presente_ " dijo Betty que ala ves el coliseo se cría una energía intensa de una luz luego desaparece sin dejar rastro en ese instante en una colina aparecía el Inheritor luz viendo lo que quedo del campo de batalla los restos de los enemigos destrozados el Inheritor usa su poder en ese instante el súper continente empieza temblar partirse y separándose lentamente de los demás ocultando los vestigios de esa batalla al fondo del océano

 **-Creo que es suficiente para ocultar los vestigios de esta pelea por lo menos ahora estará empezando el proceso de crear los continentes modernos** dijo Inheritor veía como se empezaban formar a la ves los animales salían del escondite por el caos que los obligo ocultarse de ella ve el cielo

 **-Espero que sea una noche hermosa en el cielo en el presente** dijo Inheritor a la ves observa el como empezaba anochecer

 **-Spyro tus amigos ya superaron mi prueba son los destinados salvar los dos mundo del día prometido muy pronto nos veremos en persona ansió ese momento** dijo Inheritor luz antes desaparecer y dejar el pasado para siempre

* * *

Mientras en el presente el mismo día que partieron pero ye estaba en el anochecer en el mismo lugar de stongench aparecía el estadio bajando la rampa que ala ves empezaban bajar la gente que ala ves se despedían de los guardianes y de spyro y sus amigos que ala ves la gente regresaban su casa en ese momento que había dejado el estadio la gento solo quedaron spyro y sus amigos junto a los antiguos guardianes

-Quisiera preguntar cuándo van a quitar el coliseo que esta sobre stongench deben saber que mis superiores no le van a gustar esto dijo milo preocupado

-Tranquilo mañana lo quitaremos ahora acaba de gastarle energía solo hay que esperar hasta que se recupere de acuerdo dijo einar dando la explicación que ala ves iban saliendo de los pasillos del coliseo junto can Akima, poseído y Zeus que iba cargando a Zein lastimado que ala ves atrás de ellos lo seguían el tanque que era manejado Alfredo junto con sparx, Bentley que ala ves Alfredo llevaba la llave y la orbe dentro del tanque

-No entiendo por qué llevamos este tanque no sería mejor destruirlo pregunto sparx confundido

-Es sencillo milo pidió que lo entregáramos a agente 9 para que descubra como funciona este tanque y aplicarlo en el armamento dijo Alfredo serio

-A si pero eso me da flojera voy a descansar un rato dijo sparx bostezando ala ves se duerme encima Bentley que iba sentado sobre el tanque que iban dejando el coliseo que ala ves los únicos que seguían atrás eran Fernando, Andrea, Andrew, phyrra, spyro y cynder cuando iban llegando hacia afuera Andrew nota que ya anocheció que a la vez se fija en el cielo que se sorprende

-Oigan miren el cielo eso no es normal dijo Andrew señalando el cielo que ala ves los demás se sorprendía lo que veían en el cielo de la noche con más estrellas que nunca hubieran imaginado estrellas que nunca han estado el espectáculo que sorprendí a todos

-Cómo es posible esto cunado esas estrellas han estado hay además no reconozco ninguna dijo Fernando confundido pero Andrea se le acerca y le empieza ronronear

-Para mí son hermosas dijo Andrea acariciando a Fernando que lo hacía feliz estar con ella al mismo tiempo phyrra y Andrew se sorprende ver nuevas constelaciones que nunca habían visto que ala ves cynder se sorprende al ver

-Es increíble lo que estoy viendo no crees spyro dijo cynder que ala ves se fija en el que le sorprende al ver a spyro sacando algunas lágrimas al ver el cielo

* * *

Flashback en la dimensión oscura

-Un rayo de luz le da spyro que el recibe la energía en ese instante l siente los sentimientos de cynder por su hermana que ala ves cierra sus ojos cuando los abre aparece una dragoncita pequeña pero transparente sin color

-Quien eres tú que haces aquí dijo spyro confundido lo que veía

-Mi nombre es Anna estoy aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda igual que los otros dijo Anna que ala ves aparecían alrededor de varios fantasmas de dragones que estaban a su alrededor tristes que sorprende spyro lo que veían

-Que es lo que quieren dijo spyro confundido

-Has sido bendecido por la heredera de kukulkan queremos pedir al dragón purpura que salve Armagedón dijo Anna preocupada pero spyro al escuchar el nombre se enoja

-Porque ayudar ese monstruo está lastimando cynder y Andrea dijo spyro molesto pero Anna empieza llorar suplicando que preocupa spyro a la vez

-Porque mi hermano ha sido corrompido por alguien malvado solo quiere el caos y él es creador de eskol no sabemos quién fue pero él fue que destruyó la aldea y los habitantes el parece ser humano pero no lo es corrompió mi hermano en un arma lo todo por mi culpa él es así solo quiero liberarlo todos queremos ser libres pero estamos atrapados si no hay un cuerpo físico te pedimos dragón purpura sálvalo tiene el poder de un dragón purpura y la bendición de legado de kukulkan por ella con ese poder podrás liberarlo de su cuerpo terrenal para que su alma se purifique además quiero estar con mi hermano por favor dijo Anna sosteniendo la garra de spyro está sorprendido y a la ves triste al ver una dragoncita llorando spyro pone su palma sobre la cabeza de Anna que ella se fija en el que ella se sorprende al ver a él con una sonrisa sincera

-Lo hare salvare tu hermano de acuerdo dijo spyro aceptando la petición que ala ves pone feliz Anna ala ves llorando de alegría

-Gracias señor dragón purpura le prometo cuando gane brillaremos intensamente en la noche seremos sus estrella junto con mi hermano dijo Anna despidiéndose que ala ves se ella y todos los fantasmas se meten al cuerpo de spyro que él siente un poder junto en el poder de cynder

-Este poder no solo es de ellas son los sentimientos por los demás me están dando fuerzas lo suficiente para poder derrotar Armagedón dijo spyro en sus pensamiento en ese instante spyro ilumina la dimensión oscura cubriéndolo de un aura dorada poniéndose un modo berserker dorado

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Spyro veía el cielo los espíritus que estaban el cielo contentos y felices a la vez el espíritu de Anna junto un Armagedón pequeño como un dragoncito normal y feliz antes desaparecer diciendo una sola palabra

-Gracia spyro el dragón más poderoso dijeron Anna y Armagedón despidiéndose antes desaparecerse que ala ves spyro sacaba lagrimas lo que había hecho

-Spyro estas bien estas llorando dijo cynder preocupada

-Si porque el cielo es muy hermoso no crees dijo spyro contento limpiándose la cara que a la ves cynder se pone contenta al oírlo

-Claro que si dijo cynder que ala ves spyro pone su palma encima la garra de cynder

-Es una noche hermosa para pasar un rato no crees cynder dijo spyro con una sonrisa y contento ala ves cynder se ruboriza empieza sacar unas lágrimas pequeñas

-Claro que si mi amor dijo cynder contenta que ala ves ella se junta a él para ver las estrellas que brillaban esta noche en esos momentos el torneo había acabado incluso habían derrotado a peste cada vez spyro y sus amigos estaban cada vez más cerca de lograrlo pero ellos nos esperaban que el día prometido estaba cerca la gran tormenta que va cambiar su mundo para siempre

 ** _Nota_**

 ** _Hola todos perdón por la tardanza casi de 2 meses es que estado muy ocupado en los exámenes ocasionando que me dé poco tiempo para a serlo pero ya está espero que les guste este gran capitulo que he escrito_**

 ** _La referencia oculta de un videojuego clásico de Sonic no se las esperaban verdad_**

 ** _Guiños de la leyenda de spyro_**

· **_El destructor hiso su aparición la leyenda de spyro la fuerza de dragon_**

· **_La referencia del Rey de hielo hiso su aparición en la leyenda de spyro un nuevo comienzo como el primer boss en la zona de hielo además el tipo de criaturas ase una referencia a una criatura mitológica nórdica es el Draugr son criaturas de tipo zombi como guerreros imparables También, una persona particularmente cruel, codiciosa y malvada se transformará en un Draugr. A diferencia de los fantasmas de la tradición occidental, el Draugr permanece en tierra con la finalidad de proteger su oro y ocasionar el mayor caos posible; pero también (al igual que un zombi), una persona puede transformarse en uno de estos seres si es mordido por uno son inmunes armas convencionales se les puede herir con hierro pero no los mata la única forma de matarlos con fuego o cortándole la cabeza es más efectivo_**

· **_El galo el rey de los mandriles apareció en leyenda de spyro la noche eterna como el enemigo final un dato curioso el nombre galo era el nombre que se le decía originalmente a los franceses conocidos como galos del país de Galia que era antes de convertirse en Francia_**

 ** _Bueno voy a traer el siguiente capítulo lo más posible espero que disfruten estas fiestas Halloween que están cerca al igual que el día de muertos hasta luego nos vemos pronto_**

"el viento que crear varias direcciones pero en realidad se entrelazan los caminos de las ´personas" episodio 27 un días de descanso


End file.
